Sonic and Eve the Hedgehogs: Mobius Journey
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sonic and Eve the Hedgehog: Freedom Fighters Continue. Sonic, Eve, and the Freedom Fighters continue to have adventures and stopping Dr. Eggman. Living life in their new city home, meeting humans in their city, riding gears against bird, fighting an ancient god. Finally, everyone, especially Eve will discover the tragic truth about her past and birth family.
1. Chapter 1

New Mobotropolis Saga Episode 1: Fresh Start for Many

Early in the morning in the planet, Mobius, there is a city known as New Mobotropolis, a beautiful and large city that has been built a four months ago. At the same time, it's been four months for many things.

In the home of Sonic and Eve the Hedgehogs, Sonic and Eve are sleeping in their bedroom. The alarm goes off and a hand presses on it so it will silence. Eve is the first to get up from bed and lets out a yawn. Eve gets out of her bed and walks to Sonic who is sleeping.

Eve softly moves him, and says, "Sonic, wake up"

Sonic groans.

"Sonic, it's time to wake up," Eve says.

Sonic turns his head, and says, "Go to sleep sis, it's too early."

Eve grits her teeth in anger and mutters ,"Alright, it looks like I'll have to use the trick that always work."

"Sonic, chili-dogs are ready!" Eve calls out.

Sonic quickly sits up, "Now you're talking."

"Gotcha!" Eve says with a smirk, and sticks his tongue out.

Sonic groans, realizing that he has fallen for this trick away.

"Very funny," Sonic says with his arms crossed.

After getting dressed and brush their quills. Sonic and Eve are down stairs having breakfast with their parents. As usual, Sonic is eating his breakfast pretty fast, while Jules reads the newspaper."

"Sonic, if you keep eating this fast you'll choke," Eve says.

Still munching Sonic says, "But this is how I always eat, the same way how I move my feet."

"Of course, you eat fast and you move fast, and sometimes your thinking is slow," Eve comments.

"Hey," Sonic replies.

Bernadette says, "Eve, be nice to your brother."

"Yes mom," Eve replies.

Jules asks, "So what are you two going to be doing today?"

"Eve and I are going to heading to Castle Acorn to see how Sally and her family are doing. She hasn't been able to see us," Sonic says.

"Yeah. We know Sally is a princess, but she's been in the palace for weeks and we haven't seen her," Eve says.

"I'm sure Sally has her reason. Sally is a princess after all. Plus, she hasn't seen her brother and parents for years. I'm sure she wants to spend time with them," Jules says.

"You're right. I'm sure hope Sally and her family are alright. It's been a long time since her father ruled Mobotrpolis, I hope they're pulling out," Eve says.

In Acorn Castle, Sally is in her bedroom and is standing like a statue. Next to her is her mother, Queen Alicia.

Sally asks, "Mom, remind me why I have to do this?"

"I just thought it would be nice for you to have nice new clothes. You always wear those boots and vest I thought you can use a nice change," Alicia says.

Sally is standing still because two synchresis is making new clothes for her, and she is stuck being the model.

Sally mutters, "Can't they have a mannequin to do this instead of me?"

"I used to do it when I was your age, it's kind of fun," Alicia says.

"It's fun when you're not the one standing like a statue," Sally says.

Sally sighs, "I wish I can hang out with my friends and not get girly early in the morning."

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll be done before you know it," Alicia says.

"Not soon enough," Sally mutters.

Outside the castle, Sonic and Eve walks towards the front gate. They see Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, Sonia, Manic, Amy, Cream and Cheese. They all turn to see the two hedgehog with Jazz the Chao.

"Morning guys," Eve says.

"Morning," Everyone reply.

Jazz and Cheese fly to each other and begin a conversation.

"Chao," Jazz says.

Cheese says, "Chao Chao."

"Chao Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

As the Chaos talk to each other, Sonic and Eve are talking to the others, especially Cream.

"So Cream, how are you and your mother settled into New Mobotropolis?" Eve asks.

"My mother and I have settled to our house fine. Thank you for asking. Everyone has been so nice to us," Cream happily says.

Sonic rubs Cream's head, "You're our friend, and everyone are great to get along here."

Cream giggles with glee.

"So, which one of us is going to call out the guard?" Antoine asks.

Sonic steps forward, and shouts, "Knock! Knock!"

Two of the guards who are on the castle wall look down.

A dog guard ask, "Who goes there?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters! We're friends of Princess Sally Acorn! May we come in?!" Sonic calls out.

Both of the guards nod their heads and they open the gate. When the gate is fully open, Sonic, Eve, and the others walk inside to see Sally and her family. The group are amazed to see how well the castle has gotten. They can see that Nicole and the citizens have done a great job fixing the castle.

After walking in the castle, they are able to reach the throne room. On the other side, they see king Nigel Acorn along with his son, Prince Elias Acorn. They seem to be talking about something.

"A council?" King Acorn asks.

"Yes. I thought it would be a good idea to help with your royal decision. You've been gone for thirteen years and the world has changed during your time. I believe you can use some help," Elias says.

King Acorn places his hand on his chin, "I would have to think about it."

"Sure," Elias says.

Elias looks ahead, "But right now, it seems we have some guests."

King Acorn looks ahead to see Sonic, Eve, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

"Hello your majesties," Everyone reply.

But Sonic says, "Yo kingy. Elias. So where's Sal?"

Antoine grabs Sonic by the arm, "Sonic, you must be formal and polite when we address the king and prince."

"It's alright Antoine, I understand from Sally that Sonic is well, free spirit," King Acorn replies with a smile.

Eve snickers, "More than a free spirit."

"I heard that," Sonic says, turning to Eve.

Eve giggles with glee.

Bunnie ask, "So your highness, where's Sally girl. We haven't seen our friend in weeks."

"She's with her mother in her room. Although, it might take some time with her mother. They have been spending a lot of time together," King Acorn says.

"Of course, but what are they doing now?" Sonia asks.

Suddenly, they hear Sally calls out, "Morning guys."

Everyone turns their heads and becomes surprised to see. Sally is wearing a white shirt with a blue vest, black pants with white lines on the sides, and blue boots.

"Wow Sally, that's an amazing outfit!" Eve happily says.

"Yeah. You look very pertty," Bunnie says.

"Thanks. My mother had designers made it for me. She thinks it will be nice for me to wear outside," Sally says.

"That's good. I've been thinking about getting some new clothes myself," Eve says.

Then asks, "So Sally are you excited?"

"About what?" Sally asks.

Everyone begin laughing.

Manic says, "Sally, have you forgotten what tomorrow is?"

"Tomorrow? Hmmm…" Sally says, thinking.

Then realizes, "That's right, tomorrow is my coming of age."

"That's right. You're officially going to be eighteen years old. A grown adult," Sonia says.

"I guess it is. I've been so busy, I didn't realize tomorrow is my birthday," Sally says.

"That's alright. You've been spending time with your family," Eve says.

Sonic comes over, and says, "Yeah. It feels like a void without you around. Think you're able to hang out with us?"

"I don't know. There might still be stuff to do," Sally says.

But King Acorn says, "It's okay Sally. I think your mother, brother, and I can handle things from here."

Sally comes up to her dad, and gives him a hug, "I'll see you later."

Sally then heads off with her friends. King Acorn and Elais watch Sally leaves with her friends.

"It's nice to know Sally has great friends," Elais says.

"Yes. It's wonderful," King Acorn replies.

After leaving the castle, the Freedom Fighters are walking around town. First, they decide to hang out outside the city and sit in the field close by.

Sonic lays down next to Sally and sights, "This is the life."

"It is. I'm surprised there hasn't been anything to distract you," Sally says.

"Well the Freedom Fightershave been slow lately. No Eggman, no robotic attack, no bad guys causing trouble. Everything has been quiet," Sonic says.

"I agree. I'm just glad we get to relax and not have to worry about any trouble happening everyday," Eve says.

Sally thinks, "Come to think of it. We haven't seen Eggman in months."

"You're right. Either Eggman decides to give us a break for once, or is he planning on something big. I hope he's not going to attack on your birthday tomorrow. Remember what happened with mine and Sonic's birthday," Eve says.

"I know. We though he ruined it, but I ended up having a good time," Sonic says.

"True, but let's not forget the Suppression Squad," Eve says.

"Oh yeah. They're also the ones who trashed our party," Sonic replies.

Then Sally says, "Don't forget about the Hooligans."

"Yeah. I'm surprised we haven't seen them in a while, not since what happened when Sonic was turned into Mecha Sonic," Eve says. Then creates a sad look on her face.

Sonic sits up to see sad emotions and feels sad himself. He remembers how hurt Eve has been since he has been roboticized. He's not anymore, but what happened really affected Eve.

Sonic wraps his arms around Eve, "I understand. Even though the situation is over, it still hurt you."

"It has. I felt that happened before. I still can't fully remember, but what happened in the memories I have now. My best friend Maria, my brother Shadow, and my mother, Obsidian, I lost all of them the exact same day. I wouldn't be surprised that's why I lost my memory, the shock and realization of losing everyone I love was too much for me to handle," Eve sadly says.

"Especially at your young age. Your mind needed to protect itself," Sally says.

Eve sighs, "Yeah. I still can't even remember who my father was and he was gone as well."

"I understand how you feel Eve. I was hurt when my parents and my brother are gone, but I am glad to get them back, and I'm sure the same will happen to you. Even though your family is gone, you have Sonic, Jules, and Bernadette as your family. You also have uncle chuck, Aleena, Sonia and Manic, and all of us. We're your family and friends now," Sally says.

Then Sonic says, "And what we found out, your mother is still out there watching over you, so your brother has to be here somewhere."

Eve shows a small smile, and says, "Thanks guys, you're the best."

"No problem sis," Sonic says.

"You're welcome," Sally says.

The group of friends continue to hang out with each other for the rest of the day until it's time for them to head home for the night. And by tomorrow, they'll be celebrating Sally's eighteenth birthday party.

Meanwhile, in Eggman's secret lab, the mad doctor himself is working on a big project. Typing on the control panel are two robots and neither one of them is the SSHSSS (Super Special Hedgehog Search and Smash Squad).

One of the robots is a yellow color with a long head with a long and thin yellow and brown metal body with a glass rectangle piece on the chest, and purple eyes. His name is Decoe.

The second is a small silver gray robot. It has short legs and arms with a short round body and round head. He has a different shaped glass from the other robot, and has blue eyes. His name is Bocoe.

They are busy at work with the computer downloading to Dr. Eggman's next machine.

Decoe says, "Dr. Eggman, the download of the date is at 65%."

"It will take another hour before all the data has been downloaded and ready for usage," Bocoe says.

Dr. Eggman continues with the finishing touches on the machine as he says, "Good. With my latest invention I will have a sure fire weapon to destroy those meddling hedgehogs and those annoying Freedom Fighter Friends of theirs. But first, I need to have them separated from each other"

He then turns to little Bokkun, who is sitting at the table eating a small plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Bokkun, I have a message that I need you to send to the hedgehogs tomorrow," EGgman says.

Bokkun gets off the chair and salutes, "Yes Dr. Eggman."

"Good. And make sure you give them one of your special messages," Eggman says a smirk on his face.

Bokkun giggles, "I'll go it. I love to give them my special surprise messages. They always a bang.

"That's because they're bombs," Decoe replies.

"Yeah. They are the bomb as the saying goes," Bocoe says.

Bokkun turns to the robots, "That's because they are, and they are always the bomb. That's why they're so funny when I use them to give the message to Sonic and Eve."

"Then get to it! The morning will come and I need you to be sure my first part of my plan is a success!" Eggman demands.

"Yes Dr. Eggman," Bokkun says.

He activates his jet back and flies in out of the secret base and make his way to New mobotropolis to send one of his dynamite messages to Sonic and Eve.

The next day, everyone in Knothole and New Mobotropolis have gathered in Castle Acorn to celebrate the birthday of their princess, Sally Acorn. Of course to Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, Sally is one of their best friends and the first to hang out with her on the spot.

Sally along with Sonic, Eve, and their friends gather gather and sit at the table in the middle of the castle garden having lunch. As usual, Sonic is eating like twelve chili dogs. Sally and Eve roll their eyes in reply.

"Sonic, that's like your third tray of chili dogs today," Sally says.

"I know, cool right," Sonic replies.

Sally rolls her eyes, "Oh brother."

"It's amazing that you haven't pop like a balloon yet," Eve replies.

"I agree. You eat chili dogs all day and you still haven't show signs of a round stomach," Antoine says.

Everyone begin laughing with smiles on their faces.

King Acorn walks over, and ask, "So how are you all enjoying the party?"

"The party is a blast, your majesty," Sonic says.

"The party is going great daddy, I'm glad we're all here to enjoy it together," Sally says.

King Acorn smiles, "I wouldn't have any other way. We've been separated for so long, I think it's right we all get to spend time together."

Alica and Elias walk over to see how Sally is doing. Suddenly, they hear laughing and look up to see the small robot coming from a landing.

Sonic flinches, "Oh no, not Bokkun."

"Who is this Bokkun?" Elias asks.

"He's one of Eggman's robots who is sending strange messages and they explode," Eve says.

"That little robot mess up my hair last time," Sonia angrily says.

"Says you. I have a message to Sonic and Eve the Hedgehogs from Dr. Eggman," Bokkun says.

Then Bokkun takes out a television from his backpack and places it on the table. Sonic and Eve look at the screen to see the tv turns on and Eggman appears on it.

Manic rolls his eyes, "Great here we go again."

"What does Eggman want now?" Eve asks.

"Anything that involves ruining our lives once again," Bunnie says.

"And involves trashing his plans," Tails says.

Sonic rolls his eyes, "Yeah. That seems how we spend our time."

On the television, Dr. Eggman says, "Hello Sonic and Eve, how is your day? Hope you've been having a good gay because I'm going to make it a bad one. You see, I actually have a few Robians trapped in my base. Call this a little scavenger hunt. If you search around my lair and found them, then I'll change my ways and do good. If not, then I'm sending my bombs to New Mobotropolis to blow everything in sight. You have one hour to show up and we'll start the game. Hope you're good as finding as you are at running."

Then the television turns off.

Eve grits her teeth, "It has to be another one of his tricks."

"Wouldn't put it past him," King Acorn replies.

Alicia notices something and asks, "Uh, what's with the numbers on the screen?"

Everyone look at the screen to see that it's counting back from 7… 6… 5… 4….

"Oh no!" Sonic screams.

"Not again!" Manic shouts.

When the television hits zero, it explodes with Bokkun leaving in laughter. Everyone yelp to the sound of the bomb. When the smoke clears everyone is black and steam comes out of their bodies.

Elias coughs out smoke, "Is this how Eggman is sending his warnings these days?"

"You could say that," Rotor says.

Cream shouts, "That was not fun."

"I hate it when Bokkun does that," Amy says.

Sonic announces, "We got to get to Eggman's base."

But Sally says, "Hold on Sonic, this could be another trick."

"Yeah. The last time Eggman said that he will change his ways, he and his robots tried imprison us in his amusement park," Eve says.

"Not to mention everyone else who attend," Antoine says.

"Do you think this could be another one of Eggman's schemes?" Cream asks.

"I wouldn't put it past him if he does," King Acorn says, making everyone turn their heads to hom.

Then King Acorn says, "From what Sally explained, Eggman pulled this stunt before. So it seems that Dr. Eggman is trying to distract Sonic and Eve with this event to distract them long enough for him to invade New Mobotropolis. His motive might not be true, but there is a possibility that Robians being in his lair might."

"Surprising, my father made a valid point. This could be another one of Dr. Eggman's tricks and wants to destroy us with the city while Sonic and Eve are gone. However, there might be some Robians what we don't know," Sally says.

Then turns to Sonic and Eve, "You two will need to head to Eggman's base to see if you can find these Robians., and make sure you watch out for Eggman's tricks."

"Don't worry, we'll try to be there and out before Eggman can do anything. In the meantime, you all need to prepare in case Eggman decides to attack," Eve says.

"Of course, and we can use Nicole's forcefield to help us out," Sally says.

Nicole walks over, and says, "I'll try to repel Eggman's attack as much as I can, but you both need to hurry."

Sonic turns to Eve, "Let's go sis."

"Right," Eve says.

Sonic and Eve have hurry to Eggman's secret base and head inside to see Eggman's base is empty. All they see is computers, gadgets, and other stuff that seems to be used. Sonic and Eve walk inside to search for Eggman or any of his badniks. So far, Sonic and Eve haven't seen any of them since they walk inside.

Eve says, "You know, I was concerned about the King's possibility of Eggman's trick, but I think he's right. Eggman and any of his badniks aren't here."

"You're right. There's no one here," Sonic says.

"Eggman did wanted us to come here so he could attack when we're hot here. However, the Robians might still be here," Eve says.

"You're right, we should start looking for Eggman's storage room," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I remember that's where he stored all his old badniks and other supplies," Eve says.

Soon the two begin to search for the storage room. They both speed down the halls. In the factory. In Eggman's lab and workshop. They even speed in Eggman's bedroom and kitchen that he has inside. It has taken them a little time, but they are able to find the giant storage room. The storage room has Eggman's symbol in red and it's one of those slide doors.

Eve looks at it, "I forgot Eggman's storage room is huge."

"That where he keeps his old robots and other stuff. Let's break in" Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve perform spin dashes and aim to the crack between the doors. Soon enough, Sonic and Eve open the door and they are able to get inside the storage room. They can see old cardboard boxes, wooden crates, and metal boxes.

"This is going to take a little time," Eve says.

"So let's start looking," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve begin to search around the boxes to find any Robians that could be trapped inside one of these boxes. They begin by opening the boxes and looking inside. So far they find blueprints, old badniks, and other supplies.

Sonic looks in the boxes to see blueprints, "Woah! Eggman sure like to keep of papers of his old machines."

"Yeah. He's kind of a pack rat," Eve says.

"He's already a rat," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve laugh at the comment.

Eve then walks to one of the large metal boxes and opens it.

She gasps in shock, and says, "Sonic, I think I found something you should see."

Sonic looks inside and becomes shocked, "It can't be, could it?"

"I'm not sure. We need to get them to Kntohole and use the Deroboticizer. Luckily, Rotor taught me out to use it," Eve says.

Meanwhile in New Mobotropolis, Sally and the others are waiting for Sonic and Eve to get back home so they can celebrate.

Cream asks, "Do you think Sonic and Eve will be alright?"

"I'm sure they are. They've faced worse than what Eggman can throw at them," Bunnie says.

"Oui. Sonic and Eve have come out of tight spots and always manage to defeat Eggman. We also have nicole's forcefield up and she has the defences on just in case, "Antoine says.

Nicole giggles, "Thanks Antoine."

Suddenly, they hear the sound of a rocket and that something hits hits the forcefield. Everyone looks up in surprise and shock to see something has exploded and the forcefield is still there.

"What in Mobius was that?" Sally asks.

The Freedom Fighters look in the sky to see a giant red robot that is shaped like a robot with orange, red, and yellow flames on the wing. It also has an orange beak at the front with orange feet on the bottom like a real bird.

King Acorn clutches his fist, "It has to be Dr. Eggman."

"Why am I not surprise," Elias says.

Just then, the robot creates a projection that is Dr. Eggman.

"Oh dear," Alicia says.

"Dr. Eggman is here," King Acorn says.

Sally looks at the robot, "What does he want this time?"

On the projection, Eggman says, "Good day citizens of New Mobotropolis, you all are looking well. But let's get to the chase, I've decided that your grand city will be a great start to the Eggman Empire."

"Eggman Empire?" Alicia asks.

Sally groans, "Don't ask."

Eggman continues, "As to begin my Eggman Empire, I'm going to have to remove the city and replace it. You all better runaway so you won't be demolished."

"Like we'll ever surrender to you," Manic angrily says.

"Yeah. You won't take New Mobotropolis that easily," Tails angrily says.

In the robot, Eggman and his robots can see the citizens don't want to give up the city this easily.

"They're challenging us!" Bokkun says.

Boboe suggests, "Perhaps we should fire sir?"

"That's a great idea. Let's blow those annoying Freedom Fighters away," Eggman says.

Decoe presses the buttons, "Activating fire cannons."

Outside on the robot, it begins to open up hatches to reveal fire cannons.

Eggman shouts, "Aim! Fire!"

The robot's fire cannons begin to fire at the city. At the same time, Nicole uses her new ability known as the Nanites program, Rotor has installed to create a force field before the fire cannons can attack.

"What in the?!" The two robots exclaim.

Eggman grits his teeth, "Fire! Fire! Fire!"

The fire cannons continue to fire, but the force field is making it impossible for Eggman's robot to attack.

Nicole smiles, and calmly says, "My turn!"

Nicole uses her program to bring out the defences and opens the forcefield a little and fires at the machine. Surprisingly, Nicole is able to use the defences to destroy Eggman's robot and send his machine far back to Eggman's lair. Everyone in the city cheer with glee.

Sally hugs Nicole, "You were great Nicole."

"Thanks. Although, Eggman has been asking it from being for some time now," Nicole says.

Everyone begin laughing with glee.

At the same time, Sonic and Eve are able to return to the city and join the others.

"What's going on here?" Sonic asks.

Sally turns, " . You're back."

"Yeah. Sorry if it took a little long. WE found Eggman's storage room and it was a mess. Either way, we found the two Robians and we uses the Deroboticizer to change them back." Eve says.

"And we brought them here," Sonic happily says.

"That's great. Where are they?" Nicole asks.

The pair walks out to reveal two adult foxes and have brown and white colored fur with blue eyes. The first fox is a female fox. She is wearing a long sleeve purple dress with a yellow bead necklace, and long burgundy hair. The second is a male fox of the same color, even have the same color eyes, but has short brown hair. He is wearing a blue shirt with yellow laces, collar, and shoulder pads, and blue shoes.

The male fox says, "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Amadeus Prower and this is wife, Rosemary."

Everyone is surprised to see the pair of foxes.

Sonic says, "Hey Tails, look who we found."

Tails turns his head around and gasps in shock to see the two Mobian foxes.

Rosemary smiles and says, "Miles, my baby."

Tails stares at the two for the longest time and manages to say, "Mom… Dad…."

Tails is trying his best to hold back his tears until he can no longer hold it. The next moment, Tails jumps into his mother's arms and both give each other a big hug. Tails' father does the same.

The Freedom Fighters smile and eyes are getting watery of the happy reunion.

"So they're Tails' parents," Bunnie replies.

"Yeah. We found them and used the Deroobticizer to fix them," Sonic says.

Sally says, "I say you two did a great job."

"I agree. You both helped us and a lot of Mobians," Mr. Prower says.

"It was nothing," Sally says.

"And thank you all for looking after our little boy, we are very grateful," Mrs. Prower says.

"You're welcome. In fact, Sonic and I love Tails so much, we kind of in a way made him our little brother," Eve says.

"No to mention when he was younger he used to call Princess Sally his aunt," Antoiine adds.

Tails blushes, "Antoine!"

Everyone begin laughing with glee. Even though Eggman has tried to attack the city, everything turned out fine. Everyone has a great time at Sally's birthday party, and Tails has been reunited with his long lost parents. It may have been a start for many in the city, but some things remain the same.


	2. Chapter 2

New Mobotropolis Saga Episode 2: Songoose Mongoose

In a secret room, there are two figures one of them looks like a man. The other is Nack the Weasel. The man talks to Nack about an important assignment.

Hearing the job Nack asks, "You're willing to pay me fifty rare gemstones… If I can weasel my way into New Mobotropolis… where I'm wanted on bunch of criminal behavior including assault, kidnapping, and grand larceny… to assassinate a very, very important public figure?"

The man coming out of the shadows is none other than Dr. Eggman.

Eggman smirk, and says, "Bingo."

Meanwhile, Sonic has been grabbed by Sonia and is kicked in the face.

"Sorry cuz, don't take this the wrong way," sonia says.

"Don't worry, I'm taking this the right way," Sonic says.

Then kicks Sonia.

Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Eve, Antoine, Elias, and Tails are practicing their combat skills. Standing by the control panel are Sally, King Acorn, and Arman D' Cooyotte. They watch the Freedom Fighters practice. It has been a few weeks since Eggman's attack on Sally'sbirthday party, and everyone wants to be prepared for his next attack.

"This practica area was a great idea General. After all, with Dr. Eggman back. We need to practice our combat and weaponry. This should help with any aggression, considering his last attack on New Mobotropolis last month," Sally says.

King Acorn and General Armand look at the group.

"You all are working very hard. Sonic and Eve are also great warriors. Although, sometimes I wonder if Sonic could grow up a little," Armand says.

"Maybe, but we've all grown so much, even Antoine. We all have grown so much for years and we've been getting better with our combat skills," Sally says.

King Acorn turns to Sally, "Yes. You and your friends have grown up so fast."

He then brings out a small blue box with a white ribbon on it.

"What is it, daddy?" Sally asks.

"It's a present for you. I thought it will come in handy, especially for your training. I am sorry it's a little late since your birthday, but I wanted to be sure it's perfect for you," King Acorn says.

Sally takes the small box and removes the ribbon and opens it. Inside the box is a pair of blue wristbands.

Sally asks, "What are they?"

"You have to put them on to find out," King Acorn answers.

Sally is confused, but decides to do just that. She puts each wristband on her wrist and puts the box on the table.

Sally asks, "Alright, now what?"

King Acorn says, "Ring Blades, activate."

Just then, blades of blue energy exposed from Sally's new wristbands causing Sally to be surprised.

"Woah!" Sally says, amazed.

"These are Ring Blades that I designed myself. Uncle Chuck helped me make them. I thought it will help with your battle against Dr. Eggman," King Acorn says.

Sally smiles, and says, "It's perfect."

She makes the blades disappears and hugs her father, "Thank you dad."

"You're welcome, Bean. Why not take them to the practice area for a test run? I'm sure you're friends will be impressed," King Acorn says.

Sally looks at her father and nods her head. Then heads to the practice area to show her new Ring Blades to her friends.

Sally calls out, "Hey guys, look what my father gave me!"

Sonic and the others furry over and Sally activates her new Ring Blades. The group are amazed to see it. King Acorn and General Armand watch the Freedom Fighters seeing the blades. Then they begin their training. Antoine and Eve battle against Elias and Sally, a perfect way for Sally to practice using her new weapons.

After training, Sonic, Eve, and the Freedom Fighters are standing in front of t a billboard. Amy, Rotor, Cream and Cheese are with them too. On the billboard is Mina Mongoose, a friend and a former fellow Freedom Fighter. Mina has leave the Freedom Fighter with Ash to become a singer. Soon enough, Mina has become a great singing sensation. The billboard reads, "Don't miss Mina Mongoose and the Forget-Me-Nots in Concert Two Nights Only."

Eve happily says, "I'm so excited to see Mina's concert tonight."

"Yeah. I still can't believe that Mina went from being a shy babysitter and Freedom Fighterto a Pop Star Mega-Sensation," Sonic says.

"Why not? That Gal's got a mean set of pipes!" Bunnie says.

"And let's not forget

"It will help everyone calm down a little with Eggman always pulling one of his evil schemes," Amy says.

"I know. I can't wait for tonight," Sally says.

"Oui. She has come a long way since being a Freedom Fighter no," Antoine says.

Bunnie giggles, "Yeah."

"It's been a while since we last saw her," Sonia says.

"Yeah. And she started her own band," Manic says.

Eve happily, "I can't wait to see her before the concert, so let's go."

"You can say that again sis," Sonic says.

"She'll be staying in the Ruby Rubian Hotel. I know which room she is," Sally says.

Sonic and the others begin to make their way to the hotel to see their good friend Mina Mongoose and Ash Mongoose. The group reach Mina's Hotel Suite Room. Sally knocks on the door and it opens to reveal Mina Mongoose.

Mina happily says, "Hello Everyone."

"Hi Mina," Tails waves.

Eve and mina then hi five each other.

"It's great to see you, we haven't seen each other in months," Eve says.

"Me too. Are you guys coming for the concert?" Mina asks.

"Naw… we're here for the refreshments," Sonic says.

Mina giggles, "Don't make me gave to get rough with you, True Blue. I'm really glad you all came! Knowing you're out in the audience, I'll give the performance of a lifetime."

Just then, Ash comes in, and says, "Are you kidding me? Everytime you're onstage, you give the performance of a lifetime."

"Hi Ash," Eve says.

"Hey Eve. Hey guys. You all are here to see the concert?" Ash asks.

"You know it," Manic says.

"So what's it like to be mina's manager as well as her boyfriend?" Sonia asks.

"It's hard work, but I do what I can to score gigs for my girl," Ash says.

Mina kisses Ash on the cheek, "You're sweet."

Cream and Cheese walks forward, "Hello Ms. Mina, Mr. Ash."

"Hi Cream. Hello Cheese. It's great to see you again," Mina happily says.

"Um, what will you be singing at your concert?" Cream asks.

Ash laughs, "You'll have to wait until the concert starts."

"I come up with some new songs and will be singing some of the old songs I wrote in Knotohle. I let you know that," Mina says.

"Think we'll see you after the concert?" Eve asks.

"Of course, we can see you," Mina answers.

Sonic says, "Great because me and the Freedom Fighters are having a little party for you and Ash. Call it a welcome back party."

"It's been a while since you where at Knotohle and we like to celebrate," Sonia says.

Ash and mina look at each other and smile.

Mina says, "We will love too."

Ash looks at the time, "Looks like it's time for us to get to the concert."

"Then let's go," Amy happily says.

Hours have gone by, and everyone in New Mobotropolis and from other cities travel to the concert to see mina's perform. Everyone clap and cheer, including the Freedom fighters to see mina and her band the Forget-Me-Nots on Stage. There is a brown monkey playing guitar. A rooster on base. And a rabbit on drums. The band plays their music as mina sings her song.

Mina Mongoose:

Beautiful Baby

Don't Hold Me Down

Isn't It Wonderful

When Love Comes to Town

It Seems that Promises

Can

Never

Be

Broken

I Must Be

Out of My, Mind

Jokin'

Or Baby

You're out of

The Blue

As Mina continues to sing and unknown to the Freedom Fighters, Nack the Weasel is dressed in a brown coat wearing a brown hat and sunglasses, and is specifically looking at Mina Mongoose on stage. Mina continues to sing her wong.

Mina Mongoose:

We'll Take The

Good Times

And Smash the

Bad Guys Into

Pieces

You Keep

Me Koping

And now I'm

Roped In

You've Given

Me Something

You've Given

Me Something

Real Good

Nack the Weasel Smirks, and brings out a blaster gun.

He says, "Well… doesn't this scenario seem all too familiar? So long 'Songoose.'"

Nack then fires the gun. The Freedom Fighters catch the sound of the gun firing.

Follow be someone screaming, "What the-?!

The gun's blaster flies but mina has already move away by the time the gun fire. Mina screams and falls to the ground. At the same time, the blast hits the tree close to the stage and the Power Ring Lake. The band quickly stop playing. Everyone gasp in shock to see this shocking event.

Ash quickly runs to her, "Mian! Are you okay?"

Ash kneels down to mina who has fallen to the ground. Ash helps her to a sitting possession.

"I think. Thank you Ash," Mina says.

Sonic, Eve, Sally, and Tails hurry on stage.

"Mian, are you okay?" Sonic asks.

"I - I think so," Mina answers.

Eve turns to the audience and see Nack the Weasel taking off the jacket.

"It's Nack the Weasel!" Eve says.

And quickly chases after him.

Bunnie flies in the air, "Don't worry sugar-hogs, Ah'll put out the blaze."

Bunnie flies in the air and kicks it into the lake.

Meanwhile, Nack the Weasel is running away with a smirk on his face.

"Good! At least I'm not bein'-" Nack says.

But looks ahead to see Mina in front holding a fist close to her.

"Follow!" Nack squeaks.

Soon, Eve gives Nack a hard punch on the face and is quickly knocked out.

Eve huffs, "Hmph! Hope you like my new combat Nack."

Nack groans and begins to wake up. He looks around to see metal bars in front of them. In the otherside are Sally, Sonic and, Eve.

"Hello Nack. We picked this jail cell especially for you," Sally says with her arms crossed.

"And with a rap sheet like yours, you're gonna be in it for a really long time," Sonic adds.

Eve steps forward, "And unless you want to get another whammy from me, you better start explaining. Why were you attempting to take Mina's life at her concert?"

"Let's see: sell out my employer and ruin my street credibility or cool my heel in lockup while receiving three square meals a day? I think I'm beginning to like it here already," Nack remarks.

Eve grits her teeth in anger, and grabs Nack by is arm, "You better tell us or we can see how long you will last as our punching bag?!"

Nack gulps and confesses, "It's Eggman."

"Eggman? I don't believe you. Why would Eggman hire you to assassinate Mina?" Sally asks.

"I'm telling you the Truth - I swear," Nack says.

Eve then lets go of Nack, "Then start talking."

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but he told me he turned on his radio one day and heard one of the Mongoose chick's songs. He said it was the worst thing he'd ever heard in his life. From that moment, Eggman decided to outlaw all Mina-related memorabilia in his territories and jammed the airwaves so nobody could listen to her music…"

"And?" Sonic asks.

"But even though he did all that, he couldn't get that song out of his head. That's why he hired yours truly - to silence the 'Songoose' once and for all," Nack adds.

"Well newsflash: you didn't," Sonic says.

"You think that's gonna stop Eggman? Rent a clue hedgehog!" Nack says.

Eve groans, "He's right. Eggman pulled that stupid stunt before and we knocked his robot's ears out."

Sally sighs, "I think there's only one solution."

Sonic, Sally, and Eve come back to the hotel room to see the others and tell the gang what Nack explains to them and what needs to be done for Mina's safety.

"You can't be serious?!" Ash asks in shock.

"We're serious, Ash. Mina's life is in danger. I want Knothole Freedom fighters to replace her security details," Sally says.

"Eggman won't stop until Mina is silenced. He doesn't like Mina's music at all it drove him crazy. This isn't the first time, Eggman attacked a singer because of a music he can't stand," Eve says.

"What do you mean?" Ash asks.

Eve brings out her music player and plugs it to her head phones. She then plays the song. The song is the Sonic Song Eve has written sanged by Catty Carlisle. The radio sings the song

Catty Carlisle:

Sonic the Hedgehog

You can't catch what you can't see

Sonic the Hedgehog

He's gonna make Mobius free

He's a teenage fugitive on the run

Eating chili dogs by the ton.

No matter how frantic the chase becomes

There's always time to have some fun

Sonic the Hedgehog

You can't catch what you can't see

Sonic the Hedgehog

He's gonna make Mobius free

Sonic comments, "Still the best song you ever wrote sis."

"Thanks Sonic," Eve happily replies.

Catty Carlisle:

The Badniks are going down

He's faster than the speed of sound

Sonic the Hedgehog

You can't catch what you can't see

Sonic the hedgehog

He's gonna make Mobius free,

Oooh, Oooh-aaah-oooh,

Sonic the Hedgehog

Heh-heh-hoo-hoo-whee!

Eve then turns off her music play when the song is over.

"I remember that song, Eggman was upset with you and Catty Carlisle because it's about Sonic and tried to destroy all music," Sonia says.

"Yeah. It drove him nuts," Manic adds.

Ash facepalm his forehead, "All this because of a song, is Eggman becoming childish or something?"

"I think so," Sonic says.

"Either way, we need to protect Mina including during her tour after she's done with the concert too," Sally says.

"You're right, Mina needs to be protected," Ash says.

"Yes. I've decided that Sonic, Eve, Manic, and Sonia will be your bodyguards," Sally says.

"I really appreciated," Mina says.

"Yeah, but we need to keep an eye out in case Eggman attacks," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I suspect as soon as Eggman finds out he'll plan his next attack," Eve says.

In Eggman's base, the mad scientist is not happy to hear that Mina is still breathing and signing.

Eggman angrily says, "Fiddlesticks! Nack's attempt on the life of the musical mongoose was a complete utter failure!"

"Which means, it's time I went to Plan B!" Eggman says, pulling a sheet away.

Revealing from the sheet to reveal a small robot that is cone shaped with arms and feet, and holding a bomb with an arm with yellow glove and two legs.

Back in at the concert, everyone are beginning to gather for the second and last day of Mina's concert. Sonic and Manic are backstage to see any signs of Eggman and any of his badniks.

Sally appears on his communicator and asks, "Hey Sonic, checking to see how everything is doing."

"Everything is going good, Sal," Sonic says.

"Yeah. And Mina really packed a crowd," Manic says.

"Right, what's the status so far?" Sally asks.

"The rest of the Freedom Fighter are in position, Sal," Sonic says.

Manic says, "Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Jazz have their eyes out for trouble from high ground."

"Bunnie Antoine, and Rotor, are watching the crowd for any suspicious types," Sonic says.

"Amy is at front row center stage. Sonic and I will be standing just off stage during Mina's performance," Manic adds.

"Good. Where are Mina, Sonia, and Eve?" Sally asks.

"Sonia and Eve are in Mina's dressing room with Ash and the rest of the band. Ash came up with an idea to help out with our mission," Sonic says.

"What is it?" Sally asks.

In Mina's dressing room, Eve is holding a microphone while Sonia has her keytar. Ash and the rest of the band are getting themselves ready for the show.

"This was a great idea Ash. Letting me and Eve join the band on stage. That way we can be close to Mina without worry," Sonia says.

"Yeah. I just want to be sure Mina is alright," Ash says, blushing a little.

Mina smiles, "Thanks for the help Ash."

"It's no problem. So what song you're going to play?" Ash asks.

"Eve and I have a few ideas, especially because some of my songs could get Eggman angry," Mina says.

"I come to realize some of Mina's song involves me and Sonic and that's why Eggman got so angry with her. We decided to sing one of our old songs. Sonic song or not, me being on stage will draw Eggman's attention," Eve says.

"Good idea," Sonia says.

Then Ash says, "Alright, I'll be joining Amy at front row center stage to keep an eye out. Everyone, good luck with the concert."

On stage, Mina and Eve are holding microphones whole Sonia and the rest of the band play their instruments. Soon the lights become dimmed, and the concert starts.

Eve: Hedgehog:

Get in the groove

You bring your dancing shoes

I'll bring the attitude

You bring the crew so we can move

Light up the floor

Turn up the bass

Color lights turn on with stars on the ground. Everyone is getting excited.

Eve: Hedgehog:

Yeah, let me see that smile on your face

Eve turns to mina and sonia who are smiling. Soon, they play loud and everyone is rocking it.

Eve: Hedgehog:

Come on and go with the flow

Gonna steal the show, yeah

Mina Mongoose:

Let me show you how it goes

Sonia Hedgehog:

Repeat after me!

Mina Mongoose, Eve Hedgehog, Sonia Hedgehog:

'Cause it's all, all, all, all good

I feel abso-absolutely amazing

'Cause it's all, all, all, all good

I feel abso-absolutely amazing

Meanwhile in Eggman's base, Eggman is putting his plans to motion. Bokkun, Decoe, and Bocoe are seeing Eggman carry his work.

"Dr. Eggman, what is their current location?"

"According to my GPS readings… they've already infiltrated the concert area in New Mobotropolis. It won't be long now..." Eggman says looking at his computer.

At the concert, the small walking bombs are walking toward the concert without anyone noticing. Soon, they are walking past the mobians without them blinking an eye.

On stage, Sonic is watching Mina and Eve sing their song.

"Wow! They are Dynamite!" Sonic says in thought.

Above, Tails, Cream and the Chaos are searching.

Tails says in thought, "the crowd seems to be having a good time, and nothing looks out of the…"

"Ordinary?" Tails says, noticing something out of the ordinary.

Tails gasps, "Oh no!"

Down below, Bunnie and Antoine see something on the ground.

Bunnie realizes, "It's a bomb!"

Hearing the word 'Bomb' cause everyone to scream and panic as they run away. Mina, Eve, and the band stop to see the small robot bomb heading toward stage.

Sonic says to himself, "Great! Just what we needed."

Sonic then rushes out on stage. Eve help Ash on stage.

Eve says, "Ash, take Mina to her dressing room. Sonia will go with you."

"Right," Ash says.

Ash grabs Mina's hand and hurries off the stage. Sonia and the band quickly follow.

Eve and Sonic jump off of stage with Manic and hurry to get rid of the bombs. Just then, a giant robot burst out from the stage.

Eve groans, "Great. Should have known, Eggman would try to do this."

"Never mind that, we got to get rid of these things," Sonic says.

The group then begin to attack the giant robot. Amy uses her hammer to knock the bomb into the sky and they explode. Bunnie, and the others tosses the bombs into the lake. Sonic and Eve spin dashes the machine, and even punch and kick it. So far, nothing worse.

They both land on the ground feeling tired.

"This isn't working. We have to stop this thing," Sonic says.

Eve brings out her sword and uses her chaos energy to give it power. Then let's see if it like this."

Eve jumps in the air and attack the robot with multiple slashes. Soon enough, the robot falls into pieces, literally.

Sonic shouts, "Woah whoa! Great job sis!"

"No problem," Eve says.

Bunnie and the others hurry to catch up to Sonic and Eve.

"Guys, we got all the bombs and they all exploded," Bunnie says.

"Oui. Ze bombs are no more," Antoine says.

"Great job guys," Sonic says.

Eve says, "Come on, we need to see if the others are alright."

In the dressing room, Mina, Ash, Sonia and the band are waiting for the others to get back. They have heard a lot of exploding sounds.

"Sonic, Eve, and the others must have taken care of them all," Sonia says.

"I hope so. I think Eggman is taking this too far. I just want to tear him to shreds if I have the chance," Ash says in anger.

"I think you're not the only one Ash," Mina says.

"Yes," Ash says.

Suddenly, Sonia asks, "Hey what's that sound?"

Ash, Sonia, andMina turn their heads to see another one of the bombs have entered the dressing room.

"Oh my gosh! Another bomb!" Mina panics.

Ash quickly grabs it and hurries to the door, "Don't worry Mina! I'll take care of it!"

Ash hurries outside as Mina screams, "Ash! No!"

Outside, everyone hurries to the dressing room where the others are. Suddenly, they hear a loud explosion causing everyone to gasp. Everyone runs to the dressing room faster.

Sonic screams, "Mina!"

When they reach the front they see that Mina is crying while holding Ash who is covered in burn marks and bruises.

Mina shed tears as she says, "Ash… Oh, my poor, poor Ash…"

"Oh no," Sonic says in silence.

Everyone hurries to Acorn Castle to the Royal infirmary. Everyone waits outside the room in front of the medial room Ash is in. Dr. Quack comes out of the room and everyone rushes to him.

"Dr Quack, is Ash going to be alright?!" Mina asks.

"He's going to pull through… but he's going to be on the slow mend for several weeks. He's sleeping, but you can see him now, Mina," Dr. Quack says.

Mina walks inside the room as Sonic and Eve stay outside the room. Mina sits on the chair as she shed tears. Her boyfriend has gotten hurt because he wants to protect her from the bomb.

"Oh Ash, why did you do that? You should have let it finish me off," Mina says in tears.

Ash slowly, turns his head to Mina, and softly says, "And miss messing with that overgrown egg plans and saving you. Are you kidding me, babe?"

"Oh Ash," Mina happily kisses him while he is bed.

Sonic and Eve softly smiles to see Ash is alright and Mina is happy. It may take time, but they're sure that Mina and Ash will heal as long as they have each other.

At Eggman's fortress, Dr. Eggman is furious that his plans is a total flop, and he knows who are responsible for this. He is stomping on the radio like crazy in rage.

Eggman angrily shouts, "I Hate that Mongoose, and I hate those Hedgehogs!"

Mina's Song: Sonic the Hedgehog Comic #153

Sonic's Song: The Adventures Of Sonic the Hedgehog

All Good: My Little Pony Equestria Girls Spring Breakdown


	3. Chapter 3

New Mobotropolis Saga Episode 3: Parents' Concerns for Freedom

At the back of a workshop, in the outskirts of New Mobotropolis, Tails the twin tail fox is busy working on a new plane. The plane is over ten feet tall made of light gray metal with red rocket booster and a yellow nose. The plane looks more like a rocket. Tails is at front looking putting the finishing touches on the engine.

Tails tightens the bolt, "A little tightening here and."

When he's finished he lifts his head up, and says, "Done. The X Tornado is finished."

"Yo Tails!" A familiar voice calls.

Then another voice calls, "Tails!"

"I'm over here!" Tails calls out.

Walking to the back of the workshop are Sonic and Eve.

"Hey Tails, what are you doing?" Sonic asks.

"I just finished with my latest plane," Tails says.

He then shows the pair of hedgehogs his latest creation.

"Woah!" The two happily reply.

"That is so radical! It's bigger than the Tornado," Sonic comments.

"It looks like a rocket," Eve says.

"It kind of looks like a rocket, but it can't break through the planet's atmosphere," Tails says.

"So what the plane has?" Eve asks.

"It has four seats and they have their own control panel. It also comes with a Power Ring Launcher," Tails says.

"That's neat," Sonic says.

"Think we can go on a test run?" Eve asks.

"Sure," Tails says.

The three then begin to head towards the plane for them to go on it's first flight.

Just then, they hear someone calling out, "Tails!"

The three turn to see Rosemary Prower, Tails' mover walking towards them.

"Hi mom," Tails happily says, and head towards her.

Sonic and Eve walk to her as well, "Hello Mrs. Prower."

"Hello Sonic. Hello Eve. I just finished making lunch. You two want to join us?" Rosemary answers.

"Sure," Sonic and Eve reply.

Tails, Sonic, and Eve join Mrs. Prower inside the house where they are having sandwiches for lunch with some milk.

"Thanks for the lunch Mrs. Prower. These sandwiches are good," Sonic says, eating.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Eve replies.

"So what are you all doing going to do today?" Mrs. Prower asks.

"I just finished with my new plane, the X Tornado. I'm going to take it for a test flight. Sonic and Eve will be joining me," Tails answers.

"Sound kind of dangerous," Mrs. Prower says.

"He handle worse," Sonic replies.

"Yeah. You should have seen him when he took out Crocbot last year. He actually saved me and the Downunda Freedom Fighters," Eve says.

"Oh my. I don't I'll ever get used to my son leaving to save the day," Mrs. Prowers says.

"Don't worry, us Freedom Fighters have been doing this for years and we've always been able to stop that overgrown egg every time," Sonic says.

"Overgrown Egg?" Mrs. Prower asks.

"He means Dr. Eggman. It's not surprising that the evil mad man is set on ruining everyone's lives," Eve says.

"Yes. I'm sure that one day we'll defeat Eggman once and for all," Tails says.

"Until then, we can stop whatever plan he has cooked up," Sonic says.

"That does seem how we always spend our time," Tails says.

Mrs. Prower turns her head in sadness, and mutters, "Too much for many to bear."

After having lunch, Sonic, Eve, and Tails are in the X Tornado. Mrs. Prower watch as the three are in the plane and ready to blast off.

Tails calls out, "Don't worry mom, we're going to take a flight to Angel Island to see Knuckles and then make our way back here. We'll see you later."

"Okay. I'll see you later," Mrs. Prower says.

Mrs. Prower quickly get out of the way and see the new X Tornado fly into the sky to Angel Island for a test run and see their friend, Knuckles the Echidna.

Seeing the plane in the sky and leave, Mrs. Prower worriedly says, "Be safe."

Mrs. Prower sighs sadly and make her way inside. She loves her son, but it's been years since she has seen the smile on his face. There is also something she is concerned about, her son fighting against Eggman and a war for freedom.

In Castle Acorn, Sally is walking to the Royal Infirmary to visit Ash and Mina. It's been over a week since Ash has been injured due to Eggman's bomb, but understand that he has done it to save his girlfriend's life. Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor join them for a visit with get well presents.

In the medical room, Mina is sitting with Ash who is asleep right now. She's been visiting him everyday to see how his healing process going. Just the, they hear the door knocking.

Mina says, "Come in."

The door opens to see Sally and the others.

"Hey guys, how are you going?" Mina asks.

"We're fine. How is Ash?" Sally asks.

"Ash is fine, but is fast asleep. He took some medicine so he's knocked out in a few seconds," Mina says.

"We brought you and Ash some get well presents," Bunnie says.

"Thanks guys. Where's Sonic and the others?" Mina asks.

"I got a message saying that they're helping Tails test his new planem but said they'll come by when they get back. Amy and Sonia are shopping. Manic has a cold, but he says 'hi,'" Sally says.

"That's sweet. I would like to see Tails' new plane," Mina says.

"So do we," Sally says.

Mina becomes sadden, "Sally, have you noticed your parents have been acting strange lately."

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" Sally asks, confused.

"I'm not sure. I've noticed that my mother had the sad look in her eyes. I think my mother is worried about something," Mina says.

"I think I am understanding. My father has been showing much concern. Even though he is proud of me bringing a Freedom Fighter and following his footsteps to become a soldier, I can see some concern and sadness," Antoine agrees.

Rotor asks, "You think something could be bothering your parents?"

"I'm not sure. I think I remember seeing Jules, Bernadette, Uncle Chuck, and Aleena are heading to the palace," Sally says.

"Really? My father is planning on heading to ze palace as well," Antoine says.

"So is my mom?" Mina answers.

"Now that you think about it. I got a message from my mother saying she'll be visiting here today as well," Rotor says.

Sally thinks about it, "Hmm, something's strabge is going on here."

"What could it be?" Mina asks.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should figure out what it is," Sally answers.

Mina turns to Ash, "I think I would stay with Ash in case he wakes up. You can go on your secret mission to spy on our parents."

"Alright. We'll see you later," Sally says.

"Hope you enjoy the gifts," Bunnie says.

"Bye," Mina says as her friends leave the room.

The group leave the medical room and close the door. Mina has to wonder what her mother could be doing heading to the palace. That is something Sally and the others are going to find out.

In the halls, Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, and Rotor are walking down the hall to talk to their parents when they show up. Sally stops to see the door to the meeting room is slightly open. Rotor and the others stop in their tracks.

"What is it Sally girl?" Bunnie asks.

"The meeting room is open. We only use it for very important meetings. Something's up," Sally says.

Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, and Rotor peak in to see what is going on. In the meeting room, they see Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog. Uncle Cuck and Aleena, Armand D' Cooyotte, Isabella Mongoose, Mr and Mrs. Prower, and the royal couple: King Nigel Acorn and Queen Alicia. They also see two more figures.

The first one is a purple walrus like Rotor, and green eyes, but she's wearing a yellow bonnet and red lipsticks.

The second one is a pink tall hedgehog with braided hair like quills. She has green eyes, same muzzle like Amy. she is wearing a long burgundy dress with high heel shoes.

"Isn't that Amy's mother, uh, Serenity?" Antoine whispers.

"You're right. I didn't know she's here too," Bunnie adds.

"Let's listen and hear what's going on," Sally adds.

"So why have we gather today? Some of you look a little nervous about something?" Jules asks.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it couldn't be bad," Uncle Chuck.

"Noy bad. Just a little worrisome," Alica says.

Then she asks, "Do you all um, feel concerned about your children fighting this Dr. Eggman?"

Everyone look at Alicia with confused looks. Some even show concern.

"Well. I do admit, I do have concern for my children's safety. From what I heard, Sonic and Eve have been very successful. Why do you ask?" Bernadette asks.

"I don't know. I am proud of my daughter for taking charge of the Freedom Fighters and standing up for her beliefs, but I can't help but feel concern having to do that," Alicia says.

"Does it have something to do with Sally having take on being a leader at a young age. She along with Sonic and Eve become leaders of the Freedom Fighters when they were twelve," Aleena says.

"You're right. It's just bother my that our children have been taking on an adult war so early in their lives, and trained others for they can be ready to take on the fight," Alicia says.

"I admit, I was worried for Sally myself, but I am able to see that she made an excellent leader and a Freedom Fighter. Trapped in the Void I was able to only get a bit of information to help her, but she along with her friends took care of the rest," King Acorn says.

"True, but most of us weren't able to be with our children for years. Some of us haven't seen our children longer," Georgette says.

"I understand. It was over a year since I saw my Mina, but she accomplished so much," Isabella says.

Bernadette says, "I think I can speak for all of us saying on how proud we are of our children. We've all lost so much and able to be with them again."

"But with Dr. Eggman still running loose on Mobius, our children will continue fighting. I just wish there was something we could have done back then when Robotnik took over Mobotrpolis," King Acorn says.

"I know. Makes me wish there is something we can do to help them with their fight," Serenity says.

"I understand. But we have to remember that our children have grown so much, even your daughter Amy," Georgette says.

"True. I still couldn't believe how much she has grown. From what Sonic told me, Amy wished herself to be older to save them. Yet. she is also starting to become matchure. Even though she has her moment," Serenity says, remember her daughter.

"Even I noticed the change within your child. I never remember Mina being this incredibly fast. I know she is quick on her feet and loves to run, but she was never this fast. She's almost fast as Sonic and Eve now," Isabella says.

Uncle Chuck says, "Mina mentioned that some parts of her past after being separated from you is a little sketchy, but she's able to make the most of it."

"I must admit, my son, Antoine has grown. He still has some jitters, but I can see how strong he has become. I couldn't be more proud than I've already been," Armand says.

"I quite agree. Even the twins are strong, especially my niece and nephew," Aleena says.

"Yes. Sonic and Eve have been a huge help for the Freedom Fighters," Jules says.

"Let's not forget the nice thing they've done for Tails. They love him like a little brother," Bernadette says.

"Yes. My son told me so much that Sonic, Eve, Sally, and the others have done for him. Even I noticed how much my son has grown," Mr. Prower says.

"Yes. Especially with his interest in invention and technology. I heard that he also helped your and Rotor with the Deroboticizer, Charles," Mrs. Prower says.

"He did. We also build other machines that were used to destroy Robotnik's factories and anything he throws at us," Charles says.

Aleena snickers, "I think it's kinda funny how the mad scientist went from calling himself Dr. Robotnik to Dr. Eggman. It's kind of silly."

Then the other adults start laughing.

"I think it's because his body is round like an egg," Jules says.

Bernadette says, "Hush now."

"So how are they doing?" Serenity asks.

"Well, Sally and some of her friends went to visit Ash to see how his healing doing," king Acorn says.

"I remember. Mina was devastated to see him hurt by an exploding bomb," Isabella sadly says.

"Don't worry, we've been checking on his medical records and attention, and he is making good progress. It will take him a few more weeks for a full recovery," Aleena says.

"Yes. I never thought Eggman would stop this low over a song, and your daughter is a talented singer," Bernadette says to Isabella.

"Yes, but your daughter is talented too. Mina told me, they used to sing and write songs together before she left to become a pop star," Isabella says.

"Speaking over your daughter. Is it true that she isn't your real daughter?" Serenity asks.

"You're right. Eve came to use from an escape pod. We never found out who she was before she lost her memories. Not even where the capsule came from. WE tried looking over the data base, but it didn't lead to anywhere," Jules answers.

"I remember. Every Mobian has to have at least half a page about themselves, but there's nothing about Eve before she came to us. It makes me wonder if Eve came from a location no one is aware of. Somewhere not even on this planet," King Acorn says.

"You think she's an alien?" Isabella asks.

King Acorn laughs, "Of course not, I'm not saying she's different. From what Jules, Berndatte, Uncle Chuck, and Aleena told me, Eve is a very special hedgehog. She is able to use the Master Emerald sword, and perform powerful Chaos Energy. Of course, some are destructive when her emotions take control of it."

"Yes. I do admit, your daughter Eve is quite a mystery," Armand says.

"But she is a very nice girl. She's smart, athletic, powerful, and has other talent," Isabella says.

"True, but there are still mysterious that Eve has, especially her memories. From what we discovered, something awful must have happened that caused Eve to lose her memories, and she's afraid of it," Aleena says.

"From what Eve is able to remember. She has an older brother and a mother. In fact, her mother has been secretly watching her until her memories have returned," Bernadette says.

"Really now? I'm surprised Even hasn't mention it," King Acorn says.

"I guess Eve is still a bit silent about her past. Sonic told me that a few times when something made eve recalled a terrible even of her memory, she ends up forgetting the day it happened," Bernadette says.

"That's awful," Serenity calmly says.

"It was. I felt that Eve experienced something horrible that caused her memory to be erased. There are so much she remembers, but couldn't remember anything," Bernadette says.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did your daughter remember? Alicia asks

"Well, my daughter remember her having an older brother named Shadow and her mother named Obsidian, and they're both hedgehogs like she is. She also told me that she remembered seeing the Overlanders and is friends with a few a them, especially a young girl who Eve remember as Maria," Jules says.

"I see. There must have been a few Mobians and Overlanders who weren't involved in the war and have peace," King Acorn, thinking on the statement.

"Probably for a while. Eve remembered overlanders were chasing them having guns. She said that the girl who was her friend was shot at that time. Eve and Shadow managed to escape, but were separated from each other," Bernadette says.

"That's terrible. That poor girl," Serenity says.

"Yes. The poor dear must have been so frightened," Georgette says.

"Still raises some questions; where did Eve come from and what happened to her and her family? We only have a bit to what happened," King Acorn says.

"I understand, but we can't force her to remember," Jules says.

"I'm sure she'll remember someday," Alicia says.

"That seems all we can do. Allow Eve to remember this on her own," Uncle Chuck says.

"I wonder if we'll get to see Eve's birth mother. Maybe she can tell us what happened," Isabella says.

Suddenly, the door opens as Sally and the others fall to the ground. The parents quickly turn their heads to see them.

"Hmm, I thought we have a group of nosy people here. Never expect to be your children," Serenity says.

Sally nervously laughs, "Hi mom. Hi dad."

Meanwhile, Tails, Sonic, and Eve are flying in the X Tornado and see Angel Island a short distance away.

"Man Tails, this plane is so awesome! It will be great for our missions," Sonic says.

"I agree. Too bad, only four people can fit in there," Eve says.

"I know, but I want to be sure I have enough for the gadgets and weapons I build in could fit," Tails says.

"Let's land this plane and show it off to Knuckles and the chaotix," Sonic says.

"And that's where we're going," Tails says.

Tails flies the plane to the Master Emerald shrine where Knuckles, Julie-Su and the Chaotix are. The three look down as Tails fly the plan to see the group of friends at the shrine and where the Master Emerald is now.

Sonic and Eve call out, "Knuckles! Hey Guys!"

Down below, Knuckles is sitting next to the Master Emerald as Julie-Su and the others relax on the grass. They soon hear someone calling out to them.

"What's that?" Charmy asks.

Espio looks up, "There's a plane up there."

The group look up to see the X Tornado. They see the ones inside the X Tornado are Tails, Sonic, and Eve waving to them.

"Look at that cool plane they have. I'll have to bet Tails or Rotor made that," Mighty says.

"I agree," Vector says.

In the X Tornado, the three giggle with glee.

"I think they notice us," Sonic says.

Then Tails says, "Let's head back home to see how well it flies back."

Tails then turns the plane around and they head back to new Mobotropolis. From the looks of it, Tails' new X Tornado have been doing well.

Back at Castle Acorn, Sally and the others are in the meeting room with the parents.

"We're sorry about spying on y'all. We just want to know why you all gather," Bunnie apologizes.

"However, we understand as to why you all are meeting and understand that it's kind of wrong to be eavesdropping," Antoine says.

"We're sorry," Sally says.

"It's alright. I guess it's understandable to see all of us gathered like this. We do admit, we have become a little concerned about you all taking on a war against Eggman at your age and doing it for years. However, we understand that you both are willing to fight for the cause that we had during the Great War," King Acorn says.

"Having Freedom Fighters for children aren't always easy for us, but we've heard and seen how much you all grown and we could never been more prouder," Alicia says.

Sally then hugs her mom and dad, "Thanks."

"Now, I think it will be a good time for us to head back home for the day," Serenity says.

"Yes. I know we all had a long day," Isabella says.

Mrs. Prower says, "My husband and I will head back home to meet Tails and the others there."

"We'll join you," Jules says.

The parents head back home to be with their families and friends.

As Mr and Mrs. Prower head out with Mr and Mrs. Hedgehog they see the X Tornado flying over the city.

"It seems that our children are back and it seems Tails' new plan is working well," Mrs. Prower says.

"Let's go greet them," Bernadette says.

The pair of parents head back home to see the children and then head back home for the day. All the parents know that even though their children are fighting, they'll do whatever they can to give them support.


	4. Chapter 4

New Mobotropolis Saga Episode 4: The Lost Heart Diamond of the Bears

One night everyone in New Mobotropolis and Knothole, everyone is sleeping peacefully. Sleeping peacefully in her bedroom, Eve is fast asleep in her bed with Jazz sleeping next to her. Suddenly, Eve begins to dream again as she sleeps in her bed.

In her dream, she is a little girl holding a stuffed bear and reading a book. She sees pictures of the locations that are in the planet. Just then, her mother Obsidian walks over to see her.

"What are you doing, sweetie?" Obsidian asks.

"I'm looking at the pictures of the planet," Little Eve says.

"You really like the planet, don't you?" Obsidian asks.

"Well, I'm not sure. I really like to go there. Do you think we get to go there someday?" Little Eve asks.

"Maybe someday. There are so many Mobius has that you couldn't find in your books," Obsidian says.

"I can't wait," Little Eve happily says.

Obsidian then picks up Eve, "I know. Come on, it's time for your check up."

"Okay," Little Eve replies.

Some time later, Obsidian walks into the room with Eve in her arms. Then puts Little Eve on the ground. Eve walks inside to see her human friend Maria, her brother Shadow, and two figures.

One is the elderly human who has a gray mustache, and wears glasses and a lab coat. The second is not a human or a hedgehog. This one is a red color Echidna wearing a lab coat, but his face is blurry.

Eve runs to the old man and hugs his leg, saying, "Hello grandfather."

Then Eve hugs the Echidna, "Hi daddy."

The Echidna laughs, "Hello, how's my little princess doing?"

"Fine," Little Eve answers with a smile.

Just then, her dream has been cut short, but a knock. Eve wakes up from her dream sits up with a yawn. She sits up and stretches her arm. She then hears knocking again and turns her head to see a familiar face of a female fox.

"Fiona?" Eve asks confused.

Eve gets out of her bed and walks to her window. She opens it and Fiona comes through it.

"Hey Eve, it's been a while," Fiona happily says.

"It was, but what are you doing here, and this late at night?" Eve asks quietly.

"Nothing much, just in the neighborhood to see if you're willing to help us with something," Fiona says.

"Uh us?" Eve asks.

"You wouldn't think I come here on my own," Fiona comments.

Eve walks to the window to see Nic the Weasel waiting for them on the ground.

Eve turns turns to Fioan, "Alright Fiona, what's going on?"

"Listen. Nic and I need your help with something," Fioans says.

"Is it important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night?" Eve asks.

"To put it simply, yes," Fioan says.

"What is it?" Eve asks.

"Nic and I found some kind of treasure map. It was supposed to lead us to a diamond in the shape of a heart, and we would like your help to get it," Fiona says.

"Hmm, sounds interesting. I guess I can come. Just give me a few minutes to change and get my gear," Eve says.

"Thanks. See you at the bottom," Fiona says. She then jumps out of the window and meet Nic down.

Eve says in thought, "Just gotta gather some supplies and leave Sonic a note, and then I'll help Fiona and Nic and be back before they know it."

Sometime later, Eve has changed to her jumper, grab her sword, and other supplies, and meet Nic and Fiona down stairs. The three are now flying in Nic's aircraft and are flying over the water and to the jungle across the sea. They travel a long time until they reach the beach and the jungle area. By the time they reach the jungle, the sun begins to rise and start the new day. Eve looks, at the green trees of the jungle with vines, large leaves, and bushes. There is a large and long river along with insects and non-mobians in the jungle.

So Nic, what's so important about this Heart Diamond of the Bears?" Eve asks.

"There're a tale about it, and it's a pretty long one," Nic says.

"We haven't reached the ruins yet, so I think we have some time," Eve says.

"True. Of course, the legend has been woven within this tapestry," Fioan says, showing a colorful tapestry.

The tapestry is purple with blue, red, pink, gold, and silver weaved into it. The large blanket is also covered in bright glowing sparkles.

"Interesting. I remember reading that Mobians used to sew up their jewels, messages, or even stories on it. Guess it's true," Eve says.

"Yeah. And it's quite a story," Nic says.

"So what happened?" Eve asks.

Fiona shows Eve the tapestry, "It all began six hundred years ago. The Jungle Bears who lived in the jungle are known as the Sloth Bears. A peaceful and kind of advance race. The Sloth Bears were kept hidden from society because they blend in with the trees around them. Mobians even have trouble finding where they live."

"So what does this Heart Diamond have to do with it?" Eve asks.

"Apparently, the Heart Diamond used to be the heart of the Lu, who is the son of the village elder. Legend has it, when a terrible war broke out, Lu sacrificed his own life to save his people, by using all his magic on it. When he died, they kind of well, take out his origins and mummified him," Nic says.

"Yuck!" Eve replies, sticking her tounge out.

Then asks, "Why would they do that?"

"I think the legend says that they believed in the afterlife, so they put him in a tomb with treasures, food, and his belongings inside," Fiona says.

"Anything else?" Eve asks.

"When they were cutting Lu to take out his well, origins, they found that his heart has been transformed into a pink diamond. His father and the people are shocked to see it. They figure the strong Diamond represent the pureness of his heart. The pink color represent the love and compassion he had for his people. They decided to leave it in the same chamber, and placed it in the coffin with his body. Then they seal it up, never to be touched by time," Nic says.

"Wow! That is one wild story," Eve says.

"I know. I'm not sure if the legend is true, but there is a heart diamond," Nic says.

"So how were you two able to find the map?" Eve asks.

"We found it along with a curator of a museum in Westopolis, and asked us to see if we can find the gem and bringing there. He'll paid us to get the gem. He said it will be a special touch for his mineral museum," Fioans says.

"It must be very important if a museum curator wants to get it. And let me guess, the reason why you want my help is because you need help getting past the possibility of bobby trapps in the tomb," Eve says

Nic laughs, "You catch on fast, and we're glad to have you aboard just like old times."

"Yeah. I just hope we won't run into any trouble like Mammoth Mogul or Dr. Eggman," Eve says.

"Mogul, probably not. He only wants you or those with special talent. Eggman, he wants to sell it to the highest bidder," Fioans says.

Eve thinks a little, "Good point."

"Alright ladies, we've reached our destination," Nic says.

Eve and Fiona look out the window to see a tall pyramid that looks like large layers that is becoming smaller by each stack. The place is covered in vines, leaves, and bushes. Luckily, it's behind a large clearing and a waterfall with a river next to it, so it's easy to land the ship. Nic lands the ship next to the lake so it won't float away. The hatch door opens and the three girls walk out.

The three girls stand in front of the temple of this sloth bear, Lu. They see how big it is, and see the temple entrance is open.

"That is a big pyramid," Eve says.

"I know, and the entrance is wide open," Fiona points out.

Eve thinks, "Hmm, it seems that the Sloth Bears suspect intruders to come by. I wouldn't be surprised there are traps in front of the temple or when we enter inside."

"Luckily, I have a few things that is going to make our job easier," Nic says.

"Like what?" Eve asks.

Nic then brings out a bag and unties it to reveal a hand full of marbles.

"Marbles?" Eve says, confused.

"Don't worry, I use them all the time to activate some traps that are close by," Nic says.

Nic and throws the marbles at front and all jump on the tiles at front. A few of them lower a little when the marbles land on them. Suddenly, large spike jump up at front making the girls yelp in fright.

"Woah! Now I know why you need the marbles," Eve replies, still surprised.

"Now that the traps are activated here, we can head inside," Fiona says.

The group of three walk around the sharp spikes. Thanks for the traps being activated they remain like it before they reach the other side. When they begin to walk back down, the spikes lower down again.

"Well, we have to be careful when we head back," Eve says.

The three then continue to walk inside. Unknown to the three someone else is there as well and see the traps being activated from the ground. With the smirk of her pink lips, the mysterious figure that has a silhouette of a female begin to follow them.

In the temple, Eve, Fiona, and Nic are walking down the hall, slowly. They are keeping an eye out for more traps that could be around the area. As they walk down the hall, they can see ancient writing on the wall. Along with cobwebs, grass, leaves, and vines like the outside. They also feel a cool breeze coming from the outside.

"Boy, this place is old, cold, and spooky," Eve says.

"Yeah. I think they do that on purpose to scare of possible treasure hunters or treasure thieves," Nic says.

"Aren't you guys treasure hunters?" Eve asks.

"Sort of. We mostly just apply for jobs whenever they're available. Course, some of them involve treasure hunting, bounty hunting, even secret spying missions. You can say we do things that are legal and illegal," Fioan says.

"I don't think you should admit that to a Freedom Fighter. In fact, I'm positive about it," Eve weary says.

"Don't worry, we done this multiple times. We're always been careful with our job and we almost always get the job done," Nic says.

"What do you mean by almost?" Eve says.

Suddenly, Eve feels something lowering from her feet. Eve quickly looks down to see the tile she has step on lower down.

Eve groans, "Oh no."

"Guess, not running into bobby traps isn't as easy as I thought," Fioan says.

Suddenly, strange slots appear on the wall. They gasp in shock to see bows with arrows on them and ready to fire.

"Guys! We need to go! Now!" Eve screams.

The arrows of the bows begin to fire. Eve, Nic, and Fiona begin to dodge out of the way. They perform jumps slide, jumping on the walls, and other ways to dodge the arrows. Soon enough, they reach the other side without any trouble getting through.

Once the three are out of the hall of arrows and bows, they walk in a chamber that has a large room with poles with swinging sword. The three treasure hunters are stunned to see the sword are swimming fast, enough to slice a fruit or vegetable completely sharp and fast.

Eve asks, "Am I the one thing this is a little overkill?"

"Trust me, this is more than a little overkill. So much for them being peaceful," Fiona comments.

"Just because they're peaceful, doesn't mean they have weaponry," Nic says.

Eve steps forward, "I'm guessing this is where I come in. I am the one who is very skillful with a sword."

"Yep. This is something a skillful swordsman can do. All you need to do is use your sword to get across this area, and press the button at the end to disable the trap," Nic says.

Eve looks at the traps and to see a brown looking button on the other side. That is what will be deactivating the trap.

Eve then bring out her sword, "Alright, here I go."

Eve then walks back for a little and turns toward the trap. She takes a few deep breaths and runs to the trap. Nic and Fiona watch to see Eve slicing the sword in half with her sword. At the same time, the black and red colored hedgehog is dodging the swords coming her way. They are pretty impressed.

"Oh man, look at her go. I knew letting her come with us is a good idea," Fiona says with a smile.

"Yeah, but our adventure isn't over yet," Nic says.

"You're right. I just hope we can get the gem before she comes along," Fiona replies.

The two girls continue to watch Eve slicing the sword with her own along with dodging the others that are coming to slice her. As Eve slices and dodges the swords, Eve is coming closer and closer to the otherside. Soon enough, Eve makes a high and fast jumps to the otherside, and presses the buttons to the trap. The poles stop speeding around in circles and the swords fall to the ground. Nic and Fiona run to the otherside of the trap to see Eve taking deep breaths and looking tired.

"You did great girl, you feeling alright?" Nic asks.

"Yeah. Just a little tired. I would be able to use my sword's power, but it could get dangerous because of the old structure," Eve says.

"Good call girl. All we need to do is walk to the next room," Nic says.

"The gem might be inside," Fiona adds.

Eve stands up, and says, "Then let's go before any more booby traps come along to give us more trouble."

Eve, Fiona, and nic walk inside the chamber to find the Heart Diamond. Suddenly, Eve feels the strange sensation and turns around to see no one there.

Fiona calls out, "Eve! We found the diamond! Come on!"

Eve turns around and then turns back to where she senses something.

She then walks into the chamber, "Coming."

Eve walks inside to follow her friends. The being that Eve suspects to have sensed peeks her white color ears out to hear Eve's voice.

"Hmm, should have known that she would be here to help them out. I'll have to be extra careful even if we are friends," A female voice says.

In the chamber, Eve is able to catch up with Nic and Fiona to see a giant room. On the other side of the room on a pillar that is sitting on the top of a staircase is the Heart Diamond. It's about as big as a Mobian's head and it's a bright pink shade color.

"There it is, the Heart Diamond," Fiona.

"Man that is one pertty gem," nic says.

"Come on, we better get to it before something happens," fiona says, walking ahead.

Eve grabs Fiona and pulls her back, "Hold on Fiona, we don't want to fall into another trap."

"You're right. Wonder if there are any traps around here?" Fiona replies, looking around.

The group looks around to see if they can find any traps around the room. Eve then notices the tiles on the ground and how there is a pattern of four creatures. The pattern goes: Sloth Bear, Polar Bear, Grizzly Bear, and Panther.

"Hmm, I wonder," Eve says to herself.

Eve picks up a stone and tosses it to one of the tiles. Just then, the tile breaks and falls inside that reveals lava under the tiles.

"Good call," Nic says.

"Yes, but now, we need to figure out how to get across without taking a lava bath," Fiona says.

Eve looks at the tiles, "Maybe the answer is on the tiles. From the looks of it, there are four animals on it, and one of them doesn't belong there. So the one that doesn't go with the other must be the safe tiles."

Eve looks at the tiles to see which animal doesn't belong.

Eve then has the answer, "I know. The Sloth Bear, the Polar Bear, and Grizzly Bear are all bears, except panthers which is part of the female group."

Eve then slowly lifts her foot and places it on the tile with the panther on it. Eve then does the same with the other foot. When she places both food on the tile, nothing happens, making the hedgehog sighs in relief.

"It's clear. You guys hop on the panther tile and follow me," Eve says.

Eve begins to hop on the other tiles with the panther. Fiona and Nic follow Eve's lead and only jump on the tiles that are safe. The three continue to hop on the tiles as they get closer to the other side of the chamber. Eve is the first to reach the other side. Follow by Fiona, and Nic is the last to get across.

When they reach across, the three walk up the stairs to see the Heart Diamond shimmering on the pillar. The mysterious figure fly to the top of the temple to see the three looking at the gem.

"I'm not sure, what if the thing has a trap too," Eve says in concern.

Fiona then brings out a bag, "I got it covered."

Fiona gently walk to the pillar and looks around to see if there are any bobby traps on the side. She then moves her hand over to see if there's any above it Seeing the coast is clear. Fiona slowly reaches her hand to the diamond as her other hand holding back is reaching to take its place. Fiona then grab the gem slowly, and then slowly removes it as she gently places the bagon the pillar so it will take the gem's place.

Fiona turns to the others, and says, "I got it."

"Great. Now let's get out of here," Eve says.

The group of friends begin to walk down the stairs, unknown that the pillar holding the bag is going down. Hearing the sound, Eve turns around to see the pillar is lowering and a hatch begins to open from above.

Eve worriedly says, "Uh guys, I think we need to move."

"Why?" Nic asks.

Eve points back, "That's why."

Nic and Fioan turn their heads to see the hatch opening and coming out of it is a giant round boulder that is around ten feet tall in a circle.

Fiona shouts, "Run!"

Eve, Nic, and Fiona begin to run down stairs, and to the tile floor.

Eve shouts, "Fiona! Nic! Hang on!"

Eve reaches her hands out to them, Fiona and nic each grab hold of Eve's hand. Charging up her speed. Eve super speed down the airs and across the tile before they can fall into the lava. The three continue to run down the hall. Eve runs past the chamber with the lowered sword. Then down the hall past the booby trap with bows and arrows. Finally, Eve runs super fast past the entrance and the sharp spikes. Eve runs super fast that she ends up crashing inside Nic's aircraft.

In the aircraft,the girls groan as they are on the ground after hitting it. The girls sit up while Fiona is holding the Heart Diamond.

Eve sighs, "That was too close."

"Yeah, but we got the Heart Diamond. Now we can take this to the museum in Westopolis," Fiona says.

"And we couldn't have done it without you Eve," Nic says.

"I was just trying to help friends. Still, I can't help but think that someone has been spying on us," Eve says.

"I'm sure the person is long gone by now, and probably didn't get out of the traps," Fiona says.

"Still, someone managed to get inside without noticing. Don't you find it strange?" Eve replies.

"Maybe, but we manage to get the gem and we can head to Westopolis. But first, we'll drop you back at New Mobotropolis," Nic says.

Eve smiles, and says, "Thanks."

Fiona and Eve take their seat while Nic flies the aircraft out of the jungle. In the tree, the mysterious being is able to escape and that one is Rouge the Bat. She usually after ancient treasure or precious gems, but decides to let this one go, for now.

"Well, it looks like Eve and her friends manage to get the gem out for me. I'll just have to wait for another time to have the Heart Diamond in my posession," Rouge says.

Over the ocean in the aircraft, Nic is still flying across the ocean to bring Eve back to New Mobotrpolis. Eve and Fiona are tired from their adventure that they have fallen asleep in the flight. Soon Eve begins to dream again like from the night before.

In this dream, Eve is a young hedgehog and is looking at a few books. There is a picture of an island that has caught her attention. A scientist is there giving Eve and her brother Shadow a history lesson. Little Eve is sitting on her brother's lap as she looks at the picture of the island and echidnas.

Little Eve asks, "What's this place and who are these Mobian?"

"It's a floating island known as Angel Island, and the Mobians are known as Echidnas" The scientist answers.

"Did it come from the planet below?" Little Eve asks.

"Why not ask your father?" The scientist questions.

The father, who is really an echidna walks into the room, "I'll tell you, Eve."

Little Eve turns to her father, and asks, "Yes father."

"The place Angel Island is an island that has been floating in the sky for centuries. I have heard many Tails about how the island came to be and what happened to the island," The father says.

"Did you live on the island?" Shadow asks.

"No my son. I lived somewhere else. Somewhere when I like to live in the past," The father answers.

"Is it really bad?" Little Eve asks.

"Let's just saw, the Twilight Cage Zone is not a good place for children," The father says.

"Okay, Are there any great stories from the island?" Little Eve asks.

"Well, there have been many tales about the island. There was this one story that my family have talked about for generations," The father answers.

"What is it? I want to hear it. I want to hear it" Little Eve asks.

The father chuckles, "Okay, I'll tell you the story."

"Yay!" Little Eve happily cheers.

"The story started about two brothers who were also scientists who lived over four hundred years ago," The father explains.

Suddenly, Evebegins to hear someone calling her name, "Eve. Eve. Eve, it's time to wake up.

Eve slowly opens her eyes and her vision is blurry. She fully opens them to see Sonic staring down at her with a smile.

"Hey sleepy head, glad to see you're awake," Sonic says with a smile.

Eve sits up from her seat, and says, "Morning Sonic, where are we?"

"You're back in New Mobotropolis, Eve," Nic says, walking to her.

"Oh. I didn't realize, I feel asleep," Eve says.

"That's okay. It's good for you to get some sleep. Now you best get on home. Fiona and I have a gem to deliver," Nic says.

"Okay," Eve says.

Sometime later, Eve and Sonic wave goodbye to Fiona and Nic as they fly the ship in the air and leaving the city.

"So Eve, how was your treasure hunt?" Sonic asks.

"It was great, and kind of dangerous," Eve says.

"Sound school. Wish you invited me to come along," Sonic says.

"Well, Fiona and Nic came to our place in the middle of the night," Eve says.

Eve then yawns, "I'm getting a little tired. I think I'm going to head back to bed."

Eve then goes in her room after her long day of traveling to an ancient temple. Eve lays down in her bed and falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

New Mobotropolis Saga Episode 5: Big Top Terror

Today in New Mobotropolis, there is a circus that is supposed to be fun, exciting and will make everyone happy. However, this is one circus that isn't going to make everyone happy. Eggman has taken over the circus and is forcing the heroes to perform dangerous acts.

Sonic is kind of stuck at the moment. He is being forced to juggle flaming sticks while standing on a tightrope high in the air.

Sonic panics, "Oh man, I don't know why Eve and Sally were so excited about coming to this circus. So far, I'm not having much fun!"

On the ground floor, Eggman is standing in center ring holding a whip on one hand and holding a microphone on the other. He is also wearing a top hat with a purple strap that has a circle with a gold star on it.

Eggman announces, "Ladies, gentlemen, and children of all ages! Welcome to the Greatest Evil Show on Mobius! I would like to welcome the Royal Acorn Family as my special active audience."

Strapped to their seats, many of the citizens of Knothole and New Mobotropolis are being held captive and are guarded by roboti clowns. At the front of the audience are Sally and her family.

Sally glares at Eggman, "My father sponsored this circus! This was supposed to be a special preview performance! You tricked us!"

"That's show biz, princess. So just sit back and enjoy the show." Eggman remarks.

"Why you conviving?" Sally angrily says, trying to get off of her seat.

Alicia says, "Sally, you must calm down."

"You can't expect me to watch Eggman's Circus of Doom," Sally sternly says.

"No, but Eggman is not going to let us leave anytime soon," King Acorn says.

"He's right. These straps he has on our seats are too hard to break off," Elias says, pulling on the restraint.

Sally mutters, "I can't believe Eggman tricked us so easily like that."

Eggman then announces, "In our first ring… We have Amy Rose! Watch her feats of strength against my Mighty Eggphants! If she stops running, that is."

Amy is screaming in one of the rings that is in a cage. She runs as she tries to get away from two large robot circus elephants.

"Circus are supposed to be fun, but this isn't fun at all!" Amy screams as she runs away."

Then Eggman announces, "In our next, watch as that buffon Knuckles play with all the Egg Clowns!"

In the second ring, Eggman has Knuckles dressed like a clown with a red nose, funny hat, and everything. Knuckles is destroy each and every clown, but more are coming.

Hearing the comment, Knuckles shouts, "I am not a buffoon! When I get my knuckles on your, you're history!"

Close by, there is a small red clowns and more Egg Clowns are coming out to attack.

"Oh my! However did I manage to fit all of them into a tiny car? Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" Eggman replies with laughter.

In the third ring, we have our show of courage watch as fluffy little Tails and Cream fight against… Lion, Tigers, and Bears! Oh my!"

Shocking, Cream, Tails, and Cheese are trapped in a cage with robot of tigers lions, and bears.

Cream hugs Tails, "I'm scared!"

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out," Tails says.

Then Eggman says, "Oh top of the cage and trapped in a forcefield of spinning bombs. See Eve the hedgehog using her Chaos energy to repel the bombs. Will she should out? Probably not!"

Eve is trapped in the forcefield and uses her energy to keep the bombs away. Sadly, more continue to come as Eve is having trouble keeping them all in a circle.

Eve struggles, "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

Eggman announces, "Finally, Daredevil and Pain in the neck,Sonic does his dangerous high wire over a giant tank of water and without a safety net!"

And that's where our hero is now. Thanks to Dr. Eggman, and there is a giant tank of water below. One false move and Sonic will sink like a rock.

Sonic shouts, "You're so going to get it when I get down from here!"

"I love to see you try," Eggman says.

Suddenly, Decoe and Bocoe comes over wearing white jumpsuits with Eggman's face on it.

The two shouts, "Ta da!"

That makes Eggman yelp, "Gah!"

"We're ready with our acrobat routine!" Decoe says.

"When do we go on, boss?" Bocoe asks.

Bit Eggman angrily says, "Never! The show is booked!"

"B-but… we just wanted to…" Decoe says.

But Eggman says, "I'm the ringmaster! I saw what goes on and what doesn't!"

Then tells the Badniks, "Now go make sure Bokkun stays out of the sweets! You remember what happened last time!"

"Yes, sir!" The two robots say in defeat, and leave the circus.

Meanwhile, Amy is still running away from the Eggphants.

"Stupid Eggphants! If only I could fight back, I…" Amy says to herself.

She stops in her tracks and makes two Piko hammers appear in her hands, "Of course! I have my hammers! All right, you two! Get ready for -"

"My hammers?!" Amy yelps as the Eggphants take her Piko hammers.

Now the Eggphants are using them on her.

Amy runs away screaming "Waah! Stupid Eggphants! Knuckles! HELP!"

Knuckles however, already has his own problems. He is fighting more clowns than he has ever done. Then again, this is the first time fighting off a bunch of clowns.

"Busy here, Amy. These robots are strong!" Knuckles says, bashing one with his knuckles.

Sudden;y, one of the clowns uses a fake flower to squirt something that isn't water.

Knuckles quickly dodges it, "They've got acid spitting flowers…"

Then another uses a water sprayer to spray water like tsunamis.

"And high pressured water bottles," Knuckles adds doding it.

Knuckles lands on his feet as he says, "Which isn't all that bad compared to the-"

Suddenly, Knuckles ends up getting his face hit with creamed pie. Then the pan falls of his face.

"Pies," Knuckles mutters in anger.

In the cafe, Cream and Cheese are very scared that they hug each other pretty tight.

Cream asks, "What are we going to do, Tails? We can't fight such scary robots!"

"No, but we do have one advantage!" Tails says.

Then Tails spins his tails, "We can fly!"

"That's right!" Cream says joining him.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese happily says.

The three take to the sky and fly to the top of the cage. Suddenly, the robots of lions, tigers, and bears activate jet packs from their bodies and backs and fly to where the three friends are.

That make Cream go, "Eek!"

"No fair!" Tails comments.

At the same time, Eve is using her Chaos Energy to create a force field around herself as well as keeping the bombs away from her. The cannons continue to fire more and more bombs that there are too many for Eve to hold.

"I always say the Circus always have a band to end their shows, but this is ridiculous," Eve says.

Sonic looks to see spinning spikes are coming towards him in different directions as he juggles flaming poles.

"Okay… enough is enough!" Sonic says, and jumps off the tightrope before the spikes can reach him.

He then waims to the cages as he says, "Hang on, guys! Here I -"

Suddenly, Sonic ends up getting his bottom hit by a net that is electric.

Sonic screams, "Yow!"

And grab onto the rope tied in the air

Eggman laughs, "I said there was no 'Safety' net, Sonic! But there's a 'Not safe for you' Energy net to keep you from saving the day!"

Sonic growls in anger, "When I get my hands on him."

Outside the circus, Decoe and Bocoe are still disappointed that Eggman won't let them join the show. At the same time, Bocoe is holding Bokkun by the baby leash to make sure he doesn't get his hands on any sweets and eat too much of them.

Bocoe sighs, "Why does the Doctor have to be so mean?"

"Maybe he's jealous because our costumes look better than his ringmaster outfit," Decoe says.

Bokkun continues to run to the sweets, but the leash prevents him from doing so. He then notices a Cotton Candy stand.

"Cotton Candy! C;mon, guys! Just one little sweetie?! Please!" Bokkun begs.

"No way, Bokkun! You might go crazy and go on a massive sugar rush like last time," Decoe denies.

"If only we could put him someplace safe. Then we could live our dream," Bocoe says.

Decoe points out, "You mean like that conveniently empty cage?"

"Yes, something like that would work nicely," Bocoe says.

The two then look at each other and think, "Hmmm."

Decoe opens the cage and Bocoe throws Bokkun inside.

Bokkun grabs the bars and screams as the robots leave, "You stinky dumb faced traitors! Let me out of here!"

He then sits down and makes circles in the dirt, "It's not my fault the candy are so sweet and they're begging me to eat them."

Bokkun looks through the bars to see the food, "If only there was some way to roll this thing over there. Maybe I could reach the goodies through the bars…"

Suddenly, Bokkun has an idea, "That's it!"

Bokkun grabs on to the bars and uses his jetpack to fly and roll cage to the snack bars. With a loud crash, Bokkun is able to get to the cotton candy machine.

Bokkun shouts, "Victory!"

"Now then, how do I run this cotton candy machine?" Bokkun asks himself picking up the instructions.

Bokkun looks at the instructions. Then tosses it away, "Bah, those instructions are too conservative."

"There needs to be enough cotton candy for everyone! Especially me!" Bokkun happily says.

He grabs a bag of sugar and pours it into the machine. He quickly turns on the machine and pour more as the machine is making cotton candy.

Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters are not doing so well with this Circus Eggman has put on for them.

Seeing the spikes coming towards Sonic, Sally screams, "Sonic! Look out!"

Sonic quickly let go of the ropes and jumps down.

Eggman chuckles, "Enjoying the show, princess?"

"This is horrible! I won't sit here and watch you hut my friends. When I get out of here, you're show is over," Sally angrily answers.

"No you won't," Eggman answers.

"And why is that?" Sally asks.

Eggman presents a video camera with wings on it.

"You and everyone who buys a copy of tonight's recorded performances! I'll be rolling in little rings and gems!" Eggman says.

"You mean that this is a get rich scheme or something?!" Elias angrily asks.

"You can say that princy," Eggman says.

Suddenly, the lights turn on, and someone says, "Introducing the greatest act of the evening!"

"What?!" Eggman exclaims in shock.

On the top of the trapeze are Decoe and Bocoe. Each one holding a rope bar on opposite sides of the tent.

Bocoe announces, "We are the Incredible Flying Machines!"

"We have the wright stuff!" Decoe adds.

Eggman shouts in anger, "What are you doing?! Get down from there!"

The two robots look down to see Eggmna waving his arms around.

Decoe thinks it's something else, "He's waving at us to go! At last!"

Both of the robots jump from the top of the tents and swings on the bars. Then they both fly as they do summer salts. However, when they grab onto each other. They notice something wrong.

"Um Decoe? You were supposed to catch me," Bocoe says.

"B-but Bocoe! I thought you were supposed to catch me!" Decoe says

Sonic manages to climb back on the rope as both robots fall and crash on to the electric net.

Sonic then jumps down ,"Thanks for shortening out that energy net. Guys! Now for the real show to begin!"

Sonic then spin dashes at the cage and break it so Tails, Cream, and Cheese are able to fly out.

"Just in time!" Tails says.

"Thank you, Mr. Sonic!" Cheese says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"We're not done playing 'bait' yet," Sonic says.

The group then hurry out as the animals are beginning to chase them. Everyone excluding Sonic are getting spooked.

Sonic says, "This way!"

Sonic super speed while Tails, Cream, and Cheese fly to Amy who is still running away from the Ggphants. Sonic grabs on to Amy bridal style and everyone dodges out of the way. Soon enough, the robot animals crashes into each other and break into pieces.

Samy happily says, "Sonic! You came to rescue me!"

"Are you kidding, Amy? A hero never forgets," Sonic says.

Tails flies over, "But how are we going to save Knuckles from all those Egg Clowns? Not to mention Eve from the flying bombs?"

Sonic stops in front of the table of cream pies and places Amy on her feet.

Sonic grabs one, and says, "With these!"

Knuckles continues to fight off the clowns until the cream pies fly to the clowns' faces.

At last," Knuckles comments.

Then the pies fly to the bombs and they all explode.

Amy then smashes the little red cars along with the cannons in anger, "That's enough of that!"

Soon, Eve is able to break free from the bubble and flies back to the ground.

"Thanks, I felt like my Chaos Energy is lowering on power," Eve comments.

Knuckles says, "Thanks for the help guys. I-"

But before he can finish, Sonic throws a pie at Knucke's face. Knuckles is steamed about it.

While Sonic laughs, "Sorry Knuckles! I couldn't help myself!"

Just then, Eggman says, "Keep back! I still have the Acorn Family at my mercy!"

Suddenly, the clowns are smacked in the face by flying pies.

"Then I'll settle for you," Eggman says, and grabs Alicia by her arm.

"Let me go you brute!" Alicia shouts in anger

Suddenly, King Acorn punches Eggman in the face making him let go of the queen.

King Acorn turns to his wife, "Are you okay, Alicia?"

"I am. Thank you Nigel," Alicia says, and gives her husband a kiss.

Suddenly, there is a strange rumbling sound. Everyone looks around confused as Eggman gets up to hear the rumbling sound.

"What's that noise?" Eggman asks.

Suddenly, a hole burst into the tent and Bokkun is riding in the cage on a wave of cotton candy.

Bokkun screams, "I didn't do it!"

Sally quickly grabs the whip and breaks it in half. That cause the straps to disappear and everyone are able to break free.

"Everyone, look out!" Sally shouts.

Everyone hurry out of the way of the cotton candy. Those who are able to fly grab everyone from the circus ring and hurry to the high section of the stands. Soon, the whole circus is covered in cotton candy

"So um, boss… do you like cotton candy?" Bokkun sheepishly asks.

And so, everyone is saved thanks to Sonic, Eve and the Freedom Fighters along with a giant wave of cotton candy that everyone begins to eat.

"Well, things certainly are… pink," King Acorn says.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Amy, Cream, and Bunnie reply. Then they giggle.

Alicia says, "Well, you did say you wanted to put in a show but to remember. I saw everyone will remember this circus for a long time."

"I have to agree," King Acorn says.

Knuckles the turns to Eggman and his robots who are trying to sneak away from the scene. Eve and Sonic see them too, so all quickly get in front the bad guys with their arms crossed.

"Hey Egghead, how would like to do one more act for us?" Sonic asks.

The next moment, Eggman and his robots are stuffed in a large cannon aiming far away from here.

Knuckles dusts off his hands, "That ought todo it."

"Get me out of here this instant!" Eggman shouts in rage.

"Don't worry we'll let you out," Eve says with a smirk on her face

The Royal Family nod their heads in reply.

King Acorn turns to Cream who is holding the rope to the cannon.

He says, "You heard the man, Cream."

"Yes your majesty," Cream happily says.

Cream pulls the rope that fires the cannon, and send Eggman and his robots away.

Making them scream, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The Mobian begin laughing along with the sounds of clapping and cheering. Even the Freedom Fighters enjoy the show.

"Now that's entertaining," Sonic says.

"Yeah. Maybe we should do a circus every year," Eve replies.


	6. Chapter 6

New World Saga Episode 1: A City of Overlanders/Humans

One evening in Acorn Castle, Sally has invited all her Freedom Fighter friends for a sleepover in the castle like they used to. Everyone is laying down in a large room and they're on sleeping bags and pillows. Right now, they are having snacks and drinks.

"This was a great idea for us to have a sleepover in the castle," Sonic says.

"Yeah. We haven't done a sleepover here in years not since Robotnik attack the city when we were kids," Eve says.

"Yeah, but it's nice for us to have some time to relax," sonia says.

"You're right. It's a great time for us to relax and have some time to hang out together like we used to," Sally says.

"I have to agree," Amy says.

Cream happily says, "I'm happy to come too. This is the first time I've been in a real castle."

"Thanks. I'm happy that you and Cheese could come," Sally says.

"Cheese and I are excited. And Cheese is happy to be with Jazz," Cream says.

Everyone turns their heads to see Cheese and Jazz flying together with smiles

"We're also happy that you and Ash are able to come," Bunnie says.

"How are you feeling Ash?" Antoine asks.

"I feel much better now. I'm glad I'm finally out of the hospital. It's boring being stuck in a hospital bed," Ash answers.

"True, but I get to spend a lot of time with you," Mina says.

Ash and Mina giggle and give each other a kiss. Soon everyone begin giggling.

"So Sally, what is it you wanna talk about?" Rotor asks.

"Yeah. You said that it's important," Sonic says.

"Well, I thought it would be nice if all of us could go on a fun trip tomorrow," Sally says.

"A trip?" Tails asks.

"Yes. I thought it would be nice if we take the Tornado and X Tornado and fly off to one of the cities," Sally says.

"Sounds cool," Eve says.

"I think it's a great idea. We can do some shopping for some new clothes," Amy says.

"See all ze sights," Antoine says.

"Listen to great music," Mina adds.

"And taste some delicious chili dogs," Sonic adds.

Sally groans, "Don't you think of anything besides food?"

"What? A love a good chili dog," Sonic says.

"Bet you also love a good stomach ache," Ash mutters.

Soon everyone in the room begins laughing while Sonic crosses his arms with an annoyed look on his face.

Then Sonic says, "Very funny."

"So where do you want to head to?" Eve asks.

"Well. I think it will be a good idea to try somewhere new. Plus, I thought it would be a good idea to help my father," Sally says.

"What do you mean?" Bunnie asks.

"Like all of you know. There was a Great War between Overlanders and Mobians. And as you all know, Dr. Robotnik helped us win the war, and you all saw how that happened," Sally says.

"I remember," Antoine says.

"I remember my mom told me about it. My father was in the war before Robotnik came along," Mina says.

"Our dad told us about it too," Sonic says.

Eve ask, "Why did you ask?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to help build ties between the Overlanders and us, Mobians," Sally says.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Manic asks.

"Manic's right. We've never been to many Overlander Cities. Not to mention, what happened to my father," Geofrrey says.

"Of course, Geoffrey. You don't have to come if you don't want to," Sally says.

Sally remembers about what happened. Her mother and her brother aren't the only ones who has been targeted, Geoffrey's father has been in the same aircraft when it crashed. Many of the Mobians' family including the Freedom Fighters have parents who have fought the Great War someway or another.

"I don't really mind. Sort of, but I want to at least accompany you," Geoffrey says.

"I agree. It wouldn't be right for you to head there alone," Hershey says.

"Yeah. I'm going too," Eve says.

"Me too," Sonic says.

"We all are going with 'y'all Sally girl. We're friends and Freedom Fighters, and we stick together," Bunnie says.

Amy asks, "Question is, where are we going to go?"

"Go where?" A voice speaks up.

Everyone turns their heads to see King Acorn walking into the room.

"Hi dad, what are you doing here?" Sally asks.

"I just thought I check up on you and your friends to see how you're doing. What are you up to? You mention about going somewhere," King Acorn replies.

"Well, um, you see, I'm planning that me and my friends will go on a trip tomorrow. And well, I also thought I help you with something," Sally says.

"What's that?" King Acorn asks.

Sally take a deep breath, "I want to help you fix the well, tension between New Mobotropolis and the Overlanders. I know, it sounds crazy, but I thought it would be a good time to put the past behind us and move on. That also means, making peace with them."

"Hmm, I don't know. The Mobians and Humans have been at war with each other for a long time. I'm not sure if it's the right time to make peace with them, especially with Dr. Eggman around causing trouble," King Acorn says.

"Oh," Sally says, feeling disappointed.

"But, I don't see why you want to go on a trip with your friends. Do you have a place in mind?" King Acorn replies.

Sally think, "That's what I'm trying to figure out. I was going to ask and see if you have an idea."

"Hmm, I think I can name a few places. There's Future City, Westopolis. Of course, you all know Echidnaopolis on Angel Island," King Acorn says.

"Anything else?" Sonic asks.

"Hmm, where some of the places are only inhabited by humans. It might not be dangerous, but you would need to be careful," King Acorn says.

"What's that?" Eve asks.

"There is the United Federation as well as Station Square. Of course, I think Station Square is a nice place to go to. It's a great city and there are beaches some miles away," King Acorn says.

"Sounds like a great place to go to," Eve says.

"You're right. I saw we should go to Station Square," Sally says.

"Let's go for it," Sonic says.

"I am not sure if we should," Antoine nervously says.

"Come on Antoine, it will be fun. We'll all be here with you," Bunnie says.

Antoine blushes a little, "Well, when you put it like that."

The group began to giggle with smiles on their faces.

Sally says, "Alright, we can leave tomorrow afternoon and we'll get all our things together for our flight."

"I agree," Bunnie says.

Eve yawns, "Right now, I think we need to get some sleep."

"Yeah. We have a big day tomorrow," Sonic says.

"Well, I'll let you all get some sleep. You all seem to have a big trip ahead for you tomorrow," King Acorn says.

Then says, "Good night."

"Good night," The group reply.

Everyone begins to get to sleep for the night for their trip to Station Square tomorrow. They will need to make sure they have everything they need for tonight.

The next day in early afternoon, the Freedom Fighters have their luggage ready for their trip to Station Square. The Tornado and X Tornado are being filled with the luggage and other supplies for the trip.

Sally says, "Alright, Sonic, Tails, Amy and Sonic will be in the X tornado while the rest of us are going to be in the Tornado."

"I can't wait to go to the city. It's going to be really fun," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"Yeah. I wonder what Station Square will be like?" Amy replies.

"I'm not sure. I've never been there before," Sally says.

"Never have I," The others reply.

"Well, How about we head over there and find out," Sonic says, hopping into the X Tornado.

"Yeah!" The gang cheer.

Everyone finish gathering their things and hop on the planes. In the X Tornado, Tails is taking the job of steering while Sally flies the Tornado.

Tails turns the levers and says, "Here we go!"

The X Tornado's energine begin to turn on and with that begins to move. The plane moves fast, and the group begins to shake rapidly. The plane begins to rise into the air and takes off into the sky. The Tornado follows soon after. Now the Freedom Fighters are making their destination to a new town which is like traveling to a new world.

Sometime later, the two planes are following the coordinates Tails has placed on the GPS of the planes. It's been a while since they left and they are still flying over the ocean. Some of the friends are already asleep.

Sonic yawns, "Yo Tails, how long is this going to take until we're here?"

"We'll be there soon," Tails says.

"But that's what you said about a half hour ago," Sonic complains.

"Sonic, try to get some sleep. Tails will let us know when we're there," Eve tiredly says, waking up from her sleep.

Sonic sighs, "Fine."

Sonic lays back and closes his eyes to wait until they reach the destination of their trip. To Sonic, being trapped in a certain location makes him want to run out and run a marathon. More hours have come and go, and soon it's already getting dark. Tails looks ahead to see the bright lights of a city.

Tails turns his head to the others, "Guys, I think we're here."

Sonic, Amy, Eve, and Jazz begin to wake up from their sleep.

Tails then presses the button, "Sally, we flying over Station Square right now."

In the tornado, everyone else are sleeping while Sally is driving the plane. She looks down to see the city they are heading to.

"I see it, we'll find a place to land outside of the city," Sally says.

"Good idea," Tails says, through the speaker.

Sally then turns her head to the others, "Guys, it's time to wake up. We're here."

Soon, everyone begin to wake up from their sleep. Some rub their eyes and try to stretch from the cramped space. Cream and Cheese are the only ones who are sleeping.

Tails continues to fly the X Tornado and are flying past the city. Sally flies the Tornado not far from behind. Tails looks down to see if there's a place for them to land. Finally, he sees a large island not far from the beach and it's clear enough for them to land.

Tails uses the controls as he says, "Alright, we're coming in form a landing."

"Good. I really want to stretch my legs," Sonic tiredly says.

"I could really use a drink of water," Amy tiredly says.

Eve yawns, "I would like to get back to sleep."

"We've been sleeping for hours," Sonic comments.

"Alright everyone, hold on tight. We're coming for a landing," Tails says.

Tails uses the controls to lower the X Tornado with the Tornado flying from behind. Soon, the X Tornado lowers as it's wheels come out of a compartment. Soon, the X Tornado lands on the ground safely. One the plane has landed, Tails is the first to jump off. Sally comes out of the tornado.

Sonic and the others are tired, but are able to exit the plane safely. After sometime waking up, everyone is amazed to see the city of Station Square from the island.

"Wow! The city looks incredible," Sonic says.

"I agree. It's beautiful," Eve says.

"There are so many lights. I'm surprised they're awake at this time," CReam replies.

Sonic walks forward, "Come on, let's go explore the city."

"Hold on Sonic, are you sure we should be going to the city right now. The humans might not be taken the fact Mobians are here at this time of night," Sally says.

"Aww stop worrying, I saw we check the city is like at night and then check it out in the day," sonic says.

"I am thinking you're going to get us into trouble," Antoine says.

"When did I ever get us in trouble?" Sonic questions.

"Almost all the time," Sonia answers.

Eve sighs, "The point is that we should go to the city right now. At least, not all of us at once."

"What do you mean?" Mina asks.

"Maybe a handful of us can take a look around to see the city to see if it's safe for us to go," Eve says.

"I'm on Eve on this one. Like your father said, they might not be too keen on us Mobians being around the city," Goffrey says.

"So which one of us are going to go to the city?" Hershey asks.

Sally thinks, "Hmm, there are sixteen of us, well including the Chaos. I think at least four or five of us should go. The rest can set up camp for the night."

"Um, which one of us is going to go to the city, Ms. Sally," Cream asks.

"Okay. Sonic, Eve, Geoffrey and myself will go there. Rotor, you and Sonia are in charge and set up camp," Sally says.

Amy asks, "Can I come too?" Then lets out yawn.

"I think it will be a good idea for you to sleep for the night," Sally suggests.

"Okay," Amy tiredly ssys.

Eve turns to Cream, "Cream, can you keep an eye on Jazz for the night."

"Okay," Cream says.

"Don't worry Sally, we'll get everyone set up and we'll stay together," rotor says.

"Thanks Rotor. Now, remember to keep a close eye out for anyone who might come to the island. We won't know if Dr. Eggman is going to attack us. I don't know, but I sometimes feel he is going to show up at some point," Sally says.

"I wouldn't put it past him Sally girl," Bunnie agrees.

Sonic says, "Alright, hang on! Eve and I are going to go supersonic speed."

Sonic grabs hold of Sally while Eve does the same for Geoffrey. Soon, the two hedgehogs super speed to Station Square to see what the life in Station Square is like. They also hope the humans won't give them any problems. At the same time, Rotor and the others begin to unpack their things and set up camp for the night.

Running over the water, then running on the beach, finally, running on the rock like road, Sonic and Eve continue to carry Geoffrey and Sally to reach the city of Station Square. Soon, they reach the city limits of the city. Then the two hedgehogs put their friends back on their feet.

"Alright, we reach the city limits. Now what do we do?" Eve asks.

"Well mate, I doubt simply walking in the city will be a good idea," Geoffrey says.

"I don't see why's it a problem," Sonic says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Geofrrey's right, the humans might be confused or scared to reveal our presence to them," Sally says.

Eve thinks, "Well, it is night time. There might not be that many people out at this time of night."

"You're right. You and I will be able to use our super speed to get into the city and hide somewhere without being seen," Sonic says.

"Oh, Idon't know," Sally says.

"We don't have that many options. Let's go into the city and see what we can find," Eve says.

Sally sighs, "Fine, but we must be very careful."

"Good. then let's go," Sonic says.

Geoffrey sighs, "Something tells me we're just going to get into trouble mate."

"I wouldn't be surprised if we did," Sally replies.

With that, the group of friends begin to walk into Station Square to see what life it has to offer.

In the city of Station Square there are creatures that walk on two legs, have different skin colors, and fur on top of their heads and/or face. They also wear clothes and it's easy to tell which is male or female. Sonic, Eve, Geoffrey, and Sally secretly peek their heads out to see the beings.

"So those are Overlanders also known as Humans?" Eve asks.

"That's right. Mobians were at war with them for a long time. The Mobians won the war with Robotnik's help, but used his own tech to hurt us at the end," Sally says.

"What are we going to do now?" Sonic asks.

"Well, we can go look around and see if there's what the city has," Sally says.

Suddenly, they hear a scream.

"What was that?" Eve asks.

They see a man wearing dark clothes along with black sunglasses and a black hat running away holding a purse. They turn to see an elderly woman on the ground and has a cane in her hand.

"Help. He stole my bag!" The woman calls out.

"That man stole that old woman's bag," Geoffrey says.

Eve steps out, "Well, he's not going to get away with it."

"Eve no!" Sally panics.

But Eve runs out of the alley and hurries to catch the bad guy. Eve then performs a spin dash on the ground and rolls so fast that she trips the thief on his feet making him fall on the ground on his back. The bag flies in the air and is going to land on the ground. Eve then quickly turns back and catches the bag. The thief turns around in anger to see the black and red hedgehog.

"Hey buddy, stealing from innocent elderly people is wrong! And rude!" Eve sternly says.

The thief growls in anger, bring out a knife, and charges at Eve, "You're dead you rat."

Before the thief can strike. Eve dodges out of the way, grab the thief by the arm, and throws the human over her shoulder making him fall to the ground again.

"I'm a hedgehog you jerk, not a rat," Eve says.

Just then, a man wearing what looks like a police uniform grab the thief by his wrist and place handcuffs on it. Eve turns to see an elderly woman who has been robbed by the thief. Eve calmly walks over to her and presents her bag.

"Here you go," Eve says with a smile.

Then helps her, "Here, let me help you up."

Eve helps the elder woman up and gives her back her purse.

The woman smiles, and says, "Thank you, dearie. I must say, I have never seen a hedgehog before, especially as sweet as you."

"Thank you. And uh, you're welcome. It's kind of what I do, helping people when they need it. I must get going," Eve says, blushing a little.

"Okay, and thank you again," The woman says.

"You're welcome. Goodbye," Eve says.

Then leaves the scene. The elderly woman is amazed to see Eve runs off so fast. Then the police officer comes along.

He asks, "Are you okay ma'am?"

"Yes. I'm alright, and it's thanks to a red and black girl hedgehog. She may have dark colors, but she has a bright and a sweet smile," The woman says with a smile.

Deep in the alley, Sonic, Eve, and the others are able to get away.

Eve says, "I'm sorry guys, but that woman was in trouble."

"It's okay Eve, you were just trying to do a good thing. At least we know someone is friendly," Sally says.

"Yeah. I love it when you show that thief who's boss," Sonic says with a grin.

"Yes. Let's not forget he was going to use a knife at her mate," Geoffrey says.

"It's okay Geoffrey. Sonic didn't realize that I might end up putting myself endanger. All that matters that I'm not and I ended up doing something good. I just hope no one else saw us," Eve says.

"Then let's go look around some more. Only this time, let's try to be a little more high alert," Sally says.

"Right," Eve says.

The four continue to travel around Station Square. They see a park and there aren't many people here. They then look around at the giant buildings in the area. They're tall and seems that many people could live there. After that, they check out in the different streets to see the cars, and other vehicles that are different than their own. They also notice a few robots flying around and don't seem to be like Eggman's. Finally they have arrived in a shopping district. There are clothes, stores, food stores, and jewelry stores.

"Wow! There are a lot of stores. It's too bad their closed for the night," Eve says.

"True, but there seems to be a lot. I wonder how people are able to go there without dealing with so many crowds," Sally says.

"I have to agree luv. I have to admit, the city seems a lot like New Mobotropolis," Geoffrey says.

"Yeah, except it's taller," Sonic says.

Suddenly, Eve stops at a store and notices a strange shadowy figure inside.

Eve whispers, "Guys, I think there's someone in there."

Sonic, Sally and Geoffrey stop and look to see someone is walking around.

"Do you think it could be a thief?" Sally asks.

"I wouldn't be surprised. And judging by the silhouette, it doesn't seem to be a human," Eve says.

"Let's see if we can sneak inside and stop him," Sonic says.

"Good idea," Sally whispers.

The group of friends hurry to the other side to see the door is open. The group secretly sneak inside to stop whoever is inside the building. The four secretly peek out to see the thief. It seems to have large ears and a long tail.

The thief snickers, "Getting these jewels is like taking candy from a baby. Those stupid humans won't notice a thing."

The four look to see the thief putting the jewels in a bag. He then picks up a blue diamond that seems to be glowing a little.

"This one is the real prize," The thief says.

The four look at the gem. Eve then feels a strange sensation from it.

Eve reel sizes, "That gem is no diamond. I think it's a Chaos Emerald."

"A Chaos Emerald? What it doing here of all places?" Sonic asks.

"Either way, we need to stop that thief from stealing it," Sally says.

"I got it cover," Sonic says, spin dashing into action.

Sonic spin dashes the thief in the back making him fall and drop the bag of jewels. Sonic then activates the alarm as he and the thief fall and break the glass tables.

Suddenly, the lights turn on to see the glass, jewels, and Chaos Emerald on the ground. Eve quickly grab the emerald in her hand.

The thief gets up to reveal a beige rat with black hair, with dark brown ears, a long pink tail, and bucked teeth at the front. He is wearing a dark blue sweater, black pants, dark brown shoes, and a black eye mask.

The thief angrily says, "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

"Other than seeing you break in, you're trying to steal these gems," Eve says.

"Who are you?" Sally asks.

"The name is Rizo De Disguise. Famous rat thief and the art of disguise. I was going to use the gems to make a fortune, especially that diamond," The rat says.

"We won't let you get away from stealing anything," Sonic says.

"True that mate, there are four of us and only one of you," Geoffrey says.

Suddenly, they hear someone shout, "Freeze!"

The group stop and look to see the human police are at the front door and holding guns.

"Nobody move. Just raise your hands and come quietly," The officer says.

Rizo says, "Nah. I think this is where I can make my exist!"

Rizo then picks up a black ball and throws it to the ground and make smoke comes out of it. Everyone cough and cover their moves of the smoke. Eve makes sure to put the emerald in her bag so the thief can't find it. When the smoke clears, everyone can see Rizo is gone.

"He gotta away!" Eve says.

"Not for long!" Sonic says, ready to run.

"Hold on Sonic," Sally says, grabbing Sonic's arm.

Just then, the police walk over.

One says, "Hold it. We need you to come with us."

The four Mobians look at each other in concert seeing that they end up getting caught by the police, and will have to go with them to the station.


	7. Chapter 7

New World Saga Episode 2: A Tour of Station Square

Back on the island, everyone is sleeping in their tents for the night. Everyone except Sonia and Rotor. They are waiting for their friends to return. Sadly, it's already been hours since they have gone to Station Square.

"Rotor, do you think Sonic, Eve, and the others are alright?" Sonia asks.

"I don't know. I'm sure they're fine," Rotor says.

"I wonder how they're doing in the city?" Sonia asks.

"I hope you're alright. They have been gone for a while now, but I'm sure they haven't gotten himself into too much trouble," Rotor says.

Sonic, Eve, Sally, and Geoffrey are not in trouble, but they are at the police station in Station Square. The four Mobians are sitting on four chairs in a small room while three police officers are standing on the other side of a chair between them.

Sonic groans, "To think, we're trying to save the day and we end up being stuck in the police station."

"I don't think we'll be in too much trouble. As long as we explain to them what's going on, we won't be in trouble," Sally whispers.

"I hope, luv," Geoffrey says.

"It's best to explain to them what happened," Eve says.

The officer with an orange mustache says, "Alright uh, Mobians. I like to ask you a few questions regarding the event in the jewelry story."

"We break in that store, we were trying to catch the one who did," Sonic says.

"Yeah. that rat Mobian who called himself Rizo was trying the rob the place, we entered through the back to stop him," Sally says.

"It's a good thing we did," Eve says.

Then takes out the blue emerald from her bag, "He almost stole this."

"What's so special about the gem? It looks like a giant blue sapphire to me," The female officer with a brown bunned hair.

"Well, it's not exactly a normal gem," Geoffrey says.

"It actually have special powers. It could be dangerous if it's fallen in the wrong hands. Scratch that, it is dangerous," Eve says.

"No kidding," Sonic mutters.

"Hmm, a gem full of interesting power. How do you know about it?" The officer with the mustache asks.

"It's kind of a long story, but let's just say we have come across the emeralds before," Sally says.

"Anything else we need to know?" The female officer asks.

"I guess that's what you need to know. We weren't trying to cause trouble," Sally says.

"Yeah. We just want to come here for a vacation," Sonic says with his arms crossed.

"Alright. It seems that we can let you all go, but I don't want any trouble from any of you," The officer says.

"Okay," Sally says.

Eve asks, "Sir, do you mind if we take this gem. We think it's probably for the best. To be sure Rizy doesn't try to steal it again."

"Alright, but remember my warning," The officer says.

"Alright, we'll stay out of trouble," Sonic says.

The group of Mobians get off of their seats and leave the office. The officers look at the heroes with firm looks on their faces.

The officer with the blond hair says, "I think it's best to keep an eye on them. To be sure they won't cause problems.

"I think we can trust them. However, it's probably best to inform the G.U.N Commander, just to be safe," The female officer says.

"You're probably right. I think you should contact him. After all, he is your grandfather," The officer with the mustache says.

The female cop, "Hmph, very funny."

Back on the island, everyone is sleeping in their tents including Sonia and Rotor. Sonic and Eve super speed back to the island and holding onto Geoffrey and Sally. They arrive back on the island to see not much has happened.

"Well, at least everything is normal while we're gone," Eve says.

"Yeah. And finally, we can get some sleep," Sonic says as he walks to a tree.

He then lays his head in front of the tree and falls asleep. The group are also tired as well.

Sally yawns, "I could really use some sleep."

"Yeah. We had a bit of a rough night," Geoffrey says.

The group decides to head to the tenths to get some sleep for the night. They hope by the next day, they'll be able to enter the city without any more trouble.

At the police station, the female officer with the brown hair bun is standing what looks like a video screen with a telephone attached to it. She presses the button and is calling someone who is referred to as G.U.N Commander.

The phone turns on to reveal a man on the screen. He has gray hair brushed back, and slight pale face. He has two different eye color, the left eye is green while the right one is brown. He is wearing a dark gray uniform with red, yellow, marks on some locations.

"Commander Tower, state your business," The Commander says.

The officer says, "Hello grandfather, how is G.U.N in the United Federation."

The commander smiles, "Hello Rachel, everything seems to be going well. There hasn't been any major crimes, not yet anyway."

"Same here, but there was a jewel burglary that has been prevented. The criminal escaped, but all the jewels haven't been taken. We did have to give one away to a group of Mobins," The officer, Rachel says.

"Mobians? In Station Square? They didn't give you any trouble, did they?" Commander Tower asks.

"No. One was a Mobian Rat that escaped after being prevented from stealing from the jewelry store. The other four were trying to stop him, and so did we. Not only that, one of them also prevent Mrs. Grace purse from being stolen," Rachel says.

Commander Tower thinks, "Kind of strange. Mobians don't usually head to human inhabited areas. At least we know they don't appear to be a threat. Did you have any identification to the four who prevented the robbery?"

"Yes. I'll show you," Rachel says.

She then presses buttons and show Commander Tower the photos. Sally, Geoffrey, Sonic and Eve's photos appear on the screen. Commander Tower becomes stunned to see the black and red hedgehog's photo.

He remains calm and says, "I see. Do you know anything else?"

"Well. the chipmunk Mobian name is Sally Acorn. The skunk is Geoffrey St. John. The blue hedgehog name is Sonic the Hedgehog. Finally, the back and red hedgehog name is Eve," Rachel answers.

"Are you sure?" Commander Tower asks.

"Yes. They mention a little about themselves. What interests me is that Eve is Sonic's adopted sister. Yet, they seem to be like two peas in a pod," Rachel says.

Commander Tower thinks for a little and says in thought as he stares at Eve's photo. To him, it's almost impossible, but notices the heart shaped gold pendant on her neck with her name. What's more, she is wearing a light blue headband. The commander is taken a strong interest in her.

His deep thought break as Rachel asks, "Grandfather, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm alright. If it won't be too much trouble, I would like you and the police to keep an eye on the mobians, especially the blue hedgehog and the black and red hedgehog," Commander Tower says.

"Of course, I was thinking the same thing. Eve though they said they won't cause trouble, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to be sure they won't cause trouble," Rachel says.

"Have to agree. I remember reading about the Great War in the news in other cities. Soleanna is one of them in the war along with the United Federation," Commander Tower says.

"Of course. I'll let you know if I find anything about those Mobians. Officer Rachel Tower, report out," Rachel says.

"Good to hear," Commander Tower says.

Rachel smiles and hangs up the video screen. Commander Tower sighs in sadness.

Then says in thought with confusion, "That hedgehog's name is Eve. And yet, she looks exactly like her, but older. She also has 'her; headband. Could that black and red hedgehog actually be her? But it's impossible. It's been fifty years since she disappeared. I'll have to wait until Rachel give me any report about her and her friends."

Commander Tower sighs, "It's been so long since I've seen her face."

Early the next day on the island, Sonic is sleeping in his tent next to Tails. Soon Sonic opens his eyes a little and sits up with tired looks on his face. He lets out a yawn and crawls out of the tent. He shields his eyes due to the sunlight. He stands up and stretches his arms.

"Man, I slept like a rock," Sonic says.

Amy comes out of the tent to stretch her arms too. She then turns to see Sonic is up.

Amy looks tired, but smiles, "Morning Sonic, how was last night sightseeing?"

"Things went okay. We kind of had to be taken to the police station after preventing a robbery at a jewelry store," Sonic says.

"You didn't get in trouble?" Amy asks.

"No. We explained to them what happened and they let us go. I have a feeling this might not be the last we see of the police. What's more, we found the Chaos Emerald in the same jewelry shop," Sonic says.

"Really? You found one?" Amy asks in surprised.

"Yeah. Eve is in her bag, and has it in her tent," Sonic says.

They both turn around to see Eve is walking out of the tent.

"Speaking of Eve," Sonic replies.

Eve walks out of the tent as she stands up and yawns a little.

She then looks to see Sonic and Amy, "Morning guys."

"Morning Eve, you look tired," Amy says.

"A little. After what happened last night, I need some sleep," Eve says.

"Glad to know you all got out alright," Amy says.

"True, but what should we do now?" Eve asks.

"That's something we need to figure out," Sally's coming out of the tent.

"The police might want to keep an eye on us after what happened last night," Sally says.

"Does this mean we might not be able to go shopping?" Amy asks.

"Sorry Amy, we might not be able to because the police already saw me and the others from last night. It might not be safe," Eve says.

"Aww," Amy says.

Sometime later, everyone is up and having breakfast from the campfire. The fire continues to keep grill cooking as Eve, Amy, and Bunnie continue to make food for them. Everyone else is sitting on the table that are set up and eating breakfast.

"This food tasted really good," Sonic says.

"Try not to talk with your mouth full," Sally says.

Cream looks at the sea to see something coming at them.

"Um Sally, I think there's a boat coming towards us," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese and Jazz replies.

Everyone turns their heads to see what looks like a speed boat coming their way and heading towards the island. Eve grabs the binocular and look through it to see the speed and sees a familiar person driving it.

"It's that female officer from before," Eve says.

"How did she know to come here?" Sally asks.

"I don't know, but if a fight she wants, it's a fight she'll get," Sonic says.

"Um Sonic, maybe we should talk to her. She might not want to hurt us," Cream says.

"She's right. We're trying not to cause trouble for the humans here. We should at least hear her out," Eve says.

"Fine," Sonic says.

The speed boat stops and the anchor drops from the side. The woman comes out wearing jeans, a green shirt, brown boots, and an orange life jacket. She jumps off the boat to the sand and walks to the group of Mobians.

The woman, Rachel smiles, and says, "Hello again."

"Um hi again. What brings you here?" Sally asks.

Amy stands in front, "If it's a fight you want, I'll give you one."

"No Amy," Eve says, holding Amy's shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to fight. I just want to see what you're doing," The officer says.

"How did you know we're here?" Sonic ask.

"Well, I didn't think you would be in the city, but I remember the island that is just outside of the city in the ocean. I used to come here when I was little. I figure this is where you will go. Plus, I saw the smoke from your fireplace," The officer says.

"Hmm, mademoiselle sure did a good deduction, "Antoine comments.

"Thanks. My name is Rachel Tower, what are your names. Well I know at least four of yours," Rachel says.

"Right. As you already met, Sonic, Eve, Geoffrey and myself," Sally says.

"Yes. I didn't expect to see more than the four of you," Rachel says.

"Right. This is Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, Amy, Mina and her boyfriend, Ash, Cream and her Chao friend, Cheese," Sally says.

Geoffrey says,"This is my girlfriend, 'Hershey."

"And these are our cousins, Sonia and Manic," Sonic adds standing between the two hedgehogs.

Eve then holds Jazz, "And this is my Chao friend, Jazz."

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

Then she alone with Cheese fly to Rachel and fly around her head.

Rachel giggles, "They're so cute."

"They're cute and adorable," Amy says.

"So Rachel, why you decide to come here?" Sonic asks.

"Like I said, I like to meet you and appears I'm also meeting your friends as well. I also thought it would be a nice idea to give you a tour of Station Square," Rachel says.

"I don't know. Won't people be staring at us weirdly? Not to mention after what happened last night," Sally says.

"I think it will be great to take a better look at the city and our friends will be with us this time," Sonic says.

"Well, I do like to check out the city somehow," Eve says.

Amy happily says, "And I like to do some shopping."

"Guess, we all like to check out the city and see what it's like," Bunnie says.

Sally sighs, "Fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt for us to look around. As long as the people don't do anything weird while we're there."

"Don't worry, I'll let the police chief know about this and he'll give you clearance," Racheal says.

"This is going to be fun," Sonic says.

After getting the approval from the chief and having breakfast, Rachel drives the speed boat with the Mobians inside. Everyone is holding on as the speed boat is fast, almost as fast as Sonic's speed. The Mobians looks ahead to see the boat is making its way to shore.

"So what are we going to do first?" Sonic asks.

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to visit the shopping district," Rachel says.

"Really? We get to go shopping?" Amy asks with glee.

"Yes. But first, we need to head somewhere first," Rachel says.

"Like what?" Sonic asks.

"Well," Rachel sheepishly says.

Suddenly, Sonic screams, "NO WAY!"

The next moment, the Mobians are in a medical buildings having check up from Station Square's vets. However, Sally and Eve have to put Sonic in a cage to prevent him from leaving. Sonic rapidly shake the bars of the kennel to escape, but it's strong enough to prevent Sonic from getting out.

Sonic screams, "Let me out of this thing! Come on guys! I am not getting a check up!"

"Is your friend always like this?" Rachel asks.

"No really. He's never been this childish before," Sally says.

"Or this rowdy," Eve adds.

Eve turns to the kennel, "Come on Sonic, it's not bad. Just pretend it's one of those check ups we have back at Dr. Quack's office."

"I don't like going to the doctor much either!" Sonic shouts. He continues to shake the bars.

Cream whispers to Sally, "Sally, I'm a little scared about getting a shot from the doctor. Can you um, hold my hand."

"I'm not sure you'll be getting a shot, but we are having a check up," Sally says.

"Yeah. It won't be so bad," Eve adds.

"Easy for you to say, you're not trapped in a cage!" Sonic screams.

The girls roll their eyes in reply.

Throughout the appointment, the Mobians have been given all sorts of check up. Height measurements, weight measurements, sight, sound, reflex, and other ways to be sure they're healthy and to learn a bit about them. It's kind of hard to give Sonic one because he keeps screaming and trying to fight his way out. Luckily, Eve uses her Chaos Energy to prevent it.

After the medical appointment, the group is walking in the city. Sonic is still holding scowl look on hi face because of the appointment. Everyone looks around to see how big the city is, and it's very different from New Mobotropolis. There are cars on wheels, people walking on the street, along with tall buildings. Humans walk around the city doing all sorts of stuff like back home, some of them are about their size. However, the Mobians notice the humans are staring at them.

Bunnie says, "Guys, I think those people are staring at us."

"Well, we do look different from them so it might take some time to get use," Rotor says.

"I don't know, some of them are starting to scare me," Mina says.

"Yeah. It's kind of giving me the creeps," Ash says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll get used to us," Sonic says.

"If you say so," Tails says.

Suddenly, Tails stop to feel something grabbing one of his tails. Tails turns around to see a baby girl in a stroller holding on to one of his tails with a smile on her face. Tails smiles a bit and uses the other to tickle her, making her laugh. Tails laugh along with her.

Suddenly, he hears Sally calls out, "Tails!"

Tails turns to see Sally and Eve waving to him.

"Come on Tails, we gotta go," Eve says.

"Okay," Tails says.

Tails then turns around, and says, "I have togo now. I hope to see you later."

Tails then leaves as the baby waves and says, "Bye Bye."

The mother who has seen it see the fox leaving and shows a calm smile on her face.

Tails joins the others and they all continue to walk down the street until they reach the shopping district. This is the same location Sonic and the others have gone to last night. Ofcourse, they're close to where the robbery happened.

"Say Rachel, were you and the cops able to find that rat," Sonic asks.

"Not yet. That rat has been robbing places for some time now, and we haven't been able to catch him or figure out where he hid his loot," Rachel says.

"I'm sure he'll find that guy and put him in jail," Sonic says.

"Let's not get too confident, Sonic. Station Square is a big place," Sally says.

"Well, since there are like seventeen of us, I'm sure we can find the guy and stop him from committing any more crimes," Eve says.

Amy looks to notice, "Look, there's a clothes store. Can we go inside?"

"Sure, but remember to stay close to me," Rachel says.

The group enter the store to see so many different clothes. Eve, Amy and the other girls look at the nice clothes and accessories here.

"Wow! Humans have about the same kinds of clothes as we do. They have clothes," Amy says.

"Hats," Bunnie says, picking up a western hat.

Mina then picks up a pair of shoes, "And shoes.

Eve then brings out a black vest with red and blue markings, "This vest is nice and it just my style."

"These clothes look great," Cream happily says.

"Chao Chao Chao," Jazz and Cheese happily say, jumping on the pile of clothes.

The girls go in the dressing rooms and change into nice clothes. They all come out to see the clothes they pick out. They then go in again and come back out wearing different clothes. Then the girls giggle with smiles on their faces.

Rachel laughs, "You look great in these clothes."

"Thanks," Amy says.

Suddenly, the Mobian girls look to see so many people staring at them.

"I'm thinking they're staring at us because we're trying out their clothes," Mina whispers.

"That or it's just because of our appearance," Sally says.

Eve says, "Let's just buy the clothes we like and get going."

"Agree," The girls reply.

After buying the clothes and hurry to their next destination. Surprisingly, the gems they have collected is worth a lot here, and only use a few clothes to buy them. The girls hurry out and meet the boys who are looking kind of tired.

"What happened to you guys?" Mina asks.

"Nothing, just being treated by a toy by a bunch of kids," Ash says.

"I know. They were pulling on my spikes," Manic says.

"At least you weren't stared at by people even though we were shopping," Sonia says.

Eve sighs, "These people are looking at us like we're part of some exhibit or something."

"Yeah. Being in a city full of humans isn't fun when they stare at us," Amy says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll get used to you soon," Racheal says.

"I do hope so," Eve says.

"We just hope there's nothing else going to happen while we're here," Sally says.

"Like what?" Rachel asks.

Eve says, "You see, we're known as a group called Freedom Fighters. We;ve been fighting with an evil scientist who wants to take over all of Mobius. Long ago, we succeeded much by turning all Mobians into robots. We all put a stop to it and all the Mobians are back to normal."

"That sounds rough," Rachel says.

"It is. We can only hope Eggman doesn't find his way here," Sally says.

"Eggman?" Rachel says, confused.

"Yep. He calls himself Dr. Eggman, but his real name is Ivo Julian Robotnik," Eve says.

Rachel blinks a few times and says to herself, "Robotnik? Hmm, why does that name sound familiar?"

"Rachel, is there something wrong?" Sally asks.

"It's nothing. How about we go grab some lunch and we can take it to the island you were camping at," Rachel says.

"Sounds good to me. I'm so hungry, I could eat thirty chili dogs," Sonic says.

"But you eat that many chili dogs regularly back at home," Sonia says.

The group of friends laugh with smiles on their faces, even Rachel starts laughing along with them.

Sonic crosses his arms, "Very funny."

Unknown to the group, they are being spied by a man who is another cop.

He brings out the communicator and reports, "Commander, the Mobians have made contact, but they don't seem to be a threat."

"What about the red and black hedgehog?" The Commander asks.

"She seems friendly, and doesn't appear to be threatening. I'll report back to see what I can find," The cop says.

"Alright soldier, you may proceed on your mission while Rachel gather information from them," Commander Tower says.

"Roger," The cop says.

In the office, Commander Tower sighs and opens the draw of his desk. He then brings out a small book. He opens it and looks at a specific page.

He sighs and says, "It's been fifty years. Eve, if that really is you with them, I hope you're happy with them."

He looks at the book to reveal a picture of a small body. He has the same appearance as the commander, but as a child. Wearing a red shirt with a white stripe on it. He is holding a small hedgehog child hugging him, who resembles Eve when she's a little hedgehog.

Meanwhile at a brand new lair on an island in the middle of the ocean. There is a large tower surrounded by surveillance bots, and they look familiar. In the fortress is Dr. Eggman, who is looking at a screen with a blinking blue light in the middle.

"So, there is a Chaos Emerald nearby. I shall find this Chaos Emerald and make the city the start of my Eggman Empire!" Eggman says and then maniacally laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

New World Saga Episode 3: Missile Wrist Rampage

At Dr. Eggman's new fortress on a small island in the middle of the Mobian Sea. Dr. Eggman is up to his old tricks. Finding the Chaos Emeralds and taking over the world. Right now he has his sights set on Station Square on his monitor.

Eggman laughs, "Conquering this puny city will be a picnic! As an appetizer, I'll start wrecking it!"

Decoe passes a deck of cards on a tray and asks, "Which robot will you use, doctor?"

"Hm, let's see," Eggmn says, picking the card and looks over the deck.

"They all look so lethal... mm, I can't choose," Eggman says.

Eggman then pits the deck together and presses the button to open a slot. He then closes it up and reaches a lever. He pushes the lever and then pulls it. The screen shows pictures like a slot on a casino machine. Then it spins around in circles until a green, gray, and blue colored robot appears on the screen with missiles on it.

"Ah, Missile Wrist! Perfect!" Eggman says, with satisfaction.

Back at the island close to Station Square, Sonic, Eve, and the others are getting their things together for the day and wait for Rachel's visit.

"I can't wait for Rachel to come over. I wonder where we're going today?" Cream asks,

"Chao Chao!" Cheese replies.

"I'm sure whatever Rachel is planning, it will be exciting," Amy says.

"We'll know soon enough because here she comes," Eve says.

Everyone looks at the ocean to see Rachel driving her speed boat to the island. When she comes to the island she makes the boat come to a stop and drops the anchor. Then jumps out to see the Freedom Fighters. Cheese and Jazz are happy to see her that they fly to her. The others walk over to see her as well.

"Hey Rachel, how are you doing?" Eve asks.

"I'm doing fine. Are you ready?" Rachel replies.

"We are. So where are we going to day?" Sally asks.

"Well. that is kind of a surprise, but first, we're going to my place. I need to put something away first," Rachel says.

"Sounds nice," Cream says.

"Oui. We would like to," Antoine replies.

Rachel happily says, "Then let's go."

At the beach far from the island, there are many people having fun in the sun. The humans are wearing swimsuits, playing in the sand, having food, or playing in the water.

There are people saying, "That guy's so cute! What is this? Oh mum... I'm so hungry!"

The people on the beach are playing without a care in the world. Suddenly, a woman on a lounge chair look up to notice something in the water. At the same time a group of teens are playing ball. One of the teens hits over a girl wearing an orange bikini and falls into the water.

The girl says, "That's okay, I got it!"

The girl walks in the water to grab the ball. Suddenly, something rises from the water making the girl scream and catch everyone's attention. Coming out of the water reveal to me Missile Wrist standing in front of the girl. After the ball hits the girl on the head, she lets out a scream. Just then, the Missile Wrist raises its arm and launches it at a lifeguard post. Then attack the cars. Everyone scream in fear and runaway.

Just then, Eggman arrives on his hovercraft.

With a smirk, Eggman says, "There's nothing more fun than making waves at the beach! Well, now that we've established a beachhead here, let's set our sights at the city!"

Sometime later, the gang arrive at a small house. It has a peach wall with a red roof, a red door, and some windows on the front and on the top. The Freedom Fighters bring the tornado and the X Tornado with them and parked at the front of the house. At the backyard, the group are having some lunch. Rachel is amazed to see Sonic eat twelve chili dogs.

"Wow! Does Sonic eat this much chili dogs?" Rachel says.

"He really does sugar," Bunnie says.

"In this breath," Sonia mutters.

"I like chili dogs too and I don't hear you complaining," Eve remarks.

"At least you don't eat thirty chili dogs in one day," Sally says.

Cream, Cheese, and Jazz are having small mini donuts covered in chocolate.

Amy happily says, "It's a nice house you have. Do you live with anyone?"

"No. It's me and Mickey," Rachel says.

"Who's Mickey?" Mina asks.

"My pet dog," Rachel says.

Then calls out, "Mickey!"

Just then, a small dog with white fur and light brown markings on its body, especially on it's right ear and its front left leg. The little dog barks with glee to see her.

"Aww," The girls reply.

"Yeah. Mickey is a great little puppy. One day, he'll be a police dog and help me on my cases," Rachel says.

"Sounds cool .You'll have a small partner," Sonic says

Meanwhile in the city, the Missile Wrist is marching in the city destroying everything in its path. The police is blocking it's way with the police cars and they're holding guns

The red head officer says through a megaphone, "Hold it there! Take one more step and we'll open fire!"

Bur the Missile Wrist is advancing.

The offer shouts, "FIRE!"

The officers fire their weapons on the Missile Wrist, but it still advancing towards them. Above the robot, Eggman is watching the futile effort of the humans.

Eggman sighs, There's a word for this: boring!

Just then, an officer wearing a mask and holding a flamethrower, fires the powerful flames at the robot. The robot catches on fire and comes to a halt. The police are seeing what is happening, believing the roboti is history.

The red head officer says, "That thing's toast!"

However, the flames die down and the Missile Wrist isn't burnt.

Eggman flies in front of the robot, and gloat to the police, "You cannot win! I can clobber you klutzes at will! Now move over or get run over!"

"Uh, we give up," the offer says in defeat.

"I can't stand quitters! Give them what they deserve!" Eggman says to the machine.

Eggman moves out of the way and fires at Station Square Law.

Back at Rachel's house, everyone is having a good time without a care in the world, and unaware that Eggman is attacking the city. Everyone is in the house and relaxing.

"So Rachel, are you really a police officer?" Ash asks.

"Yes. I am. I've been an officer for two years now. There hasn't been much trouble yet, but I'm able to handle some bad guys on my own. However, we still have trouble with this rat, Rizo around here," Rachel says.

"I'm sure we'll find him and put a stop to his thievery," Eve says.

"Thanks, but we have no clue where he is," Rachel says.

"I'm sure we'll find a way. He may claim to be the master of disguise, but he'll stick out like a sore thumb since he's a Mobian rat," Sally says.

"She's right you know," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear a ringing sound.

"What's that?" Tails asks.

"It's my video phone, excuse me," Rachel says.

Racheln then walks to a video phone that is on her wall. She turns it on to see a blond haired female cop.

Rachel says, "Hello Officer Stone, what can I do for you?"

"Officer Tower, we need you at the city. There's a giant robot attacking the city," Officer Stone says.

Hearing about the robot attack catch the Mobian's attention.

"Did you say a giant robot?" Rachel asks in shock.

"Yes. This robot is launching rocket missiles everywhere it goes, and there's a man with it," Officer Stone says.

"A man?" Eve asks.

Sonic, Eve, and Sally quickly run to Rachel and the video screen.

"A man is with the robot?" Sally asks.

"Do you know what he looks like?" Eve asks.

Sonic asks, "Does he look like a giant egg?"

"Uh Rachel, who are these creatures?" Officer Stone asks.

"Sorry Polly, they're my new friends and they start to act up when you mention the robot," Rachel says.

Then asks, "Anyway, do you know what the man looks like?"

"Well, according to the report, the man seems to have a long mustache, a pointed nose, a bald head, strange goggles, and he is round like an egg," Officer Jenny says.

The three conclude, "I knew it… that's Dr. Eggman!"

In Station Square everyone are running and screaming for their lives as the Missile Wrist is walking around the city. The Missile Wrist stands in front of the door as a man leaves. When the doors open, the man sees the robot, screams, and runs away. Everyone else does the same and runs away from the robot. The robot continues to walk inside and destroy everything in sight.

Eggman laughs seeing the robot's point of view, and says, "Go to the roof, we can do more damage from up there!"

"Acknowledged," Missile Wrist says.

The Missile Wrist lifts it arm to the roof and launches the missle through it. Outside the building, Eggman is on his hovercraft and see the police driving in their cars approach the city.

Eggman laughs, "It appears we're attracting a crowd!"

Just then, the missile appears and graffles opens on the missile.

"Proceeding to upper structural surface." The robot says. Then pulls itself up.

The robot gets pulled up as the windows and walls end up bursting from the inside. Soon the Missile Wrist is on top of the roof. Eggman appears on his hovercraft.

"Let's get this show on the air!" Eggman says.

He then presses the button and makes a holographic screen appears with his image on it. The screen appears for the whole town to watch.

Eggman announces, "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Eggman and I have some exciting news for you, exciting for me, that is and catastrophic for you. I have decided to take over your city and make it part of the new Eggman Empire! Resistance is futile. You will submit to my rule or be swept away like dust bodies! Then he maniacally laughs.

Back in Rachel's home, everyone is seeing Eggman on television. This really shocked them

"So Eggman is here!" Tails says.

"It's like we can't get away from him," Hershey says.

"But who exactly is he?" Rachel asks.

"Dr. Eggman is an evil scientist who is always trying to take over Mobius and tries to destroy us!" Eve angrily says.

"This is bad," Rachel says.

"It is bad. Ash, Hershey. You two stay here and watch, Creem, the Chaos, and Mickey. The rest of us are going to stop Eggman," Sally says.

At the building in Station Square the police has the bottom of the building surrounded.

The chief of police says through a megaphone, "Turn yourself in now, bobber, and we'll hold your end."

"You must be joking!" Eggman shouts.

"We're not playing around here, buddy! Pull over and let's see your license and registration!" The chief adds.

"I am the one giving the orders here!" Eggman says.

The chief says irritated, "Grr... oh yeah, what makes ya think so?!"

"This makes me think so!" Eggman says, and snaps his fingers.

Then the Missile Wrist launches its missile down in front of the police car destroying it with the police in front behind the bar.

"Now will you surrender your city?" Eggman asks with a grin.

The clouds clear to reveal the chief and the police are burnt and covered in dust.

The chief answers, "Sorry doc, but that's not my call. We need to run it by the mayor."

"Then go, and bring him to me!" Eggman demands.

Flying in the air, Eve, Sally, and Tails are in the X Tornado. Sonia, Manic, Rotor, and Geoffrey are flying in the Tornado. On the road, Rachel is driving her police car with Amy, Mina, Antoine, and Bunnie inside. Sonic is running on his feet.

Eve brings out her walkie talkie from the car, "Officer Tower to Officer Kyle come in."

"This is Officer Kyle, are you at the location?" Kyle asks.

"I'm almost at the location where the robot is. What is the current situation?" Rachel asks.

"It's looking bad. Eggman demands to see the Mayor of our city," Kyle says.

"Ten four, keep me updated. I'm coming over with some help," Rachel says.

Back at the building, Egman notices a man down below and from his holoscreen.

"Who are you?" Eggman asks.

A man wearing a black suit with tan skin color and beige color hair is with the police.

The man says, "I am the mayor of this city, and I won't be blackmailed to negotiate with the likes of you!"

"Really?" Eggman questions and snaps his fingers.

The Missile Wrist launched the missile at the building.

"Mayor, now are you ready to negotiate with me?" Eggman asks,

Covered in dust the Mayor coughs a little, and says, "Uh, technically sir, our charter doesn't allow me to surrender the city.

Disappointed by the lack of cooperation from the Mayor, Eggman signals the robot, "Missile Wrist, destroy this place before-"

"Eggman!" Tails' voice shouts.

Eggman looks to see Tails with the X tornado flying over the area. Then the Tornado fly over him as well and they both fly into the sky

Eggman angrily says, "It's Tails and those Freedom Fighters! I'll teach that flying furball and his friends!"

Then commands his robot, "Attention, Missile Wrist, take aim at those planes. Blast them out of the sky!"

"Acknowledged," Missile Wrist says.

The Missile Wrist aim at them, and fire at them. Tails and Sonia fly the plane and dodge the attack.

"Those came pretty close!" Sally shouts.

"Three can play at that game, hang on!" Tails says.

Tails then fires amo at the Missile Wrist, but it doesn't cause any damage.

"It's no use, its armor's too thick!" Tails says.

Eve shouts, "Tails! Look out!"

Tails and Sonia continue to dodge the robot. Then it continues to fire the missle wrists at the planes.

On Ground Floor, Rachel's police car arrive to see what is happening from above.

"Oh no, the others are in trouble. We got to find a way to help them," Bunnie says.

"We need to get up there!" Mina says.

"But how?" Rachel asks.

"Simple. Mina and I can carry you guys," Bunnie says.

Bunnie then activates her boosters. Antoine grabs one hand while Rachel grabs the other. Amy Hold on to mina and they make their way up the building. Sonic climbs up on the wall of the building as well.

Soon, Sonic and the others have reached the top and land on the top of the building. Antoine brings out his sword, Bunnie makes her blaster appears on her hand, and Amy brings out her hammer.

From the plane, Eve unbuckles her seatbelt, "Tails, open the hatch. I'm coming for a landing."

"Okay," Tails says.

Tails presses the button that opens the hatch. Eve jumps out of the plane and lands on the ground on top of the building.

Amy then brings out her hammer and shouts, "You leave my friend alone you bully!"

Amy then strikes her hammer on the Missile Wrist legs, but nothing happens. Amy feels her hands in pain, but then the Missile Wrist grabs Amy making her scream.

Mina scream, "Amy!"

Mina and Bunnie head over to attack the robot, but Eggman gets in front of them.

"Hold it Freedom Fighters. One false move and you're a goner," Eggman says.

He snaps his fingers and make the robot squeeze Amy.

"Why you over grab Egghead!" Eve angrily says.

Suddenly, Tails calls out, "Sonic! Eve!"

The two hedgehogs turn to see Tails with a missile and launches power rings. Sonic and Eve grab the rings and lift them in the air to activate their powers. The two then spin dashes to the robot.

Eggman shouts, "Get those hedgehogs!"

The Missile Wrist throws Amy, but Mina runs over and catches her.

The Missile Wrist then launches fire missile at the two hedgehogs, but the two quickly dodge.

Sonic then jumps in the air.

Eggman shouts, "Fire away!"

The Missile Wrist fires the missiles at Sonic, but Sonic jumps on one and continue to jump on opposite wrist as they fire at him. Sonic is dancing and fooling around with the robot.

This irritates Eggman, "Wise guys, i'll blow you away!"

The robot continues to fire as Sonic dances on his wrist.

Rotor shouts through a megaphone on the plane, "Sonic! Try the 'old slap on the wrist!'"

"Yeah!" Sonic says liking the idea.

Sonic lands on the missile wrist and carries back to the robot. Sonic sticks his tounge out making the robot attack. However, Sonic tricks it into taking out his own wrist.

"Bye!" Sonic shouts as he lands on the ground.

"Fire!" Eggman says.

"Not so fast Eggman!" Eve shouts.

Eve then jumps in the air as Eggman shouts, "Fire!"

The Missile Wrist fires at Eve and cause explosions. Thinking he has destroyed her.

"Yes! Eggman shouts.

But then Eve performs a spin dash while her sword is in her hand and glowing green. Eve crashes through the robot making it admit electricity. Eggman grits his teeth in anger to see his robot admitting electricity. Suddenly, the robot explodes.

Manic shouts from the plane, "Alright! They did it.

Eggman find himself covered in burn marks from the explosion. Sonic and Eve stand in front of the mad scientist.

"You lose!" Sonic says.

This isn't over, Blue Boy! You haven't heard the last of Eggman. Soon I'll rule this city, this planet, and the Chaos Emeralds will be mine!" Eggman says, laughing and flying away on his hovercraft.

Sonic and Eve watch as Dr. Eggman is flying away from the scene due to his defeat.

Eve sighs, "That guy will never learn will he."

"Sonic!" Amy screams and hugs Sonic.

Then says, "Oh Sonic, I was so scared!"

"Amy, take it easy," Sonic says, being squished.

Eve says, "Amy, take it easy. Sonic is suffocating."

"Sorry," Amy says, letting go of Sonic.

The others walk over to see the destroyed robot.

Rachel asks, "did you have to deal with this guy daily?"

"Pretty much," Bunnie ask.

"Oui. We fight against Dr. Eggman to be sure he doesn't take over the world and turn it into this Eggman Empire or Eggmanland," Antoine says.

"Yeah. He's a piece of work," Bunnie says.

Suddenly, police officers arrive after climbing up the stairs and point their guns at the Freedom Fighters.

"Alright, nobody move," The officer says.

Everyone turns to see the strange looking police wearing helmets and protective clothes and powerful guns.

"Uh Rachel, who are they?" Amy asks.

"Those are G.U.N Police, they deal with situations like this. They might think you are threats," Rachel says.

"Can you reason with them?" Mina asks.

"I could try," Rachel says.

Eve looks at the G.U.N soldiers and becomes uneasy. She lets out a small gasp and become paraylize. Suddenly, Eve begins to have strange flashbacks. G.U.N chasing her and her friends and family. After that, she sees the G.U.N soldiers have captured human scientists. Then when she's trapped in the capsule, the girl has been shot by a G.U.N soldier right in front of her. Little Eve screams in fright.

Just then, Eve screams and covers her eyes in fright at the sight of the G.U.N soldiers.

Sonic quickly holds her, "Eve! What's wrong?!"

Suddenly, Eve begins to shed tears and whimpers in fear. Rachel and the others are noticing this as well.

Rachel quickly says, "Wait, these Mobians just saved us from that robot. They aren't a threat. Lower your weapon and let us be on our way."

The G.U.N look at each other and know who they're talking to. They then lower their weapons. Soon the planes come to a landing on the building.

Sonic rush to the X tornado and says, "Tails, I need to get back to the house. Now!"

"Alright," Tails says.

Sonic hops in the plane and Tails takes off with himself, Sally, Sonic and Eve inside. Some of them get on the plane while everyone else decides to head downstairs to get to Rachel's police car. Luckily, the soldiers allow them to pass.

Evening has come and everyone reaches Rachel's house. Eve is laying down on the guest room bed and is still very frightened. Sonic has been with her the entire time, but Eve's fear hasn't decreased.

Sally looks at Eve and Sonic from the crack of the door and asks herself, "Eve? What's wrong? I never seen you this afraid before."

Sally continues to watch as Sonic sits down to Eve who is laying down and continues to rubs her head. It seems to relax her, but not fully. Sally becomes very worried for her, and wonder if seeing the soldiers has caused a trigger in her memory and one that is filling her with so much fear.


	9. Chapter 9

New World Saga Episode 4: A Truma from A Hedgehog's Past

It's been a few days since Dr. Eggman attacked Station Square and they meet their new friend Rachel Tower. Everyone has been getting along with her, and becomes good friends. But today in the guest room, there is still something on Sonic's mind. Sonic is still sitting on the bed while Eve is still laying down and sleeping. She's been like this since the Eggman attack.

Sonic worriedly says, "Hang in there Eve. Rachel said the doctor will come by soon."

Eve continues to wraps her arms around herself and her face still full of fear and sadness.

Sally then walks into the room to see how they're doing. She can see Eve is still laying down in bed with Sonic besides her.

"How is she?" Sally asks.

"Still the same. I don't get it. She wasn't like this before. Not since the last few times she became paraylized," Sonic says.

"I know what you mean. I never seen Eve like this. She's been like this ever since we defeat Eggman and the G.U.N soldiers came to confront us," Sally says.

"You were thinking the same thing. The G.U.N soldiers are the ones who caused Eve to be like this," Sonic replies.

Sally nods her head, "Exactly, I have a feeling that Eve had ran into them before, probably when she was little. She's still has these visions that causes her to be in this state. I hope we can figure this out soon."

"Yeah. I can't think of what will happen if it gets worse," Sonic sadly replies.

"Yes. I think we should talk to Rachel about this. We've been holding it back on her since she asked about it," Sally says.

"I think you're right, but I'll stay here" Sonic agrees.

"I understand," Sally replies.

After walking downstairs, Sally explains to Rachel about the situation. Apparently, the vet who has seen them before, Dr. Wang Fung arrive as well. He has light skin and black hair and green eyes. He is wearing a lab coat over a brown sweater vest and blue hurt, black pants, and dark brown shoes. He is holding a medical bad.

Sally explains the situation about Eve's condition to the vet and Rachel.

"I see, so your friend has been suffering from a memory disorder," Dr. Wang says.

"Yes. We've noticed that when Eve remembers a darker part of her past she gets scared and has trouble moving. Sometimes she ends up forgetting what happened, but what's happening now… I've never seen her like this before," Sally says.

"Hmm," Dr. Wang says, writing things down on the notebook.

Then asks, "And you say that it's possible that G.U.N Police has something to do with Eve's past?"

"That's what I'm suspecting. Ever since she saw them, she's been in a paralyzing state," Sally says.

"That could seem to be a trigger of some kind. From what you've explained Eve has been able to remember much about her past, but there are some she can't seem to remember," Dr. Wang says.

"Yes," Sally says with a nod.

Rachel sadly says, "I… I had no idea Eve must have experienced something this awful and she was so young when it happened."

"Yes. It seems to have caught her a large amount of mental damage," Dr. Wang says.

"Yes. We can't seem to figure out what happened. All Eve mostly remembers was her family and a very good friend of hers. Sadly, seeing her friend shot right before her eyes must have been a part of it," Sally says.

Rachel thinks, "Do you think a G.U.N officer could have shot her?"

"It's possible, but Eve's memories can't be trusted as of now. Now until we understand what happened in Eve's past. Sadly, it will be unwise for Eve to remember. As this Dr. Quack said, it will cause Eve to experience more damages on her psycie" Dr. Wang says.

"Are there any natural methods we could try. We just wait for Eve to remember on her down, but I think we should help her," Sonia says.

"I agree," Manic says.

"Well, it seems that Eve has a lot of memory recall and memory relapse. However, it's best to not force her to remember," Dr. Wang advise.

"We understand dude. We'll keep helping, but make sure it's a minimum," Manic says.

"Alright. I like to check on Eve and see how she is doing," Dr. Wang says.

"Right. She's upstairs in one of the guest rooms with Sonic," Rachel says.

Rachel then leads Dr. Wang upstairs. Sally, Sonia, and Manic follow them upstairs. Everyone else stays downstairs and wait for any results, but they are also very worried about Eve's well being.

Cream asks, "Amy, will Eve be okay?"

"I'm sure the doctor will be able to help her. We just need to support Eve and be there for her," Amy says.

"Chao!" Jazz replies, and follows the group upstairs.

Mina sadly says, "I think Jazz is worried too."

"She is," Amy sadly answers.

In the guest room, Sonic is still with Eve in her state. The door opens and Rachel leads Dr. Wang into the room. Sonia, Manic, Sally, and Jazz follow her. Jazz flies to Eve and lands in front of Sonic and Eve with a sad look on her face.

Jazz walks to Eve and hugs her face, "Chao Chao!"

"It's okay Jazz, I'm sure Eve will feel better soon. I hope," Sonic says, feeling concern after saying the last two words.

Dr. Wang walks over and says with a calm smile, "Hello Sonic, it's nice to see you again."

"Hey Doc, I'm fine. I wish I could say the same about my sister. Do you think you can help her?" Sonic replies.

"I'll try, but I think her condition is all in her mind," Dr. Wang says.

Just then, Eve opens her eyes a little and turns her head to see Dr. Wang, Sonic, and Jazz.

Eve tiredly says, "Sonic."

"Hey Eve, glad to see you're awake. Dr. Wang is here to help you," Sonic says.

Eve slowly turns her head to see the doctor with a calm smile on his face. Eve mananges to shows a weak smile, but also lets out a yawn.

"Um hello Dr. Wang," Eve softly says.

"Hello Eve, it's nice to see you. Are you able to sit up?" Dr. Wang replies.

"I think so," Eve softly says.

Eve then brings up a lot of her strength to sit up with Sonic's help. Finally, Eve is able to sit up.

"Good. Now, let me examine you," Dr. Wang says.

"Okay," Eve softly answers.

Dr. Wang gives Eve examines her heart beat, her eyes, ears, reflex, her mouth, and other physical examinations in the room.

Sometime later, Dr. Wang has taken Eve to the medical room to give her some X-Rays. Sonic, Sally, Sonia, Manic, Jazz, and Rachel are waiting for Eve in the waiting room. The group is still worried about Eve's condition. The vet has given Eve some X-Rays from her head and on her body.

Once the results are done, everyone is in Dr. Wang's office to talk about the results.

"Well, judging by the results. Eve does seem to be physically healthy, but it her condition does seem more mental than physical. Although, it cause her heart rate to be high and her body to become unusually warm.

"In other words, her main problem is in her mind. Specifically in the darker part of her memories and in her past," Sally says.

"It seems so. I suggest you let Eve take things easy and try to well, avoid anything that could cause her to be in this state," Dr. Wang says.

"In other words, Eve needs to be careful about running into the G.U.N Police," Rachel says.

"Exactly," Dr. Wang says.

"I guess we'll have to keep a low profile for a little bit until Eve can recover," Sally says.

"That will be for the best. I'll visit again in a few days and see how she's doing," Dr. Wang says.

"Thank you Doctor," Rachel says.

For the past two days, Eve has been doing a little better, but is still laying down in bed. After the two days, Eve is walking down stairs from the room to see the others. They are glad she is alright, but decide to help her take things easy. At the same time, Mina, Ash, Cream and Cheese are packing their things.

"Are you sure you guys can't stay?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, but I need to get back to the band. We'll be starting our tour soon," Mina says.

"And as her manager and boyfriend, I need to be sure we get there in time," Ash says.

"You two is understandable, but why Cream and Cheese are leaving?" Amy asks.

"Because we promised we to have them home tomorrow and we have already been here for a week now. Besides, I should check on my parents to see how they're doing," Sally says.

"She's right. We don't want to make Vanilla worry," Eve says.

Cream says, "I'm really going to miss you, but I had a good time in the end."

"Yes. Sorry about my condition has slowed us down," Eve says.

"There's no need to apologize. We're just glad you're feeling better," Mina says.

"Yes. Your health comes first," Cream says.

"Um thank you," Eve says.

Some time later, everyone watches Sally starting up the plane with Mina, Ash, Cream and Cheese inside. Everyone waves goodbye to their friends as Sally takes off on the plane and making her way back to New Mobotropolis.

Bunnie asks, "So what do you wanna do now?"

"I'm not sure," Eve says. She then walks back inside.

Eve then finds herself in the backyard sitting on the porch swing. She is still feeling bad about everyone worrying about her since she gone into a paralyzing state. As she is deep in her thoughts, Eve begins to remember something.

Eve is a little hedgehog who is walking down the halls. She then walks to the door and it opens. Then she walks inside. There, she sees the scientist from before. Who resembles Eggman, but has a gray mustache, glasses, and wears a lab coat. She also sees the red Echidna wearing a lab coat and this time she can see his face. He is a white crescent on his chest, and bright red eyes.

Little Eve walks in the room and happily says, "Hi grandfather. Hi daddy."

The echidna turns to little Eve with a smile, "Hello Eve, what are you doing? The professor and I are working."

"Sorry, but can you hide me. I'm playing hide and seek with Shadow and the others, Little Eve answers.

The human says, "I don't think this is a good place for you to play hide and seek."

"Professor Gerald is right. You shouldn't be playing here," The echidna says, picking up Eve.

"Sorry daddy," Little Eve saldy says.

"It's alright. Just remember that your father and my lab is off limits for games," The human, Professor Gerald says.

"Okay," Little Eve replies with a nod.

Just then, the slide door opens to reveal a small boy. He has gray hair, a green left eye and a right brown eye. He is wearing a red shirt with a white stripe, light brown shorts, and red and white color sneakers.

The boy says, "There you are Eve. We were looking for you."

"Hi Abe. Sorry Abe," Little Eve happily says.

"Hello Abraham," The Echidna says.

"Hello Professor Gerald and Professor Echidna," The boy Abraham says.

The Echidna laughs, "Now Abraman, you know you don't have to be formal with me. Just call me by my name, Cloud-Ra, or just Cloud,"

"Yes Cloud," Abraham says.

Then turns to Eve, "Come on Eve, we're going to play another game."

"Okay. Bye grandfather. Bye daddy," Eve happily says.

With that Little Eve and young Abe leave the lab to go play together.

Eve continues to think about her past and what she ast just remember. She now remembers about Professor Gerald, a boy named Abraham, but doesn't remember his last name. Yet, she also remembers the appearance and the name of her father.

"Eve, are you okay?" Sonic's voice speaks up.

Eve turns her head to see Sonic sitting on the porch swing with her.

"Hey Sonic, how are you and the others doing?" Eve ask.

"We're fine. I'm worried about you. You're looking all concentrate or something," Sonic replies.

"It's nothing. I'm feeling a little better, but still have some things to think about," Eve says.

Sonic then places a plate that has about two dozen chili dogs on the chair.

"I thought you and I could have lunch together. You haven't eaten much in a few days," Sonic says.

Eve smiles, and says, "Thank you."

Soon enough, Sonic and Eve begin to have their lunch together. The two look at the bright sunny sky and feel the nice breeze.

Eve says, "Sonic, I… I think I'm not like a hedgehog."

"Why do you say that?" Sonic asks.

"It's hard to explain, but I remember that I actually have a father, and in a way a grandfather," Eve says.

"That's good," Sonic says.

"Yes. But the strange thing is that my father is actually an Echidna who he named Cloud-Ra. And my grandfather, at least that's what I called him, is a human named Gerald. He looks a lot like Eggman, but he's very nice," Eve says.

"An Echidna as a father. That is different. Then again, Sally looks like a chipmunk Mobian yet her father is a squirrel. I think I remember a few kids who have appearances like one parent but not the other," Sonic says.

"That is true. Shadow and I are hedgehogs and yet our father is an Echidna," Eve says.

"I guess. But still, he must still be your father if you called him that. Ad for this Gerald. Maybe you just think of him as a grandfather, but he isn;t really your grandpa," Sonic says.

"Still, I really wish I could find them. I know my brother is out here somewhere. My mother has been secretly watching me, but I'm not sure about my father. I don't really remember him much, but I remember him being a scientist like grandfather Gerald" Eve says.

"Hmm, kind of out there, but I've heard must stranger things," Sonic replies.

Eve sighs, "I wish I know where they are now."

"Don't worry Eve, I'm sure you'll remember your past, where you come from, maybe even who you used to be," Sonic says.

"I do hope so," Eve says, sadly.

Sonic can see Eve is still sad about her memories and the situation she has a few days ago.

Just then, Sonic has an idea to cheer her up, "Hey Eve, maybe we can sing one of your songs. Will that make you feel better? If not, then you should get some rest."

"No," Eve quickly says.

She then smiles, "I would love to sing one of my songs, but mind if you, Sonia, and Manic join me on it.

Sonic smiles and nods his head with a smile.

Sometime later, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Eve set up their instruments and microphones in Rachel's garage. It will help to make sure the music won't bother people.

Sonia holds her keytar, "Alright, you guys are ready?"

I'm always ready," Manic says, twirling his drum sticks.

"Sonic and I are ready," Eve says with a smile.

Sonic strums his guitar strings, "Ready to roll."

Manic taps his sticks together, "One! Two! Three! Four!"

With that Sonic, Manic, and Sonia play their instruments.

**Sonic Hedgehog:**

_There's something missing _

_Something's not quite right _

_And I can feel it calling _

_To me every night_

**Eve Hedgehog:**

_A little voice inside _

_Tells me they are still out there _

_And I must never give up _

_Searching everywhere! _

**Sonia and Manic Hedgehog:**

_(Someday) _

**Eve Hedgehog:**

_We are gonna be together _

**Sonia and Manic Hedgehog:**

_(Someday) _

**Eve Hedgehog:**

_Life will be so much better _

**Sonia and Manic Hedgehog:**

_(Someday) _

**Eve Hedgehog:**

_We will build a bond no one can break _

**Sonia and Manic Hedgehog:**

_(Someday) _

**Eve Hedgehog:**

_No more dark clouds above _

**Sonia and Manic Hedgehog:**

_(Someday)_

**Eve Hedgehog:**

_United in the light of love _

**Sonia and Manic Hedgehog:**

_(Someday) _

**Eve Hedgehog:**

_My story can only end one way _

_We'll be together_

**Eve, Sonic, Sonia and Manic Hedgehog:**

_Someday _

The band continue to play as the others listen to the music, even Rachel is liking the song. Suddenly, people who are driving or walk around the area hear the music and decide to listen to the band Sonic Underground play.

**Sonia and Manic:**

_(Someday) _

**Sonic Hedgehog:**

_You are gonna be together _

**Sonia and Manic:**

_(Someday) _

**Sonic Hedgehog:**

_Life will be so much better _

**Sonia and Manic:**

_(Someday) _

**Sonic Hedgehog:**

_You will build a bond no one can break yeah _

**Sonia and Manic:**

_(Someday) _

**Sonic Hedgehog:**

_No more dark clouds above _

**Sonia and Manic:**

_(Someday) _

**Sonic Hedgehog:**

_United in the light of love _

**Sonia and Manic:**

_(Someday) _

**Sonic Hedgehog:**

_Your story can only end one way _

_You'll be together _

**Eve, Sonic, Sonia and Manic Hedgehog:**

_Someday _

**Eve Hedgehog:**

_Someday! _

_Be together _

**Eve, Sonic, Sonia and Manic Hedgehog:**

_Someday!_

The band stop playing and song and soon hear many people clapping and cheering. The hedgehogs, Rachel and the rest of the mobian turn to see so many people have gathered to hear them play and cheer for them.

Eve blushes a little, "Wow. I never expected to draw a crowd."

"And they really like it," Manic says.

"And I'll bet they like your singing sis," Sonic says.

Eve blushes, "Oh, I don't know about that."

"Eve, you're one of the best singers in New Mobotropolis and Knothole. Stop being modest," Amy replies.

Eve blushes a little.

Suddenly, they look to see and hear the people saying they want more or encore.

Sonia giggles, "I think they like to hear another song."

"They want to hear another song?" Eve asks.

"They sure do. Look at them," Manic says.

Everyone looks to see people cheering and clapping their hands. Eve and the others can tell that the people want them to perform an encore.

Eve smiles, "Oh course, I would love to play another song."

Everyone cheer happy to hear that Eve agrees to play another piece. Soon enough, the hedgehogs begin to play another song.

Laterin the night, most of the Mobians are sleeping in the living room or the guest rooms of Rachel's home. In her bedroom, Rachel is giving a call to her grandfather, Commander Tower, about what has happened in Station Square including how the Mobians well beings. Including Eve's amnesia condition.

"So you see, Eve has been suffering from amnesia ever since she was little. Eve has been able to regain most of her memories, but when it comes to a darker part of her past, Eve gets scared and sometimes ends up losing the memories of a day she began to remember," Rachel says.

"I see. Do you know the cause of it?" Commander Tower asks.

"Yes. I was where. When the G.U.N soldiers showed up to confront them. I manage to get them to lower their weapons. But before that, Eve screamed and fear and covers her eyes at the sight of them. Dr. Wang, Eve's friends and family, along with myself suspected that the G.U.N police were involved in her past somehow. We didn't want to push Eve into remembering fearing will cause her damage," Rachel says.

"I see. How is she feeling now?" Commander Tower asks.

"She's feeling better, but I'm planning on helping her. We all agreeto help Eve regain more of her memories, but Eve will need to relapse them on her own," Rachel says.

"Understood. Just keep me updated on the Mobian's activities, especially Eve," Commander Tower says.

"Of course. You know. Eve is actually a very good singer. She along with her brother and cousins are actually in a band, but too busy trying to take out Dr. Eggman," Rachel says.

"Really now? Have you heard anything about Dr. Eggman? Have the Mobians mention anything about him?" Commander Tower asks.

"They told me plenty. Turns out his real name is Ivo Robotnik. He took over their home Mobotropolis years ago, but they recently regain the city and create New Mobotrpolis. He's a mad scientist who not only trying to take over Mobius, but is also out to destroy them, especially Sonic and eve who have been major obstacles in his path. We need to be extra careful dealing with that man and the robots he'll be sending," Rachel says.

"Understood. Let me know if anything comes up and when this Dr. Eggman attacks," Commander Tower says.

"Yes. Goodnight grandfather," Rachel says with a smile.

Commander Tower smiles, "Good night Rachel."

Both the video phones turn off.

Commander Tower sighs, and says in thought, "Somehow, I wouldn't be surprised about Eve's condition."

Later in the night, Eve and Sonic are sleeping on the guest room bed. Sonic wakes up to see Eve is sleeping peacefully along with her Chao.

Sonic whispers, "Don't worry Eve, I'll do what it takes to help you get your memories back.

**Someday: Sonic Underground**


	10. Chapter 10

New World Saga Episode 5: Chaos Emerald Chaos

One morning in Rachel's home, Sonic, Eve, and the others are explaining Rachel more about their lives as Freedom Fighters. One of the information that catches Rachel's attention is about the Chaos Emeralds and their powers.

"So you're saying these 'Chaos Emeralds' have astonishing powers, and both Sonic and Eve have used the powers to take on a powerful form to defeat an evil sorcerer," Rachel says.

"That 's about sums it up," Eve says.

"It's amazing. I never heard of these Chaos Emeralds before," Rachel says.

"You've never heard of the Chaos Emeralds? Boy, you really do have a lot to learn, don't ya!" Tails replies.

Then Amy says, "Each Chaos Emerald is filled with a magical power. So you could imagine what would happen if you found all seven of ' em."

"And you say that this Dr. Eggman has tried to collect them before," Rachel replies.

"That's right," Sonic says.

Rachel thinks, and says, " Since you found one here, it's possible that there must be more round here. However, it might be unlikely.

"Why is that?" Manic asks.

"Well, if what you said is true, then all the Chaos Emeralds have disappeared," Rachel says.

"That doesn't mean they're gone for good! Anytime the seven Chaos Emeralds come together in one place, they scatter and disappear all over again!" Sonic says.

"And since we found one here, more of them must be around here," Eve says.

"That's right!" Sonic says.

"We manage to find one here and we need to find six more. If they are at Station Square it's good, but it might be a problem if they're somewhere else," Sonia replies.

"Don't worry, with all of us working together we can find them. We found them all before and we can find them again," Sally says.

"She's right. We'll just have to find them all over again and stop Eggman from getting to them first," Eve says.

Rachel says, "And I'll help you out. Since I'm part of the police, I can help in case there's signs of trouble."

"Thank you Rachel," Sally says.

"We'll find those Chaos Emeralds in no time," Rachel says.

"Yeah! No worries," Sonic replies.

Meanwhile, at a construction site, the workers are constructing a building and are digging the dirt out of the way. Unknown to the man with a digger, a green diamond shaped gem fell out and into the dirt. The gem is a bright green color and similar to one of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic, Eve and their friends are looking for.

Around the same time in a private jet, the president of the country Station Square is on hearing the news about the Mobians and Dr. Eggman along with other government officials.

Thepresident asks, "Then, where are they?"

His adviser says, "It seems that the hedgehogs and his friends are staying with a fellow Police Officer in Station Square, and our agents have traced Eggman to an island somewhere in the Southern Sea."

"Well, get going! I want them captured!" The president says.

But his adviser says, "With all the respect, it might be best to keep them under surveillance so we can observe their behavior."  
The president sternly says, "Grr, that's all well and good but you'd better pay special attention to that dangerous Eggman character!"

"We've already sent out a reconnaissance team, Mr. President. We'll be sure to report back any suspicious activity," The adviser says.

At Eggman's island across the seat, the spies have their boat docked, and signal the one across the sea in the middle of the night.

"Any word on the Mobians?" The president asks.

"We've had our operatives watching them too, sir. We also have one of Station Square's officers who is reporting back to G.U.N. Commander. We'll also sending in one of our undercover agents to get information on her. If there's any unusual activity, we'll know about it," the adviser says.

"Who is this officer?" The president asks.

"Officer Rachel Tower," The adviser says.

"Rachel Tower. Isn't she the granddaughter of Commander Tower, the head of G.U.N of the United Federation?" The president asks in interest.

"The very same. We confirmed it with Commander Tower and he said she gave him reports about them and who Dr. Eggman is. We will still have our agent keeping an eye on them," The Adviser says.

"I see. Just be sure to keep an eye on them, especially Eggman," The president says.

At Station Square Police Station, Rachel has arrived to work and is doing some paperwork. To Rachel doing a lot of paperwork is important,but it's not as much helpful as going out catching criminals, solving crimes, and helping people in need.

Just then, the police chief says, "Officer Tower, I like to speak to you."

"Of course, chief," Rachel says.

She gets up from her desk and walks into the chief office. When they walk inside, Rachel looks to see a man in the room. The man is wearing a police uniform. He has purple color hair with gray eyes. He is also wearing sunglasses.

"Hello, who might you be? Rachel asks.

He removes his sunglasses, and says, "Hello. I'm Officer Ramond Bear. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Now Officer Tower, I will need you to show Officer Bear the ropes. I'll be checking on the other officers," The chief says.

Once the chief leaves, the two officers are alone.

"So Ramond, are you new here? I never saw you in Station Square," Rachel asks.

"Yes. I'm from Westopolis Police Department. So Officer Tower," Ramond says.

Rachel blushes, "Oh, you can call me Rachel."

"Okay Rachel, how are things around here? I heard you had a bit of trouble with a mad man," Ramond asks.

"You could say that. He's a mad scientist who has been causing all sorts of trouble it appears. He just caused a major mess just a week ago," Rachel says.

"I see. Well, if we ran into him, I'll be sure to take him and his robots on," Ramond says.

"Thanks," Rachel says.

Ramond asks, "So Rachel, what's your favorite animal?"

"Hmm, I would have to say I have a few favorite animals, Hedgehogs, dogs, and rabbits," Rachel says.

"Sounds nice," Ramond says. Then shows a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, at the construction yard. The man is controlling the digger to dig more dirt and putting them in the truck. But when the end of the digger touches the gem, it begins to glow. What's more green energy begins to surround the machine and the controls begin to act on it's own.

"What's happening?!" The worker panics.

Suddenly, the machine begins to move"

"Help! Somebody help me! I'm losing control!" The man screams.

The machine continues to move as the control malfunction and the worker is trying to stop it. The machine uses it digger to push the truck over. Luckily, everyone is able to get out of the way. Then the worker begin to roll on a pile of logs. Then begins to move around the place and chasing the workers.

The worker screams, "Ahh! I can't stop this thing!"

Just then, the digger then digs to the ground, but it lifts the machine off the ground, enough for the worker to get out before it falls to the side.

Another worker hurries over, and asks, "Hey! Are you alright?!"

"I... don't know. All of a sudden, that thing has a mind of its own," The worker in charge of the malfunctioned machine says.

The workers look at the hole the machine is digging to see the gem at the location. Unknown to the workers, this gem is known as a Chaos Emerald and full of incredible power. At the same time, the machine has come to a complete stop.

At the police office, Rachel continues to do some paperwork. Her new partner Ramond is placed next to Rachel.

"Makes you wish you're part of the action," Ramond replies.

"Yes. I know paperwork is important, but it can get boring sometimes," Rachel says.

Just then, the chief says, "Alright, I need a few officers to come with me to the construction site. Tower, Bear, Kyle, and Stone, you all are with me."

Rachel asks, "I wonder what's wrong?"

Back at Rachel's home, Eve, Sally, Sonia, and Amy are watching listening to the news as they play a board game.

On the tv. A news woman says, "An unusual gemstone was discovered today at a department store construction site. Eye-witnesses at the site report that construction machinery seemed to malfunction whenever it gained within close contact of this strange jewel. The stone does appear to be radiating an invisible, highly-charged energy. Now some of you watching at home, may be experiencing static. This is a direct result of the gem's magnetic power.

Curious, the girls turn their heads to see the television.

On the tv, the news girl shows the picture of the green gem in the dirt, "This is an artist's rendering."

The girls gasp in shock.

"I don't believe it," Sally says.

"We've gotta tell Sonic!" Eve says, and quickly turns to where Sonic is.

In the backyard, Sonic is laying on a tree branch of the tree.

Sonic stretches his arms, "Pretty good nap, I needed that!"

Suddenly, he hears Amy screams, "Sonic, you won't believe it."

"What's up?" Sonic asks.

He looks to see Eve and Amy down below.

"It's the Chaos Emerald. They found one!" Eve answers.

At Eggman's lair, he is seeing the news report too.

The news woman continues, "Authorities are conducting a thorough investigation of the surrounding area to determine the possible source of the gem. SSTV will continue to keep you posted with further updates. This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live from the site for SSTV news."

Eggman laughs, "Well, what do you know?! A Chaos Emerald right under my nose!"

Just then, Decoe says, "Doctor."

"Yes, Decoe," Eggman says, turning his head.

Decoe presents a tray that has his cards, "Your cards."

Eggman takes the card and looks at it, "Hmm, let's see. Ah, which one? Hmm, I can't choose.

Eggman places the cards in his selection machine and pulls the switch. The machine then chooses a purple and orange robot with a sharpe orange beak.

"Beacon! Ah HA HA!" Eggman laughs.

The robot known as Beacok prepares to take off as well as Eggman in his Eggmobile. Soon, both the robot and Eggman take to the sky.

On the island, the spy sees Eggman and alert the other, "Enemy aircraft spotted!"

"Roger," An officer says on the radio.

Eggman continues to make his way to the city with his robot.

"Once I get my hands on that Chaos Emerald, I'll create an even more powerful robot and getting rid of those pesky hedgehogs will be a breeze!" Eggman says to himself.

At Rachel's home. Tails, Amy, and Bunnie, and Antoine are taking the X Tornado while the rest remain behind. Sonic and Eve are already on the search for the emeralds.

"Be careful! Don't get hurt Tails!" Sally says.

"Don't worry, Sally. We'll be okay!" Tails says.

"I hope Sonic and Eve know where they're going. If they get lost, we won't know where to look for them," Amy says.

But Tails says, "Don't worry about them, if anyone can find the Chaos Emerald, they can."

Tails then flies off with the Tornado, as Sally calls out, "Good luck, and be sure to keep your eyes out for Sonic and Eve!"

Soon the X Tornado is gone and with Tails and the others.

Sally worriedly says, "I certainly hope they can find that Emerald."

Down in the streets of Station Square, Sonic is looking at one end of the city. He bounces from one building to another. Then runs on the street.

Sonic says to himself, "The place is around here somewhere. Bet I can see it easier with a bird's eye-view!"

He then jumps in the air and grabs to a pole. He then climbs up until he's on top of the pole to see atop view of the city.

"I'll just chill out up here and wait for Tails and the others!" Sonic says to himself.

Eve then lands on the same pole, "Find it."

"Nope," Sonic says.

Meanwhile, Eggman and his robot, Beacon, are flying over the ocean to get to Station Square. E plans to go to the construction building and retrieved the handle. SOn the monitor, Eggman notices something is following him.

"Hmm? Well I do believe that someone is following me," Eggman says to himself.

He turns his head to see missiles coming at him and his machine.

Eggman laughs, and says, "This could be fun! What do you say, Beacon? Let's sink the vinks!"

Beacon begins to fly in the air as the missiles give chase. It flies down and flies over the ocean.

"How do you like then-amples? You foolish flyboys thought you could pull one over on the good doctor didn't you?! Well I guess the bad doctor proved you wrong!" Eggman says to himself, seeing the plane works.

Then he and his robot continue to fly to Station Square to get the Chaos Emerald.

Meanwhile, the police cars are driving through the streets to get to the construction site. Rachel and Ramond are in one of the cars.

Rachel looks at the news on the video screen of her car to see the news report. She and Ramond also see the drawing of the gem that is at the construction site.

"That is some gem isn't it?" Ramond asks.

"Yes. It sure is. It looks like an emerald," Rachel says.

But Rachel says in thought, "But with the strange powers the news described, that gem must be the Chaos Emerald Sonic and the others are looking for. I need to get it before someone else does, especially Eggman."

Rachel continues to drive her police carto the construction site. Unknown to her, Ramond is planning to keep a special eye on Rachel.

On the top of the pole, Sonic and Eve are waiting for the others to arrive. Just then, the X Tornado appears on the scene in the sky.

"It's about time! You think they can fly that thing a little faster?!" Sonic asks.

"Well, we're much faster than Tails' planes," Eve replies.

"Hey Sonic, it's over there!" Amy calls out from the plane.

"Chaos Emerald, here I come!" Sonic says. He jumps down from the pole and over the building.

Eve does the same as she shouts, "Hey Sonic, wait for me!"

At the construction grounds. The police has the ground on guard and prevent people from entering. Rachel is among them. However, she knows that Sonic and her friends need the emerald.

Sitting in the news truck, Scarlet along with another male reporter and cameraman.

The news reporter says, "Wow, pretty freaky, huh?"

"Yeah, you said it! First those Mobians comes out of nowhere, now this magnetic emerald!" The cameraman says.

Suddenly, the cameraman notices something in the sky, "Hey!"

"Oh!" Scarlet replies, seeing something's up

The other reporter asks, "What's the matter?!"

"Look, up there!" The cameraman answers.

Scarlet asks, "What's that?"

Everyone turns around to see something coming at them. It even catch the police's attention. The cameraman uses his video camera to see Dr. Eggman and his robots are coming this way.

The cameraman says, "Woah, hey, it looks like that Dr. Eggman guy!"

Everyone gasp in shock to see Dr. Eggman and his robot coming this way. At the same time, Sonic and Eve run closer to the construction site to see people fleeing the scene."

"What's going on here?!" Sonic asks.

Eve turns her head, "Take a wild guess."

Sonic turns his head to where Eve is to see Eggman and his robot.

"So, Dr. Egghead thinks he can nab that Chaos Emerald before me!" Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve begin to run on the building to attack the robot Eggman has. At the same time, Eggman is flying to the construction site to see Sonic and Eve heading their way.

"Heh, we're closing in!" Eggman says to himself.

He turns his head to see the hedgehogs heading their way.

"It's those blasted hedgehogs! Change of plans, we'll come back for our little treasure later on. First, we'll get rid of those meddling hedgehogs!" Eggman says.

Beacon flies towards the hedgehogs as they charges at him. Sonic and Eve jump in the air, but the robot rams them. Then they attack again. And again. Soon, the bird robot is bouncing them like beach balls.

Eve screams, "I'm not liking this!"

At the same time, Tails and the others are flying in the X Tornado.

Tails shouts, "Quick, Amy!"

"Look, guys! The rings, I'll throw it to you! Catch!" Amy calls out, holding two power rings.

Sadly, they both miss and they all begin to fall to the ground.

"Not good…" Tails says.

"Oh, no! We're too far away! Hey, what if we try to get closer?" Amy asks.

"It won't be easy, but I can try!" Tails says.

Amy happily says, "Right, let's do it!"

Seeing the event, Eggman laughs, "Now that our speedy little friend is out of the way, let's get back to our original plan, shall we?"

Eggman then flies the eggmobile to the construction site and removes the cloth. Soon, he begins to dig with his bare hands until he sees the green Chaos Emerald. He grins in satisfaction to see it. But before he can grab it someone else has it.

Eggman demands in rage, "UGGH! GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!"

"Not a chance Eggman," The person reveals to be Rachel Tower.

Eggman sterly says, "I remember you, you were with those annoying hedgehogs."

"Yes. They told me all about you and about the emeralds," Rachel says.

She then says, "Now you leave before I call reinforcements."

"Alright," Eggman says. Then begins to walk away.

Rachel then walks in the opposite direction. Just then,Eggman secretly sneaks to her and taps her on the shoulder. She turns her head, but Eggman snatches the emerald from her.

"Hey! That belongs to Sonic and the others," Rachel says, quickly turning her head.

"Sorry. Not anymore. Besides, my dear, you hardly know what to do with such a thing!" Eggman says, laughing.

"But I found it!" Rachel says

Eggman then begins to make his way in his hovercraft, but Rachel fight him to retrieve the emerald back. As Eggman begins to fly away, Rachel grabs the end of the hovercraft and is being carried away. Rachel screams as she is carried higher and higher.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Eve are still being pecked by the robot bird.

"HEY! Knock it off!" Sonic screams.

"Cut it out you stupied bird!" Eve angrily says.

Suddenly, they hear Amy calls out, "Sonic!"

"Eve!" Sally's voice comes after.

Sonic and Eve look to see Sally and Eve holding the Power Rings. At pure luck, Sonic and Eve are able to get the power rings and use their power. Sonic and Eve join together for a power charge and rams right through Beacon, and the robot explodes. They both land on the ground as the robot is destroyed.

Suddenly, they hear Rachel's voice screaming, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Sonic and Eve look to see Eggman in his hovercraft with Rachel inside.

"It's Rachel!" Sonic says.

Eve adds, "She's in trouble!"

Then the two hedgehogs chase after Rachel and Eggman. Tails and the others come after her.

"We're coming, Rachel!" Amy shouts.

Then Tails says, "Rachel, hold on!

In the covercraft, Eggman looks at the emerald and smirks to have the prize. Rachel manages to grab on the wing of the hovercraft and tries to climb up, but Eggman begins to move the remove to move the hovercraft to make Rachel let go. Rachel is about to fall until she grabs one of Eggman's mustaches.

Rachel holds on as she screams, ""I won't let go! Give me back that emerald!"

Eggman and Rachel begins to fight as the hovercraft moves around

"You crummy little beast, let go of my moustache!" Eggman screams trying to get Rachel to let go.

Finally, he makes Rachel let go, and the officer begins to fall with the Chaos Emerald in her hand.

"That catabolic brat certainly was a handful!" Eggman says, brushing his mustache,

But realizes, "ARRGH, my emerald!"

Rachel continues to fall and heading straight to the street. At the same time, Ramond sees the emerald and where Rachel is falling.

"I'll save her!" Ramond says in thought.

Ramond drives the car in order to save Rachel. Just then, Sonic and Eve super speed and rescue Rachel. Then they run off with her and the emerald.

Ramond stops the car and says, "Well, it's good to know that someone else is looking out for her. Speaking of which, I better get back to work."

After securing the emerald and saving Rachel, Sonic and Eve have taken her back home. Tails rides the X Tornado with the others back home. Soon everyone talk about the crazy day they have. Then again, everyday is never a dull moment with the Freedom Fighters around.

Rachel is holding the Green Chaos Emerald she has secured from Eggman while Eve is holding the blue one from before.

"Now that we have two Chaos Emeralds, we only need to find five more," Eve says.

"That's right cuz," Manic says.

"Still, Dr. Eggman is not going to make this easy for us. Plus, we need to put them somewhere safe. I don't need them causing any affect on my appliances," Rachel says.

"Don't worry, if anything goes wrong, I'll fix it," Tails says.

Rachel smiles, "Thank you Tails, it's a deal."

"Okay," Tails says with a smile.

Sally asks, "Rachel, are you going to be alright?"

"I think so. I've handled stuff almost as bad as this," Rachel says.

Sonic gives her a thumbs up, "I like your spirit."

"Glad you think so. A lot of people have trouble handling my spirit and my stubborn attitude," Rachel says.

Everyon giggles with a smile on their face.

Then Rachel says, "I also kind of feel embarrassed."

"How come?" Bunnie asks.

"I almost let Eggman got away with the emerald and fell for a silly trick so easily," Rachel says.

"Yeah, but you got it back," Eve says.

"I guess you're right," Rachel says.

"We just need to find the others and we can stop Eggman," Sonic says.

Rachel smiles, "Right. As long as we all work together."


	11. Chapter 11

New World Saga Episode 6: Different Eyes, Familiar Feeling

Time has gone by in Station Square and during the time, Eggman has attempted to make the place the Eggman Empire multiple times. Not to mention, trying to find the Chaos Emeralds. So far, Sonic and his friends have defeated Dr. Eggman everytime. They still have two of the emeralds and out of site.

Another week has passed and Sonic and the gang are sitting around bored. They have defeated Eggman multiple times and he never wants to quit.

Eve sighs, "This is getting annoying. Dr. Eggman has been attacking this place for weeks."

"And because of that, we've been here longer," Sally adds.

"I'm sure our parents are starting to get worried," Sonia says.

"Yeah," Manic agrees.

Bunnie suggests, "Hey Eve, maybe I can do your hair?"

"Sure," Eve agrees.

Eve walks to Bunnie and sits in front of her. Bunnie grabs a brush and begins to use it to brush the hair like quills. Jazz flies to Eve and sits on her lap.

Amy sits next to Eve and says, "Eve, you have really nice hair. I wish I can have hair just like you."

"Remember Amy, you still have some growing to do. Maybe someday you'll have long hair too," Eve says.

The front door opens to reveal Rachel with a brown box full of smaller white boxes. Soon the Freedom Fighters can smell the food. The Freedom Fighters turn their heads to see Rachel with the boxes which is possibly food. Coming in with her is Ramond her new partner and someone else.

Everyone is confused to see an elerly man wearing a dark gray outfit with red, blue, and yellow badges, laces, and other assets and black shoes. The man is gray comb back hair, and two different colored eyes: the left eye is green and the right eye is brown. Everyone are rather concern to see the man with a firm expression on his face. All except Eve, she looks at the man and feels like smiling for some reason.

Eve says in thought, "That man. Those eyes. I… I felt like I have seen this man before. But where?"

"So Rachel who are they?" Amy asks.

Rachel says, "Guys, this is my new partner Ramond. And this man is my grandfather, Abraham Tower, but he likes to be referred to as Commander Tower."

"Commander? Is he a soldier?" Sally asks.

"Yes. He's actually the Commander of G.U.N in the United Federation," Rachel says.

"United Federation? That's kind of far," Hershy says.

"Yes. It's far from here, that's for sure," Sally says.

Rchel says, "Everway, these are my new friends from another country. There's Sonic, Tails, Amy, Eve, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Sonia, Manic, Geoffrey, Hershey, and the little Chao is Jazz."

"Hello," Everyone reply.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ramond Bear. It's great to meet you. I've seen you at the news lately," Ramond says

"Really? Then you must have seen how super cool I am?" Sonic asks.

"Um, yeah," Ramond replies.

Sally rolls her eyes, "Of brother."

"So Rachel, are they going to have lunch with us?" Eve asks.

"They are. My grandfather is going to be here for a few days, so he'll stay with us," Rachel says.

"Sounds fun," Amy says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

Rachel looks to notice the different hairstyle Eve has. She is wearing her hair in a ponytail, followed by a braid.

"That's a new hairstyle you got there Eve," Rachel says.

"Thanks. Bunnie, did my hair for me," Eve says.

"Cool," Rachel says.

Sometime later in the backyard, everyone is having lunch on this bright and sunny day. Everyone is enjoying the food that are packed in the small boxes. As everyone eats their lunch, Eve has been looking at Commander Tower everyone and a while.

Jazz notices this, and replies, "Chao Chao!"

"Sorry Jazz, I guess I'm just a bit unfocused that's all," Eve says with a smile.

Eve and Jazz continue to eat their lunch.

In the kitchen, Commander Tower watches the Mobians having their lunch outside, especially Eve. He lets out a sad sigh. He knows that Eve isn't able to remember him at all. And yet, he wishes he could tell her.

Ramond walks over, "Hello Commander, what are you doing?"

"Just watching the Mobians having their lunch. They don't seem to be dangerous at all. My granddaughter seems to think so," Commander Tower says.

"I know. She's been talking a lot about them, even able to get some of their background stories. However, my sights are specifically on Sonic and Eve. What I've been told, they are a special asset to their Freedom Fighter Team," Ramond says.

"I see," Commander Tower says. Then turns his head to the window seeing the Mobians.

Ramond becomes confused, "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing," Commander Tower answers.

"Alright. If you need me for something, I'll head upstairs with Rachel to go over some reports," Ramond says. Then walks upstairs.

Commander Tower watches as he sees Ramond leaving the kitchen. He then turns his head to where Eve is.

He says in thought, "Oh Eve, I still can't believe how much you've grown. You look just like your mother and strong like your father. I'm happy that you were able to have a life, but sad at the same time."

He then lets out a sad sigh and leaves and continues to watch Eveand her family and friends sitting outside. Outside in the backyard, Sonic, Eve, and the others have finished with their lunch and are sitting on the grass.

"Man, the food tastes great," Sonic says.

"I know. The noodles taste good too," Eve replies.

Sally says, "Alright, now that lunch is done. We should discuss about what's going on with Eggman."

"I know what you mean. Eggman has attacked us or the city for like a week now. Then suddenly, he stopped two days ago," Eve says.

"Exactly. I wouldn't be surprised if Dr. Eggman is planning something big," Sally says.

"But what could it be?" Sonia asks.

"We could never tell with that mad scientist going here dude," Manic says.

"Either way, Eggman is probably going to try to find the Chaos Emeralds around here. We already found two of them, and we have no idea if the rest are even around here," Rotor says.

"I'm sure we'll find them, and stop Eggman in his tracks," Eve says.

Sally thinks, "We need to figure out what Eggman is doing and what is he planning?"

"Eggman is always planning something. It's just a matter of what that is and who else is involved," Sonic says.

Eve sighs, "Yeah. That guy gets his minions to blast us."

"Eggman always seems to pull the same old routine. Trying to destroy us with his machines," Amy says.

"Capture us with his Badniks," Tails says.

"Always destroying property and capturing innocent people wherever he goes too," Hershey says.

"And the other problems he and that nephew of his cause," Geoffrey says.

"It seems like fighting Eggman will never end," Eve says.

"You can say that again," Sonic says.

Eve says, "So what we need to do to figure out our next move?"

"Well, for starters, if Eggman is attracting the city, then he must have a secret base around here," Sally says.

"You're right, and there's a lot of area to cover, including the," Sonic says.

He gulps, "Water."

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll deal with the sea," Eve says.

Sonic sighs in relief, "Good. Thanks sis."

Commander Tower walks from behind Eve, and says, "Hello."

The group of Mobians turn around to see Commander Tower.

"Yo Commander, what are you up to?" Sonic asks waking his hand.

"Sonic," Sally sternly says.

Eve turns to the Commander, "Hello Abe, it's great to see you."

Commander Tower becomes confused to hear the name.

"I mean Commander Tower. I'm sorry. I didn't know why I feel like calling you that. I um, uh, I apologize," Eve says.

Commander Tower shows a calm smiles, "That's okay. It was a mistake. The truth is, I used to be called Abe when I was a child. It kind of feels good to be called that again."

"I'm really glad you think so. It does seem to suit you," Eve says with her cheeks blush.

The group of Mobians are confused to see Eve and the Commander are getting along. Then again, Eve gets along with a lot of people, except for Eggman.

Hershey then notices, "Hmm, you know, I never knew a human can have two different colored eyes."

The others look to see the Commander does have two different colored eyes. The left side is green and the right side is brown.

Sonia says, "Hey, he's right!"

"Woah! That is totally cool," Manic says, giving him a thumbs up.

"Sure," Commander Tower replies.

Eve then looks at the two different colored eyes, and eyes in her thoughts, "Those eyes? Why do those eyes seem familiar?"

Suddenly, Eve begins to feel a sharp pain on her head and sees strange flashbacks of the young boy that is known as Abraham. Eve clutches her head with her hands and begins to feel horrible pain in her head. Everyone is shocked to see Eve is falling on her knees and clutching her head.

Sally worriedly asks, "Eve, are you okay?"

"I… I don't know. I… I feel that," Eve struggles to speak.

Suddenly, Eve feels her head gain a sharp pain and falls to the ground, but Sonic catches her before she can hit the ground.

"Are you alright sis?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know. My head started to hurt, and I started seeing flashbacks for some reason," Eve slowly answers.

Bunnie then picks Eve up in her arms, "Don't worry Sugarhog, I'll let you lay on the couch for a little."

"Okay," Eve answers.

Then Bunnie takes Eve inside the house so Eve can rest. Everyone else watches to see Eve has her head in a tizzy again.

Sally sighs, "Here we go again?"

Sonic turns to the Commander, "Sorry about that Commander. Eve just has some problems. Long story short, Eve lost her memory a long time ago and couldn't remember much. Over the years, she remembers as much as she could. She even remember having a hedgehog mother, brother, an echidna father and a human grandfather. She also remember a boy named Abe and a girl name, Maria."

"We always try our best to not push Eve past her limit when she regains her memory. We noticed that sometimes when Eve remembered a dark moment of her past, she passes out. Sometimes she ends up forgetting the day it happened," Sally says.

"Yeah. Remember when Nack shot Sonic with a tranquilizing dart and collapses on the ground. Eve fainted due to it," Tails says.

"Crikey! Did that really happen?!" Geoffrey asks in shock.

"I'm afraid so. When Eve woke up, she couldn't remember what happened," Sally says.

Commander Tower says, "I guess you all know that the problem with Eve is in her mind, and it seems to cause her distress and sometimes on a massive scale."

"That's about sums it up. We don't want to cause Eve more pain, so we talked about her dark memories when she's not around," Sonics says.

"That does seem like a wise decision. Eve is so strong and full of spirit. It's hard to imagine that she has this much pain and suffering for so long," Hershey worriedly replies.

"Oui. It is so unfortunate that Eve has had a cruel fate in her past," Antoine replies.

"We just need to wait until Eve can recover her memories. Eve if it will take more time," Sally says.

Manic sighs, "If only this brother of hers, Shadow can help us. He'll help Eve to remember."

"Her her mother Obsidian," Sonia adds.

"They might be able to help, but Eve needs to recover her memories at her own pass, and that could take some time," Sally says.

Sonic sighs, "Sometimes, I don't think Eve has much time until she cracks."

"Sonic," Sonia angrily scolds.

"Sorry," Sonic replies.

"Not cool cuz," Manic says with his arms crossed.

Commander Tower sighs in reply.

Later in the day, Eve is still paying on the couch as Jazz is sitting next to her head and rubs her head.

"Chao Chao," Jazz worriedly says.

Eve looks to her Chao, "It's okay Eve, I'm feeling a little better."

Eve then sits up and looks at the window. She then looks to see Sonia's keytar. She grabs on to it and begins to play a tune on it. Eve sadly sighs, and decides to play a melody.

Eve Hedgehog:

Rains that smells

Like Tears on My Tears of

Eve then begins to have a flashback. It's shows of herself when she's a little hedgehog with her brother Shadow, her friends Maria and the boy, Abe, looking the planet.

Eve Hedgehog:

The Travelers with the

Gentlest of Eyes.

Then a vision of little Eve hugging the boy with a smile.

Eve Hedgehog:

Familiar Music

Echoes through my

Lost Memories

Eve looks at the window and continues to play the song from her heart.

Eve Hedgehog:

With small feathers

A Dream of us

Is flying

Then visions of herself as a young child, the two young humans and her brother playing ball.

Eve Hedgehog:

In a Place

Where Memories Never Die

Then with little Eve signing with two children. One of them has short brown hair, hazel colored eyes. Wears a red short, blue overalls, and black and white shoes.

The second is a girl with slightly long orange hair with pink eyes. She wears a ribbon on her hair, and wears a pink blouse, and black skirt, with white socks and black mary janes.

Eve Hedgehog:

Soaring Bravely

Up in the Open Sky

And then it's Gone

As Eve singing, Commander Tower walks to the hall to hear Eve singing a song. He decides to listen to his music.

Eve Hedgehog:

In the darkest of

Summer Night

I feel its Lights

Shining on Me

Unknown to Eve, her eyes begin to water a little

Eve Hedgehog:

And it shines on the Traveler

With the Gentle Eyes

Please Let Him See

In the vision, little Eve gives the boy with the gray hair a little crown made of paper flowers she has made herself.

Eve Hedgehog:

Oh

I Want to Be

There Again

But It's Gone

Then young Eve sleeps in her mother's arm with her brother Shadow with them. Then her father, Cloud-Ra walks to Obsidian and looks at Eve. then places his hand on the little girl's forehead.

Eve Hedgehog:

Tears that smells

Like Rain on my Cheeks

As I Recall

Feeling Safe in his Gaze

Finally, little Eve wakes up to see young Sonic the Hedgehog. The day he and his family have found her.

Eve Hedgehog:

Familiar Music

Echoes Through

My

Lost Memories

Eve then looks at the sunset that is taking place outside.

Eve Hedgehog:

Lost Memories

Then Eve sheds a tear that falls from her face.

Eve then places the keytar down and lays down on the couch with her face on the pillow. Jazz lays next to her in sadness. Commander Tower continues to spy on Eve and has sadness in his eyes.

He quietly says, "Eve, I think I understand how hurtful you must have, especially about that fateful day. I realized now that… your life was destroyed as well."

Two days have gone by, and everything seems to be normal. The Freedom Fighters are looking for anything about Dr. Eggman and his plans, and to find out where he is. Sally, sonic, and Eve have a map shown to the others.

"Alright, we'll be able to cover more ground if we split up. Sonic, Tails and Amy will neck on the west side of the city. And don't worry, you won't be going to the water. Tails, you and Amy will ride the X Tornado," Sally says.

"Right," Tails says.

"Then Geoffrey, Hershey, and Rotor will go with me with the Tornado and head to the oceans to see if we can find anything. I can use my energy to lift myself on the water and use my feet to run on it," Eve says.

"Then the rest of us will try remaining in town in case Dr. Eggman comes by," Sally says.

"So what do we do with Rachel, Ramond, and the commander?" Bunnie asks.

"Well, Rachel and the Commander don't have work and said they'll remain here. Ramond said he doesn and is going there now," Sally says.

"Sounds good. Now, all we need to do is find Eggman and keep an eye out for the other Chaos Emeralds," Eve says.

"Do you um, think we should bring ze emeralds with us? If the mad doctor sees that we have them, he is sure to come after it," Antoine asks.

"He has a point," Geoffrey says.

"You're right. Hmm, do you think we should leave them here?" Eve asks.

Tails then brings out small computer pads, "Don't worry, I have the solution. I studied the energy the emerald give off and created a portable device for us to track the Chaos Emeralds. I made similar ones on the Tornado and X Tornado."

"Way past cool Tails, it will make our searching a lot easier," Sonic says.

"Thanks. I made it myself," Tails says.

Rotor looks at the small device, "You did a great job."

"Yeah. The radar is stronger if we used the Chaos Emerald in the trackers of the planes," Tails replies.

"Yeah. So we should go searching," Sonic says.

After leaving the house, everyone has gone off in their direction to search for the emerald while the rest of the Freedom Fighters remain in the city to make sure Eggman tries to attack.

Running towards the beach and now running on the water. Eve is holding the device Tails has made to find the emerald. It's operational, but haven't pick up any emerald readings.

Geoffrey is driving the Tornado with Rotor and Hershey sitting by him. Rotor looking over the device to see nothing is being picked up.

"I guess looking for a Chaos Emerald isn't as easy as we thought," Hershey says.

"No. We have trouble looking for the emeralds the first time. It might be twice as hard trying to find them again, especially with not much to look for," Rotor adds.

"I hope Sonic and the others are having better luck," Hershey says.

The Tornado continue to fly as Eve runs in the water.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the others are looking for the emerald on their end with help from the X Tornado. Sonic runs across a large field as he searches the emerald.

Sonic says to himself, "Even with this device, it's hard to find the emeralds like a needle in a haystack."

In the X Tornado, Tails and Amy are helping with the search. Sadly, looking for the emeralds is proven to be a challenge.

"The device isn't picking up anything. Maybe the emeralds aren't even here?" Amy suggests.

"Maybe. Let's keep looking just to be sure," Tails replies.

Tails continues to use the controls to find the plane. Amy helps look for the emerald on the tracker that is build in recently.

Still searching in the ocean, Eve continues to run on the water while Rotor and the others search by air. Geoffrey and Hershey look at the device, but aren't able to find any readings.

Hershey suggests, "Maybe the Chaos Emerald isn't even in the ocean, or at least, not this part of the water."

"Could be and it will be dark soon. We should head back to Rachel's house," Rotor says.

Geoffrey grabs headset and puts it on, "Hey Eve, we're going to head back now. We'll try again tomorrow."

"Sure. I'll turn around and," Eve says.

But still to notice something, "Hey, what's this?"

Eve then accelerates her speed and sees an island in the middle of the ocean. On the island, there is a large constructed tower surrounded by surveillance cameras. Eve hurries to the island and hides in the bushes close by.

Eve asks herself, "Is that Dr. Eggman's base? So there is one here after all."

Eve then talks through her headset, "Geoffrey, come in. Do you read me?"

"What is it Eve? You sound startled," Geoffrey asks.

"I found Dr. Eggman's based on an island in the middle of the ocean," Eve answers.

"What?! Are you sure?!" Rotor alas in shock.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I don't think he say me. This surely is a turn of event. We're trying to find the Chaos Emerald, and I end up finding Eggman's base," Eve says.

"I agree," Hershey says.

Reading the map, Hershey marks down the coordinates to Eggman's secret base.

Eve asks, "You want to me sneak inside and see what's he up to?"

"I think it will be best for us to head back so we can come up with a plan of attack," Rotor answers.

"Alright," Eve says.

Eve then super speeds back to the house to inform Sonic and Sally what they have found. Rotor flies the Tornado in the same direction.

In the living room of Rachel's home, Eve and the others report to the Freedom Fighters along with Rachel and Commander Tower of their discovery.

"I cannot believe it. You all were able to find Dr. Eggman's base," Antoine says in shock.

"Yeah. It was actually a few miles away from land and more away from Station Square," Eve confirms.

Sonic says, "I saw we go to Eggman's base right now and kick his butt."

"Not without having a plan," Sally says.

"She's right, there are surveillance orbs all over the place. We need to sneak inside without him noticing us," Eve says.

"She's right. We'll need to plan this carefully," Sally says.

"Yeah. One false move and Eggman could send one of his Badniks after us," Eve says.

"Badniks?" Commander Tower asks.

"That's what he called his robots," Sonia says.

"Yeah. Some of them are real dumbots," Sonic says.

"You can say that again, especially those robots from the SSHSSS," Eve says.

"What does that stand for?" Rachel asks.

"It stands for the Super Special Hedgehog Search and Smash Squad," Eve answers.

Rachel says, "That Dr. Eggman has weird ideas about naming something."

"Yeah. Remember Croctobot," Tails says.

Sonic laughs, "Yeah. I can't get over it. Claws and tentacles. Ha!"

"It's not funny they that robot tried to crush us," Sally says.

As the group talk, Eve gets up and heads to the kitchen with Jazz the Chao. Commander Tower decides to follow her. Eve place two cups on the table and pour some juice inside. Then puts the carten in the fridget. Eve turns her head to see Commander Tower entering the room.

"Hello Commander, do you want something to drink?" Eve asks.

"No thank you. I actually want to talk to you," Commander Tower says.

"Okay," Eve says.

She and Jazz then sit on a chair next to the counter. Commander sits down beside her.

"Um so, what do you want to talk about?" Eve asks.

"Rachel told me a bit about you including your friends. How long have you've been with them?" Commander Tower asks.

Eve answers, "I've been with them for thirteen years. When I was five, Sonic and my adopted mother found me in an escape pod. They couldn't find any records of me or even where I come from. Sonic's family adopted me soon after that. Over the years, I've been having a powerful ability called Chaos Control or Chaos Energy. For a while now, I've been able to remember a lot about my past. I was able to remember my family and two of my good friends who are humans, including a human I called my grandfather."

"Seems that you remember a lot," Commander Tower says.

"I have. However, everytime I dream or even visioned that memory, It makes me break out in a cold sweat or what the others told you yesterday," Eve says.

"What is it?" Commander Tower asks.

Eve looks down, and says, "I don't know if I could tell you. I was able to remember something."

"It's okay. You can tell me," Commander Tower says, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Eve looks at Commander Tower to see his different color eyes. For some reason, she feels happy and safe with him. It's actually enough to convince her.

"Okay. I remember being hold in my brother, Shadow's arm and a girl, who was my friend, Maria was running having her hand held by my brother. We were running away from human soldiers, I… I think they look like the G.U.N soldiers," Eve says, but becomes quiet.

"It's okay," Commander Tower reassures.

Eve sighs, "The next moment, Shadow and I were put in different escape pods and Maria was holding a lever. Just then, the door opens and one of the soldiers enter the room. He wanted her to let go, but she refused and pulled on it anyway. The next thing I knew… she was shot right before our eyes."

Eve soon begins to shed tears, "When the capsules were launched. My brother's capsule ends up falling towards a planet from space."

"What about you?" Commander Tower asks.

"The only thing I remember was calling out to Shadow as he falls to the planet. I don't remember much after that, but I think I strange hole in the sky opened and sucked me in. It was so fast and hard, I lost consciousness. The next thing I knew, Sonic and his family found me and I wasn't with my original family anymore," Eve says.

Eve then wipes the tears from her eyes, "I've been trying to remember what happened for the longest time, but it always brings me to tears and it's too hard for me to bear it."

Eve then leans to Commander Tower. He is confused about it, but he decides to place his hand on her back and holds her with the other one.

"I know it's a very hard thing for me to go through. I remember too much to turn back now. I know that someday, I will remember. I want to remember everything. Then, I can reunite with my family," Eve says.

She then closes her eyes.

Commander tower places his hand on Eve's head, and says in thought, "I know that you will remember someday. But I guess, there are some memories that are going to be hard for you to keep."

Unknown to the Commander and Eve, Rachel and Sonic look at the two. It surprised Rahcel and Sonic to see how close the two are being even though they first met. Of course, they don't know it, but the Commander knows Eve, knows more than they realize.

Sakura's Song: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles


	12. Chapter 12

New World Saga Episode 7: Fly Spy Thief Spy

One night in a local art museum, Rouge the bat hanging upside down and using her treasure scope to see the building. With a small smile on her face, Rouge goes right side up and flies to the museum to gain a special prize. As she travels to the museum, there are lights shining the area.

In one of the rooms, there are priceless jewels, artifacts, and panting. Among them is a large white diamond in a glass case on a pillar in the middle of the room. It has a rope attached to piles along with lights shining on it. It is also being visualized by a security camera.

In the security room, there is one guard reading a magazine and two more playing cards with each other, and none of them are paying attention to the screen.

"Anybody hungry?" the first guard asks,

But looks at the security screen, "Huh?"

On the screen, it shows Rouge is walking to where the jewel is.

The first guard panics, "Hey!"

Rouge jumps over the rope and into the light and have closer range to the gem. Just then, the security alarm goes off. Hearing the alarm, the other two guards approach the screen to see the robbery taking place.

"What's going on?" The second guard asks.

Then the third guard asks, "What's wrong?"

"How could anybody get in there?" the second guard asks.

They continue to watch to see Rouge is just looking at the gem.

In the exhibit, Rouge is looking at the gem with satisfaction.

Rouge glimmers at the gem, "Ahh…" "

She then jumps and shouts, "Heee yaaa!" As she swings her legs her legs at the case.

When that happens, the top of the case falls to the ground.

She then picks up the diamond, and says, "Hello, gorgeous!"

Seeing what is happening, they know that they can't let the thief get away.

"We'll lock down the place!" the first guard says, and press the button.

With that the halls, windows, and doors are being blocked and security become tight.

"Nobody's getting out of here now!"The first guard says, and laughs.

The guard then hurry over to the exhibit. When they reach it the first two bring out their guns while the other is holding a special stick for police.

The first guard shouts, "Hands in the air!"

However, they find the room empty with the glass case on the ground, and Rouge along with the diamond is long done. The guards look around.

The first guard then notices a black pink, and blur color heard. He picks it up to see it has two hearts one on the top and another on the bottom, with a silhouette of a female mobian bat on it.

The guard reads, "Thank you?!"

"What, is this a gag?" the guard asks himself.

He then notices the other two are looking up. When he does, he can see the glass roof that has been lifted up. That's because a crane from outside if holding the roof up for Rouge to escape with the diamond.

Flying in the middle of the night, Rouge the bat is flying across the sky as she is admiring her prize.

She holds it in front of her, and says, "You may not be a Chaos Emerald, but you'll do, for now."

Then the bat continues to fly off into the night.

In Rachel's home, Sonic and the others, excluding, Amy, Eve, andBunnie are doing their own thing as they hear the news report. On the tv shows the reporter Scarlet Garcia making the report.

Scarlet holds the microphone, and says, "I'm coming to you live from the National Museum where officials say that the world's largest diamond was stolen late last night. Long-enforced authorities are baffled by the outbreak of precious gem robberies but private sources tell SSTV that they believe that this was merely the biggest in a series of jewel thefts that have plagued Station Square in recent days. This is Scarlet Garcia, SSTV News."

"Jewel thefts in only a few days. Hmm, do you think it could be this Rizo we met?" Sally replies

"Could be. Then again, we don't really know much about that rat," Sonic says.

Sally brings out nicole's small computer pad and asks, "Nicole, is there anything you can find about Rizo De Disguise."

"Searching," Nicole says, and looks around the database around the rat.

Then Nicole says, "According to the database, Rizo is known as a cunning thief of any kind. He has committed robberies for years. He especially likes to steal rare artifacts and treasures, and selling them for his own profit in Mobius' World Black Market."

"That has to be illegal. Do you think he'll want to sell the Chaos Emerald to sell it to the highest bidder?" Sonia asks.

"I wouldn't put it past him if he tries it," Sonic says.

"The Chaos Emerald are very rare and powerful. Any thief would steal it to use its power or sell it to anyone who wants it," Gefforey says.

"Someone like Eggman if you ask me," Hershey replies.

"Eggman wouldn't just resort to a simple robbery unless he has something to gain from it," Sally says.

"She's right," Eve replies.

Eve, Bunnie, and Amy bring three pies to the living room and place it in on the table.

"Hey guys, we made some pie," Amy says.

The Freedom Fighters look at the pie and they want to eat it.

"Smellsgood," Rotor says.

"Looks good," Manic adds.

"And if I know you guys, it tastes good," Sonic adds.

Sally giggles, "I guess we could have a snack, and then we discuss about our Chaos Emerald Situation.

At the White House in the United Federation, the president and his staff are trying to figure out their Eggman problem.

"Something has to be done, gentlemen. We must take action, Eggman is a threat to our nation security. We've no choice but to launch an attack," The president says.

But Chairman says, "Mr. President, I want to stop this Eggman as much as you do but it's not so simple."

The Chairman's adviser looks through the book with notes, and says, "I'm afraid the chairman is right, sir. After examining the remnants of one of Eggman's robots, we've determined that his technical capabilities and military hardware far surpass our current weapon system."

A man named, Jerome says, "That may be so, but it doesn't change the fact that something must be done.

Then the President' Adviser, "Would you consider asking Sonic, Eve and their friends, to assist in this mission?

"The Mobians," The President asks.

The Adviser says, Eggman's an unusual enemy, sir, and that calls for an unusual ally. With this in mind, sir, I think those Mobians have what it takes to battle Dr. Eggman.

"That's true, but how do we even communicate with them?" The president asks, looking out the window.

"Our operatives have observed speaking with the officer who they are staying with. She understands the language," the Adviser says.

The president turns his head, and says, "Fine, then we'll do it."

"Sir, I think you've made the right decision," The Adviser replies.

At the police station in Station Square, Rachel is sitting on the table of her desk writing down a few reports from the latest arrest.

Ramond then comes over with a box of donuts, "Hi Rachel, I got us a snack."

"Thanks Ramond," Rachel replies.

Ramond sits on his desk next to hers and places on the table between them. Then each of them grab a donut.

"So Rachel, how are your friends doing?" Ramond asks.

"They're doing fine. They've been busy working on finding the chaos emerald and trying to figure out how to infiltrate Eggman's base," Rachel says.

"I see. They told us that they have dealt with Dr. Eggman more than once," Ramond says.

"A lot too many from they told me," Rachel says.

"Speaking of Emerald. I heard there is a red gem that looks like those Chaos Emerald was found recently somewhere around Silky Height," Ramond says,

"You don't say," Rachel says.

"Yes. As a matter a fact, they found that emerald in an old dilapidated factory not long ago. Maybe you and the others can go check it out," Ramond says.

Rachel says, "I think it's a good idea. We need to find the emeralds before Eggman could."

As police officers discuss the founding of the Chaos Emerald, Rouge the Bat has been hiding in the tree to hear the conversation.

With a smile, she says, "Hm, who knows what interesting little tippets you can pick up if you hang around long enough!"

Rouge then hides in the tree and sneak away before anyone can see her. Unknown to her, Rizo the Rat has been hiding in the bush bellow with a machine that allows him to listen to the conversation.

"So there's a Chaos emerald in this abandoned building huh. I just need to grab and quickly take it before anyone one else does," Rizo says, and then snickers with glee.

At the end of the day, Rachel heads back home from her shift to see how her friends are doing. She then explains the friends about the situation.

"So there is a Chaos Emerald in an abandoned building?" Sally asks.

"That's what Ramond said. He said that what he hard, but we should check it out," Rachel says.

"Rumor or not, we should check it out," Sally says.

Then turns to the others, "Tails, you Amy, Rachel, Sonic, and Eve will find the factory. The rest of us will stay here looking over the plans to infiltrate Eggman's base."

"Then let's go," Amy says.

No time at all, Tails, Amy, and Rachel are in the X Tornado and take off in the air. Sonic and Eve are already ahead and are running to find the factory. They both stop to see a sign that reads, 'Factory' and it's pointing to the left.

"Hmm, I'm guessing we should go that way," Eve says.

"Looks like it," Sonic says.

They both looked up to see Sonic and Eve look up in the sky to see the X Tornado with their friends inside.

Amy calls out, "look, there they are!"

Sonic and Eve wave their hands and super speed to the left. Tails turns the X Tornado to the same direction to find the abandoned building. When the hedgehogs speed away, the sign falls off.

Soon Rouge emerges from the bushes to see them leave, "Hah! They fell for it!"

She then flies off to find the factory. Rouge continues to fly to see if she can find the factory. She looks down to see a wall with a gate that is blocked off with wood and tape.

"That's it! Now... see if I can find another emerald," Rouge says with satisfaction.

Rouge flies up and lands on the rim of the window. Then jumps inside the factory and on the catwalk. She walks around until she sees something shining in a lighted area. She jumps off and walks over to see what it is.

She picks up the small object, and asks herself, "Well what's this?"

Suddenly, lights begin to shine on her. Rouge stands up to see she is surrounded by G.U.N soldiers.

Rouge says with sarcasm, "My, my... Trying to trap me?"

A female soldier holds a gun, and says, "Don't make a move!"

"Whatever you like!" Rouge answers, raising her hands.

The female G.U.N soldier walks to Rouge and takes out a pair of handcuffs. She then grabs Rouge by her wrist and about to place it on her.

Rouge says, "You know, you're pretty tough for an old lady!"

Hearing the comment, the G.U.N cops begin laughing as the woman begins to blush.

Embarrassed, the woman shouts in anger, "What are you clowns laughing at?! Chief!

"Huh?" The Chief replies, stop laughing.

He then coughs to clear his throat.

"I'm not going anywhere. Matter of fact, I kinda like being in the spotlight!" Rouge replies.

The Chief sternly says, "Forget the cuffs!"

He then walks to the two females, and asks, "What's your name? "

"I'm Rouge, that's Rouge the Bat!" Rouge introduces herself.

Just then, the Chief remembers, "Hey, I've seen you somewhere before. That's right! You're the one who snuck into the National Museum and stole that diamond, aren't you?

"Who me?" Rouge remarks.

"We set up a trap to catch Sonic and look who do we wind up with a jewel thief. Funny how things work out that way!" The Chief says.

Rouge then makes a small smirk on her face.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Eve are running on the path to find the factory. Tails is still flying the X Tornado and they don't have much lunch.

Amy sighs, "How long do you think it will be to that factory?"

"I'm not sure. We should have seen it by now," Rachel says.

At the factory, Rizo the thief is able to find the place and is searching for the Chaos Emerald.

"Where is that emerald? They said it will be around here somewhere," Rizo says to himself.

He then continues to search for the emerald and hope to find it before someone shows up

Back at the white house, the G.U.N chief and the woman from before are standing besides Rouge who is sitting on a chair.

"Boy, I could really go for a cup of coffee," Rouge says.

"What?! Listen, missy! This isn't a country club. You're in deep trouble," The woman sternly says.

"Yeah yeah, I know, so I've heard, but all I want is a cup of coffee. Don't be such a nag!" Rouge remarks.

" A what?! A nag, huh?!" The woman says, feeling insulted.

But the Chief says, "Hey, get her a coffee, Topaz!"

"Hmph, aye aye!" The woman name Topaz, says with a huff and walks to the coffee maker.

She picks up a cup and makes the coffee as she mutters, "She doesn't deserve it if you ask me!"

"My, my, Topaz eh? Isn't that the name of a gem?" Rouge asks.

Suddenly Rouge hear the sound of the door opening and turns her head to see the president and his staff walking in. Topaz turns her head to see the president, but she accidentally gets a little bit of her hand wet with is and drops to cup to the ground.

The president walks to his desk and asks, "Case of dinginess, Topaz?"

"I'm-I'm sorry, Mr. President, sir…" Topaz answers, cleaning the mess.

Jerome looks at Rouge and asks, So, you're Rouge.

"Hi!" Rouge says, waving her hand up.

"Well, Rouge, I imagine that you must be wondering why we brought you here today," Jerome says.

"Uh-huh," Rouge answers.

"Listen, Rouge. We'd like to make a deal," The Adviser says.

"A deal, huh?" Rouge asks.

The President answers, "We are willing to offer you a complete immunity of your crimes. That is, if you decide to join our team."

"Join your team? As what?" Rouge asks.

"You'll work as an undercover agent, for the President," The Adviser answers.

"Wow! Imagine me, a real-life secret agent! Tell me, why would you want a naughty little jewel thief like me on your team?" Rouge asks holding a smile.

The President sternly answers, "That is none of your business, young lady! Do we have a deal?

"Umm…" Rouge thinsk

Then says in her thoughts, "Who knows, working as an agent, I might get closer to the Chaos Emeralds!"

Then Rouge says, "Mr. Pres, you got yourself a deal! "

"Congratulations, agent! Welcome aboard," The President says, presenting his hand to rouge.

Rouge does the same, but stops and asks, "Err, does this mean I don't get to keep my diamond?

"Uh, oh right. Well, what do you think?" The president asks, turning to his staff.

Jerome answers, "Well, the case is still considered unsolved, as long as you promise not to talk."

"There you have it," The president replies.

Rouge smiles in reply.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Eve head back to see the sign has been knocked off.

Eve turns to the other direction, "Let's try this way.

Sonic nods his head to agreement and they both head off to the other direction. Tails and the others on the X Tornado follow.

Back in the abandoned Factory, Rizo is still searching for the Chaos Emerald in the boxes and crates.

"Hmm, I'm starting to wonder if this chaos Emerald is even here," Rizo says to himself.

Suddenly, Rizo trips and falls to the ground. He quickly lifts his head and shakes it rapidly. He then notices a strange red glow under one of the sheets. He lifts it up and becomes surprised to see a red diamond that is really a Chaos Emerald.

"Well, looks like I found a Chaos Emerald after all," Rizo says, picking it up.

"It's good to know, because we found it as well," A voice speaks.

Rizo turns his head to see Sonic, Eve, Tails, Amy, and Rachel standing at the front of the door.

At night in a plane, Rouge and the G.U.N soldiers are heading to Eggman's secret base. The Chief of the G.U.N and Topaz place a gold wristband with red rhinestones on it.

"What's this thing?" Rouge asks.

"That is a bomb," the Chief answers.

"A bomb?!" Rouge asks, confused.

The Chief shows a button, and says, "If we push this remote control here, it's bye bye batty. See, we don't exactly trust you so maybe you'd be a good little girl and maybe we won't have to use it."

"Hmph!" Rouge replies sternly

Topaz straps her helmet, and says, "Just think of it as a little bracelet."

"A bracelet that explodes?!" Rouge remarks.

"It's supposed to be functional, not fashionable!" Topaz says.

"Looks like something an old lady would wear! Why don't you try it on?" Rouge asks in remarks.

Topaz blushes feeling embarrassed and angrily shouts, "What does that mean?!"

"Just what you think it does, grandma!" Rouge remarks.

"Ladies, please!" The chief says.

The G.U.N continues to fly to where Eggman's secret base is

The Pilot turns his head around, and says, "Approaching drop point, Chief! Straight ahead!"

"Yep! Roger! Get ready!" The Chief says.

With that, Rouge, the Chief, Topaz and two G.U.N soldiers fly out of the plane.

Back at the Factory, The Freedom Fighters and Rachel confront the Mobian Rat Thief.

"Alright Rizo, hand over the Chaos Emerald," Rachel demands with a gun out.

"Sorry copper, but the emerald is coming with me," Rizo says with laughter.

Then he begins to run away from them to the back of the building.

Sonic quickly speeds up and spin dashes him making the emerald fly in the air. Tails quickly flies up and grabs the emerald.

He flies back to the others and says, "I got it."

"Hey, give it back," Rizo says.

"Sorry, but we need to keep this," Eve says.

"You meddlers," Rizo says.

He then jumps to the railing. Then escapes through the window.

"He got away," Amy says.

"True, but we got the emerald," Tails says.

At the beach of Eggman's base, they're trying to find an entrance to his lair.

The Chief uses the binoculars to look for the entrance, but no luck.

He says with frustration I don't see an entrance anywhere! Come on, where is it?

Getting impatient, Rouge grabs the rope, "Ugh, do I have to do everything?

Then flies up in the air.

"Oh yeah?!" the chief says bring the button.

But Rouge interrupts. "Hold on! Follow me!"

Topaz and the agents head to the edge of the cliff. Rouge is able to find the entrance so she clasp the pole and throws it down to them. Rouge signal them to come up. Soon, they're all in Eggman's base. They all head down the halls and look to see. They make sure no one is around.

"This way!" Rouge says, and begins to go on ahead.

But the Chief grabs her wrist, "Hold on, where are you going?"

"Don't be so jumpy! You want me to help out or don't you?" Rouge asks with a stern expression.

"No funny stuff!" The chief says.

Then Rouge replies, I'm on your team now!"

"Alright, just checking!" the Chief says, pressing the button to his device. Then it shows the layout of Eggman's base.

Then he says, "Okay, let's move in!"

Rouge and the G.U.N soldiers travel their way through Eggman's secret base. They continue to follow the layout and each time, they head higher up. Meanwhile, Eggman is fast asleep.

Sometime later, the Chief looks at the bap,and says, "We don't have much farther! Now, if we could just find the power output sector."

Topaz turns to Rouge and asks, "Any idea where that might be? "

"I guess I must've left my map at home!" Rouge sarcastically says.

"Well, it's almost dawn. What do you think we should do, Chief?" Rouge asks.

"We don't have much time, let's keep looking!" The Chief says.

The soldiers head down the hall, but rouge stops to notice another hallway in front of them. Rouge is starting to wonder if this is the power output is

"Chief. Mind if I have myself a look around?" Rouge asks.

"Are you kidding? How do I know I can trust you?" The Chief interrogates.

"You can! I'll be right back!" Rouge says.

Topaz steps in, "I'll go with her just in case."

"Whatever…" Rouge replies.

"Alright then," the Chief approves

The Chief then hands Topaz the decide to the bracelet, "Remember, don't do anything reckless!"

"Yes sir-" Topaz answers.

But Rouge cuts her off, "Aye aye!"

Topaz frowns at her. The G.U.N climb down the ropes while Topaz and Rouge look around down the hall. They see a steel door

"This could get messy, especially for an old gal like you!" Rouge says.

She then gives the door slashes of kick and the door burst open. The two head inside and begin to look around. Just then, Rouge sees something from a distance.

"My, my…" Rouge replies.

She flies over to see the shimmering light is a cyan blue Chaos Emerald.

"Well hello! It's beautiful!" Rouge comments.

Just then, the hatch opens to reveal a large robot of some kind with glowing red eyes.

Topaz walks in with Rouge, and says, "I have the strangest feeling that we're being watched."

Suddenly, a robotic claw grabs Topaz and lifts in the air. Rouge quickly turns around to see the claw, by rouge flies in the air.

Topaz struggles, and says, "Please, help me Rouge!"

"Hang in, girl!" Rouge says, and flies in the air.

Rouge then flies down to the robot to attack. Just as she is about to perform a powerful screw kick. The machine lifts a megaphone and creates a very loud noise. Rouge screams and covers her ears. The same goes for Topaz and the G.U.N who are outside.

"What is that?!" the Chief asks in pain.

In his control room, Eggman hears the sound and falls off his chair.

He slowly gets up, and says, It must be... intruders!

In the room where the Chaos emerald is, Topaz is having trouble standing on his two feet

Rouge groans, "That sound... it hurts my ears!"

The robot then turns a knob and makes the noise even louder. Rouge groans as she cover her ears

Topaz screams, "I can't take it! Help me, please!"

In the Control Room, Eggman is hearing the same noise.

"That scream is coming from Noizi! Someone's trying to make off with my Chaos Emerald, and we can't have that now, can we?" Eegman says, covering his ears.

He presses the button with the number 14on it as he says, "Go get them, Sneezer!"

Eggman walk to a section of the floor as he says, "GAH! Blast that infernal voice!"

Then the section of the floor goes own with him on it.

Back in the room, Noizi continues to blow a loud sound at Rouge. The bat and the G.U.N cop can't stand it.

"I'll go insane!" Rouge groans.

But notices, "Huh?!"

There is another robot along with two more. The robots fire at Rouge and she quickly dodge out of the way. Some of the blast hit Noizi's part of the floor.

Topaz shouts, "Rouge!"

Topaz looks down from the destroyed floor to see something below, "The power generator!"

Rouge performs screw kick at Noizi, but the robot gives her a sound way knocking her to the ground.

Rouge get up, and has enough of it, "I've had enough of this!"

Rouge dodges out of the way of the robots blast. She uses it to her advantage. She ducks behind one of the robots and it's destroyed. Then the blast and the missiles hit the case with the Chaos Emerald.

Rouge turns in shock, "Ah! Oh no! I've lost the Chaos Emerald!"

Noizi then causes an alarm to make Rouge groans in pain

Rouge has reached her limit, "Alright, you're fooling around the wrong girl!"

Rouge looks at the bomb bracelet and has an idea. She then cuts it off of her wrist. Rouge runs from the robot firing at her and running to Noizi. Rouge throws the bomb bracelet into Nozi's megaphone. Hearing the sound not coming out, Noizi tries to find the cause it.

"Push that button!" Rouge alerts.

Topaz brings out the remote and presses the button, destroying the megaphone. Eggman runs down the hall to where the Chaos Emerald is. At the same time, rouge performs a Screwkick and spins right through the robot.

Rouge grabs on to Topaz and says, "Hang on tight!"

Then flies away as the robot is beginning to short circuit. Eggman then runs close to the lab when he sees Rouge and Topaz flying to him.

"Move it!" Rouge shouts.

Eggman quickly moves out of the way to see them leave, "Excuse me…"

But Eggman raises a question, "Who's that?"

Eggman quickly turns his head to see the robot exploding right in front of him. The explosion and flames begin to travel through the halls and to Rouge and Topaz. With a close call, they both escape as the lair explodes. Rouge continues to hold Topaz by her wait and the G.U.N soldier holds on

Pleased, Rouge says, "Rouge, I don't know how to thank you."

"I do. Lose some weight!" Rouge comments, making Topaz frown.

The smoke clears up to see Eggman covered in burns and smoke.

Eggman weakly says, "Help... mommy…"

Then falls back.

The next day, Rachel is sleeping on her desk. She hasn't been able to get much sleep last night. Ramond walks to Rachel and see how tired she is.

"Rachel," Ramond softly calls.

Rahcel slowly wakes up and sits on her chair, "Hey Ramond, sorry about that."

"That's okay," Ramond says.

He whispers, "Listen Rachel, it's okay to work over time, but when you're off of work, make sure you get some sleep."

"Huh? But how did you know?" Rachel asks in surprise.

"Call it a hunch," Ramond replies.

"Thanks," Rachel replies.


	13. Chapter 13

New World Saga Episode 8: Beating Dr. Eggman Part 1

On a bright and sunny day, Sonic and Eve are sitting on the roof of Rachel's home reading a book.

Sonic sighs, "This is boring. We've practically been all over Mobius and we haven't been able to have a lot of adventures lately."

"I'm sure we'll get one soon. We just need to solve our Eggman problem here," Eve says

In the house, Sally and Sonia are watching a television program. It seems to fashion show for human beings.

"Humans like to wear as many clothes as we do," Sonia says.

"True, but seems too formal for my taste," Sally says.

Rachel walks in the living room brings a bowl of popcorn, "Would you guys like some popcorn."

Then Rachel places it on the table.

"Sure," Sonia says.

The girls then begin to eat the popcorn.

Just then, a TV report announces on the TV, "We interrupt our regularly scheduled program to go live to our SSTV correspondent, Scarlet Garcia."

Then switches to Scarlet who is in front of a crowd of people

The reporter says, "The President's top aid is going to make a statement before taking questions from the press call.

Jerome announces, "The President has decided to take action to stop Dr. Eggman!"

This surprised the three to hear what the President's aid is saying.

As the news continues, Eggman is watching as well.

He hears Jerome says, "As the administration develops a concrete plan to stop Dr. Eggman."

"Oh yeah?! Well, I hope they come up with a disaster management plan because they're going to need it!" Eggman remarks. Then laughs.

In the house, everyone is now in the living room hear about the news and the announcement.

"Those guys are nuts to take down Eggman," Manic says.

"True, but it seems we're not the only ones who knows where his secret base is," Sally says.

"What are we gonna dp?" Hershey asks.

"Chaos Chao," Jazz replies.

Sally thinks, "Some of us will need to go to Eggman's base to help those soilers. Some will try to find the Chaos Emerald in the area. The rest will stay here in case Eggman launches an attack."

"So which of us is going to do it?" Sonia asks.

"I know who teams should go on these missions.

Sometime later in the X Tornado, Tails, Amy, Sonia and Rachel are in search for the Chaos Emerald

Sonia looks out the window, "Woah! I could see the city from up here."

It's so big. It's so pretty," Amy says.

"Yeah. It's a great place to live," Rachel says, wearing some high-tech goggles.

"Guys, this isn't a sightseeing trip. We've gotta hurry and track down the next Chaos Emerald or Eggman will get it before we do!" Tails says.

"We know. We're sorry," Amy says.

"It's alright. Hey, Rahcel, where did you get those new high-tech goggles?" Tails asks.

"Oh these, Ramond gave them to me. Isn't it cool," Rachel answers.

"Mmmhmm, they look pretty cool!" Tails says.

"Yeah, they're one of the best gifts I've ever got!" Rachel says.

Amy snickers, "I think Ramond likes you."

Rahcel blushes that her cheeks turn red.

Unknown to Rachel, the goggles has a tracking device on it and Ramond is in his car so he can track them down. He then hears their conversation.

"I… I mean… I do like Ramond, I mean he is sweet, but um… oh look there's the station I work at." Rachel stammers.

Ramond looks at the device to see where she and the others are going. Seeing them in the plane, he drives the car to follow them.

In the white house, the Chief of G.U.N is demonstrating the plans to the president and his employees. Rouge, Topaz, and another G.U.N solder is there as well. The chief goes over the plan with a small diorama.

"The power generator is where Eggman's base are located under the tower, Mr. President," the Chief says.

"Oh…" The president replies.

"This information came to us from Rouge and Topaz," The Chief says.

"Well Rouge, I'm glad that my confidence in you wasn't misplaced," The President says.

"This spy stuff is right up my alley!" Rouge says.

"We're all very grateful. Now, let's review our attack plan," The President says.

"Right," the Chairman says.

The Chief stands up to demonstrate the plan

Topaz eyes turn to Rouge, "You're taking all of the credit, I see."

I did do all the work." Rouge replies, making Topaz frown in reply.

Going over the plan, the Military Adviser says, "It will be a two-pronged assault from both sea and air."

"Yes, but what if Dr. Eggman's robots counterattack?" the President asks.

The Military advisor says, "These forces are merely a diversion. Eggman will deploy his robots against this frontal assault. Meanwhile, a special forces team will approach the angle on the opposite side and sneak into the base from the rear. Once they break into the generator room, they'll cut off Eggman's power supply."

"They will be back up by a team from the intelligence agency including Rouge and some other agents," the Adviser says.

"Good," the president replies.

"How come she gets top billing?" Topaz asks.

"You know how it works, Topaz! There's a star in every show; we're just bit players!" the Chief says.

"Um, now up to the subject of the Mobians. Those Freedom Fighters they call themselves," the President says.

"Freedom Fighters?" Rouge asks.

"We're ready to capture them and force them to work with us," the Advisor says.

But the President says, "Well, now, you see... I've sent someone to try a more diplomatic approach."

"Who, sir?" The Adviser asks.

In Rachel's home, Rotor, Manic, Sally, Hershey and Geoffrey are waiting in the house for the others to come back. Sonic is sleeping on the roof in case Eggman cause trouble.

Just then the doorbell rings. The door opens to reveal Sally.

"Hello," Sally says.

But becomes stunned to see the same man from the news along with two more wearing black suits..

"You're the man from the news," Sally says in surprise.

"That's correct," Jerome replies.

Sally asks, "Uh, what can I do for you?"

"I like to let you know that we're not here to capture you. I simply came at the request of the President to ask for his cooperation. You should also know that, that if you agree to work with us, you'll be rewarded. The president gave his pledge that you all will be offered citizenship, and will be paid for our services," Jerome says.

Sally calmly says, "So what you're saying is that you want us to team up to take down Eggman?"

"That's correct," Jerome says.

Sally thinks of it, "Hmm, I think it would be a wise decision. From what I understand, he's been attacking your city as well. have attacked our home and other places in Mobius multiple times for years. Of course, I would have a full cooperation."

"Thank you, you have made the right decision. I would need all your friends to come with me so we can explain the plan," Jerome says.

"I would think it's a good idea, but many of them aren't here right now. I sent, a few of my friends to find the Chaos Emerald while the others are heading to Eggman's base," Sally says.

"You did?" Jerome asks.

"Yes. I could contact them right away to wait for you guys or sending them to where you'll be launching the attack," Sally says.

"Sounds good to me," Sonic says.

Sally and Jermone looks on the roof to see Sonic sitting up there.

"It's about time we get some real action," Sonic says.

Sally sighs, "Sonic, this is serious diplomatic matter. Not to mention, this is Eggman we're talking about."

"I know," Sonic says.

Sally turns to Jermone, "I would like to speak to the president if you don't mind."

"Um sure," Jermone says.

In the White House, the president is over the phone. To his surprise he's actually talking to Sally.

"Hmm, I see. Well, you just let your friends know what's going on and I'll send you their location. Thank you for your full cooperation," The president says, over the phone.

He hangs up and turns to the group.

"I'm guessing the conversation went well," Rouge replies.

"It went well. A Mobian name, Sally will notify her friends about the cooperation. She also notify me that three of them are already heading to Eggman's base. She wants us to keep an eye out for them," The president says.

"And who are they?" The Adviser asks.

"Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine Cooyotte, Eve Hedgehog and I think she said, Jazz, her Chao," The president says.

"Well, it will be simple to find them, especially Eve," Rouge says.

"You know her?" Topaz asks.

"Yeah. She and I are, how you say acquaintances," Rouge says.

"Really. Then you know her friends?" The Adviser asks.

"Yep. Almost all Mobians know who Sonic and Eve are who are the Knothole Freedom Fighters. Even the princess, Sally Acorn is a Freedom Fighter," Rouge says.

This shocked Rouge, "Wait, you mean one of them is a princess and she fights in a battle against Eggman?"

"Yep. She's along with Sonic and Eve are the leaders of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, and she's the brains of the group," Rouge says.

"Well, it seems that we have really good help on our hands," The President says.

"Yep. Of course, I'll be helping out as well, so this mission will be a snap," Rouge replies.

Then says in thought, "I'm not going to let anything stop me from getting my hands on the Chaos Emerald this time! Even if Eve will be tagging with us on this mission"

Back in Station Square, Ramond is driving the car and looks on the tracker to see which direction Rachel is going.

Curious, Ramond asks himself, "Hmm, I wonder where they could be heading to now…"

Ramond them begins to turn and head to the highway.

At the same time, Tails is flying the X Tornado. Just then, he sees the green one along wit the tracker detecting another emerald.

"The Chaos Emerald's picking up something!" Tails informs.

"That's great!" Sonia says.

Tails asks, "See at that locater screen?"

"South-east," Rachel informs.

"Chaos Emerald, here we come!" Tails says.

Tail turns the Tornado X around to find the emerald.

Meanwhile, Ramond sees they're going in another direction

"Hmm, they turned again!" Ramond says. Then continues to drive.

The X Tornado continues to fly until they are over a corn field. Then lands on the ground.

"The stopes says that there is a Chaos Emerald somewhere in this field. We beat Eggman to it! Open up so we can start looking!" Sonia says.

"We can look from here!" Tails says.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah," Amy replies.

"Wait and see!" Tails says.

He then presses the button and pulls the lever back. Suddenly, the X Tornado begins to transform.

"Whoa?! What's going on?!" Rahcel asks, seeing her feet being lifted up.

The X Tornado gain powerful boosters in the back, and another set of wings. Soon the ship lifts up, like it's on legs.

"Wow Tails! What did you do?" Amy asks in amazement.

Tails answers, "Heh-heh! I turned it into an all-purpose robot called the X Cyclone! What do you guys say we take it for a little stroll?"

"Uh huh!" Rachel says with a nod

"Now let's find that Chaos Emerald!" Tails says.

Driving on the road to Rachel's destination, Ramond has been hearing the conversation.

"A Chaos Emerald, eh?" Ramond asks himself.

Then holds a device, "This is Chalkboard Charlie calling homeroom! Over!"

At the corn field, the group are out of the new X Cyclone and on the grounds of the field.

"Looks like there's the Chaos Emerald right under our feet!" Rachel says.

"But we didn't bring a shovel," Amy says.

"That's okay, because we've got the X Cyclone to dig for us! Isn't that right, Tails?" Rachel replies.

"Hey, yeah! You said it was an all-purpose robot!" Amy says.

Tails soon becomes uneasy and sheepishly says, "I... didn't include a digging function."

Three act surprised.

"It's not all-purpose, is it?" Amy asks.

"Not exactly," Tails answers.

"That's okay, I actually bought a shovel, and I'm sure the farm has more shovels to use. I'll be right back," Rahcel says.

Then runs off to the barn

Back at the White House, Ramond has report about the

The Adviser says, "This may be well our only opportunity, Mr. President. If Eggman leaves to chase after that Chaos Emerald, we can attack the base while he's gone will improve the odds of our success."

"Then we'll have Eggman on the run," the Chairman says.

The president is looking at the window in thought.

"Mr. President?" The Adviser says.

The president hasn't reply, and everyone is waiting.

The president turns to the group, "Let's get this job done!"

Meanwhile, Eve, Bunnie, and Antoine are at the forest that is a close distance to where Dr. Eggman's base. They have received word from Sally about the forces teaming up.

"Alright, we'll need to wait until the G.U.N comes over," Bunnie says.

Then turns to Eve, "You sure you can handle this?"

"I think so. I just need to remember that Eggman is our target," Eve says.

At a military base, the shoulders are getting their planes ready. There are also battle ships out in the ocean. Then G.U.N soldiers are in the forest using a device to send a signal. In the control pad, Dr. Eggman is watching TV, and thinks it's boring.

The Ad says, "Now folks, let's see how a single application of V-10 Stain Remover handles this gooey stain! Hah! Wow, look at that!"

Bocoe replies, "That's rad! Let's call and order some!"

"I wish that stuff got rid of commercials, too!" Dr. Eggman says, thinking differently

The ad continues, "Just think, you'll save a fortune with just one bottle of-"

Suddenly, the TV becomes static and says, "A Chaos Emerald buried in a corn field near Tingalin Villa."

"What kind of show is this?" Dr. Eggman asks, leaning closer.

Then a woman's voice says, "Yes, near Tingalin Villa, a giant jet landed there and they're starting to dig right now."

Then the message stops to the regular program, "Call in the next ten minutes and receive a bonus bottle with no extra cost."

Dr. Eggman quickly presses the button for his selection machin.

"Bring the cards!" Dr. Eggman commands.

"Here you are, doctor," Decoe says, passes the cards on a tray

"Now then…" Eggman says looking at the card.

He thinks for s little, and says, "I'm not sure."

Dr. Eggman then places the cards in the compartment and pull the lever. The screen spins until they all select a machine that has a giant fan in the middle.

"Funfun! Perfect!" Dr. Eggman cheers.

With that, Dr. Eggman and Funfun fly off to find the Chaos Emerald. Unknown to know, the soldiers of G.U.N are seeing him leave.

The agent reports, "There he goes. Get ready to mobilize!"

At the military station the planes are taking off.

"Squadron A is away! Squadron B, get set for your run on the island," the military officer says.

Ramond is driving to the countryside to find Rachel and see if she and the others are alright. At the same time, Rahcel, and the others are digging for the emeralds with the shovels they found.

"It must be deep," Tails says.

"Just keep digging," Rachel says.

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound.

"What's that?" Sonia asks.

"Sounds like a jet!" Amy says.

Just then, the yellow robot with the fan known as Funfun lands on the ground. Eggman flies down in his hovercraft as well

"Oh no!" Sonia says.

"It's Dr. Eggman!" Rachel adds.

Amy screams, "Do something!"

Tials nods his head and hops inside the X Cyclone.

"Have you found my Chaos Emerald yet?" Dr. Eggman asks with a smirk.

In the X Cyclone, Tails says, "We're not going to give it to you!"

"That's right!" Amy adds.

Displeased, Dr. Eggman says, "Very well, I'll just take it then!"

"I need to call Sonic," Rachel says.

"Tell him to hurry!" Amy says.

Dr. Eggman commands, "Go! Get them, Funfun!"

"Stop 'em, X Cyclone!" Amy says.

"Let's go!" Tails shouts.

Tails pulls the lever and the X Cyclone flies to the robot. Just then Funfun turns on the fan making the X Cyclone comes to a halt, and blows Amy away,

"Amy!" Tails cries out.

Just then the X Cyclone falls to the ground.

Eggman shouts, "You're blowing those brats away! Good work!"

The air current creates an opening on the field. What's more, Tails is stuck in the X Cyclone.

"Uh oh!" Tails cries.

The air current travels through the cornfield and Soina along with Rachel run away. The current knock off their feet making Rachel drop her phone. The wind blows the farm away.

Eggman laughs, This is the most "fun fun" I've had in a long time!

The X Cyclone continues to be pushed by the robot's wind.

"The control stick is jammed up!" Tails says, struggling to pull the lever.

Rachel holds Sonia to the ground., but then the wind blows Rachel's small phone and her goggles away.

Meanwhile, Ramond is searching the cornfield where Rachel is.

"That corn field must be around here somewhere," Ramond says, looking around.

But noticing his tracker, "Huh?"

The screen on his device shows the goggles are heading away from the car, but unknown to him, the goggles are no longer with Rachel.

"They're heading the other way! Alright!" RAmond says to himself.

He turns around and drives off, but isn't aware that Rachel isn't wearing the goggles anymore.

Meanwhile, the military are flying over the ocean where they have Eggman's base sighted. Then they begin to fire their missiles at the base. The ones on the battleships does the same. As the missile hits the base, the two hench robots hear and feel the shaking,

"What's happening?" Bocoe asks.

"It's an attack, you bolt brain! Those fighter planes are firing at us, and there are battleships, too! Decoe answers, pointing to the screen showing the event.

"We will show them! Let us launch a counterattack!" Bocoe says.

The hatcha at the base open and the robots Eggman creates fly and roll out. Soon, they begin to perform a counter attack on the military.

At the same time, Eve, Antoine and Bunnie are seeing what is going on.

"Sacre bleu, this is becoming intense," Antoine says.

"Yeah. We need to find those soldiers before they leave without us," Eve says.

Bunnie points ahead, "Look, there they are."

During the time, Rouge and the G.U.N soldiers are watching the event from their hiding place.

Topaz turns her head to see the three Freedom Fighters, "Looks like they finally showed up."

Rouge turns to see Eve and the others join their group and stops.

"Sorry we're late, we were at the other side of this place," Eve says.

"We're glad you're here now," Topaz says.

The group turn to see the fight that is going on

"They're putting up quite a fight! Now let's knock out the power!" Rouge says.

Rouge gives the signal to Topaz, the special force team, and the Freedom Fighters to move to the base.

Meanwhile in the president office, the cameraman is seeing the camera up for this announcement.

"My fellow civilians- err I mean 'My fellow citizens", today our millinery- no, our "military"," the president says, practicing his speech.

The Cameraman informs, "You're in live in 15 seconds, Mr. President."

The president clears his throat and straighten his tie.

On the streets of Station Square, people are doing on with their everyday lives. When a large screen switches to where the White House is.

Scarlet announces, "We interrupt our regular broadcast to bring you this live, emergency address from the President."

Then the screen switches to the president.

The President announces, "My fellow citizens, today our military forces launched an all-out assault against the headquarters of Dr. Eggman."

In Rachel's home, Sally, Sonic and the others are watching this report as well.

The president continues, "Despite repeated warnings, Dr. Eggman has continued to threaten the peace and wellbeing of our nation. This conflict is unfortunate, but we cannot allow Dr. Eggman to achieve his goal for world domination. We must stop him now before it is too late."

At the base, the robots of Eggman counter attack with the military. At the same time, G. the three Freedom Fighters see a timer goes off making an opening for them to sneak inside Eggman's base. Rouge is the first to head inside. Then she signals the others to head in. Meanwhile, more reinforcements are flying to Eggman's base.

At Rachel's home, the announcement goes on as Sonic, Sally and the others wait for the others to respond.

The president announces, "We also able to gain special allies who have battled with this man before. Working together the Mobians who call themselves the Freedom Fighters, we'll be able to stop Eggman's plans."

"I hope so," Sally says in concern.

"I'm sure we'll beat that rotten Egg by the end of the day. Just like we always do," Sonic says.

At the field, Ramond finds Rachel's goggles and cellphone. They're break due to the plant.

"These are the goggles I gave Rachel, and this is her phone.. I hope she's okay…" Ramond says to himself.

At the corn field, things aren't looking good. Rachel and Sonia are on the ground and Tails is trapped in the X Cyclone.

"The wind's got us pinned down!" Rachel shouts.

Rachel looks to see Amy is hamming stake wood on the ground and using them to come to them.

"Amy!" sonia says.

"Don't worry, I'm almost there!" Amy says, continue to work on getting closer to the others.

Meanwhile, the X Cyclone is able to stand up, but struggling against the wind.

"I won't let you win, Eggman!" Tails shouts.

Dr. Eggman laughs, "That measly machine of yours is no match for my robot!"

"Oh yeah?!" Tails remarks.

"Let's compete and see whose robot rules! Knocking your puny X Cyclone will be a breeze!" Eggman says.

Eggman snaps his fingers to make the robot's wind power become very powerful.

"It seems that Tails is in wail for his head!" Eggman remarks.

Tails continues to struggle and the leg of the X Cyclone begins to fall. Just then a dirt wave appears and swift Tails away.

At the same time, Ramond continue to drive with a gust of wind with large leaves fly to his car.

"I can't see! It's like a tornado!" Ramond shouts, trying to fight the wind.

Ramond quickly grabs his phone to make a call. Then grabs a different device.

With the call and the device Ramond's voice changes, "Is this the Tower Residence?!"

In Rachel's home, everyone is hearing Rotro talk of the phone.

Rotor says, "Yes, that's right? What's that? Can you speak up? They're at Tingalin Villa?! I'll send help right away."

Then Rotor hangs up.

"Who was it Rotor?" Nicoloe asks.

"He didn't say. Either way, Tails, Amy, Rachel and Sonia need help at Tinggalin Villa," Rotor says.

"Right. Sonic, Manic, you two head to Tingalin Villa to help the others," Sally says.

"On it," Sonic says.

"You got it Sal," Manic says.

Sonic grabs Manic by his hand and he super speed out of the house with Manic.

Then turns to Rotor, "Rotor, you and Nicole head to the guest room and see if you communicate with Eve and the others."

"Right," Nicole says," Rotor and nicole head upstairs.

Sally worriedly says, "I know Sonic and the others can finish this in time."

Sonic continues to hold Manic as they super speed across town. Questions begin to arise: Will they be able to make it there to save their friends? Will Eve and her team help G.U.N destroy Eggman's base? And will the president plan work to stop the mad doctor?


	14. Chapter 14

New World Saga Episode 9: Beating Dr. Eggman Part 2

In Station Square, everyone is still watching the broadcast the president is giving.

` The President says, "My fellow citizens, the assault against the headquarters of Dr. Eggman has begun. Our military forces along with our new allies, the Freedom Fighters will press on until Eggman is no longer a threat to the world. We will not fail. Dr. Eggman must be stopped now."

Then the TV switches to the attack on Eggman's base. It shows the jet flying in the sky. Over the ocean of Eggman's base, the jets are flying to the base, as the base fights back with missiles. The jet then flies to Eggman's base, but it misses.

In Eggman's base, The G.U.N forces and the Freedom Fighters are running down the hall to find the generator to destroy it.

Suddenly, Rouge stops and tells the others, "Hold it!"

"Why did we stop?" Topaz asks.

"Because we're about to get a visit from Eggman's welcome wagon," Rouge answers.

Suddenly a large gray and yellow color robot stomps into toward the fighters.

Rouge turns to Eve, "We'll handle this."

"Right," Eve says, bring out her sword.

Then the two charge to attack.

"Wait!" Topaz screams.

Bunnie says, "Don't worry, they got this."

"If you say so," Topaz replies.

Back at Tingalin Valley, Ramond's car is still trapped in the grassy storm thanks to Eggman's robot, Funfun. Then the car is shifts to a turn

"Oh man, Rachel is out here. This is terrible…" Ramond says.

At the corn field, the X Cyclone falls to the ground. Funfun continues to blow at the Cyclone. Rachel and Sonia are down on the ground while Amy is trying to reach them.

Sonia screams, "We can't stay here!"

"But we can't get up! We'll get blown away by the wind!" Rachel shouts.

Amy says, "Just stay there until I reach you."

"Okay, but what about Tails?!" Rachel calls out.

In the X Cyclone, Tails is lying unconscious. Soon, he feels the ground shaking and regain consciousness.

Rachel tries to turn her head, and calls out, "Hey Tails!"

Suddenly, Funfun places its feet on top of the X Cyclone, making it impossible for Tails to get up.

Eggman laughs, "That's right, Funfun. Show that furry wretch who's in charge! Put your foot down!"

Funfun continues to stomp on the X Cyclone. Meanwhile, Manic is hanging on Sonic and super speed past Ramond's car. At the corn field, Fun Fun continues to presses it feel on the X Cyclone and is going to crush Tails.

Eggman laughs, "Ha ha! Ta-ta, Tails! It's crunch time!"

Just then, Sonic runs past the gang and in front of Funfun. Manic jumps off of Sonic.

Eggman is shocked, "Ergh, it can't be!"

Eggman smirks and jumps in the air. He then hits Funfun, knocking him down. Once down, Funfun's fan is facing upward where Eggman is. Soon, Eggman's covercraft is going to be blown away.

"There he goes," Manic says.

Funfun's fan is blowing so hard that Eggman is flying in the air.

As he flies, Eggman screams, "Stop it, Funfun! Shut down your motorrrrrrr..."

Eggman disappears into the sky and Funfun turns off his fan.

Tails jumps off the X Cyclone and walks to Sonic, "You've saved us all!"

"Yeah Yeah. Are you alright?" Sonic asks.

"We're fine, just a bit," Rachel says.

"And we've found out that the third Chaos Emerald is here," Tails says.

Then realizes, "Woah, that's right, I almost forgot!"

Soon, Tails begins to dig in the dirt with his hand

"Easy, pal!" Sonic says as everyone laughs.

Suddenly Funfun reactivates and begins to get up. The group stands there while Tails panics.

"Cool your jets, big guy! Just let him dig up what he came here for and we'll all go away!" Sonic says.

Just then, Funfun turns on the fan to start the motor

"Guess I'll have to knock the wind out of ya!" Sonic remarks.

Rachel quickly climbs on the X Cyclone, and calls out, "Sonic!"

Rachel presses the button on the dashboard, and it launches a Power Ring

Sonic catches the Power Ring, "Got it!"

Then performs a powerful spin dash and hits right through Funfun. Then the robot falls down and crashes to the ground. After a little digging, Tails is able to find a yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Wow! There's another one," Rachel says.

"Yeah. We have, red, blue, green, and now, we got yellow," Sonia says

Tails picks it up, "Oh wow!"

"Oh, Tails, you shouldn't have!" Eggman says out of nowhere.

Tails looks around to see where Eggman is. Suddenly, a mechanical claw comes to get the emerald.

Sonic sees this, and shouts, "Oh no you don't!"

Sonia grabs it, but it ends up carrying her away.

Sonic turns and screams, "Sonia!"

Eggman takes Sonia and the emerald in his hovercraft and takes them both away.

This makes Manic mad, "Hey! Give back my sister!""

"Come on, let's get them back," Sonic says.

"Huh, yeah!" Tails says.

Everyone begins to hope inside. Tails, Amy, Manic, and Rachel hop in the X Tornado and buckle up. Then put the hatch on them so they won't feel the wind. Just then, the X Cyclone has transformed back to its flying mode.

"Let's go get 'em!" Sonic shouts.

Then the X Cyclone flies off.

On the ground, Ramond sees the ship leaving the scene.

Ramond smiles, "Glad to know Rachel have friends from different feels.

Meanwhile, Rouge and Eve are being attacked by the robot. Rouge and Eve dodge the attack the robot is throwing at them.

Rouge shouts, "Hurry, set the charges!"

Topaz places the explosive on the leg of the robot. Then moves out of the way.

"Okay!" Topaz says, giving a thumbs up.

Rouge does the same. Topaze moves out of the way and presses the button to set up the explosion. The robot soon has one foot stuck. Then falls through the floor. Topaz, Eve, and Rouge give each other a high five.

In the control room, Decoe and Bocoe are seeing the situation they're having..

Decoe panics, "Our situation is becoming dangerous! Those soldiers have us outnumbered! To make matters worse, those Freedom Fighters are with them!"

"We must formulate a new strategy quickly before they deactivate us!" Bocoe says.

Just then, the robots notice. on the radar someone is approaching them,

Bocoe says, "Another enemy ship is approaching! This one must not get through!"

"Blast them!" Decoe commands.

Bocoe presses the buttons to activate the missile defence. However, they are firing at Eggman.

Eggman screams and dodges the missiles, "Cease fire! It's me, you scrap heads!"

He is able to dodge the attacks to see what's going on.

"Ergh... the President thinks he's got me in his sights! Hah! Well, I hope you didn't rehearse a victory speech because I'm back in command now!" Eggman says, sinisterly.

He screams to see the missiles attacking and begins to dodge, "Hey, those are my missiles!

Back at Station Square, the battle is still being broadcasted.

On the TV, Scarlet says, "The attack on Eggman's base appears to be failing. Wait, what's that?"

On the TV, it shows the X Cyclone making its way to Dr. Eggman's base.

"A new aircraft is on the scene. Is that one of ours?" Scarlet asks on the TV

Soon, everyone begin to talk and wonder what it is and where they're coming from.

On the TV, Scarlet says, There's something on the nose of the craft. It's a blue- it can't be...a blue hedgehog?!"

Then the TV shows Sonic on the nose of the X Cyclone.

In the White House, Sally is able to get there to see what is happening with the president and his officials. Hershye, Geoffrey, Rotor, and Nicole tag along with her to be on the safe side.

Sally says, "It's Sonic."

"I knew, they will come," Hershye says.

The President shows a smile, "It looks like our ends are beginning to add up."

"I only hope sonic can get inside and join the others to destroy the generator," Sally says.

The X Cyclone flies over the sea to reach Dr. Eggman's base.

Still in Eggman's base, Rouge takes the lead to find the generator.

Topaz calls out, "There!"

They approach the door where the generator is. Just then, the wall burst open through the wall and the robot like the one from before appear to attack.

"There's another one?!" Antoine panics.

"Don't sweat it, sweetie, I'll handle this robot. You lead the team to the generator room and set the charges!" Rouge says.

Eve comes forward and brings out her sword, "I'm not leaving you here Rouge. Let's fight thing robot like old times."

"Somehow I knew you say that," Rouge says. Then takes off her mask.

Eve smirks, "Let's"

Topaz looks at the pair confused, "You two know each other?"

"It's a long story. Just get everyone to the generator. Bunnie, Antoine go with them," Eve says.

Bunnie and Antoine nod their heads.

"Alright guys, follow me!" Topaz says, telling the soldiers.

The group then begin to follow Topaz while Eve and Rouge begin to fight the robot. The forces run to where the generator is. Suddenly, the floor opens to reveal silver color robots, making the team come to a halt.

Rouge dodges, and says, "Missed me, slowbot!"

Suddenly, Rouge is grabbed by the robot. Rouge is steamed and breaks its arm. Then, Eve spin dashes with her sword to cut through the robot and creates a giant hole. Then the robot falls over.

At the same time, the robots begin to attack and everyone quickly get down.

Bunnie activates her blaster, "I'll take care of them."

Bunnie then uses her blaster to fire at them and destroys them each one.

Eve then jumps along the walls and shouts, "Chaos Spear!"

Then throws spears of energy and destroy all the robots along with Bunnie's blaster. Soon all the robots are destroyed.

Topaze and everyone else get up along with Bunnie and Antoine. Eve and Rouge join them.

"Thanks, you guys really saved our necks," Topaz says.

"It's no trouble at all. We're all in this together. That's kind of what Freedom Fighters do, we stick together," Eve says

"Oui, we all go through our troubles together," Antoine says.

"I couldn't agree more," Bunnie says.

Rouge rolls her eyes, "It's sweet enough to get a cavity. Let's find the generator and get it over with."

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman is giving his robots a hard scolding!

"That was me! You tin-canned turkeys nearly wiped out the evilest genius in the universe! Bah!" Eggman shouts in rage. Then sits on his chair and turns to the screen.

Decoe and Bocoe sheepishly says, "Sorry, doctor…"

"Make yourselves useful and watch the prisoner," Eggman says.

The two robots turn their heads to see Sonia tied up, and say, "Affirmative."

On the screen, he can see the X Cyclone with Sonic on it. Then sees Sonic sitting on the plane.

"I'll wipe that smirk of Sonic's face!" Eggman says.

Then presses the buttons on the dashboard, "This time, I'm not holding back!"

Outside, missiles are starting to get ready to deploy, and fire at the X Cyclone.

"What's that?" Rachel asks.

"Looks like trouble," Manic says.

"Hang on tight, guys!" Tails says.

In the control room of the base, Eggman is getting ready for battle

"Uh oh... look out!" Decoe says

Then Eggman's seat modifies.

"This time, the doctor means business!" Bocoe adds.

After the modifications, Eggman begins to fire. Soon, the missiles begin to fire at the Freedom Fighters. Eggman continues to fire more amo at them. Tails continues to fly the X Cyclone.

"We're gonna crashhhhhhh..." Manic screams.

Tails says, Relax. "We're fine!"

At Station Square everyone is watching the event live.

"They're done for!" A man says.

"No, they're gonna make it through okay!" A young kid says.

The X Cyclone continues to dodge the missiles and more are chasing them

Amy turns her head back, "There's more coming!"

"Well, watch this!" Tails says.

Tails turns the X Cyclone and uses his own ammo to destroy the missiles.

Manic shotus, "Alright."

"Great job Tail," Rachel says.

Sonic laughs, "Pretty cool, huh?"

At Station Square, everyone begins to cheer for the Freedom Fighters for turning the tide on the battle against Dr. Eggman.

In the sky, Tails fires the X Cyclone at Eggman's base making a circle

"Hey Sonic, will that work!" Tails says.

"Perfect!" Sonic says.

Sonic jumps off the plane and rams through the targeted wall. Then Sonic runs through one of the doors, but comes to a stop to see Eggman.

Eggman says with a 's close enough! It was a fluke that you pushed it this far, but now your lucky streak is over!"

The hatch opens to reveal a giant gray metal robot with strong arms, legs, red horns on the chest. Eggman's hovercraft flies up and attach it to the robot. Now, Dr. Eggman is in control

"Ready, hedgehog?" Dr. Eggman says.

Sonic answers with a smirk, "You bet, Dr. E!"

Dr. Eggman's robot punches at Sonic, but he dodges the attack.

In the generator room, G.U.N are attaching explosives all over to finish the base off.

One of the soldiers says, "The demolition charge is all set, ma'am."

"Good work! Well, looks like we're ready, Rouge!" Topaz says.

But notices Rouge is missing, "Hey, where did Rouge go?"

"I saw her go that way," Antoine answers.

"Eve went up there too," Bunnie says, pointing up.

"What in the world are they doing there?" Topaz asks.

At higher ground, Rouge and Eve end up not finding what used to be there.

"Aww... Eggman must be keeping the Chaos Emerald someplace else, now!" Rouge says.

"That's just great. Thanks for telling about the emerald, but Eggman must have taken it after your last attempt," Eve says.

Just then Topaz calls out, "Hey Rouge!"

"Yeah?!" Rouge asks.

"Get down here! We've gotta go!" Topaz calls out.

"Go on, we'll catch up!"" Rouge calls out.

"We need you!" Topaz says.

This time is Eve's turn, "Guys, Rouge told me that Eggman has a Chaos Emerald around here. We need to find it before he can use it."

In the security room, Decoe and Bocoe are watching the group on the screen

Decoe says, "It seems that this humans and the mobians are working together. We should all trap them in the room.

"Good idea," Bocoe agrees.

Then they presses the controls.

The next moment, the doors closed shut with everyone inside.

"Uh oh, not good…" Rouge says.

"You think," Eve bluntly replies.

Topaz climbs upHey, what are you up to, Rouge?

"They locked us in, but not for long!" Rouge says.

Then she begins to kick her way through the door, but nothing happens.

Rouge says, "I can't kick through."

Eve steps forward, "My turn."

Eve then begins to throw punches and kicks at the door. So far, not even a scratch is on the door.

" Huh?! I didn't even make a dent…" Eve comments.

Eve then brings out her sword, and gives the door a hard slatching, but that hasn't work either.

"Is there time to defuse the charge?" Topaz asks, turning to the devices, but the soldier turn their heads.

"Well, that's it…" Topaz worriedly says.

"We're not giving up yet!" Bunnie says.

"But what can we do?" Anroine asks.

Just then, Jazz comes out of Eve's bag and hands her the red and blue Chaos Emerald they already found.

Then she says, "Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao Chao!"

Eve smiles and says, "Jazz, you're a genius."

Then Eve takes the emeralds, and says, "Everyone, I need you all to stand back."

"What for?" Topaz asks.

"Just do it," Eve says.

Meanwhile, Sonic fighting against the robot known as Guerra-Hard. The robot kicks Sonic to the ceiling, and begins to fall. As he falls, Guerra-Hard kicks him again towards a wall.

Eggman laughs, "He's crushed!"

"Not yet!" Sonics says.

Sonic then jumps out and charges for an attack.

"The pressure's on now, Sonic!" Eggman says.

Then uses the robot to grab Sonic and crushes him to the wall

Sonic struggles to break free, "Ergh, I've gotten out of tighter squeezes!"

"That's true, but this time, you've finally met your match! Guerra-Hard's the ultimate combat robot because it's got the ultimate power supply: two Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman says.

Sonic hears what Eggman says, "So that's it!"

"I've been looking forward to this Sonic-" Eggman says, but cuts off due to a phone ringing.

He picks up the phone, and says, "Hello."

Decoe says through the phone, "Sorry to bother you doctor, but we have a problem. A group of intruders is locked in the generator room, and one of them has two Chaos Emeralds."

"Huh?" Eggman says confused.

He turns on the screen to see Eve."

"Eve?! Don't just stand there get her, you dumb bot!" Eggman shouts.

"Then we will eliminate them!" DEcoe replies.

Then Eggman asks. "What are they doing in the generator room anyway?"

"I am not certain, but they did mention something about demolition charges," Decoe says.

This really shocked Eggman big time, "They what?!"

In the generator room, everyone are where the generator is and Eve is on the upper floor.

Topaz asks, "What is Eve up to?"

"You'll see," Bunnie says.

"Oui, with the Chaos Emerald, Eve should have enough power for us to escape," Antoine says.

Eve then holds the emeralds and feels their energy through her body. She then super speeds to the door and her left hand with the red emerald glows a firery aura.

Eve throws her fist as she shouts, "Chaos Blast!"

Then punches right through the door making am opening larger than it needs to escape. Everyone looks to see the giant crater.

"I see what you mean," Topaz says.

Back to Sonic, he is still under the robot's arm, but has an idea.

"This will be a cinch!" Sonic says to himself.

Sonic then begins to push with all his might to escape Guerra-Hard's hand. Finally, he is able to get out.

Seeing Sonic escape enrage Eggman, "Get Sonic!"

Sonic lands on the ground and runs toward the robot.

"Run all you want! Guerra-Hard will still pulverize you!" Eggman says

Sonic chuckles running to the robot. Before the robot can kick him, Sonic dodoges out of the wak

"Get him!" Eggman shouts.

Sonic lands on the robot's leg and runs up on the body.

Eggman screams, "Gah! Stop him!"

But the robot doesn't have a chance, Sonic superchargers right through the robot, and take the Chaos Emeralds.

"No, bring them back!" Eggman shouts, in dismay.

Sonic then uses the power of the two emeralds to fly right through the robot, making Eggman screams. Then Sonic does it multiple times and flies through the door.

"Oh no!" Eggman screams.

He then flies off with his hovercraft before the robot explodes. Sonic then flies through across Eggman's base and is destroying it.

In the generator room, the G.U.N soldiers are leaving the area before the place exploded.

Rouge asks, "Is that everyone."

"That's everyone," Bunnie reports.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Topaz says.

But Eve says, "You guys go on a head, I'm going to give Eggman's base a little demolition before this place blows."

Eve then uses the powers of the emeralds to make herself fly in the air and goes through the wall like it's nothing.

Topaz turns to Rouge, "You know that hedgehog sure is something."

"You have no idea," Rouge says.

Just then, Sonic flies through the part of the wall of the generator room and going through a different part of the wall.

Luckily, Eve is able to catch up with Sonic.

"Sonic!" Eve shouts.

Sonic turns to see Eve with two of the emeralds.

"Hey Eve, we still need to get Sonia. Eggman captured her," Sonic says.

Eve nods her head, "Right."

Everyone hurries out of the base as the timer reaches zero. With that, the bombs begin to go off destroying the base. Soon, the entire base blows up. Everyone in Station Square to see the victor the heroes have for destroying the base.

In the president's house, everyone is shocked to see what is happening.

"That fireball's huge! I hope your friends wasn't still in there…" The President says.

"I bet we'll see him any second!" Nicole says. Right Cheese?

"I agree," Rotor says.

Outside at the destruction of Eggman's base, everyone in the X Cyclone are waiting for signs of their friends. Just then, Sonic and Eve fly out of the explosions, each of them are holding two Chaos Emeralds. Sonia has her arms wrapped around Sonic's neck, while Jazz is sitting on Eve's head.

They both land on the plan to hold the two Chaos Emeralds. The group smiles to see Sonia is safe and they also gain Five Chaos emeralds total now.

Soon, everyone in Station Square cheer to see Sonic and Eve are able to get out with the Chaos Emeralds in their hands.

In G.U.N headquarters in the United Federation, to turns out Station Square isn't the only one who is watching the broadcast. In his office, Commander Tower is watching this too, and have seen everything. He see that Eve and all their friends help the president with their battle against Eggman.

He looks down to see a photo of himself as a child, the same boy Eve has seen in her dream. Along with Maria and Eve's brother Shadow. Along with the two children Eve has seen in her dream.

He shows a soft smile and says, "You did great Eve. I'm sure, Professor Gerald and Maria would have been proud of you. I know that I am. I'm sure, Ben and Alice are proud of you too."

He then turns to the TV with a calm smile to see sonic and Eve on the TVriding on the X Cyclone.


	15. Chapter 15

New World Saga Episode 10: The Heroes of Station Square

At the White House, the president is busy signing some paperwork on his desk. Writing important paperwork is important, but it can get a little boring when someone does it for so long. However, that isn't on his mind. Just then, Jerome walks inside with a smile on his face.

He holds the newspaper and happily says, "This is great news, Mr. President, and it couldn't have come at a better time. Now you're sure to be reelected!"

"If you say so," The president says.

Jermone becomes confused, "Is something on your mind?"

"You can say that. You remember those group of Mobians, the Freedom Fighters," The President says.

"Um yes," Jermone says.

"Hmm, how about you look at the paper and see for yourself," The President says.

Jermone looks at the papers to read the stories. All of them involved with the victory against Dr. Eggman. What's more, the Freedom Fighters are also involved in helping with this victory.

"I think it's a good thing. It seems that everyone knows about you and the Freedom Fighters worked together to stop Dr. Eggman," Jermone says.

"Yes. I looked up the Great War this Princess Sally brought up and there has been extreme tension between the Overlanders and Mobians. I like to let people both Mobian and human that we don't have to be enemies. We can live in peace," The President says.

Jermone places his hand on his chin, "I see. It's understandable why you feel that way. I don't know much about the Great War, but with the Mobians helping us, we need to put the past behind them.

"Yes, but Ialso want to let them know how grateful we are for helping us taking down Dr. Eggman," The president says.

Jermone then begins to think on how can that be done.

Just then, an idea hits him, "Ah, that's it! I know! ... It's a brilliant idea! We'll host a black tie charity ball in celebration of our recent victory!"

"Yes, but what will a party will solve our problem?" The president asks.

We're going to make the Freedom Fighters the guest of honor! We'll invite the media, get in a couple of photo-ops, that kind of thing. It'll be in all the papers, all over the cable news talk shows. The President and the Freedom Fighters - dynamic group battling together against the forces of oppression. Once the voters see that you and Sonic are buddies, your approval rating will go through the roof! There's no way you can lose. Your reelection will be a sure thing! What's more, we'll also let the Mobians know that we mean peace and invite the Freedom Fighters' families! I'll have the staff get started. We'll make sure all the television reporters get personal invitations to the free buffet tent," Jermone says.

Then leaves the room quickly. The president sighs at this. The idea is a good one, but Jermone tends to go a little overboard.

At Rachel's home, the group are having a nice rest after defeating Dr. Eggman and his robots. What's more, Eve places the five Chaos Emeralds they have and place them in a briefcase."

"Wow! There are so many of them," Rachel comments.

"Yeah. There are seven of them and we already have five. That means there are still two unaccounted for," Sonic says.

"Still, I wonder how Dr. Eggman was able to find one of the Chaos Emerald," Sally says.

"Rogue doesn't know how either. I asked her after getting back to Station Square and knows nothing," Eve says.

"Hmm, that is weird. Then again, this isn't the first time Eggman found a Chaos Emerald without us knowing," Amy says.

"You're right," Eve says.

"So what should we do now?" Hershey asks.

Suddenly, the mail has fallen through the letter hatch. Nicole picks up the mail and look to see who they are addressed to. Nicole stops at one to see a different invitation.

Nicole walks the others in the living room, "Sally, there seems to be a letter addressed to the Freedom Fighters."

"You mean us?" Amy asks.

Sally walks to Nicole and the holo lynx passes her the letter, "Hmm, it is addressed to us."

Sally looks at it and surprisingly says, "It's from the president!"

"The president?" Rotor asks.

"I wonder why the President would be sending us a letter?" Sonic asks.

Rachel answers, "It must be something important."

"Well Sally, how about opening it and read what it said," Bunnie says.

Sally then begins to open the envelope and takes out the letter that is a fancy card. The card is white and has gold designs on it and has pink cherry blossoms.

"This card looks magnific," Antoine says.

"Sure looks fancy," Hershye replies.

Sally opens the card and reads it.

She then turns to the others, "It's an invitation to a Black Tie Charity Ball Celebration."

"A celebration?" Tails asks.

"I'll read the letter," Sally says.

Then reads.

Dear Freedom Fighters,

You are cordially invited to the Black Tie Charity Ball Celebration as my Guests of Honor. It will be a celebration of our team work against Dr. eggman and destroyed his lair. I would be more than happy for you all to attend. You are welcome to bring some friends and family from your home.

After reading the letter, everyone become interested and excited about the party.

"Wow! We get to go to a party!" Amy says.

"It sounds way too cool," Manic says.

"So when's the party?" Sonic asks.

"The invitation said that it's this Saturday," Sally says.

"Sounds cool, I'm free. As long as Eggman doesn't try to wreck this one," Sonic says.

"I would love to go," Eve says.

"We should ask our family if they would like to come," Amy says.

"Hmm. If they do decide to come, how would we get them here?" Antoine asks.

"We can use the Tornado. There's enough room to fit a lot of Mobians inside," Eve suggests.

"That's right. I can make the trip there and pick them up," Tails says.

Sally says, "Yes, but we need to see if they like to attend first before we make the preparation."

"Do you think your parents want to come? You did want to discuss about making peace with them," Eve asks.

"You're right, and I mention this to the president. Maybe it will be a good idea to notify my parents about this," Sally says.

"I say call them," Sonic says.

"Alright, I just hope they weren't too concern for us being gone for so long," Sally says.

In New Mobotropolis, King Acorn and Queen Alicia are in the meeting room with Elias. Some of the families have arrived as well to discuss about their children's safety.

"Nigel, do you think our kids are alright. I'm concerned about interacting with them, since the Great War," Jules says.

"I'm sure they're fine. They are able to deal with Dr. Robotnik and I'm sure they'll be able to handle with the humans," Bernadette says.

"I'm not sure myself. It's been over thirteen years since the Great War and I'm still concerned about my son having anything to do with them," Armand says.

"Try not to worry so much. From what Mina, Ash and Cream explain, they didn't have any trouble at all. They even stayed with a human woman in Station Square," Aleena says.

"I guess you're right. I would like to hear from them," Armand says.

Just then, the video screen on the wall begins to ring. King Acorn presses the button and Sally appears on the screen.

"Hello," Sally says.

"Sally, sweetie," Alicia says.

"You're alright," King Acorn says in relief.

"Of course we're alright. Turns out we had no trouble the humans at all, except for having funny looks from them. Some of them, ever seen Mobians before," Sally says.

Bernadette asks, "Sally, how are our children?"

Eve comes on screen with Jazz, "Hi mom. Hi dad. You don't need to worry, Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Jazz, and I are alright."

Then Nicole says, "I can bouche for it. We all have been doing very well."

"Daddy, there is something I need to um, ask you. Actually, we all need to ask you," Sally says.

And so, Sally, Sonic, Eve, and the others explain to them about their adventure against Dr. eggman who is in the area. Along with teaming up with the president's forces to help take them down. They also explain how they manage to find five Chaos Emeralds in Station Square and other parts of the area. Finally, they explain about a celebration including bringing their friends and family.

"I see. Hmm, well, it seems that you all have accomplished so much in Station Square. I think I would like to go to the party, maybe even discuss about the president," King Acorn says.

"I would come to. Besides, going to a party might be fun," Queen Alicia says.

King Acorn turns to Elais, "Elias, will you look after the kingdom while we're away."

"Of course, father," Elais says.

Armand says, "I'll remain here to assist him."

"I would like to go," Aleena says.

"So will I," Bernadette says.

Uncle Chuck says, "I would like to go, but I'm busy with Amy's mother on an important project."

"Yeah, and I'm helping him out as well," Jules adds.

"I guess not many are going to come huh," Sonia says.

"Well, then. Tails and I will fly in the tornado to pick you all up. We're planning on heading back home right after the party," Sally says.

Then says, "We'll see you later."

"Goodbye Sally," Queen Alicia says.

Then Sally hangs up the phone.

"I guess some of our families are busy helping with the kingdom," Antoine says.

"Don't worry Sugar-twan, we're still going to have a fun party," Bunnie says.

"It seems interesting. I wonder what the party will be line," Amy says with a smile.

Rachel says, "I'm sure going to miss you when you head home."

"Us too, but we'll come visit you when we're not busting badniks or kicking Eggman's but," Manic says.

"You don't think Eggman will come back do you?" Rachel asks.

"If he does, it will be too soon," Eve says.

Days have gone by and the Freedom Fighters have been busy getting ready for the party. The girls buy themselves some nice dresses while the boys have to wear tuxes with black ties, much to Sonic and Manic's dismay. Sally is able to pick up her parents and the other families who are coming. Now everything is ready for the party.

At the Black Tie Charity Celebration, everyone is entering the ballroom of the white house to the party. There are also camera crews, photographers, and the news cast. The president is waiting for the guests of honor: The Freedom Fighters.

Jermone looks around as he says, "The party looks fantastic, and it's not even the best part. Our guest of honers should be here any minute now."

Walkingto the president, Commander Tower walks over to him.

"Hello Mr. President,"Commander Tower says.

"Hello Commander Tower, it's been a while. I haven't seen you for some time now," The President says.

"Yes. It has been a while now," Commander Tower says.

Just then, one of the guards wearing sunglasses whispers to Jermone making his excited.

Jermone calms down, and says, "Alright, let them in."

The guards opens the door to reveal Sonic, Eveand the Freedom Fighters along with the royal couple and some of the families, Even Cream, Cheese, and Cream's mother attended the party.

Jermone walks to the president, and says, "Mr. President, they've arrive."

The group of Mobians walk inside to see the president.

The president walks to him, "Hello Freedom Fighters, it's glad to see you."

"Yo pres," Sonic says, giving him a thumbs up."

Sally firmly says, "Sonic, be polite."

"It's alright. It's nice to meet you andI like to thank you again for helping us battle against Dr. Eggman," The president says.

"It's no trouble at all. It's kind of our thing," Eve says.

"Yeah. Fighting off Dr. Eggman and stopping any evil robot or devious plans he has," Manic says.

"Even not giving us a break in his life," Sonia says.

"Sounds like you had to deal with Dr. Eggman all the time?" Jermone asks.

"Trust us y'all, you have no idea how much a pain Dr. Eggman is," Bunnie says.

"I have to agree. I sometimes have the weird impression that this isn't the end we'll see Dr. Eggman," Amy says.

The president, "I hope not."

"I would like to believe that, but Dr. Eggman won't give up that easily," Sally says.

King Acorn andQueen Alica step forward.

"Mr. President, this is my Father, King Nigel Acorn, and my mother, Queen Alica Acorn," Sally introduces.

King Acorn has his hand out, "Hello Mr. President, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to see you your majesty," The President says.

The two then shake hands and the camera crew and photographers are taking pictures. Queen Alicia rolls her eyes to see somethings never change, especially with the media. Sally thinks the same way.

Later on the party continues to go on as the Freedom Fighters hang out with the president, Jermone, Rachel and Commander Tower.

"I'm glad we're able to come to an agreement to put the Great War behind us," King Acorn says.

"Yes. I may not have been involved with the war, but I know that it has caused trouble for both Mobians and mankind. I'm glad that now, we're able to make peace," The President says.

"It has taken over thirteen years sicne the way, but glad everything has been taken care of now," King Acorn says.

"Now that we have the political stuff out of the way, how about we really bring up the party," Sonic says.

"Sonic, remember to be polite," Bernadette says.

"Yes mom," Sonic groans.

Rachel then has an idea, "Hey Sonic, maybe you and your band can play us a song."

"A song?" Jermone asks.

Aleena says, "Yes, my children, niece and nephew formed their own band."

"And there one of our best local bands," Sally says.

The President says, "I would like to hear you play."

"Can we hear you play too?" Cream asks.

"Chao Chao!" Both Chaos answer.

Eve turns to Sonic and the twins, "I would like to, if you guys don't mine."

"I wouldn't miss it," Sonic says.

"Nether would we," Sonia adds.

Manic says, "Great ready to hear some awesome music."

"You'll love their music Mr. President, especially with Eve signing her music," Sally says.

"That will liven things up a bit," The president says.

On the stage, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia set up their instruments while Eve is holding her microphone. Everyone in the audience is looking at them to see them play. Sally and the others are excited to hear them play.

Soon enough, Sonic, Manic and Sonia begin to play their instruments. Soon enough, Eve then begins to sing her music.

Eve Hedgehog:

Aiiro ni

(Scattered About)

Chirabaru

(Throughout the land)

Nanatsu no hoshi yo

(Are the seven sparkling stars)

Sorezore ni ima

(In the search for these gems)

Omoi wa tsunori

(We make new friends)

Uchikudakarete

(And our hearts stay strong)

Ai o sakenda

(Crying out for love)

Nigedasu koto mo

(Unable to break)

Dekizu ni

(Our Destiny)

Yume ni sugaritsuku

(We remain strong and hold our dreams)

Ikasamana

(We won't give in)

Hibi nado ni wa mō

(To the lies before our eyes)

Makenai

(Don't lose your Grip!)

Eve then begins out her sword and creates the Chaos Energy from it.

Eve Hedgehog:

Mezameyou

(Open up your eyes)

Kono shunkan o

(Before we fall into the lies)

Yagate bokura o

(If you fall into the snare)

Torimaku dearou

(You'll be encompassed by despair)

Then Eve creates a sword beam and it disappears without causing damages making everyone in awed. Then puts the sword away.

Eve Hedgehog:

Musekaeru yōna

(You must wake up)

Riaruna nichijō

(And face reality)

Taisetsunamono wa

(But is the person that you love)

Nani da!?

(Still me?)

Eve then clutches her hand close to her chest as she sings.

Eve Hedgehog:

Zeitakuna

(Treasure the life you own)

Sekai no nakani

(For one day you may be gone)

Miekakuresuru

(In this world)

Eien no hahen kakera

(Life is ever flickering)

Sawatte

(So seize the day)

Tsukande

(Don't let it stray)

Bokura no ima o

(Let's live our lives)

Kitchiri aruite kō

(Without regrets staining our way)

Eve sings and everyone begin to claps and cheers for Eve's performance. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic continue to play with their instruments.

Eve Hedgehog:

Kōkai wa

(No regrets)

Shinai to

(Determined yet)

Saki e susunda

(These words help us advance)

Eve then brushes her hair with one stroke.

Eve Hedgehog:

Warau ka? naku ka?

(Will we laugh? Will we cry?

Kō ka? fukō ka?

(Will we live? Will we die?)

Kekkyoku ima mo

(So many things in life)

Wakaranai kedo

(We don't know till we try)

Eve then walks to Sonic with a smile on her face.

Eve Hedgehog:

Kawarihajimeta

(But as I see you grow)

Mirai ni

(In my heart I know)

Hiru mu koto

(You must stay strong to

Wa nai

(Reach your destiny)

Sore ga jinsei

(Growing, feeling pain)

No dai

(Failing)

Gomi to ju

(Trying once again)

Mono deshō

(Guess that's just life)

Eve then brings out her sword and begin to spin as she makes the sword glow as she sings the next verse.

Eve Hedgehog:

Girigiri o

(On the verge of death)

Ikiru bokura no

(We will still carry on)

Dashita kotae ga

(That's the answer I choose)

Chigatta toshite mo

(To scream out to the gods)

Eve stops spinning and makes slashes with her sword.

Eve Hedgehog:

Omoikomi de mo

(Even though we may not

Tsuyoku negaeba ii

(Always see eye to eye)

Honmono ni

(We won't ever lose)

Nareru hi made

(Our hope to try)

Eve then looks at the ceiling.

Eve Hedgehog:

Reikokuna

(Though now you're but a shell)

Sekai no naka de

(As tragedy knows you so well)

Tsubusaresō na

(You've opened up your heart)

Aijō no mebuki

(Then had it ripped apart)

Eve puts her sword away and uses her Chaos Energy to lift herself in the air and begins to fly.

Eve Hedgehog:

Sawatte

(Despite the pain)

Tsukande

(You must go on)

Bokura no ima ni

(If you keep going forward)

shikkari kizamikomou

(You can heal the damage done)

Eve then begins to perform spin dashes all over the top of the room like a comet. Everyone is amazed to see this. At the same time, Sonic and the twins continue to play with their instruments.

Eve then lands on the ground of the stage with her microphone.

Eve Hedgehog:

Mezameyou

(Open up your eyes)

Kono shunkan o

(Before we fall into the lies)

Yagate bokura o

(If you fall into the snare)

Torimaku de arou

(You'll be encompassed by despair)

Eve then uses her Chaos Energy to create a fiery aura round herself and spread it across the room without any harm.

Eve Hedgehog:

Musekaeru yōna

(You must wake up)

Riaruna nichijō

(And face reality)

Taisetsuna mono wa

(But who is the person you love

nani da!?

(Truly?)

Eve then spins around in a circle with a smile on her face.

Eve Hedgehog:

Zeitakuna

(Treasure the life your own)

Sekai no nakani

(For one day you may be gone)

Miekakuresuru

(In this world)

eien no hahen kakera

(Life is ever flickering)

Sawatte

(So seize the day)

Tsukande

(Don't let it stray)

Bokura no ima o

(Let's live our lives)

Kitchiri aruite kō

(Without regret staining our way)

Eve brushes her hair with another stoke and stares at the audience who are cheering for her and her family.

Eve Hedgehog:

Saigo ni

(To truly keep)

Warau tame

(Hold of our smile)

Bokura no ima o

(We have to move along)

Kitchiri aruite kō

(And continue in this style)

Eve stops singing and Sonic, Manic, and sonia play their last verse of the song. Soon, they come to an end and stop playing. After that, the four hedgehogs bow their heads with smiles on their faces.

Everyone clap and cheer for the concert that is given to them. Sonic, Eve, Sonia, and Manic give each other a high five for the great performance they put on.

After the party, the Mobians are ready to head back to New Mobotropolis. Back to their home land. Everyone in Station Square wave goodbye.

Rachel is with the Freedom Fighters.

"I'm sure am going to miss you," Rachel says.

"We'll miss you too," Sally says.

"Yeah. We had an awesome time at Station Square and teaming up to mess up Eggman's plan, but it's time for all of us to head back home," Sonic says.

"I hope you all will be able to come and visit very soon," Rachel says.

"We'll be back," Bunnie says.

Amy happily says, "And maybe next time,you can come to New Mobotropolis for a visit."

"Yeah. I'll personally pick you up in the X Tornado," Tails says.

Rachel smiles, and says, "Thanks. I'll take up on your offer."

The group begin laughing.

After saying goodbye, The Freedom Fighters along with the Royal Family and some of the Freedom Fighters family get on the two planes and begin to take off. The citizens, the president, Rachel and Commander Tower wave goodbye to their friends.

Soon enough, the two planes begin to take off into the sky.

Rachel calls out, "Promise to come visit us, and thanks for everything!"

"We'll be sure to come see you soon!" Sonic says.

"And we'll fun lots of fun together," Eve says.

"Goodbye!" The two hedgehogs say.

The rest of the Mobians say their goodbyes as the two planes fly out of the city and heading over the ocean. Soon, they are making their way back to New Mobotropolis. With all the great adventures they had at Station Square, they hope to see their new friends soon. Who knows, they might end up with more adventures.

Grip: Inuyasha


	16. Chapter 16

Music Festival Rocks Saga Episode 1: Meet the Forget-Me-Nots, the Sonic Underground, and Harmony Feline

At New Mobotropolis, on a bright and sunny day, there is a special festival going on. There are booths that sells food, clothes, jewels, glow lights, and even toys. Some of the booths also have games and music on too. In the center of town square, there is a large stage having lights, curtains, and a small stage set for the instruments to go on.

Standing at the front of the stage, there are two band members who are excited to compete in the show they already signed up on; Sonic Underground with Jazz the Chao and the Forget-Me-Nots with Ash, their manager and Mina's boyfriend. Sally, Cream and Cheese, Antoine, Bunnie, and Rotor are with them as well.

"The first ever New Mobotropolis Music Festival. It's amazing that everyone has already gather to help out with the preparations along with competing in the Battle of the Bands," Sally says.

"I'm excited that we're going to be competing in it, right Sonic?" Eve happily says.

"Chao Chao!" Jazz replies.

"You know it, especially since two of the favorites are going to be competing and most likely to win," Sonic says.

"True, but you are still going to need to beat the Forget-Me-Not. Most Likely we'll be able to make it to the final, but me and my band will be taking the win," Mina says.

Cream happily says, "I'm just happy I get to hear you two playing in the festival. I've never been to a festival or a Battle of the Bands before."

"I'm excited that you all are going to see it," Eve says.

Then Sonia says, "I'm just glad you were able to make it to compete in the competition with us."

"So are we," Mina says.

"I'm just glad we're able to get a bit of a break from the big time and the traveling and have a great time in the first festival," Mach the Rabbit says.

Max the Monkey says, "True, but there is something or should I say, someone I'm worried about."

"Huh?" Sonia and Eve reply confused.

"Who are you referring to?" Sally asks.

Mina sighs, "They means Harmony Feline."

"Harmony Feline? Who is that?" Bunnie asks.

Sharps the Chicken says, "Harmony Feline is a singer like Mina. She is pretty talented and has a successful career her soloist, however, The Forget-Me-Nots are the first top rank in music while Harmony Feline rank second."

"Is she that good a singer?" Eve asks.

"Harmony is the best before we came along, now she's only second best. Well. She's only third best in my eyes," Mina says.

"Why you say that?" Sonic asks.

Mina asks, "Because the Forget-Me-Nots and the SonicUnderground ranked top," Mina answers.

"Thanks for the compliment," Eve says.

"So what should we do? The Battle of the Bands starts tomorrow afternoon," Bunnie asks.

"Well, there is a carnival too, how about we go on some rides?" Sally suggests.

"Sounds fun," Eve says.

"Yes, but the carnival doesn't open until tomorrow after the first round of the Battle of the Bands first round," Sally says.

"Aww," Cream says, sounding disappointed.

Cheese and Jazz feels the same.

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure we'll have a great time at the Festival tomorrow and for another few days. After all, the Music Festival and the Battle of the Bands are a three day event," Sonic says.

"Sonic's right, even though the Sonic Underground and the Forget-Me-Nots are competing in the Battle of the Bands, we'll be sure to have fun with you guys too," Eve says.

The group then notices the sun is beginning to go down.

"Well, it we should start heading home. We have the first round the Battle of the Bands to start and the start of the New Mobotropolis Music Festival," Rotor says.

"Oui, we all do need our rest. Tomorrow will be the beginning of a long three days of music, dancing, games and fun," Antoine says.

Bunnie giggles, "I couldn't agree more, Sugar-Twan."

Amy says, "I'll take Cream and Cheese home, we live next door."

"We all meet at the stage tomorrow right?" Tails asks.

"Yes. All the bands competing need to be at the stage at 11:00 am sharp for check in. Nicole is incharge of the Bands checking in and escort them to a room backstage for some snacks and refreshments," Sally says.

"You have everything thought you Sally. No wonder your dad made you the Head of the Music Festival," Sonia says.

"I have years of practice with planning and finding useful information," Sally says.

Later in the night, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic are fast asleep in their bedrooms for the night. Eve is sleeping in her bed room too. Unknown to her, she ends up having another memory relapse from her past.

In the dream, Eve is a little hedgehog who is watching the planet in a space station. She is wearing a black and red long sleeve nightgown with red slippers. Just then, her older brother, Shadow walks and stands beside her.

"Hi Shadow," Young Eve happily says.

"Hello Eve, it's pretty late you should be in bed," Shadow says.

"I'm not tired. I can't sleep," Young Eve says.

She then looks at the planet and is taken an interest in it.

Young Eve asks, "Shadow, do you think we'll be able to get to the planet with Maria and grandfather someday?"

"That's hard to say. The professor said that you and I were born to do something important, but he never told us what it is," Shadow says.

"I'm sure he'll tell us when it comes," Young Eve says.

"I know he will, but the question is when," Shadow says.

Young Eve asks, "So Shadow, what do you want to do when we get to the planet and I don't mean our purpose."

"I haven't thought of it," Shadow says.

Young Eve smiles, "Well I know. I want to be able to help the humans and Mobians down there. I also want to make friends with them, and travel around the planet looking for those in need and have fun adventures with you, mommy, and daddy. And I must not forget Maria, Abe, Alice, Ben, and grandfather."

Shadow chuckles, "You sure have though this have you."

Young Eve happily smiles.

She then calmly says, "Um Shadow, there is something else I like to do. I know grandfather hadn't told us what our purpose in life, but I know what I want to be when I get older."

"What's that?" Shadow asks.

Young Eve giggles, and answers, "A singer."

"A singer?" Shadow says, confused.

"Yes. I love to sing and I love music," Young Eve says.

Young Eve lets out a yawn.

Shadow shows a soft smile, "I think it's time for you to get to bed."

"Okay," Young Eve tiredly says.

Shadow picks her up in his arms and walks Young Eve to bed to get to sleep for the night.

The dream comes to an end and Eve who is grown up is still sleeping in her bed with a tear falling from her face.

The next day, the alarm clock rings at 7:00 am in the morning. Eve then lifts herself up and presses her hand on the alarm clock. Once she turns off the alarm, Eve lets out a yawn and gets out of her bed.

Jazz wakes up with a, "Chao!

Eve turns with a tired smile, "Morning, Jazz."

"Chao Chao!" Jazz answers with the same tired smile.

Eve then goes into the restroom and brushes her teeth and fix her hair. Eve takes a good look at herself and remembers her dream from last night and other memories. The more Eve looks at herself, the more curious she is about her past. Eve knows that even though she looks like her mom, she comes to see that her long quill like hair look more like drabes and the eye color is like her mom. She also remembers that she has the same one side red bang as her father.

Eve finishes brushes her teeth, rinses her mouth, and spit out the water. Then Eve washes her face.

After drying herself, Eve sighs, "The more I look at myself the more confused I get about who I am."

"Hey sis, morning," Sonic's voice says.

Eve turns to see Sonic walking in the room.

"Morning Sonic," Eve says.

Just then, Sonia and Manic walk in saying, "Morning."

"Morning Manic. Morning Sonia," Eve says.

"You guys are ready for the first round of the Battle of the Bands?" Sonic asks.

"I will once I fix myself up," Sonia answers.

"Right," Eve says.

After getting dressed, packing their instruments, the four young hedgehogs are having breakfast with their parents.

"Are you ready to head to the Battle of the Band?" Jules asks.

"We're ready to play and we're ready to win it," Sonic says.

"Try not to get too confident," Eve says.

"Your sister's right, you got some competition at this festival. It's the city's first Music Festival," Bernadette says.

"And remember to have fun," Aleena says.

"We will mother," Sonia says.

"So dad, are you gonna come with us?" Manic asks.

Uncle Chuck says, "I am, I'm helping Sally with the preparations with Nicole and be sure everything goes well."

"What's the worst that can happen? It's been weeks since Eggman's last attack and thanks to the people of Station Square we're able to destroy his lair," Sonic says.

"Well an invasion and counter attack won't stop Dr. Eggman," Eve says.

"Of course not, but what will?" Manic asks.

Sonia thinks, "Sometimes I wonder why Dr. Eggman well, Dr. Robotnik became who he is and try to take over Mobius?"

"I think we all wonder that ourselves," Eve says.

"We better finish eating and head to the stage in the middle of town square," Manic says.

"You're right," Eve says.

The four hedgehogs continue eating their breakfast. After having their breakfast, they head to the stage.

After checking in with Nicole, Sonic Underground are in the room backstage having some refreshments. They are sitting at a table with Mina and her band, and Ash.

"Today is the day. We're going to rock out loud," Max says.

"Yeah dude, I can't wait to band on my drums," Manic says.

Mina asks, "So what songs are you going to sing?"

"I'm not telling. I love surprises," Eve answers.

"And the songs are going to rock," Sonic says.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mina Mongoose and the Forget-Me-Nots. I knew you guys would show up," A female voice says.

The group turns to see an orange cat with long bright orange puffy hair and black highlights to look like stripes, purple eyes, and a white muzzle. She is wearing a purple jumper with black tights, and a dark purple leather jacket. She is purple spike on a dark purple wristbands with matching headband. With a yellow belt with a gold star on it, and black boots. She is holding a gold microphone with a red gem in the middle.

Mina groans, "Hi Harmony."

"Hey Mina, it's nice to see you again, and I'm happy to see Sonic, Eve and your Freedom Fighter friends," Harmony says with a sweet smile."

"Um hi Harmony. My name is Eve, but I guess you know that. This is my brother, Sonco, and my cousins, Sonia and Manic. We're Sonic Underground," Eve introduces herself and her family.

"Hello," the three hedgehogs reply.

"So, you all are competing in the contrast as well?" Harmony asks.

"Um we are," Eve says.

"Then I wish you all a great competition. However, I doesn't seem too fair that two local groups are winning," Harmony says.

"I don't think being locals bands gives up an advantage, there's going to be some who aren't locals who are just as good or better," Eve says.

"She's right. I'm sure you'll do great," Sonai says.

"If you say go," Harmony says.

Then says, "Now if you'll excuse me, I like to practice my vocals."

Then Harmony leaves the scene to find a place to practice.

Eve calmly says, "Sweet girl."

"I like her spikes," Sonia adds.

"Trust me, that girl isn't as sweet as she sounds," Mina says.

"Yeah. that dudette is uncool once you see behind that sugar mask of hers," Sharps adds.

"Alright, We'll keep an eye on her," Eve says.

Nicole appears on the screen, "Hello everyone. I'm happy to let you know that the Battle of the Bands is about to start. "I would need, the Sister Bear Twins, Rainbow Comet, Sonic Underground, and The Forget-Me-Nots to make their way to the stage."

"Looks like we're one of the first to compete," Mian says.

"Then we better get going," Manic adds

With that, Sonic Underground, the Forget-Me-Nots, and the other two bands head out of the room and to the stage. Unknown to them, Harmony is showing an evil smirk on her and the red gem is glowing a strange red aura.

At the front of the stage, everyone in New Mobotropolis and Knothole are excited to see the competition taking place.

Sally is at the front stage and holding a microphone.

Sally speaks through it, "Good afternoon everyone and welcome to New Mobotropolis' first Music Festival. There will be lots for all to enjoy for the three days. There will be food, games, rides, and our main event the New Mobotropolis Battle of the Bands."

Everyone cheers and claps happily in excitement.

"We have bands, singers and instruments around Mobius competing for the winning title. We also have our three judges to decide," Sally says.

At the table on the left side of the stage are Queen Alicia, Isabella Mongoose, and A Racoon name, Johnny Stripes, a music teacher in New Mobotropolis.

"Remember to have a great time at the Music Festival and see the band playing music for you all," Sally says.

Backstage close to the stage, Sonic Underground and the Forget-Me-Nots are waiting for their turn. It has already been done by the first performers and the second one is performing on stage now.

"I'm starting to get a little nervous," Eve says, holding her microphone tightly.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. You're gonna be great," Sonic says.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one getting cold feet," Eve says.

"Don't worry cuz, you did great at the president's party, so I'm sure you'll do the same at the Battle of the Bands," Manic says.

"Just remember to have fun and sing your heart out," Sonia says.

Eve smiles, and says, "Right."

They hear Sally says on stage, "Next up is Sonic Underground."

And with that, everyone claps and cheers loud and happily.

"Wow! The Crowd sure is going wild," Manic says.

"Alright. Let's do it too it," Sonic says.

The group head to the stage as Sonia and Eve laugh with smiles on their faces.

On stage, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic have their intrumentson hand while Eve is holding a microphone. When the lights turn on, and Sonic, Sonia, and Manic begin to play their instruments. With that, Eve begins to sing her song to everyone from the stage.

Eve Hedgehog:

Mighty girl!

Mighty girl!

Sūpā urutora

Oretachi ni dekinai koto nado

Nannimo nai

The lights then begins to shine on Eve and sings her next verse.

Eve Hedgehog:

Hey! U~irī tobidashi chatte

Gyōten zenten kururi

Chakuchi wa dai taiseikō no hakushu!

Eve moves her feet like she is kicking a ball as she runs. Then does a soccer kick.

Eve Hedgehog:

Iraira monday pikapika everyday

Onnanoka kodatsute

I hoga i nji yana

Eve then jumps and raises her fist in the air.

Eve Hedgehog:

Taitei taihen dai

Danzen tōshin daida

PK OK kokuhaku chansu do dake

Genzai shinkō kei

Shukudai yatta kke?

(Ge )

Eve then jumps, spins and performs a super soccer kick without a ball. Then lands on the ground.

Eve Hedgehog:

Toraburu nante feinto

Kimete GO! Ikuze!

Eve then walks on stage as she sings.

Eve Hedgehog:

Mighty girl!

Mighty girl!

Sūpā urutora

Oretachi ni dekinai koto nado

Nan'nimo nai

Everyone clap and cheer happily and some even dance or sing to the song Eve is singing.

Eve Hedgehog:

Chikyū o hamidase

Uchū o oyogi makure ua

Jab jab shibuki o zabu zabu

Min'na ni butsu kakete

Eve dances moving her feet. Then performs a few air punches.

Eve Hedgehog:

Makikome groove

Buchikome heddingu Shoot Goal

Then performs another kick. Then jumps a little.

Eve Hedgehog:

Oretachi no yume wa

Naniyori de tsukai zo

Then Eve performs three spins. Then stops.

Eve Hedgehog:

Mighty Dream!

Dai dondengaeshi de

Saishūkai waraeba

Mune kyun bakuhatsu

9-kai ura manrui hōmā

Eve then spin dashes as a ball all over the stage and bounces high like a ball. Then lands on her feet.

Eve Hedgehog:

Shokutsutara bakusui-chū

8-jikan nemure

Saihachi yo da yo chaji

Kanryō Go! Hashire!

Eve then jumps, spins in the air and performs a powerful soccer kick.

Eve Hedgehog:

Mighty girl!

Mighty girl!

Sūpā urutora

Oretachi ni dekinai koto nado

Nan'nimo nai

Eve then dance with her feet like before.

Eve Hedgehog:

Da awa mo tome ran nai

Mighty girl!

Eve then places her hand on her shoulder

Eve Hedgehog:

Chō kōsokuna n dai

Mighty girl!

Eve then turns her body so her back will face the audience.

Eve Hedgehog:

So! danzan mighty girl!

Then turns her body quickly spins to the front and put on air punches. Then finishes with her legs apart with her microphone close to her face while the other hand is across the front of her body showing a fist.

Everyone claps and cheer with glee to hear the song. Sonic Underground leaves the stage and head to the back room.

Once backstage, Mina hugs Eve, "You guys are amazing."

"Thanks. Thought, I bring up a song that will bring up some excitement," Eve says.

"How you come up with those dance moves?" Ash asks.

Eve blushes, "They're moves from playing soccer."

"Yeah. Some of them were from when Eve, Sonia, Manic and I were playing soccer when we were kids and kind of does it now," Sonic says.

"Those are great moves," Manic says.

Just then, Sally says, "Next off is The Forget-Me-Nots!"

"Looks like it's our turn," Mian says.

Eve says, "Knock them dead Mina."

On stage the light turns on to reveal Mach, who is on drums. He plays the drums as the lights turn on with Max and Sharps playing their guitars. Finally, the light shines on Mina with her back facing the stage.

She turns around and begins to sing her song to the audience.

Mina Mongoose:

I know that you're out there

I can hear you calling

I've dreamed a million dreams since we first met

When you came along and taught me how to be strong

Now nothing's ever gonna be right if I'm wrong

Just then, the lights change to pink, purple, and black as Mina sings.

Mina Mongoose:

Don't wake me up

(don't wake me up)

And tell me none of it's true

Don't wake me up

(don't wake me up)

To live in a world without you

Don't wake me up

Don't wake me up

Unless it's to tell me that this dream is real

Hearing the song and seeing Mina performs, everyone begins to cheer and clap with glee.

Mina Mongoose:

It seems like so long ago

I used to be so unsure

I didn't know if our love would survive

But you set me free just by believing in me

Now I don't wanna know if it's not to be

Mina then jumps and slides on the stage.

Mina Mongoose:

Don't wake me up

(don't wake me up)

And tell me none of it's true

Don't wake me up

(don't wake me up)

To live in a world without you

Don't wake me up

Don't wake me up

Mina then stands up on her feet as the music slows down.

Mina Mongoose:

Unless it's to tell me that this dream is real

(This dream is real)

Just tell me this love is real...

After the performance, the crowd cheers and raises their hands in the air.

Mina and the Forget-Me-Nots leave the stage with a wave and meet the others.

For the time, the performers for the contest have come and gone and the last four are going at the entrance waiting for their turn.

Sally announces, "Next off, we have Harmony Feline."

Sally moves out of the way and the lights turn off. Just then, the music begins to play as the light shines are harmony who has her back facing the stage.

Harmony Feline:

Yeah!

Yeah!

Harmony turns around and begins to sing.

Harmony Feline:

Picture it perfect, yeah

Don't hesitate to live your dreams

Harmony walks on the stage with her hand on one hip.

Harmony Feline:

It's more than worth it, oh

If you know what you wanna be

Harmony then swifts her hand with claws out.

Harmony Feline:

Why wait

When now is the right time?

Today could just pass you by

Why wait?

It's your turn, it's your life

The future is what we make

So why wait?

Just then, Harmony's gem on her microphone begins to glow. Eve sees this and becomes confused. Harmony then walks on the small stairs of the small stage on it. She walks to the right.

Harmony Feline:

You gotta reach out

And see the world is in your hands

Harmony walks to the end of the stage and kneels to the audience.

Harmony Feline:

I know you know how

Harmony spins three times slowly.

Harmony Feline:

Just gotta go for it, take a chance

Why wait

When now is the right time?

Today could just pass you by

Why wait?

It's your turn, it's your life

The future is what we make

So why wait?

Harmony kneels on one knee and sings loud and hard and begins to sing in spanish.

Harmony Feline:

Oh...aquí estás conmigo

(oh... you're right here right now)

Para vivir y cumplir tus sueños

(go for the dreams that you've always had)

Y luchar por lo que has querido

(cause you decide when and how it turns out)

Encuentra tu luz...sigue, vive sin miedo

(so shine your brightest... never hold back)

After that, Harmony begins to dance making the crowd cheers. At the same time, the gem on Harmony's microphone begins to glow and soon green glittering mist surrounds the stage. Harmony then begins to spin and lands on her bottom with one leg bending behind and one bending at the front.

Harmony Feline:

Why wait?.. You're ready to do this

No way... You can ever be stopped

Then Harmony gets on her feet and begins to walk on stage as she dances.

Harmony Feline:

Why wait

When now is the right time?

Today could just pass you by

Why wait?

It's your turn, it's your life

The future is what we make

So why wait?

Why wait?

Tomorrow can be so far away

You're already here

Why wait?

You just gotta let go

You gotta believe in yourself all the way

You know that you've got what it takes

So why wait?

After Harmony's singing, everyone cheers and claps in amazement. The Sonic Underground and the Forget-Me-Nots are impressed to hear Harmony Feline's singing. Eve is confused and wonders why Harmony's microphone and her gem in the front glow a strange red color. Eve knows one thing, she, her family, and friends have some competition for this Battle of the Bands.

Sometime later, all the contestants are waiting in backroom talking among themselves and waiting for the judges to make their decision. Sonic Underground and the Forget-Me-Nots are chatting with each other.

"So what you want to do after the first round?" Eve asks.

"I like to check out the carnival," Mina says.

"I can't wait to get myself a chili dog," Sonic says.

"You mean like eating twelve or twenty of them," Eve remarks with a smirk.

The others begin laughing.

Harmony walks to the group, and says, "Hey, how are the two band locals doing?"

"We're fine, just talking and such," Sonia says.

"Yeah," Mina says with a groan.

"Anyway, I'm here to wish you luck on reaching the second round. Not that you both need it and neither do I," Harmony says.

"Um sure," Eve says.

Just then, the screen turns on, with Sally on stage.

Sally announces, "Alright everyone, after making a hard decision we have our top sixteen who will be making to the second round1 And here they are!"

The screen shows the pictures of the sixteen bands who will be at the second round. Sonic Underground, The Forget-Me-Nots, and Harmony Feline are among them.

Mina smiles, "We're in!"

"Looks like we're both in, including Harmony," Eve says.

"Yeah. I wonder what's the plan now?" Sonic asks.

Just then, the screen shows the chart of who competing against who for reach round. Sonic Underground is on the left at the top. The Forget-Me-Nots is on the left side as well, but is on the bottom against a different band. Harmony is on the right side in the third section.

"Looks like we're in for an interesting surprise," Sonic says.

"Yes. If Harmony reach the final round than only one of us will have to compete against her," Ash says.

Eve smiles, "Then we better work extra hard. Who knows, Sonic Underground and the forget-Me-Nots might reach the semifinals."

"Then let's have a rockin time in this Battle of the Bands," Sonic says.

The tow bands cheer and are ready to sing their hearts out.

It's Mighty: PowerPuff Girls Z

Don't Wake Me Up: Mew Mew Power

Why Wait: The Cheetah Girls 2


	17. Chapter 17

Music Festival Rocks Saga Episode 2: Fun at the Festival and Stage

After the first round of the Music Festival's Battle of the Bands, the bands, Sonic Underground and the Forget-Me-Nots are hanging out with their friends at the carnival. There are all sorts of rides like roller coasters, a ferris wheel, bumper cars, and other fun rides. There are also food and game stands as well. The large group of friends are having food from the carnival of the Music Festival. As usual, Sonic is eating a large plate of chili dogs.

Mina giggles, "Some things never change have they."

"You can say that again," Eve says.

"So what do you wanna do?" Cream asks.

"Chao chao," Cheese answers.

Jazz turns to Cheese and says, "Chao chao!"

Cheese turns to Jazz with his cheeks turning a little red.

He then flusters, "Chao Chao Chao chao!"

"Chao Chao!" Jazz adds with her cheeks turning red.

Eve looks to see the two Chaos are getting along and their cheeks turning red. Jazz and Cheese continue to talk to each other in their language.

Eve whispers to Cream, "Hey Cream, I think Cheese and Jazz are being really friendly with each other."

Cream looks to see Cheese sharing his strawberries with Jazz, smiles and splits a large one in half and gives it to Cheese. Cream can't help but smile and can see what is happening between the two Chaos

Amy giggles, "I think cheese and Jazz like each other."

"It's very sweet," Cream says.

Bunnie turns to see the Chao herself, "Well all be, looks like those two are getting close."

"Oui, Chao love," Antoine replies.

Antoine and Bunnie lean to each other and hold each other's arms. Sonic, Eve, and the others giggle and smile to see the two Chaos with smiles on their faces.

"I think it's romantic," Amy says.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Eve asks.

"How about we go on some rides. I'm going to totally beat you on the bumper cars," Sonic says.

"I won't lose to you that easily," Ash says, starting to get competitive.

Sonic is getting competitive as well, "Alright, how about we make this a contest."

"Yeah. The loser will have to buy lunch tomorrow and clean up both of the bands' instruments by himself," Ash says.

"You're on. We'll be competing in ten competitions and the loser will carry the bet," Sonic says.

Then the boys leave the scene.

Eve and Mina roll their eyes and say, "Oh brother."

"Somethings never change," Sally adds, rolling her eyes.

Tails gets up from his chair, and says, "I guess we're going to the bumper cars."

"Then let's go have some fun," Manic says.

The group then finish their lunch and begin to have some fun. The first thing they do are the bumper cars. Each of them are in a pair, all except Sonic and Ash who are racing and bumping into everyone and each other. Everyone is just riding the bumper cars and having fun playing with each other.

After that, Eve is playing an archery game. She pulls the string on the bow and has an arrow on it. She launches it and it hits the bullseye.

"Yes," Eve says, clutching her fist.

Eve received her prize that is a pillow in the shape of a red gemstone. Manic and Sonia shot a few baskets and Manic the only one with a prize.

Sonic and Ash however are playing the water squirting game and end up spraying each other. The two continue with their little competition as the others are having fun.

Sometime later, the gang is on the roller coaster. The roller coaster rolls on the tracks high that they are able to see over the city. Then they go down super fast and scream with excitement. They go up, down, around, and upside down on a loop de loop. When the ride is done, the group come out with smiles on their faces and wobbling feet.

"What was awesome," Eve says.

"Oui, fast, but a little terrifying," Antoine says, shaking in his boots a little.

Sally giggles, "Antoine, you're not still scared of heights?"

"Not heights. Just riding on the roller coaster very quickly," Antoine says.

"Come on Ant, I can run faster than the ride," Sonic says.

"True, but you know how sensitive Antoine is," Eve says.

"More like how chicken he is," sonic remarks.

"I am not a chicken, I am well, a bit sensitive," Antoine says.

Sonic leans to Antoine and says, "Boo!"

Antoine screams and jumps into Bunnie's arms.

"Easy Antoine," Bunnie says.

"That's not nice Sonic," Eve says.

Sonic crosses his arms, "Sorry."

The gang looks up at the sky to see the sun is going down. The sky is turning purple, orange and red colors as the sun is going down from the sky.

"Well, it looks like we should get to bed. Tomorrow the Battle of the Bands continue around noon and we need to be well and rested," Sonia says.

"Don't forget we need to check in around eleven am," Eve says.

"Aw, but we were having so much fun," Manic says.

"Yeah. There's still so much fun we can have," Sonic agrees.

"Sonic, there's still more fun we can have for the festival. There's only two days left," Eve says.

"Yeah. there's still a lot of fun we can have after competing in the next round," Sally says.

"Yeah. We should be heading back home. I'm sure my mom is expecting us," Mina says.

"Alright, we'll see you all tomorrow," Sonic says.

"Night," The friends reply.

After saying goodbye to their friends, everyone heads home after a fun day they have. Everyone is kind of tired so some decide to turn in early, especially for Cream who is younger than the group of friends.

In their bedroom, Sonic and Jazz the Chao are fast asleep. Eve is the only one who is looking outside the window to see the moon and stars shining in the sky. Eve is also writing a few new song lyrics in her notebook.

Eve says in thought, "I wonder what my birth family would think if they knew about me being in the competition. Then again, we haven't heard from Dr. Eggman in a while. Not since we creamed him back at Station Square."

Eve then lets out a yawn and stretches her arms.

Then says to herself, "I guess I should head to bed. Tomorrow's the second round of the contest."

Eve then puts her notebook away under her mattress and sleeps for the night. Unknown to Eve, someone is spying on Eve as she sleeps. A shadowy figure is watching Eve from a large branch in the trees of Knothole. The figure is actually an echidna and it appears to be male. The echidna sneaks down and lands on the patio by Eve's bedroom window. He then slowly walks through the window leading him to Eve's room. After that, he walks to where Eve is fast asleep.

Eve turns a little and mutters, "Mommy… Daddy... Shadow… Where are you?"

The Echidna looks to see Eve is dreaming about her birth family. The echidna brings black box about eleven x eight inches and four inches wide, it has a red ribbon on it and a note attached to it. After placing the box next to Eve on her bed. Then the echidna slowly leaves through the window and leaves the room.

The next day, early in the morning, Eve and Sonic are sleeping in their bed with Jazz sleeping next to her friend. The alarm goes off and this time Sonic hits up and sits up on his bed. Then flops back on his back and to sleep. Eve wakes up and stretches as she lets out a yawn. She then rubs her eyes and look to see Jazz sleeping. She she is able to get off, Eve notices a black box with a red ribbon on it.

Eve picks this up, and asks herself, "What's this?"

Eve places the box on the bed and gets out of bed. Then walks to Sonic's bed who is still asleep.

"Sonic, wake up. Sonic," Eve says, moving his shoulder.

Sonic groans and continues to sleep.

Eve moves Sonic again. "Sonic, wake up."

Sonic groans as he begins to wake up and turns to Eve with tired eyes as they begin to open.

"What is it Eve?" Sonic asks, groggling.

"Sonic, did you leave something for me last night?" Eve asks.

"No. Why?" Sonic answers, tiredly.

"Someone did. I found a present box on my bed," Eve says.

Sonic slowly sits up and rubs his eyes, "Do you know if it's for you?"

"Maybe. There is a tag on it," Eve says.

"Then take a look at it," Sonic tiredly says.

Eve puffs her teeth with frustration, "Sleepy hedgehog."

Eve walks to her bed and looks at the tag on it.

Eve opens the tag, and reads, "Dear Eve, I know you might not remember me, but your mother and I got you something for you to wear for your performance at the Music Festival. From your father, Cloud-Ra."

Eve is speechless to find out the box is from her father.

"If my dad deliver this to me, then he and my mother must be around here. And maybe my brother," Eve says to herself.

Eve quickly grabs her clothes and puts the box on her bed. Then runs to the restroom and closes it. Quickly getting dressed, brushing her teeth, and fixing her hair, Eve comes back out and is dressed in a red shirt with short sleeves and black and white music notes on the front, a black no sleeve leather jacket with red spikes, her black boots, and her black knee length tights. Eve grabs her backpack and puts the box in her bag.

Eve hurries outside to find her parents. The female hurries to the Music Festival. Eve looks around to see not many people are around. Eve sighs sadly, suspecting her father has already left.

"I wish I could at least see them. At least once," Eve sadly says to herself.

Since Eve is here, she decides to go walking around the festival until it's time for her to be at the room backstage. Unknown to Eve, an echidna and hedgehog are watching Eve from high in the three close by. Then the two jump away before they can be seen.

In the backstage room, Eve meet her brother, cousins, and her friends for the competition. The three hedgehogs have a few questions about Eve.

"So Eve, where you went off to this morning?"

"Sorry guys, but I just need to figure out something," Eve answers.

"Like what?" Sonia asks.

Eve brings out the box that she has found this morning and puts it on the table.

"What's that?" Manic asks.

"I'm not sure. I read the note saying it's from my dad. I was hoping he and my mom are around and I rushed this morning to find them, but no luck," Eve says.

"Well no wonder you were in a hurry," Manic says.

"Do you think they could still be here?" Sonic asks.

"Could be. I don't know," Eve answers.

"I'm sure you'll find them. We just need to keep looking," Sonia says.

"So what's in the box?" Mina asks.

"I'm not sure. According to the note, my parents said I can wear this for the competition," Eve says.

"Well how about opening it, maybe you can wear it," Sonic says.

Eve nods her head and unties the ribbon. Then opens the box. Eve is surprised to see what is inside the box. There is black pants with sparkles on the side with a red belt with a white music note on it. There is also a red shirt with black straps and laces on the top, and a black long sleeve jacket with a red arrow on each sleeve, and black boots with red rhinestones on it.

"Wow! They look great. I think you should wear it tomorrow. The semi finals and finals are tomorrow and tomorrow's the last day of the festival," Mina suggests.

Eve looks at her new clothes, "Hmm, maybe I will."

Nicole appears on the screen and says, "Sonic Underground and Go Go Song please make your way to the left side of the stage."

"Guess it's time for us to get going," sonic says.

Mian says, "You go guys."

"Good luck," Ash says.

The others wave and wish them good luck as well. Sonic Underground leave with the other band to get ready to perform.

On stage, Sally is on stage with a microphone and with the citizens of both cities ready for the show and others from different towns and cities.

Sally announces, "Hey everyone, are you ready for round two of our Battle of the Bands?!"

Everyone cheers and claps in excitement.

"Our first band to be playing is Sonic Underground," Sally says.

Everyone cheers as Sally leaves the stage. The curtains open to reveal Sonic with guitar, Sonia on keytar, Manic on drums, and Eve on vocals and holding a microphone. With that, Sonic begins by playing his guitar. Then Sonia and Manic follow the music.

With that, Eve begins to sing the song she has written.

Eve Hedgehog:

Mawari ni itsu mo otoko-tachi

(Can't stand those guys hangin' around you all the time)

Torimaite 'te naabasu

(They all want you, you're so nervous)

Marude kimi wa Biinasu

(In a word, you're like a Venus)

Tsui ni okotta mirakuru sa

(Miracle girl you went from fantasy to life)

Sabaku no naka kara

(From within my deepest desert!

Mitsuke-dashita Jewel

(You're an undiscovered Jewel)

Mukae ni

(Just lean on me, I'll be here)

Yuku yo donna toki mo

(No matter what happens)

Furimawasarete

(You're the one I won't give up on)

Mo tokoton

(Head to toe)

Crazy for you

Eve then jumps down to the front of the stage and walks as she sings making the crowd cheer.

Eve Hedgehog:

Katachi no mienai tsunagari wo

(Even though I cannot see that two hearts can be one)

Shinjitai

(Wanna believe it)

Eye to eye

Toki ni wa tashikameaitai yo

(Every now and then, I wanna make sure that it's real)

Don't you know, know, know

It's love

Sonic continues to play his guitar as Manic plays hard on his drums. Sonia dances as she plays her keytar.

Eve Hedgehog:

Komugi-iro shita kimi no hada

(Kissed by the sun, your tan's a color that's hard - won)

Yatara sosoru akushon

(Oh, I can't believe your action)

Taka-sugiru no tenshon

(I get dizzy from the tension)

Aenai yoru wa me no shita ni

(On those rare nights I spend alone, not in your light)

Kuroi eniguma ga

(Tired eyes, darkened enigma)

Shadou wo nuri ni kuru

(And the shadows keep me from you)

Chigau nioi ja hi ga tsukanai

(Without you, nothing goes right - I'm just half alive)

Sutairu - sumairu

(Style, smile)

matomete

(A to Z)

I'm mad about you

Eve then jumps at the last verse and continues to sing.

Eve Hedgehog:

Katachi no mienai tsunagari de

(Even though I cannot see that two hearts can be one)

Kanjitai

(Wanna fell through it)

Heart to heart

Toki ni wa tashikameawanakucha

(Every now and then, we gotta know for sure it's real)

Don't you know, know, know

It's love

Sonic continues to play his guitar, hard and loud. Manic and Sonia do the same. Eve dances and stomps her feet on the ground to the fast rhythm.

Eve Hedgehog:

Kazari no nai sugao ni modoru toki

(When you're 'you' again you'll soon become my one and my only)

Yowasa mo namida mo misete ore

(Show me all your tears, let me comfort all your tears)

Dake ni

(Show them just to me)

Hanasanai Hanarenai

(I won't let you go; I won't go away)

Kono mama itsu made mo

(Stay like this with me forever more)

Toki wo kasanete ikou

(Let the days pass as they may my love)

Soshite itsu ka

(And then, someday we'll)

Come together

Eve spins to the front of the stag in a spin dash, jumps up, and lands on her feet.

Eve Hedgehog:

Katachi no mienai tsunagari wo

(Even though I cannot see that two hearts can be one)

Shinjitai

(Wanna believe it)

Eye to eye

Toki ni wa tashikameaitai yo

(Every now and then, I wanna make sure that it's real)

Don't you know, know, know

Katachi no mienai tsunagari de

(Even though I cannot see that two hearts can be one)

Kanjitai

(Wanna fell through it)

Heart to heart

Toki ni wa tashikameawanakucha

(Every now and then, we gotta know for sure it's real)

Don't you know, know, know

It's love

After the song, everyone claps and cheer with excitement. Eve, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic give each other a high five and walk off stage with their instruments. Unknown to the group of friends, Harmony has been watching them and is showing a bitter expression on her face.

Sometime later, it shows that Sonic Underground and three others are advancing. Next, Mina and the Forget-Me-Nots are on stage. Max and Sharps play their guitars while Mach begins to play with his drums a little. Soon, Mina begins to sing her music.

Mina Mongoose:

I wanna turn it up

So don't you turn me down

'Cause when we get together

We got a rockin' sound

Don't need to follow in

Somebody else's steps

We make our own rules

I think you know the rest

Soon, Sharps strums his guitar while max continues to play

Mina Mongoose:

Just look around now

Sharps plays his guitar again with Max following the beat.

Mina Mongoose:

Look what you got now

Soon all three play with their instruments in a rockin beat

Mina Mongoose:

Find yourself in the song

Bring up the beat and the melody, melody

Find yourself in the song

When we're together it's meant to be

All it takes is one big dream

You better find yourself in the song

When we're together it's meant to be

Yeah

The crowd cheers and so are the Freedom Fighters of Knothole.

Mina Mongoose:

I wanna find the fun, come on and mix it up

'Cause if it's now or never, then now's the time for us

Don't wanna shy away from who we really are

This is a brilliant night, feel like a shining star

Just look around now

Look what you got now

Find yourself in the song

(Find yourself in the song

Bring up the beat and the melody, melody

Find yourself in the song

(Find yourself in the song)

When we're together it's meant to be

All it takes is one big dream

You better find yourself in the song

(Find yourself in the song)

When we're together it's meant to be

Yeah

Mina Mongoose:

Oh, whoa whoa whoa

Just look around now

Sharps strums his guitar

Mina Mongoose:

Look what you got now

Then the band begins to play together.

Mina Mongoose:

Find yourself in the song

(Hey, yeah)

Bring up the beat and the melody, melody

(Whoa, whoa)

Find yourself in the song

(Find yourself in the song)

When we're together it's meant to be

(Whoa, whoa)

All it takes is one big dream

You better find yourself in the song

(Find yourself in the song)

When we're together it's meant to be

Yeah…

With that, everyone happily cheer with excitement as the music comes to an end. However, Harmony can see that both Sonic Underground and the Forget-Me-Nots are very good, and need to step up her A game. If she has a chance of winning. She smirks as she looks at her microphone.

The contest comes and goes, and mina and the Forget-Me-Nots have reached the next round.

Now, Harmony is taking the stage. The lights changes to a cyan blue and the music begins to play. Then Harmony begins to sing.

Harmony Feline:

Sitting here with my head in my hands

Ideas that come and go

Sketching my heart out, nothing will turn out

Everything seems so-so

I've been here before, and I know that I can

Do it if I try

But why, oh, why

Do you stumble before you fly?

Soon, Harmony begins to pose as she sings a certain verse of the song.

Harmony Feline:

My wheels keep turnin'

(Oh, oh!)

My fire's still burnin'

(Oh, oh!)

'Cause right now I'm learnin'

(Oh, oh!)

How to get to the other side

Soon her gem on the microphone begins to admit light green mist and shimmering sparkles.

Harmony Feline:

It's a game of waitin'

(Hey, hey!)

Anticipatin'

(Hey, hey!)

But I keep creatin'

(Hey, hey!)

So I can get to the other

Harmony continues to pose different with each verse of her song. The lights also change from purple to light blue to white as the green mist continues to be shown on stage.

Harmony Feline:

Get to the other side

(Get to the other side, hey!)

(Hey!)

Harmony slowly spins as she walks on the stage

Harmony Feline:

(Get to the other side, hey!)

Harmony then blows the green mist from her hand.

Harmony Feline:

So I can get to the other

Get to the other...

Harmony Feline:

Keep on believin', I'll be achievin'

The harder that I go

Harmony walks to the front of the stage.

Harmony Feline:

Don't really know how, I won't give up now

Until I steal the show

With time, it gets better, I'll be a trendsetter

Doin' it my own way

Hey, hey, hey!

Won't stop 'til I seize the day

Then Harmony begins to pose for her verse of the music.

Harmony Feline:

My wheels keep turnin'

(Oh, oh!)

My fire's still burnin'

(Oh, oh!)

'Cause right now I'm learnin'

(Oh, oh!)

How to get to the other side

It's a game of waitin'

(Hey, hey!)

Anticipatin'

(Hey, hey!)

But I keep creatin'

(Hey, hey!)

So I can get to the other

Harmony then spins around.

Harmony Feline:

Get to the other side

HArmony then raises her hand with her microphone in the air and it begins to glow bright red.

Harmony Feline:

(Get to the other side, hey!)

(Hey!)

(Get to the other side, hey!)

So I can get to the other

Get to the other side!

After the second round of the contest, there are four bands that are left the contest. Sonic Underground, The Forget-Me-Nots, and Harmony Feline are among those in the contest.

Eve can't help but feel something a miss, and it appears to be coming from Harmony Feline and that strange microphone.

It's Love: Ranma 1/2 Big Trouble in Nekonron china

Find Yourself in a Song: Barbie Rock 'N Royals

The Other Side: My Little Pony Equestria Girls Better Together


	18. Chapter 18

Music Festival Rocks Saga Episode 3: Music Trouble

The next day, the semi finals is on it's way. There are only four bands left in the competition. Sonic Underground and the Forget-Me-Nots are sitting at the table talking to each other. All except Eve, who has been deep in thought for a while.

Eve says in thought, "There's something strange going on with that microphone of Harmony. Why does her gem glows and why do I only see green glittering mist when she sings? I don't think there's any special effects that has green mist coming from a microphone."

Just then, Sonic taps Eve on the head, "Yo Eve, what's up with you. You look a little distracted."

Eve looks to see the others staring at them.

"Um, sorry guys. I just have something on my mind," Eve says.

"Like what?" Sonia asks.

"Well, it's about Harmony and her performances," Eve says.

"What about my performances?" A familiar voice asks.

The gang look to see Harmony who is wearing a black tank top and blue jeans, and sneakers.

"Hi Harmony," Mina bluntly says.

"Hey Mina, so how are you and your friends doing?" Harmony asks.

"We're doing fine, just talking and such. I have to admit, you sure put on a very unique performance," Eve says.

"Thanks. You actually did good yourself," Harmony says.

"Thanks. So what are you doing after the semi finals. We're going to have a lot of time before the finals tonight," Eve asks.

"Nothing much. Of course, I'm going to make it to the finals. It might be hard to decide which one of you will make it; Sonic Underground or the Forget-Me-Nots," Harmony says.

"I guess. Well, we both play good music and we play as a team," Eve says.

Manic asks, "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing much, just wondering. Either way, good luck on the semi-finals," Harmony says.

"Thanks. Good luck to you too," Sonia says.

"Not that I'll need it," Harmony says.

Then asks, "So Eve, if you're not busy, would you like to hang out after the semi finals."

"Um okay," Eve says.

"Great. I'll see you after the semi finals. Meet me at the ferris wheel," Harmony happily says.

Eve gives a soft smile, "Okay."

Harmony leaves and says, "Okay. See you later."

Then Harmony leaves to work on her music. Once Harmony is gone, Eve turns around to see the others looking at her with confused looks.

"Um, what wrong?" Eve asks.

"Why do you agree to hang out with Harmony?" Mina asks.

"I don't know. I thought it would be nice to hang out with her," Eve says.

Ash says, "I don't know. I'm beginning to think Harmony is up to something."

"Yeah. Something smells funny and it's not that cat's perfume," Sonic says.

Eve says, "I do admit, something about Harmony doesn't seem right."

"Yeah. Something about that cat just doesn't seem right," Manic says.

"So why do you want to hang out with her?" Sonia asks.

"Yeah. why you agree to it?" Ash adds.

"Well. I thought it wouldn't hurt to give her the benefit of the doubt. Besides, I like to get to know her a little more and ask about how she pulls off the special effect of her performances," Eve says.

"That's actually a good plan. You can get a little dirt on her," Sonic says.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Sonic, I'm not going to get any dirt on her, I'm just going to ask her about how she is able to perform the green mist and sparkles on stage."

"Yeah Sonic, that doesn't sound like a smart idea to do something like that," Sonia says.

"Fine, we'll do it her way," Sonic says.

Eve smiles, "Thanks."

Nicole appears on the screen and says, "Sonic Underground and The Forget-Me-Nots, it's time to make your way to the stage.

Mina says, "Looks like it's our turn to get on stage and sing in front of our audience."

"Let's head over and give it all we got. I wish us all the best of luck," Eve says.

"Then let's go," Sonic says.

The Sonic Underground and the Forget-Me-Nots begin to grab their instruments and make their way to the stage for their turn to perform. As the group head to the stage, HArmony female look at the bands with the microphone in her hands. Her eyes soon begins to glow red and she lets an evil smirk on her face.

"It might take some time, but I'll still win no matter what it takes," Harmony says, evilly.

On stage, Sonic Underground is already on stage and set their instruments up. When they're ready, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia began to play their instruments. Not long after beginning playing their instruments, Eve begins to sing her music.

Eve Hedgehog:

We are living our lives

Eve then walks down the small staircase.

Eve Hedgehog:

Abound with so much information

Eve then walks in front of the stage only about five feet away.

Eve Hedgehog:

Come on, let go of the remote

Don't you know you're letting all the junk flood in

Eve performs a jump and a spin kicks.

Eve Hedgehog:

I try to stop the flow, double-clicking on the go

But it's no use, hey

I'm being consumed

Eve slowly walks as she moves her hand in the air and still have the microphone close to her with her other hand.

Eve Hedgehog:

Loading... Loading... Loading…

Quickly reaching maximum capacity

Eve then shakes her hips from side to side.

Eve Hedgehog:

Warning... Warning... Warning…

Gonna short-circuit my identity

(ahh)

Eve then brushes her hair a little.

Eve Hedgehog:

Get up on your feet, tear down the walls

Catch a glimpse of the hollow world

Snooping 'round town will get you nowhere

You're locked up in your mind

Eve slowly walks along the stage to the left.

Eve Hedgehog:

We're all trapped in a maze of relationships

Life goes on with or without you

Eve then begins to walk to the right side as the people cheer.

Eve Hedgehog:

I swim in the sea of the unconscious

I search for your heart, pursuing my true self

Eve then places her hand on her chest. Then swift it with a little help from her Chaos Energy to add a little space.

The crowd clap and cheer as the show continues and Sonic Underground is putting on a great performance.

Eve Hedgehog:

Get up, get up, it's time to get real

Can't control the steering wheel

Eve twirls as she taps her heels to the ground.

Eve Hedgehog:

Outside is in a veil of mystery

Won't get out so easily

Eve then moves her arm in the air.

Eve Hedgehog:

We are living our lives, and we realize what's happening

Hey brother, watch yourself

Then the black and red hedgehog places her hand on her hip.

Eve Hedgehog:

Grab your things, don't miss your chance

Find your own rhythm

And dance your own dance

Eve then dances as she spreads her arms out.

Eve Hedgehog:

Be creative, chart your course

You must know what lies ahead

Driving through the deep end of the ocean

Leaving obscurity

Then she stands on the stage holding the microphone.

Eve Hedgehog:

You are standing in the middle of another world

Eve then kicks her feet and taps them to the ground.

Eve Hedgehog:

It's hard to feel your real emotions

Then twils and lands her feet to the ground and raises her hand in the air.

Eve Hedgehog:

You are smiling in a shirt wet with bitter tears

Then places her hand to her waist and circles it a little.

Eve Hedgehog:

Let me help you find a place to call it home

Then places her hand on her chest.

Eve Hedgehog:

We're all trapped in a maze of relationships

Life goes on with or without you

Eve then walks back to the back part of the stage and on the stairs.

Eve Hedgehog:

I swim in the sea of the unconscious

She then jumps off and slides on her knees to the stage. Then gets up.

Eve Hedgehog:

I search for your heart

Eve places her heart. Then grabs the handle of her sword.

Eve Hedgehog:

Pursuing my true self

Eve then pulls it out and perform powerful sword beams above the stage and explode in sparkles down to the audience. Then places her sword on same shoulder her hand is holding the sword.

When the performance is over, everyone in the audience clap and cheer with excitement. Then the lights turn off on stage so, Sonic Underground is able to walk off the stage.

When they reach backstage, they can see Mina and her band.

"What was a great job. You're going to be tough to beat," Mina says.

"I guess, but I'm not a celebrity like you are," Eve says.

"Don't be modest, you're a great singer. You have a great chance of winning," Mina says.

"Yeah sis, don't sell yourself short," Sonic says.

Just then, Nicole appears and says, "Mina, you and your band's drums are on stage."

"Thanks Nicole," Mina says with a smile.

Nicole smiles and disappears into the screen.

Mina says, "Guess it's our turn, wish us luck."

"Good luck Mina," Eve says.

"Make sure you give it all you got," Sonic says.

"You're gonna be great," The twins says.

"Tanks," Mina happily says.

At the front of the stage, everyone is cheering with excitement and waiting for the Forget-Me-Nots to perform. The Forget=Me-Nots enter the stage making the crowd go wild. Sharps and Max put on their guitar and bass strap while Mach sits on his chair where his drum set is.

First Mach plays his drums. Then Sharps and Max begins to play with their guitars. With the music setting in motion, everyone is getting up and dance.

Mina Mongoose:

You ready?

Who!

Here we go!

Everyone begins to clap and stomp their feet to the rhythm. Mina begins to sing her song.

Mina Mongoose:

Life is just a party so come as you are

Dress it up or dress it down

Don't forget your guitar

(Yeah)

Just be courageous

This style's contagious

Everyone can rock out like a superstar

Mina walks on the stage as she sings.

Mina Mongoose:

Let's get crazy

Get up and dance

Take a swing

Do your thing

It's worth taking a chance

Let's get crazy

Just kick off your heels

Don't miss out, time to shout

Always keeping it real

Let's get crazy!

(Crazy)

Mina jumps as she dances to the music, getting everyone in the mood to dance.

Mina Mongoose:

Our songs, our style

Our hair, our smile

Our laughs, our heart

Our grace, our smarts

Mina then do a few poses on stages for each verse.

Mina Mongoose:

You see me on the cover of a magazine, remember

Things are always different than the way that they seem

Here's an invitation, to every nation

Meet me on the dance floor and we'll make the scene

Mina walks to the front of the stage

Mina Mongoose:

Let's get crazy!

Get up and dance

Take a swing

Do your thing

It's worth taking a chance

Let's get crazy

Yeah just kick up your heels

Don't miss out, time to shout

Always keeping it real

Lets get crazy!

Crazy

Everyone continues to sing and dance to the music.

Mina Mongoose:

Our songs, our style

Our hair, our smile

Our laughs, our heart

Our grace, our smarts

Mina goes to each of her band mates during the verse and walks to the front of the stage.

Mina Mongoose:

Let's get crazy!

Get up and dance

Take a swing

Do your thing

It's worth taking a chance

Let's get crazy!

Turn the music up loud

Now's the time to unwind

Lose yourself in the crowd

Let's get crazy!

Mina continues to sing with a smile on her face. Everyone including the bands are having fun.

Mina Mongoose:

Yeah the fun's just begun

Come on dance everyone

Here's an invitation, to every nation

Oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah

Crazy

Take a swing, do your thing

If we're taking a chance

Let's get crazy!

Yeah just kick up your heels

Don't miss out, time to shout

Always keeping it real

Let's get crazy!

Mina finishes her song along with her band and everyone cheers with excitement.

In the room, Sonic Underground and the Forget-Me-Nots are having a good chat and some snacks.

"That was a great performance you did Mina. It actually made me get up and dance to is," Sonic says.

"Yeah. It was fun," Eve says.

"Thanks guys, but it's a big decision between your band and my band," Mian says.

"And we'll be rooting for each other depends who wins or lose," Sonia says.

"You can say that again girl," Sharps says.

"This is exciting. And the finals is tonight," Max says.

"Look, the screen is going to show us who goes to the final rounds," Ash says.

The screen shows who will be competing in the final round. Surprisingly, Sonic Underground is the one who will be at the finals.

"Wow! This is too cool! We're in the finals!" Sonic cheers.

Mina laughs, "I told you, you guys have a great chance and now you'll be in the finals. I can't wait to hear what music you will be singing."

"And a strong chance they will be competing against me," Harmony says, walking to the group.

"Hi Harmony, are you getting ready to go on stage?" Eve asks.

"Yep. I'm going to head to the stage so wish me luck," Harmony says.

Harmony leaves and walking to perform on stage.

On the stage, the lights turn on to reveal Harmony on stage. Harmony soon begins to sing her song as music comes up.

Harmony Feline:

You can change your life (if you wanna)

You can change your clothes (if you want to)

If you change your mind

Well that's the way it goes

But I'm gonna keep your jeans

And your old black hat

'Cause I want to

They look good on me

Your never gonna get them back

At least not today,

Not today, not today 'cause

If it's over let it go, and,

Come tomorrow it will seem so yesterday

So yesterday, so yesterday

I'm just a bird that's already flown away

Laugh it off

And let it go and

When you wake up

It will seem so yesterday

So yesterday, so yesterday

Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok?

Ha!

Ok,

You can say you're bored (if you wanna)

You can act real tough (if you wanna)

You can say you're torn

But I've heard enough, thank you

You made my mind up for me

When you started to ignore me

Can you see a single tear?

It isn't gonna happen here.

At least not today,

Not today, not today 'cause

If it's over let it go, and,

Come tomorrow it will seem so yesterday

So yesterday, so yesterday

I'm just a bird that's already flown away

Laugh it off

And let it go and

When you wake up

It will seem so yesterday

So yesterday,

Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok?

If you're over me, I'm already over you

If it's all been done, what is left to do?

How can you hang up if the line is dead?

If you want to walk out, then step ahead

If you're moving on, I'm already gone

If the light is off then it isn't on

At least not today

Not today, not today 'cause

If it's over let it go and

Come tomorrow, it will seem so yesterday

So yesterday, so yesterday

I'm just a bird that's already flown away

Laugh it off

And let it go and

When you wake up

It will seem so yesterday

So yesterday

Haven't you heard

Come tomorrow, it will seem so yesterday

So yesterday, so yesterday

I'm just a bird that's already flown away

Laugh it off

And let it go and

When you wake up

It will seem so yesterday

So yesterday

Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok?

Sometimes has gone by, and it's decided that Sonic Underground and Harmony Feline will be competing with each other in the final round. Harmony and Eve are walking along the stands of the food court. Eve has agreed to hang out with her, but like to know a few things.

"So Harmony, where you get the microphone and that gem?" Eve asks.

"Oh these. Well, it's custom made. I'm actually a little good with electronics so I made the microphone myself. As for the gem, well, that's my own little secret," Harmony says.

"Okay. Hey, I'm going to get myself to eat, mind of you keep an eye on my backpack," Eve says, placing her bag on the table

"Sure. It will remain right here," Harmony says.

Eve leaves the table and get herself something to eat. Harmony decides to look inside her bag to see her note book. Harmony then looks inside to see many of the songs she has writing, some of them are the songs she has sung recently. She then sees a song that makes a smirk on her face.

Eve walks back to the table with a bowl of ice cream. When she returns, she can see her backpack is opened and her notebook is on the table.

"Huh?" Eve says in thought.

Eve puts her ice cream on the table and opens her notebook. Eve stops at a specific page and gasps in shock. She looks around to see Harmony is gone.

"She wouldn't," Eve worriedly says.

Eve runs to the stage and looks around, she stops to see Harmony walking off stage with some papers in her hand. Eve quickly runs to Harmony.

Harmony turns to see Eve with a grin, "Hey Eve, how are you doing?"

"Don't hey me. You took one of my music!" Eve angrily says.

"What little old me?" Harmony asks, acting innocent.

"Don't try to lie, my music was torn and you have them in your hand," Eve says.

Harmony says, "Alright, I decided to use one of your music. I admit, the song is great and so are your other ones. So I decided to use it."

"You just wanted to hang out so you can take one of songs. And out all the songs you could find, why you choose that one?!" Eve angrily asks.

"It's a great song, definitely brings in the mood. I know that you can come up with another song so why does it matter that I took one of your songs. You have really good sings, I'm sure you could use one of them," Harmony says.

Eve grits her teeth in anger, "It's not the song itself, it's the meaning behind it."

"Sorry, but I already let them know what song I'm going to sing, but don't feel bad. I'm sure you can come up with another song by tonight," Harmony says in remark.

Eve becomes so angry and is actually on the verge of crying. But Eve comes to a stop to see gem is glowing more and the microphone begins to glow. Soon, Harmony's eyes begin a bright red color. Eve becomes shocked to see it.

Eve steps back, and "I… I need to head home. I'll see you tonight."

EVe then super speed back to her home in Knothole. HArmony then walks back to the stager like nothing happened. Unknown to her, mina has been watching the whole thing and knows what Harmony has done.

Pursuing Your True Self: Persona 4

Lets Get Crazy: Hannah Montana The Movie

So Yesterday: Hilary Duff


	19. Chapter 19

Music Festival Rocks Saga Episode 4: A Song for Her Birth Family

In the Hedgehog family house, Eve is inside her room and gives a sad sigh as she looks through one of her books. She still can't believe that Harmony has stolen one of her songs, and is pretending to be her friend to get to her. Still, something about the gem tips her off, and decides to find out what it is.

Just then, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Jazz the Chao head into the room.

"Hey Eve, you feeling okay?" Sonic asks, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah. We saw you ran home from the festival," Sonia adds.

Eve sighs, "To be honest, I'm not happy at all."

"It's because of Harmony, isn't it?" Manic asks.

Eve turns to Manic with confused looks.

"Mina told us what she saw and heard. Harmony took one of your songs and is planning to use it for the final round," Sonia says.

Eve sighs and admits, "Yes. Harmony stole my song and signed it up for the contest. She only wanted to hang out with me so she can take one of my songs to use for the competition. Out of the songs to use, she just had to use that one."

"It must have been important for you get upset like it," Sonic says.

"It is, but mostly the meaning of it," Eve says.

"What is it? I would like to hear it," Sonia says.

"Me too," A voice speaks up.

Eve and the others turn to see Mina and Ash with sad expressions on their faces.

"I'm curious about it myself. You were upset about finding out Harmony using that specific song. I'm sure it's good, but you can use a different song," Ash says.

Eve sighs, "That's not it."

Everyone look at Eve with confused looks.

"That song is written in a language known as Japanese for the human language. For some reason, I've been attached to write those in english and japanese. But in reality, I want to sing the song in order to reach out to my birth family," Eve says.

"Your birth family?" Mina asks.

Eve nods her head, "Yes. The song expresses on all I've been through without them, and how much I want them to see and feel the life I had, and me wanting to share this with them. I guess in a way, it's the way to show how much I miss them, even though I don't remember them. Finally, it expresses how much hope I have that I will see them again."

Sonia and Mina begin to shed tears while Manic, Sonic, and Ash are surprised. They begin to understand what the song is about and why it's important to her. It also explains why she becomes so upset that Harmony stole it from earlier.

Eve soon begins to shed tears, "I wanted to sing the song tonight so that I can reach them."

"And you will," Sonic says.

Eve turns to Sonic confused.

Sonic says, "Despite what the rule says, Harmony stole the song that is a way to call out to your birth family. It's like a way to let them know how much you miss them and wish they're a part of the life you have now."

"Sonic's right, that song is important to you and Harmony has no right to take that away from you," Sonia says.

"We're going to help you sing that song no matter what," Manic says.

"But how?" Eve asks.

Mina says, "Don't worry Eve, we'll find a way to get you sing that song."

Eve smiles, "Thanks guys."

Manic looks at the book on Eve's bed.

"Hey cuz, what are you reading there?" Manic asks.

"Well, I'm trying to find Harmony's gem that is on her microphone. I'm sensing a strange energy coming from it," Eve says, picking the book up.

She turns the pages as she says, "I don't know. It's strange. It doesn't seem like any Power Gem I've ever seen."

"Hmm, what does this gem look like?" Sonia adds.

"Well, it's red and it has dark red music notes on it. It's shaped like a rectangular octagon, and I could have sworn it glows red and admits green sparking mist, and says," Eve describes, looking in the pages.

She suddenly stops to read a section, and says, "Uh oh."

Eve answers looking at the book, "What do you mean, uh oh?" Mina asks,

"It is very unlikely, but it seems that Harmony Feline is using a dark magical gem known as the, Siren Gem."

"A what now?" Sonic asks.

"According to legend, an Angelfish Mobian created this gem centuries a long time ago. It was supposed to give the user the power to song. It gives the user great singing voices, allow them to change the volume, tone, and rhythm of the voice. The more they use it, the stronger the user's voice become. Harmony must be using the gem to make her voice better" Eve says.

Sonic and Manic look at each other.

"So in other words," Manic says.

"Harmony has been cheating," Sonic adds.

"I appers so. However, things didn't turn out well," Eve says, reading the book.

"How not well did things turn out?" Ash asks.

Eve continues to read the book, "Well,according to legend, this Mobian used dark magic to create this gem. Every time she sings, she ends up becoming corrupted by the gem's power. The more it's used the more power it has. The gem also seems to also need to feed off the life energy from Mobians and put them under its control. If this has succeeded, then everyone's souls will be bound to the gem and the spell can never be broken once they're under its control."

Eve looks at everyone in concern.

"Great! Not only did Harmony used the gem to cheat and steal your song, she may have put all of New Mobotropolis in jeopardy!" Mina angrily says.

"I have to agree. That Harmony really messed up big time for trying to cheat," Sonia says.

"True, but Harmony can sing, but used the gem to make her voice better. I don't think she knows the gem has a power of its own that has taken over her own ambitions and compelled her to take control of the city," Manic says.

"But how can we stop Harmony and that gem?" Sonic asks.

Eve continues to read the book, and says, "There it is. Apparently there is only one way to break the spell."

"What is it?" Sonia asks.

"Hmm, according to the book, it said that someone needs to sing the exact song the people who possessed is singing. But the person needs to sing with all their heart?" Eve says, looking a bit confused.

"It sounds a little weird," Sonic comments.

Sonia looks at the book, and says, "I think I understand what it's saying. When Harmony sings her song, she used the Siren Gem to make herself sound better. But Eve, if you sing your song, the one she took, and sing it with your real voice and put your heart into it, it will stop the Siren Gem's powers."

"Seems like it, but we need to make sure she is around to hear it," Eve says.

"And we need to do it while she's singing your song herself, and make sure you prevent her from singing the whole lyrics," Mina says.

"We can do it during the final round of the Battle of the Bands," Manic says.

Sonic gasps, "It's going to start in fifteen minutes."

"Then let's go. But first, I need to get myself ready " Eve says, looking at the box her father has given to her.

With that, Sonic, Eve and Mina use their super speed to the competition.

At the stage, everyone have gathered in front of the stage to see the final round of the show. Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Eve are able to reach the contest in time. Mina and Ash are with them.

"Alright Eve, are you ready to sing and express your feelings?" Mina asks.

"Yes. I am. And I'm ready to give my special message out," Eve answers.

"Hey Eve," A remark says.

The group turns to see Harmony Feline along with the microphone with the Siren Gem in it.

"Hope you're ready to lose because I'm going to rock tonight," Harmony remarks.

Eve says, "You don't scare me Harmony. I'm more than ready to sing. And I'm sure everyone will be happy when I sing. No matter what happens, I'll be happy with it."

"Sure. but it matters that the audience likes it. You need to do what it takes to be perfect," Harmony says.

"But it doesn't matter if you play dirty in order to get it," Eve says.

"Whatever. I don't see how you can top me. I got your song, and with my charming voice and your song, you can't beat me," Harmony says with a smirk.

"We'll see about that," Eve says.

Just then, they hear the announcement, "Our first performer for the final round, Harmony Feline."

"I like to chat with you losers, but it's show time," Harmony says.

Eve shows a smile, "Yes. Yes it is."

Eve turns to her friends and asks, "Are you ready to perform the song?"

"You know it," Sonic says.

"We're born ready," Manic says.

"We're here with you," Sonia says.

Mina walks to Eve, "Hey Eve…"

Eve turns to her family.

Mina smiles, and says, "Make your family proud, both of them."

"Thanks," Eve smiles.

On stage, Harmony gets on the stage and turns on the switch to her microphone. With that, Harmony begins to sing, but another voice appears.

Harmony Feline and Mysterious Singer:

Sotto mezameru

(I quietly awaken)

Harmony looks around to see where the voice is coming from. Soon, music of a guitar and a piano appears. Harmony sings again, but the voice appears as well.

Harmony Feline and Mysterious Singer:

Hakanai omoi zutto

(No matter the season)

Donna toki demo negau yo

(I always pray)

Anata ni todoku you ni to…

(For these ephemeral emotions to reach you…)

Just then the curtains open as the song plays. Harmony turns around to see the light going on on each member. The band is the Sonic Underground with Eve as lead singer. Eve is wearing the clothes that her birth father has given to her. She is wearing a black pants with sparkles on the side with a red belt with a white music note on it, a red shirt with black straps and laces on the top, and a black long sleeve jacket with a red arrow on each sleeve, and black boots with red rhinestones on it. Of course, Eve is still wearing the necklace and headband she loves so much. Eve is holding the microphone as well.

Harmony grits her teeth in anger, "So Blacky whats to make this a real Battle of the Band. I'll give her a real Battle of the Band."

With that Harmony and Eve begin to sing the song together.

Eve Hedgehog and Harmony Feline:

Ato sukoshi to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute

(I can't step out to cross the final distance)

Itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no

(The way is always closed before my eyes)

Everyone watch the Battle the Band in confusion to see two singers singing the same song, even Sally and the other Freedom Fighters are confused, but Mina and Ash aren't because they know what is going on.

Eve Hedgehog and Harmony Feline:

Aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni

(Waiting to see you but unable to, as these days increase)

Tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naruyo

(Strong heartbeats become sorrow)

Suddenly, a sound wave of Chaos Energy appears from Eve's microphone, cutting Harmony from singing and pushes her to the left side.

Eve Hedgehog:

Moshimo "eien" to yuu mono ga aru nara

(If "Forever" really exists)

Toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai

(I want to believe in it, even if we have to take the long road)

HArmony gets angry. Then tries to sing again, but unknown to her, the Siren Gem is starting to lose it's power as the aura from it is dimming. At the same time, Eve sings with her heart out and louder than Harmony's

Eve Hedgehog:

"Bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to

(Because we are awkward, so we get hurt)

Wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai

(I understand that but I won't stop, I won't lose to anyone anymore)

Eve jumps in front of the stage as the lights change to blue, magenta, green and black.

Eve Hedgehog:

Anata no koto wo omou

(Just by thinking of you)

Soon, everyone begin to cheer with happiness.

Eve Hedgehog:

Sore dake de namida ga ima afuredashite kuru yo

(The tears overflow even now)

Soon, Eve begins to admit tears from her eyes as she sings.

Eve Hedgehog:

Hakanai omoi zutto, Donna toki demo negau yo

(No matter the season, I always pray)

Anata ni todoku you ni to...

(For these ephemeral emotions to reach you...)

Soon the lights changes colors and white dots appear on the stage.

Eve Hedgehog:

Tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi

(I've only known how to act tough)

Then Eve's mind flashbacks to when Eve uses her Chaos Blast, Chaos Spear, her Master Emerald Sword, and her physical abilities while fighting the robots and other villains.

Eve Hedgehog:

Dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo

(But since then, my doubts have vanished)

Then her mind flashes back to when she's looking at the moon and the stars from her home in Knothole.

Eve Hedgehog:

Misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte

(There are surely things I want to show you)

Eve's mind then flashes back to when she's a little hedgehog with her older brother, Shadow and her human friends, Maria and Abe. they're sitting and seeing the planet from where location.

Eve Hedgehog:

Kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru

(Lots of words I want to tell you)

Then Eve's memories shows of young Eve with her brother Shadow, along with her mother Obsidian, and her father Cloud-Ra. They are sitting together with glee.

Eve Hedgehog:

Egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute

(I want you to see it all, my smiles and tears)

Then shows little Eve running to her brother. She jumps into his arms for a hug. Shadow is surprised at first, but smiles and hugs her back

Eve Hedgehog:

Matte-iru watashi wa yamete chansu wo tsukamu yo

(I'll stop waiting and grab the chance)

Finally, Eve ends up seeing herself young, with her family along with Maria and this professor Gerold. There is a camera in front that has taken a photograph of them.

Eve Hedgehog:

Anata no koto wo omou

(Just by thinking of you)

Sore dake de korkoro ga tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo

(I feel that my heart can grow strong)

As Eve sings her song, she is shedding tears from her eyes and shows a large smile and yet some sadness on her face. The crowd is going wild for Eve and her singing.

Eve Hedgehog:

Hakanai omoi zutto, Donna toki demo negau yo

(No matter the season, I always pray)

Anata ni todoku you ni to...

(For these ephemeral emotions to reach you...)

Eve stops singing to whip a tear from her face as the band continues to play.

Harmony is angry and says, "That's it. I have enough of you. You regret trying to steal my spot light. Harmony's hand along with the microphone and the gem. She is being power by what's left of the gem's power. Then fires a powerful beam at Eve. Eve quickly turns and uses her other hand to repel the attack. Harmony gasps in shock. Then Eve admits a powerful aura around her body. Soon, Eve continues to sing.

Eve Hedgehog:

Anata no koto wo omou

(Just by thinking of you)

Sore dake de namida ga ima afuredashite kuru yo

(The tears overflow even now)

Eve then raises her hand that has a powerful Chaos Energy. Then fires at Harmony.

Eve Hedgehog:

Tookute koe ga todokanai

(You're far away so my voice won't reach)

Harmony gasps in shock and quickly shells herself, but the Chaos Energy aims for the microphone. Harmony tries to hold on to it tight and use its power. However, the Siren Gem loses all of its power turns dull gray and shatters it to pieces with the microphone making Harmony falls to the ground.

Eve turns to the audience and continues to sing her song.

Eve Hedgehog:

Dakedo itsuka wa

(But someday)

Kanarazu todoku you ni

(I will surely reach you)

Eve continues to shed tears from her face with a smile on her face.

Eve Hedgehog:

Shinjite la la la la la la…

(I believe la la la la la la...)

Shinjite la la la la la la…

(I believe la la la la la la...)

Shinjite la la la la la la…

(I believe la la la la la la...)

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

After the song, everyone claps and cheers with excitement. Some also show some tears in their eyes. It's like they understand what the song means. The Sonic Underground watch to see the crowd cheering for them.

Mina runs to Eve and gives her a hug, "You were amazing, Eve, and the song you sand is beautiful."

"Thanks. I… I just sang what is in my heart," Eve says, and whips a tear from her eyes.

"And I really felt the song from my face," Eve says.

Sonic, Manic, and Sonia walk to Eve and gives her a hug. Then they all break the hug.

Sonia says, "If you birth family hear this song, I'm sure they'll be very proud of you," Sonia says.

Eve blushes a little, but turns to see Harmony Feline sitting on the ground in front of the microphone and gemstone destroyed by Eve's song. Harmony looks up to see the Sonic Underground and the Forget-Me-Nots.

Harmony begins to cry, "My legacy! Everything was riding on this show, and you ruined it!"

"But Harmony, what you're doing isn't you. If you actually win without using your own songs, using your own voice, it's not you who is winning the contest. Ultimately, it's the microphone and that gem you found." Eve says.

"How would you know?! I worked too hard to get where I was! How is it that everyone loved it when you sang the song than I did?!" Harmony demands in anger.

"Because it sanged from Eve's heart," Mina says.

"Her heart?!" Harmony asks.

Sonic nods her head, "The song she wrote, the one you stole, is sanged from Eve's heart. The whole song came from her heart."

"That's ridiculous," Harmony says in denial.

Eve slowly shakes her head, "It's not. I wasn't upset because of your threat, or that I might lose the contest. It's because you tried to use my song without knowing what it means."

"I don't understand," Harmony replies.

"The song that I wrote is kind of reflects my life, everything that I've been through, and well, wanting to reach out to my birth parents and my brother. And how much I want to share them what I have now, everything. Even though they're not with me, I always hope that I will see them again and share what I have with them. That's what my song is about," Eve explains.

Sonic says, "Eve was adopted to my family and start to remember her birth family. We all had all kinds adventure together."

"She wrote and sang that song in order to reach out to them and to let them know about all she had and how she wants to share it with them," Sonia says.

"That is why everyone loved it when Eve sing. She understands what her song means and expresses it in her heard," Manic says.

Harmony begins to feel remorse, "Oh dear… I didn't realize."

Harmony walks to Eve with guilt, "Eve, I am so sorry. I was too focused on winning to boost my singing career and using other sources, I didn't realize how much I hurt them and myself."

"It's okay, I'm glad to hear you learned your lesson," Eve says.

"Yeah. I should never use that gem to make myself better, and I shouldn't hurt anyone to get it," Harmony says.

"I kind of understand, I would love people to listen to my music and dance to it. In your case, I think you got a bit carried away," Mina says.

"I… I guess so," Harmony sheepishly says.

"You guess so?" Sonia questions.

Then says, "You cheated your way through the contest, stole my cousin's music, and almost gave the evil gem enough power to take over the city!"

"But, I was mostly want to try to be better than how good I am now," Harmony says.

"It isn't bad about being better, but not at the expense of others, and especially, not your friends and family," Eve says.

"Friends? I have a lot of fans, and no friends," Harmoney says, in sadness.

Eve reaches out her hand says, "Well, you at least got one. If you still want to?"

Harmony smiles and reaches out to her hand. Then the two pull for a hug.

Suddenly, they hear everyone clapping and cheering.

"Huh? What's going on?" Sonic asks.

"Does anyone knows what's happening?" Sonia asks.

Sally walks over holding the trophy for the Battle of the Bands. Along with King Acorn and Queen Alicia.

"Hey Sal, you mind telling us what's going on," Sonic says.

"Yeah. We didn't really get a chance to perform," Manic says.

Soon the Royals begin giggling.

"What's so funny?" Sonia asks.

Alicia answers, "You already won."

"Huh?!" The Sonic Underground becomes confused.

King Acorn announces, "Citizens, the winner of the Battle of the Band is Sonic Underground."

Everyone clap and cheer with excitement.

Sonic shouts, "Alright, we won!"

"I don't believe it," Manic says.

Eve says, "We really did."

"Yeah. Especially you Eve," Sonia says.

Suddenly, everyone begins to shout and cheer, and keep saying how they want another song.

"Hmm, I think everyone wants to play another song," Alicia says.

Sally asks, "So, you guys want to do an encore?"

Eve turns to Mina and asks, "What do you say, you want to do it with me?"

"I say, let's do this," Mina says.

"Then let's give them a show they won't forget," Sonic says.

With that the Sonic Underground and the Forget-Me-Nots begin to play their instruments. Eve and mina are in front of the band and stage as they begin to sing with microphones in their hands.

Mina Mongoose

A blemish on the surface

Of a perfect happy pic

Just add a fancy filter

And that's an easy fix

But behind that perfect snapshot

Are the people who you love

Don't forget those happy moments

Are because of

Hearing the songs make the Mobians smile.

Eve Hedgehog:

Our memories together

Mina Mongoose:

They can last forever

Eve Hedgehog:

We won't let this break us

With that everyone in the audience cheers as the two bands play together.

Sonic Underground and the Forget-Me-Nots:

We'll get through whatever

Side by side on this adventure

Our friendship will never, ever end

Side by side, besties forever

We know that it's more than just a trend

Unknown to everyone in the city, there are two figures watching from the tree. One is Obsidian. The other is an echidna wearing a brown cloak. That Echidna is Cloud-Ra, Eve's father. They both smile to see Eve, their daughter is performing.

Eve Hedgehog:

'Cause it's you

Mina Mongoose:

And me

Mina Mongoose and Eve Hedgehog:

This is how it should be

Eve Hedgehog:

The whole world stands before you

Full of things to see

Pay attention or you'll miss it

Life's best is always free

Don't lose sight of what's important

Give more than you can take

There's so much to strive for

So many friendships you can make

Mina Mongoose

All those likes can't measure

Eve Hedgehog:

The fun we have together

Mina Mongoose and Eve Hedgehog

When we're in the moment

Sonic Underground and the Forget-Me-Nots:

Everything is better

Side by side on this adventure

Our friendship will never, ever end

Side by side, besties forever

We know that it's more than just a trend

The two bands gather together and get pictures taken by photographers for their performances. Each photo comes out differently and all show smiles and laughter on their faces.

Mina Mongoose and Eve Hedgehog:

This is how it should be

The final photo is shown is shown of Mina and Eve together holding their microphones in their hands. They are happy to be great friends, especially in the music world.

My Will: Inuyasha

Photo Booth: My Little Pony Equestria Girls Roller Coaster of Friendship Sweetnam

So Yesterday: Hilary Duff


	20. Chapter 20

Death Egg Saga Episode 1: Cruise Blues

In Dr. Eggman's original lab, he along with his badniks are working on a very important project. The Badniks have been drilling, placing metal, nails, heating the metal together, and other construction.

Decoe walks to Dr. Eggman with a chart, "Dr. Eggman, the secret project is 50% done, but we're also running low on supplies."

"Yes. We might be able to finish it," Bocoe adds.

"Running low? We need to get more supplies. My latest creation will finish off those Freedom Fighters once and for all!" Eggman says.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is this project?" Decoe asks.

"Yes. What is so important that we need to melt down most of the metal?" Bocoe asks.

Eggman smirks, "I'm not going to tell you. I'm going to reveal it to those two hedgehogs and their meddling friends. They are in for a big surprise. The last surprise they have."

Eggman feels so confident about his latest project, one he is sure to finish off Sonic, Eve and their friends.

Then says, "But first, I like to give those hedgehogs a little trouble before my secret project is completed."

Meanwhile on a bright and sunny day, Sonic, Eve, and some of the Freedom Fighters are on a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean. Not long ago, Eve and Sonic have received a letter from Rachel to attend a private cruise from a friend of her grandfather, and they are happy to attend. After all the craziness with Eggman and the music festival, they can use a vacation. With that, they pack their things and attended the trip.

On the cruise ship, Sonic, Eve and Jazz the Chao, Sonia, Manic, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Tails, Antoine and Bunnie are on the deck with Rachel Tower.

Eve happily says, "I would like to thank you for inviting us on your trip."

"It's no problem. I thought it would be nice for you guys to relax after fighting Eggman," Rachel says.

"I have to agree, things have been getting tiring and so does Eggman," Sonia says.

"It's too bad the others couldn't attended," Manic says.

"Yeah, but they have their own situations going on at home," Bunnie says.

"Oui. Ze King and Queen will be away on official duties while Elias is on Angel Island," Antoine says.

"And that Geoffrey and Hershy has been made the Royal Service and are helping Sally out rule the kingdom while her parents are away," Eve says.

"Rotor and Uncle Chuck are busy with Nicole putting up new defences and making new machines for the city," Bunnie says.

"And Nicole is helping Uncle Chuck make his own restaurant. I can't wait to eat when we get back," Tails says.

"It's nice to get some relaxation and some fun in the sun," Eve says.

"Yes. We'll be at the Emerald Coast in three days," Rachel says.

"Three days?" Sonic says in shock.

"You mean we're only halfway there," Tails adds.

"These cruises sure do go slow, don't they?" Cream adds.

Suddenly Sonic shouts, "Give me a break will ya!"

Sonic practically begs to Eve, "Come on sis, you know I can't take to deep water! Can't you see I'm getting sea sick here?!"

Eve nervously giggles.

"Please, I beg ya! I'm going crazy!" GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!" Sonic screams. Then runs around the ship in a panic.

Later in the night, Eve and her friends along with Rachel and Commander Tower are in the lobby having a snack with two others around Commander Tower's age.

The first one is an elerly man with light white hair with a matching mustache, hazel colored eyes. He is wearing a red sweater vest with a white long sleeve shirt, blue pants, and brown slip on shoes.

The second is a elderly woman with her hair white hair with a little light orange streaks on her hair bun, and pink eyes. She is also wearing a blakc dress with pink flowers and black slip on shoes.

"We really like to thank you for inviting us to your trip Mr. Conway," Amy says.

The man with the mustache says, "It's okay dearie, you don't need to be formal with me. Just call me Ben."

Bunnie giggles, "And it looks like we're not the only couples to join this cruise, right Mr. Tower and Mrs. Tower.."

"It's alright, you can call me Alice, and you can call my husband Abraham, but Abe is fine as well," The elderly woman says.

Eve smiles, "Still, we really like to thank you for letting us come on your trip to the Emerald Coast."

Tails asks, "If you don't mind me asking, what do you do on a cruise ship?"

"There's lots to do on here. There's a shuffleboard game, a cafe for us to play games, and sing karaoke, and you can play with the band, Eve," Rachel says.

"That sounds fun," Amy says.

"Yes. I think we're going to have a lot of fun on the cruise and to the Emerald Coast," Cream says.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese replies.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Yeah. But I know one who isn't having fun."

"Sonic," Eve, Sonia, and Manic reply.

"I'm worried about him. I think Sonic feels trapped being on this cruise surrounded by deep water. I guess I will freak out if I was in his possession," Eve says.

Just then, Sonic super speeds in the room and leaves.

Cream turns her head, "Here he comes again."

Then runs to the other side.

"I never seen Sonic act this stir crazy before," Tails says.

Sonia gets up, and says, "Alright, it's time for a quick meeting."

She walks to the middle and holds her hand out, "Halt!"

Then Sonic comes to a stop.

"Sonic we need to talk," Sonia says.

"About what?" Sonic asks.

"About you," Sonia firmly answers.

"About me?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. And the way you're acting. I've never seen such immature behavior. We're on this ship for 8 more days and 8 more nights, get used to it! Be brave," Sonia says.

Then Sonic begins to panic.

Amy steps forward, and says, "And just remember, bravery is not the absence of fear of defacing it. Nobody wants to see one of their favorite hero carrying on like a big cry baby. They want him to meet every challenge head on. Remember that, Sonic."

Everyone look at the girls with confused looks.

"Do you think they're getting through to him?" Tails asks.

"Now go forth hero, and keep your head held high!" Amy says.

Sonic then begins to walk away.

"Well, I would have to say," Eve says.

Then Sonic collapses to the ground.

"No," Eve answers.

"He collapsed?! We were too overwhelming!" Amy panics.

"Uh, we've got to do something! I think he's sick," Tails says.

Eve says, "I'll take care of it."

The next day, Sonic is in his bed and groans about the face about being in the ocean. Eve then comes in the room with a plate of chili dogs and a soft drink.

"Here Sonic, Alice told me that having something to eat can make you feel better," Eve says.

"Thanks sis. I owe you" Sonic says.

Eve then places the plate of chili dogs and soft drink on the table and sits on the bed. Sonic then grabs the chili dogs and eat one of them at a time.

"So Sonic, after your done eating, do you want to go on to the deck. Ben is going to teach us our to shuffleboard?" Eve asks.

"No. Shuffleboard sounds boring," Sonic answers.

Eve giggles, "I doubt it will be that boring."

"I think I'm just going to uh, play my guitar," Sonic says.

"Okay. I'll be at the deck if you need me," Eve says.

"Chao Chao!" Jazz replies, and sits next to Sonic.

"I think Jazz like to keep you company," Eve says.

"Thanks Jazz," Sonic says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

On deck, Eve along with her friends, Rachel and her family are on the deck holding shuffleboard sticks. They're standing in front of shuffleboard game with black and red chips on the ground.

Alice walks to Eve, "How is your brother doing?"

"I hope he's doing okay. He said he didn't want to play shuffleboard with us," Eve says.

"I'm sure Sonic will join us soon enough," Alice says.

Eve smiles, "Thanks."

Alice smiles back.

Then turns to Ben, "Ben, can you handle the lesson? I need to talk to my husband."

"Sure. I'll be sure they have a great time," Ben says.

Ben then says, "Alright, everyone. Gather around and I'll teach you how to play."

The group gather with Ben so they can learn how to play Shuffleboard.

Alice walks to Commander Tower," Abe, can I talk to you alone?"

"Of course, honey," Commander Tower answers.

The couple then leaves the group and head to the other side of the deck. Once they know that they're alone, Alice knows that it's a good time to discuss this with her husband.

"So what you need to talk about?" Commander Tower asks.

"It's about Eve. Is… is she really?" Alice asks, and shows a little tears from her eyes.

Commander Tower says, "It is her. I know it's hard to believe, but it really is Eve."

Alice soon shed tears of joy, "I'm so relieved. It's been a long time since we saw her and she's practically all grown up now. You must be extra relieved to see her."

"Yes. But sadly, Eve still can't remember what happened, especially," Commander Tower says.

Alice sadly sighs, "Since the invasion. It's been so long since it happened. You, me, and Ben were one of those who was able to get to the planet."

"Yes. I know Eve will be… devastated when she remembers and well," Commander Tower says.

"About what happened to the professor. She'll be heartbroken if she knew," Alice says.

"I know. She also told me that Obsidian and Cloud-Ra are still out there, and have been watching over her from a distance," Commander Tower says.

"They must wanted to wait until she regains her memories," Alice says.

"That what obsidian said. I do hope Eve is able to regain them soon. She just need to overcome the dark part of her memory. Only think Eve can remember everything," Commander Tower says.

"I know that Ben would be happy if he hadn't known who Eve really is. We'll be able to see Obsidian and Cloud-Ra… but, what about Shadow," Alice says,

Commander Tower sighs, "Shadow, he might be a difficult case. Especially since he's been 'there' all this time. I was hoping to release him once Eve regain her memories."

"I know, but when she does, we need to tell her who we really are," Alice says

Commander Tower, "I know, but it's not going to be easy."

At the shuffleboard, one of the black chips is able to get to the triangle end of the game.

"Alright," Eve says.

"Hey, you're a pretty fast learner," Ben says.

Eve smiles, "Thanks."

"Hey, what's that up there?" Manic asks, pointing up.

The gang look on top to see someone on top of the ship.

"It's Sonic," Amy says.

"What's he's doing up there?" Cream asks.

"Now that you mention it, I saw him up there a few times, but I was too busy playing," Tails says.

Eve looks to see Jazz floating to her with concern.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" Eve asks.

"Chao! Chao Chao! Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao!" Jazz answers.

"He's what?!" Eve asks, confused.

Sonic super speeds down the ship and on to the deck. Then Sonic makes a super high jump across the sea. However, Sonic stops over the middle of the sea.

"I don't think he jumped far enough," Manic says.

Then Sonic falls down and splashes into the water.

"Oh no!" Amy panic.

Eve super runs, "I'll get him."

Eve then flies off the ship and uses her Chaos Energy to levitate herself to where Sonic has fallen. Then Eve places Sonic in a bubble without the water inside. Then flies him back to the ship. The two land on the ship and Sonic cough out water.

Amy hugs Sonic, "Sonic, you're okay. What were you doing?!"

"I was trying to jump back to shore," Sonic answers, taking deep breaths.

"Sonic, we're too far away to get back to shore," Sonia says.

"Yeah. Nothing but the ocean blue," Manic says.

Sonic groans "Don't remind me."

"How many times have you tried?" Eve asks.

"Fifteen times," Sonic answers.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Oh brother."

"I think now is a good time to have some lunch," Ben says.

"Yeah. I'm getting hungry," Tails says.

"Let's head inside and get some lunch," Eve says.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman is still having his robots working on his secret project. At the same time, Dr. Eggman is looking at the card to decide which robot to use on the Freedom Fighters.

"Hmm, let's see…. All these robots are good, it's hard to decide which one to use," Eggman says.

Eggman then places the card inside the slot and pulls the lever. The screen shows up and rolls until it decides the monster. The robots looks like Sonic, but it's a silver color.

Eggman grins, "Ah, Silver Sonic. It will be the perfect robot to give a test run and the chaos before unleashes my latest and greatest creation."

Just then, Decoe and Bocoe walk into the room with a few charts.

"Dr. Eggman, we are 65% down with the project," Decoe says.

Then Bocoe says, "And some of the Badniks returned with the parts we need."

"Excellent," Eggman says with a sinister smile.

Eggman then presses a few buttons and pulls the switch. The hatch opens from the outside and a silver robot version of Sonic appears with glowing red eyes. Then flies off to find Sonic, Eve, and the other Freedom Fighters.

Back at the cruise ship, everyone is having a great time with Rachel and her family and friends. They love being on a ship in the ocean blue, all except Sonic who hasn't been used to the idea at all. He is sitting on the anchor on deck that has a bell hanging over it. Sonic hasn't gotten used to be on this ship and he's never going to. And so, Sonic decides to come up with an escape plan. With a smirk, Sonic super speeds away and puts his plan in motion.

Sonic goes to Tails who is reading a book. Eve is sitting next to him holding Jazz on her lap.

"Huh? Why would I be worried about the X Tornado?" Tails asks.

Sonic answers, "You see, we've been on this boat for a couple of days, right."

"Uh huh," Tails replies.

"Well Tails, did you ever think that, just maybe, machines can get lonely," Sonic says.

Confused, Eve says in thought, "What is Sonic getting at?"

"I'll bet the X Tornado been awful lonesome since you went away," Sonic says with his arms crossed.

Tails comes to realize, "Oh no! I've never even thought of that! I feel so guilty! How could I abandoned you like that? Poor little X Tornado."

Eve bluntly says, "It'll live."

She then hears Sonic sayings, "I got him."

"What is he up to?" Eve asks with a stern look.

Eve sighs, "Whatever, I'm going inside."

Sonic then comes to Amy and Amy is looking at Sonic with sparkling eyes.

"You really mean that Sonic?" Amy asks in surprise.

"Well sure, I mean it Amy. I think you're just about the cutest thing I've ever seen," Sonic says.

Then says in a smooth tone, "The way you swing that little hammer of your around, my heart beats a million times a minute. I know you could never care for someone like me. I guess that's just the way it has to be."

Then dramatically says, "Perhaps I could go on, if only would swing that hammer once more."

That gets Amy fired up, and say, "You want it, you've got it."

Then Amy swings her hammer around.

In the lobby, Sonic tells, Eve, Sonia, Manic, and the human adults about a white lie.

"Amy's gone berserk?!" Sonia asks.

"What happened this time?" Eve asks.

"This boat's gonna drive everybody bananas sooner or later," Sonic says with his knees and hands on the ground.

Rachel turns to Ben, "What do you think Ben? Maybe we could ask the captain to turn this ship around?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling something's fishy is going on here," Eve says with her arms crossed.

"Like what?" Manic asks.

Just then, Amy, Cream, and Cheese enter the room.

Cream asks, "Did he really truly say that?"

"It's the truth Cream. He said his little heart beats faster after every time I swung my hammer," Amy happily says.

The group turn to see Amy, Cream, and Cheese heading by making them confused. As the conversation goes on, Sonic crawls away from the scene.

"So dreamy," Amy says.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Cream says.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese says.

"I knew that someday, Sonic's gonna ask me to be his girl," Amy says with glee.

"Really?" Cream asks.

"Chao!" Cheese replies.

But them, Eve lets out a scream of furry, " SOOOOOONIIIIIIC!"

Flying over the sea, the Silver Sonic is flying to find Sonic, Eve, and his friends. Eggman has made a tracking device so he can track Sonic and Eve's body heat. Silver Sonic has a lock on the location.

The next day, Tails, Eve, and Rachel are at the front deck to see the blue sea.

Eve turns and says, "Look guys, there's dolphins over there."

Cream asks, "Eve, can you lift me? I want to see the dolphins too."

"Sure," Eve says with a smile.

Eve holds Cream in her arms allowing her to see the dolphins who are swimming and jumping in the water.

Rachel comes over, and asks, "Hi everyone, how are you doing?"

"Doing fine," Eve answers.

Rachel asks, "Do you think Amy is still upset with Sonic?"

"Well, it's not nice of Sonic to lie to her like that," Eve says.

"But Amy can't stay mad at him forever," Tails worriedly says.

"In case you haven't noticed, Amy has a bit of a temper issue, especially when it comes to Sonic," Eve says.

Suddenly, they hear Amy says, "Sonic."

They turn to see Amy holding her hammer.

"Come on, you can't stay up there all day. Don't you want to see all the wonderful things I can do with this hammer. It's pretty amazing Sonic, but you've got to see it up real close, got it?" Amy says with a smirk.

Sonic is staying up on the top of a pole and staying away from Amy and her hammer.

Sonic answers, "Uh, no thanks. I'll just stay up here, get some rays, maybe another time."

This makes Amy angry, "Alright, that's it."

She opens close to the pole and begins to bang on it and shouts, "You come down from that pole this instant."

Cream hugs Eve, "I don't like it when Amy gets mad."

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

"Chao," Jazz replies.

Eve sighs, "I think it's a good idea to give Amy some space."

"I agree, Amy is madder than a hornet," Bunnie says, walking by with Antoine.

"Oui, Amy has unbelievable strength for one her age," Antoine replies.

Tails then notices something in the water, "Guys look!"

The others look to see a big whale is coming out of the water.

"Wow! It's a whale," Bunnie says.

"It's huge," Manic says.

"And majestic," Sonia says.

Then the group turn to the other side of the ship.

"I think I see another one," Antoine says.

But Eve says, "Uh guys, I don't think that's a whale."

Suddenly, a robot flies and lands on the deck making everyone turn their heads in shock. Sonic, amy, and the others run to the deck to see a silver robot version of Sonic.

"You have to be kidding," Eve says.

Sonic smirks, "Well, it looks like Dr. Eggbreath sent in another robot duplicate to attack us."

"I just hope this isn't as bad as Metal Sonic," Eve says, and brings out her sword.

Just them, the Silver Sonic charges at the real Sonic and pins him to the ground.

"Hey!" Amy shouts in anger.

Amy runs to Sonic and uses her hammer to smack the Silver Sonic.

"Looks like our vacation has to be postponed for a while," Bunnie says.

Bunie and Eve charges at the robot. Eve then swings her sword at Silver Sonic making a loud clang with contact. Bunnie then uses her blaster at it and punches it. Sonic then gives it a spin dash. Then Silver Sonic spin dashes at the crew and it's metal quills are very sharp and spikey. The Freedom Fighters quickly dodge out of the way.

"That thing is sharp," Sonic says.

"Well my blade is just as sharpe," Eve says.

"Chaos-Calibur!" Eve shouts and makes her sword glow green.

Eve runs to Silver Sonic and swings at it with her sword. That creates a sword like beam and hits the Silver Sonic. Bunnie then blasts the Silver Sonic with the blaster from her robotic hand. Amy then smacks the robot with her hammer. Then together, Sonic and Eve bring out their Power Ring and spin dash the robot Sonic until it falls apart and flies into the water.

"Well, looks like that robot wasn't too tough," Amy says.

"Yeah, but that thing was kind of strong," Bunnie says.

"Hey, as long as we beat that thing, it's good enough for me to enjoy," Sonic says.

Eve giggles, "Oh Sonic."

As the four have fun, Sonia, Manic, Cream, Cheese, Jazz, and Tails cheer for their friends victory, even Rachel clap her hands.

"You see. I told you they're strong and good at being a team," Rachel says.

"I remember hearing about them on the news, but seeing them in action is something else," Ben says.

"I agree. Sonic and Eve really worked together. They're like two peas in a pod," Alice comments.

Commander Tower smiles, "You're right."

"Reminds me how Shadow and Eve were. Those two were always together," Commander Tower says in thought.

The four walk to the rest of the hang.

"Sorry about that robot attacking the cruise ship," Eve replies.

"Nothing to worry about, I get to see some action on this vacation," Ben says.

"Yes. Do you think that robot will be back?" Alice asks.

"I hope not, but we gave that robot a hard pummeling, so I don't think it will be coming back anytime soon," Eve says.

"And if it does, we'll be able to stop it," Sonic adds.

Just then, they hear Cream says, "Everyone, look over there."

Sonic, Eve and the other Freedom Fighters head to the front deck where Cream and Cheese are and look over the bow of the boat. The Freedom Fighters become in awe to see what's up ahead. They see a shimmering water with sparkling light yellow sand, along with palm trees, a forest a few feet away from the sea. Finally, there is a large house around two stories high and has a balcony.

"Wow! That place is beautiful," Amy says.

"It's pretty," Cream says.

Eve asks, "Hey Ben, is that where we're going."

"Yes. Eve. Welcome to the Emerald Coast," Ben says.

The group turn to see the beach and this is where they're going to have fun during their vacation.


	21. Chapter 21

Death Egg Saga Episode 2: Vacation the Emerald Coast

"The Emerald Coast Beach sounds like the perfect place to getaway from it all! You can hang out in the beach, or float in the crystal, clear ocean all day long, then dine as you watch the spectacular sunset. It sounds absolutely romantic! We're going to have so much fun!" Amy happily says, looking at the brochure.

As Amy looks at the brochure, Sonic, Eve, and the others pack up their beach gear.

"We'll have fun at the Emerald Coast and at Ben's Villa. Are you ready to go, Cheese?" Cream says, turning to Cheese.

"I'm ready too, guys! "It's been a long time since we have a fun vacation," Tails says.

"Yeah. We just hope Dr. Eggman doesn't ruin our fun with other robot," Eve says.

Manic rolls his eyes, "You think Eggman could take a vacation once in a while."

"That is something I am unsure of," Antoine says.

"I'm sure he'll just get some sleep and get a break from building machines and trying to blast us," Sonia says.

"Yeah. He has to get a break once in a while," Bunnie adds.

Then mutters, "Although, it's not very likely.

Eve then turns to Sonic, "I also think it will be a good opportunity to teach Sonic how to swim, right Sonic?"

"Count me out," Sonic says.

"Come on Sonic, it will be fun. There's lots to see under the sea," Amy says.

"We're also going to go surfing," Manic adds.

Sonic says, "I see your point, but you guys know I sink like a rock. I may be good at surfing, but not swimming."

"Don't worry Sonic, I know just the thing we need," Eve says.

"What's that?" Sonic asks.

"These," Eve says, taking out two small flat blue rubber rings, and a flat large one.

"What are those?" Sonic asks.

"It's an inner tube and water wings silly. You wear them so you can float in the water. I could get you a life jacket instead," Eve says.

"Hmm, I'll stick with the wings," Sonic says.

Tails zips up his bag, "We're ready to go."

"So are we," Cream says.

Eve happily says, "Then, let's go to the beach and have some fun."

Just then, they hear knocking coming from the door. Sonia answers it to reveal Rachel.

"Hi Rachel, are you ready to go?" Amy asks.

"I sure am. I can't wait to show the villa and the coast to you guys. There's a coral reef under the water," Rachel says.

"Coral Reef?" Cream asks.

"It's a living plant under the water that comes in many different colors. It's important for the fish and other creatures because they live here. I remember reading that people are able to catch fish to eat," Eve says.

"So it's not only bad for the ocean creatures," Sonia says.

"It's bad for the people who depend on it for food and protection of the ocean," Cream says.

"You hit the nail on the head, so we better be careful. Now let's go to the beach and have some fun," Eve says.

Sometime later, everyone is at a house that is white and two stories tall. It's a villa that belong to Ben and his family. Riding on the waves are Sonic, Manic and Eve who is wearing a black wetsuit with yellow and red flames on each outterside of the leg. Jazz is also sitting at the front part of Eve's surfboard.

Eve screams, "Yeah!"

"Woo!" Manic shouts.

"Surfs up!" Sonic says in excitement.

Close to the beach, Cheese is floating on an inner tube while Cream is holding to it as they laugh. Just then, Tails splashes them with laughter. Antoine is laying on an innertube close by with Bunnie standing on her robotic legs.

Under the water, Sonia, Rachel, and Amy are wearing their swimsuits and water goggles as they swim across the water where the Coral Reef is. They see so many different shapes and colors of the coral, and the sea creatures and fish who live there. They are happy to see so much beauty. Sonia, Rachel, and Amy swim up to the surface and join the other.

Amy takes off her goggles, and says, "This place is unbelievable!"

"Sure is, Amy! I'm really glad we came," Tails says.

"And we'll have more fun later tonight," Cream says.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese happily replies.

"It is nice to simply get away from it all. We get to have a nice relaxing vacation and this place does add a bit of romance," Bunnie says, placing herself on the innertube Antoine says.

"Mersie, and the coast is relaxing. Do wish the others could attended," Antoine says.

"I'm sure they would, but they have their own duties to deal with back at home," Bunnie says.

Just then, Sonic, Manic, and Eve paddle their way to the others.

"Hey guys, enjoying the water?" Eve asks.

"We sure are," Amy answers.

"It was fun," Cream says.

Amy asks, "So Sonic, you sure you don't want to swim. I can give you a swimming lesson."

"No thanks. I'm just going to dry off," Sonic answers. Then paddles his way back to shore.

Sonia sighs, "There is no way we're going to teach that hedgehog to swim is harder than it looks."

"You can say that again," Eve replies.

Amy sighs a little.

After everyone is finished playing in the water. Eve, Cream, Cheese, and Jazz are looking for seashells while Sonia is sunbathing. The boys are drying themselves off. Amy decides to take a walk along the beach

Amy sighs happily, "Lovely... I'd just wish Sonic were here to enjoy this with me…"

Amy soon begins to day dream about Amy and Sonic having a fun time. Running on the water, swimming in the water 'Of course, Amy is mostly teaching Sonic how to swim with an inner tube,' and the two hedgehogs watching the sunset.

"It'd be so romantic!" Amy happily says.

She says happily loudly, "WE'D BE SO HAPPY!"

Suddenly, a coconut huts Amy on the head and makes her fall to the sand. Amy turns her head angrily to see what has hit her. She gets up and stands on her tiptoes to see the cause of her interruption.

"You've just ruined my fantasy!" Amy screams in anger and throws the coconut to the water.

The coconuts then makes multiple skips in the water and floats on the water. At the same time, Amy is taking deep breaths in anger.

She finally calms down, and says to herself, Just thinking about Sonic can make me crazy!"

Suddenly, Amy hears giggling and turns to see two humans, a man and woman talking to each other and being all lovey dovey. Amy sighs and kind of knows that Sonic does like her, but more like a sister than a girlfriend. She also knows who already has Sonic's attention.

"Hey Amy," A voice calls out.

Amy turns to see Manic holding a bucket in his hand.

"Hi Manic," Amy says.

"Why you looking so glum Ames? It's a beautiful day and we're having a blast," Manic asks.

"Nothing much," Amy answers.

"If you say so," Manic says.

Then asks, "By the way, I'm looking for some shellfish for dinner tonight. You wanna help me? Sonic, Tails, Rachel are coming too."

"No thanks," Amy answers.

"Okay. but if you change your mind, you know where to find us," Manic says.

"Okay," Amy says with a nod.

Manic then leaves the scene to fish for seafood for dinner. Amy lets out a sigh as soon as Manic is gone. She then continues to walk along the beach.

Suddenly, she hears a voice of a girl, "Chad, I've made something wonderful for you."

"For me?" A man says.

Amy secretly walks closer to see a man and woman. She sees a woman holding a bracelet made of seashells.

"Yes. It's nothing really, but I want you to have it. It's a lucky charm for when you go into the water. It's just like land," The woman says.

"Thank you. I'll always wear it and think about you," The man named Chad says.

"Oh Chad…" The woman happily says.

Seeing the conversation have given Amy an idea. She thinks that lucky charm is just what Sonic needs while swimming in the water.

Meanwhile, Rachel and the boys are walking along the beach to find a good place to find some shellfish. Sonic, Tails, and Manic are holding, fishing poles, buckets, and rake shovels.

"So Rachel, do we have to go in the water or something?" Sonic asks.

"Don't worry, I know a good place where there are good shellfish and some fish for us to catch, that doesn't involve going in the water," Rachel says.

"That's good cause there is no way I'm going swimming," Sonic says.

Tails laughs, "Sonic, we're going fishing not swimming."

"Yeah. You don't have to worry about going in the water, we're just going to catch some fish," Manic says.

"I guess you're right," Sonic says.

The crew continue to walk along the beach to find a good place to find some shellfish.

At Dr. Eggman's base, he and his robots continue to work hard on the new creation that has taken them a while for them to make.

Bocoe says, "Dr. Eggman, we're at 80% percent of the floating craft to be finished."

"And its power is already at 95% percent until it's operational," Decoe says.

"Excellent, pretty soon I will have a very powerful weapon by my said and will use it to conquer the world into my Eggman Empire," Eggman says.

Back at the villa, Amy is sitting on the chair on the balcony. She has gathered a lot of pink seashells and made Sonic a lucky charm like the one the woman made for her boyfriend.

Amy looks at the seashell bracelet, and asks herself, "Hmm, I wonder what Sonic would say"

Just then, Cream comes forward, and asks, "Who's that for, Amy?"

"Eh? Oh, nobody," Amy sheepishly says, trying to hide the gift behind her back

"You didn't make that for Sonic, did you?" Cream asks with a smile.

"No, of course not," Amy sheepishly answers.

"Chao?" Cheese replies.

Amy then looks at the lot of shells she has left over in a bucket.

She thinks, "Hmm, iwonder if I should make more for the others."

"That would be a wonderful idea," Cream happily says.

Then asks, "Mind if I help?"

"Sure," Amy says.

"Yay/Chao!" Cream and Cheese cheer.

In the living room of the villa, Eve is sitting on the couch with Jazz doing some reading, Antoine and Bunnie are watching a television program, and Sonia is laying on the floor and feels like falling asleep.

Jazz lets out a yawn, "Chao."

Eve yawns as well. "Boy, I felt like I didn't get enough sleep last night or something."

"Well, we had a pretty fun and busy day," Bunnie says.

"Yeah. We had a lot of fun in the water.

Just then, Alice walks into the living room to see some of the Freedom Fighters are relaxing, but there is a specific one she wants to talk to.

Alice sits on the couch next to where Eve and Jazz are sitting.

"Hello Eve, how are you and your friends doing?" Alice asks.

Eve looks and answers, "We're doing fine. We're just tired after a fun day we had. Rachel and the boys have gone fishing."

"Yes. They're going to catch some fish for us," Alice says.

"Yeah, but the rest of us decide to stay here to relax," Eve says.

Alice asks, "So Eve, what's it like to be um a 'Freedom Fighter?' Rachel has been telling me about you and your friends for some time. I do like to know about your history with them."

Eve thinks, "Well, I've been a Freedom Fighters since I was seven or eight years old."

"That's awfully young to be fighting a mad man," Alice says.

"Yeah. During that time, there were a lot of Freedom Fighters in Knothole. But with the number of fighters decreasing, they decided that it was time for us to take on the fight. Sonic and I went on all sorts of adventures, even though he does it without anyone's permission," Eve says.

Alice giggles, "Reminds me of a certain husband of mine when we were your age."

"You mean Abe?" Eve asks.

"Um yes, how did you know that?" Alice asks, looking confused.

Eve blushes a little, "It's kind of hard to explain, but it just came to me. I felt that I have met Commander Tower before, but I'm not sure. I called him Abe right off the bat, and he didn't seem to mind."

"Well, he can be very serious, but at times he can be very kind and have his unique qualities," Alice says.

"Sounds like under that stern expression he has, lies a good heart," Bunnie says.

"If only we can find a good heart inside Dr. Eggman," Sonia says.

Eve says, "That's going to be hard. It's hard to know if he actually has one, but he might. Still, it's going to be hard getting some answers from his if we just ask."

"How did you come across this Dr. Eggman?" Alice asks.

"He's a mad scientist who is always bent on world domination and destroying us," Eve says.

"Oui. Of course, he wasn't always called Dr. Eggman. He used to be known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik," Antoine says.

"Did you say… Robotnik?" Alice asks, confused.

"Yeah. That's his real name. How he came up with the name Dr. Eggman I'll never know," Eve says.

"Perhaps is the fact that he's shaped like a large egg," Sonia says.

"No kidding, since he started calling himself Dr. Eggman, Sonic has been saying all kinds of egg remarks on him, and a lot of them are funny," Eve says.

"Sounds like it, but you said that he's used to call himself, Dr. Robotnik," Alice says.

"Um, yeah. Why do you ask?" Bunnie asks.

Alice begins to think a little, and says, "When I was a little girl, I used to know someone by that name last name. Of course, he's doesn't have Eggman's personality. He was a very nice man and a brilliant scientist, but he… died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry to hear it," Eve sadly says.

Alice turns to see who is showing sadness on her face. She then sees the headband and the necklace Eve loves to wear so much. Alice sees that Commander Tower is right about Eve, and about the headband she has.

"Alice, is there something wrong?" Eve asks.

Eve stands off the couch and walks in front of Alice. Alice gets on her knees and places her hands on Eve.

"You know, you remind me of two of my friends I used to have a long time ago," Alice says.

"Used to?" Eve asks.

"A long time ago… my friend, Maria… died," Alice says.

She turns her hand sounding bitter, "No, she was murdered. She was so young and it makes me upset about her dying that young."

"What about this other friend?" Eve asks.

Alice turns to Eve, "My other friend, Eveline-Ra, no one really knows what happened to her. She was around five years old when she disappeared."

"Eveline-Ra… Eveline…" Eve says, sounding confused.

Sonia asks, "Does that name sound familiar to you Eve?"

"It doesn't sound familiar, but I felt as if I knew that name before," Eve says.

"Sounds like your memory block could use some more time," Bunnie says.

"I guess so," Eve says.

"Don't worry sugar, you'll remember when the time is right," Bunnie says.

"Oui, you just need some more time," Antoine adds.

However, Alice says in thought, "I do hope when Eve does regain her memories, she is able to take in the hard and tragic part of our history. I only hope we can be there for her when she does."

"Yo dudes!" Manic calls out.

Everyone turns their heads to see Manic, Sonic, Tails, and Rachel along with caught fish.

"We caught a lot of fish and shellfish. We're going to eat tonight," Sonic says.

"Wow! You sure caught a lot of them," Eve says.

"I saw we start eating," Sonic says.

"And knowing you, you're probably going to eat a lot of it as much as you eat a lot of chili dogs," Eve bluntly says.

Bunnie, Antoine, and Sonia begin laughing.

"Har de har har," Sonic says.

Amy, Cream, and Cheese come inside to see the catch the boys have.

"Wow! That's a lot for all of us to have," Cream says.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese replies.

"There's nothing wrong with having extras for us to eat," Sonic says.

"Except when it comes to your stomach," Manic says with a smirk..

"Very funny," Sonic says.

"Come on, let's start cooking before it gets late," Eve says.

Sometime later, everyone is at the table having dinner. Amy looks at Sonic and the others who are eating and chatting.

Amy blushes a little, and says, "Sonic."

Sonic turns, "Yes Amy."

"I made you something," Amy says.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

Amy then holds one of his wrists and places the shell bracelet on Sonic's wrist.

Sonic looks to see the seashell bracelet, "What is it?"

"It's a lucky charm, for when you go in the water. It's for good luck," Amy happily says.

"Um, thanks," Sonic says, showing a calm smile on his face.

"You're welcome," Amy says with her cheeks blushing.

Then says, "I also made more seashell bracelets for you guys too."

Amy then brings out seashell bracelets, each of them bracelet are different colors and different shapes. The Freedom Fighters are amazed to see so much of them.

"Wow! There are so many of them," Eve says.

"They're so pretty," Sonia says.

"And look very colorful," Bunnie says.

"They look beautiful," Cream says.

"That's very nice of you Amy," Sonic says.

"Thanks Sonic," Amy says.

Then brings out two more, "I also made one for Jazz and Cheese too."

"You're pretty creative," Eve says.

"Thanks," Amy says.

"Alright, now let's finish eating and get ready for tonight," Alice says.

"Yes ma'am," the Mobians reply.

Everyone then continues to have their dinner and excited about what will be happening for tonight.

After dinner, when it's dark outside and the moon and stars shining bright, the Mobians and humans are at the beach and watching a special fireworks show just for them. The fireworks light up and fly in the air and explode in different colors. Some of them explode into flowers, stars, and explode in multiple locations. Everyone is in awe.

"The fireworks is a great to end the night," Sonic says, and eats a chili dog.

"Yes. fireworks are very beautiful and kind of loud," Amy says.

"I think they're pretty," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily agrees.

"They are and it's a great show to watch at night," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz happily replies.

Sonic says, "It will be great to watch a movie out here as well."

"Oh Sonic," Sonia says.

Everyone continues to watch the show to see the amazing light exploding into the sky. After the show, some of the friends are getting tired. Eve and Jazz, Amy, Cream and Cheese are already asleep.

Sonic yawns, "I could really use some sleep."

"We had a fun day," Sonia says, stretching her arms.

"And some of us are already asleep," Manic says

"Let's turn in for the night so we can have some more fun tomorrow," Bunnie says.

Sonic picks up Amy while Manic picks up Jazz. Sonia hold Cheese while Bunnie is holding Cream. Surprisingly, Commander Tower is holding Eve in his arms. Then they all head back inside while Rachel and Antoine fold the blankets and bring them inside.

In Dr. Eggman's base, Dr. Eggman maniacally laughs as he says, "Finally, my latest creation is complete. Soon, I shall create the Eggman Empire and destroy Sonic, Eve, and their friends once and for all."

Then Eggman maniacally laughs.

The next day, everyone is sleeping in the living room of the villa on the floor or on the couch or sofa. Everyone is fast asleep from a long day they have. Suddenly, they begin to hear a loud rumbling sound.

Sonic groans as he gets up, "What?"

"What is that noise?" Amy asks.

"It's coming from outside," Tails says.

Just then, there is a giant shadow that is covering the sun and the ones who are up are confused.

Jazz begins to get up as well, "Chao?"

Soon everyone begins to wake up from their sleep as well.

"What's going on?" Bunnie asks.

"Chao Chao?" Cheese adds.

Cream lets out a way, "Where's the sun?"

Eve turns her head to notice something outside the window that leaves her shocked, "What… is that?!"

Sonic and the others look out the window and gasp in shock. Eve opens the sliding door and runs to the balcony. Sonic and the others hurry outside as well.

"Sacre bleu!" Antoine panics.

"What in tarnation is that thing?" Bunnie asks.

At the front of the beach and over the ocean there is something huge and floating. The object is a round oval shape and it seems have the same mustache, nose, and the same eyes as a familiar enemy. It also seems to be made of metal.

"What in the world is that thing?" Amy asks.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling I know who that ugly thing belongs too," Sonic says.

"And that someone is Eggman," Eve suspects.

On top of the metal Eggman shaped thing, a megaphone comes out of it.

Through the megaphone, Eggman's voice comes out of it, "Hello Freedom Fighters, hope you all are having a good time on your vacation because I'm here to wreck it! I present to you my latest creation… the DEATH EGG! Hope you all are ready, because this thing is powerful and indestructible!"

Then maniacally laughs, "Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

The Freedom Fighters look at the awful flying machine with anger in their eyes. Rachel, Commander, Tower, Alice, and Ben hurry out to see the evil device floating over the sea. They can see that their vacation is just about over and Eggman is the one who has ended it early. Now they need to find a way to stop with that giant robotic monstrocity before it can cause real damage.


	22. Chapter 22

Death Egg Saga Episode 3: Attack of the Death Egg Part 1

Everyone stares in shock to see a giant metal egg that looks just like Eggman. That because it does belong to the mad scientist himself. Everyone is inside the villa now to come up with a way to stop Dr. Eggman and infiltrate the Death Egg.

Eve says, "Alright, Dr. Eggman has created some kind of Death Egg or something, and we need to find a way to stop it and destroy it."

"Yeah. That thing is huge. How are we going to stop something this big?" Manic asks.

"We have stopped robots and machines bigger than that, and we managed to destroy it," Sonic says.

"True, but we still need to find a way inside and destroy that thing," Eve says.

Tails says, "We don't have the Tornado and the X Tornado to fly us up there."

"True, but some of us can fly up there and have a look at that overgrown scrap metal," Eve says.

"How are we going to get up there without Dr. Eggman seeing us?" Sonic asks.

"And how are we supposed to stop with? We don't have many weapons with us," Rachel adds.

Alice places her hand on her chin, "We need a plane to help us get up there, and buy you enough time to get inside."

"Hmm, I might have an idea, " Commander Tower says.

Everyone look at Commander Tower with confused looks.

In the Death Egg, Dr. Eggman is sitting on a chair in the middle of the control room. Decoe and Bocoe are at the semicircle control pad and each have a chair at a different side.

Bocoe says, "Dr. Eggman the Death Egg is still standing there. What shall we do?"

"It's easy, we'll fly over the town and begin to terrorize the people," Eggman says.

"Seems simple, don't you think?" Decoe asks.

"Simple can be very effective. There will be no way those Freedom Fighters are going to get me this time," Eggman says.

"You have a point. There's no way the Freedom Fighters are going to come up here. They don't even have a plane," Bocoe says.

"Exactly. Finally, I'm free to conquer the world and there is nothing those meddlers can do about it," Eggman says, and chuckles.

Back in the villa, everyone is in the living room to listen to Commander Tower's plan.

"Alright everyone, here how our plan is going to work. We'll need to gather at least three plans for this. A few of us will be in the planes along with Bunnie will fly up to Eggman's Death Egg and attract his attention to us. While, Eggman is busy. Sonic, Eve, Amy, and Tails will take the third one to the Death Egg and infiltrate it to its core. Once you find the core of the Death Egg, you will have to destroy it that will send it to the ground. We have to make sure, the Death Egg doesn't fall in a populated area," Commander Tower says.

"That sounds like it will actually works," Amy says.

"Yeah. We need to be sure that Dr. Eggman's Death Egg doesn't move," Eve says.

Cheese and Jazz look out the window to see the Death Egg is starting to leave and heading to a different direction. Soon, the Chaos begin to panic in their language.

Cream asks, "Cheese? Jazz? What's wrong?"

"They seem upset about something," Sonic adds.

Eve looks outside, "I know why. The Death Egg is moving."

Everyone look outside to see the machine moving in the sky.

"Where's it going?" Sonia asks.

"Eggman must be taking the Death Egg to a nearby town to use it there. We got to stop him," Sonic says.

"We'll have to get the Death Egg ways from the city while Abe and the others get the planes here," Eve says.

"I already notify a G.U.N base from the area. It will take a couple of hours to get here," Commander Tower says.

"That will give us enough time to get Dr. Eggman out of the city," Eve says.

Bunnie says, "Then it looks like we'll be doing this the old fashion way until the planes can get here."

"Then let's get started," Antoine says.

In the town a few miles away from the villa and the Emerald Coast, the people living there are going on with their everyday lives. They are shopping, eating, walking, and other activities that the city has to offer.

Just then, everyone stops to see something overshadowing them. Everyone look up and becomes shocked to see the Death Egg flying over them.

In the Death Egg, Dr. Eggman snickers to see the city on his monitor.

He says, "Now it's time to give everyone a bit of fun."

Dr. Eggman presses the button on his control. Outside the Death Egg, the mouth of the Death Egg begins to open and robots and other Badniks are flying or falling out of the sky. Everyone begins to scream and run away as the robots land and fly to ground leven and begin to chase everyone as it destroys the city.

Dr. Eggman is seeing everything on his monitor, "That's it my badniks, make sure you give everyone to be scared of. Then I'll move in to take over and make the first city of the Eggman Empire."

Then he maniacally laughs.

Back in the villa, everyone looks to see the Death Egg on the news.

"This just in, a giant metal egg has been seen floating in the sky and dropping robots all over the city of Seaside Cove. The robots are destroying everything in its path and terrorising the citizens. Everyone begins to suspect that this could be the world of Dr. Eggman who had terrorized Station Square, but was stopped by a group of Mobians called the Freedom Fighters and the government ..." The news reporter says.

Everyone looks to see Eggman is already causing a lot of trouble in one city in this short amount of time.

"We need to head over to that city and stop the robots from attacking," Sonic says.

"Yeah. We need to do something right now," Eve says.

Amy asks, "What about Cream and Cheese, and Jazz."

Alice says, "I can look after them if you like?"

"Thanks Alice, I'm sure Cream and Cheese, and Jazz will be safe," Eve says.

Jazz flies to Eve and shakes her head, "Chao Chao."

"What is it Chao?" Eve asks.

"Chao Chao Chao Chao," Jazz says.

"You want to come too?" Eve asks.

"Chao," Jazz answers nodding her head.

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous," Eve asks.

"Chao Chao," Jazz answers nodding her head.

Eve smiles, "Alright, you can come, but remember to stay with me."

Jazz flies inside Jazz's backpack and the hedgehog puts it on her back.

"Now that we got that settled, how about we start kicking Dr. Eggman's robots before they can do some damage," Sonic says.

Sonic, Eve, Bunnie, Amy, Tails, Manic, Sonia, and Antoine head outside and make their way to town. Some of the ones who can't fly or run fast, are getting help from the others to get to the city faster.

Back in Seaside Cove, everyone continues to run and scream as the robots either chase them or destroy buildings and other properties. The robots continue to chase the people as they capture the humans. The police and G.U.N soldiers in the are doing their best to use their gun and fire at the robots, but they are too strong.

As the people runs from the robots, a young girl falls to the ground and cries as one is approaching her. Before the robot can grab her, a powerful blue spin dash runs through the robot and turns back to land in front and grabs the kid.

The little girl looks up to see Sonic the Hedgehog carrying her to safety.

"Hi kid, are you okay?" Sonic asks.

The little girl nods her head in reply.

Sonic then hurries to police officer and gives him the kids, "Take the kid to safety, I'll take care of the robots."

The officer nods his head and take the child to safety. Sonic runs in the opposite direction to see more Badniks on wheels coming at him. Sonic smirks and spin dashes at the badniks and destroys them. Once he destroys the Badniks at his end, he looks up to see the Death Egg and more robots are coming down.

"Looks like Dr. Eggman is sending more of his toys on the city," Sonic says.

Then smirks, "looks like it's time to start breaking."

Sonic then super speed to where the Death Egg is.

At a different part of town, Eve, Amy, and Tails are attacking Badniks that are on the ground and in the air. Tails does a spin dash a well, and throws punches and kicks at it. Amy uses her hammer to slam on their heads. She swings them harder than hitting a home run at a baseball game. Eve uses her sword to slice and dice the badniks into pieces. Jazz helps by smacking them on the robotic heads and distract them as she flies in a fast paced.

Eve then brings her hand up and shouts, "Chaos spear!"

That creates multiple spears og Chaos Energy and strike the robots out of commission. The robots are shut down, and Eve can see the people to the town are able to get away.

Amy says, "There are a lot of Badniks Eggman has released on this town."

"What else is new. Dr. Eggman never stops thinking to lightly," Tails says.

Eve looks around the sky, "Where the DEath Egg has gone off to now?"

The group looks around to see if they can find the Death Egg.

Tails says, "There it is."

The group looks to see the Death Egg is flying over the city and releasing more robots.

"Eggman is deploying more robots," Tails says.

"We already break all his robots. We don't need more of them coming here," Eve says.

Amy says, "Let's go trash those robots."

"And hurry," Eve says.

Everyone begins to make their way to where the Death Egg is heading to.

At another part of Town, Antoine, Bunnie, Sonia and Manic are fighting the robots that is coming at them or the citizens.

"Take this you annoying robots," Bunnie says, activating her blaster.

She then fires them at the robots. The robots either get hit on the chest, head, arm, or leg every time Bunnie fires. Antoine uses his own sword to defend himself from the robot. Manic and Sonia use their own combat skills to fight the machines and with their own weapons.

"I have to wonder why Dr. Eggman make so many robots. Other than the fact that we keep breaking them," Manic says.

"He basically want reinforcements," Sonic says.

Antoine continues to attack as he slices and dices the robots, especially some of their tires.

"Oui. Dr. Eggman will keep sending more robots until we put a stop to him and his machine," Antoine says.

"This will take forever, and we still need to get to the Death Egg," Bunnie says, blasting the robots.

Sonia then kicks the last one, "There. That's the last of them."

"And I see the Death Egg, "Manic adds, pointing to the sky.

The others look up at the sky to see the Death Egg and more Badniks are flowing through the mouth.

"Tarnation! That crazy eggshell is dropping more of those robots," Bunnie says.

"We need to stop him before he overruns the entire city or even all of mobius with his Badniks. In face, I thought he already done enough of that to last a lifetime," Manic says.

"Let's just go after that thing and take that airship the old fashion way," Sonia says.

Then the group head to where the Death Egg is going.

Sometime later, Sonic is running along the street. At some kind of coincidence, Eve and her group along with Bunnie and her group arrive at the same location. Soon, they all come to a halt to see each other.

"Let me guess, you stopped the robots, but saw Eggman dropping more around here," Sonic replies.

"You could say that again," Eve says.

"Alfight, we need to find a way to get Dr. Eggman away from the town and from dropping more of those robots," Sonic says.

"But how dudes? Some of us can't fly or even get up there long enough to find a secret entrance of some kind," Manic asks.

"I know we can stop that Death Egg if we find a way," Eve says.

"Eve's right, we can't just give up," Sonia says.

"Yeah. We're not quitters," Amy adds.

"But, Eggman will attack us the sooner he sees us," Antoine says, beginning to panic.

"We have to try something. Until Commander Tower comes with the planes. Bunnie and I will fly up and distract them while Tails and Sonic fly up and try to find a place for us to get inside," Eve says.

"Good idea," Sonic says.

Tails and Sonic take each other's hands, and with his twin tails, Tails takes to the sky. Eve uses her Chaos Energy to lift herself up to the sky as Bunnie flies along with her.

Sonia and the others make their way to where Dr. Eggman is dropping off the Badniks.

In the Death Egg, Dr. Eggman looks to see what is going on so far.

"Dr. Eggman, the town is in a panic, but we're reporting that your Badniks are being destroyed," Decoes says.

"Someone is messing with your plans once again," Bocoe adds.

Dr. Eggman grits his teeth, "I should have known those Freedom Fighters would give me some trouble soon enough."

Just then, Dr. Eggman hears the alarm going off at the Death Egg. The two robots begin to panic.

"Dr. Eggman the alarm is going off! The alarm is going off!" Decoe panics.

"That means the Death Egg is being attacked! We're being attacked! Bocoe adds.

"Keep your cool!" Dr. Eggman shouts.

Dr. Eggman presses the buttons on his control panel to change the scene of the monitor. Dr. Eggman gasps in shock to see Bunnie and Eve are flying and attack the Death Egg.

Decoe panics, "It's Bunnie Rabbot and Eve the Hedgehog!"

"They're attacking the Death Egg!" Bocoe says.

Bokkun flies in and asks, "What's all the panicking about? You act like it's the end of the world."

"It's not the end of the world, but it will be the end of that rabbit and hedgehog. Release the Phoenix Flame!" Eggman shouts in anger.

Affirmative," Bocoe says.

Decoe and Bocoe type in the control panel. The Death Egg opens a hatch from it's head and out comes a flying robot. It's red with yellow and orange color flames painted on its wings, and has a sharp yellow beak. The robot known as Phoenix flame flies out and begins to attack Eve and Bunnie.

Eve looks to see the robot, "Look out!"

Bunnie and Eve dodge out of the way as they fly in the sky. The girls turn to see the robot flying down and making a nose dive at them. Eve then uses her energy to fly in the air and uses her sword to attack Dr. Eggman's robot.

Eve shouts, "Chaos- Calibur!"

Eve performs powerful slashes and cuts at the robt. Even performs a powerful Sword beam at the wing. So far, there isn't even a dent on it.

"Man, what did Dr. eggman made that thing out of?" Eve asks.

"I'll get that overgrown egg layer," bunnie says.

She flies to the robot and uses her new cannon at it. After blasting multiple attacks at it, Bunnie gasps to see her attacks hasn't worked either.

"This is getting us nowhere," Bunnie says.

"We can hope that Sonic and Tails can find the secret entrance and notify us of its location," Eve says.

"I hope he does," Bunnie says.

In the air at a different side of the Death Egg, Sonic is still being carried by Tails as they look for a secret entrance of the Death Egg. Tails is having a bit of a hard time staying in the air.

"You feeling okay Tails?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah. I think I can stay in the air long enough for us to find someway to get into Eggman's flying fortress," Tails says.

"If you're sure. Just try not to overdo it," Sonic says.

Tails nods his head, "Got it."

Tails flies around the Death Egg as he and Sonic see. They both turn to see that Eve and Bunnie are fighting off a robot.

"Looks like the girls have their hands full," Sonic says.

"We better make this quick so we can help them," Tails says.

"Quick is my middle name," Sonic says.

"Really? Cause Eve told me it's Maurice," Tails asks.

Sonic groans, "Let's not discuss about my real name and such."

"Right," Tails replies.

Tails continues to fly Sonic around the Death Egg to find a place to help them get inside. So far, all they see is a thick fortress and the most exposed entrance is the mouth where all the robots deploy from.

"There doesn't seem that many places to get into," Sonic says.

"Yeah. It's like Dr. Eggman didn't put that many entrances this time," Sonic says.

"It seems that the only thing we can do is to find a weaker point that will give us a better entrance," Tails says.

Tails looks around at the Death Egg as they circle around and be sure to avoid the eyes. Hoping Eggman and his robots won't see them. Suddenly, Tails eyes widen to notice one of the metal plates at the back of the Death Egg is different from the other. This plate of metal is lighter than the others and doesn't look like it's made from the same material.

"Sonic, I think I found our way in," Tails says.

He flies down to show Sonic the individual metal plate to show them.

"Great job Tails," Sonic says.

He brings out a spray paint can and sprays a target on it with Eggman's face in the middle. Sonic and Tails laugh to know that's their target and so is Eggman.

"Come on, let's go find the others and help them with that overgrown bird bot," Sonic says.

Tails nods his head and flies to where the girls are.

At the same time, Eve and Bunnie are still flying around as the Phoenix Flame is flying at them to blast them out of the sky. Bunnie and Eve use their ability to fight back, but that bird is not going down.

"That bird is not giving up is it?" Bunnie asks.

"No. It's going to keep attacking until it knocks us out of the sky," Eve says.

"What can we do? We can't seem to break that overgrown bird," Bunniie says.

"Then let us give it a whack at it," Sonic's voice comes up.

Eve and Bunnie look to see Sonic and Tails. Tails spins around in circles at top speed and the robot is coming at them. When the robot comes close, Tails throws sonic right through the bird and it falls straight to the lake that is under them.

Eve giggles, "That's one way to shoot down a bird, but what about Sonic?"

Tails and the girls fly down to see the bird in the lake and some of them are still over the surface. Luckily, the lake is not deap. Sonic manages to reach the surface and struggles to get out of the water.

Eve uses her Chaos Bubbles around Sonic and lifts him into the air.

"Don't worry Sonic, I got you," Eve says.

Then places him on the ground where they're at and makes the bubble disappeared. Tails then uses his twin tails as a fan and sends a strong breeze to Sonic to dry him off.

"Thanks Tails," Sonic says.

"You're welcome Sonic," Tails says.

"You okay sugar-hog?" Bunnie asks.

"I'm fine. Tails and I found our way to Eggman's overgrown egg," Sonic says.

"That's good to hear, I thought that robot was going to peck us," Eve says.

"Now that we know where the entrance is, we need to meet up with the others at the villa," Sonic says.

After joining the others and making it back at the Villa, everyone discusses about the situation they have and their discovery.

"So you guys were able to find the secret entrance?" Amy asks.

"We did. And I sprayed our target so we can find it," Sonic says with a smirk.

"Let me guess, you drew Eggman's face on it," Eve suspects.

"Lucky guess," Sonic says. Then begins snickering.

Tails, Amy, Cream, and Cheese begin laughing.

"That's kind of funny," Bunnie says with laughter.

"Now that found our way in. We just need to get the planes to distract Eggman so we can get inside," Sonic says.

"And we don't know if the planes have arrived yet," Eve says.

Just then, Alice comes in the living room to see the heroes.

"Well, I'm happy to let you all know that the planes have just arrived during your conversation," Alics says.

"That was quick," Sonic says.

The group managed to get outside and are amazed to see three planes that have blur, gray, and yellow color around them. They also have the G.U.N symbol on the side.

"Well, it looks like we got our way to get to Eggman's base," Sonic says.

"Alright, but other than Tails, who else is going to drive it?" Amy asks.

"She's right. Sonic, Amy, and myself along with Jazz are going to head inside the Death Egg while Tails fly us over there," Eve says.

Rachel steps in, "Don't worry, I'm going to be driving in one of them. I actually have a pilot licence. My grandfather has one too."

"Really? I didn't know you could fly a plane," Eve replies.

"It was a long time ago. It was my days as a G.U.N soldier before I became Commander," Commander Tower says.

"Well, now that we have our planes and the planes, let's go for a spin," Sonic says.

"Remember Sonic, we're on a mission and I hate to think about what Sonic is planning on doing with that Death Egg," Eve says.

"Then let's get going before Eggman doesn any more damage," Bunnie says.

In one plane, Sonia, Manic and Rachel are set to go. In the second one, Commander Tower, Bunnie and Antoine are ready. Tails, Sonic, Eve, and Amy are in the last one and ready to go.

After setting the plane to go, they all fly the plane up in the sky and are flying to where the Death Egg is. Alice, Ben, Cream and Cheese watch to see their friends leave to battle Dr. Eggman and his Death Egg.


	23. Chapter 23

Death Egg Saga Episode 4: Attack of the Death Egg Part 2

In the Death Egg, Dr. Eggman is not pleased that the Freedom Fighters have destroyed his robot. He's also been deploying more robots to terrorize the town. Many Egg Pawns, Swat-bots, and other robots that he has.

"Those meddling hedgehogs are getting on my nerves," Eggman angrily says.

"I thought they got on your nerves a long time ago," Decoe says.

"Don't remind me," Eggman mumbles.

Decoe says, "Dr. Eggman, there seems to be three unidentified flying objects coming our way."

"Put it on screen," Dr. Eggman says.

Decoe presses the button and put the sight on the minitor. He can see the three G.U.N jet planes coming at them.

"Looks like they're sending in reinforcements. Send in my beebots," Dr. Eggman says.

"Deploying bee bots," Bocoe says.

Decoe and Bocoe presses the buttons on their control pads and release the bee bots. Outside the Death Egg, it opens the mouth and a large swarm of large blue egg shaped bees with small gun blasters flying out and flying to the three jet planes.

Where the jet planes are, the Freedom Fighters and two humans are flying to where the Death Egg is. Tails, Commander Tower, and Rachel are doing the driving.

Sonia reports, "Alright, we'll keep the Death Egg and whatever robot Eggman is firing on our tails while you guys head to where you marked the piece of metal.

"We're on it," Eve says.

"Oui, we're ready to carry on with our plan," Antoine says.

The two planes separate from each other from the plane Tails and the others are in. The bee bots are flying to the planes and bring out their blaser to fire.

"Looks like we've already got some company," Bunnie says.

She opens the batch and stands on the right wing of the plane. Then Bunnie begins to fire her blaster at the robots. Rachel flies the planes as she and Antoine fire ammo at the bees taking them down.

"Those bees aren't so hard to take down," Rachel says.

"Not really, but knowing Eggman, he'll be sending more of those things our way," Bunnie says.

"Oui. Dr. Eggman might also send in powerful robots as well," Antoine adds.

In the other plane, Commander Tower fires the ammo from the plane while Sonia and Manic are standing on the wings of the planes and firing missile blasters at the bee bots.

"Man, Dr. Eggman sure make the weirdest robots," Manic says.

"Yes. How he manages to come up with these designs, I'll never understand," Sonia adds.

"Remember to keep your eyes on the targets. Helping your team get through and into the Death Egg is the most crucial," Commander Tower says.

"Yes sir," Sonia says.

As the two jet planes with the fighters and humans are fighting off the swarm of the bee bots, Tails and the others are in the last jet plane and making their way to the back of the plane.

Tails says, "There's the target Sonic marked to get inside the Death Egg."

Eve looks through her binoculars to see the target with Eggman's face. Eve snickers in reply.

Eve passes it to Amy, "Take a look."

Amy takes the binoculars and looks through it to see their target. Amy givers her mouth as she giggles to see Eggman's face on it.

"That's funny Sonic," Amy says.

"I know. Now that the robots are distracted, we can get inside without Eggman noticing us," Sonic says.

Eve says, "I'll get us there with no problem."

Then turns to Tails, "After we get inside, you help others fight off the swarm so they won't suspect anything,"

"Good idea Eve," Amy says.

"Yeah. Eggman would just think we're the soldiers and not the Freedom Fighters, and think we're still in the plane in case he sees us," Tails says.

"Then let's get going," Amy happily says.

Tails says, "Opening the hatch right now."

Tails opens the hatch to the jet plane as Sonic, Eve, and Amy unbuckle their seatbelt. Eve then uses her powers to lift them all out of the plane leaving Tails inside.

Eve turns to Jazz who is sitting on her shoulder, "Alright Jazz, make sure you hang on."

"Chao Chao," Jazz happily says.

Eve then flies out with the others and are making their way to the Death Egg and to the entrance. Tails closes the hatch and flies to join the others. Eve and the others continue to fly until they are at close range.

"Alright, now we need to ram that metal through to get inside," Amy says.

"I'll bust through the wall. I say it's time for a croquet bomber Amy," Sonic says.

Amy holds out her hammer, and says, "Alright on it."

Sonic spin dash fast and Amy hits him light a croquet ball and right through the metal and the target. When the hole is made, Eve, Amy, and Jazz head inside to see Sonic is sitting on the ground. He is so dizzy, he is actually seeing birds known as flickys.

"Wow! That was fun," Sonic says, feeling dizzy.

He shakes his head and gain his focus.

"You alright bro?" Eve ask.

"Yeah. Just a bit dizzy from the blow," Sonic says.

"I didn't hurt you did it?" Amy asks in concern.

"Are you kidding? My head is as hard as a cannonball, you can practically use me to fire from a cannon," Sonic says with a grin.

Amy giggles, "You are always a daredevil."

"I'm always a daredevil. Now let's go find the power core to Eggman's Death Egg so we can take it down," Sonic says.

Eve looks around, "This place looks a lot bigger on the inside. I'm not even sure which way we need to go."

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

Amy points to the hall in front, "We can always walk forward to see where it goes."

"I guess that could work," Eve says.

Suddenly, they hear a loud slam. The group turns to see what looks like a robot crab placing a large piece of metal and using it to seal the entrance. Then it uses a small fire gun to melt the edge of the metal so it will stay in place.

"Well, it looks like we can't go out the way we came," Sonic says.

"Guess we're going forward then," Eve agrees.

Sonic, Eve, Amy, and Jazz walk forward to find a way to the core of the Death Egg. Unknown to the Freedom Fighters, there is a security camera in a shape of a small flicky with red eyes. It also has a secret security camera in the eye and is reporting what it sees.

In the control room, Dr. Eggman is looking on the monitor to see the bee bots attacking here three planes. He can see the three of the Freedom Fighters on the wings of the planes.

"I should have known the Freedom Fighters would be involved in this as well. I have to wonder where those hedgehogs are," Eggman says.

"Maybe they're fighting on the robots on the ground," Decoe says.

"Or is taking a nap somewhere," Bocoe says.

Decoe says, "No. Sonic wouldn't be sleeping with Dr. Eggman around. He usually run to the rescue. Eve is no slouch either."

"Will you two be quiet?! I'm wondering where those hedgehogs as well.

Just then, Bokkun flies over, and brings a tv, "Dr. Eggman, the flicky-cam have captured intruders in the Death Egg."

"What?! Show me the footage… wait, that thing won't explode would it?" Eggman says.

"Of course no. I promise," Bokkun says.

"Fine," Eggman says.

Bokkun turns on the screen to reveal Sonic, Eve, Amy, and little Jazz the Chao on the screen and are in the Death Egg now.

Eggman growls in anger, "Those meddling hedgehogs are not going to destroy my plans this time."

"Luckily, I have reconstructed one of my older creations," Eggman says with a smirk, and presses the button on his chair.

In the hall of the Death Egg, Sonic and the others are looking for where the core of the Death Egg could be. So far, all they manage to find are walls of metal.

"This place is kind of spooky," Amy says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz agrees.

"I'm sure we'll find something as long as we don't have to run into Eggman's robots," Sonic says.

Eve mutters, "Famous last words."

The group continues to walk down the hall to find a place where the source of Eggman's Death Egg is. Unknown to the group, a secret hatch opens up from a side of the wall and red glowing eyes and turns it's head to see the fighters.

Eve stops and asks, "Um guys, I'm thinking we're not alone here."

"Why'd you say that?" Sonic asks.

"I'm thinking that someone is here with us," Eve says.

The group turn their heads, but then something super speed past them knocking them to the ground. All except for Jazz. the group manage to sit up and gasps in shock to see a familiar robot. A robot that has a blue body, with silver arms claws, legs, and red and white color feet.

"Metal Sonic?!" Eve scams.

"But that's impossible!" Sonic adds.

"Metal Sonic melted in the volcano," Amy says.

"Chao?" Jazz replies, confused.

Metal Sonic looks at them for a minute and continues to stare at them. The next moment, Metal Sonic super speed and grabs Sonic.

The girls scream, "Sonic!"

Sonic begins to struggle to break free from Metal Sonic's grasp. Sonic then grabs Metal Sonic and throws it to the ground. Sonic stands and looks to see Metal Sonic getting up.

"Alright Metal Sonic, we're going to stop Dr. Eggman's Death Egg and taking it down along with you," Sonic says.

The robot doesn't say a word.

Sonic says, "Still don't talk much huh. Alright, we'll get on with the fight."

Sonic super charges his feet and speeds to Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic flies on his booster and the two have their foreheads pressed against each other and try to outweigh the other. Metal Sonic then grabs Sonic and throws him to the ground. Then Sonic spin dashes Metal Sonic to the ceiling. Metal Sonic falls and Sonic spin dashes it down the hall.

Sonic turns to the girls, "You guys keep doing. I'll keep Metal Sonic busy."

"But Sonic," Amy worried says.

"It's our only chance to stop Eggman. You know I'll be fine," Sonic says.

"You'll be careful won't you?" Amy asks.

"Don't worry Amy, I know Sonic is able to handle it. Just try not to get so reckless like you always do," Eve says.

"Don't worry, I won't," Sonic says.

Eve, Amy, and Jazz hurry down the hall as Sonic looks to see Metal Sonic getting up and flies to Sonic. Sonic jumps and runs the opposite direction to keep Metal Sonic busy. The girls find themselves in a large room.

"Well, at least Eggman isn't here," Amy says.

"No, but we still don't know where the core of the Death Egg is, or even where the power source is," Eve says.

"Chao Chao Chao," Jazz says.

Jazz flies to a large computer with a large keyboard close by. Jazz stands on the keypad to see the map of the Death Egg on the screen.

"That was easier than we thought," Amy says.

Eve walks to the computer, "I think I might be able to hack into the system to find the power core to the Death Egg. It might be faster if Nicole is with us."

Eve then type on the keyboard as fast as she can. Amy and Jazz can do is watch and hope Eve is able to hack into the system.

Outside the Death Egg, Tails and the others are still flying in the planes and firing ammo at the beebots. Once most of them are out, they begin to attack the Death Egg.

"Alright, now let's scramble that overgrown Egg until the others can destroy it from the inside," Bunnie says.

"Let's do this," Rachel says.

With the bee bots destroyed, they all begin to fire their ammy and weapons at the Death Egg. Each plane is taking a different side of the Death Egg so they can cause more damage. However, the Death Egg isn't gaining as much damage as they thought.

In the control room of the Death Egg, Dr. Eggman and his robots are seeing the Death Egg is now being attacked.

"Those Freedom Fighters are being major thorn in my side," Dr. Eggman says.

"Yes. And it appears we don't have any more robots to launch at them," Decoe says.

Then Bocoe says, "And Metal Sonic is fighting against Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Alright, I think it's about time the Death Egg joins in on the battle," Dr. Eggman says.

Dr. Eggman presses the button that makes his chair turn into a battle like control panel.

Dr. Eggman snickers, "alright, let's see how you can fly through the Death Egg's ammo."

The Death Egg then makes blasters, and lasers come out of its eyes. It's mouth then launches missiles and spike balls at them. The fighters from the planes see the damage and quickly dodge. They all manage to dodge the attacks, but are seeing more coming their way.

"Dr. Eggman is getting really serious with attacking us now," Tails says.

"Then our only chance is to fight back as much as we can," Rachel says.

"Yes. We need to fight him until Sonic, Eve, and the others could find the power core to Eggman's base and destroy it," Commander Tower says.

"We can only hope the others can get to the core in time. Otherwise we're finished," Rachel adds.

In the Death Egg, Sonic continues to have a hardcore fight with Metal Sonic. Sonic and Metal Sonic are battling so hard, that it's causing damages from inside the base. Metal Sonic flies through a steel door carrying Sonic and throws him to the wall. Sonic groans as he is trying to get up, but looks to see Metal Sonic flying to him. Sonic quickly dodge out of the way, and spin dashes Metal Sonic.

Sonic takes a deep breath as he says, "Metal Sonic is stronger than the last time I fought him. Eggman must have made some improvements."

Metal Sonic gets up to see Sonic.

Sonic smirks and says, "alright Metal, now it's time to get rumbling."

Sonic and Metal Sonic speed to each other to get the fighting hard and destructive.

Meanwhile, Eve continues to hack into the system by typing the keyboard really fast. She is able to see the data and look through the data of the Death Egg. She can see the designs the maps around, and is able to find the power core.

"How are you doing Eve?" Amy asks.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

"I found it. According to the Death Egg files, it's somewhere in the middle of the Death Egg. And…" Eve says.

"Huh?" Eve replies.

"What is it Eve?" Amy asks.

"According to the blueprints, it's somewhere in the direction Sonic is to when he's fighting Metal Sonic," Eve says.

"Then Sonic can destroy the Power Core," Amy says.

"True, but we need to send him the coordinates and we need to be sure we find a place to drop the Death Egg," Eve says.

Eve thinks, "Hmm."

"If only there is a way for us to drive the Death Egg to somewhere away from civilization," Amy says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

Just then, Eve has an idea, "I know. I have an idea."

Eve then begins to type and hack into Dr. Eggman's system.

"What are you up to?" Amy asks.

"Chao," Jazz replies.

"Easy, I thought it would be a good idea for Dr. Eggman and his robots to go deep sea diving. I sure hope he packs a snorkel," Eve says.

Amy and jazz giggles understanding what Eve means.

At the same time, Sonic continues to fight with Metal Sonic and it's tiring. Sonic and Metal Sonic keep ramming each other to the wall, ceiling, and the ground. Those two are practically breaking every place in the room and speed down the hall.

Suddenly, Eve says through his communicator, "Sonic? Sonic, can you hear me?"

"I hear you loud and clear sis. What's going on?" Sonic asks.

"Sonic, you and Metal Sonic are close to where the Energy Core is. If you can lead Metal Sonic to it, you can destroy the power system. I already have the Death Egg flying over the ocean right now. When I give you the signal, you need to have Metal Sonic follow you to the power room and you both trash the place," Eve says.

Sonic snickers, "Great idea. Having Eggman's own robot destroy the place."

"Alright. I'm sending you the location right now or you can just find short cuts by having Metal Sonic destroy the place," Eve says.

"I'm going to go for the second option," Sonic says.

"Should have known," Eve says.

Outside of the Death Egg, the group continues to attack the Death Egg and notice that it's moving away from the city.

Tails asks, "Where's it going now?"

"It seems to be heading where the villa is," Sonia adds.

"Everyone, can you hear me. Tails? Sonia? Bunnie?" Eve says, through the communicators on the planes and the wrist communicators the mobians are wearing.

"We hear you loud and clear," Rachel says.

"Listen, I change the coordinates and make it go over the ocean where the villa is. You guys just keep attacking until Sonic can destroy the core," Eve says.

"You got it cuz," Manic says.

"Then let's get scrambling," Tails says.

The planes continue to attack the Death Egg as it's moving over the city. They make sure to attack the Death Egg, but not as much for it to break into pieces.

In the control room, Dr. Eggman, and his robots notice something is off. They notice the Death Egg is getting close to the ocean.

"Dr. Eggman, the Death Egg is making its way over the ocean," Decoe says.

"And we can't access the coordinates," Bocoe adds.

"What? It has to be those meddlings hedgehogs and the Chao," Eggman says in anger.

"But why are they having us to go to the ocean. Are they expecting us to fish or something?" Decoe asks.

"There must be some reason," Bocoe adds.

"Hmm, I wonder," Eggman says in thought.

Outside of the Death Egg, The Freedom Fighters and the humans are following the Death Egg as it flies over the beach and making its way over the ocean. It goes past the ocean where the Coral Reef is, and past the island. Soon, the Death Egg is far from the villa and far over the ocean.

"It worked, Eve is able to get the Death Egg over the ocean," Rachel says.

Tails talks through Eve through the communicator, "Eve, the Death Egg is over the ocean. It's about time we take out this machine once in for all."

"You got it," Eve says.

Eve communicates with Sonic, "Alright Sonic, it's time to bring down the house."

Sonic smirks while Metal Sonic has him pinned to the ground, "You got it sis."

Sonic then kicks Metal Sonic off of him.

"Hey Metal, you wanna play tag? If so, you're it," Sonic says with a grin.

Sonic then speeds away and Metal Sonic chases after him. Sonic and Metal Sonic race down the hall as they are at super speed. Sonic looks at the communicator and screen to see the map of the Death Egg. He sees that he is getting closer to the power system for the Death Egg.

Sonic turns to Metal Sonic, "Alright Metal, we'll soon play a new game."

Sonic then spin dashes super fast that he rams through the door with Metal Sonic not behind. Soon enough, Sonic and Metal Sonic are in the power room. The power room has a lot of cords, machines, and buttons that light up. In the middle of the room is a glass ball with electricity running through it.

Metal Sonic pins Sonic to the ground, but Sonic get up and spin dashes Metal Sonic to one of the machineries. Sonic and Metal Sonic have been punching and kicking each other as they bash and crash each other into the machines and cords. Soon, electricity has been admiring the machine that is breaking.

Sonic says, "Ha! Take this you overgrown scrap metal!"

Then gives Sonic a powerful spin dash and causes Metal Sonic to crash into the power core in the middle of the room. Metal Sonic gets electrocuted so much that it explodes into pieces.

"Yeah!" Sonic shouts.

Then super speeds outside the power room and hurries to find, Eve, Amy and Jazz. Soon, the room begins to explode. Soon the Death Egg begins to admit smoke and begins to have explosion at some of the locations. Soon, it begins to slowly falls into the water.

In the control room, Eggman and his robots are seeing this for themselves.

"Dr. Eggman, we're losing power to the Death Egg," Decooe says.

"And we're going into the water," Bocoe says.

Eggman angrily shouts, "Those meddling hedgehogs, they destroying my Death Egg. It's time we get out of here!"

Dr. Eggman presses his button to activate his Egg mobile. He along with his robots ju8mp in and go through a secret hatch to escape through the top of the Death Egg's head. Soon, they all escape as the Death Egg continues to fall to the ocean is.

In the halls of the Death Egg, Sonic is super speeding down the hall. Soon he sees Eve running down the hall with Amy in her arms and Jazz holding on to her.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Sonic says.

"And it looks like we'll have to make our own way out," Eve says.

Amy notices, "Look, there's the way we came in."

Sonic and Eve turn to each other.

Sonic asks, "Double Saw Spin Dash."

"Oh yeah," Eve says.

The two both bring out their power rings and activate their powers. Soon, they both drill their way through the Death Egg. Once they make a circle entrance. Eve uses her Chaos Energy to make a bubble and fly themselves out of the Death Egg. As they fly away, they see the Death Egg hitting the ocean and splashing the waves to the beaches. Luckily the waves aren't big enough for them to hit the villa.

Soon, the group land on the beach as Tails, and the others land the plane.

Sonic, Eve, and Amy give each other a high five to each other and look to see the Death egg is destroyed and floating in the water not far from the beach. Everyone can see the Death Egg is done and Dr. Eggman has been defeated once again. It's all thanks to the Knothole Freedom Fighters.


	24. Chapter 24

Death Egg Saga Episode 5: Depths of Danger

In Dr. Eggman's base, the mad scientist is slouching on his couch with anger. Since the Death Egg incident, Dr. Eggman is thinking about it and all of his other defeats over the years.

"I need to find some way to destroy those Freedom Fighters and mostly those meddling hedgehogs," Eggman grumbles.

Just then, Decoe and Bocoe walk over to see Dr. Eggman sulking and slouching on the couch.

"Dr. Eggman, you've been like this for days," Decoe says.

"Yes. It doesn't seem very healthy for you," Bocoe replies.

"I can stay here and sulk I want. I just can't seem to beat those meddling hedgehogs and their friends," Eggman says, irritated.

"Maybe you just need a holiday? A nice vacation would do good for you," Decoe says.

"Yeah. I think you can really use one after your uh, previous defeats," Bocoe adds

"A vacation?" Eggman asks.

Eggman thinks a little about what the robot is suggesting.

Eggman sighs, "Fine. I guess I could use one after the Death Egg incident."

"Good idea, we'll start packing your things," Decoe says.

"I'll pack my own, thank you," Eggman replies, and walks away from the couch.

Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters and their human friends are on a cruise ship back to Station Square. Right now, they're in one of the restaurants having some lunch.

Alice asks, "Are you all ready for dessert?"

"Yeah!" The girls answer.

Cheese and Jazz happily say, "Chao Chao."

"This has been the best vacation ever," Sonic says.

"Except when Dr. Eggman almost ruined it with his Death Egg," Sonia says.

"Which we completely trashed," Sonic adds.

"Yeah. You and Metal Sonic really trashed the Death Egg's power system. And yeah, we also," Eve says.

"So where are we going while we're on our way home?" Amy asks.

"We're going to the The Grand Blue Sapphire Sea," Rachel says.

"Ohh, it sounds so pretty," Cream happily says.

"I like to see the place for myself," Eve says.

"What will we get there?" Tails asks.

"We'll be there very soon," Alice answers.

"Cool," Eve says.

Manic turns to Sonic, "Hey Sonic, I'm surprised you're not getting freaked out by now."

"Don't worry, I learned to relax after the first time I went on this cruise," Sonic says

"Yeah. Besides, you don't want to get pummeled by Amy again," Eve adds.

Cream and Cheese giggle.

"I can't wait to get to The Grand Blue Sapphire Sea," Amy happily says.

"I hope we can find some seashells and make sand castles," Cream happily says.

"I like to see if they got great places go deep sea diving. Although, I'm not sure if Eggman seem to enjoy going diving very much," Eve says.

"Yeah. I'll bet we made Eggman so mad," Sonia says.

Sonic then begins laughing.

Packing his things in his room, Dr. Eggman sneezes a bit.

Eggman groans, "Must be having allergies or catching a cold."

"I remember reading somewhere saying if you sneeze or your nose itches it means someone's talking about you," Bokkun says.

Decoe says, "Bokkun that's just superstition."

"Yeah. You know, like a folk tale or something," Bocoe says.

Eggman groans, "Let's just get this vacation over with so I can relax and take my mind off of those hedgehogs and their friends."

"Yes. Dr. Eggman," The robots salute.

Then they speed away and come back with a suitcase full of their stuff. Eggman groans in reply.

Back on the deck of the cruise ship, the girls are sitting on the chairs and relaxing. Even, Cheese is relaxing wit them

"Amy, what does the travel guide say about where we're going?" Cheese asks.

Amy shows Cream Travel Guide and begins to read the book, "Look! The Grand Blue Sapphire Sea! This travel guide says it's one of the most beautiful places of the whole planet. I bet the sunsets are very romantic."

Amy closes it and smiles with glee

Just then, Eve happily shouts, "Hey Amy, guys."

"Huh?" Amy replies.

Amy and the girls turn their heads to see Eve, Rachel, and Alice looking through the maxie glass wall.

"Check out the scenery down there. It's really pretty awesome," Eve says.

But Amy shakes her head, "I'm not looking. I only care about one thing: and that's getting to the Sea asap."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. We're at the Grand Blue Sapphire Sea right now," Eve says.

Curious, the girls and the Chaos join Eve and the others to see the ocean. They all look in amazement.

"Wow! The water looks amazing!" Amy happily says.

"It's so beautiful…" Cream says.

Amy happily says, "Yeah! I wanna go swim! And go water-skiing too!"

"Let's all go sailing!" Cream says.

"This is a great place to go scuba diving," Sonia says.

"I can go for a swim in this ocean," Bunnie says.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Eve happily says.

Eve turns to see the boys coming out through the door, "Hey guys, take a look at this."

Sonic and the others look through the glass wall and are amazed to see the ocean blue shining like a sapphire.

"This ocean is so beautiful. It looks like it shines so bright that the sun reflects from it," Antoine says.

Bunnie giggles, "Oh Sugar-twan."

"It looks amazing. We can go for a swim," Tails says.

"I hope this place has great waves for us to ride on," Sonic says.

"I second that," Manic adds.

Suddenly, Eve senses something. She takes her backpack off and takes out one of the blue Chaos Emeralds.

"The Chaos Emerald," Eve says.

"Could it be another emerald?" Sonic asks.

Suddenly, the Chaos Emerald begins to glow very bright.

Everyone shield their eyes.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sonic asks.

"The same thing happened when we were finding the other emeralds. And that means…" Tails says.

"Since we're flying over water, there must be a Chaos Emerald underwater," Cream says.

"You're right, Cream," Amt says.

"Then we have to go find it," Eve says.

"I think we'll be able to once the ship comes to a stop," Rachel says.

"We hope so, because we almost found all seven of them," Eve replies.

Sometime later, the Cruise ship docked and the Freedom Fighters and Rachel are walking down the street of the local town.

"Ahh... nice place here," Sonic says.

"The place kind of reminds me of Knothole," Eve adds.

Then everyone begins to walk down the street.

"Let's try to keep a low profile here, okay guys?" Sonic says.

However, because they are the only Mobians here, they all stick out like sore thumbs. In fact, everyone looks at the group and are staring at them

A boy asks, "Hey, isn't that Sonic and Eve the Hedgehogs?"

"Yes, it is them," A woman says.

"Aren't those his friends too, the Freedom Fighters," A young man adds.

A second woman asks, "I wonder what they're doing here."

"Let's get his autograph!" A man happily says.

The group continues to walk down the street until they hear rumbling sounds. They all turn around to see so many people holding papers and pens or pencils coming right at them.

Eve screams, "Stampede!"

"We better get out of here quick!" Sonic adds.

Sonia screams, "Run for it!"

Then gang begins to make a run away from the crowd. The crowd continues to chase them so they can get an autograph. Finally, they are able to lose the crowd and hide out at a rocky wall where the beach is.

"We can't escape crowds no matter where we go," Sonia says.

"Being famous isn't any fun. I just wish we can blend in with the crowd but that seems impossible," Amy says.

"We all stick out too much," Cream says.

"It was a lot easier when we had to hide out at your house," Tails says to Rachel.

Rachel nods her head, "Well, at least we lost that crowd for a little while."

"Yeah, why don't we all go for a swim while we have a chance?" Amy happily says.

"I could go for some sunbathing," Sonia adds.

"I like to swim instead," Manic says.

Cream looks around, and asks, "Hey, didn't Sonic run here with us? Where did he go?"

Bunnie adds, "Yeah. Where the sugar-hog went off to."

"Maybe he decided to go look for that Chaos Emerald by himself," Eve suggests.

Eve decides to look for Sonic to see if she can find him. Jazz decides to tag along to help out

"Sonic! Where are you? Hey! Sonic!" Eve calls out as she searches for him.

Eve sighs, "I wish he didn't have to do things on his own. Sometimes it's hard to have a brother."

"You're talking about me?" Sonic asks.

Eve walks over the rocks to see Sonic leaning against it with his arms behind his head and his legs crossed.

Eve smiles, "So there you are. I thought you'd be looking for the Chaos Emerald, not taking it easy."

"That Chaos Emerald's out there somewhere but I can't find it unless if I can get to the bottom and stay there for a while," Sonic says, looking at the water.

"Oh yea, it's because you can't swim huh?" Eve says.

"You got it," Sonic says.

Meanwhile, The girls put on their swimsuits and play in the water. Cream and Bunnie are playing on an inner tube while Amy is swimming. Manic is swimming in the water as well. Antoine, Tails, and Cheese are relaxing on the beach while Sonia is laying on the sand catching some sun rays.

Sonic, Eve, and Jazz are sitting as they look at the ocean.

"Out all the places the Chaos Emerald has to land is to be under the water," Sonic says.

"I know you have problems with swimming, but maybe we can take the same to swim and I can teach you how to swim," Eve says.

"How you plan on doing that?" Sonic asks.

Eve smiles, "I'll be right back."

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman is relaxing on a large boat painted purple, green, and yellow with his face on the side. He is also accompanied by his robots. Dr. Eggman is sitting on a lounge chair and is wearing a red and white striped swimsuit and black sandals. The robots are sitting by him.

"You know, going on this vacation is actually a good idea. I feel relaxed all ready," Eggman says.

But Bokkun says, "But I'm bored. Where's there to do while we're on vacation?"

"There's lots to do on the boat. We can listen to the radio or watch TV," Decoe says.

"As much as we can go in the water, but we'll rust," Bocoe adds.

"Nah," Bokkun says.

Bokkun sits down, "Might as well relax."

Back at the beach, Eve is wearing her black and red swimsuit and goes in the water with Sonic. They both make sure to remove their shoes.

"Alright Sonic, just hold on to my hands and we can practice your kicks," Eve says.

"Sounds silly if you ask me," Sonic says.

Eve presents his hand to Sonic, "Come on Sonic, just give it a try."

"Alright, I might as well," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve take each other's hand and Eve begins to pull Sonic through the water. Sonic then begins to kick through the water.

"There you go Sonic. You're doing great" Eve says.

"If you say so," Sonic says.

Eve stops and still holding on to Sonic as he kicks his feet to the water. He takes puts his head in the water so he can see the water and learn how to breath under there. Rachel looks around to see where Sonic and Eve could have gone to until she sees Jazz sitting on the beach.

"Hey Jazz, where's the two hedgehogs?" Rachel asks.

"Chao Chao," Jazz answers pointing to the water.

Rachel looks to see Eve is holding Sonic as the boy hedgehog kicks the water with his feet.

Rachel calls out, "Hey Eve! Sonic!"

The two hedgehogs look up to see Rachel on the beach with Jazz.

"Hey guys, we're going to go scuba diving and look for the Chaos Emerald. You guys wanna come with us?" Rachel asks.

Eve smiles, "Sure. I would love to come."

"Sure. As long as we can find the Chaos Emerald," Sonic says.

The group head to town to get scuba gear for their adventure

"If we're gonna search for the emerald underwater, we're gonna need to rent some scuba gear. It's always important to have professional equipment because diving can be dangerous," Rachel says.

"That's true," Eve says.

In the store, Sonic, Eve, and the others are looking around the store while Rachel rent the gear.

"We'll need ten air tanks, plus flippers and a pair of goggles for me. I should have enough money with me to pay for all the diving equipment and the boat. How much will that all cost, sir?" Rachel says, looking at her cards.

But the manager says, "Forget it. You don't owe me a dime."

"Huh?" Rachel replies confused.

"The government sent a notice to all shop owners that it would cover your bills as part of its "Freedom Fighter budget". So is there anything else I could get for you guys?" The manager says.

"Um… thank you," Rachel says.

"It might help if you told me what you are diving for," The diver says.

Eve walks to the desk, and says, "We're going exploring for sea creatures and other sea life." Maybe we'll find some treasure and such."

"Sounds like you're going to have a lot of fun," The manager says.

"Yeah," Eve happily says.

Eve then notices a model of a ship. Then looks to see the painting on the wall behind the manager.

Eve says, "Wow, this awesome ship model is exactly the one on that painting, right?"

The manager says, "Oh yeah, they're the same. You see, this ship was lost at sea a long time ago and there's a legend it sank near here with a huge load of gold. Folks here think the legend is true."

"Wow! That sounds so cool," Eve says.

After renting the scuba tank, the group are heading out.

Then Rachel says, "Thanks. Let's go get the boat, guys."

"Take care, and have fun," the manager says saying goodbye.

The group leaves to find a boat they're going to rent.

Then the manager says to himself, "I hope they find what they're looking for."

Out at sea, Rachel and the Freedom Fighters are their scuba gear on so they can search for the Chaos Emeralds. They search help put the scuba tanks on along with the flippers. Soon, everyone is ready.

"Don't worry Sonic. We'll be with you in case you get into trouble," Amy says.

"That's right," Rachel says.

"But we know you'll do great down there," Tails says.

Eve says, "Remember to take long deep breaths and you'll be okay."

"Right," Sonic replies.

Eve turns to Sonia, "You got your waterproof camera, Sonia."

"I got it right here," Sonia says, showing the camera on her neck.

"Then let's go," Rachel says.

Then puts on her scuba tube on and in her mouth and dives into the water.

"You're all set, Sonic?" Amy asks.

"Yep, let's dive!" Sonic says.

Then, they all dive into the water to find the Chaos Emerald under the sea.

At Eggman's ship, he and his robots are still relaxing and having a vacation. They all are sitting down and watching television. At least, Bokkun's television doesn't explode, this time.

"This is much relaxing," Decoe says.

"Yeah. It's not everyday that we get to have a vacation," Booce says.

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem as exciting. Let's see what's on the tv," Bokkun says.

Bokkun grabs the remote and changes the channel.

The news reporter says, "Now it's time for the SSSTV Freedom News update. After defeating Dr. Eggman, Sonic, Eve, and their friends are taking a much-deserved holiday."

Then the television changes to show Sonic, Eve, and the others are on the boat and traveling on the ocean.

"Holiday?! Those two are having a holiday?!" Eggman exclaims in shock and yet a little anger.

"But Sonic is a goof-off! We work harder than we did. Of course, Eve also works hard too, but not as much as we do," Bocoe says

"We have not that much day off since we were activated!" Decoe says.

"This is unfair!" Deoce says.

"Robots do need vacations too!" Bocoe says.

Eggman thinsk, "How about we can send them our regards?"

"Bokkun,make sure you send them a special message, and if they're not here make sure you leave it on the ship with a note," Eggman says.

Bokkun salutes, "Aye eye Dr. Eggman."

Then Bokkun flies off to find the ship.

Under the sea, the Freedom Fighters and Rachel are swimming in the sea to look for the Chaos Emerald. Tails is holding the Chaos Emerald while Eve is holding Sonic's hand so they can swim in the sea.

Tails says, "The Chaos Emerald's getting brighter. We must be getting closer!"

"This place looks amazing, and kind of dark," Eve says.

Rahcel looks ahead, "Hey look!"

Everyone stops swimming and look what's up ahead.

They all surprisingly say, "Woah!"

What they see is a large wreckage of the ship.

Eve suspects, "This must be the ship the guy in the diving shop told me about.

"It looks like that's where we'll find the Chaos Emerald, too," Tails says.

"Then what are we waitin' for? Let's go check it out," Sonic says.

"Let's go," Eve says.

Then they begin to swim to the wreckage. Sonia brings out her waterproof camera and takes pictures of the shipwreck

Meanwhile, Bokkun is flying on his jet back to find the ship. Finally, Bokkun is able to see the ship.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Bokkun happily says.

Bokkun decides to fly down to find the gang. However, neither Sonic, Eve, or any of the Freedom Fighters are on the ship.

"Huh?" Bokkun asks.

Bokkun looks to see Cheese and Jazz are the only ones on the boat and are sleeping.

"Aw, it's only those squirt, Cheese and Jazz. Sonic and Eve aren't on the ship, but they're supposed to be. Where could that be?" Bokkun says to himself.

Bokkun then brings out the TV and places it in the boat. Then he puts the note on it with some tape attached to it.

"Aw well, just leave it here and I'm sure they'll see it," Bokkun says.

Then he flies back to the ship where Dr. Eggman and the robots are.

Back on Eggman's boat, Eggman is relaxing what the robots are catering to him.

"I might as well take it easy for a while.

"Dr. Eggman, I'm back!" Bokkun calls out.

Eggman looks to see Bokkun landing on the ship and sits down.

"Sonic, Eve, and his friends aren't here. So I left the TV like you said," Bokkun says.

"Good work, hope they enjoy the care package when they get back. They're sure in for a big bang," Eggman says. Then maniacally laughs.

Entering the sunken ship, the group is amazed to see so much buried treasure. There are gold, jewels, and other kinds of treasures.

"It's beautiful," Rachel says.

"So the legend is true," Eve adds.

"It's amazing," Sonia adds.

Sonia then takes pictures of the gold and the inside of the ship.

"It's sparkling," Cream adds.

Tails says, "The signal from the Chaos Emerald is becoming even stronger. The Chaos Emerald is buried somewhere under all this gold. We'll have to dig through the treasure to find it."

"Oui. The emerald must be mixed in with all the gold and jewels," Antoine says.

"But that could take us forever to look through all this," Bunnie says.

Suddenly something is sticking out of the treasure.

"What's that?!" Rachel asks.  
Just then, a small red crab comes out of the treasure and is holding a White Chaos Emerald.

"Oh, no way!" Sonic shockly says.

"That crab got the Chaos Emerald," Eve says.

"You think he will give it to us," Manic asks.

The Crab stares at the gang.

Suddenly, Sonic says, "Hold it right there, Crab!"

The crab looks to see Sonic is glaring at him. The Crab then glares at him back.

"We need that Chaos Emerald. Drop it or I'll give you something to be crabby about," Sonic says, glaring at the crab.

The crab looks at Sonic and feeling uneasy. Then the crab tosses the Chaos emerald and flees. Amy catches the white Chaos Emerald.

"The crab ran away," Eve says.

"This vacation turned out to be very rewarding," Amy says.

"Now we have one more emerald," Cream happily says.

"Now we have six emeralds. We only need to find one more," Sonia says.

"So what do we do now?" Sonic asks.

Eve suddenly has an idea, "I know what we can do."

After getting back to the boat with the sixth Chaos Emerald, Eve, Rachel, and Sonia set the coordinates for where the ship is wrecked. Then, they collect some of the sunken treasure that is in there.

"This was a great idea. Now the people will be able to find the ship and the rest of the treasure," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I thought it would be nice for people to know that the legend is true and know where the ship is," Eve says.

"Um, Eve. I think we found something," Cream says.

"Huh?" Eve says, confused.

Eve and the others look to see Cream has found a TV.

"Don't tell me this is one of Bokkun's," Eve says.

"Let's turn it on and find out," Manic says.

"Manic wait!" Sonia cries.

But by that time, Manic turns on the Tv and Eggman appears on it.

On the tv, Eggman says, "Having a nice, vacation, Sonic? I hope you aren't. I hope you forget to use sunscreen and get burnt!"

"Oh great, it is one of Bokkun's tv sets and you know what that means," Eve says.

"You can say that again, but why would it be here?" Sonic asks.

"He probably left it here while we're under the sea," Amy says.

Eve grabs the Tv as Eggman on the set says, "And now, here's a little souvenir to remember your vacation by!"

Eve then throws it overboard and the tv set explodes.

"That takes care of that," Eve says.

"Yeah. Let's head back to shore and return the gear and turn in the jewels and photos," Rachel says.

After reaching back to shore, first; they head to the photoshop to have the picture distribute. Then they arrive at the rental shop to return the gear and tell the manager what they found.

"Whoa! I can't believe it! The legend of the sunken ship is true?" The manager asks in shock.

"Yeah. It's full of jewels and everything," Amy says.

Cream brings back the bag and shows some of the treasure, "We manage to bring some of it here. And Sonia took pictures of them. Eve also has the coordinates where the ship is."

Sonia places the pictures on the table.

"Well, I'll be. You did find the sunken ship after all. Even if the treasure is lost, I'll be happy to know the legend is true," The manager happily says.

The manager looks at the painting, ""I tried to find that ship for years. Thanks to you, I finally have proof that it was real. And now, we can find it too."

"Is there anything we can help you?" Sonic asks.

"I think I can handle things from here, but I do think you can help testify on your discovery," The manager says.

Eve smiles, "Will do."

Back on Ben's cruise ship, the ship sails on back to Station Square. Everyone is having dinner on the deck to enjoy the sunset together. The Freedom Fighters and Rachel tell the others about their adventures under the ocean.

"Wow! Sounds like you all had a wonderful adventure," Ben says.

"Yeah. After testifying, the guy from the diving store and other divers were able to find the treasure and the ship. He said that all of it will go to the museum," Sonic says.

"Then the guy at the store told us the most amazing story of all. Turns out the captain of the sunken ship was his great great grandfather," Eve says.

"That sounds amazing," Alice says.

"I'm glad we came here," Cream happily says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily says.

"I finally feel like we're on vacation after the adventure we had," Amy says.

"Yeah. and soon, we'll be back home with our families and friends," Sonic adds.

"Home also sounds nice after our trip, right Jazz," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz happily says.

The group continues to ride the cruise back to Station Square and then their next destination is New Mobotropolis.


	25. Chapter 25

Sonic Riders Saga Episode 1: Birds on Extreme Gears

One night, there is a large blimp with a red balloon. It's traveling and it has the lights on it. Traveling to the blimp from behind is what looks like the egg-mobile.

In an office of the blimp, there is a green hawk mobian with a yellow beak and long feathers on the back of his head, blue eyes, and white feathers on his chest. He is wearing white gloves with red, black and white colored cuffs with matching shoes and gray goggles with yellow lenses. He is holding a strange clear blue glowing cube and is staring at it.

Just then, a gray albatross with white feathers on the chest and stomach. He has black eyes with blue in the middle, and a yellow beak. He is wearing yellow gloves, a yellow necklace with gray bead on the end, yellow and black shoes, and yellow goggles.

He barges in and shouts, "Hey boss!"

That makes the hawk falls of his chair and drops the cube on the desk.

The albatross runs to the desk and slams his hands on the desk, "We've got some major trouble!"

Just then, a purple swallow with a yellow beak, blue eyes and black eye lashes, and whate patch of fur on her chest come in. She is wearing a sleeveless shirt, white pants, white gloves with gold wrist bands, a necklace with a red bead on it, a white bandana on her wear with yellow lens sunglasses.

She sternly says, "Storm! At least learn to knock before entering a room."

The bird name Storm shrugs it off and looks at the cube.

He picks it up, and says, "What's this?"

"Oh, is this…?" Storm asks, as Jet gets up.

The hawk says, "Yeah… that's when I took over things for my father."

The swallow walks in, "So, is this the key to the fabled Babylon garden?"

"I wonder… could it be true? Could our ancestors have left behind hidden treasure that's just waiting to be discovered?" Storm asks, astonished by this.

The hawk nods his head in reply.

The swallow walks to the cube and says, "Hmm."

Then attempts to grab it, but Storm stops her and takes it away.

"Uh-uh! If you get your greasy little hands on this, you'll probably use it in some crazy experiment of yours," Storm says.

"Oh, come on! I only want to look at it," The swallow says.

Annoyed, the hawk sits on the chair seeing his comrades arguing.

"You always say you ONLY want this, or that! Remember the teachings of our ancestors, Wave. 'Be careful what you asked for, ultimately you'll only get three true wishes," Storm says.

Annoyed and impatient, the hawk shouts, "Oh, be quiet!"

That cause the two to stop.

Then the hawk demands, "Why'd you burst in here anyway?!"

Storm tries to remember, "Well, uh… an egg… head? Egg… salad… no…"

The swallow, Wave, says, "Someone called Eggman wants to speak to you."

Storm pushes Wave away, "He told me that he has an interesting proposition for you."

But then Wave pushes him away, "Stop interrupting… Knock it off!"

The two then turn away from each other in a huff. The hawk lets out a sigh of annoyance.

Just then, Eggman walks in, "Ahem… am I interrupting anything?"

The three bird turn to see Eggman in the room now.

"So then, I heard you wanted to see me?" The hawk questions.

"Are you Jet, the legendary rogue? Your reputation precedes you. I've heard so much about your infamous group" Eggman asks.

The hawk Jet, shouts, "Enough! What do you want?"

"Well now, I heard a rumor, a rumor that you have the key to Babylon Garden. Now could this be true?" Eggman asks.

Eggman has his eyes turned to the cube, which Storm quickly hides behind his back.

Jet asks, "Huh? What's this key?"

Eggman laughs, "Ho ho ho ho! Really now, you don't have yo be so distrusting… Were you aware of this?! I imagine not, yet. The key to Babylon Garden is…"

Eggman walks to Jet and whispers what the key is.

That catches Jet's interest, "Heh. So let me get this straight, we just need to collect all these Chaos Emeralds, right?"

Eggman nods his head.

"Sounds easy," Jet says.

"You really think so, eh?" Eggman says

"What do you mean? Are you saying the Babylon Rogues aren't capable of stealing some puny emeralds?" Jet says, displeased.

"No, of course not. But… have you ever seen these characters before?" Eggman questions.

Eggman activates a projection from his wrist showing both Sonic and Eve.

The blue hedgehog called Sonic and the black and red hedgehog called Eve. And said to be the fastest creatures on Mobius. I've had many many dreadful encounters with these pests" Eggman says.

"Hmm, they maybe the fastest creatures on the ground, but in the air, with me and my Extreme Gear, those two are like rookies," Jet says.

"I wouldn't underestimate them, especially the female. From what I heard, those two are doing well on Extreme Gears, same with their friends. I also discovered that the seventh is in Future City," Eggman says.

"Hmm, so it's best not to underestimate them," Jet says.

But says in thought, "I have to admit, the hedgehog is kind of cute. Tough too."

Jet asks, "So, how are we supposed to get the seven emeralds."

Then smirks, "I know just a way to bring all the emeralds together. First, you need to find one for you and your team."

In a city known as Future City, it's full of large buildings with bright lights, roads that are in tubes and held by pillars. The city is known for being high tech with hoercars, boards, and other automobiles. The people and Mobians who live there are going on with their everyday lives. Among those who are visiting the city are, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Eve and Jazz, and her friends, Fiona and Nic walking on the street to find the seven Chaos Emerald. At the same time, three of them only have their Extreme Gear boards.

"This place is very nice. Thanks for inviting us to Future city," Eve says.

"It's no problem. It's great to see you. It's been so long," Fiona says.

"Too long for my case," Nic says.

"Yeah, but we still need to find the Chaos Emerald," Knuckles says.

"We know, but we can at least have some fun while we're here. Too bad you girls are the only ones who brought your," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I know," Knuckle says.

"Hmm, my radar system is jamming up again," Tails says, looking at his machine.

Suddenly, they hear the sound of something crashing. The group turns to see three figures riding on boards crashing through the window.

"What in the world was that?" Fiona asks.

Just then, Tails radar picks up the emerald where the three figures leave, "Guys, they have the emerald!"

Then the three figures leave the scene.

"Alright right, now we're talking," Sonic says.

"We got to stop them," Eve says.

Sonic and Eve jump off the sidewalk and land on the street below. At the same time, the robbers are riding on their boards to avoid the police who are chasing them. Sonic and Eve quickly get in front of the figures, but one of them fly past them. Knuckles is able to punch another one off the board. However, the figure grabs the board of the accomplice and leaves his board behind.

"Shoot," Knuckles shouts seeing the thief getting away.

Tails looks at the board to see a strange mark on it. That peaks his curiosity. It looks like an oil lamp seeping some kind of mist out of the spout.

Eve turns her head, "We have to go after them."

Sonic looks at the board that has hit the ground and smirks, "And I know how."

Eve has the exact idea. Both Sonic and Eve run down the street, throw their gears in the air and jump on it. Then the two ride on their Extreme Gears into the tunnel. Then the two ride past the two riders.

The leader who is ahead is really the hawk Jet, Eggman has talked to earlier. He turns his head behind to see Sonic and Eve riding around the cars and getting close to him. Jet continues to rise on his board, and Sonic and Eve catch up to him. Sonic and Jet soon hit each other with their boards, and neither one are going to give in. Sonic and Eve then swerve in front of the hawk.

"Oh not bad," The hawk says, impressed by the performance.

Sonic and Eve look behind them to see the hawk isn't behind them.

"What the?" Sonic asks. Then looks up.

The hawk is in the air and speed down super fast with the wind current.

Eve says, "Sonic, look lout!"

Eve manages to dodge out of the way, but Sonic is knocked out of the board and into the air. Then lands on the ground. The hawk looks back to see he has give Sonic the drop.

He says, "Hmph, so you're supposed to be the fastest thing alive."

"I know that I am," Eve says.

"Huh?" Jet asks.

He looks behind to see Eve is on his tail.

Jet says in thought, "So Eggman is right, I shouldn't underestimate them, especially her. However, I have to find a way to lose her."

Jet continues to ride on hos board away from the scene with Eve on his tail. The other board is able to be turned to the other thieves and they ride away.

Sonic gets up to see Eve is still after them.

Sonic calls out, "Eve, come back!"

Sadly, Eve is long gone by now.

"Great. Eve's gone and we lost those guys with the emerald," Knuckle says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Eve will catch up to them. But still, who are they?" Fiona says.

"That's something we need to find out," Nic says.

"You're right. We already got six emeralds and those guys made off with the last one. We need to head back to New Mobotropolis when Eve gets back," Sonic says.

"Ig Eve gets back," Knuckles says.

"Aw, don't be so negative. I'm sure Eve will catch up with those robbers," Nic says.

"Even if she didn't we can hope she can at least find a clue to who they are and why they want the emerald," Fiona says.

"I sure hope so," Sonic says.

Down the road of Future City, Eve continues to chase after the hawk and his colleagues to take back what they stole and ask them a few questions. On the two other boards, reveal to be Wave and Storm. They look behind to see Eve is still chasing them.

"That girl just won't give up," Wave says.

"What shall we do, Boss? She is sure to catch up with us," Storm asks.

"Hmm, I have an idea," Jet says.

The two nod their heads and they follow their leader. Eve continues to chase after them and goes through a dark tunnel. Eve comes out but to find the birds are gone.

"Huh? Where they go?" Eve asks.

Eve quickly looks up to see the three higher up and speed down while carrying an air current that is three times larger, faster, and harder than one border can use. The three borders are so quickly that they zoom past Eve making her fall out of her board. Suddenly, Eve ends up falling off the street and falling down. Eve looks with gasps to see the ground getting closer.

And then something shocking happens, Jet speeds down and catches Eve before she hits the ground. Eve looks up to see the face of the green hawk. He then flies down and grabs Eve's Extreme Gear. The bird then places Eve along with her board on the ground. Eve looks up to see the bird who not only knocked her out of her board, but also saves her.

The hawk says, "Hmm, you really are fast and good with your gear. Here's a little advice, to become the fastest on Extreme Gear, you have to become one with the wind. Otherwise, you might as well kiss the ground. See you later."

"But who are you?" Eve asks.

The hawk doesn't say a word and begins to activate his board.

Then answers, "Jet. My name is Jet."

Then he flies away on his Extreme Gear. Eve is shocked and astonished to see the actions he performs.

All Eve manages to say, "Wow! He's really is gone, and he sure is one with the wind."

Eve shakes her head, "My head also hurts too, those three hit me kind of hard."

In the hotel room of Future City, Sonic is talking to Sally on the video phone while the others are waiting for Eve to come back.

"Eve is still gone?" Sally asks over the phone.

"Yeah. She's been gone for a while now. I'm thinking about looking for her," Sonic says.

"It's probably a good idea. Were you able to find out anything about the three robbers?" Sally asks.

"No, the police didn't get a good look at them. Not even the security camera. They said that they came in fast and shut down the system. Then stole the emerald and got away on their Extreme Gears," Sonic says.

"Hmm, those three must be specialist if they're able to use Extreme Gears the way they did. I'll talk to you tomorrow to see if anything comes up," Sally says.

"Right. Night Sal," Sonic says.

"Goodnight Sonic," Sally says.

Then the screen turns off. Sonic sighs and falls to the bed.

"Eve sure has been gone for a long time, maybe we should search for her," Fiona says.

"Yeah. It's pretty late too," Nic says.

"Then let's go search for her," Knuckles says.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Sonic walks over and opens the door to reveal Eve holding her board and looking pretty tired.

"Eve!" Sonic happily says.

Eve yawns with a smile, "Hi Sonic, I'm back."

"Glad to see you're back, but it looks like you can use some sleep," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I had a pretty rough time with those birds," Eve says.

"We'll discuss about this in the morning. Right now, it's time to get some sleep," Fiona says.

Everyone decides to turn in for the night and get a good night's rest.

The next day, Sonic, Eve, and their friends are having breakfast in the hotel. They are sitting on a large table close to the window and wants to hear Eve's side to the story.

"Alright Eve, think you can tell us what happened last night?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah. You practically took off without us," Knuckle says.

"Sorry about that, but I was trying to find out something about those birds," Eve says.

"Yeah, but it's too bad you couldn't get the emerald back from them. The police search everywhere, but couldn't find them," Fiona says.

"So tell us girl, what happened?" Nic adds.

"Right, I was chasing those birds and went through a tunnel, but they were gone. They ended up using the same wind blast like before, but they all did it together, and I feel off the board and off the road and almost crashed to the ground. And then this green hawk, Jet, he saved me," Eve says.

"He did?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah. He caught me and my board and placed me on the ground. He then flew off on his Extreme Gear with his friends," Eve says.

"Hmm, I wonder who those guys were," Knuckles replies.

"Hmm… that mark," Tails says.

Tails remembers the mark that is on the Extreme Gear Board of one of the robbers.

"Mark?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. There was a mark on the board of those guys we ran into last night," Tails says.

Then begins to think, "Babylon?"

"Babylon?" The group asks.

"Yes. The mark of the Babylon Rogues. A long time ago, there was a floating island known as Babylon Garden," Tails says.

"You mean there was another floating island like Angel Island?" Eve asks.

"Yes. There was," Tails says.

Fiona says, "I have heard of them. They're supposed to be legendary thieves and speciality with Extreme Gear."

"No wonder they're so good. I heard of them and Babylon Garden. Supposedly, robbers lived on that island," Nic says.

"Woah!" Eve says.

"Yes. According to rumors… this 'legendary' band, the Babylon Rogues were great thieves as Fiona pointed out. Legend also says that the Babylon Rogues incurred the wrath of the Gods because of their crimes and that the island was cast into the depths of the earth. After that, supposedly the Babylonians were then scattered for all time, never to be found. But they say that the Babylon Rogues' treasure still remains on that island waiting to be discovered. Like Fiona also said, there are also rumors that the Babylon Rogues were Extreme Gear Specialists."

"Wow! Those guys are really legendary," Eve says.

"Still, how can a plank like that just float?" Knuckles asks.

Tails answers, "That's easy to explain. According to Kutta-Joukowski Lift Theorem, the control surface flow is balanced by the inverse kinetic of the…"

All this makes Knuckles confused and shouts, "Stoooop!" And interrupts Tails.

He then shouts in anger, "I get it, okay?! It just floats and that's good enough for me!"

Soon Fiona and Nic begins laughing making Knuckles look at them with a confused look.

"Sorry Knuckles, but that was just too funny," Fiona says.

"So those three are really part of the legendary Babylon Rogues who were never found. They're not only great thieves, but also experts of using Extreme Gears," Eve says.

"That's going to be heard to fight them, or find them for that matter," Sonic says.

"But it seems we have gathered enough information to know who we're dealing with," Fiona says.

"You're right, but it seems that they're a challenge especially with that strong windy whip flash they gave us last night," Eve says.

Sonic rubs his head, "You can say that again."

"But why do they want the emerald?" Knuckles asks.

"That's something we need to find out," Sonic says.

"But how are we going to find out what they're up to. We don't even know where they are or what they're up to," Fiona says.

"Yeah. It's not like a clue is just going to come up on the television or something," Sonic says. Then laughs a little.

Suddenly, the TV changes the channel to reveal Dr. Eggman who maniacally laughs.

The group turns their heads in shock, "Eggman!"

On the TV, Eggman says, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome everyone! I hope you're all ready for a show. We've got an exciting event just for you."

Then Eggman laughs.

After that, Eggman says, "Since you all seem so bored. I've put up a little event to spice things up! I call it the 'EX World Grand Prix!' A tournament to see who's the best of the best with Extreme Gear! Not just a race...but a special race to see who's team is the fastest. And...these are no-holds-barred!" All contestants have to be in a team of three and will pay a single entry fee of one Chaos Emerald and the winner takes it all! There will be practice races throughout the week. At the last day of the Grand Prix will be big time. So, let's see who among you dares to meet this Challenge!"

Then changes the channel back to the previous one.

"Eggman again!" Sonic exclaims.

"Oh no!" Nic says, face palming her head.

"This can't be good," Tails adds.

Eve groans, "What is Dr. Eggman up to this time?!"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Nic says.

"Especially since the Chaos Emeralds are not only the fee, but they're also the prize," Knuckles says.

"Yeah, but we have all six of them," Eve says.

"Yeah. Eggman doesn't have a chance," Sonic says.

Suddenly the TV changes to Eggman's channel again.

Dr. Eggman says, "And there's more! Before I forget, I'll present the current Team Contestant. This team, they're hot, the best racers I could find!"

Then the TV shows the team and shows each play. First, they show Storm on his yellow Extreme Gear. Then Wave on her purple Extreme Gear. Finally, it shows Jet on his green Extreme Gear. Each of them show their data. Sonic and Eve becomes shocked to see the green hawk.

"Hey that!" Sonic shockly says, seeing the green hawk.

Eve says, "That's the hawk from last night."

"That's the guy?" Fiona asks.

"That's him. He was the one who not only knocked me off the board, but also saved me and who took the Chaos Emerald last night," Eve says.

"You don't suppose the Babylon Rogues and Dr. Eggman are working together?" Fiona asks.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they are," Knuckles says.

Sonic says, "Hmm, The EX World Grand Prix, huh?"

"I know that look Sonic. You're thinking about entering," Eve says.

"You know it," Sonic says.

Eve says, "Well if you're in, then I'm in too."

"You can count me in," Tails says.

"We in if you are," Fiona says.

"I sure like to join this event," Nic says.

Knuckles says, "I guess I'll join if you guys are."

"Great. We already got two teams on our side. Team Sonic and Team Treasure," Sonic says.

"Yes, but we need to get the Chaos Emeralds," Eve says.

"You're right," Sonic says.

"Which means, We'll need to head to Angel Island before the race."

"And go practice our racing," Eve says.

"Then let's do this," Sonic says.


	26. Chapter 26

Sonic Riders Saga Episode 2: Extreme Gear Team Assembles

After getting the Chaos Emeralds from Angel Island, the group decides to head to New Mobotropolis about the situation with the Babylon Rogues and Dr. Eggman's special competition. They all meet in the Royal Meeting Room. Sally, and the other Freedom Fighters are there too. The Chaotix, Saffron, and Julie-Su

"So you see, those Babylon Rogues are entering the Extreme Gear Tournament Eggman set up, that's why they took the Chaos Emerald from Future City," Sonic says.

"Hmm, so we're dealing with birds who specializes in Extreme Gears and are great thieves," Hershy says.

"They're not going to be easy to catch," Geoffrey says.

"Yes. Considering that Dr. Eggman's announcement has been broadcasted all over Mobius," Sally says.

"Wouldn't be surprised if this is a get rich scheme," Sonic says.

"Or is doing this to collect racing data from us, considering we have the Chaos Emeralds," Eve says.

"Other than the information, Tails, Fiona, and Nic told us, that doesn't explain how Dr. Eggman and the Babylon Rogues are connected," Eve says.

"The only thing that we can come up with that Eggman wants the Chaos Emeralds and knowing Sonic's hmm, interest in competition, getting him to compete will be easy," Fiona says.

Sonic bluntly says, "Thanks a lot Fiona."

"But what can we do?"Amy asks.

"Yeah. Still, what is Dr. Eggman really after?" Knuckles asks.

"It will be hard to figure out if we don't have any other leads. All we know is that Dr. Eggman is working with those Babylon Rogues," Vector says.

"Maybe we can get the information from them?" Charmy suggests.

"That might not be easy. I wouldn't be surprised if Eggman told them about us, especially me and Sonic," Eve says.

"The way I see it, our only chance is to enter Eggman's EX World Grand Prix ourselves. It's a good thing we have those who have been riding gear," Sally says.

"Yeah. Sonic, Knuckles, and I are one team while Eve, Nic and Fiona are another," Tails says.

Amy says, "Cream and I can be a team, we've been practicing."

"I'm sure I can handle being Eggman's competition, it will be fun," Cream says.

"But you need one more teammate," Nic says.

Cream turns to Julie-Su, "Ms. Su, will you be part of our team."

"Hmm, I haven't road on an Extreme Gear much, but I'm willing to give it a try. Count me in," Julie-Su says.

"Thanks, glad to have you on our team," Amy says.

"So what's your team name?" Julie-Su asks.

"We'll be calling ourselves Team Rose," Amy says.

"Sounds good," Cream says.

"Sure," Julie-Su replies.

Sonic then turns to Antoine, "Yo Ant, you wanna join us."

"Uh, I don't know. You remember the last time I have ridden on a board," Antoine nervously says.

"Yeah. Antoine broke his arms, and well, both of his legs," Rotor says.

Sonia raises her hand, "Manic and I can join the contest."

"And I'll be on your team if you like," Bunnie says.

"Gladto have you on board. Get it," Manic says.

Sonia sighs, "Yes Manic. I get it."

"So what your team will be called?" Rotor asks.

"We'll be called Team Fighters," Manic says.

"We decided to use it because of us being Freedom Fighters," Sonia says.

"Sounds good to me," Bunnie says.

"The Chaotix will be able to help you with this," Vector says.

"Actually Vector, I have another assignment for you, Espio, and Charmy, and it's something only you three can do. You'll need Nicole's help for it as well," Sally says.

"Of course, what would you like us to do?" Espio asks.

"Well, Dr. Eggman will be busy with the preparations for his Grand Prix, you three could sneak in his lair and find out anything about Eggman's plan. Even though, Eggman might be after the Chaos Emeralds, I can't help but feel there's more to his plan than it appears," Sally says.

"Sounds good, we'll sneak into Eggman's lair and see if there's anything we can find," Vector says.

"And make sure you download all the information into Nicole. Make sure you get all of it," Sally says.

"No problem Sally," Vector says.

"We'll get the information no trouble," Charmy happily says.

"Remember, we need to be careful. Eggman's base is probably filled with robots and a strong security system," Espio says.

Mighty says, "And don't worry, Ray and I will race representing Team Chaotix."

"Y-yeah," Ray happily says.

"Sounds good, but you need one more to be on the team," Vector says.

"Not me. I never rode on an Extreme Gear before. I'll probably crash," Saffron sadly says.

But smiles, "But I promise I'll be rooting for you."

"We still need one more to be our team member," Mighty says.

"Maybe I can help you," A female voice speaks up.

The group looks around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Up here Fighters," The voice says again.

The group looks up to see the chandelier to see Rouge hanging upside down from it.

"Rouge?" Eve asks, confused.

Fiona bitterly ask, "How long have you been up here?"

"And how did you manage to get in here?" Nic adds.

"Justin the neighborhood when I saw Dr. Eggman's announcement and the fee to get in. I suspect you would be trying to get in the contest so I decided to see if I can lend you a hand," Rouge says.

"Rouge, while I don't appreciate sneaking into the meeting and in my family's castle for that matter, I think you can help. Have you ride on an Extreme Gear before?" Sally says.

"I'm a bat of many talents. I have my own gear and have been riding it too," Rouge says.

Fiona mutters, "I'll bet she stole that gear too."

"I heard that," Rouge stenly says.

"So are you in?" Eve asks.

"Sure. I hope you don't mind letting me hold on to one of the Chaos Emeralds," Rouge says.

Nic rolls her eyes, "Oh brother."

"And we still need one more team since we got six of them," Eve says.

Sally says, "Actually, I'm planning on being in the competition, if Hershye and Geoffrey don't mind joining me."

"I don't mind," Geoffrey says.

"I would love ot. It sounds exciting," Hershey adds.

"Then we'll be Team Acorn. That will be six team and only one team of rogues," Sally says.

"Yeah. Those birds won't even stand a chance," Sonic says.

"Then it's best we get started and head over to where the practice tracks are going to be at," Sally says.

In the city of Future City, then Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix have arrived. They make sure to have the Chaos Emeralds they have locked away until the competition. Right now, they have themselves registered and signed up to be in the practice competition.

"Alright, according to the race courses. There different race courses in different areas of Mobius. The first area will be in Future City. There will be one in the desert, the Hobo-mobo jungle, and the Icy Tandura," Sally says.

"What about the course of the Grand Prix?" Charmy asks.

"According to the map, it said that it will travel from Future City, across the desert, through the Great Forest… and stops in front of New Mobotropolis," Sally says.

"New Mobotropolis? Does your dad and mom know that Eggman is using the city for a finish line for a race?" Sonic asks.

"Um I asked him about. Eggman said he promised that he could have trouble and it will be good for the people to have excitement," Sally says.

"And surprisingly your parents decide to let him have the race here as long as he got in trouble," Eve says.

"My parents don't want to take chances in case Dr. eggman or his robots cause any trouble, so he said that during the race he'll have the guards around the city and the stands," Sally says.

"Good idea," Geoffrey says.

"We're just glad your dad is willing to do something about it," Sonic says.

"He said something about learning to trust Dr. Eggman since the last hime he did, so he decided to stay one step of him," Sally says,

Eve grins, "Your dad is awesome, Sal."

"Just want to make sure his city and citizens are safe," Sally says with a smile.

"Now that we got that settled, how about we go participate in these practice races," Rouge says.

"I'm in for a friendly competition," Eve replies.

"Then let's go," Sonic says.

The group head to the track to have a race. Some of them decides to wait to tune up their gears and study the tracks. Vector, Charmy, and Espio.

At the starting line of the Future City's race course are Sonic Knuckles, Eve, Fiona, Rouge, Mighty, Amy, Cream, , Sonia, Bunnie, Sally and Geoffrey,

"So this is the starting line for the first race course. Have to admit, it's an interesting course," Rouge says.

"It will be awesome to ride on that course," Amy says.

"I can't wait, it's going to be fun,"

"Yeah. Fun," Knuckles says.

Then bumps into someone. Knuckles and the other Mobian fall down as they bump into each other. When Knuckles looks up, he becomes shocked to see Storm, the Babylon Rogue from last night. Storm looks at Knuckles and stunned as well.

They both exclaim as they get up on their feet, "It's you!"

Starom angrily says, "I'll make sure to pay you back for this!"

"Hah! I let you get away last time, but definitely not today!" Knuckles says in anger.

But Storm says, "Why wait til later you little punk? I'll pay you back tenfold, now!"

In a matter of seconds, Knuckles and Strom are fighting each other in the combat of fists. The two keep punching the others. They both are proven to be strong, but also have short tempers.

"Knuckles! This is no time to be picking a fight!" Eve says.

"Yeah. Cut it out Knuckles!" Sonic says.

"Not until I teach this punk a lesson," Knuckles says.

"I'll show you, you little pipsqueak. Is that supposed to be some kind of punch," Storm says.

Then runs to Knuckles with a fist.

"Nice try, buddy!" Knuckles says, dodging the attack and smacks him on the head.

The battle is beginning to get heated.

"Knuckles knock it off!" Sally says.

"Come on mate, it's not worth it," Geoffrey adds.

"Cut it out Storm!"Someone shouts.

Sonic and the others look to see Jet, and the other bird named Wave running to where their friend is.

"Storm, this isn't the time to be picking a fight with someone," Wave says.

But neither one of them is listening to their friends.

"Lunkhead," Wave mutters.

"Knucklehead," Sonic adds.

"I don't like this, there has to be a way to stop them," Cream worriedly says.

Eve sighs, "Looks like I'll have to take care of this."

"What can you do?" Wave asks.

"You might as well stand back, this is when Eve gets serious," Sonic answers.

Eve walks up to the fighting lunkheads. Before Knuckles can swing his fist, Eve grabs Knuckles by his wrists and flips them over her head. Knuckles gets slammed into the ground. Eve then grabs Storm and does it the same way, but in a different direction.

Eve dusts off her hands, "That's just about does it."

Soon, the group of friends begin laughing. Jet and Wave begin to laugh as well.

"That was too funny," Wave says.

"Yeah. Never thought Storm getting his butt whooped by a girl," Jet says.

Knuckles sits up and turns to Eve, "Hey! Why you did that for?! I was about to beat that jerk!"

"Yeah. Right. If it wasn't for your friend, I would have clobbered you," Storm says.

"Whaaaaat?!" Knuckles screams in anger.

Wave shouts, "Will you two blockheads cut it out?!"

"If you two want to have a battle, take it somewhere else or do it at the race, which will be starting soon," Eve sternly adds.

Just then, a small robot that looks like a Chao appears. The little creature looks like a Chao, but it's metal, and has a propeller on it's head,

The robot announces, "The race is about to start! All signed participant, please get to your position!"

"Woah! A robot Chao?" Sonic asks in surprise.

"Yes. I'm the announcer, reporter, and your eyes in the sky, Omochao. It's a pleasure to meet you all," Omochao says.

"It's nice to meet you," Eve says.

"You too. The race is about to start so all racers who signed up must get to the starting line with your Extreme Gears," Omochao says.

Knuckles glares at Storm, "The track then! We'll settle this there!"

"Looking forward to it," Storm says.

"Come on, let's get to the line before you two begin another brawl," Wave says.

"You said it," Amy agrees.

Everyone begins to gather at the starting line with their Extreme Gear. In a strange light across the tracks are the Freedom Fighters and all the Rogues who have signed up for the first practice race.

Omochao says, "Hello race fans, welcome to the first race of the EX World Grand Prix. I'm Omochao and I'll be your eye in the sky. Here you'll be seeing different racRemember everything goes in this race. Just remember to stay on the track and follow the course."

Then says, "Racers, start your gears."

The racers hold out their gears and are ready to race.

"Omochao announces, "On your mark… Get set…"

The players begins to walk away a few feet from the starting line.

Then Omochao shouts, "GO!"

Eve shouts, "Let's go!"

Everyone runs to the starting line, throw their gears and hope on. With that, they begin their race by going downward on the road of the race track.

Song:

I'm falling free

In the wind

In the wind

Free to be me

In the wind

In the wind

The racers race down a hill and on to the streets of Future City. Each one is determined to win.

Song:

What would it feel like to be speed of light

And rule the night and day

Watch as it passes by

The masses try you

But they just can't keep up

As the racers race on the track the audience are watching it amazement.

Song:

Into the free

Into the me

Into the ever knowin'

Felt so refrained

Felt so constrained

But now

I'm breaking out and

Coming at the first of the group, Jet and the Babylon taking the lead with Eve and Sonic team close behind them

Song:

I'm falling free

In the wind

In the wind

Free to be me

In the wind

In the wind

Sonic and Eve speed on their gears fast and are close to passing Storm and Wave.

Song:

Beg, borrow, steal

You made your deal

And with no hesitation

Crawl, walk, or run

You've had your fun

Of which is very certain

The racers curved to when they reach a corner. In a matter the estimated time, Eve is able to fly past two of the Rogues and closing in on one, Jet. And with Sonic close behind her.

Song:

Into the free

Into the me

Into the ever knowin'

Felt so constrained

Felt so in pain

But now

I'm breaking out and

Jet turns his head to see Sonic and Eve are closing in on him. Jet smirks and is actually impressed how good they are on the gears, but that's not going to stop him winning this race.

Song:

I'm falling into the free

To the free

Free to be me

I am free

I am free

Sonic, Eve, and Jet are ahead of the racers and are neck and neck with each other.

Song:

I'm free

Free

Watching from the screen, Tails and the others are watching the race and are excited.

Tails shouts, "Yes."

"They're doing great!" Hershey says.

"That's Sonic and Eve for you," Rotor adds.

Back on the tracks, the racers are still racing while Sonic, Eve, and Jet are leading and racing to be first.

Song:

I'm falling free

In the wind

In the wind

Free to be me

In the wind

In the wind

Eve looks to see a long railing and decides to go on it. She turns her board to the side as she goes on and rides over the track. Sonic sees a speed boost on it and rides on it. Jet then jumps on a ramp and flies in the air.

Song:

What would it take

For you to make

A simple speed transition

Into the known

From the unknown

And feed this wild temptation

Sonic sees a speed boost on it and rides on it. Jet then jumps on a ramp and flies in the air.

` Song:

Into the free

Been starving me

Into the ever knowin'

Felt so constrained

Felt so ashamed

But now

I'm breaking out and

I'm living in

Just then, the three land from their routes and racing side by side.

Song:

In the free

In the free

Free to be me

I am free

I am free

The three racers continue to speed on their Extreme Gears and losing sight of the other racers.

I'm falling free

In the wind

In the wind

Free to be me

In the wind

In the wind

Song:

I'm falling free

In the wind

In the wind

Free to be me

In the wind

In the wind

The three look ahead to see a huge ramp on it with the same idea they ride on it and jump on their gears.

Song:

I'm free

The three racers fly in the air and land on the tracks as they continue to race for the finish line.

Omochao announces, "Wow! The race is very exciting that the crowd is going wild. Ahead of the racers and closing in on the finish line are Jet the Hawk Sonic the Hedgehog, and Eve the Hedgehog. And boy, are they on fire!"

On the race track and closing in on the finish line, Sonic, Eve, and Jet are the only ones ahead and are getting closer on the finish line.

Jet looks at the two hedgehogs and says, "Those two are good, but I can't lose."

Sonic and Eve continue to race against the Babylon Rogue leader.

In a secret station in the bleachers, Dr. Eggman is watching the tracks and see the racers are doing well.

Eggman smirks, "Looks like the crowd is loving this. I think it's time to give them a little surprise to add more excitement to Extreme Gears. And maybe wiping those hedgehogs out of the race."

Dr. Eggman presses the button on the armchair for his little surprise.

On the tracks close to the finish line. Tall pulls comes out and each of them are holding two strong cords with a spike ball on each side. Soon, they begin to spin fast along with the spiky balls raising in the air. Everyone gasps in surprise to see what is happening.

Omochao announces, "Oh my gosh! It looks like spiky balls have appeared on the track and spinning fast. And our first three racers are coming this way."

Sonic, Eve, and Jet ride closer to the finish line.

Eve asks, "Uh, did Omochao said spiky balls?"

"Come on, that sounds crazy," Jet replies.

"And she's right. Look up ahead," Sonic points out.

The three racers look ahead and becomes stunned to see the spinning spiky balls is spinning around and they are approaching it.

Sonic shouts, "Look out!"

When the three arrive, they twist, turn, and spin as they try to dodge. To make matters difficult, they are having trouble getting to the finish line with so much spiky balls in the way. Everyone is clapping and cheering to see the excitement and the skills of the three racers. The three racers continue to dodge and move away from the spiky balls to not get struck by the balls.

After maneuvering, they are able to get out of the spiky ball trap unharmed. In fact, they are flying so fast as they hope to try to not get themselves hit. Finally, all three of them cross the finish line, that it's hard to tell who crossed it first. The three end up losing their balance and falls into the fountain close by.

Omochao shouts, "I can't believe it, it's a photo finish. We'll have to watch a retake to see who is the winner of this first race. But first, let's check on our three first racers to see if they're alright."

In the fountain, Sonic, Eve, and Jet are sitting in the sountain being soaked and wet with their Extreme Gears inside. Jet is also getting soaked by a fish squirting out water on his head.

"Some race this turns out to be. Is Eggman trying to spike us or something?" Sonic says.

"Yeah. And now I'm wet," Eve says.

"You said it, and I hate getting my feathers wet," Jet says.

"At least we crossed the finish line and away from those spiky balls," Eve says.

Omochao flies over and happily says, "Hello racers, You all have successfully crossed the finish line. How do you feel?"

"Soaked," Sonic answers.

"Wet," Eve adds.

"Drenched," Jet adds.

"I can see. But how do you feel about the race?" Omochao asks.

"It was exciting, but that spiky ball at the finish line was a surprise," Eve says.

"Yeah. Is Eggman trying to bring more excitement to the fans or trash us racers?" Sonic adds.

"I say both," Eve says.

"Well, I guess our three racers are excited, but not happy for this extra surprise. Now, let's look at the screen to see who is the official winner," Omochao happily says.

Everyone looks at the screen to see what is appearing. They see the three racers coming closer at the finish line in slow motion and closer to see who has come first. When they got a winner, Omochao looks at the screen.

Omochao happily screams, "Wow! I don't believe it! It's amazing! It's a tie between Jet the Hawk and Eve the Hedgehog! We have two winners for this race! And who knows what the next race will be like for the past week! Remember to stay in tune to see what happens in the Grand Prix! This is Omochao signing out!"

Sometime later, all the racers are in a workshop in Future City. It's where the racers are able to check their Extreme Gears and get some rest and snacks. At one of the workshops tables Eve is fixing up her Extreme Gear and see if there isn't any damages.

Sonic, Tails Knuckles, Fiona, and Nic walk over.

"Hey sis, you're checking on that gear?" Sonic asks.

"Yep. And I just about finished. Nothing seems to be wrong with it, but it will need to be dried until the next race," Eve says.

"Well, that's good. What was that Eggman threw at us?" Sonic says.

"He probably did that to knock you and Eve out of the race," Knuckles suspects.

"Maybe, but Jet was almost attacked too. So maybe Eggman kept that information from him as well," Eve says.

"If he does that on the track it will draw a crowd," Fiona says.

"Yes. We still have days left before the Grand Race, so we should pack up and move to the next race course. We can only hope Eggman doesn't give us a hard time, especially when we get to New Mobotropolis," Eve says.

Traveling in the blimp to the next destination, Jet is still drying himself from falling into the fountain with the towel on the feathers on his head. He grumbles in anger about Eggman's stunt and his feathers getting wet.

Wave walks in with Storm besides her.

Wave asks, "How are you feeling Jet?"

"Soaked and annoyed? Eggman nearly pummel me and my gear!" Jet says angrily.

"I know. You think he would give us a warning about his little tricks," Wave says.

"Yeah. Eggman's right about one thing, those hedgehogs and his friends are not to be underestimated," Jet says.

"Yeah. That Sonic and Eve are tough. Eve actually got close to beating you," Storm says.

"I know, that uh, Eve is sure is something," Jet says. Then he places the towel on his neck and walks to the window.

Wave walks to Jet and notices the slight red on his cheeks.

"I have to agree, that Eve is good. I saw her maninancing her own gear," Wave says.

"True, but skills, and a good gear isn't enough to win a race," Jet says.

Storm asks, "Um, since when you have taken an interest in someone."

"What can I say, that girl earns my respect," Jet says.

Wave grins a little, "You like her, don't you Jet?"

Jet faces the window with his beak slightly has redness on it.

He mutters, "Shut up Wave."

At Eggman's base, the Chaotix, Vector, Charmy, and Espio are looking past a large boulder to see the base that is guarded by robots. They know that it's the only way for them to find the information they need to see what is Eggman's up to. This will be a very important mission for them.

Free: Sonic Free Riders


	27. Chapter 27

Sonic Riders Saga Episode 3: The Bittersweet Rivalry

A few days have gone by, and the practice racing have been going well without any trouble. Of course, that doesn't stop Sonic, Eve, and the others from being worried about Dr. Eggman's involvement in the competition. They Freedom Fighters are now in the Mobo Hobo Jungle close to where the starting line is.

"Okay, we haven't heard from the Chaotix for a while and don't even know if they got anything," Sonic says.

Eve says, "And we're running out of time. The Grand Prix race is the day after tomorrow."

"I do hope they're alright. We need to know what Dr. Eggman is up to," Cream says.

"And we will. We just need to keep racing until Vector and the others can get back," Sally says.

"I wonder how those Babylon Rogues are doing?" Rouge asks.

"When did that come up?" Bunnie asks.

"I'm just saying. Instead of worrying so much about Dr. Eggman, we should be worrying about the Babylon Rogues. If those three are working with Dr. Eggman we should be worried about them, not about that overgrown egg," Rouge says.

"I have to admit, she's right," Sonia says.

"Yeah. We're not even sure if those three are working with that wacko," Manic says.

Sonic yawns, "How about we put a hold on this little meeting and go practice. The next practice race begins in an hour."

"I guess you're right. We'll worry about the race and then we can worry about the Rogues. Still, I have to wonder what Jet and his friends are up to," Eve says.

Meanwhile, Jet is sitting on his chair while looking at the cube. He is still wondering what this cube will unlock. Also, if it has the key to find Babylon Garden.

Just then, Storm burst in, "Boss!"

Jet yelps and falls off his chair again and drops the cube as well.

Storm slams his hand on the table, "We came as fast as we could!"

Jet groans as he gets up on his feet.

Wave walks in, "Storm, stop barging in! Try knocking next time."

"Sorry, but it's supposed to be urgant," Storm says.

"I know,but you can at least have some manners. You lack in manners as you lack in skills on your gear," Wave says.

"Lack?" Storm asks, stunned.

"Will you two knock it off!" Jet shouts.

Wave and Storm turn to each other.

"Now let's get down to business," Jet says.

Wave and Storm wait patiently.

Jet says, walking to the window, "I believe our colleague, Eggman… He's gotta be hiding something. And you know… I don't like secrets, so I've got a job for you, Storm!"

Jet then turns his head around to have the others.

"Sure!" Storm answers.

"I want you to sneak into Eggman's base and find out what's he hiding there! Mare sure you look carefully!" Jet says.

"You got it, boss!" Storm salutes.

Then begins to make his way.

But Jet says, "Hey, before you go… Bring something back, or don't return at all!"

"Yes sir!" Storm answers, running to the door.

Storm slams the door closed, and the photo falls on Jet. Storm becomes so angry that he stomps and kicks around the room. Wave quickly leaves the room before she gets struck by Jet's rage.

At the jungle, Sonic and Eve are working on their performances. Knuckles, Tails, Fiona, and Nic are watching them fly across the course.

"Wow! Look at them go! They're like amazing. They'll beat those Rogues for good," Fiona says.

"Yep. I reckon the prize is in the bag," Nic says.

"We shouldn't get too carried away. Remember, Eggman said anything goes in this race and those rogues Will do anything to win," Knuckles says.

"You're right. We don't know what they're up to until they make their next move," Tails says.

Meanwhile, Jet is laying on the ground relaxing and getting some fresh air. However, Wave is doing the exact opposite.

Wave walks back and forth as she worriedly says, "Oh… oh boy, oh boy, oh boy…"

Jet tries to ignore Wave's concern and turns her head.

Wave stops and asks, "Hmm, what's taking Storm so long?"

Jet sits up, "Just sit down and relax. Chill, Wave."

"Really. Jet! How can you be so relaxed at a time like this?" Wave asks in anger.

The begins to lecture Jet, "Don't you see? As the leader, you've got responsibilities. Some you understand, but you…"

Wave continues to lecture Jet about his leadership. However, Jet is so annoyed and bored by it, he doesn't listen to a word Wave says. Jet turns away covering his years. Then notices something. He sees Sonic and Eve jump off the ramp and fly in the air as they perform a three sixty.

Jet smirks, and says, "Hmm, I think it's time for a little fun."

Jet slowly gets up and sneaks away from Wave as she continues to lecture with her eyes closed. By the time Wave finishes and opens her eyes, she discovers Jet isn't at the same place anymore.

"Huh? Jet?" Wave replies.

Wave turns to see Jet hopping into the tree branches and away from the scene.

Wave shouts, "Hey Jet! You get back here! Right now!"

Wave slouches her shoulders, "Why do I even bother? Unless I take charge, nothing ever gets done here."

Wave then picks up her Extreme Gear and leaves Jet behind to head to the race track.

Meanwhile, Nic, Fiona, Knuckles, and Tails are watching Sonic and Eve performing on the practice track and performing tricks.

The announcement says, "The semifinal races will begin in 10 minutes! Please convene at the gate prior to that time."

Sonic then jumps off the board and performs a backflip and his Extreme Gear spins. Then Sonic grabs his gear and lands on the ground. Eve jumps. She performs a spin like she's handing and lands on the ground on one foot. Then raises her hand to grab her board.

Tails runs to Sonic, "That's so cool, Sonic! When did you learn those techniques?"

"Sonic is good, but Eve was great! Fast and graceful," Fiona says.

Jazz flies to Eve and lands on her head, "Chao Chao."

"Yeah. I have been practicing," Eve says.

Jass flies in front of Eve and rubs her tummy.

Eve softly smiles, "You must be hungry."

Then turns to the others, "I'm going to get Jazz a snack before the next race starts."

"Okay. We'll meet you at the starting line," Sonic says.

"Okay," Eve says.

Eve then runs off with Jazz flying with her. Once Eve is gone, the others decide to make their way to the starting line.

But a familiar voice says, "Not very impressive for someone of your reputation, not as impressive as your friend there."

The group looks around to find where the voice is coming from. Sonic looks at the tree and grits his teeth in anger. The others look to see Jet standing on the tree.

"You…" Sonic says.

Jet says, "You know, I've checked you out actually. Not bad. I admit you're pretty fast on your feet. But here, it's a whole different story when riding on with Extreme Gears! You see, to be the fastest on the Gear, you have to become one with the wind! Without wings, well you might as well kiss the ground and go home!"

This makes Sonic grits his teeth in anger. The others aren't very pleased with it either. Then Jet jumps off and disappears into the trees.

"Who does that guy this he is?!" Knuckles asks in anger.

"Hmmm… Well, I don't think he's all talk, you know. I better be on my toes during this competition," Sonic says.

"That's strange. He said it the same thing to Eve,but she didn't mention him acting cocky," Fiona says.

"Maybe he's not that way towards girls," Nic says.

"Nah, he doesn't seem like the type to do that," Fiona replies.

"Either way, I say we keep an eye on those Rogues. In fact, I haven't seen that blockhead, Storm around," Knuckle says.

"Let's not worry about that. Let's get to the starting line to meet Eve," Tails says.

"Yeah. Let's go," Sonic says.

At the starting line, Eve and Jazz are sharing a chocolate glazed donut. They are waiting for the others to come and participate. This race is when all teammates must compete. Eve and Jazz wait for the others to show up to the race.

"I wonder where the others are. I'm sure they'll be here soon," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz says.

"I have to agree, Jazz. It's a perfect day for a race," Eve happily says.

"Chao Chao Chao," Jazz happily says, eating her half of the donut.

"Hey, nice to see you here," Jet's voice speaks up.

Eve and Jazz looks to see Jet the Hawk and he is holding his Extreme Gear.

"Hi Jet, it's nice to see you again," Eve says.

"Hey, just thought I drop by and I saw you all your own. Mind if I uh, have a seat?" Jet replies.

"I don't mind," Eve says.

Jet walks to the stand and sits down next to her.

"So, who the little squirt you got there?" Jet asks.

"Chao?" Jazz replies, confused.

"Oh, this is Jazz, she's my special chao friend," Eve says.

"That's a chao. I've seen Chaos during my travels, but never seen one like that before. She looks a lot like you, except it has curved up quills," Jet says.

"She's is different from her friends, but I love her," Eve says.

Jazz smiles and nods her head, "Chao."

"I've seen you on the Extreme Gear, you're actually good," Jet says.

"Thanks, but you and your friends are good, really good. Especially for uh, giving me and my brother and friends the slip," Eve says.

"Right… that," Jet says.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you take the Chaos Emerald? Is it because you want to enter the race?" Eve asks.

"You could say that," Jet says.

"I see," Eve says.

"So uh, are all the teams your friends?" Jet asks.

"Well most of them. The blue hedgehog Sonic is my brother. The magenta hedgehog is my cousin Sonia, and the green one is my other cousin Manic. The rest are my friends from New Mobotropolis and Knotohle," Eve says.

"Sounds interesting. I'll have to visit there," Jet says.

"You should, It's a great place to live and to visit," Eve says.

"Maybe I will. So, maybe you can tell me about yourself," Jet says.

Walking to the starting line, Team Sonic and the others are heading over to meet. Everyone else has arrived at the starting line. All except one team and one team member.

"I wonder where the Babylon Rogues are?" Julie-Su asks.

"I'm worried about Eve. It's not like her to be late, and the race will be starting soon," Tails says.

"Yo guys!" A voice calls out.

The group turns to see Vector, Espio, and Charmy hurrying over.

"Hey guys, we made it back, and we got something special for you!" Charmy happily says, flying over.

Espio says, "We might have to discuss this later. But I will let you know this, we found something important. Also, we found out that someone else thinks a certain someone thinks the same way about Eggman's motive. So we made a compromise and we're all meeting in the meeting room when we arrive in Future City for the big race."

"Alright, we'll discuss it there," Sally says.

"Glad to know that we are here for you. We're the Chaotix after all," Vector says.

"Alright, you guys better get back to the stand so you can watch the race," Sonic says.

"We'll be rooting for you," Charmy says.

Cream looks around, "I wonder where Eve is. The race will begin any minute."

"Hey, you know where Jet is?" Wave asks, walking to the group.

Freedom Fighters turn to see Wave and Storm is back from his mission.

"We haven't seen him. We don't even know where Eve is either," Sonic says.

Amy looks behind her to see if Eve is around. She looks to see something that makes her eyes widen in shock.

Amy says, "Well, this is something new."

"You find her?" Sonic asks.

"I did, and guess who she's coming this way with," Amy says, pointing ahead.

Sonic looks and says confused, "Huh?"

Sonic sees Eve is walking over with her Extreme Gear and… Jet is with her.

"What is he doing with her?" Knuckles asks.

"I'm not sure," Sonic answers.

Eve and Jet walk over and meet up with their team.

"Hey guys," Eve says.

"Hey Eve, so what are you doing with Jet?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah. Why were you with that jerk anyway?" Knuckles adds.

"Nothing. We were just talking at the bleachers, and we decided to come to the starting line together since all teams must be in the race," Eve says.

"If you say so," Rouge says.

Then Sonic says to Jet, "And hope you're ready to lose this race."

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Jet remarks.

Jet then turns to Eve, "Hope to see you later."

Then he winks at her which makes Eve confused, but shows her red turning a little red. Then Jet leaves the scene. Rouge, Amy, Julie-Su, and Sally begins giggling.

Eve sees this, and asks, "What?"

"Oh nothing. Just that, you ended up with another boy to add to your crush list," Rouge says.

"Huh?" Eve asks.

Eve shakes like that, "Oh uh, it's nothing like that."

"Really? I can see that boys are into you," Amy says.

Eve turns her head, "I… I don't what what you're talking about."

"You know. Griff, Bark, and now Jet," Sally says.

"Well I don't know about Griff. He and I only see each other as friends. Besides, I think he was actually seeing someone," Eve says.

"She's right," Amy says.

"True, but I can tell that Jet and Bark are totally into you," Fiona says.

Eve blushes, "I don't know about that."

"You never know. Maybe one of them is your special somebody," Amy says.

Cream happily says, "It's so sweet."

"And difficult if this ends up turning into a love triangle," Rouge says.

"However, I be careful around Bark since he works alongside with my brother," Nic says.

"Yeah. I'll keep that in mind," Eve says.

"So, what do you think of Jet?" Cream asks.

Eve blushes and looks down tapping her fingers together,

"Eve, what's wrong?" Nic asks.

"Well uh, I…. I do have to admit… Jet is well, I do think he is kind of cool, and ug kind of cute," Eve answers, showing her face and her muzzle has red blushes.

The girls becomes surprised, "Oooooohhh! You like him?!"

"No no no no no no!" Eve screams moving her hands around, and shushes them.

"You do like him. It's written all over your face," Fiona says.

"Alright, let's try to interfere with Eve's live and let's get to the race," Julie-Su says.

The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix head back to the track to start the race while Vector and the others head to their seats to be with the others. Meanwhile, the Babylon Rouge are having in important discussion.

"So Storm, how did it go?" Jet asks.

"It actually went well since he wasn't at the base, and I found something good." Storm says.

Wave says, "We will need to discuss this after the race."

"Actually uh, we need to um, have our meeting in Future City. Because uh, we're heading there right after," Storm says.

"If you say so," Jet says.

"We should discuss it there so we'll have a plan," Wave says.

"Fine. Let's go," Jet says.

Then the three walk to the starting line together.

Wave turns to Jet, "You surely had an interesting conversation with Eve. What were you talking about?"

"Nothing much. We just talking about our gears and such. And uh, maybe talk a bit about ourselves," Jet says.

"So is she your girlfriend?" Storm asks.

Jet shouts, "Shut up Storm!"

"It was just a question," Storm says.

"Yeah. No need to flip out. Unless you do like her," Wave says.

Jet doesn't say a word at first.

Then says, "Come on, let's head to the starting line."

"ILike I'll tell them about it. I have to admit, I actually uh, like Eve to say, but I need to focus on this race," Jet says.

The day after later, the race has come and gone. So far, Sonic ends up winning the race in the jungle. Jet has to admit, Sonic and Eve are getting better on the gears, but needs to beat them both to gain the prize. After reaching the city, Storm comes ahead and shows Jet and Wave where the meeting room is.

At Future City meeting room, Jet and Wave walk into the room to see Sonic, Eve, and the others. Storm is among them as well.

"Storm, what's going on?! Why are they here?!" Jet demands.

"Sorry boss, but it turns out they have the same idea as we do about Eggman's motive," Storm says.

"So you think he's hiding something too?" Wave asks.

"I wouldn't past him if he didn't" Amy says.

"She's right. We suspected that you guys might have something to do with Eggman and well, we figure he might have something planned for the Chaos Emeralds. We think you guys might know," Eve says.

"Fine. So, how'd it go?" Jet asks, looking at Storm.

Storm says as Espio shows the computer pad of Nicole, "Take a look at this, boss."

Sally takes Nicole, and asks, "Nicole, can you show us what you find."

"Of course," Nicole says.

Nicole shows a projection of writing. Sally, Eve, and Wave looks at it.

Wave then notices something, "Hmm? Is this?"

Then Nicole stops at a certain section.

"What is it?" Jet asks.

"It's an entry in Eggman's diary. It's about the Babylonian treasure from our ancient ancestors…." Storm says.

"Really? That sounds so cool. We might actually be able to find the Lost Treasure of Babylon Gardens," Fiona says.

"Hmm, I wonder if there are any jewels there," Rouge adds.

Amy rolls her eyes, "Don't you think of anything besides gems?"

"What else is there?" Rouge asks.

Eve lets out a sigh.

"Actually it's something more important that you must read," Nicole answers.

Then a few files appear on the entry.

Sonic says, "Huh? I never knew Eggman keeps a diary. I thought mostly girls do."

"Uh, some boys do keep a journal or something to write down or logged their thoughts and such," Sonia says.

Eve looks at the entry and then looks at Jet.

"Jet, I think you should read this," Eve says.

Jet looks at the entry, and begins to read it, "Hmm…. heh heh heh. I got those Bird Brains to believe that Babylon Treasure was just a gem."

As Jet reads Eggman's voice comes in, "I can't believe that they fell for it. What fools!"

Eggman voice says, "Can you believe the real treasure is the ancient, but advanced technology of the Babylonians? What irony! I've found a story about a boy who received an Angel Wing from the Babylonians as a gift. The story says that with it, the boy was able to rule the world. And this was just a gift! I am anxious to find this technology as soon as possible. Imagine the vast possibilities of the technology they must have kept for themselves. Hehehehehehe!"

Then the message is saved in Nicole's computer. Nicole comes out of her computer and appears in her physical form.

"And that all what the entry has," Nicole says.

"The ancient and advanced technology of the Babylonian?" Nic asks.

"So that's what Eggman is after," Knuckle says.

"Ah man, I guess it's not a gem after all," Storm says, disappointed.

Eve says, "I'm afraid to say you all have been tricked."

"But what about bringing the Chaos Emeralds involved, what do they have to do with it?" Amy asks.

The others turn to Jet and Wave.

"What are you looking at us for?" Jet asks.

"We suspect that you might have a connection with Eggman somehow, so it's possible that you have something he wants," Sonic says.

"And since we know Babylon Garden has been gone for a long time, We bet you know a way to find it," Sally adds.

"Well if you ask me. It's a wasted effort. Too bad really. I haven't the slightest interest in world dominated or advanced technology," Jet says, leaving to the door.

Before Jet can leave, Eve runs and stands in front of him, "Hey wait a minute, Jet. Eggman may not look smart, he is. Even though he sometimes lack some sense."

"I have to agree. He has an IQ of 300 after all. If he's interested in this technology, it must have value," Wave says.

"Are you saying there's profit in this?" Jet asks.

"Profit or not, that thing sounds powerful. It could be dangerous if he gets his hands on it," Mighty says.

"Still, it could be more valuable than silver or gold," Wave adds.

"I think we have more important things to worry about than salesman business," Julie-Su replies.

Jet thinks about it carefully. Soon he imagined himself being surrounded by gold, and lots of it. Jet smiles at the little daydream. Suddenly, his thoughts are interrupted by a loud beeping sound.

Jet turns to Wave, "Why'd you do that? I was having this great day dream."

Eve and Jazz, Cream and Cheese, Amy giggle as Wave look at her bead on her necklace and presses on it.

"We should get going, The Grand Prix Race is tomorrow and we have a long track to race across," Wave says.

"Yeah Your right," Jet says.

"Hey, weren't you going to tell us about Babylon Garden," Sonic says.

"Yes. You must have something that could help us find it, and for some reason the Chaos Emeralds might have something to do with it," Cream says.

Jet says, "How about I show it to you tomorrow after the race at the finish line. That's where the Chaos Emeralds are going to be."

Then Jet, Wave, and Storm leave the office to get ready for tomorrow's race.

"I guess we'll wait until tomorrow. It's best to get some rest and hope we can stop Eggman from what he's up to," Sonia says.

Eve says, "I just hope we can stop Eggman from what he has planned. We can't let him get this technology."

The next day, in Future City's starting line, everyone is in the stands cheering. As all of the racing teams are lined up at the starting line. The teams have their gears and their other supplies on them,

Omochao flies over, and says, "Hello everyone for the EX World Grand Prix Biggest Race in Mobius. Where all our Team Contestants will race each other all over Mobius and finishes at New Mobotropolis. And here's the man who made it all possible…"

Then Eggman appears on the TV, "Thank you Omochao. Remember, the rules are still the same. Anything goes in this extreme race. Although it needs no further explanations, the first member of the team to reach the goal in front of New Mobotropolis will win this race! But remember, the prize won by the racer will be won by the racer who's performed the best throughout this competition!"

The racers are still at the tracks and are ready to race. Team Sonic, Team Treasure, Team Rose, Team Fighter, Team Acorn, and Team Chaotix the Babylon Rogues are ready to race. Sonic, Eve, Amy, Manic, Mighty, Sally, and Jet walk to the booth and each place a Chaos Emerald inside.

Eggman says on the TV, "One member from each team place a Chaos Emerald in the Booth and register their team name into the machine. Then report back to the starting line with their team. All the Emeralds will be teleported to the stand in Mobotropolis where the Finish Line is. Winner takes all."

Sonic stands with his team and turns to Eve, and the others along with their team. He turns to the other side to see Jet and his team.

Jet turns to Sonic and says, "Hah, you're lucky you got this far. It obviously wasn't due to your skills!"

"Heh, I won't lose now!" Sonic says.

Eve says, "Alright boys, save it for the track."

"I know, just making a point. You know, just stuff that competitors do," Sonic says.

"I know, but you know that this is the big time," Eve says.

"You should listen to your sister here. This is the real thing," Jet says.

Sonic says, "I know, get ready to have your butt kicked."

"I should be asking the same thing," Jet says.

Eve and Wave roll their eyes, "Oh brother."

Just then, Eggman laughs, "Ho ho ho ho ho! Get ready, it's time for the race to begin!"

Everyone hold their Extreme Gears in their hands and ready to race. In New Mobotropolis, everyone are waiting while sitting on the bleachers and watching the television to see Mobius' heros on it and ready to race. They clap and cheer in excitement.

Omochoa flies up, and announces, "Alright ranchers, start your gears!"

Everyone has their gears in their hands.

Omochao shouts, "On your marks!"

Everyone holds on to their gears.

"Get set!" Omochao announces.

Everyone steps back away from the starting line.

Omochao shouts, "GOOOOOOO!"

With that, the racers runs, throw their gears, hop on, and begin to race on the track from Future City all the way to New Mobotropolis. Who will win? No one knows.


	28. Chapter 28

Sonic Riders Saga Episode 4: The Real Treasure of Babylon Garden

"On your marks…. Get set… Go!" Omochao shouts.

With that, all the Extreme Gear Racers are off to go through the course. Their first place to race through is Future City. The racers travel on the high pillared roads across the city.

Song:

I can feel it now

Together moving on

We've got the strength we need

And we're feeling strong

Sonic, Eve, and Jet approach the curve they all turn and race ahead. Jet ends up taking the lead across the city.

Song:

We'll keep a heavy hand

Team Acorn and Team Chaotix jump off some ramps

Song:

We hold a leaded foot

Then Team Rose and Team Fighter ride on the railing that goes over the track.

Song:

Our eyes on the prize

As we're passing you

Then they ride out of the city and are heading to the desert part of the course.

Song:

And there's no better feeling

Than to be here with you

With you!

(Look out!)

(Blast off!)

Just then, a secret door opens from the sand, and Extreme Gear riding robots begin to chase after the racers. Team Fighters look to see one of them approaching them. Sonia, Bunnie and Manic grins and corner it. Both hedgehogs taking the side while Bunnie taking the front.

Song:

We're one together

Then they all move out of the way so the robot hits a palm tree.

Song:

On this green light ride

(Blast off!)

Riding on the tracks through the icy zone of Mobisu. Team Sonic and Team Treasure ride through the ice tunnel.

Song:

Drive through forever

On this green light ride

They ride out to see they're riding in an ice made road with the Babylon Rogues taking the lead.

Song:

Got the power we need

We're the fire you feed

It's in our heart and soul

We stand for something

The seven teams continue to race through the tracksand are able to reach the Mobo Hobo jungle.

Song:

To the end we go

We know you had enough

Our inner strength will prove

You're not so tough

They all race over, under, and through the bushes, trees, and other obstacles.

Song:

And there's no chance we're losing

And I'm right here with you

(Look out!)

(Blast off!)

The racers continues to race though the jungle and goes down a deep spiral track that makes them go round and round like multiple loop de loops.

Song:

We're one together

On this green light ride

(Blast off!)

Team Sonic, Team Treasure, and the Babylon Rogues.

Song:

Drive through forever

On this green light ride

(Look out!)

(Blast off!)

Finally, they all come out of the jungle, and are racing through an open field and see the Great Forest up ahead.

(Woah-o-o-oh!)

Keep a heavy hand!

Suddenly, five robots on Extreme Gears and holding missile launches race after the group as they enter the Great Forest.

Song:

(Woah-o-o-oh!)

Keep movin' on!

Green light ride

Soon the robots begin to fire at the three teams.

Song:

You need a little more

A little push and fight

Seeing the explosions. The teams look to see the robots are blasting missiles behind them

Song:

Can you feel our fuel

As we ignite

One of the missiles hit the tree and it comes crashing down.

Song:

Woah-o-o-o-oh-yeah!

(Look out!)

(Blast off!)

Knuckles, Storm, and Nice are stopped in their tracks and crashed into the leaves of the tree while everyone including the robots reach out before the tree can fall.

Song:

Woah-o-o-o-oh-yeah!

(Look out!)

(Blast off!)

The missiles fire again and tries to attack what's left of the remaining racers. One of the rockets hits the back of Tails' gear and sends him flying up in the air.

Song:

I can feel it now

Together moving on

Fiona and Wave move out of the way of the missiles. Fiona falls off to the ground while Wave ends up falling in a nearby pond.

We've got the strength we need

And we're feeling strong

Song:

There's no better feeling

Than to be here with you

(Look out!)

(Blast off!)

Finally, racing to the end of the forest, Sonic, Jet, are the only one of their seperate teams to get out.

Song:

We're one together

However, one of the robots missiles hit Sonic's Extreme Gear, but he is able to land on the ground as it breaks.

Song:

On this green light ride

(Blast off)

Jet and Eve are the only ones in the race, and they are both being chased by the missiles.

Song:

Drive through forever

Jet turns around to see a surprise missiles coming at Eve for a sneak attack.

Song:

On this green light ride

Jet grabs Eve and is able to speed way before the missile destroys her Extreme Gear. EVe looks to see she is in Jet's arm. Jet helps places Eve on his board.

Jet says, "Hang on."

Eve stands behind Jet and holds on to him.

Song:

We're one together

Soon, Jet rides his Extreme Gear out of the forest and heading to New Mobotropolis with Eve holding on to him.

Song:

On this green light ride

They look ahead to see the finish line. Soon enough, Jet crosses the finish line with Eve riding besides hi,

Song:

Green light go!

Jet comes to a stop on his Extreme Gear and helps Eve down.

Eve says, "Thanks for the save Jet."

"No problem. Never expected for Eggman to use missiles in this race," Jet says.

"Still, you ended up saving me twice. So thanks," Eve says.

She comes to Jet and gives him a soft kiss on his cheek making him blush a little and his top feathers stand on end.

Soon, all of the racers come out of the forest and crosses the finish line. Because his Gear is destroyed, Sonic rides with Amy, who is more than kind to give him a lift. Everyone stops to see Eve and Jet are in one piece, but can't say the same about her board.

"What in the world was Eggman thinking?!" Sally shouts.

"Yeah. First, spiky calls. Now Egg pawms riding on Extreme Gears," Knuckles says.

"And one that has missile launches. He totally destroyed our gears," Sonic says.

"Glad this race is over so we won't have to do that again," Amy says.

Cream sadly says, "Sorry we couldn't win."

"That's okay. We're just glad no one got badly hurt," Sally says.

"I don't thinkI want to compete again in Eggman's races anytime soon," Nic says.

Eve turns her head to see Jet is walking up the stairs to where the Chaos Emeralds are. Curious, Eve walks up the stairs to see Jet who is holding his Extreme Gear. Jazz follows besides her to see what he's up to. Once they reach the top of the platform, they see Jet and head towards him.

"So Jet, now that you won the race, what do you plan to do with the Chaos Emeralds?" Eve asks.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

Jet brings out the cube he has. He then presents it to the Chaos Emeralds.

"This," Jet answers.

Eve is confused to see Jet holding a box. Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds begin to glow when the box is presented to him.

"What?! Eve asks in shock.

Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds circle around Jet, and sends a powerful beam to the cube and it becomes solid as it glows. After that, the cube sends a powerful beam in a distance away from the city. Most likely, it's someone at the limit between the Great Forest and the Great Unknown. And then, something else happens, a city begins to rise from the ground. Everyone in the stands and holding the cameras turn to see the city rising from the ground and flying in the air. Once fully up, everyone can see the floating city.

The city is on a large rocky ground, with large stone ring roads around it. There is also a some pillars, and other features that are hard to describe. Everyone including the Freedom Fighters are stunned to see this.

"This, this is Babylon Garden…" Jet says.

Eve turns to Jet, "So that's why you need the emeralds. You need them to puwer that box to find Babylon Garden."

"Exactly," Jet says.

Suddenly, some kind of claw gently comes down and grabs the box.

Jass sees this, and shouts, "Chao!"

Then flies over to grab the claw, but is dragged up along with the box.

"Jazz!" Eve screams.

"What?!" Jet asks, turning around as the box is taken.

They both look to see Eggman in his egg mobile.

He laughs, "Hohohohohohoh! Now I'll get the Treasure of Babylon!"

"Oh no!" Amy screams.

Eggman soon begins to take off, but Amy runs up the stairs and grabs the railing on the back of his vehicle. Eggman flies off over Eve and Jet for them to see him going to Babylon.

"Eggman!" Jet shouts.

"And he got Jazz and Amy!" Eve says.

Sonic looks to see Eggman heading to the floating city.

He turns to his friends, "Guys! We gotta get Eggman!"

Sally turns to Tails and Rotor, "Guys, we need you both to fire up the Tornado and the X Tornado. We need to go after him."

Eve and Jet runs down the stairs and meet with the others. Jet sees Storm and Wave and runs up to him.

Jet says, "Wave, Storm, get the blimp and set it on full throttle. We gotta follow him!"

"You got it boss," Storm says.

"Then let's go," Wave says.

The Babylon Rogues head off to their blimp to follow Eggman to Babylon Garden.

"Come on guys, we gotta stop Eggman from getting the Treasure," Eve says.

Sonic, Eve, and the others head off to activate plane so they can go after Eggman and stop him from stealing the Treasure of Babylon Garden.

Meanwhile, everyone is in a surprise and a bit of a panic to see the ancient flying city in the sky and close to where the Great Forest is.

Omochao announces flying above the stands, "News Flash: A Mysterious airborne object has just appeared above the site where the finish line of the EX World Grand Prix is being held. Apparently, the Freedom Fighters and the Babylon Rogues have gone to investigate the situation. Dr. Eggman the host of the EX World Grand Prix, have gone to the airborne object earlier. We'll try and get more details right after this important announcement."

Sometime later, Tails, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Fiona, and Nic are flying in the X Tornado while Sonic and Eve and Jazz are standing on the wings of the plane. In the Tornado, Sally is driving the plane while everyone else is sitting in the plane to see the ancient city. The Babylon Rogues are flying the blimp.

Sonic looks down and says, "There's Eggman."

Eve and the others look to see Dr. Eggman riding his hover scooter on one of the roads of the ancient city.

"Come on, let's get him!" Eve says.

Before they can head out, Tails calls out, "Wait, Sonic, Eve! Use these!"

Tails opens his hatch and throws them both new Extreme Gears. Luckily, they both are able to catch it.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"It's a new Gear I prepped up, just in case something like this happened!" Tails says.

Eve calls out, "Thanks Tails, you always love to think ahead."

"Yeah. Ready to show Eggman how we ride?" Sonic asks.

"You got it bro," Eve says.

With that, Sonic and Eve jump off the plane and begin to ride their Extreme Gear. The two fly down on their Gear and heading to the city. Sonic and Eve turn their heads to the same direction to see Jet flying down on his gear too.

"Jet? What are you doing?" Sonic asks.

"I'm going after Eggman, that's what," Jet answers.

"That's right, Eggman took something from you," Eve says.

"And he's going after the treasure too," Sonic adds.

"There's no way you both can catch him," Jet says.

Eve says, "Says you. We were able to catch Eggman and stop his plans multiple times.

"That's what you think?" Sonic questions.

The three continue to fly on the road of Babylon Garden.

Sonic turns to Jet, "Take a look at this! We'll show you what true speed really is!"

"Yeah. Last one there is a rotten egg," Eve says.

"You're on!" Jet agrees.

Soon, Sonic, Eve, and Jet ride their Extreme Gear at top speed and begin to the large building ahead. The three continue to speed ahead to find Dr. Eggman and stop him from stealing the Treasure of Babylon and use it for his evil purposes.

Meanwhile, the X Tornado and the Tornado land on the ground and everyone hops out and ride their Extreme Gears to the ancient city of Babylon. They hope that they can find Sonic and Eve there. At the same time, they run into Storm and Wave, members of the Babylon Rogues.

"Ow man, looks like we have company," Wave says.

"You got a problem?" Rouge asks.

"Yeah," Wave answers.

"So do we. Dr. Eggman took our friend's Chao friend and one of our friends," Fiona says.

Knuckles ring his arm around in the air, "We're gonna rumble?"

"Sounds good to me," Storm says, punching his fists.

"Honestly Knuckles, is this really the time to cause a fight," Julie-Su asks?

Unknown for the large group of Mobians, there are egg pawns appearing and look to see the Mobians.

One says, "Targeting… targeting… attack!"

Ray looks and becomes scared, "M-m-mighty! I-I-I think we g-got t-t-trouble."

Mighty turns around to see the Egg Pawns coming straight for them.

Tails turns to Knuckles, "Knuckles, now's not the time to fight!"

"Eggman's robots are heading right for us," Cream says.

Wave and the others turn their heads to see the Egg Pawn.

"Smart thinking kids! Let's get out of here!" Wave says.

Then tells Storm, "Forget the red mutt. Let's go, Storm!"

Wave then turns his Extreme Gear and leaves the scene.

Knuckles however hear's Wave's insult, "Did she say, 'Red mutt'...?"

Storm then walks away and grabs his Gear. Then both Storm and Eave take off on their Extreme Gear.

"W-why you…!" Knuckles shouts in rage, and chases after them on his gear."

"Knuckles! Wait for us! Julie-Su shouts.

Geoffrey says, "Lets go before those robots come after us!"

The Freedom Fighters get on their Extreme Gears and ride away from the robots. The robots try to chase after them, but they are blown away by the wind. The Fighters, Chaotix, and the Rogues ride on their gears to the same building Sonic, Eve, and Jet head to earlier.

Speaking of Sonic, Eve and Jet, the three are still racing across the trail to find Dr. Eggman and stop his plans.

Sonic says, "Even without wings, Eve and I can still fly! Right?"

"Alright, enough with the rivalry we're building and let's go after Eggman before he can get inside," Eve says.

But Jet says, "There's always time for a little competition. Besides, I know where Eggman is heading."

"That's good to know. Now… lead the way," Eve says.

With that, Jet takes the lead as Sonic and Eve follow him.

At the building that looks like an Arabian Palace, Eggman is standing in front of the entrance and holds out the cube so he can get in.

"There you are Eggman!" Sonic shouts.

Eggman turns to see Sonic, Jet, and Eve jumping off of the Gears and lands on their feet on the ground.

"Alright Eggman, give that small box back to jet or prepare to get blown away by our Gears," Eve sternly demands.

Eggman laughs, "Look before you move!"

He then grabs Amy who is hiding in the bush and using her as a hostage. Amy struggles to get free with Jazz in her arms.

"Darn!" Sonic says.

Eggman chuckles, "Now then… just be good Mobians and stay still…"

Eggman steps closer to the door to open it. He then smirks and about to reach it.

Sonic shouts, "Eve, now!"

Then they both jhop on the Gears. Sonic and Eve fly super fast on their gear and create a powerful tornado around them. Eggman covers his eyes to get the wind off of his face.

Sonic's voice asks, "Can you catch the wind?"

The wind stops which allows Eggman to uncover his eyes.

"What?! Eggman exclaims to see Sonic and Eve are gone.

Eggman looks around, and asks, "Where are you?"

Sonic and Eve flip while in the air.

Eve calls out, "We're here Egghead."

Eggman, Amy, and Jazz lookup to see the two hedgehogs. The two hedgehogs dive down with a powerful wind current behind them. Before Eggman can reach, he is carried by the wind along with Amy, Jazz, and the cube. Sonic catches Amy while Eve catches Jazz and the cube.

Eve turns her head, "Jet, catch!"

Eve then throws the cub and Jet catches it. Soon, Sonic and Eve land on the ground and still holding their friends.

Sonic places Amy on the ground, and asks, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, But what was that for?! I nearly had a heart attack!" Amy screams.

"Sorry Amy, it was kind of the only way to save you guys from Eggman," Sonic says.

Amy sighs, "I guess I can forgive you."

"Chao Chao! Jazz happily says, landing on her head.

Eve smiles, "I'm glad you're save."

"I don't get it, why you give it to me?" Jet asks walking forward.

"Well, Sonic and I just want our friends back and you want to find the treasure that belongs to your people. Plus, we also stopped Eggman too. I say what we went through works well for all of us," Eve says.

"Besides, now we got a whole ancient city to explore," Sonic says.

Wave comes over, and takes the box, "If they don't want, then let's take it. Treasure is treasure! Come on, let's get out of here!"

The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix watch as they see Jet and the Babylon Rogues leave the scene.

"Ah, I think it's time we do a little exploring, right Tails?" Sonic says.

"Yeah," Tails says.

"I feel like going home if you ask me," Sonia says.

"Come on sis, let's go explore this cool place. We my not want the treasure, but we're able to stop Eggman and save our buddies. And after the races, we deserve some rest," Manic says.

Amy sighs, "Honestly, I'm tired after what we've been through. I just like to go home and sleep in my own bed."

Cream yawns, "I'm getting a little tired."

"I guess we should get back home and get some rest," Sally says.

"Fine fine," Sonic says.

Then the friends begin to make their to the planes and heat back home.

Meanwhile, the Babylon Rogues are in front of the door that Eggman is at before.

Jet says, "Ok, let's go!"

Jet steps forward in front of the door, and raises the cube in front of it. Then the cube glows and the door opens. The Babylon Rogues are astonished to see the door opens to reveal a large chamber inside. Then they ride their gears inside the room. At the same time, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are heading to the plane.

Suddenly, they hear a loud sound going, "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

The Mobians turn their heads in shock to heart the sound.

"What was that?!" Fiona asks.

"I don't know, but it seems to be coming from inside the building. The building that the Rogues when to earlier," Hershy says.

Sonic smirk, "Hmm, finally something interesting."

"You're kidding right?" Sally asks with a groan.

"Nope. I'm going to check it out," Sonic says, going on his gear.

Tails does the same, "Sonic, wait for me!"

"I'm coming too. I'm starting to get worried about Jet and the others," Eve says.

"Why worry about them?" Rouge asks.

"Rouge, they could be endangered by whatever made that roar," Eve says.

"She's right, we need to go after them," Rotor says.

Everyone gather their Extreme Gears and fly on them to follow Sonic and Tails.

In the chamber, The Babylon Roguesgoes through another door and into a deep blue room. They look around to see nothing seems to be there.

Just then, they hear a loud, "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

The three hear the roaring sound and turn around to see the door is closing.

Outside the room and in the golden one, everyone is rising their Gears and see the door is starting to close.

"Look guys! The door's closing!" Tails calls out.

"Hurry up!" Sonic says.

Everyone speeds up their Extreme Gears and hurry inside through the doors and into the room before the door can fully close. Soon, the doors closes all the way, and everyone is trapped inside the chamber. Everyone speed inside and comes to a stop to see the Rogues.

"What are you guys doing?" Wave asks.

"Coming to help you from what we heard," Amy says.

"Yeah. And it looks like we're in big trouble," Jet says.

"Uh why?" Eve asks.

Cream turns around and looks scared, "A-A-Amy."

"What is it?!" Amy asks.

Cream points up as her hand shake.

Eve turns around and exclaims, "What… is that?!

Everyone turns around and gasps in shock to see something behind them.

There something or someone else in the room. In front of them is a giant purplish being with white eyes, and wears gold rings on his fingers. A gold necklace, and a pink vest with gold laces, and white furred sleeves. The being seems to have a long tail and sharp teeth.

"Greedy fools… Those who seek treasure will find only…" The giant says.

"Whoa, what's this?!" Sonic asks.

Sally says, "This must be the Guardian of Babylon Garden and guards the treasure."

"And I don't think it's happy to see us here," Knuckles says.

"Should we run?" Cream asks.

"I'm afraid the only way to get the treasure and especare is the beat the guardian," Wave says.

Just then,the guardian raises it's fist and slams it to the ground close to where the gang is. Everyone screams as they end up getting throws a little far.

"I don't think that thing is going to let us go that easily mate, "Geoffrey says.

"But how are we going to defeat it?" Hershey asks.

The Guardian then uses his powers to great a giant ancient race track, full of ramps, railings, secret trails. The place also has ancient ruins, and the clouds look red. And other feathers. Either way, this looks like an ancient, old, and dangerous race track.

"What is this?" Sonic asks.

Then the Guardian leaves the and flies on the track.

Sonic says, "Come on, we gotta go after it."

Everyone gets on their Extreme Gears and ride on it to defeat the Guardian of Babylon Garden. The only way to get the treasure and escape is to defeat it on this race track. The group then begins to chase after it.

"Alright, so we need to take that Guardian down. How in the world we're going to do that?" Tails asks.

"We need to find a way to stop them, but we need to dodge the guardian's attacks," Sally says.

They look ahead to see the Guardian of the temple is throwing swords and stones at it.

Wave shouts, "Incoming!"

Everyone dodges the flying sword sand stones. Sonic speeds on his extreme gear and prepares to attack. Just then, the Guardian of the Garden strikes the hedgehog and almost knocks him off the gear. Eve brings out her hammer while Ammy brings out her Amy. They both fly on their gears and attack, but the Guardian dodges their attacks.

Knuckles shouts, "Everyone, attack the Guardian at once."

Everyone speed to the Guardian and attack the creature with one strong push with their Extreme Gear. but then, the monster roars and repel them. Everyone falls to the ground and off the Extreme Gear. Everyone looks up to see the monster is about to approach them. When Eve looks up, she can see some kind shining from the back of the creature.

"What?" Eve asks.

Jet looks to notice the expression on Eve's face.

"What is it?" Jet asks.

"There's something glowing from behind the Guardian," Eve says.

Jet looks to see something behind the Guardian himself. Jet realizes this himself.

"Good eye," Jet says.

Jet and Eve grab their gears and begin to fly past the Guardian. Everyone looks to see the Guardian is about to attack them. Jet and Eve looks at the wall to see some kind of machine.

"What is it, some kind of projector?" Eve asks.

"Whatever it is, it's probably responsible for this monster," Jet answers.

Jet then kicks the projector for it to shatter. Soon, the scenery changes back to its original state. Then the Guardian of Babylon disappears into thin air. The only thing in its place is a chest with gold and silver on it. At front, it has the symbol of the Babylon Rogues.

"Wow! The box sure looks pretty," Cream says.

"It's the Lost Treasure of the Babylon Rogues," Fiona says.

"I can't believe it was inside of that creature," Amy says.

"Forget it, let's open it and see what's inside," Nic says.

Jet and Sonic approach the box and unlock it. Then they both open it wide open. Everyone looks inside. Everyone is surprised to see what's inside the box. But before they can say anything, they hear a sound and chuckling. They turn to see Dr. Eggman holding two power guns at them.

"Too awestruck by the treasure to notice me, eh?" Eggman remarks.

"Eggman!" Sonic replies.

Eve groans, "Not you again."

"Where were you when all this happen?" Sally questions.

"Never mind that, hand over the treasure!" Eggman says.

Everyone look at each other and begin giggling.

Eggman gets irritated that he stomps his feet on the ground, "W-what's so funny? Hand over the treasure right now!"

Jet sticks his hand in the chest as he says, "Okay, catch!"

Then throws the item out of the chest and to Eggman. Eggman catches the treasure.

He laughs, "Hehehehehehe! The Treasure of Babylon is finally mine!"

But then notices, "Uh, what is this thing? A piece of cloth…"

Eggman unrolls it to reveals to be a sort of carpet. The carpet has gold, red light purple, and silver designs on it, and has gold laces at the end. Just then, a piece of paper falls out of the rug.

"Hmm, it looks like a carpet," Cream says.

"Chao," Cheese replies.

Sally picks up the paper and asks, "What's this?"

"It looks like a note," Antoine says, looking at the paper.

Sally looks at the paper and reads it, "At long last, we've completed our ultimate invention. With this, our lives will be easier, without the need to work so hard to keep ourselves flying. Stolen, the 13th Leader of the Babylon Rogues."

"That thing is an invention?" Amy asks.

"It seems so," Tails answers.

Eggman looks at the carpet carefully as he says, "It's amazing! The carpet's rich texture is a sight to behind! And the way it feels is extraordinary…. Something such as this could only have been created in Babylon. Undoubtedly, this carpet will be in high demand from all over the world."

But then Eggman says, sounding upset, "But… But what's this? No way… I went to the trouble of holding the World Grand Prix for… For this…? I… I can't believe I wasted my time for this piece of junk."

The next moment, Eggman falls to the ground with a loud thud.

"Well, it looks like Eggman has a brick fell on his ego," Eve says.

Cream looks at the carpet, "I don't know. I think it looks very pretty."

Then she and Cheese on it.

"Hmm, the letter said that this is supposed to be an invention," Knuckle says.

"I don't get it," Sonic says.

Tails looks down to notice something, "Hmm? What's this?"

Wave walks over, "Good eyes. Didn't think you'd spot it for a second shorty. But you did."

"Hey! What are you talking about?" Sonic asks.

"This, this isn't just a piece of fabric," Wave says.

Tails shows the carpet to the others, "Right, take a look at the material. It's the same stuff we used for our Extreme Gear."

"You don't say…" Jet replies.

"So this carpet must be an Extreme Gear too," Mighty suspect.

"Exactly. They must have intended for something," Rouge adds.

Jet brings out the cube and it begins to glow. Just then, the capet glows and begins to fly up off the ground. Everyone becomes surprised.

"W-what's this?" Sonic asks.

The carpet carries Cream and Cheese in the air.

"This is fun," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese adds.

"Not sure, but maybe it's a prototype Gear…" Wave answers.

"That carpet is flying like a magic carpet," Amy says.

"A magic carpet? I thought that those only existed in fiction," Sonic says.

"It's actually kind of cool," Storm says.

"Yeah. I never knew the Babylonians could create a magic carpet," Eve says.

"That's quite funny actually. I never imagined that we Babylonians could be descendants of real genies," Jet says.

"That would be interesting, but there are still plenty of mysterious from our ancestors that are just waiting to be discovered," Wave says.

After the adventure in Babylon Garden, everyone is back on the ground floor of Mobius. They all look up to see Babylon Gardens still flying in the air.

"So, you're leaving this place?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah. The back of the carpet has more words of wisdom. It says 'This was invented to allow Babylonians to travel all over the world to gather treasure.' Some things never change, huh?" Jet says.

Eve giggles, "Yeah. Looks like you all have been treasure hunters and always have been."

"Yeah, but enough of this friendly banter. You both, better make sure you're ready when we meet again someday," Jet says.

"You bet," Sonic says.

"Wouldn't miss it," Eve adds.

Jet and Eve look at each other and smile.

Wave calls out, "Come on, Jet. It's time to split…"

But then Storm hits Wave on the head, "Hey, I wanted to say that…"

Jet sighs and shakes his head. Eve rolls her eyes with a smile.

"We should split, too. Right?" Tails asks.

"Yeah," Sonic says.

"It's time to head home," Eve says.

The Babylon Rogues are the first to leave. The Freedom Fighters, and Chaotix stay behind and wave goodbye. The Babylon Rogues continue to ride their Gears through the Great Unknown to find to find new adventures and treasure to find.

Jet says in thought, "You both may be the fastest…. But be ready to race me again when we come back… And when I do get back… You'll be the first to know that I'm back... Eve the Hedgehog."

The Rogues continue to ride their Gears through the Great Unknown, but know that someday they'll run into the Freedom Fighters again.

Green Light Ride: Team Sonic Racing


	29. Chapter 29

Chaos Saga Episode 1: Festival of the Chao

On a bright sunny day outside of New Mobotropolis, Cream and Eve are having a picnic with their Chao friends, Jazz and Cheese. The girls love their Chaos very much and they love their Mobian friends back. Everyone also love the two Chaos as well. The girls and the Chaos sit on a red and white checkerboard blanket and a basket is right by them. All four are having their lunch.

Cream smiles, and says, "Thank you for inviting me and Cheese to your picnic, Eve."

"Chao," Cheese replies.

"It no problem. I thought it would be nice for the both of us to have some quality time with our Chaos," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies with a nod.

Then Eve lays her head against the tree, "Still, I have to wonder what other adventure we're going to have."

"Why do you say that?" Cream asks.

"Chao?" Cheese adds.

"Because every time Eggman is involved and we always have to foil them. Then we end up getting involved in some crazy adventure that could be life threatening. We also meet new friends, enemies, and save the day," Eve says.

"I see what you mean, but I love going to new places and meeting new friends," Cream says.

"Me too," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

"Yeah. Some of us actually wish we can have some fun without something going horribly wrong," Eve says.

Cream shows a smile, "I'm sure that our next adventure won't be dangerous and without Dr. Eggman being involved."

"I guess you're right. I still wonder what kind of adventure we might have this time around. The past two months have been quiet since Dr. Eggman had that Grand Prix," Eve says.

"I agree, but we still had fun on our extreme gear," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"You're right," Eve saus.

Jazz looks up and says, "Chao?"

"Chao Chao Chao Chao," Jazz says.

Eve turns to Jazz, "Something wrong Jazz."

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

Eve, Cream and Cheese look up to see something flying their way. The four are confused to see a flying creature is flying right towards them. Closer range is enough for Eve and Cream to identity the creature. The flying Mobian is one of their friends from Angel Island.

"It's Charmy!" Eve says.

"I wonder what's he doing?" Cream asks.

Charmy lands on the ground with a smile with two envelopes in his hands.

"Hi Charmy, it's nice to see you. It's been a while," Cream says.

"It sure has. It's great to see you Cream and Cheese. And you two, Eve and Jazz," Charmy happily says.

Eve smiles, "Hi Charmy, what brings out all the way to Mobotropolis?"

"I got a personal invitation to you and Cream from Knuckles," Charmy happily says.

Charmy then passes Eve and Cream their envelope.

"What is it?" Cream asks.

Charmy smiles, "You have to open up and see."

Eve brings out a small knife and uses it to tear open the envelope. Then helps Cream with hers. The two take out the letter and read it.

"Really?" Cream asks in surprise.

Eve smiles, "It sounds too fun to pass up."

"I know, Knuckles said that you both sound come and you can ask the others to come too," Charmy says.

Eve turns to Cream, "Come on Cream, let's tell the others."

"Yes," Cream nods her head.

Sometime later, Eve and Cream gather their friends with help from Cheese and Jazz. They all gather at the meeting table in Knothole to talk about the invites they have received.

"A Festival of the Chao?" Sally says.

"Yes. Knuckles send up personal invitations for us to go. He wrote that those who have Chao friends are especially invited," Cream says.

"There's going to be food, games, a Chao Parade and a special Chao Ceremony at the Master Emerald Altar from the Angel Island Chao," Eve says.

"I can see why Knuckles would invite you, Jazz was a local before she decided to live with you," Tails says.

"Yes. Jazz really wants to go," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz says with a nod.

Sonic says, "I say we got to the festival. It could be a lot of fun."

"I'm in," Manic says.

"I think it will be nice to see a lot of Chaos on the island," Bunnie says.

"Oui, it will be quite a sight," Antoine says.

Sally says, "I would like to ask Knuckles about the festival and the Chaos way of life."

"I would like to know too," Nicole says.

"Then it's settled. We're all going," Sonic says.

Eve looks at the invite, "Then we better get started, it's supposed to start in a few days."

"Then let's start packing," Sonic says.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman is in his lair and is working on another one of his evil plans. This time, he is placing a small pink Flicky bird in a small round capsule. All the small animals are being picked by the claws and placed inside large robots. The first few have a different color: One is red, the other orange, one is blue, and the ;ast one is black.

Eggman commands, "Activate the main power surge, now."

The power surge activates the robot and begins to walk to a door with his face on it. The doors open to reveal replicas of Sonic and Eve the Hedgehog. In the control room, Decoe and Bocoe are pressing the control pads.

Eggman says, "Let's have a little target practice."

With that, the robots fire rocket missiles. The missiles hit the robots and destroy them all.

Eggman laughs, "Not too shabby I'd says.

Then does an air fist.

Dr. Eggman and his robots walk over to the large and new robots.

Decoe says, "Your new robots are working perfectly Doctor."

"Who would have thought robots with animals built inside," Bocoe replies.

They both shake and says, "He did it! He did it!"

Eggman shouts, "I am a genius! Ha Ha!"

He then walks to his robot, "I've really outdone myself this time. Have you seen such exquisitely evil creatures? I feel like a proud papa. You, my pets are the first of my brilliant new E-series robots. You are programmed to receive orders only from me.

Decoe and Bocoe types on the computer pads.

"And now it is time for the roll call," Decoe says.

Then Decoe says, "First up, E-101 Beta."

Which is the black one, and activates it.

Then they walk to the red one.

Decoe says, "E-102 Gama."

The red one activates too.

"E-103 Delta," Deoce says to the blue robot and it activates.

Finally, "E-104 Epsilon."

"As far as the name goes, it's all Greek to me. Now to create a bit of Chaos," Eggman says.

He then walks over to see the glowing red light. He smirks to see the Red and Yellow Chaos Emerald in a glass box in the lab. Eggman then picks up an old stone that has ancient writing.

"In a few nights, the first part of my plan will begin in motion," Eggman says.

Outside, Dr. Eggman and his robots are in a large burgundy, yellow, and a large massive ship with large wings.

Eggman says, "My sleekly designed brand-spanking new multifunctional Flying Fortress handles like a dream."

In the control room of this flying fortress. Decoe and Bocoe are working the controls while Eggman is montering the screens.

Eggman says, "All right Egg Carrier, blast off."

Just then, the Egg Carrier begins to transform it lengthens. Then the wings spread out.

Eggman says, "I'm back, and this time nothing stands in my way."

Then holds the box holding the Chaos Emeralds. With that, the Egg Carrier begins to turn on it's engine.

Days later, the group are on the Tornado and X Tornado on their way to Angel Island. In the X Tornado are Tails, Eve and Jazz, Amy, Cream and Cheese, and on the nose of the plane is Sonic. In the Tornado are Sally, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie and Nicole in her small computer pad. Everyone is excited to see the Chaos Festival and what it has to offer.

They all fly in the air to find Angel Island because the floating island is always moving around slowly. Luckily, Charmy who is in the Tornado with the others, is able to lead the way. Soon enough, they see the floating island.

"Looks like we're just about there. Let's find a place to land a meet Knuckles where the Master Emerald is," Tails says.

Tails and Sally fly the two two planes to the island so they will be safe and away from the Chao garden and the Master Emerald altar. Soon as they land the plan, Sonic hops off the plane.

Sonic inhales the fresh air, "It sure is a nice island for us to go to."

"I agree. I'm so excited for the Chao Festival," Cream happily says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily says.

Jazz's little circle changes to an exclamation mark and quickly fly away into the forest in a rush.

"Jazz, wait!" Eve calls out.

"Wait for us!" Sonic adds.

Sally says, "Sonic, you Eve, Cream and Cheese, and Amy will go after Jazz, the rest of us will unload the planes."

"You sure?" Eve asks.

"We're sure," Manic says.

Eve, Sonic, Amy, Cream and Cheese run into the woods to find Jazz. Jazz continues to fly through the trees as fast as her wings can carry her. Sonic, Eve, and the others are trying to catch up to her.

"Woah! She's moving really fast for a small Chao," Sonic says.

"I wonder where's she going?" Amy asks.

"I think I have an idea where," Eve says.

The group hurries to catch up with Jazz and figure out where she's going.

At the Master Emerald Altar, Knuckles is guarding the Master Emerald as he usually does. Julie-Su, Saffron, and the Chaotix are at the altar as well. This time, the Chaos from Angel Island's Chao Garden arrive for the festivities.

"The Chaos are very excited for the festival," Vector says.

"Yes. I have never seen so much Chaos in one place before," Julie-Su says.

"They only gather here once a way for the festival," Knuckles says.

"What i-i-is the F-festival of the C-c-chao is about?" Ray asks.

Knuckles think a little, and answers, "Well, my great grandfather Athair told me once when I was a kid, but I don't remember all the details. I remember him saying that it's to honor the Chao, and to help make amends and peace with them after a tragedy centuries ago. Long before the island was made."

"A Tragedy?" Mighty asks.

"That's something he didn't tell me, but all that he told me was involved with a sad tale of the Chao, a water god, and a female echidna," Knuckles answers.

"Poor Chaos," Saffron says.

"Yes. I guess that's how the original Festival of the Chao was like. Years go by and Mobians are able to make it a fun festival for everyone, especially for those who are close to Chaos," Knuckles says.

"It's no wonder why you want to personally invite Eve and Cream to the festivities," Espio says.

"Yeah. If I remember correctly, both Eve and Cream have chao friends and they're really close," Mighty says.

"Yeah. Especially Jazz and Eve, those two actually look like each other, except for the hairstyles," Vector says.

Knuckles thinks about Eve.

Julie-Su asks, "Is there something up?"

"Nothing much, but something about Eve has made me feel connected to her in a way," Knuckles says.

"How so?" Julie-Su asks.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about something odd about her since I met her, but I never brought it up before. For example, Eve told me she's been able to use Chaos Energy since she was young. And even though she's a hedgehog, I've noticed that her quills look slightly more like Echidna drabes," Knuckles says.

"Hmm. Eve doesn't remember much about her past, maybe she actually part Echidna in her family," Julie-Su suggests.

"I guess, but I don't want to push it," Knuckle says.

"I'm sure Eve will figure things out and she can tell you herself," Julie-Su says.

"I guess you're right," Knuckles says.

"Chao Chao!" A Chao voice calls.

The Chaos look to see Jazz flying their way. The Chaos are so happy to see Jazz that they fly to the black Chao to greet her. They all talk with glee in their language and fly to the Master Emerald.

"Looks like Jazz is here, which means the others can't be far behind," Vector says.

Right on cue, Eve, Sonic, Amy, Cream and Cheese come out of the woods as well to see Knuckles and the others, along with Jazz and the Chaos. The Chaotix rush to the Freedom Fighter groups who have arrived.

"Hey guys, glad to see you made it," Mighty says.

"Where are the others?" Vector says.

"They had to get our things while we chased Jazz," Eve sheepishly says.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese happily replies, flying to Jazz and the other Chaos.

Cream smiles to see Cheese flying to the Chao with smiles on their faces. Soon, they all begin to fly and play together.

"Hey Vector, I delivered the invites like I said, and you have doubted me," Charmy remarks with a smirk on her face.

"Grrr!" Vector growls under his breath.

"Well you did say he might not be able to find them and he did. You were even suggesting you send Ray in his place, but Mighty refused," Espio says.

"Let's not talk about that," Mighty bluntly says.

Jazz flies to Eve with a smile and some of the other Chaos. Cheese and a few does the same with Cream. Eve and Jazz giggle with smiles to find themselves surrounded by Chaos. Then the other Chaos begin to gather around Amy and Sonic.

Amy hugs one and says, "Aww, they're so cute."

"I guess they are, and they're small too," Sonic says.

Eve then remembers, "We should probably find the others and get our things set up for our campsite."

"You're right. And after that, we're going to have some fun," Sonic says.

After helping the others bring the stuff and setting up their campsite, everyone is heading to Echidnapolis in the middle of the Island with the Chaotix. Knuckles has to guard the Master Emerald and the Chao for the ceremony tonight and Julie-Su is helping out.

"This is going to be fun. Don't you agree Cheese?" Cream says, turning her head to Cheese.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily says.

"I'm excited as well. I wonder what the Chao Festival in Echindapolis will be like?" Eve replies.

"I'm sure it will be great," Sonic says.

"We'll find out soon because we're almost there," Sally says.

The group looks ahead to see the end of the forest trail and into the boundaries of Echindapolis. When they go through the invisible field, everyone is amazed to see the city of Echidnapolis. What's more, there are a lot of decorations and stands that are Chao based. The group walk into the city to see food, merchandise, decorations, and everything that are shaped of Chaos or other fun stuff.

"Wow! This place is all over the Chao," Sonic says.

"I have to agree. I never knew there could be so many Chao merchindices in one place," Sonia says.

Bunnie turns to Eve and Cream, "You both best have your Chao friends close, you don't want to lose Cheese and Jazz in this crowd."

Eve holds Jazz in her arms, "I have to agree. You better stay close right, Jazz."

"Chao Chao!" Jazz answers with a nod.

Cream says, "You better stay close to me too Cheese. I don't want you getting lost."

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

Suddenly, a weasel who is known to a few jumps in front of them with a smile.

"Hello, welcome, Hola, Aloha. Names Wes Weasely and selling's my game. I have special Chao masks, Chao necklaces, Chao dolls, Chao pillows, Chao anything you can think of. Eve Chao printed dresses for you young ladies," Wes says, presenting each Chao based item to the group

Eve giggles nervously, "Hi Wes."

"Well if it isn't my two favorte hedgehogs, Sonic and Eve. You wanna by one of my Chao souvenirs. Even matching scarfs for you and your little chao friend," Wes says, presenting scarfs on long and the other is short.

"Um, we'll think about it," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz answers with a nod.

"I think it would be lovely, what do you think Cheese?" Cream says, turning to Cheese.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily says.

"Great. That will be five unibucks," Wes says.

Cream pays the man and he gives her and Cheese the scarves.

Cream giggles, "Look, we match."

"That's actually kinda cute," Sonia says.

"And you both match," Eve says.

Sometime later, the group head off to have snacks. Some of the food actually shaped like Chaos to fit in with the festival. Eve decides to get the scarves after all, so she and Jazz are both wearing red scarves around their necks. Sonic eats the chili dog along with Eve, Manic, Tails, while the others have different food and snacks.

"The chili dogs taste great here," Sonic says.

"And the ice cream is good too," Cream says.

Cheese licks some ice cream and says, "Chao Chao."

"I like this festival," Sonia says.

"Me too. It's so much fun," Rotor says.

"It's the best. I really love festival," Eve happily says.

After we're done eating, how about we go have some fun," Sally says.

"I agree," Sonia says.

After they finish eating their food, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix begin to have all kinds of fun. They go on some rides. Then they play some games and do other fun stuff. Then they look to see a parade that has Chao based float. Each of them represent a certain type of Chao. There are black and red ones like Chaos, or normal blue ones like Cheese. There are also white and blue color chaos, green, blur and green color chaos. As the float comes by there are many different Chao to join the fun from all over the world. The Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix are having a lot of fun.

At the end of the day and the sun is setting, The Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, and some of the citizens of the island, mainly Echidnas are standing at a far distance from the Master Emerald Altar.

Cream happily says, "I'm excited. We're going to see a Chao Ceremony."

"I wonder what the ceremony is going to be doing this year," A familiar female voice says.

The group turns to see Lara-Le and Whymacher. They also see a small baby echidna in Lara-Le's arms.

"Hi Lara, I didn't expect you to be here," Sally says.

"Yes. It's good to see you. I heard about what has happened. How are your parents?" Lara happily says.

"Things are going great, except when Dr. Eggman always attacking us," Sally says.

"I remember he's been giving you and my son a lot of trouble, but you all seem to have everything under control," Lara-Le says.

Eve looks at the baby Echidna, "Aww, who is this cute?"

"This is my baby boy. He was born over six months ago," Lara says.

"A baby boy you say. I guess it means Knuckles has a little brother," Sonic says.

"So what his name?" Amy asks.

"His name is Knecapeon Mace, but I called him, Kneecaps for short," Lara happily says.

Sonic snickers, "Knuckles and Kneecaps the Echidnas, you sure have interesting names for kids."

"Don't laugh, I could say the same thing about your name, 'Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog,'" Eve bluntly says with a stern glare.

Sonic quickly covers her mouth, "Sis, you're not supposed to say that in public."

"Ogilvie?" Vector asks.

"Maurice?" Mighty adds.

"Hedgehog?" Ray adds.

Sonic groans with embarrassment, "Yes. That's my real name."

Soon, Vector and the Chaotix begin laughing a little.

"It's not that funny," Sonic sternly says.

"It seems funny to us," Charmy adds.

Saffron says, "I think it's kind of cute."

"Um, a question. I-if t-that's y-your n-n-name, w-when you called yourself S-s-sonic?" Ray asks.

"Hmm, it was a long time ago. I called myself Sonic because of the sonic speed I always run at. With that, I decided to call myself Sonic. Mostly because I didn't really like the name my parents chose for me," Sonic says.

"It's okay. My name is a bit funny, but it's still my real name," Tails says.

"Miles Prower isn't as funny as mine," Sonic says.

"I think the name is cute," Eve says.

"True, but your name is simple sis," Sonic says.

"True, but you guys gave me my name because of the name that is written on my locket. We're not even sure if that's my real name," Eve adds.

"Alright, let's drop the name and nickname for now. The Chao Ceremony is about to start," Amy says.

Everyone looks at the area to see all the Chaos of the island are gathering to where the Master Emerald is. Soon, all the Chaos begin to dance as they hop on one food and chanting, "Chao chao chao chao!"

Eve looks to see Jazz is among the local Chaos who are dancing. Eve smiles to see Jazz and all her Chao friends are having a grand time. Eve turns her head to see Knuckles and Locke watching over the Master Emerald and the Chaos close by. As guardians, it's their duty to watch over the Master Emerald and the Chaos who are living there.

Finally the Chaos chant, "Chao Chao!"

And comes to a stop.

Jazz turns to the Chaos saying, "Chao Chao! Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao!"

The Chaos smile, and says, "Chao Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao Chao! Chao Chao!"

Sonic, Eve, and the others others are confused to what the Chaos are doing. The next moment, Jazz flies to Eve and pulls her by the wrist.

"What's up Jazz?" Eve asks.

Just then, some of the other Chaos fly you Eve and pull her along to the altar of the Master Emerald.

"What's going on?" Sonic asks.

"I think the Chaos want Eve to play," Cream says.

Knuckles says, "Hmm, something's up."

"I wonder if the Chaos want something from that friend of yours," Locke replies.

"Well, I'm going to find out what it is," Knuckles says.

Knuckles walk over to see the Chaos taking Eve up the stairs and stand in front of the Master Emerald. Knuckles walks up the stairs.

"You okay?" Knuckles asks.

"I'm fine, just a bit surprised. I wonder why the Chaos brought me here," Eve says.

"Beats me," Knuckles answers.

Jazz and some of the Chaos fly to Eve and begins to sing in their Chao voices.

"Are you… asking me to sing?" Eve asks.

The Chaos answer happily with nods and happiness.

"Oh, so that's why. I remember how happy they were when they hear you sing," Knuckles says.

"Is it really okay to sing during their ceremony?" Eve asks.

"They don't seem to mind," Knuckles says.

Eve turns to Jazz and the Chaos, "Um, sure."

Jazz and the other Chaos float and sit on the ground with smiles and waiting patiently for Eve to sing. Eve takes a deep breath and begin to sing a song.

Eve Hedgehog:

La la la la la la laaaaaa

La la la la la laaaaaa

La la la la la la laaaaaa

La la la la la laaaaaa

Everyone soon begins to smile hearing Eve's voice, even the Chaos are happy.

Eve Hedgehog:

Laaaaaaa

La la laaaaa

La la la la la la

La la laaaaaaaaaaaaa

La laaaaaa

La laaaaaa

Laaaaaaaaaaaaa

The Chaos and the audience are enjoying the music and are smiling. Unknown to them, a shadowy figure is also seeing the ceremony and Eve's performance.

Eve Hedgehog:

La la la la la la laaaaaa

La la la la la laaaaaa

The chaos look to see the Master Emerald is beginning to glow a little and move out of the way. Eve stops singing to see the Master Emerald is glowing. Knuckles is surprised to see it glowing. Locke walks up the stairs and stands next to Knuckles.

Locke calmly says, "Just keep going."

Eve is still astonished to see it growing.

"The Master Emerald is responding. It responds because it approved of your song," Locke says.

Eve smiles, and continues to sing her song.

Eve Hedgehog:

La la la la la la laaaaaa

La la la la la laaaaaa

La la la la la la laaaaaa

La la la la la laaaaaa

Eve continues to sing one of her songs for the ceremony. Everyone who is listening is love to hear the music. Unknown everyone in the ceremony, someone is standing on the branch on top of a tree. The night sky is making it hard to see. But judging by the silhouette, it seems to be a Mobian.

"Hmm, there is something different about that hedgehog. She seems to have Echidna traits, but seems to have more of a Hedgehog's appearance. I'll have to keep a close eye on her and the Guardian when that scientist comes around," An eerie voice says.

Then leaves through something glowing and the light disappears.

Long after the ceremony and the Festival of the Chao, Sonic, Eve, and the others are sleeping in their tents. The Chaotix sleep in their homes close by. Knuckles and Julie-Su are sleeping at the Altar of the Master Emerald. Everyone has such a good time that they could use a good night sleep.

As Knuckles and Julie-Su sleep they soon hear a strange sound. That cause them to stir a little and slowly open their eyes.

Knuckles groans, "Urgh, what is that noise?"

"I'm trying to sleep here, so what's with the racket?" Julie-Su asks.

Suddenly, a loud bang and the sound of something shattering appears around the area. Knuckles and Julie-Su quickly wake up in shock. Back at the tents, Sonic, Eve, and the others are fast asleep when they hear a loud rumble, bang, and a shattering noise. That cause everyone to wake up in an instant.

Eve asks, "What's going on?"

"Chao Chao!" Jazz reacts.

"What happened?" Amy asks.

Eve, Jazz, and Amy comes out of the tent as well as Sonic, Manic, and everyone else who are awaken by the blast.

"Did you guys hear a strange sound just now?" Bunnie asks.

"It sounded like an earthquake," Antoine says.

"Or the sound of something breaking," Eve says.

"It came from the Master Emerald Shrine. We should go see what's wrong," Sonia says.

Everyone leaves the tent and hurry to the Shrine of the Master Emerald. Just then, The Chaotix and Saffron join in the scene.

"Hey guys," Sonic says.

"Hi guys, we're having a late night mission aren't we?" Saffron replies.

"We are, and we better find out," Sally says.

Everyone hurries as fast as they can to the Shrine where the Master Emerald is.

At the Altar of the Master Emerald, Knuckles and Julie-Su are shocked to see what has happened. The Master Emerald the disappeared. In its place is some kind of watery creature that has a pink brain seeing through its head and yellow colored eyes.

"Who are you?! What are you?! What have you done to the Master Emerald?!" Knuckles demands in rage.

Suddenly, they hear maniacal laughter and look up to see the scientist floating in the Eggmobile. At the same time, Sonic, Eve, and the others have arrived at the scene to see him and the monster.

"Eggman!" The Freedom Fighters exclaim.

"Hello Freedom Fighters and other friends. It's great to see you," Eggman says.

"Eggman, what are you doing?!" Sonic demands.

"What have you done to the Master Emerald?!" Knuckles demands in anger.

"I just like to break a new ally from his prison. Of course, shatting it is a small price to pay," Eggman says.

"Why would you do this?" Eve angrily asks.

"Don't you have any idea what happens if the Master Emerald isn't present?!" Knuckles shouts.

"Yes yes, the island will fall to the ground. Just be glad it's over the ocean and not over a city," Eggman says.

Then says, "I would like to hang around some more, but Chaos and I must be going."

"Chaos?" Sally asks.

Chaos raises its water like arms in the air and uses it to make the shards of the Master Emerald glow, and scatter away.

Then Eggman says, "Chaos, get them."

Chaos raises its arms and knock everyone off the altar and to the ground.

Eggman then sucks up the creature known as Chaos in his Egg mobile and leaves the scene.

Then says, "Hope you enjoy the ride down to the sea."

Suddenly, the Angel Island begins to rumble and begins to fall down from the sky.

"It's falling!" Eve screams.

"And with us on it!" Sonic shouts.

Sally screams, "Hang on!"

The Angel Island continues to fall with everyone on the island. Everyone quickly grab hold of trees, bushes, or anything that could help them stay on the ground. To make matters worse, there is nothing they can do about it now.

Merfolk's Ceremony Song: A Centaur's Life Episode 8


	30. Chapter 30

Chaos Saga: Episode 2: Watery Chaos

Earlier, on the mainland and sleeping in the forest. There is a large blue cat, with dark blue stripes on the ears, arms, and tail. He also has a white tummy and white fur sticking out. He is wearing brown sandals and a belt. Sleeping next to him is a small green colored frog with large yellow and black eyes. Suddenly, they wake up to the sound of a loud boom. The little frog jumps off of the big cat and looks to see some purple light up ahead. Curious, the frog decides to hop to the object to see what it is.

The cat gets up, and calls out, "Wait for me, Froggy."

Then the big cat chases after the little frog. The cat is able to catch up to the little frog to see him hopping and ribbing.

"I think you're trying to tell me something," The cat says.

The blue cat looks to see a sparkling purple gem on the ground.

"Wow! What's this?" The cat asks.

He picks up the diamond and says, "This sure is pretty. Somebody must have dropped it."

"Finder Keepers, right pal," The cat happily says.

The frog continues to ribbit with glee. Suddenly, a strange strain ob blue liquid moves to the little frog. The frog turns around to see it, and it charges into the little frog's mouth.

The cat asks, "What's the matter little buddy?"

The cat looks carefully to see Froggy is shaking a little. Soon, it grows a long tail with a triangle shaped end.

The cat surprisingly says, "Hey, am I seeing things? You're growing a tail."

Froggy turns to the big cat and make ribbit sound. The next moment, Froggy jumps to the cat's hand and eats the purple Chaos Emerald. Then hops away.

Back at the Island, Dr. Eggman has shattered the Master Emerald and a mysterious creature is released from inside. Then Dr. Eggan take the creature as the Island begins to fall with the heroes of Mobius on it. The heroes continue to scream as the island falls out of the sky. Finally, the island splash to the ground with the water hitting some parts of the island.

At the Master Emerald shrine, everyone is still holding on to the trees, bushes, and other safe places.

Sally is the first to open her eyes, and asks, "Is everyone alright?"

Sonic opens his eyes, "I think so."

"We're fine," Eve says.

"Cheese and I are okay," Cream says.

"And the rest of you?" Sally asks.

"Everyone answers letting them know that they are okay.

"I heard of bringing down the house, but the island. That's just nuts," Sonic says.

"Forget that, we have more things to worry about. What in Mobius did Eggman do?" Eve says.

"I can't believe Dr. Eggman shattered the Master Emerald and I couldn't stop it," Knuckles says, gritting his teeth.

"It's not your fault Knuckles," Eve says.

Jazz flies to Knuckles and hugs him, "Chao Chao."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I won't until we find the Master Emerald," Knuckle says.

"But what was that monster that scattered the pieces?" Bunnie asks.

"Oui. Dr. Eggman referred the creature as Chaos," Antoine says.

"Um, Eve. Why is your sword glowing?" Saffron asks.

Eve looks at her scabbard and takes out her sword to see it glowing. Everyone is surprised to see it glowing bright green.

"This never happened before. It only glows when I force my Chaos Energy into it," Eve says.

Suddenly, the sword lifts up while Eve is holding it. Then it points to the forest.

"I think the sword is trying to tell us something," Eve says.

Eve walks to where the sword is pointing to see what it's leading her too. Sonic, Knuckles, Sally, Julie-Su, and Jazz follow her. The Master Emerald Sword continues to lead the group somewhere.

Suddenly, Knuckles says, "Hold on."

Everyone then comes to a stop.

"What is it Knuckles?" Sally asks.

"I felt the Master Emerald around here," Knuckles says.

Eve then notices, "It seems that the sword is pointing to the bush over there."

Knuckles walks forward and continues to have this sixth sense. When he looks in the bush the sword is pointing to, he gasps in shock to find something.

"I don't believe it," Knuckles says.

"What is it?" Eve asks.

Knuckles comes out of the bush and holding a green shard.

"What is that thing?" Sonic asks.

"It's the Master Emerald. At least, a piece of it," Knuckles says.

"Fascinating. You can sense when a piece of the Master Emerald is close by," Sally says.

"I'm more impressed by Eve's sword. It was able to track the Master Emerald like a tracking device," Knuckles says.

"Hmm, one mystery leads to another. First Dr. Eggman shattering the emerald releasing this creature he called Chaos. The creature Chaos scattered the Emerald like it was using Chaos Control. Then the whole Island falling to the ground. Finally, my sword was able to track the shard easily," Eve says, thinking of what they have.

"I say we find Eggman and beat him and that monster of his," Sonic says.

"Sonic, we have no idea about the creature, Chaos. We're sitting ducks if we head over to them blind," Sally sternly disagrees.

"How are we going to know about it?" Knuckles says.

"And what is this Chaos anyway?"

Eve says, "We better find out."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Sonic asks.

"Maybe my dad has the answer," Knuckles answers.

"Yes. And maybe your great grandfather, Athair will have the answer as well," Eve says.

The group hurries back to where the others are, and other, they head where Locke and Athair are most likely to be. In the lab, Locke and Athair are already up and seeing what has happened.

"The Master Emerald is gone. How could this have happened?" Locke asks in shock.

Athair says, "I'm afraid I sense great anger on us. We must notify at once."

Suddenly, they hear loud knocking and a familiar voice, "Dad! Great grandfather! It's Knuckles! We need to talk!"

"Seems Knuckles is aware of the problem," Athair says.

"It appears so," Locke replies.

After letting Knuckles, not to mention the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix inside, everyone explains their side of what has happened and what caused it.

"He did what?" Locke asks in shock.

"It's true. Dr. Eggman shattered the Master Emerald and released a water creature from it," Eve says.

"Dr. Eggman called it Chaos and he took it off the island, but not before that creature scattered all the pieces," Sonic says.

Knuckles holds out the shard, "Eve's sword responded when the shard is close by and I sensed it to. We managed to find one piece."

"It is just as I feared, Chaos has returned," Athair says.

"What can you tell us about Chaos? Anything will help," Sally asks.

"Chaos was known as the Water God in ancient times and guardian to the Chao who lived at the altar at the time. He is made of pure chaos energy. Chaos was known as the very first guardian of the Master Emerald as well as the Chaos Emeralds. Not many know much about Chaos, but well enough to know that it's kind and gentle, especially to the Chaos it protects," Athair says.

"It didn't seem kind when it shattered the emerald and attacked us," Vector says.

Saffron asks, "Did something happened?"

"I assume Knuckles mention to you about the tragedy to the Chao, a water god, and a female echidna," Athair says.

"Tragedy? What tragedy?" Eve asks.

"Knuckles mention to us about a tragedy that happened centuries ago, but wasn't told what it's about," Mighty says.

Athair says, "Sadly, what happened was one of the tragic parts of our Echidna history."

"What happened?" Sonic asks.

"That truth remains a mystery." Athair says.

"Anything might help," Rotor says.

"Of course, let's head over to the altar while I explain everything," Athair says.

Everyone agrees and begin to leave the lab and making their way to the altair where the Master Emerald used to be at.

"It happened centuries ago. Long before Angel Island take flight. There was a tribe of Echidnas known as the Knuckles Clan who was at a massive war against the Felidae and the Nocturnus Clan. Only, Tikal, Chief Pachacamac's daughter, was the only one who opposed to all of the violence. Tikal came to the altair one day and made friends with Chaos and the Chao living there," Athair says.

"What happened to them?" Eve asks.

"That I'm afraid was the tragic part of the Echidna history. Chief Pachamcamac and his men became desperate during the war, so they attempt to take the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald by force," Athair says.

"By force?" Sally asks.

"Why would they do that? Those emeralds are very powerful. Sonic and I experienced the power ourselves. Plus, that will only cause more conflict when they're at war," Eve says.

Eve then jumps over a log and the group are out of the forest and at the altar to the Master Emerald.

"I think the Chief didn't care what happened to anyone else as long as he gets the power for the Echidnas," Sally says.

"I'm afraid so. When they try to take the emeralds, Tikal and the Chao stand his way, refusing to allow them to take this power for their own ambition. However, Chief Pachamcamac refused, and he along with his men attacked Tikal and the Chao, and attempt to take the emeralds. Chaos wouldn't hear of it, so he used the Chaos Emeralds to destroy the invaders, but was corrupted by his own anger. That is part of the tragedy of our people. Sadly, no one knows what happened to Tikal or Chaos" Athair says.

Everyone is in shock to hear this and come to a complete stop. What's more, there is still one missing detail of the story.

"That totally blows. Tikal was trying to stop her father from making a huge mistake, and he didn't listen," Sonic says.

"Yes, and his biggest mistake was allowing power to go to his head and ignoring his own daughter," Eve says.

"And it seems to have cost them their lives," Espio adds.

"And no one knows what happened after the invasion," Sally says.

"But then? What happened to Tikal and Chaos? It seems to remain a mystery," Amy asks.

"That's something we should worry about another time. Right now, we got to stop Dr. Eggman and Chaos, and we need to find the Master Emerald shards," Knuckles says.

"But how? From what it sounds, Chaos might still be consumed with his own anger and he seems to be inside the Master Emerald the entire time," Eve says.

Sonic places his hand under his chin, "She's right, the question is, how did he ended up in there? It seems that one mystery continues to be leading us to another."

"We'll have to worry about it as we go along," Sally says.

"But we don't even know where Eggman is taking Chaos," Cream says.

"Chao," Cheese adds.

"Yeah. And we don't even know how to find the emerald shards," Charmy says.

"I think we do. All guardians are given a special sense that will allow us to find the Master Emerald, even pieces of it," Knuckles says.

Locke then looks at Eve, "And I believe it will be wise that Eve shall accompany you on find the Master Emerald."

"Me?" Eve asks.

"The Master Emerald sword is bound to the Master Emerald and is able to locate where the pieces of them are like it has done before," Athair says.

"So as long as we have Eve's sword, we'll be able to find the Master Emerald, but Eve is the only one to use it," Charmy says.

"That's what I'm going with Knuckles. We'll find it faster at this rate. The rest of you need to find Eggman and Chaos," Eve says.

"But where could he have gone off to?" Tails asks.

"He could be anywhere by now," Espio says.

"I-I wonder where w-we are. C-considering the i-island isn't f-lotating anymore," Ray replies.

"Yeah. Where in the world are we?" Julie-Su adds.

Uh, guys, does this place look very familiar?" Antoine asks, looking off the island.

The group looks to see a city up ahead, and by a large beach for that matter.

"Wait isn't that…" Sonic asks.

"It's Station Square," Sally says.

"Uh where?" Mighty asks.

"Station Square is a city where we went to some time ago. At first we stayed at an island close by, but then we met Rachel and we stayed at her place. It's a city where many humans live and not many Mobians either," Tails says.

"We became friends with them and the Great War is put behind us," Eve says.

"Think we can go sightseeing?" Vector asks.

"I don't think now is the time to be looking at the city, we need to find Eggman and find out what he's up to," Espio says.

"Eggman's plans involve world domination and he spotted out he is going to use Chaos to take over for his Eggman empire junk," Sonic says.

"He's right. That man can't give us a break," Eve says.

Suddenly, Eve's sword begins to glow and points in the direction of Station Square.

"The sword is pointing to Station Square, but why?" Manic asks.

"Some of the Master Emerald shards must be over there," Knuckles says.

Then they see Dr. Eggman flying over the city.

"And guess who," Sonia sternly adds.

"At least with know where Eggman is," Manic says.

"Let's follow him," Vector says.

"And give that jerk a piece of our mind," Charmy adds.

Before anyone can go anywhere, someone shouts, "Guardian!"

The group comes to a stop and turn their heads to see an echidna that is wearing some kind of green uniform and a hat on his head.

"Constable Remington, what are you doing here?" Knuckles asks.

"Friend of yours?" Sonic asks.

"Sort us," Julie-Su answers.

"Remington, what's going on?" Knuckles asks.

"I like an explanation, everyone is reporting that they all felt some kind of earthquake and felt like the island hit into the ground," Reimngton says.

"Looks like the news about the island falling didn't go unnoticed," Sonic says.

"The island has fallen? How?" Remington asks in shock.

"It's all Dr. Eggman's fault," Saffron says.

"He shattered the Master Emerald and the pieces are scattered. We found one, and there are more in a city called Station Square," Eve says.

"We're lucky that the island landed in the ocean and not in a city. Now, it's a floating island on the water," Vector says.

Eve bluntly says, "Funny."

"Vector, we have a serious problem. Everyone on the island is going to be in an uproar when they find out the island is floating on the water and the Master Emerald is nothing but shards," Sally says.

"We just need to find the Master Emeralds shards and put them back together," Knuckles says.

"But what about the island and the citizens in Echidnaopolis?" Remington asks.

"Knuckles and I will start finding the master emerald shards right away," Eve says.

"I'll come with you, to give you a hand," Julie-Su says.

Sonic says, "Then the Freedom Fighters will go to Station Square to see what's Dr. Eggman is up to and this water monster."

"Then the chaotix will remain on the island with Locke and Reimgton to help prevent a riot," Espio says.

"Then it's best we get started," Sally says.

In the city known as Station Square, human beings are going on with their everyday lives. Driving in the police car is Rachel Tower along with her partner, Ramond. They are on patrol today and just chatting with each other.

"Things have been very calm lately," Rachel says.

"Yeah. All we had to deal was security, protection, and reports of lost objects. Everything was more exciting with the Mobians here," Ramond says.

Rachel sighs, "Yeah. I wonder what Sonic, Eve, and the others are doing."

"Knowing those hedgehogs and their friends, they're probably fighting off Dr. Eggman along with his weird robots," Ramond says.

"I guess, but it will be nice to see them again. It's been a long time," Rachel says.

"Yeah. You actually had great adventures with them," Ramond says.

"Yeah. they may be dangerous, but I had a great time. I wish they would come back to visit again," Rachel says.

Just then, the radio turns on revealing a man's voice, "Attention all units! Attention all units! An unidentified object is being sighted coming out of the sewers of downtown. All officers report to downtown!"

"Looks like we got a big situation," Ramond says.

"And it's not good from the sound of it," Rachel says.

"Alright, let's do this," Ramond says.

Ramond drives the car and turns it around. Then speeds downtown to where the unidentified is. At the same time, police cars and helicopters are traveling from all over the place.

Downtown, everyone becomes scared to see a strange creature made of water coming out of the sewers. Everyone becomes scared and runs away as fast as they can. Chaos breaks off a light pole. Then continues to move around in the city.

In Station Square, Knuckles and all the Freedom Fighters hurry downtown to find Eggman and Chaos. Not to mention, the shards of the Chaos Emeralds. Some are flying while others are flying in the planes.

"Hmm, so this place is Station Square. Never been here before," Knuckles says.

"Yes. We can't wait to introduce you to Rachel and Ramond," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz and Cheese says.

Suddenly, they see police cars and helicopters heading downtown.

In the Tornado, Sally says, "Something's going on downtown."

"I'll bet Dr. Eggman is there," Tails says, driving the X Tornado.

"I'll bed Chaos and Eggman have something to do with it," Eve says, running on the ground.

"Then let's hurry," Sonic agrees.

Then everyone begins to fly and run to reach downtown to find the monster.

Downtown, many of the citizens stand back away as the monster is hiding in a manhole. The police officers surround their cars around it to form a barricade. Rachel and Ramond are among the officers and holding out their guns. Just then, Chaos rises out of the sewers.

Rachel asks, "What is that thing?"

"I don't know, I just hope we can hit it," Ramond says.

An officer says, "Alright, get ready officers."

The police have their guns out, but Chaos continue to walk to them. Soon, Chaos begins to destroy all the police cars. Everyone screams and runaway from the monster. Rachel fires her gun at it, but the water doesn't phase it.

"What in the world is that thing?" Rachel asks.

Rachel then trips and falls to the ground. She then turns to see Chaos is approaching her. Rachel begins to sit up as she sees the water creature. Just then, a double spin dash hit the creature and prevent the attack from happening on Rachel. Then they tow land in front of Rahcel.

Rachel looks up and gasps in surprise, "Sonic! Eve!"

The two hedgehogs turn to see their friend.

"Hey, did you miss us?" Sonic asks with a smile.

"Sure did, and you came just in time," Rachel says.

Then Rachel shouts, "Look out!"

Sonic and Eve turns to see Chaos and they both dodge his attack. Then they dodge again, and they run up the building. Then they both spin dash down at it like a falling bowling ball. Then they land on the ground. Sally, and the other Freedom Fighters hurry over.

"Rachel!" Tails shouts.

Rachel gets up as the others approach her, "Guys, it's great to see you."

"I miss you," Cream happily says.

"I miss you and Cheese too," Rachel says.

Cream looks and says, "Look everybody. Look what it's doing. It's melting away"

Everyone quickly turns their heads to see Chaos is dissolving into water and the manhole and into the sewer. Everyone rushes over to see Chaos is gone.

"Can't take the heat huh," Sonic remarks.

Suddenly, they hear evil laughter and look up to see Dr. Eggman in his eggmobile.

"I do hope you forgive me on dropping in unannounced that way, but I simply couldn't miss out on all the excitement," Eggman says.

"You again. I thought you left Station Square for good," Rachel sternly says.

"Yes. I took some time off, but now I'm rested and ready to rumble," Eggman says.

Cream says, "Go away Eggman, haven't you caused enough trouble."

"Yeah. why don't you just get lost," Eve says.

"One can never caused enough trouble my dears as you'll soon see," Eggman says with a smirk.

"He's up to something," Bunnie says.

Eggman then takes out a yellow Chaos Emerald. Everyone gasps in shock.

"That's a Chaos Emerald! Rotro says.

"How did he get one?" Sonia asks.

Eggman tosses the emerald and says, "Here Chaos, have a snack."

The emerald falls to the ground and on the lid of the manhole. Before anyone can reach it, the emerald glows and absorbed into Chaos. Chaos grows and gain some kind of born with a yellow spot in his right arm.

Eggman remarks, "He sure goes on ya doesn't he." Then laughs.

"What did he do?" Manic asks.

"He fed Chaos a Chaos Emerald and it grew in size," Julie-Su says.

"You're correct. You see, this new shape-shifting form of Chaos gains more and more power with each Chaos Emerald I feed it," Eggman says.

"Feeding Chaos Emeralds?" Eve says, confused.

"That's right. This charming creature is made of pure chaos under my control. Soon, the day will come and I have all seven Chaos Emeralds in my possession. And when that happens we'll be unstoppable," Eggman says.

Just then, Chaos comes towards the group.

Sonic says, "Get back pal."

"Sorry Sonic, but it only listens to me," Eggman says.

Just then, Knuckles runs forward, "Not so fast!"

Knuckles runs and gives Chaos a punch in the face.

"Alright Eggman, you're going to get it for destroying the Master Emerald!" Knuckles shouts in rage.

"Sorry Knuckles, but right now it's feeding time," Eggman says, presenting a red chaos Emerald.

"He has another one?!" Rachel exclaims in shock.

"He has such a healthy appetite," Eggman says, then throws it to Chaos.

Chaos takes it and absorbed it into its body. Chaos gets bigger and gains a bone like arm in his left arm and this time has a red spot.

"It got bigger," Cream scaredly says.

"The more Chaos Emerald it eats the bigger it gets," Julie-Su adds.

Chaos begins to slam it's fist, but Sonic, Eve, and Knuckles dodge it in the nic of time. Sonic lands on the phone booth and spin dash at it. Sonic it's chaos but repel the attack. Knuckles and Eve tried to use their attack, but Chaos knock them out of the way. The three begin to dodge out of the way as Chaos attack.

"That thing is very powerful," Eve says.

"If we all attack together, we can stop it," Sonic says.

Knuckles gives Chaos a hard punch and it admits electricity. Sonic and Eve spin dash hard and it repel the attack. Knuckles continues to punch Chaos multiple times. Then Sonic and Eve bounce all over the place to give it some speed. Then they are able to spin dash right through Chaos. Eggman is shocked to see Chaos is knocked out. Everyone cheers happily.

"You did it!" Rachel happily says.

But Eggman says, "Think you have beat me, don't be so sure. I've got more Chaos where that came from."

"We'll handle anything you come up with so bring it on!" Knuckles shouts.

Then Dr. Eggman sucks up Chaos and takes it away. Everyone looks to see Eggman leaving with Chaos.

"Guys, I got a bad feeling about this," Rachel says.

"Me too. What if Dr. Eggman make Chaos bigger and powerful," Cream worriedly says.

"This is very serious. If what Dr. Eggman said is true, I hate to think what will happen if he gave it all seven of them," Eve says.

"Then we're all in trouble, but not if we act now and find the emeralds before Eggman could," Sonic says.

Everyone nods their heads. They know this is a big mission to find. They need to find the emeralds and stop Dr. Eggman's plans. They also need to find the shards of the Master Emerald to save Angel Island.


	31. Chapter 31

Chaos Saga Episode 3: Troubling Froggy and Strange Visions

Later in the evening, the Freedom Fighters all meet at Rachel's home so they can discuss about the situation. Before they can do that, they decide to have a little introduction.

"Rachel. Ramond. These are our friends from Angel Island. Knuckles and Julie-Su," Eve happily says.

"It's very nice to meet you, my name is Rachel and this is my friend and partner Ramond," Rachel says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Ramond says.

"Good to meet you too," Julie-Su says.

"Yeah," Knuckles says.

"So, are we to understand that Dr. Eggman destroyed a powerful emerald similar to the Chaos Emeralds, but a large size and keep the emeralds from going out of control," Ramond asks.

"Yeah. Without the Master Emerald the island hallen out of the sky and is floating at sea. From what we saw, everytime Eggman feeds it an emerald that god, Chaos, grows bigger and powerful," Knuckle says.

"I still hate to think about what might happen if Dr. Eggman gives it all of them," Eve says.

"Not a pretty sight huh," Rachel comments.

"So we need to find the Chaos Emerald and the shards of the Master Emerald before Dr. Eggman can take them away," Ramond says.

"And feed the Chaos Emeralds to Chaos," Sally says.

"What about Cream and Cheese?" Rachel asks.

"You're right. It might be too dangerous for them," Rotor says.

Amy says, "I can stay with them and we help around your house Rachel."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Rachel says.

"We don't mind, it will give us something to do," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily says.

Eve says, "Knuckles and I can get started looking for the Master Emerald shards while the rest try to find the Chaos Emeralds. And make sure to watch out for Dr. Eggman and Chaos."

"Like we haven't been careful before," Sonic says with a grin.

"You're the one who should definitely be careful. Chaos already got two Chaos Emeralds and will get bigger every time Eggman feeds it more. Everyone should try to cover different parts of the city to find Chaos, Eggman, or the emeralds while Knuckles and Eve try to find the Master Emerald shards" Sally says.

Then turns to Sonia, "Sonic, mind if you stay with Amy, Cream, and Cheese."

"Of course," Sonia says.

"Alright. Then let's get started," Sonic says.

Soon, the group splits up in different directions, Sonic and Tails search in one direction. Sally, Sonia and Manic head off to a different part of town. Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine are in another group going to a different direction. Knuckles, Eve, and Jazz and Julie-Su head off to another direction to search for any signs of the Master Emerald Shards, while the others search for the Chaos emeralds, Chaos, Eggman or maybe all the above.

In the middle of town, Sally, Sonia, and Manic are searching for any signs of the Chaos Emeralds.

"So how are we supposed to find the emeralds?" Sonia asks.

We just need to keep an eye out," Manic says.

Sally thinks, "If you were a Chaos Emeralds where you will be?"

Suddenly, a small green frog lands on Sally's head.

"Huh?" Sally asks, looking to see the frog.

"What is this?" Manic asks, picking up the little guy.

"It looks like a frog, but it has a tail," Sonia answers.

Suddenly, they hear someone calling out, "Hey Froggy."

The three look to see a large blue cat coming over. Just then, the cat trips and falls on the three friends. They struggle to get up or to get out.

The cat looks up, "Come here, Froggy."

But it hops away.

The cat calls out, "Froggy, please don't run away."

The cat frowns and picks himself up. The others do the same.

"Sorry dude, your frog must have gotten tangled with us," Manic says.

"Are you lost?" Sonia asks.

The cat tilts his head a little.

Meanwhile, Eve, Jazz, Knuckles, and Julie-Su are walking around the city to find the Master Emerald shards. Of course, a city full of large people doesn't make it easier.

"This is going to be tough to find the Master Emerald in a place surrounded by thousands of humans," Julie-Su says.

"True, but we'll find it," Eve says.

Just then, they all stop to see a crowd of people.

"Something's up," Knuckles says.

The group come over and stop to see a part of the hotel has a large wreckage on it. Parts of the building is destroyed.

Eve walks to the officer and asks, "Excuse me officer, what happened here?"

The officer turns to see Eve.

"Hello Eve, nice to see you back in Station Square, and your Chao too," the officer says.

"And it's nice to see your friends too," The other officer says.

"Nice. Do you guys have any idea what smashed into that building?" Knuckles asks.

"Well sort of. Witnesses say it was a glowing object that fell from the sky," The officer.

"A what? Are you sure?" Julie-Su asks.

"We're sure," The second officer answers.

The officers lead Eve and the others to where the glowing object crashes. Eve looks at her sword to see that it's glowing, so they begin to suspect what has crashed. The officer leads them to the object, and they approach it. They look on the ground to see a piece of the Master Emerald stuck in the ground.

"A piece of the Master Emerald," Knuckle says.

Knuckles kneels down, and the piece flies out of the hole. Then floats on to Knuckle's hand. The officers is shocked. Suddenly, the Master Emerald shard begins to glow. Soon enough, Knuckles and Eve find themselves not in the building, but at the Altar of the Master emerald. But something doesn't seem right. Knuckles and Eve walks up to it.

"This place seems like the Master emerald shrine, but the building should be ancient. Why do they look brand-new," Knuckles asks in thought.

Suddenly, Eve holds her hand out in front of knuckles.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asks.

"Someone's other there," Eve says.

Knuckles and Eve look to see four different echidnas. One of them is female and three of them are male. The female one seems to be upset with the others. She seems to show concern and tries to reason with them about something. The next moment, Eve and Knuckles feel a bit strange and are suddenly back in the building.

"Guys, are you okay?" Julie-Su asks.

"Uh, we're fine, just daydreaming," Eve says with a smile.

"Mind if we'll take it?" Knuckles asks.

"Well, since it hasn't give us problems, I guess you can have it," The officer says.

"Thanks. If you or anyone find something like this, see if you can report this to me or any of my friends," Eve says.

"You got it," The second officer says.

Then the three leave the scene. Knuckles and Eve are thinking the same thoughts, what have they both see. Was it a dream? Or some kind of vision?

Back to Sally and the twins. They are talking to the big cat.

"So let me see, your name is Big the Cat and you're trying to catch your little frog friend, Froggy?" Sally asks.

"Yes. Froggy ran away," Big says.

The three friends smile.

Sonia says, "Don't worry, we'll find it."

"Yes, but that isn't really Froggy," Big says.

"What do you mean?" Sonia asks.

Big remembers a bit to what happened. Froggy is minding his own business when he turns to see the blue liquid. Froggy ends up growing a tails and take the Chaos Emerald away.

"This strange moving blue stuff went inside Froggy and he was too fast for me to catch him and he hopped away with something I found in the forest," Big says.

"What was that, Cat dude?" Manic asks.

"It was a big purple rock, it looked awful pretty when it was glowing," Big answers.

"It sounds like it could be a Chaos Emerald," Sonia says.

"If that's the case, we better find that little frog quick or it won't survive long. Eggman is determined to get the Chaos Emeralds by any means necessary," Sally says.

"You're right. The more he feeds Chaos the Chaos Emeralds, then the better chances he has of taking over Mobius, "Sonia says.

"We gotta find Froggy, and fast," Manic says.

Then the four head off together to go find the little frog with the Chaos Emerald.

On the X Tornado, Sonic and Tails are searching for a Chaos Emerald from above. Tails looks at his control pad to see the Green Chaos Emerald, he has found in the past.

Tails says, "It's a good thing I found the Chaos Emerald a week ago. Who knew it will come in handy."

"Yeah. Finding the other Chaos Emeralds will be a breeze. We just need to find them before Eggman and Chaos does," Sonic says.

"I do hope we can find them before they do. It will be a problem if they gain more," Tails says.

Suddenly, the X Tornado begins to move.

Tails says, "The Chaos Emerald detected something."

Tails and Sonic look around to see they are over a field of large grassed pillars with small waterfalls on it. Just then, they see some kind of blue glow up ahead.

Sonic notices it, "Down there."

Tails lands the plane, and they both begin to search for the Emerald. Tails holds out the Green Chaos Emerald to find the other one around the area. As they search, a strong wind blows hard and almost carries Tails away. Luckily, Sonic is able to save him.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah. The wind caught me by surprise," Tails answers.

Sonic and Tails continues to walk with the Chaos Emerald. Soon, the Emerald glows brighter.

Tails says, "It must be here."

"We'll see," Sonic says.

Just then, a bright blue glow is appearing in the ground. Sonic grabs the Power Ring and uses its power to jump in the air, and performs a powerful spin dash into the ground. Tails waits patiently for Sonic. Soon enough, the blue glow shine outside the hole, and a cyan Chaos Emerald floats back out.

"Another Chaos Emerald," Tails replies.

Sonic then burst through the ground and lands on his feet.

Tails smiles, and says, "I sure hope the other ones are this easy to track down."

"Yeah. Me too," Sonic says.

Just then, the Chaos Emeralds begin to glow so bright that they blind the two friends. The next moment, Sonic and Tails find themselves not in the same location. They look around to find themselves at the Altar of the Master Emerald during the day time.

"Huh? How did we get here?" Sonic asks.

"We're at the shrine of the Master Emerald, but there's something different," Tails says.

Sonic looks up, "Yeah. The Master Emerald is not broken and this place looks too new."

"Hey Sonic, there's someone there," Tails says.

Sonic and Tails walk ahead to see a female Echidna wearing traditional clothes. The Echidna is sitting on the grass and smiling with the Chao.

"Who is that girl?" Tails asks.

"You think she could be related to Knuckles?" Sonic asks.

"Not sure," Tails answers.

The two continue to watch the female Echidna who is happily playing with the Chao. there is this one specific one with a white crescent on its chest. Suddenly, Sonic and Tails find themselves in the same location as the Chaos Emerald.

"What was that?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know, but I think the Chaos Emeralds showed us it," Tails says.

Suddenly, a large wind blows in.

"The wind is getting worse," Tails says.

In short amount of time, the wind stops blowing, but Dr. Eggman flies down on his airship.

"Oh great," Sonic groans.

Dr. Eggman laughs and swoops down at the two friends. Tails tries to run, but trips and drops the emeralds. Before Sonic and Tails can pick it up. Eggman's robotic claw grabs them and takes the Emeralds on his ship.

Eggman laughs, "My scheme worked like a charm. You did all the grunt work and I get all the glory. Not to mention the Chaos Emeralds."

Tails realizes, "Sonic, he followed us here."

"I'll see you next time boys. Next time, you find a Chaos Emerald that is," Eggman says.

"Hold it!" Sonic shouts.

Sonic jumps up and grabs on to the ship. Eggman turns to see Sonic, but he turns the ship so he'll fall off. However, Sonic is not giving up, neither will Eggman. EGgman's ship brings out two drills and he dives to the ground. Sonic is soon knocked off of the ship, and Eggman raises the ship back up.

Tails throws a Power Ring, shouting, "Here!"

Sonic grabs the Power ring, and performs a powerful spin dash. Eggman tris to drill Sonic, but the powerful spin dash prevents it. The spin dash and the drill prevent each other from moving, until Sonic breaks the drill.

Eggman shouts in anger, "How dare you?!"

Sonic then spin dashes through the ship and the two Chaos Emerald fly out of Eggman's egg mobile, and into the lake close by. Sonic and Tails walks to the edge of the lake.

"We'll have to fish them out," Tails says.

Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds begin to glow that cause Sonic and Tails to become confused.

Eggman laughs, "You can come out now, Chaos Four."

"Chaos?" Sonic asks.

"Four?" Tails adds.

Coming out of the water is none other than Chaos who is bigger than before. Sonic and Tails realizes that Chaos must have already gained two more chaos Emeralds.

Tails exclaims, "What do we do now?!"

Chaos continues to stare at the two friends as they see the water spirit. Chaos then raises it's warm and creates a powerful swift that sends them back .Sonic lands on his feet while Tails lands on his back.

Sonic turns to Tails, "You stay here. I'll handle this."

Sonic then spin dashes into action. Before Sonic can attack, Chaos dives under the water. Sonic stops and lands on a lily pad. The water glows, and Sonic hops to another lily pad as a tornado rise in the air. Sonic hops from one lily pad to another. He then spin dashes Chaos making him fall. Sonic lands on the ground, but sees Chaos is forming again. This time he has a huge hump on its back. Chaos sends a swift, and Sonic spin dashes into Chaos and into the water. Chaos comes out and Sonic is riding on it like riding on the dolphin. Sonic feels the wind and has an idea. Sonic flies in the wind, and begins a spin dash.

Eggman shotus, "Look out Chaos Four!"

Sonic then spin dashes to where it's break is and melts it away.

Tails says, "That finished it off for sure."

Sonic lands on the ground.

Then turns to where Eggman is, "Well Eggman, Chaos had a meltdown."

"It's not over," Eggman angrily says.

He then uses is Eggmobile to bring Chaos up.

"This round you've got a lucky break, but next time, you'll get broken Sonic," Eggman says.

"Dream on, Eggman!" Sonic shouts.

They both look up to see the Egg Carrier flying over them.

They then hear Eggman says, "Thanks again for finding the Chaos Emeralds! Keep up the good work!"

Then Eggman maniacally laughs as he enters the ship. Then the Egg Carrier leaves.

Tails starts to feel remorse, "Now Eggman will be more powerful because I dropped the two Chaos Emeralds, I'm really sorry Sonic."

"Forget it. We'll get those Chaos Emeralds back," Sonic says.

Back in Station Square, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Rachel are doing some grocery shopping. They are walking down the street.

"It sure is nice to do some shopping. I'm sure everyone must be hungry from their search," Racehl says.

"I agree," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily replies.

"Yeah. I do hope they stop Eggman," Amy says.

Suddenly, something overshadow them.

"That's weird, I don't remember the forecast say anything about a storm?" Rachel says, confused.

The girls along with everyone else in Station Square look up to see the Egg Carrier flying over them. Just then, they see the X Tornado flying after them.

"That must be Sonic and Tails," Amy says.

In the plane, Sonic and Tails are flying to chase Dr. Eggman.

"Stay on him Tails," Sonic says.

Then Tails fire the X Tornado at the Egg Carrier. The Egg Carrier fres at the X Tornado. Tails maneuvers the plane as he tries to get close to the Carrier. In the control room, Eggman is seeing this for himself.

Eggman smirks, "They're closing in, now I can't miss."

Eggman pushes the lever and releases another energy blast. Then it begins to fire.

Tails sees this, "I'll have to take that thing out."

Tails flies the plane closer and flies up. He aims the missile and fires at the robots, destroying it. Unknown to them, something glowing comes out of the Carrier.

"What was that?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know. Something fell out of Eggman's ship," Amy says.

The thing continues to fall until it hits Amy on the head, making the girl fall and drops her groceries. Amy finds herself sitting on the ground.

"My head is not a landing pad," Amy comments.

Amy looks down to see a small blue bird with some kind of brown locket around its neck. Amy picks the little bird up to see it injured during the fall. Rachel, Cream, and Cheese look to see the injured creature.

"A little bird? Is it alright?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know," Cream answers.

Amy asks, "You poor little thing. Are you hurt?"

The little bird lets out a small chirp.

"But where did it come from?" Rachel wonders.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails are flying in the X Tornado.

Sonic says, "Let's finish it off."

"Ready when you are Sonic," Tails answers.

In the carrier, Eggman says, "Prepare to fire the Eggman Cannon, I want to knock them out of the sky."

"Affirmative Doctor, charging sequence proceeding" Decoe says, typing on the control pad.

"Barrier shield activated and my shock system is on line," Bocoe adds.

Let's blow the X Tornado away," Eggman says with an evil smirk.

Eggman aims a powerful cannon to the X Tornado. At one strong shot, the cannon hits the X Tornado by the wind. Tails and Sonic feels the plane shaking. Soon, Tails is trying his best to control the X Tornado as he flies over the city and the wing is leaving smoke.

Seeing this, the girls realizes what's happening.

"Sonic! Tails!" Amy exclaims.

"They're going to crash. We got to get to them," Rachel says.

Everyone hurry to find Sonic and Tails on the X Tornado. Eggman continues to maniacally laughs as he rides away on the Egg Carrier.

Sometime later Tails begins to open his eyes and turns his head to see two blurs. The blurs focus enough to see Rachel and Cream.

"Hey Tails, how are you feeling?" Rachel asks.

"Like I was hit by a boulder," Tails answers tiredly.

Then asks, "What happened?"

"Eggman hit the X Tornado and knocked it out of the sky," Amy says.

"When the others find out, they hurry to see if you and Sonic are okay," Cream says.

Cream is right. Sally, Eve, and Jazz walk in the living room to check on Tails.

"Hey Tails, how are feeling?" Sally asks.

"Okay. I guess," Tails says.

"Eggman is giving us a lot more trouble than his last scams," Eve says.

"Yeah. And we lost the two Chaos Emeralds, and it's all my fault," Tails says.

"It's 'll stop Eggman one way or another," Eve says.

"Yes. and we got a lead of another Emerald," Sally says.

"And we also got more of the Master Emerald Shards," Eve adds.

"Really?" Tails asks.

Just then, Sonic, Big, Knuckles, and the others join them. Amy sits on the couch with the little bird in her hands.

Tails notices the big blue cat, and asks," Hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Big. Big the Cat," Big says with a smile.

"Big told us about his little frog who ended up with a Chaos Emerald. We need to find it, but so far, we didn't have much luck," Sally says.

Eve says, "We manage to find some of the shards around town, but we think more of them might be at Angel Island."

"And I found a cute little bird," Amy says, showing Tails the bird.

The bird recovers from it's fall and it looking at Tails with a smile. Then lets out a sweet chirp.

"Hi little Birdie, it's nice to meet you," Tails says.

The bird chirps.

"Yeah. I've decided to call her Lily," Amy says.

"That's a nice name," Cream says.

"Alright enough with the sweet talk and start getting back to business," Knuckles says.

"Alright, Knuckles, don't be so uptight about it," Sonic says.

"Still, we know that Big's friend, Froggy got one of the Chaos Emeralds, and Knuckles and Eve are able to find some at Station Square. At the same time, Dr. Eggman has collected four of them. We just need to find the other three if we're going to stop him," Sally says.

"We also need to find more of the Master Emerald Shards. Since we manage to find one of Angel Island, we wonder if there's more around the island somewhere," Knuckles says.

"It looks like we're on another trip to Angel Island," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

"The rest of us will try to find Froggy and the other Chaos Emeralds. They have to be around somewhere," Sally says.

"Big and I can help look for it," Manic says.

While everyone is talking about the plan, Amy decides to step outside to give herself and Lily some air. Amy sighs to see the bright sunny sun and the blue sky.

Amy looks at Lily, "You recover from our injury quickly Lily."

Lily replies with a chirp.

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll feel much better," Amy says with a smile.

Lilly chirps twice. Suddenly, a strange glowing bright orange orb flies to Amy and Lily.

Amy asks herself, "What's that?"

Suddenly, a flash of whitle light appears blinding Amy. When amy opens her eyes, she can see she is no longer in front of Rachel's home. Instead, she is at the Angel Island altar.

"Where are we?" Amy asks.

Lily lets out a chirp.

Amy walks a little down the area with Lily flying besides her. Amy stops to see the Echidna girl from before. She is standing in front of a group of Chao. The echidna tries to get close, but the little Chaos becomes scared and fly away. The echidna smiles and one decides to fly close to her. Tikal picks up the Chao and they both smile. The other Chao fly to the female Echidna and smile with glee.

"Who was that? Whoever she is, she seems happy to be with the Chao," Amy asks herself.

Then smiles to see the Echidna and the Chao beginning to play together. Just then, the vision disappears and Amy along with Lily finds themselves in front of Rachel's house again.

Amy looks around and asks herself, "What was that? I have never seen her before. Could she know Knuckles."

Suddenly, Amy has a funny feeling that something is behind her. Amy turns around to a large green machine with black metal claws and red eyes.

"What is that?" Amy asks herself.

In the house, everyone is discussing about Chaos, the emeralds, Froggy and the shards. They are still trying to find an idea to where Eggman's Carrier is going. Suddenly, they hear a loud scream.

Along with a shout, "Sonic!"

Recognizing the voice, Sonic darts out of the room, through the door and stops with a shocked look on his face. He sees Amy and Lily being held capture by a large robot.

"Sonic! Help me!" Amy screams.

Sonic says, "Don't worry!"

Sonic then begins to perform a spin dash to strike the robot. But the robot smacks Sonic to the ground.

"Sonic!" Amy screams.

Sonic gets up to see Eggman's Egg Carrier flying over them. Suddenly, a large beam of green light shines on the robot. Then the beam carriers the robot to the Carrier with Amy and Lily.

Amy screams, "Sonic! Help me! Sonic!"

"Amy!" Sonic screams.

Everyone hurries outside to see Amy being held by the robot and are going inside the Carrier. Once inside, the Carrier begins to fly away. Everyone is forced to watch as Amy is being kidnapped by the robot and being Eggman's prisoner.


	32. Chapter 32

Chaos Saga Episode 4: Shining Star of Other Heroes Part 1

Trapped in the Egg Carrier under the water, Amy and Lily are trapped in a cage. No one knows where Amy and Lily are or how to reach her.

Amy calls out, "Hey Eggman! Let me out of here! Right now!"

Eggman doesn't hear Amy anger, no is he even here.

Amy sighs and sits down, "What the use?"

Lily chirps.

"I was planning on making lunch for everyone and Eggman has to spoil it," Amy sighs.

Lily sadly chirps and sits on Amy's lap.

Amy hugs the little bird, "Now now, everything will be fine. I'm sure Sonic and the others are out there trying to rescue us right now while the rest search for the Chaos Emeralds and the shards of the Master Emerald."

Flying in the air, Sally, Sonic, Antoine, and Bunnie are going after the Egg Carrier.

"I do hope Tails will be alright while we're gone and use the X Tornado," Bunnie says.

"I'm sure he's fine. Besides, Doctor Sonia's orders, nothing we can say to prevent her from not attending a patient," Sonic says.

"I'm worried about Amy too. We need to find her and the little bird," Sally says.

With Sally flying the X Tornado, she high speed to find the Egg Carrier and rescue their friend.

Already searching for the little frog, Rachel, Cream and Cheese, Big and Manic are at a large lake.

"Yo Big, what are you up to?" Manic asks.

"I'm going to catch Froggy," Big says, presenting a fishing pole.

"A fishing pole?" Cream asks.

"Chao," Cheese replies.

"Yes. I Froggy will see my lure and tries to catch it," Big says.

"Great idea cat dude," Manic says.

"I do hope it works," Rachel says.

Big cast his line, sits down, and wait. The others do the same until Froggy is caught.

On Angel Island, Knuckles and Eve meet up at the entrance of a temple. Each of them have gathered a few pieces all over the island.

Eve says, "Looks like we're making good time."

"Yeah. but I can sense the next shard is somewhere in the temple," Knuckles says.

Eve brings out her backpack and she along with Knuckles put the piece inside. Jazz continues to sit on Eve's head as they walk inside the temple. They walk until they reach a pillar with another Master Emerald Shard on it, and this one is larger. Knuckles and Eve hop onto the pillar and grab hold of the emerald.

This time, they end up appearing at the Master Emerald Shrine, this time during the day, but at the same time period as last time.

Eve says, "This is the same thing what happened last time."

"These visions are getting even stranger by the minute," Knuckles says.

They both stop and look to see the same female Echidna from before has her hands together and pray at the bottom of the altar in concern.

"She looks… so sad… and the Chao are too," Eve says.

Jazz soon becomes very sad, "Chao Choa."

Unknown to Eve, Jazz looks at the female Echidna and soon begins to verge ears from her eyes.

The next moment, the vision disappeared. Knuckles, Eve, and Jazz find themselves at the Master Emerald altar that is in ruins.

Eve turns to Knuckles, "Knuckles, do you think… the Master emerald is trying to tell us something?"

"I was thinking the same thing. And I think that Echidna… is Tikal," Knuckles says," Knuckles says.

"But, she lived over thousands of years ago?" Eve says, confused.

"I know, but I'll bet the visions are connected to Chaos somehow, and Tikal too," Knuckles says.

"I'm starting to think so, myself," Eve says.

Knuckles and Eve walks up to the top of the altar. Knuckles presents the pieces and they all glow and float in the air in a circle. Then all the shards fly down and combine together on the altar to form most of the Master Emerald.

Eve says, "There's still one piece missing."

"We'll just have to keep looking," Knuckles says.

Suddenly, the Master Emerald begins to glow and shows them both the Egg Carrier.

"That's Eggman's ship? Why would the Master Emerald showed us this?" Knuckles asks.

Jazz becomes concern, "Chao Chao. Chao Chao Chao."

"It does seem possible," Eve says.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asks.

"It's possible that the last shard might be there. The one that Sonic and the others are heading too now," Eve says.

"Then let's go," Knuckles says.

Meanwhile, at the lake, the four robots are searching for the little green frog Dr. Eggman has asked.

The red one finds a frog, "I found Froggy."

Then the blue one says, "No. I found Froggy."

The black find another frog, "No. I found Froggy."

Gamma continues to keep looking, Unknown that Manic, Cream and Cheese, and Big are fishing close by.

Big feels his fishing pole pulling so he pulls it out.

Big happily says, "There he is! There he is! I found Froggy!"

"That's great Big," Manic says.

The friends look to see Foggy is on the fishing line. But then, Gamma snatches Froggy away.

Gamma announces, "I found Froggy."

Then runs away. The Freedom Fighters chases after him.

"Froggy," Big panics.

"Give Froggy back, you overgrown trash can!" Manic shouts.

"Come back!" Rachel shouts.

The group chases the robots who are going on a ship. Not wanting to lose them, they hurry inside before the door closes.

"Great. Now we're trapped in Eggman's ship," Manic says.

"But we still need to find Froggy," Cream says.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese says.

Big calls out, "Froggy."

Suddenly, they hear Eggman's voice, "No… No… Definitely not…"

"That's Eggman," Manic whispers.

"And he doesn't sound happy," Cream replies.

The three quietly walk over to the opening in the hall. They peek inside to see Dr. Eggman with the four robots, especially the one who has taken Froggy.

Big whispers, "There's the robot that taken Froggy."

"And now we need to get him back," Cream says.

They all wait to see and hear what Eggman says.

Eggman angrily says, "None of these frogs are the right one. I'm not just looking for any frog. I'm looking for a frog that has a long pointy tails, and it has light colors."

Eggman notices the one Gamma is holding.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha?" Eggman says in shock.

Then gets excited, "That's it! It's my Chaos Froggy!"

"Yes. Here's my baby. I just know you would do me proud, Gamma," Eggman happily says, taking the frog in his hands.

"Great. Eggman knows about the frog," Manic says.

"Yes. We also need to find Ammy, if she's here," Cream says.

"Good idea," Rachel says.

"You're right, you go find her. I'll help Big get Froggy," Manic says.

Rachel, Cream and Cheese nod their heads and hurry to find Amy and Lily.

They suddenly hear Eggman says, "You all are useless. Bokkun, destroy them, except Gamma."

Meanwhile, Amy is still locked in the prison cell. Lily sadly chips.

"Now now Lily. It's okay," Amy says.

Suddenly, they hear someone coming. They look to see Gamma walking to the front of the cage.

Gamma says, "Hand me the bird."

Amy walks away with the bird in her arm, "No. I'm not going to let you take her away."

"You must. The Doctor commands it," Gamma says.

"No never," Amy says.

"Why not?" Gamma asks.

"Because, I'm not going to let Eggman hurt an innocent little bird," Amy says.

Then walks up to the robot, "I know you have a job to do, but I'll be grateful if you could please let Lily and my out."

"No. not possible, Against Regulations. Must Obey Doctor. Must Obey," Gamma answers.

"But why? Just because he taught you to be mean doesn't mean you have to be," Amy says.

Amy becomes surprised to see Lily leaving the cell through the bars. Then lily chirps to the robot. Something in Gamma to make him feel like he has a change in hard drive.

Gamma says, "Must leave."

Gamma then holds out it's gun and fires at the bar. Amy is surprised that the bar is broken so she walks through.

Gamma says, "Go now. Leave here. No time, must go."

Amy smiles, "Thank you. You're really not like Dr. Eggman's robots at all."

"You're Welcome," Gamma says.

Lily lands on Amy's head and the two hurry to leave the prison to find a way to escape.

In a large canyon, Knuckles and Eve can see the Egg Carrier.

"That's Eggman's ship," Eve says.

"We gotta get up there," Knuckles says.

Suddenly, the X Tornado lands on the ground.

"Hey guys, wanna lift," Sonic asks.

The two turn to see the X Tornado with the group of friends inside.

In the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman is in the control room as it flies in the air.

Eggman laughs, "Looks like things are really hopping now that I found my little froggy."

Just then, Bocoe says, "Dr. Eggman, the X Tornado."

"What?" Eggman asks in anger.

Out on the X Tornado, Sonic, Eve, and Knuckles are riding on it while everyone else is in there.

Eggman commands, "Well don't just sit there, blow that tiresome X Tornado to Downunda!"

The Egg Carrier begins to fiee at the X Tornado, but Sally is flying hard to dodge the attack while everyone else is hanging on.

"Alright, let's show those Freedom Fighters some fireworks!" Eggman commands.

Eggman charges up the cannon to fire the attack.

Sally who is controlling the ship, grits her teeth in anger, "Alright Eggman, this is for Tails!"

Eggman shouts, "Fire!"

Sally shouts, "Look out guys, this could get crazy!"

"X Tornado! Transform!" Sally shouts, pushing the lever.

The plane flies up in the air making Eggman shocked. Soon the X Tornado transform with Robotic hands. Sally continues to fly the newly transformed X Tornado.

Eggman angrily says, "What's this? How dare they?! Transform the Egg Carrier!"

"Yes doctor," The robots answer.

"I'll show those featherbrain Freedom Fighters not to mess with me!" Eggman says, and presses the button on his control.

Eggman's Egg Carrier begins to transform into a powerful machine that is powerful and dangerous. The Freedom Fighters are shocked. Soon, Dr. Eggman begins to fire.

Sally says, "Alright, here we go!"

Sally then activates the new upgrades The missiles ends up getting repealed by a shield of the X Tornado. Then uses a sword from the X Tornado to destroy the attacks.

Seeing this, Eggman angrily shouts, "That X Tornado is destroying my weapons.

In the X Tornado, Sally says with eagerness, "Hope you're ready, because I'm in control now, and you are so going down."

"Yo Sal, try not to make things worse and don't overdo it," sonic says, tapping on the glass.

"Ya Sally girl, I never see you like this before," Bunnie adds.

Sally blushes, "My bad."

Sally then controls the X Tornado, "Alright, we might have a bumpy landing, but I'll do the best I can."

"Just try to land us on the ship," Eve says.

"Okay, but you remember this thing doesn't have any wheels," Sally says.

Sonic groans, "She's right."

The X Tornado slides on the Egg Carrier and it slams to the wall of the Egg Carrier. The group is able to get up and gather their bearings.

"Alright, let's get going," Eve says.

"I'll search for the rest of the Master Emerald while the rest of you search for Amy," Knuckles says.

Knuckles pounds a hole on the ship and does inside. Antoine, Sally, and Bunnie hurry out. Sonic and Eve first super speed across the Carrier and all the missiles misses.

"Come on, we gotta find Amy," Sonic says.

In the control room, Eggman and his robots are seeing them running on the ship.

"They got through our defences," Decoe says.

"What now?" Bocoe asks.

"They won't go far," Eggman says.

Meanwhile Gamma is still in thought about the little bird.

He then hears Eggman says, "Oh Gamma, I got a job for you."

Amy continues to run through the hall with Lily in her arms. She runs out onto the deck and hurries to find a way to escape.

"Hold it right there Amy!" Eggman says.

Amy looks ahead to see Dr. Eggman on his Egg Mobile.

"Dr. Eggman!" Amy worriedly says.

Amy steps back with Lily in her arms.

Suddenly, she hears two different voices, "Amy!"

Amy looks on the deck to see Sonic, Eve,and the others. She looks in the hall to see Rachel, Cream, and Cheese running out.

"Guys!" Amy happily says.

Just then, Eggman's claw grabs Lily and take away.

"Lily!" Amy panics.

The claw takes the little bird to Eggman and he grabs her.

"Let her go Eggman!" Sonic demands.

"Leave her alone!" Eve adds.

But Eggman takes Lily's necklace, "You won't be needing this anymore."

He opens the compartment in Lily's necklace and a Blue Chaos Emerald comes out of it.

"It's a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic exclaims.

"No way!" Rachel adds.

"That's why the robot grab Amy, it was after Lily all along," Sally adds.

Eggman's claw then moves forward with the bird and gives her back to Amy.

Amy takes back Lily and hugs her with glee. She is glad to see Lily is safe and sound. Just then, Gamma steps out of the hall away.

"You call Dr. Eggman. What is your wish?" Gamma replies.

"How about a little target practice," Eggman answers pointing at the two hedgehogs.

"Great. We're targets for one of his toys," Eve mutters.

"Well, let's take that thing down," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve begin to perform their attack on the robot.

Meanwhile back in Station Square, Tails, Sonia, and Rotor decide to go out for a walk hoping to help Tails get healed from his minor injury on the head.

"How are you feeling Tails?" Sonia asks.

"Okay. My head doesn't hurt anymore," Tails says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll feel a whole lot better soon," Rotor says.

Then Sonia asks, "So what do you wanna do now?"

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound coming from above. They look up to see what looks like a rocket fly over the city.

"What is that?" Tails.

"Looks like trouble," Rotor says.

The three hurry to go find the rocket and see where it's landing. Many people see the rocket and hurry out of the way from where it's going to land. Finally, the giant rocket like missile crashes onto the road bridge. Many cars come to a halt to see the rocket. Everyone panics and look so see the rocket. Tails, Sonia, and Rotor hurry over to see where the rocket has landed.

"Looks like no one was hurt," Tails says.

"Yeah. But why do I feel this one of eggman's schemes," Sonia says.

Just then, Bokkun flies over the crows, Listen up, I got a message and it's from Eggman so listen up."

"Oh no," Rotor says.

"Bokkun," Sonia adds with a groan.

"What's he up to this time?" Tails asks.

Bokkun brings out a television from his backpack and presents it to everyone in the area.

Eggman appears on tv, and says, " Well well, I hope you all enjoy my surprise. I had a blast putting it together, and you'll have a blast in about two minutes. When my missile goes off!"

Hearing the message everyone begins to panic.

Tails exclaims, "It's a bomb!"

"And now my trusty assistant Bokkun will begin the countdown. Bokkun," Eggman says.

"Final countdown? Uh, okay," Bokkun says sounding unsure.

But begins to countdown from two minutes.

"We gotta do something before that bomb goes off," Tails says.

"But how? We might not be able to get up there in time," Tails says.

"Except you Tails," Rotro says.

"Me? You want me to defuse it," Tails asks.

"You're smart, and you were able to hack into Eggman's system with Nicole multiple times," Rotro says.

"You can do it Tails. We know you can," Sonia says.

Tails looks at the bomb and then look at his friends.

Tails nods his head, "Right. I'll do my best."

Tails flies up to the missile and lands in front of a compartment. Tails opens it up and looks to see a few wires, and chips, and other electronic material as Bokkun counts down.

"Hmm, looks like if I figure out the right wire, it will disable the bomb, but if I cut the wrong one it will detonate." Tails says to himself.

Tails looks at Bokkun, "But I don't have much time."

Tails thinks to himself, "But I can't give up, Sonic and Eve never give up when it comes to saving the day. They never give up on me or the others. I'm good with technology, so I'll be able to figure this out easily."

"Now, let's see," Tails says, looking at the wires and has the screw and wire cutter in his hands.

Tails looks around very careful to figure out which wire he should cut.

Tails has an idea, "I got it."

Tails then cuts the red wire that is on the right end of the others. Nothing happens when he cuts it.

Tails cheers "I did it!"

Suddenly, he heards everyone cheering, and they're cheering for him. Suddenly, he hears someone tapping his shoulder. He turns to see Bokkun.

"What is it?" Tails asks.

Bokkun shakes his hands, and flies a little bit.

"Thanks," Tails says.

"Yeah, but wait until I tell Dr. Eggman," Bokkun says.

Then flies away. Tails looks at the leaving robot with a confused look. He then turns around to see everybody cheering for him. Sonia and Rotor smile and show how proud they are of him for disabling the bomb.

Back on the Egg Carrier, Sonic and Eve continue to fighting Gamma as the robot continues to shoot at them. Amy, and the others stand back to see Sonic and Eve continue to fight. Gamma continues to fire his missiles at the two hedgehogs. That is, until Sonic and Eve use a piece of metal to knock Gamma out of the sky.

Amy runs over to the robot, "Gamma!"

Sonic and Eve look to see Amy running to the robot.

Amy asked in grief, "Gamm, are you okay?! Gamma!"

Lily chirps.

"Ow," Gamma says.

"You saved me," Gamma says.

"Glad I can help. Just returning the favor," Amy says.

"Thank you," Gamma says.

"You're welcome," Amy says.

Eve smiles, "Wellwhat do you know. This robot doesn't act like one of Eggman's"

"Yeah. Buy right now, we need to get off of this place and get Dr. Eggman," Sonic says.

Suddenly, Eve remembers, "Rachel, what are you and the others doing here?"

"Eggman took Froggy by Gamma and we followed him here," Rachel says.

Meanwhile, Manic and Big are able to find Froggy in a cage.

"There he is," Big happily says.

"Yeah. You stay here and I'll fetch him," Manic says.

Manic walks on the floor and taps on it with his foot. Seeing nothing set off, Manic hurries to the cage. He grabs Froggy and hurries back out before anything can happen. Suddenly, the floor falls down.

"It's a good thing you got Froggy," Big says.

"That was too close. Let's go find the others before Eggman or any of his goons show up," Manic says.

At a different part of the Egg Carrier, Knuckles is able to find the last of the Master emerald and is trying to get to the others.

"Now that I got the last of the Master Emerald, I need to find the others so we can get out of here," Knuckles says.  
"Knuckles?" Manic's voice comes up.

Knuckles turn to see Manic and Big.

"Manic? Big?" Knuckles asks.

"Hey Knuckles, glad to see you're here. We found Froggy too," Manic says.

"That good right?" Big asks.

"It's good. Now let's get out of here," Knuckles says.

Suddenly, the Master Emerald shard glows and Knuckles see something else. This time, sees Tikal on the ground.

"What happened? What's going on now?" Knuckles asks.

He then notices Tikal crying. She gets up and makes a run for the altar where the Master Emerald is.

"Knuckles? What's wrong? You spaced out," Manic asks.

"I'm fine. We need to get out of here," Knuckles says.

The three continue to hurry to get out of the ship.

Meanwhile, bunnie hold Antoine and Amy in her arms.

"You both are ready?" Bunnie asks.

"We're ready," Amy says.

"Oui. Takes us back to Station Square," Antoine says.

Bunnie activates her booster and flies off of Eggman's ship and heading back to Station Square.

Sally says, "Come on, we need to find Manic and Big."

"You're right, they got to be around the ship somewhere," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

Eve says, "We'll have to split up."

The group head to different directions of the Egg Carrier to find their friends.

At the same time, Knuckles, Manic, and Big are able to reach the deck of the ship, but they are being confronted by none of then Chaos.

"It's Chaos!" Knuckles shouts.

Suddenly, they hear someone shouts, "Knuckles! Manic! Big!"

The three look to see Eve as she jumps down and stand in front of her friends and her cousin. Just then, Dr. Eggman appears on his Eggmobile.

"Dr. Eggman," Eve says.

Eggman smirks to see the four and Chaos is bigger with the four Chaos Emeralds inside of him.


	33. Chapter 33

Chaos Saga: Episode 5: Shining Star of Other Heroes Part 2

Confronted by Dr. Eggman and Chaos, Eve, Knuckles, Manic, and Big who is holding is holding Froggy can see that they are in big trouble. Eve has her sword out and ready to fight.

Eggman notices Froggy, "Well well, try to get the jump on me, eh?"

Then turns to Chaos, "Chaos, this freaky Froggy has a most usual tail, if you catch my meaning?"

Chaos looks at the pair and begins to chase them.

"Run for it!" Knuckles screams.

They all begin to run away from Chaos, but the water creature pounces to the ground making Big drop Froggy. Sadly, Eggman catches Froggy.

"Leave him alone Eggman!" Eve demands.

But Eggman begins to choke Froggy at its throat. Then the Chaos Emerald pops out of him.

Eggman laughs, "I got one more Emerald, and with the other I have that makes two. Now to make them both disappeared."

Eggman grabs the Blue Chaos Emerald that he stole from Lily. Then he throws both of them into Chaos. Chaos absorbed the Emeralds ike gumdrops and begin to glow. Soon, Chaos glows and transformed. Now it's walking on four, has antennas and sharp teeth.

Eggmna then flies over Chaos and holds out Froggy, "Now I know you had a big lunch today, Chos, but I hope you save room for desert."

Then drops Froggy into Chaos.

"Froggy!" Big worriedly says.

He runs over and prepares to save Froggy, but ends up getting suck on it's side.

Eve runs over, "I'll get him."

Eve climbs up and grabs Froggy. But before, she can get out the tentacle grabs both Big and Eve and they both fused in its body. Knuckles and Manic are shocked to see Big and Eve are trapped with Froggy. Jazz also begins to panic seeing Eve stuck inside. Soon, Froggy's tail disappeared while Chaos grows one of his own.

Just then, Sonic blast through the wall to see what is happening.

"Holy cow, that's Eve in there! Hang on!" Sonic shouts.

Chaos begins to attack Chaos with its tentacles, butSonic begins to slide on it. Then goes into chaos. Sonic and Eve try to reach each other, but Sonic bounces off. Then Chaos continues to attack.

Eggman cheers, "Whoop him into shape, Chaos!"

"Sonic!" Eve screams, still trapped in Chaos.

Sonic says, "Don't worry, I'm coming."

However, Chaos smacks Sonic on the back and sends him to the ground. Eggman snickers to see Sonic is getting crushed.

Eve screams, "Sonic!"

Don't worry Eve, I'll get you out of there. Just hang on," Sonic says.

Sonic turns to see Knuckles and Manic holding off one of Chaos' tentacles. That's when Sally, Rachel, Cream and Cheese come in.

"Knuckles!" Sally calls out.

"Sonic," Rachel adds.

"We need to get Eve and Big out of that thing. There has to be a weak spot in that overgrown jellyfish," Knuckles says.

"But how?" Cream asks.

Sally then says, "Guys, aim for there!"

Sonic and Knuckles look at the brain of Chaos. That gives them an idea.

Sonic says, "Let's do it."

Sonic and Knuckles runs to Chaos and the echidna brings out his shovel claw.

"Shovel Claw!" Knuckles shouts, and swift the water out of the way.

Sonic then performs a spin dash at Chaos's brain, making it melt. Soon, Eve, Big and Froggy are free.

Big holds Froggy and worriedly says, "Froggy."

The others runs to Eve and Jazz is the first to hug her.

"You okay sis," Sonic asks.

"I'm fine, but how do we get off of this thing?" Eve asks.

"You're right. The X Tornado might not be enough to fly us out," Sonic says.

Sonic then notices Eggman trying to escape by using a couple of ours. Bocoe and Decoe are trying to catch up.

Sonic demands, "Where do you think you're going?!"

"None of your business," Eggman answers.

Sonic jumps up and grabs Eggman by his ship. Sall does the same. Soon, Sonic and Eve are being carried away but the Egg Mobile.

"Let's just get out of here," Eve says.

"You said it," Rachel says.

"Can we go on the plane?" Big asks.

"Sure," Cream answers.

In the X Tornado, Rachel drives the machine while, Cream and Cheese, and Manic are inside with Big. Knuckles and Eve are on the wing. Rachel then flies the X Tornado off the ship. Decoe and Bocoe decide to parachute out of the Egg Carrier

Back in Rachel's home, Sonia, Julie-Su, Rotor, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine and Amy are discussing what they need to do now. There are still going on their mind.

"I still can't believe that Lily had a Chaos Emerald all along," Julie-Su says.

"Me either, and Eggman stole it from her," Tails says.

Lily chirps and opens her necklace. There is a photo revealing an older pink bird and a gray one.

"There's a picture inside. Is that your brother and sister?" Amy asks.

Lily chips and looks like she's ready to cry.

"I'll bet Dr. Eggman captured them too and she's forced to leave them behind when she escaped," Sonia suspects.

"Oh," Rotor replies.

"Now she's lost," Amy says.

Lily chirps.

Amy smiles, "Then let's go find them."

"Huh?" Everyone asks.

"We're going to find Lily's brother and sister," Amy says.

"Then ket;s go," Tails says.

"We're going too," Rotor says.

Then Sonia and the others follow them.

Somewhere in the woods, Sonic and Sally are able to regain consciousness after falling from Eggman's little hovercraft.

Sonic rubs his head, "That's the last time I hitch a ride with Eggman."

"Are you okay, Sonic?" Sally asks.

"I'm fine," Sonic answers.

Sonic and Sally look to see something up ahead. So they decide to walk over to see what it is. When they do, they see a strange temple.

"What is this place?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know," Sally replies.

Suddenly, a bright orange orb flies over to Sonic and Sally.

"What is that?" Sally asks.

"Beats me," Sonic answers.

The orb then flies over into the temple.

"I think it wants us to follow it," Sonic says.

Sonic and Sally hurry inside and walk around to see the ancient building. They continue to follow the orb until they reach a chamber. They see a small fountain that is covering an entrance. Sonic and Sally walk through and follow, unaware that a group of Chao is seeing them. Sonic and Sally walk further until they reach another room. There they see what looks like a picture of a water monster made of green.

"What's this?" Sonic asks.

"It… it looks like some kind of creature. A kind of sea monster," Sally answers.

"Sea monster? Kind of creepy." Sonic asks.

Suddenly, they hear a female voice, "When anger and sadness overflow like a mighty ocean, Beware the Great Calamity."

"Is someone there?" Sonic asks looking around.

Sally calls out, "Hello!"

"Come on, we won't hurt you," Sonic adds.

Suddenly, a flash of light appears on the wall, blinding the pair. Then they open their eyes, they gasp to find themselves at the Master emerald shrine. The shrine and everywhere else is burning.

"What;s going on? Where are we?" Sonic asks.

"What's happening?" Sally adds.

They both look at the shrine to see someone up there. They hurry up to see the female echidna, Tikal, holding to the Chaos with the white crescent on its chest. It seems to be unconscious. Tikal cries as she holds the Chao and it changes to an egg. Tikal then gives the egg to the Chao and runs to the Master Emerald. Then the scenery disappeared.

"What just happened?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem to be a dream," Sally says.

"Let's head to the Master Emerald Shrine and meet with the others," Sonic says.

"You're right," Sally says.

Then the pair hurry to the shrine to find the Master emerald to find the others.

Meanwhile, Amy and the others are flying in the Tornado to find the Egg Carrier for Lily's family.

"Surprisingly, I didn't think the Egg carrier wouldn't be this hard to find," Bunnie says.

"Yeah. I figure it will be in the sky and not on the water," Bunnie says.

"Come on, let's land and go find Lily and her family," Amy happily says.

After landing the Tornado the group head off too find Lily's family. Meanwhile, someone else is also making a landing. That someone is Gamma, the one who becomes good friends with Amy. Gamma walks inside and begin to search for something.

In the Egg Carrier, Amy and the others search for Lily's brother and sister.

"This place is so big. I'm not sure where to start," Tails says.

Lily becomes sad.

"Now don't be discouraged. I'm sure your brother and sister are around here somewhere," Amy says.

"You think the robot Gamma from before could have saved them?" Antoine asks.

"It's possible," Bunnie says.

"We won't know until we find them," Julie-Su says.

The group walk down the hall to find the bird's family. However, they found Decoe and Bocoe instead who comes out of the debris

Decoe asks, "Where are we Bocoe?"

"I don't know, but I think I've got a dent in my database," Bocoe answers.

"And I malfunctioning or are we back in the middle of the Egg Carrier?" Decoe asks.

"I think it is the Egg Carrier," Bocoe answers.

Decoe asks, "But how is that possible, Bocoe?"

"Simple, you see the Egg Carrier admits a very strong magnetic current. That current when combined with the laws of gravity can become…" Bocoe says.

But then notices the Freedom Fighters.

"Hey Bocoe, Decoe," Tails says.

"The Freedom Fighters," Decoe says.

"We're in trouble," Bocoe says, nervously.

"Quick! Run for it!" Deocoe says, and he along with his friend runs away."

Julie-su sighs, "That's one problem solved."

"Let's go find Lily's family and get out of here," Amy says.

The Fighters runs through the base and find themselves in a strange computer room. Meanwhile, Gamma is able to find one of the Egg Series on a charger. Tails and Rotor looks at the data to see they have.

"So that's it. Dr. Eggman is using small animals to power up his robots," Rotor says.

"So lily's brother and sister must be in them," Amy says.

At the same time, Gamma is using his datsa to erase other data.

He says, "SATA data erased, shutdown complete."

Suddenly, the place begins to shake and the E Series is activated. Soon, Gamma and the other robot are fighting. Not far away, Amy and the others hear the noise themselves.

"What's going on?" Bunnie asks.

"Think it's an earthquake," Tails says.

Just then, Lily begins to fly away.

"Lily," Amy calls out.

The group soon begins to follow her. At the same time Gamma nd the other E Series robot continue to fire their missiles at each other.

Gamma says, "Eggman is enemy, not friend. Eggman destroyed E series."

But the other one says, "Gamma is not master. Eggman master. Enemies must be destroyed."

Gamm and the other E Series continue to attack the other robot. Until it gives it a hard stab on it's hard drive. Then it collapsed on the ground. Soon, it explodes and begins to catch on fire. Amy and the others come in and becomes shocked to see Gamma taking out the other robot.

Just then, a small orb with a gray bird comes out, and the orb breaks. The bird is soon free and flies out.

"Free now. Gamma mission complete!" Gamma says.

Then it falls down and self destruct. Soon, a compartment opens and a pink bird is set free. Soon, the two birds happily fly around to see each other.

Tails says, "Those are Lily's brother and sister."

"Gamma must have realized that it had Lily's sister and destroy itself to set her free," Antoine suspects.

Amy walks to gamma and says, "You've done so much for Lily."

Soon Amy begins to shed tears, "Oh, Gamma, I'll never forget you."

Soon, the Freedom Fighters leave the Egg Carrier while Lily and her family take to the sky and are happy to be together again.

Meanwhile, Rachel and the others are able to reach Angel Island and land the X Tornado where the Master Emerald is. At the same time, Sonic and Sally have arrived as well.

"Hey guys, great to see you," Sonic says.

"Same here, are you two okay?" Eve asks.

"We're find, just had a rough ending. And we can't seem to find Eggman while we're here," Sally says.

"Where could that annoying Eggman be?" Eve asks.

"Eggman had caused a lot of trouble. But we're glad that we're all okay now," Cream says.

"You're right," Rachel says.

Rachel looks around, "This place looks so pretty. I can see why you guys like to visit here."

"Of course, Knuckles and some of our friends live here," Manic says.

Knuckles then flies up to the top of the altar. He then brings out the last pieces of the Master Emerald. The pieces of the Master emerald flies across the sky and place itself on the Master Emerald. Soon, the Master Emerald is fully restored to its former glory.

Eve says, "We did it. The Master Emerald is fully restored."

"Yeah… but the island isn't lifting itself back up," Knuckles says, noticing the island isn't flying.

"Hmm, maybe something else is going on that prevents the Master Emerald from working," Sally suggest.

"Maybe it's because most of the Chaos Emeralds are in Chaos," Knuckles suggests.

"Yeah. That creature got most of them. We need to find one more," Sonic says.

"There has to be one around here," Manic says.

Cheese and Jazz look around and notices something on the ground.

They both reply, "Chao Chao!"

"What is it Jazz?" Eve asks.

Jazz flies down and looks inside the bushes. Jazz then comes out and is holding the last Chaos Emerald.

"The last Chaos Emerald," Sonic says.

"Good job Jazz," Eve says.

Jazz smiles, "Chao Chao."

"And you too, Cheese," Cream says.

"Chao," Cheese replies.

"Yes. It's good we found one, but when Eggman or Chaos find out we have one, they'll come after us for sure," Knuckles says.

"True, but it might be the only way for us to catch him," Sonic says.

Eve says, "We'll set up a trap for Eggman and then use the Chaos Emerald as bait."

"That's actually not a bad idea, Eve. Eggman will come after it for sure and then we'll catch him red handed," Rachel says.

"It sounds crazy!" Knuckles says.

"But just crazy enough to work," Manic says.  
"But what will happen if Chaos find us before Eggman?" Knuckles asks.

"It's a chance we'll have to take," Eve says.

Sally asks, "I wonder where Eggman is."

"Hey guys!" Tails's voice calls out.

Everyone looks up to see the Tornado with Tails and the others inside. Once landed, Sonic and the others begin to explain to Tails and the others about what they have found.

Meanwhile, Eggman is able to get up on his Egg Mobile and looks around to see he is in the woods.

"Man, I feel like I got hit by Bokkun's head," Eggman says, rubbing his head with his hand.

Dr. Eggman looks around, and asks, "Now, where is that meddling hedgehog and that bothersome princess?"

Dr. Eggman looks around to see where he is. Suddenly, he looks up to see Decoe and Bocoe who have Bokkun flying them by his legs. Then they all and on the ground.

"There you are. Dr. Eggman, we were looking for you," Bokkun says.

"We search all over for you," Decoes says.

"We're so glad you're safe," Bocoe says.

"No thanks to Sonic and Sally," Eggan angrily says.

He looks around, and asks, "Now, where in the world are we?"

"On Angel Island Dr. Eggman," Decoe answers.

"Yes. We're actually quite a distance away from the Master Emerald shrine," Bocoe says.

Eggman says, "Sounds to mee we still have a chance to get the drop on Sonic and his meddling friends."

The four then begin to make their way to the shrine where Sonic and the others are. Just then, they come to a stop to see Chaos who is formed into a glowing, light blue, slimy orb."

"Chaos?" Eggman asks.

"What's it doing here?" Decoe asks.

Bocoe worriedly says, "I don't like the way it's looking at us."

"Me either," Bokkun adds.

"Come on, it's just Chaos. What's the worse can he do?" Eggman questions.

Suddenly, Chaos begins to glow and spreads its tentacles to Eggman and his robots. Eggman and his robots scream in fright.

Back at the altar of the Master Emerald, Sonic and the others finish discussing about this situation and mysteries they still have.

"Alright, so we know that Eggman is still out there as well as Chaos. Question is, where could they be now?" Julie-Su asks.

"Chaos manage to have six Chaos Emeralds at his disposal, but we manage to gather one," Eve says.

"Not only that, Angel Island doesn't seem to be floating after putting the Master Emerald together," Knuckles adds.

"Too many strange things are happening here and too many problems… and I don't like it," Bunnie says.

"Me either. We need to stop Eggman and Chaos before they end up doing something unspeakable," Rachel says.

"But what can we do?" Amy asks.

Eve groans, "If only we knew more about Chaos, then we'll have a clue on how to stop it?"

"How, it's not like a clue that's just going to float down to us?" Manic asks.

"Maybe I can help," A voice speaks up.

Suddenly, the orange orb from the last few appearances gather in front of everyone.

"Wait, I've seen this before," Sally says.

"Yeah. Back at the ruin," Sally adds.

"I saw it back at Rachel's house," Amy says.

Eve walks over, and asks, "Um hello. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Actually is more like how I can help you?" The female voice says.

"How do you plan to do that? Cream asks.

The voice says, "I can show you the true origin of Chaos and how it came to be."

"You can show is?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. Everyone gathers around and I'll show you everything," the voice says.

"I think we should listen and see what will happen," Sonic says.

"It might be our only chance to find out about Chaos and how to stop it," Sally says.

Everyone in the group gather around in a circle. Just then, a bright glow appears around them and begin to be presented the origins of Chaos past. They also hope there might be able to stop him and put an end to Eggman's plan.


	34. Chapter 34

Chaos Saga: Episode 6: The Truth about Chaos and Tikal

For the Freedom Fighters remember, they come across with a strange bright orange orb who could tell them everything about Chaos and how he came to be. The light shines so bright that it blinds the group of friends. When the light disappears, The Freedom Fighters and the others rub their eyes due to the bright light. The light has been blinding at first, but luckily they are able to see again.

"What happened?" Sonic asks.

"I don't. What was that white light just now?" Sally replies.

"It kind of blinded me a bit," Rahcel says.

When everyone unshiled their eyes, they are surprised to see they are no longer at the Mystic Ruins. Instead, it looks like they're in some kind of ancient city.

"Where in the world are we? Rachel asks.

"This place looks pretty," Big replies.

"I think I know where we are. This is the Shrine of the Master emerald. I'm having this vision like the others," Knuckle says.

"Strange. I'm getting the feeling of dejavu," Tails says.

"Me too," Sally says.

"Me too," Sonic, Amy and Eve reply.

"Wait, you've seen this place before?" Julie-Su asks.

"Yes. We have all been having strange visions of this place," Eve says.

"And it involves that echidna girl," Sonic says.

"That Echidna girl was Tikal, the vision has been showing us her who was at the Master emerald shrine," Knuckles says.

Everyone turns their heads to see the Echidna girl they have been seeing coming this way.

"It's her," Knuckles asks.

"It's Tikal," Sonic says.

Looking at a different location, they see the Chao coming this way.

Julie-Su says, "Guys, we need to hide."

Everyone hide in the woods close by and see the echidna girl name, Tikal is walking to the ruins.

"I wonder what that Echidna is doing?" Bunnie asks.

Tikal continues to walk to the shrine until she comes to a stop to see the small group of Chao. The Chao are busy playing and having fun. Suddenly, they all come to a stop to see Tikal staring at her.

Tikal surprisingly says, "You're… you're the Chao."

Tikal tries to step forward, but the Chao begin to fly or runaway. One of them falls down to the ground.

Tikal says, "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. You're safe with me."

Tikal slowly walks forward and picks one of the Chao up. Seeing she is not a threat, the Chao gather around with glee and are getting along with her. Soon, Tikal smiles to see the sweet creatures.

Julie-Su whispers, "I think Tikal and the Chao are becoming friends."

"It's actually very sweet," Sally says.

"Aww!" Sonia, Amy, Cream and Cheese reply.

At the Altar of the Master Emerald shrine. There's actually water around in some kind of rim. Suddenly, the water begins to ripple a bit. Tikal turns to hear a strange sound, but sees nothing.

"This is amazing. It's like we have gone back in time," Rachel says.

"Yes. The spirit said that we'll be revalued everything and this is it. This is showing us about what really happened with Chaos and Tikal," Knuckles says.

Just then, the scene change this time. Leaves the group in shock.

"It can't be," Eve replies.

"It is," Sonic says.

What they see is Chaos, Tikal, and the chao. All of them look very happy and are at the top of the altar of the Master emerald.

"They look so happy. That makes me happy too," Big says with a smile.

"So this Chaos wasn't really mean. He seems happy to be with Tikal and the Chao," Manic says.

Jazz then begins to fly up there.

"Jazz?" Eve asks.

Jazz flies up to the top of the altar with Eve close by. Eve hides to see Jazz is looking at them with a smile on her face. Tikal looks to see a Chao that looks like the others, but has a white crescent on its chest.

"Hello again," Tikal happily says.

The Chao happily says. Then flies to Chaos. Chaos then touches it with its water like hand. Eve looks at the Chao that is with Chaos. She gasps in shock to see the crescent is familiar.

"Jazz?" Eve asks in shock.

Suddenly, the visions changes again.

"What happened now?" Big asks.

Eve turns to see herself and Jazz looking at their friends.

"How did we get here?" Eve asks.

"Chao," Jazz says.

"I like to know it too. We were at the altar a minute ago," Rachel says.

"Remember, we're being shown what happened centuries ago. We must be at what the spirit wants us to see now," Rotor says.

"Look there's Tikal and the Chao. They look concerned about something," Sonic says.

Everyone looks to see Tikal is standing on the bottom stairs of the Altar. Tikal and the Chao are standing there and look very worried about something.

"She looks so worried. What could be the matter?" Cream asks.

"Chao," Cheese replies.

Tikal has her hands together, and says, "I'm very frightened Chaos. Help us! The invaders are coming, we must leave."

Even though words aren't said, Tikal understands him, "Yes. I understand. We may leave, but you must stay here."

"Chaos was unable to leave the altar?" Julie-Su asks.

"Appears so," Sally says.

The Chaos looks at each other with concern. The Chao with the white crescent flies to tikal and gives her a hug. Then the others fly around her.

Tikal smiles, "Don't worry. I promise, everything is going to be fine."

The Chaos smile with glee, and begin to sing a song. That cheer Tikal up. The Chao with the crescent grabs Tikal by her wrist and begins to pull her up the stairs. The others do the same and bring Tikal up the stairs to the Altar. When they reach up the stairs, Tikal can see seven diamond, each a different color.

Tikal gasps, "The seven Chaos Emeralds."

Finally, Tikal looks at front to see the Master Emerald that is glowing. Tikal and the chao head toward it.

Tikal says, "Chaos, there's something important that you want to tell me."

Tikal sees the emerald's glow and in a way. Tikal can understand him.

"I understand. The servers of the seven Chaos. The controller serves to unify the chaos. The controller serves to unify the Chaos."

The Emerald glows brighter.

Tikal gasps to realize, "It's you. You control the seven Chaos."

Everyone look at each other in concern.

"So it's true, the visions are showing us what happened," Eve says.

"They're showing us what happened before the invasion at the Altar," Knuckles says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz sadly says.

Eve looks at Jazz in concern, "And what's more, Jazz… Jazz was there."

Everyone look at Eve looking confused.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks.

"One of the Chaos has a white crescent on its Chest. It seems different than the others, but I know in my heart that the Chao was really Jazz," Eve says.

Jazz nods her head, "Chao."

"That sounds impossible," Manic says.

"It makes sense. All the Chaos actually used to live so close to the altar until the invasion at the altar. Since then, they lived at the Chao Garden today," Knuckles says.

"You're right. And it shows different scenes throughout the timeline," Sonia says.

Bunnie worriedly says, "Sooner or later, we might end up seeing what happened during the invasion."

Suddenly, the scenery changes again. This time, it's not at the day time like the others, but at night. It's the same location.

"We must be at a different part of history," Sonic says.

Eve says, "Look, There's Tikal, and more Echidnas are with her."

Everyone turns to see Tikal with one large dark red one and two more. What's more, the Chaos with the white crescent on its chest with her right now.

"That must be, Tikal's father, Chief Pachamcamac," Sonic says.

"It's like what Athair told us," Eve says.

Knuckles notice something, "Something doesn't seem right."

"Let's watch and see what happens," Sally says.

Everyone stay hidden and listen in on the conversation with Tikal and her father.

Suddenly, they hear Tikal says, "We must stop the invasion father."

"Tikal. You know I must seize those emeralds for the good of our tribe. When we have them we will be strong," Chief Pachamcamac.

But Tikal says, "But this plan of yours is foolish. It will bring nothing but grief to our land and cause needless pain and suffering to our neighbors. There must be another way. We should not try to help our own kind by bringing harm to someone else. It's wrong."

The chao says, "Chao Chao. Chao Chao Chao chao. Chao. Chao Chao Chao."

"Wow! That little chao is standing up for Tikal," Sonic says.

"It seems so, but I'm guessing it wasn't enough to convince Tikal's father other wise," Sally says.

"I'm afraid, you're right. All Chief Pachamcamac seem to care about is making himself and his tribe powerful without thinking of what might happen," Sonic says.

"You're right. It's what Athair said is true. The Chief wants to make his warrier powerful, but didn't stop to think what his and the warrior's action will cause," Eve says.

Suddenly, the scene has changed. This is another night scene at the altar, but this time is different than the others. Tikal and all the Chaos are gathered at the altar standing in front of Chief Pachamcamac and other Echidna warriors.

"Something's very wrong here," Eve says.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Sonic adds.

"And it doesn't look good," Rachel adds.

"Tikal and the Chao are outnumbered," Sally says.

"Poor Chao. Poor Tikal," Big says.

Eve gasps, "You don't think… this is the day of the invasion."

"I think you're right. This is the day when the Knuckles Clan tried to take the Chaos Emeralds by force and Tikal and the Chao try to stop them," Knuckle says.

Sonic worriedly says, "And we know what will happen next."

Cream hugs Amy, "I'm scared."

"I think we're all going to be scared of what we're going to see," Antoine worriedly adds.

"Tikal and the Chao don't stand a chance against them," Rachel says.

At the altar, Tikal and the Chao are trying to stop Chief Pachamcamac and the Echidna warriors.

Chief Pachamcamac, "Tikal, the clan needs those emeralds. It's the only way to protect ourselves from our enemies."

"But taking the emeralds isn't the way! Please stop or you'll regret it forever!" Tikal says, refusing to move.

"The clan has made its choice and we will seize the emeralds! Warriors Attack!" Chief Pachamcamac says, refusing to listen.

With that, Chief Pachamcamac and the warriors begin to attack… on Tikal and the Chao.

Tikal screams, "Stop it!"

The group gasps in shock to see what is happening. Tikal and the chao are being attacked by Chief Pachamcamac and the Knuckles Clan warriors to obtain the emeralds. Many of the Chaos are knocked out or even died from the invasion. Tikal isn't able to stop it and lost consciousness soon enough.

Cream begins to cry, "Amy."

Amy hugs Cream and has her facing away from the terrible event.

"Oh no!" Sonic exclaims.

"This is awful!" Knuckles asks.

"Poor Chao," Sally adds.

"None of them stood a chance against those warriors," Manic adds.

Eve shouts, "How could you guys?!"

The water around the alter begins to ripple around in the small moats. The Chao with the white crescent is able to get up, but is very hurt and weaken.

Eve eyes widen, and quietly says, "Jazz."

"Chao Chao," Jazz says, and feeling very sad.

The Chao begins to fly up as fast as it can. As the echidnas and the little brave chao try to reach the altar, the Master Emerald begins to glow and all the emeralds appear around it. The little brave Chao appears and stands in front of the emerald with her back on it.

The Echidnas reach the top they see all the emeralds in one place and ready to seize, but stops to see the chaos in front of them and ready to defend.

"You're… you're the Chao from before," Chief Pachamcamac says in thought.

The moment, the chief lays his eyes on the Chao. He could swarn he sees something different about it. He can see, determination, courage, and love in the little chao's eyes.

"Chao Chao. Chao Chao Chao Chao. Chao Chao. Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao. Chao Chao. Chao Chao Chao. Chao Chao. Chao," The Chao says.

The Chao begins to fall, but refuses to stay down. The little Chao lands on its stomach, but uses it's little arm to stay up. Chief Pachamcamac is shocked and yet, astonished. This little Chao is willing to protect the emerald itself, despite it being outnumbered and stands alone. Even how hurt it is, the little Chao refused to accept defeat. Suddenly a form of water begins to arise from the Master emerald, and forms into Chaos.

Chief Pachamcamac, "What is this thing?"

All the Echidnas are speechless to see Chaos, and wonder what it is. Just then, chaos lifts his hands and begins to perform Chaos Control on the invaders. The Echidnas are blinded by the light as Chaos uses the powers of the emeralds.

When the light clears, they can see all the Echidnas who invaded the Altar are all gone. To make matters worse, the Altar is on fire.

Rachel turns, "Everyone look."

Everyone looks around to see everything is on fire. The village is on the verge of being destroyed.

"There's fire all around," Tails screams.

"This is just awful," Rachel says.

"They're gone. Every last one of them," Knuckles says.

"Not all of them," Eve says.

Everyone looks to see Tikal who is still unconscious due to the invasion. When Tikal wakes up, she looks to see something's wrong and knows what happened.

Tikal looks up in devastation, "I knew this would end in disaster. Why father? Why didn't you listen to me?"

Tikal quickly gets up and runs up the stairs. Tikal gasps in shock to see the Chao who has fought bravely is on the ground. The little Chao opens its eyes a little to see Tikal.

Tikal sheds tears as she kneels down, and picks up the little Chao. Tikal hugs the chao in sadness.

She says, "It's awful. How could father do something so terrible?"

"Chao… Chao… Chao," The chao says.

Soon, the little Chao falls asleep. Suddenly, it glows and turns into what looks like a cocoon. It seems to be in a bluish and white color of some kind.

Tikal continues to shed tears, "Little Chao. You were so brave to stand up to my father and the clan. You deserve to have a second chance of living. I'm sorry, that you got hurt. I'm sorry that this will be our last goodbye."

Tikal then hugs the chao with all her might. Suddenly, Tikal hears the sound of roaring.

Tikal says, "This… this is the only way."

Suddenly, some of the Chaos fly up and see Tikal.

Tikal turns, and says, "Please. Take your friend and take all your friends to a safe place. You must find a new place to live where you all will be safe."

The Chaos pick up their egged friend and hurry to leave the Altar and never return. One also kisses Tikal on the cheek before flying with the others.

Tikal turns to the Master Emerald, and says, "You must understand, the servers are the seven Chaos. Our hearts intensified their power. The controller serves to unify the Chaos. The seven Chaos Emeralds takes what is in our hearts and turn it into power."

Soon Tikal becomes devastated, "But if the heart that wields the emerald is full of nothing but anger and fear, then that power will bring pain and destruction to the world."

"Oh please, you must stop Chaos," Tiakl begs places her hands together.

Suddenly, the Master Emeralds and the Chaos Emeralds begin to glow. Tikal spreads her arms out and uses the power of the emeralds.

Suddenly, everyone has returned to the real world. The Mystic Ruins that is like thousands of years later. Everyone is still stunned for what they have seen. Rachel, Julie-Su, Tails, Eve, and even Big have tears coming out of their eyes.

"I… I can't believe we've seen all of this," Tails says.

"How could they… what they did," Knuckles says, speechless.

Big begins to cry, "Chaos wasn't bad at all. He was just trying to protect his friends."

"Yeah. But it all makes sense now. Chaos was as much as a vicum as Tikal and the Chao were," Sonic says.

"Yes. Tikal met the Chaos and chaos and soon become friends with them. Sadly, her father, who want to conquer lands and create war, wanted to use the Chaos emeralds for power," Tails says.

Then Sonic says, "Tikal and the Chao refused to allow this to happen, especially since Chaos is unable to leave. However, her own people refused to listen and hurt them. Chaos must have saw everything and became so enraged that he not only destroy the invaders, but destroy the city and almost whipped out all the Knuckles Clan."

"And Tikal decided to make the hardest decision she ever made. She sealed Chaos within the Master Emerald along with herself. She sacrifices herself to save what's left of her people and the Chao. The Chao have left and lived the Chao garden ever since," Knuckles says.

Cream begins to cry, "Why would they do this? The Chao never did anything to them?"

"It seems that they were too obsessed with power, and that ended up being their downfall," Julie-Su answers.

"That means. The reason for Chaos anger was that the invaders attacked tikal and the Chaos. Deep down, it just wanted to protect its friends. How incredibly sad," Eve says.

Jazz looks up at her with sadness, "Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao!"

Eve then picks up Jazz and hugs her, "How could they have done this? To Tikal and the Chao? It was so horrible. And to you, Jazz."

Eve then begins to shed tears, "It… it must have been so painful for you Jazz. It was the last time you ever saw her. And… you never got to say goodbye."

Jazz shed tears and hugs Eve. Everyone can see the two are full of sadness. And it's understandable. Jazz suffered this invasion like Tikal, Chaos, and all her friends.

"Looks like this Chief and his men only cared about power and conquest than the consequences," Sonic says.

"And they paid the ultimate price. And at the end, Tikal and the rest of her people, the Chao, and Chaos… they all suffered because of their greed for power and conquest. Even Jazz suffered from this," Julie-Su says.

"They didn't care about Tikal or the Chaos feelings at all," Cream adds

"Chao Chao," Cheese sadly replies.

"We have to help Chaos," Eve says.

"Huh?" Everyone shockley says, confused.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rachel asks.

"The way I see it. Chaos has been corrupted from his own anger after that the Knuckles Clan have done to his friends. We need to find a way to get rid of Chaos' anger and let him know that everything is alright. Chaos doesn't deserve any of this," Eve says.

"She's right. We need to rid Chaos' anger once and for all," Sonic says.

"I think the Chaos Emeralds might be able to help us. We just need to find the last one," Knuckles says.

Suddenly, everyone hears a crashing down coming close by making everyone jump.

"What was that?" Sally asks.

"It came from over there," Rachel answers, pointing to a certain direction.

Everyone runs to the direction to see what makes the crashing sound. Then they run through the bushes, everyone gasps in shock.

"It's Eggman!" Sonic exclaims.

They see the doctor on the ground looking beaten up and his eggmobile is destroyed.

Eve runs to Eggman and asks, "What happened?"

"Chaos… Chaos has gone out of control," Eggman answers.

"Out of control?" Eve asks.

Knuckles marches up to him, "Like we'll believe what you say."

"He's telling the truth," A robotic voice speaks up.

Just then, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun come out from the destruction of the Eggmobile. They are beaten up themselves, but not falling to pieces.

"Chaos stopped listening to Dr. Eggman and attacked us," Decoe says.

"It's like all the power of the Chaos Emerald is corrupting it's mind as well as its body," Bocoe says.

"We tried to stop it. We tried to get way. But then, Chaos nearly turned all of us into scrap metal!" Bokkun says, and begins to cry.

The group turns to each other.

"Guys, I'm beginning to think Eggman is telling the truth," Sally says.

"If Eggman is telling the truth, then Chaos is out there causing a lot of trouble and is trying to find the last Chaos emerald," Sonic says.

Eggman sits up and says, "I don't understand… he told that I can still control him even when it reaches Perfect Chaos."

"He told you? What are you talking about?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah. What do you mean?" Sonic adds.

"Well. To be honest, uh, I actually kind of had some help with this scam. He shared with me the stone with the ancient writing and Chaos, and everything," Eggman says.

"You mean to tell us that someone gave you the information of Chaos?" Julie-Su asks.

"Yes," Eggman sheepishly smiles.

"Well, you better tell us," Amy says.

Then Amy shows Eggman the white emerald, "We got the last Chaos Emerald and we don't have long before Chaos find it."

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and a ring of water appears around Amy on the ground.

Eve runs and screams, "Watch out!"

Eve is able to push Amy out of the way, but she drops the emerald. Eve grabs it, but is suddenly sucked into a vortex of water.

"Eve!" Sonic screams and jumps in after her.

Sonic manages to grab Eve and shouts, "Hold tight, sis!"

"Don't let go!" Eve scaredly says.

Sonic and Eve are holding each other and the emerald as hard as they can.

Knuckles runs over and shouts, "Hang on guys!"

Knuckles then jumps up and kicks the vortex in half Sonic and Eve falls and hits the ground. And the emerald falls out of Eve's hand. The ground begins to crack as the emerald falls in. Everyone quickly moves out of the way.

"Chaos got the last emerald," Knuckle says.

"Eve are you okay? Eve?" Sonic asks.

Everyone turns to see Sonic holding Eve in his arms,

Eve coughs out some water, and says, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What matters now is that we stop Chao," Sonic says.

Everyone nods their heads. Suddenly, the Chaos of Angel Island comes out of hiding and gather to Sonic and Eve. Jazz hugs Eve in sadness. All the Chaos are scared, sad, and concern for what is happening.

"Poor Chao. They must be worried about Chaos," Tails says.

"They know it wasn't Chaos' fault. We have to stop this and fast," Knuckles says.

At Station Square, everyone is going on with their everyday lives. When suddenly, they hear the sound and the ground began to shake. And then, water begins to go up like a geyser all over the city. Water begins to explode out of the city. Many people are screaming and running from the water and in the buildings to get to higher grounds.

Suddenly, Chaos has been transformed into a monstrous creature with water tentacles and has a canastur on the top of it's head. With all the Chaos Emeralds, Chaos has been transformed into Perfect Chaos.

Everyone looks at the edge of the island to see the problem is already starting, and it's only going to get worse.

"We got to find a way to stop Chaos, or he'll flood the city," Sonic says.

"But how? Chaos is too big," Sonia asks.

Suddenly, a bright white glow appears again.

"What now?" Knuckles assk.

This time, the glow begins to disappear and someone appears from the light. They see the female echidna that has been revealed to them about her and Chaos' origin.

"I… I don't believe it?" Julie-Su exclaims.

"It can't be," Knuckles adds.

Everyone answer, "It's… Tikal!"


	35. Chapter 35

Chaos Saga Episode 7: Super Sonic and Super Eve vs. Perfect Chaos

Everyone is completely shocked to come face to face with Tikal, the one who has befriended Chaos and the Chao, and prevent Chaos from destroying the world. The female Echidna face the Freedom Fighters and the others with a sad look on her face.

"So you're Tikal?" Eve asks.

"Yes. I am. Since the day of my father's invasion, I've journey across the seas of eternal time with Chaos to help keep its power under control. But then some fiend woke Chaos with a plan to use it's power for an evil purpose," Tikal says.

"Eggman," Sonic says gritting his teeth.

"Someone must have helped him find a way how to revive Chaos, so he can use it to take over the world," Sally says.

"And apparently that plan backfired on him because Chaos attacked him and his robots and is on a rampage in Station Square," Eve says.

"So then you've been showing us these visions to us the whole time," Cream replies.

"Yes. I have. I wanted to show you what happened on that awful day," Tikal says.

"And you were trying to warn us so we wouldn't suffer the same fate your people did," Rachel adds.

"Yes, but soon, Chaos will drained all the emeralds of their power," Tikal says.

"What?" Sonic asks.

"Ever since my clan attacked the temple, Chaos has known only hate and anger. It will use the power of the seven emeralds to destroy this world. We have to seal Chaos back in the Master Emerald before it's too late," tikal says.

But Eve says, "But that's not good enough, Tikal."

"She's right, it won't work. It didn't fully work before and it won't work now," Sonic adds.

"Huh?" Tikal says, confused.

"Ifwe seal it back in the Master Emerald the same thing will happen all over again. We need to solve this problem once and for all," Eve says.

"Yes, how can we?" Tikal asks.

"I don't know, but sealing Chaos up is no good and it has the emeralds now," Eve answers.

Sonic says, "Either way, we need to get to Station Square now. We have to at least try something until we come up with a full plan."

"You're right. We gotta do something," Eve says.

"Then we should hurry," Sally says.

Knuckles turns to Tikal, "Tikal will you come with us?"

"Yes, anything to stop this," Tikal answers.

Everyone hurries inside the Tornado and the X Tornado and fly off to find Chaos and stop it from destroying Station Square.

Meanwhile, on Station Square, Chao has been transformed into a monster a big sea monster that is attacking the city. All the people are able to get to high ground and see the monster to is swimming in the sea in the city.

At the White House, the president, Jermone, Topaz, Rouge, and a new female employee, name Stephanie are in the office watching the news. They are completely in shock.

On the TV, Scarlet says, "Station Square us flooded. We don't know the exact cause of the disaster yet, but eyewitnesses reported that something went horribly wrong in the city's water system. As you can see, there's complete devastation… Oh my! There's something down there. It appears to be some kind of monster."

In the news station, they are seeing Scarlet's news right now.

A man receives a call, and says, "Tell that pilot to fly closer to the monster."

At the Whtie House, the president, Jermone, and Stephanie are having calls themselves.

On the phone, a man says, "Counter attack is impossible. Out missile launchers were caught on the front?"

"What about fire jets? How many do we have in the area," Stephanie asks.

The president says, "Throw everything we've got at it. As Commander and chief, I authorized all units to do whatever it takes to stop that thing."

Rough says in thought, "I wonder how Sonic and Eve are going to fix this mess. If I have to guys, I say Eggman is responsible for this. I just hope Eve could figure out a way otherwise, we're sunk.

At Station Square, Chaos continues to attack the city. It just slices a building making it fall to the ground. Meanwhile, Tails and Sallyare flying the planes with Sonic, Eve and Jazz, and Knuckles standing on the wings of the X Tornado while everyone else is inside.

"We got to find some way to stop Chaos," Cream worriedly says.

"Can you guys go faster? We don't have much time before Station Square is crushed," Eve asks.

"Told on tight!" Tails says.

The planes continue to fly to reach the city.

"If we don't get to the city fast, there won't be anything left to save," Sonic says.

Back in Station Square, Chaos uses its tentacles to destroy the building and everything else in its path. At the same time, people help those who are caught in the flood to safety and give them some medical care.

The reporter says, "The monster is downtown leaving a wave of destruction in its wake."

Just then, helicopters fly over to stop the monster.

One of the pilots says, "Commence attack pattern, Brave. Copy that squad leader!"

The Squad leader says, "Let's take it down!"

The helicopters fire the ammo at the creature.

The pilot says, "Switching the missile fire now!"

Then the helicopter fires harder ammo at the monster. So far, there doesn't seem to be a scratch at the monster. Instead, Chaos sends the missiles back and destroy the helicopters and send them to the ground. Luckily, the pilots are able to get out and to safety in time.

In the Egg Carrier, Eggman somehow is able to arrive with his robots.

Bocoe says, "Systems are go."

"Let's take off." Eggman commands.

Soon the hatch opens above a ship as Eggman says, "A successful evil genius always have a Plan B. That's why I have the Egg Carrier 2. Chaos better watch out, things are about to get really Chaotic."

Then maniacally laughs.

Flying over Station Square, Sonic, Eve, and Knuckles look down to see Chaos is roaming through what's left of the city.

"That's it Chaos! You're destroying days are over!" Sonic says.

Sonic then begins to perform a powerful spin dash towards Chaos. Soon, everyone looks to see Sonic. Chaos repel's Sonic's attack with it's tentacle and he lands on the ground. Eve jumps down and does a spin dash with her sword. Eve successful slice a tentacle, but soon grows back as she lands on the ground. Sonic and Eve climb a building and performs another spin dash, but Chaos repels them again. Then tosses the hedgehogs into the air.

This time, Chaos soon creates a massive wave to destroy them. Sonic and Eve end up landing on pieces of wood and surf on the water.

"Sonic! Eve!" Tails calls out.

The two hedgehogs look to see the X Tornado. Sonic and Eve quickly jump on the wings.

"Are you guys alright?" Amy asks.

"We're fine," Eve answers.

"Yeah," Sonic says.

Cream worriedly asks, "Do you think we'll win."

"Everything will turn out okay, but Chaos is more powerful than ever, so we'll need plenty of help. Can we count on you?" Sonic says.

"You bet," Amy happily answers.

"Then let's do it," Eve says.

Tails flies the X Tornado as Chaos begins to attack. Tails flies and dodges the attack. They are able to fly close. Suddenly, something overshadow them.

"What in the world?" Eve asks.

They look up to see the Egg Carrier Mark 2. Eggman and his robots are most likely inside.

They hear Eggman says, "Back off hedgehogs, Chaos double-crossed me, so now it's payback time."

"Eggman? He's fighting on our side?" Sonic asks confused.

"I'm guessing he didn't like being double crossed or attacked," Eve says.

The Egg Carrier 2 continues to fly to where Chaos is.

Decoe says, "All systems are online."

"Blast charges are loaded and ready to fire at your command," Bocoe adds.

"You're through Chaos. The price of disloyalty to the Eggman Empire is annihilation," Eggman says.

Then Eggman commands, "Front missiles fire."

The Egg Carrier 2 then fire the missiles at Chaos, but Chos creates a barrier around it pt prevent the attack from getting through. Then fires an energy beam at the Egg Carrier 2, making Eggman and his robots retreat on his Egg mobile.

Eve groans, "Somehow I knew this wasn't going to work."

"You can say that again," Sonic adds.

Sally and Tails land the Tornado and X Tornado on an unbroken road and everyone looks out to see Chaos is still destroying the city and it's still in one piece.

Eve asks, "Is there anything that would stop Chaos?"

"Chaos is too strong for us to take out with missiles and other firearms," Julie-Su says.

"If we don't do something Station Square will be destroyed," Cream worriedly says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese sadly replies.

Jazz becomes sad and scared, "Chao. Chao Chao. Chao Chao Chao."

"I know Jazz, but we're running out of ideas," Eve says.

Just then, Chaos spits the Chaos Emeralds right out of its mouth. Jass is able to fly up and catch the Red Chaos Emerald that becomes dimmed.

Jazz flies to Tikal and gives it to her.

Tikal smiles, "Thank you."

Tikal looks at the Chaos Emerald and saddens, "Chaos drained all the Chaos Emeralds of its power. Now that it has the power of the seven emeralds it will destroy the world."

"There has to be someway to stop Chaos," Sonic says.

"And release Chaos of it's anger and sadness," Eve adds.

Suddenly, Cream says, "Sonic! Eve!"

Sonic and Eve turn to see Cream and Cheese.

Look what Cheese and I just found," Cream happily says, holding a dimmed yellow emerald.

"The Chaos Emerald?" Eve asks.

"We just found one after Chaos let them all go," Tails says.

Then Cream gives it to Sonic. Just then, they hear chirping sounds. The friends look up to see familiar birds.

Amy happily says, "Lily!"

"And her brother and sister," Sonia says.

Lily and her sibling flies down and brings them a Blur dimmed Chaos Emerald. Then Lily gives it to Eve.

Big and Froggy comes over as well

Big shows a Purple Chaos Emerald, "I finally got back the pretty rock Froggy swallowed. You can borrow it if you want to."

"Alright," Sonic says.

"Now we got four more," Eve says.

Tails says, "If we collect all the Chaos Emeralds we can use them to defeat Chaos."

They turn to see Knuckles walking to them with Julie-Su. They also have Eggman along with Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun.

Knuckles brings out a green Chaos Emerald, "Here. you both have more experiences at being the hero."

"Thanks Knuckles," Sonic says. Then takes the emerald.

Knuckles then turns to Eggman with a stern expression, "Eggman."

"Urgh alright, take it," Eggman says, presenting a cyan Chaos Emerald.

"We need one more," Tails says.

"Hey guys," A man's voice calls out.

Everyone turns to see a familiar man most of them recognize.

Rachel surprisingly says, "Ramond? What are you doing here?"

"Thought you could use some help. Especially since I found this on the ground," Ramond says, holding a white Chaos Emerald.

"The last Chaos Emerald," Rachel says.

"Thanks Ramond, you really can through for us," Sonic says.

"Now we can beat Chaos and save the city," Eve happily says.

Suddenly, all the people around the area see Sonic and Eve from the building begin to chant their name and cheer them happy. They are also giving them the support to save the town.

Sonic turns to Eve, "Ready sis?"

"You know it bro," Eve adds.

Suddenly the white Chaos Emerald begins to glow. Rachel and Ramond are surprised to see it.

"The Emeralds are getting their power back," Rachel says.

Then the emeralds begins to fly into the air. Sonic and Eve float in the air as the emeralds circle around them. With the power of the emeralds, Sonic and Eve transform as their fur turn to gold. Eve's sword also begins to glow and gains a gold blade. Everyone are the area are astonished to see the transformation, especially Tikal.

Tikal surprisingly says, "I thought the power of the emeralds could only be awakened by hate and anger?"

"There are other feelings that are even more powerful," Knuckles says.

Then Tails says, "When we gave the emeralds to Sonic and Eve, it was because of our friendship. Caring is stronger than hate and that's how they're going to defeat Chaos."

Sonic and Eve fully feel the power of the Chaos Emeralds and become super powerful. Chaos roars in rage. Sonic and Eve fly to Chaos. Chaos puts a force field on, but Sonic shatters it when he goes through it.

Then Chaos crates pillar spikes of water. But then, Eve brings out her sword and cuts them to pieces like they're paper.

Chaos then sends a blast of chaos energy from its mouth, but the hedgehogs dodge. Then Chaos creates a bigger blast. Everyone shield their eyes. When they look, they can see the two hedgehogs are alright.

Sonic says, "You can't stop us!"

"And we will stop you!" Eve adds.

Everyone begins to cheer for the two hedgehogs who are digging Chaos. Chaos tries to strike them with its tentacles, but Sonic grabs it with both hands. Using his power, he makes the tentacle disappeared in sparkling dust.

Sonic smirks, "Is that the best you can do?"

Eve says presenting her sword, "Ready?"

"Ready," Sonic answers holding the handle of the sword with Eve.

Chaos fires a powerful beam of Chaos energy. But then, Sonic and Eve fly to Chaos and spin around with the sword pointing to chaos. They spin around and destroy the beam. They are flying is fast and spinning hard that they travel in Chaos' mouth. Chaos closes mouth with the hedgehogs inside. Suddenly, it turns gold and beams of light shoot out of its body. Then big one perses through Chaos. Sonic and Eve land on the ground and Chaos explode.

Seeing the hedgehogs win the battle everyone cheer happily for them. Sonic and Eve transform back to their original forms. As for the Chaos Emeralds, they have scattered again soon after. Just then, Chaos frms again to its original state.

Shocked, Knuckles says, "it survived?! It's not destroyed."

Jazz and Cheese fly to Knuckles and say, "Chao Chao.

"Wait a minute, there's something different about it," Eve says.

Everyone looks to see Chaos is looking around and seems calm. Just then, the Chaos from Angel Island fly to Chaos with smiles on their faces. Chaos looks at them with interest. Then Jazz flies to Chaos and stares at it. Chaos' eyes squint, but seems to be happy. Even Jazz is smiling.

"Chaos doesn't look angry anymore," Knuckles says.

"Yeah. He seems friendly now," Eve says.

"I agree. Chaos looks pretty happy now," Bunnie says.

"Our. All of it's anger is gone now," Antoine adds.

"Yeah. Eve and Sonic super form must have neutralize it, so it's nice again," Tails says.

"And all of it's anger is gone," Sally adds.

"Wow! Look at all the Chao," Cream happily says.

"All the Chaos from the island including Jazz must have come to see him," Amy adds.

"They must have been worried about him for a long time. They're probably glad it's alright now," Manic says.

"Yeah, and it looks like they're not the only ones," Sonia says.

Just then, Tikal walks forward to see Chaos and the Chao.

Tikal smiles, and says, "These are the Chao you watched over and protecting. They stayed alive for generations and lived peacefully with the Mobians on Angel Island. And you can be at peace now too."

Jazz flies to Tikal and gives her a hug.

Tikal smiles, and says, "It's nice to see you again. It's been so long."

"Chao Chao," Jazz happily says.

Sonic, Eve, Knuckles and the others walk to Tikal.

"Tikal, we're glad that your troubles are finally over," Eve says.

"I am too. Thank you all so much for helping us," Tikal says.

Everyone smile with glee.

"Because of your selfless act, Chaos has finally been freed from his anger, and we all can finally rest in peace," Tikal says.

"Glad that we can help," Sonic says, giving Tikal a thumbs up.

Tikal giggles, "I know that you all will be able to help those in need and bring peace to your world."

Tikal turns to Chaos, "Time to go."

Together, Tikal and Chaos spread their arms out and begins to lift in the air. The mobians and humans look to see the two flying to the sky. Soon, the two disappears and sparkles surround the area.

"Where did Tikal and Chaos go?" Big asks.

"Probably back to the Master Emerald," Eve says.

"Yeah. They both have been in the Master Emerald for so long that they're bound to it. I hope Tikal and Chaos are able to find piece," Knuckles says.

Suddenly, Eve soon hears a voice, "Be careful. There is someone who is watching every step you take."

Eve realizes the voice is Tikal.

Sonic asks, "What's wrong Eve?"

"It's Tikal… she said that someone's watching us," Eve says.

Knuckles turns to Eve, "You heard her too?"

Eve nods her head.

"So did I. What do you think she means by it?" Knuckels replies.

"I have no idea," Eve answer.

At the Master Emerald Shrine of Angel Island, everything is back to Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix are playing with the Chao. All except Knuckles, Eve, and Jazz who are sitting where the Master Emerald is.

"I'm glad everything is back to normal," Eve says.

"I agree. I'm not going to let the Master emerald break any time soon," Knuckles says.

Then Knuckles asks, "I'm guessing you're going back to Station Square soon?"

"Yeah. We think it will be a good idea to help with the clean up after Chaos' rampage. But you know… there is still something that's been bugging me," Eve says.

"What's that?" Knuckles asks.

"Well, it's what Tikal told us. What do you think she means that someone is watching me… and you for that matter," Eve says.

Knuckles thinks for a second, "You know, that's been bugging me as well."

"What you guys talking about?" Sonic voice asks.

The three turn to see Sonic and Julie-Su.

"You both seem distracted," Julie-Su says.

"Sorry guys, we're just thinking about what Tikal told us," Eve says.

"You mean about someone watching you?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah. That strange feeling is still in my mind," Knuckles says.

"I do find it strange. Who could have been watching you or Eve?" Julie-Su asks.

"That's something we don't know," Knuckles says.

Then Eve says, "And there's something else. We still don't know who told Dr. Eggman about Chaos being sealed in the Master Emerald and how to release it. Whoever did it, must have known that he isn't able to control Chaos once almost all the emeralds are collected. And whoever it is, is definitely male."

"So all that stuff about Dr. Eggman able to control Chaos is just a load of hooey. Whoever did it wanted Dr. Eggman to release Chaos and flood the world on purpose," Knuckles says, sounding angry.

"And knew that Chaos will go out of control," Sonic adds.

"Do you think it could be the same person? One who is watching and the one who told the Doc," Julie-Su says.

"It could be. Either way, someone has taken an interest in you and Knuckles," Sonic says.

"Yes. but who? Who would have known about Chaos? Who could have known about the claminity Chaos would bring because of his anger? Most of all, why are they interested in my and Knuckles of all people?" Eve questions.

"That's something we need to keep watch. If someone is watching us, whoever it is must have some reason. We need to be ready if this person ever decides to make a move," Knuckles says.

"You're right, "Eve replies

Unknown to the group, someone is watching over them from the tree top close by and remain hidden. However, the appearance is shown. The being is an echidna in a white pale color. Most of his body is covered by a black cloak with a symbol on it, and has a yellow color eyes, and has a strange yellow diamond symbol on his forehead

The being says in an eerie voice, "It seems that Dr. Eggman have failed and Chaos' anger has vanished forever. It is rather frustrating when things do go my way, despite all my careful planning. But I take comfort knowing it will be worth it in the end."

The strange echidna takes his hand out holding a yellow ring of some kind. His wrist has multiple similar to is, and bandages wrapped around his hand. He then tosses the ring to the ground and it enlarges with a vortex in the middle.

Before he does anything, he turns to where the Guardian and the two hedgehogs are.

He says, "The guardian and those two hedgehogs have power to control the power of chaos, especially the female hedgehog. I will have to keep a close eye on her and the guardian."

He then walks through the ring and it disappears in a flash.


	36. Chapter 36

Emerl Fighters Saga Episode 1: Station Square Repair

The city of Station Square has been destroyed by Chaos and all the water a few weeks ago and it's in ruins. All the citizens are doing their best to repair the damage that has been caused by the water. Sinc the Freedom Fighters of Knothole and New Mobotropolis arrive along with the citizens the repairs have increased, but will take a while.

In the streets, many of the citizens of Station Square, Knothole, and New Mobotropolis are cleaning the road as well as repairing the buildings, stores, and other damages. Rotor and Nicole are among the ones helping with the cleaning. Nicole is using her nanites to repair one of the buildings.

Nicole sighs, "All this work can't be good for my nanites, but it's worth it to help repair the city."

"I have to agree. It's hard work, but it will be good to have everything fixed up," Rotor says.

Running on the roads of Station Square, Sonic, Eve, and their friend Mina the Mongoose are searching for any other places that need repairs or someone might need help. EAch of them are taking different sides of the city to find those in need. Eve continues to run with Jazz on her head. Suddenly, she hears someone crying.

"What the?" Eve asks, and comes to a stop.

Eve looks around as she continues to hear someone crying. She then turns to hear the crying coming from the store that has a broken window.

"Hmm, someone must be in there," Eve says to herself.

She runs inside to see if she can find someone inside.

In the Station Square Community Center, Sonia, Manic, Sally, and Bunnie are gathering the supplies inside. The boxes are full of food, water, blankets, towels, and other supplies needed for the people who might be staying until their homes rebuild.

Manic rubs his forehead, "Man, this sure is hard work. Who knew a water monster could cause so much trouble."

"Yes, but many people need the supplies to eat, drink, or stay warm. We all agreed to help with the damages Chaos caused," Sonia says.

"She's right. Nicole and Rotro told me that they were able to repair some of the city, but it will take a while maybe weeks before the city can be rebuilt," Sally says.

"And who's fault is that the city has been destroyed?" Manic bluntly asks.

"Eggman who else," Bunnie answers.

Suddenly, they hear a woman worriedly asks, "Excuse me, my daughter is lost. Has anyone seen her?"

The group looks to see a married couple and the woman is very concerned. They appear to be taking to a police officer.

I'm sorry, no one has reported a lost child, but we'll do our best to keep an eye on her," The officer says.

The woman begins to cry as her husband tries to reassure her. Sally and the others become sad to see the woman worried sick about her kid. Just then, Eve runs into the room holding a small girl that has a light brown ponytail and wearing a pink shirt with blue overalls.

Eve asks, "Is this your daughter?"

The little girl looks up and smiles as she says, "Mommy."

The woman smiles and picks the girl up, "Jenny, you're safe!"

The man says, "Thank you Eve."

"It's no trouble," Eve says with a smile.

The others begin to smile too to see Eve has done a good deed.

Manic calls out, "Yo Eve, over here."

Eve turns to see her cousins and her friends and walk over.

"Hi guys, how are you doing?" Eve asks.

"We're fine. I think we got everything we need for the community center," Manic says.

"I'm sure everyone is going to be pleased about the food and blankets we brought for them," Bunnie says.

"So what should we do now?" Eve asks.

Sally says, "Well, we still have the city to finish repairing and Sonia, your mom said she needs help in the hospital downtown."

"I can take you there," Eve says.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later," Sonia says.

Eve grabs Sonia and speeds out of the door to take Sonia to the hospital to help out.

In the middle of town, many of the citizens of different towns continue to help out with the construction work. Sonic runs to the same location to see many of the people and Mobians working together to fix the town. Sonic then sees a familiar face and runs to him.

"Hey dad!" Sonic shouts.

The Robot Mobian, Jules turns around to see Sonic.

"Hey son, how running around the city is going?" Jules asks.

"Doing great. I have to admit, I can't believe it's been a while since Chaos attacked the city," Sonic says.

"I have to admit, it's been already three weeks since Eggman nearly caused the world to be under water. Ihate to admit it, but I didn't really like fighting Chaos," Sonic says.

"It's understandable. After all, you had trouble learning to swim when you were a kid, and fighting a giant sea monster sounds scary," Jules says.

"Sonic," Berandette runs over with glee and gives Sonic a hug.

"Hi mom," Sonic says.

"So how are you and your sister doing?" Bernadette asks.

"We're fine. I think I'm also a little tired from the work we've been doing, but that's the job of being a Freedom Fighter," Sonic says.

"I don't think I'll never used to you and your sister having to save the say," Bernadette says.

"True, but they've been fighting a robot making maniac for years now. Plus, Princess Sally and the others also have been working hard as well," Jules says.

"You're right," Bernadette says.

Sonic says, "I have to get going. I'll see you around."

Then Sonic speeds away.

"See you later and say hi to your sister for us," Jules says.

"Love you," Bernadette adds.

At the White House, the president is busy writing some dome paperwork. Even though it's to help with the city and the state, it's also kind of… boring.

"When I signed up for this job, I thought I would be attacking the world's problem head on. Instead, I'm the world's most powerful paper pusher," The president says, sounding bored.

"Don't take it too hard. After are, signing all the work is one of the important jobs of being the president," Jermone says.

Stephanie then places another paper for the president to sign.

"I know. I just wish I could do something heroic like Sonic and Eve are. Oh well, somebody has to sign these papers," The president says, looking on the TV to see the heroes beating Chaos.

"Hmm, maybe we could try doing something exciting for the people of Station Square. You know, a way to cheer the people up from the Chaos incident and a way to thank the Freedom Fighters," Jermone says.

"That's actually not a bad idea. It will give the people and Mobian a way to relax from the reconstruction of Station Square," Stephanie says.

"That is a good idea, but what?" The president asks.

Jermone says, "I actually have an idea and it will be exciting for all of them. Besides, we also got great fighters."

The president and Stephanie look at each other with confused looks.

Back at Station Square, half of the city has been prepared and still have a lot more of the city to be fixed. Since the day is done, many of the Mobians are staying in the finished buildings or in the hotel.

The Freedom Fighters are staying in Rachel's home.

"It's nice to have you guys back. Too bad you all are still tired from the construction," Rachel says.

"You can say that again. We're still tired," Sonic says.

"So what do we do tomorrow?" Cream asks.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"We might still be working with Station Square's construction as well as making sure Dr. Eggman doesn't plan another attack," Eve says.

Jazz nods her head, "Chao Chao."

"I have to agree but we haven't seen Dr. Eggman in weeks. Do you think he decided to take a break," Antoine replies.

Sonic rolls his eyes, "Like Dr. Eggman will ever take a break from trying to conquer Mobius and make it part of his Eggman Empire.

"You can say that again," Rotor says.

Nicole says, "Even villains need to take a break once in a while. Although, I don't think Dr. Eggman ever takes a break."

"You're right that he needs to take a break, but who knows what he's doing," Sally says.

"Anything else?" Rotor asks.

"It's too bad Knuckles and the others aren't able to come," Amy says.

"It couldn't be helped. Knuckles still has his job as Guardian to do and that includes watching the Master Emerald. The Chaotix are helping out including in Echidnaopolis," Eve says.

"Yeah. That guy is always watching that hunk of rock," Sonic says.

Sally says, "Sonic, that hunk of rock is part of the reason why Angel Island is kept in the air, not to mention where Chaos and Tikal live."

"True," Sonic says.

"I still can't get the feeling that Dr. Eggman is up to something," Eve says.

"What's the worse can that Egg Belly slime ball can do?" Sonic asks.

"There are a lot of things that Eggman can be doing that worries me," Eve says.

In Eggman's secret base, Dr. Eggman is trying to think of a new plan to get rid of Sonic and Eve along with the Freedom Fighters. Ever since the Chaos incident, Dr. Eggman has been struggling to come up with a new plan.

Eggman groans, "I can not come up with a new plan to destroy those hedgehogs!"

At the table, Decoe, Bocoe, and bokkun are playing a card game.

"So what are you going to do?" Decoe asks.

"Who knows. Dr. Eggman always end up coming up with something in the end," Bocoe replies.

"I hope it's soon because this card game is getting really boring," Bokkun says, placing a card on the table.

Dr. Eggman says, "While you three are sitting like a bunch of chairs, I'm trying to come up with a new scheme."

"Have you come up with one yet?" Bocoe asks.

"I don't have one," Eggman answers.

Bokkun says, "I know, maybe you can summon a ghost. Yeah. A ghost is sure to defeat Sonic for sure."

"I had enough of spirits to last a lifetime," Eggman angrily answers.

"Why? You didn't come across a spirit before," Bokkun asks.

"Chaos is considered a water spirit so yes, he has taken on a spirit before," Decoe says.

"Oh yeah," Bokkun replies.

Eggman walks to his chair and always on it.

He groans and says, "I need a break from this until tomorrow… or the next day… or the next day."

"Is there any way we can come up with some kind of plan?" Decoe asks.

"Ig only Dr. Eggman isn't being a couch potato, Bocoe says.

Bokkun sighs, "I'm done playing, I'm going to look around for something fun."

Bokkun flies off and flies down the hall. He then flies through the door and goes in a storage room for a lot of Dr. Eggman's old machines.

"Wow! I forgot Dr. Eggman has so many old robots and machines," Bokkun replies.

Bokkun flies around to see if he can find a robot or something to keep himself entertained. Suddenly, Bokkun comes to a stop to notice something.

"What's this?" Bokkun asks himself.

Bokkun smiley smiles and knows what to do with his latest discovery.

Another week later, Station Square is fully constructed from the damages caused by Chaos and Dr. Eggman. The buildings are repaired, the homes and roads are clean. The electronics are lighted up, and everything seems to be back to normal.

In the park of Station Square, Sonic, Eve along with their friends, family, and their friends' family are having a picnic. They have lots of food and drinks to eat along with some deserts. Everyone in the picnic talk as they have some food and beverages. After working hard on the repairs, they can use a good relaxing holiday with their families.

"This was a great idea to have a picnic Sally," Sonic says.

"I thought it would be nice for all of us to be with our families and friends and have some fun," Sally says.

"I think it will be nice to take it easy for a while. It's almost as fun as wrecking one of Dr. Eggman's plans," Sonic says.

Sally rolls her eyes, "You just love to bother Dr. Eggman, don't you?"

"You know it," Sonic says with a smirk on his face.

At a different side of the table, Eve is having a chat with Mina, Ash and the band.

"It has been a while since we see each other Mina," Eve says.

"You can say that again. It's been a long time since you and I hang out together," Mina happily says.

Eve asks, "So how are things going with the band?"

"We;ve been getting a lot of gigs and guest appearances. It's kind of hard for me to keep up with them," Ash says.

"Sounds like you guys could use a break as much as we do," Eve says.

"You can say that again," Mina says.

"I heard from Sonic that you all had trouble with a water spirit or a water god," Ash replies.

"It's true. Chaos was one of the toughest opponents we ever fought. If we hadn't transformed with the Chaos Emerald, Station Square would have been covered by water," Eve says.

"Sounds rough," Mina says.

"I know. All of Eggman's plans are either get weirder or crazier," Eve says.

Eve, Mina, Ash, and the others continue to talk. Everyone else talk and have fun hanging out with their friends and family. At a different side of the picnic, Sally is talking with her mother and father

"I must admit, things have been going rather smoothly since the last time we had to fight and save the say," Sally says.

"I must agree. I can't remember the last time we decide to be around with so many friends and our family," King Acorn says.

Alicia smiles, "We're so proud of you and your friends Sally for all you have done for the people in the city."

"Thanks. I'm just glad I get to spend a relaxing time with my family and not have to worry about Dr. Eggman planning another attack on us," Sally says.

"Even if he did, you and your friends will always defeat him and his robots," King Acorn says.

Sonic zooms to the Royal Family, "He's right, we always defeat Egg Belly and his dumb bots every time. He never defeated us then and he never defeated us now."

"I know, but Dr. Eggman never gives up so easily. He's always plan something. Of course, his robots is also what I'm worried about. I haven't seen any of them since the incident with Chaos," Sally says.

Eve, Sonia, Manic, and both of their families walk over.

"She's right. Eggman hasn't been seen for weeks," Eve says.

"I think we could take him out from what ever plan he cooks up," Manic says.

"I'm worried about his next attempt will be destructive," sonia says.

Suddenly, they begin to hear something and it sounds kind of loud.

"Uh, what's that?" Eve asks.

Suddenly, a large green tank rolls to the park with a familiar laughter. Everyone turns and becomes shocked to see the tank coming at them.

"What is that?" Manic asks.

"I do have to say, that we're in the trouble," Antoine says.

The tank rolls to the group of Mobians to attack the Freedom Fighters and their families. On top of the tank is Bokkun.

Bokkun laughs, "Hi Sonic, Eve and family and friends, glad to see I ran into you."

"Oh no" Eve groans.

"Chao," Jazz replies with a groan.

"What's Bokkun doing here?" Ash asks.

"Trouble. That's all I can think of," Mina answers.

Inside the tank, there is a strange robot in the dark, but is admitting glowing red eyes.

"What are you doing here, Bokkun?" Tails asks.

Bokkun laughs, "Nothing really, I'm just here to have fun and give you a blast. I have an idea, let's play a game. A shooting game."

Bokkun commands the tank to go forward. The Mobians dodge out of the way before the tank can ram them

Later in the evening, Cream and Cheese are sitting on the porch swing in the backyard of Rachel's home. They both slowly rock on the porch swing as they are sleeping on it. Suddenly, they end up hearing a loud crashing sound. Bokkun and the tank turns around to see the Mobians.

Bokkun shouts, "Fire!"

A missile flies out of the tank and hit the Mobians. Sonic, Eve, Tails, Sally, and the other Freedom Fighters dodge while Mina and Ash get the others to safety. Sonic then find the cannon directly at his face.

"Get em!" Bokkun shouts.

Then the cannon fires. Bokkun looks down to see something, but not what he expected. He sees Sonic has disappeared.

Bokkun shouts, "Alright!"

Soon, Eve and the others begin laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bokkun asks.

He looks down to see Sonic is sitting on the tank. Soon, Sonic begins to run from Bokkun, Eve and Jazz follow him to lead Bokkun's tank away.

Bokkun shouts, "Hold it hedgehogs!"

Bokkun continues to fire the cannon. Sonic and Eve continue to runaway from the attacks Bokkun is giving.

Sally says, "Even without Eggman around, his robots cause problems for us."

"You can say that again, but we need to go after them," Rotor says.

"I think Sonic and Eve got this one. It is Bokkun after all," Amy says.

"If you say so," Sally says.

Sonic and Eve continue to run away from Bokkun and his tank.

Bokkun laughs, "Get ready for the tele-blast."

"The Tele-what now?" Sonic asks.

"I'm not liking where this is going," Eve says.

Bokkun shouts, "Fire!"

Just then, Bokkun blasts a large amount of televisions at the hedgehogs. The televisions falls to the ground and explode trying to attack the hedgehogs. Sonic and Eve runs up a building with Jazz flying behind them. They then jump down and aim to Bokkun.

Sonic shouts, "Look out below!"

Bokkun panics and screams, "Don't hurt me."

Sonic and Eve land on the tank. But instead of attacking Bokkun, they bend the cannon upward and then turn it downward. Sonic grabs to grab Bokkun, but is grabbed by mechanical arms, and throw to the ground.

Eve screams "Sonic!"

Bokkun says, "Let's give Sonic a hand."

"How about I lend you my sword instead," Eve says with a smirk.

She takes the sword out and slashes at the mechanical hands. When that happens, the hand and the arms are sliced to pieces and fall to the ground.

"Uh oh," Bokkun replies.

Then Sonic spin dashes the tank to the side and it falls down. Bokkun falls off and rolls on the ground. Bokkun turns to see Sonic and Eve facing him.

"Alright, Bokkun we had enough of your antics for today," Eve says.

"Thanks to you, we had to delay our time with our friends and family," Sonic adds.

Then Sonic kicks a loose metal on the tank. Then a television springs out on a spring. Sonic and Eve look at the TV with skeptic looks. Then the TV explode along with the tank.

Bokkun laughs, "You fell for it. While you were distracted another robot is flying around the city causing trouble."

Bokkun laughs and flies away.

Jazz finds Bokkun irritating so she grabs a stone and throws it at Bokkun's head. Bokkun loses his balance and begins to fall out of the sky as he lets out a scream. Then hits the ground.

Eve laughs, "Nice job Jazz."

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies, with pride.

"Hmm, what did Bokkun mean by another robot?" Sonic asks.

Sonic and Eve take a look inside the tank to see a giant hole is made. They see that it goes deeper inside the tank.

"Hmm, it seems that there was something in there, but it's gone," Eve says.

"You're right. This other robot might be out in Station Square somewhere," Sally says.

"Well, if you were a robot where would you go? If it was built by Eggman, it would have come after us, but it didn't," Eve questions.

"Well it has to be around here somewhere," Rotor says.

"I say we should start searching for the robot and hope it hasn't cause the city any problems. We don't need it causing trouble after Station Square's recovery after the whole Chaos incident," Sally says.

Throughout the day, Sonic, Eve and the Freedom Fighters are trying their best to find the other robot Bokkun has mention. They search high, they search low, they search in the buildings, and other locations. By the end of the day, they aren't able to find the robot. They all are resting in Rachel's living room.

"That robot is nowhere to be found. Do you think Bokkun was trying to trick us?" Amy asks.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Eve says.

"I agree, especially with it's exploding TV systems," Sonia says.

"We'll just have to wait and see when this robot is going to come up," Sonic says.

"I just hope we can find this robot before it cause any trouble," Eve says.

Cream slowly sits up and lets out a yawn. She rubs her eyes and looks around a little to hear the strange sound.

Cream looks around, and asks, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, Cream hears rustling noises coming from the bushes. Cream and Cheese get off of the porch swing and slowly walked over to the bush to see what it is. They move the bushes to see who or what their mystery guess is. Cream gasps in surprise to see what she is seeing.

Cream sees a light yellow and pale brownish robot with some orange on some parts of its body with a horn. It has three pale yellow circles on its chest, and light blue eyes. It seems to be broken up and looks like it has been hit to the ground hard. Cream is very surprised to see the robot. She doesn't know who it is or where it came from.

Cream smiles and says, "Hello."


	37. Chapter 37

Emerl Fighters Saga Episode 2: Cream's New Robot Friend

The next day, Tails, Nicole, Rotor are working in the garage for the robot Cream and Cheese have found the other day. They have the robot placed on the table and begin to work on repairing it.

Rotor screws a bolt, as he says, "I have to admit, this is the most unusual robot I have ever seen. It doesn't look like Dr. Eggman made it or anything."

"I can't seem to figure out what's really wrong with it," Tails says.

With the three, Cream and Cheese, Eve and Jazz, Amy and Vanilla are watching the robot.

"Is it sick?" Cream asks.

"Chao," Cheese replies.

"I scanned the little robot from top to bottom. It appears that all of it's programming has been erased. All except one, which is it's name. It's called Emerl," Nicole says.

"Emerl, that's a nice came," Cream says.

"Chao," Cheese says.

"I wonder where it came from," Eve replies.

"Maybe we can take care of it," Cream suggests.

"That's very thoughtful of you Cream," Vanilla happily says.

Rotor says, "There. It took us all night, but I think we fixed Emerl."

Rotor picks up Emerl and placed him standing on his feet on the ground. Soon enough, the robot begins to move a little. It moves its head left to right to gather its bearings. It then walks over to Cream and Cheese. It looks down at them with a confused look. It reaches it's hand to Cream and rubs her on the head.

Cream blushes a little.

"Hey he must be a nice robot," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz happily says.

"Still, I wonder where Emerl came from. Unless, it's the robot Bokkun is talking about, then I have no clue," Amy says.

"Yeah. There's no way to know for sure how this robot got here," Rotor says.

"How about we do keep it. It will be great having a robot like you around to help us out," Eve says.

"Great idea. He always has a name," Tails says.

Eve nods her head, and says, "And I think the one who should take care of him is Cream."

"Me?" Cream asks.

"Yes you. After all, he kind of like you," Eve says.

Cream smiles, "Okay. I will."

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily replies.

"Let's go take Emerl around town," Cream says.

"Great idea," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz happily says.

After leaving the house, Rachel, Eve and Jazz, Cream and Cheese, Amy, Antoine, Bunnie, and Tails are showing Emerl around town. They are walking on the sidewalk as the citizens are going on with their everyday lives.

"Hey Eve, where's Sonic anyway?" Rachel asks.

"He decide to search around to see if Dr. Eggman is around the area. Knowing Eggman he's due to make an appearance soon," Eve says.

"And he said that he'll know when he gets there," Tails says.

"I think Emerl is going to like Station Square. Do you think we can show him the park?" Cream asks.

"Sure," Rachel answers.

The group continues to walk along the sidewalk until they're at the park.

"I do hope we can find out what Emerl is," Rachel says.

"Maybe someday," Eve says.

Amy then notices, "Look, there's Ramond."

Everyone looks to see Ramond at a large tree on the top of the hill.

"What is Ramond doing at ze tree?" Antoine asks.

"Why don't we go ask him?" Bunnie suggests.

"Good idea," Rachel says.

The group walks up the hill to see what Ramond is up to. On the top of the hill in front of the tree, Ramond is actually looking for Dr. Eggman and his robots. He's been reported to see if he's still around the neighborhood.

Ramond looks at the tree and says, "Hmm, I wonder. This tree is huge. If the trunk is hollow, Eggman or his robots could be hiding inside."

"Hmm," Ramond says, observing the tree.

Ramond then used a spy stethoscope to listen through the tree. Ramond position his device on different parts old the tree so he can hear. He listen to it very carefully to hear a strange sound. Just then, Decoe and Bocoe comes out of the top of the tree in a panic.

"They're on our trail," Decoe panics.

"We must warn Dr. Eggman," Boboe adds.

The two run as fast as their robotic legs can carry. The group of friends notices the two robots are running.

"It's Bocoe and Decoe!" Eve says.

"We gotta go after them," Rachel says.

The group of friends hurry to see Ramond. Ramond turns to see Rachel and the others.

"Oh hi Rachel, what brings you here?" Ramond asks.

"We were giving our new friend a tour when we noticed you and Decoe and Bocoe running away from the tree," Rachel says.

"Well, as a cop, we both need to be alert in case Dr. Eggman is planning another counter attack," Ramond says.

"Funny, we were just thinking the same thing," Amy says.

Ramond brings out it's binoculars, "Glad to know where on the same page."

"May I see through your binoculars?" Cream asks.

Ramons smiles, "I don't see why not?"

Ramond passes the binoculars to Cream and she looks through them.

"Wow! You can see things really close," Cream happily says.

"Can I have a turn with your done?" Tails asks.

"Sure," Cream says.

Cream looks through the binoculars to see things that is at the other side of the park. Just then, she notices a familiar round man in a bookstore.

"There's Dr. Eggman. It looks like he's buying a book," Cream says.

"You saw him?" Bunnie asks.

"Yes," Cream answers.

"May I see?" Rachel asks.

Cream gives Rachel the binoculars and looks to see Dr. Eggman buying a few books. He is holding four of them in his hand and is paying with the other.

"This could be our chance to catch him, and figure out what he's up to," Eve says.

"You're right. We'll tail him and see what his next move is, Ramond replies.

They see Eggman walking to the street.

Then he shouts, "Yo! Taxi!"

Thena taxi stops.

"Come on, let's go," Ramond says.

The Freedom Fighters, humans, and robot hurry to Ramond's car and climb inside.

"Alright, seatbelts on," Eve says.

"Then let's go," Ramond says.

Ramond then drives the car down the road to follow the taxi Eggman is taking.

At Rachel's home, Sonic is laying down on the roof getting some sleep.

Suddenly, he hears Sally calling out, "Sonic! Sonic!"

Sonic looks down to see Sally, "What is it Sal?"

"Can you find the others? They should have come back a while ago, and Cream and Cheese and Emerl are with them," Sally says.

"Sure," Sonic answers. Then speeds off to find them.

"I hope they're okay," Sally worriedly says.

Meanwhile, Ramond continues to drive the car as it chases the taxi Eggman is driving in.

Amy says, "Look, the taxi is slowing down."

The taxi comes to a stop while Ramond and the others are waiting. They see Eggman coming out.

"I wonder where he's going?" Bunnie asks.

When the taxi pulls away, everyone gasps to see Eggman has disappeared.

"Where Eggman go? He has disappeared," Antoine asks in surprise.

"There's no fire escape in this alley and there doesn't seem a door here," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

Ramond thinks, "Hmm, I wonder."

Ramond brings out the stethoscope and listen to the ground.

"What are you doing Ramond?" Rachel asks.

Ramond doesn't answer, but listen carefully though his gadget. Soon, he hears footsteps. He then hears Dr. Eggman stepping down the stairs.

"Eggman's underground," Ramond says.

"Underground?" Cream asks.

"How did he get there?" Amy asks.

"Down there?" Ramond points at the location.

They see a staircase with an underground water system. At the same time, Eggman walks down the stairs and walks in his Eggmobile. Meanwhile, everyone hops in the car and Ramond drives the car down the stairs and goes in the water. Ramond presses a button on the car and it turns into a boat. Ramond drives the boat down the sewers to find Dr. Eggman.

Antoine shivers, "This place is a little dark, no."

"Antoine, don't tell me you're still afraid of the dark?" Eve asks.

"No no no no. I am just a little cold and pointing the obvious," Antoine says.

Eve bluntly says in thought, "He's scared."

"Don't worry Sugar Twan, I'm right here," bunnie says.

"Thank you my mademoiselle,"Antoine says.

"Aww," Amy and Cream happily reply.

Eve then notices, "Look up ahead."

The group look ahead to see Dr. Eggman riding on his Eggmobile. Ramond presses the acceleration button and speed up to catch him. Unknown to the group, Eggman is already aware. He slightly turns his head with a smirk.

"Step on it Ramond, we can't let him get away," Rachel says.

"Hold on," Ramond says, and steps on the acceleration.

Eggman smirks, "I'll stop them with my net work."

Eggman presses a button that makes a net get launched from the back of his Eggmobile. Ramond and the others look to see the net is coming right at them and Eggman ends up getting the drop on them, and is capturing them.

Meanwhile in Station Square, Topaz and Rouge the Bat are visiting today. They are at an ice cream parlor and eating ice cream on a plate.

Topaz asks, "How's your desert?"

"Dreamy," Rouge answers.

As the girls eat, a blue blur with a strong wind appears and zooms past them.

"It sure is nice to get a break without this Dr. Eggman causing trouble," Topaz says.

"I'm sure he'll turn up soon. Eggman's too full of himself to stay out of the spot light long," Rouge says.

"That's true," Topaz agrees.

As the girls eat, the strange blue comes zipping past them from left and right.

Topaz notices, "It certainly has gotten breezy. You don't suppose it's Sonic or Eve? Do you?"

"I'm sure it's one of them, but I know who this one is. I wonder what he's up to," Rouge says.

Then she calls out, "Sonic."

Sonic zips to the girls and comes to a stop.

"Hey Rouge, I didn't know you were here," Sonic says.

"Just chillin. So why are you whipping like a tornado?" Rouge replies.

"I'm trying to find, Eve and the others. They hadn't come back to the house so I'm looking for them," Sonic says.

"If you happen to run into Eggman, let us know," Rouge says.

Sonic simply smiles and zips away. Once Sonic is gone, Topaz and Rouge continue to eat their ice cream.

"I think I'll have some coffee," Rouge says.

"Me too," Topaz replies.

In the sewer, Dr. Eggman has the Freedom Fighters and the others trapped in a jail cell. Eggman laughs to see his prisoners.

Cream asks, "Excuse me, how come you're carrying all those books?"

"I'm doing research for my new attack plan," Eggman says.

Eve sighs, "What are you up to this time?"

"It's going to be big," Eggman says.

"Big as your stomach," Eve remarks.

Cream, Cheese, Jazz, and Amy begin giggling.

Eggman becomes irritated, but says, "You shouldn't be so nosy kids, especially when you're trapped in a sewer."

Just then, Decoe and Bocoe comes over, and says, "Dr. Eggman."

"What do you two bolt heads want?" Eggman asks.

"Look," Decoe says.

Then empty out a briefcase with some supplies, including a lighter, a pen, and a stethoscope.

"We found this inside the back of the car," Deoce says.

Ramond flinches to see his gear being exposed

Bocoe turns to him, "It must belong to him. Why do you have this equipment? Are you a spy?

"Ramond and I are cops, and you better release us if you know what's good for you," Rachel sternly says.

"That's right. Sonic will go crazy to realize you captured me and Eve!" Amy angrily says.

"Sorry, but you're not getting out of here. Now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare for my next mind blowing attack. Toodaloo," Eggmans says.

Then walks away. Decoe and Bocoe are the only ones in front of the cell.

"So what do you two want?" Bunnie asks.

"Nothing," The robots answer.

"Hey, do you know what Dr. Eggman's plan is?" Rachel asks.

"You will not get any information out of us," Decoe says.

"We will never talk because Dr. Eggman never tells us anything," Bocoe says.

Soon the robots begin to cry.

"We get no respect," Decoe says.

"And no time off either," Bocoe says.

"We better go dry our tears before we rust," Decoe says.

Then the two robots leave the scene. The group simply look at them with confused looks.

Ramond says, "Those two should get their bolts tighten."

"We should try to get out while nobody's guarding us," Cream says.

"Amy can I borrow that," Ramond says, taking a hair pin from Amy's hair.

Everyone looks at Ramond with confused looks. Ramond kneels to the door and uses the hairpin to pick the lock. Soon enough, he is able to unlock the door and it opens.

"It's open," Cream happily says.

"Come on, we have to move fast," Rachel says.

After escaping, Eve and the others walk down the sewer to find a way out. Just then, they come across a large door with the #1 on it.

"We're trapped," Amy says.

Eve step forward, "Not for long. You all better stand back."

Everyone does what Eve says and stand back. Eve then charges up her left fist with her Chaos Energy.

She shouts, "Chaos Blast!"

Then slams her fist at the door that causes it to fall down.

Cream happily cheers, "Go Eve!"

The group walk down the door further to see another one. This time it has the #2 and the door is made of a stronger material.

Eve sighs, "I won't be able to break this one. This metal is specially designed to prevent any attacks to be used. And that's what Dr. Eggman used to made those cuffs on me."

"No,but I see a way to hack us into the system," Ramond says.

Ramond brings out his laptop and plugs it into the system. Ramond types in the code, until it reveals Dr. Eggman's face.

"Eggman?" Ramond asks.

"So all we have to do is type in Eggman to open the door," Amy says.

"No. this has to be a trap. It seems easy for Eggman to use. It might explode or something is we type in the password," Rachel says.

"So what do we do now?" Bunnie asks.

"There has to be some way out," Antoine replies.

Eve looks around and noises, "Look, Bokkun."

Everyone looks up to see Bokkun sleeping on top of the door. Because the door is high enough to touch the ceiling, it will be hard for them to get through.

"He must know how to get out of here," Cream says.

"Chao," Cheese says.

Suddenly, Eve says, "Hey guys,why don't we."

Then whispers to the others.

"That could work," Bunnie says.

Amy happily says, "I don't know how she does it Eve, but your mom makes the most delicious appies in the world."

Bokkun suddenly opens his eyes a little.

"You haven't had apple pie until you've tasted my mom's apple pie," Eve calls out.

Bokkun quickly opens her eyes, "Apple Pie?!"

Soon Bokkun's mouth begins to water as he imagines seeing the treat.

Bokkun asks, "Can I have some?"

"You can only taste Bernadette's apple pie if you go to Rachel's house," Bunnie says.

"Tell my mom you saw me and that I said she should give you some pie," Eve adds.

"You bet I will! Apple Pie here I come," Bokkun happily says.

And flies off to go to Rahcel's house, leaving the group behind.

"It worked. Once he tells Bernadette, then she'll tell Sonic," Amy says.

"And he'll come save us," Cream says.

"Exactly," Eve says.

Reaching a manhole cover, Bokkun uses his strength to get out. He really wants the apple pie.

He looks around, and asks, "Which way now?"

Bokkun searches around, when Sonic zips right past him, causing the little robot to spin. Sonic comes back to see the dizzy Bokkun.

He says, "Hiya Bokkun, where are you going'?"

"I saw Eve in the sewer and she sent me over Rachel's house for some pie," Bokkuna answers.

"The sewer? I didn't think of looking underground. Eggman is probably down then," Sonic says.

Then turns to Bokkun, "Will you get a message to Topaz and Rouge at the ice cream parlor?"

"No," Bokkun answers.

Sonic smirks, "If you like my mom's pies, you'll love her strawberry shortcake."

"Strawberry shortcake?!" Bokkun asks with glee.

Bokkun's mouth gets watery again.

"Will she make me one?" Bokkun asks.

Sonic nods, "If you deliver my message."

Meanwhile at the ice cream parlor Rouge and Topaz are having chocolate ice cream.

"Mmm, the chocolate is even tastier than the vanilla," Topaz says.

"Delicious," Rouge comments.

Just then, Bokkun drops in, "I have a message for you from Sonic. He's in the sewer."

"He's in the sewer?" Topaz saus, confused.

Still trapped in the sewer, everyone is waiting for help to arrive.

"We need to think of something else in case Sonic doesn't come," Rachel says.

"We can only hope that Eggman doesn't find out we escape," Amy says.

"Too late for that now," Eggman suddenly says.

Everyone quickly turn around to see Dr. Eggman riding on a robot with Decoe and Bocoe. The robot has legs like a giant spider and claws like a giant crab. The robot is a burgundy brown type of color.

"Eggman!" Everyone claims.

"My Egg Spider will soon have you insects wrapped up in a web of misery," Eggman says.

Eve brings out her sword, "Back off Eggman."

"I'll spin you, you meddling hedgehog," Eggman says.

Eggman controls the robot and raises it's claw to strike. Eve then slashes the claw with her sword. Unknown to Eve, Emerl is making strange beeping sounds. It's programing seems to be recoding Eve's sword fighting skill.

The other claw begins to approach her, but a spin dash from behind attacks the machine. Then the Egg Spider falls down. Emerald collects the data from it too. Landing on the ground next to Eve is Sonic.

"Sonic," the gang cheer.

"Why you?" Eggman angrily says.

Eggman then begins to attack, Sonic jumps and attacks one of the claws. Eggman then uses the other claw. Before they can dodge, Eggman's grabs Sonic and Eve with the claw and pin them to the wall.

Amy gasps, "Oh no!"

Eggman pins Sonic and Eve to the wall with the claw of the robot. They try to break free, but it's too hard for them to move.

Suddenly, they hear someone shouts, "Hang on guys!"

The hedgehogs look to see Topaz and Rogue running to the rescue.

Rouge jumps up and shouts, "Screw kick."

She then spins at the claw and breaks it off the robot. Emerl records Rouge's move as well, and Cream notices the sound Emerl is making. Eve then pushes the claw out of the way and she and Sonic quickly get out.

"Thanks Rouge," Eve says.

"I had it with you hogs!" Eggman angrily says.

Then begins to fire missiles at them. Sonic, Eve, and Rogue dodge the attack.

Cream worriedly asks, "What should we do?"

Emerl comes forward and jumps in the air. Then he performs Rouge's screw kick at the door and destroys it, that gives the gang a way out. The gang are shocked.

"How did you learn to do that?" Cream asks.

Everyone stares at Emerl to see him perform the Screw kick.

Then Emerl jumps up and performs a powerful spin dash at Eggman's machine. That creates a large amount of clouds.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Ramond says.

Everyone hurries out while Sonic and Eve to seeEggman on his eggmobile with his robots.

"I always knew you two are a couple of sewer rats," Eggman says.

Eve grits her teeth, "Rats?!"

"Till next time," Eggman says with a smirk.

Eggman presses the button on his eggmobile, but it goes haywire as it flies around and soon blows up.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Eve, and the others are able to get out of the sewer and cough and get dusty due to the explosion.

"Everybody okay?" Sonic asks.

"Everyone is accounted for," Ramond answers.

After the say they have, everyone arrives back to Rachel's house.

"Hi mom, we're back," Eve says.

Everyone walks in the living room. They are dirty and tired.

Bernadette walks in and says, "Thank goodness you're back, I was so worried. Your poor friend had been waiting hours for you to come back."

"Huh?" The gang say confused.

They all walk in the dining room to see Bokkun putting a piece of apple pie in his mouth and eating it. He then eats a bite of strawberry shortcake. Soon, Sonic and Eve look at each other and begin laughing.


	38. Chapter 38

Emerl Fighters Saga Episode 3: Weapons, Fist, Powers, and Robots! Oh My!

In his secret lair, Dr. Eggman is reading some of the book has has bought from the book. Because he is still coming up with a new scheme to destroy the Freedom Fighters, he's been at it for days. Eggman looks to see Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun sitting bored.

Eggman walks over and passes a list to Decoe, "Make yourself useful. I'm going to need more supplies.

Decoe takes the list and reads it, "Three tons of Extra large nails, screws, and bolts, and 5 thousand cans of spick and sparkle garnish. When you buy supplies you do not mess around."

"But how can we get all of that back from the store?" Bocoe asks.

"With a great degree of difficulty. Now hunt down the hardware store," Eggman says.

"Yes sir," The three robots reply.

In the park, Vanilla, Cheese, and Cream are making flower crowns and necklaces.

"We'll both have flower necklaces now, mama," Cream happily says.

"Chao," Cheese happily says, flying to Cream.

The girls and the chao turn to see Emerl walking with a small bouquet of pink flowers.

"He Emerl," Cream happily says.

Emerl walks to Cream and presents the flowers to her.

"Wow! Are these for me Emerl?" Cream asks with glee.

Emerl gives Cream the flowers making her very happy.

Cream says, "They're lovely. Thank you. Aren't they beautiful mama?"

"They certainly are Cream," Vanilla answers.

Having a slice of pie on a picnic table, Amy, Eve, and Jazz are watching Emerl and how much he makes Cream happy.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Amy happily says.

"Yes. Emerl really does make Cream happy," Eve says.

"Chao," Jazz replies.

Amy sighs, "I wish Sonic would do that for me."

Amy daydreams about Sonic giving her flowers. That makes her giggle. Eve rolls her eyes. Amy fantasies has been cut short when Jazz lands on her head.

Jazz looks down at Amy, "Chao Chao."

"Oh Jazz," Amy says with a giggle.

Soon she and Eve begin to giggle as well.

Amy asks, "so Eve, are you thinking about a certain someone giving you flowers."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Eve says turning her head away.

"Oh come on. I'm talking about Jet or that Polar Bear," Amy says.

"You mean Bark?" Eve asks.

"Yep," Amy says.

Eve blushes, "I… I don't know about that."

"Come on, they seem to like you. I'm sure one of them will whisk you away to a life of romance," Amy says.

"Maybe not at this second," Eve says.

"Yeah," Amy says.

"Hello Eve, and hello to you too, Amy," A man's voice says.

The girls turn to see the President along with Jermone and Stephanie.

"Hello Mr. President, what can we do for you today?" Eve asks.

"We, kind of have a proposition for you. Also, we also like to ask some of your friends about it," The president says.

Sometime later, there is a large number of tanks, truks, helicopters, and planes at an area that has a stadium right by it. The news reporters of SSTV News are also at the scene.

Scarlet says, "Yesterday SSTV News reported that the Notorious Dr. Eggman has been seen in the area along with his mechanical henchmen. Officials reported that Dr. Eggman and his robots are hiding underground plotting their next assault. In an effort to undermine the plot, the President has formulated a plan that involves the Freedom Fighters, a group called the Chaotix, and Rouge the Bat. It appears some sort of tournament is in the works. Luckily, I've been granted an exclusive interview with the participants to talk about this exciting development.

Scarlet and her crew walk in the room to see the Freedom Fighters: Sonic, Eve, Sonia, Manic, Tails, Sally, Amy, Bunnie, and Antoine. The Chaotix: Knuckles, Julie-Su, Espio, Mighty, and Vector. There is also Rogues the Bat, Geoffrey, and Mina. However, all of them aren't fully confident with this tournament. Rachel, Ramond, and Topaz also there as well.

Scralet says, "Uh. Well it doesn't seem that they are excited about this competition as one might expect them to be."

Walking down the hall to hear the commotion. The president rushes over to see what is going on.

"Maybe once we begin our interview, they'll tell us why they're looking so glum," Scarlet sheepishly says.

The president comes over and pushes them out of the way, "Spread out!"

Then walks in the room, "Well Topaz, are they in or out."

"Well sir, they," Topaz says, saluting.

But Sonic says, "I don't know about this plan of yours."

"Yeah. I'm not sure if your plan is going to work," Eve says.

"This tournament idea sounds kind of screwy," Knuckles says.

The President turns to Rogue, "How about you?"

"I might consider helping you out with this plan of yours, but if I do, it's gonna cost you," Rouge says.

"What exactly does that mean?" The president asks.

"Well, I do have a weakness for jewelry," Rogue says.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Oh brother."

"I can't believe you're friends with that bat," Knuckles whispers to Eve.

"True, but she's been a big help so far," Eve whispers.

The president says, "I'll tell you what. If you all agree to battle in our tournament, we'll offer a grand prize to the winner. Whoever wins the competition gets… A Chaos Emerald."

That peaked the Fighters, Chaotix, and the others interest.

"You want me to waste my time for one Chaos Emerald? Sorry, but you can count me out," Knuckles says.

Ah, could it be that gloomy Gus, over here is too chicken. I bet he's afraid I might beat him," Rouge says.

"Rouge," Eve mutters.

Annoyed, Knuckles says, "Look here, I'm not afraid of anybody. Got that."

Eve sighs, "Well, we might as well. If the Chaos Emerald is offered as a prize, then it's a good idea for us to win it before Eggman gets his hands on it."

"I'm with Eve on this one. We can't let Eggman get it," Espio says.

"Yeah. and if this plan does work, we can kick his butt too," Sonic says.

Eve then grins at Knuckles, "Come on Knuckles, this could actually be fun."

"Yeah. You might win because of your strength," Mighty says.

"Come on mate, don't be chicken," Geoffrey says.

"Me? Chicken?" Knuckles asks.

Rouge says, "Perhaps, you are afraid to get your butt kicked, especially by a girl."

"Afraid?! I'm not afraid of anything!" Knuckles answerly says.

"Then you'll compete right?" Eve asks.

Sonic snickers, "Unless you want to be a coward."

Knuckles screams in anger and shouts, "Nobody calls me a coward and gets away with it."

Then Knuckles raises his fist in the air, "I'll enter competition and win the Chaos Emerald."

Rogue smirks, "That was easy."

"Yeah. Talk about being a world class sucker," Sonic says.

Eve giggles, "Yeah. What a knucklehead."

"I heard that!" Knuckles angrily says.

Soon, Mina and Sally begin giggling.

While everyone else is talking and giggling. The president and his assistants turn their heads away.

"Just one little detail, do we have any emeralds?" The president asks.

Jermone and Stephanie nod their heads in reply.

On the TV in Rachel's house, the others Freedom Fighters and Chaotix and their other friends are watching the news. On the screen is the president and Scarlet.

"This is Scarlet Garcia, the president has just announced that the Freedom Fighters, "Chaotix, and their friends will take part in an exciting martial arts tournament," Scarlet says.

Scarlet hands another microphone to the president, "President, would you like to say a few words to our viewers? Here."

The president takes the microphone, and says, "In addition, we would like to open the tournament to anyone who feels they'd like to participate. So sign up today."

The president then gives the viewers a thumbs up.

Then says, "Tell your friends to tell all their friends. This competition promises to be the most exciting event ever. A grand prize is a genuine Chaos Emerald. So come on down if you think you've got what it takes to battle with the best."

Then the channel shows Scarlet.

She says, "Would you like to compete? Operators are standing by, so call today. Well be back after these sponsors."

At the house, many of the others are thinking about competition.

"S-so, d-do you t-t-think we should call the number?" Ray asks.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Many of us are already going to be in the tournament. Still, it wouldn't hurt to have more on the field," Rotor says.

"Then we should get to calling the number," Hershey says says.

Nicole says, "I'll call and request those participating."

Back in his secret lair underground, Dr. Eggman is working on the blue prints to his new machine. He notices the place to be very quiet this time around. Mostly, because the three robots he consider a bunch of pain aren't even here.

"Where are they?! They should have been back hours ago!" Eggman angrily says.

Then asks, "How long does it take to go to a hardware store?!"

At the fighting stadium, the crowd arrive at the scene to see the tournament.

The president stands in the middle and says, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the First Annual Chaos Emerald Martial Arts Smash Up."

Everyone in the crowd clap and cheer with excitement.

"Today's participants will be competing for this… Authentic Chaos Emerald," The president then raises his hand to show a Red Chaos Emerald in his possession.

Unknown to everyone, Bokkun, Decoe, and bocoe are at the Tournament too.

Decoe says, "Looks like a picture of my insides."

Scarlet says, "The atmosphere here at the stadium is absolutely electric, and we have a few surprise participants joining us."

Then says, "The crowd is cheering for today's Master of Ceremonies and the owner of Diamond Stadium, Elmer Johnson. Let's listen as he introduces our first two competitors."

The man elmer has dark skin and gray hair and beard and wearing a blue suit.

Mr. Johnson says, "In this corner Ray the Flying Squirrel."

Ray stands on one side of the arena and has his hands behind his back and blushes a little

"And his opponent Bean the Dynamite," Mr. Johnson adds.

On the other side is Bean the Duck of the Hooligans. He waves his hands around holding peace signs and shows a smile on his face.

On the stands the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix are watching this.

"Great. Bean's here. That means the Hooligans are here too," Eve says.

"Well, it's been nice knowing Ray," Vector says.

"Vector!" Amy angrily says.

On the arena the bell rings, and the battle begins.

Bean then brings out his bombs and says, "Bomb storm!"

Then throws all his lighted bombs at Ray. Ray quickly jumps up and flies in the air. Bean then continues to throw bombs in the air.

"Looks like Beam is a really bomb that he is throwing them at Ray. Of course, with the little squirrel flying, it's not easy," Scarlet says.

"O-o-okay. I… I think I can do this," Ray says, nervously.

Ray flies up and down as Bean throws bombs him. Ray then swoops down and past Bean making him spin around in circles.

"A-alright. Now to finish this," Ray says.

The little flying squirrel continue to fly down as Bean throws bombs as he spins. Ray continues to dodge and gives Bean a hard kick. Bean spins and falls off the platform. Thena bomb lands on him and explode.

Dizzy, Bean says, "Wow… what was awesome."

Scarlet happily says, "Winner by a knockout is Ray the Flying Squirrel.

Everyone cheer happily to see Ray is the winner, even the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix. Mighty is the happiest, he is so proud of Ray.

Amy cheers, "Way ta go Ray!"

"You go little guy!" Eve adds.

Sonic whistles with his fingers close to his mouth.

Then the next round comes along.

Mr. Johnson says, "In this corner, Eve the Hedgehog."

Eve is standing on the right side of the arena.

Then Mr. Johnson says, "And at this corner is Julie-Su."

Julie-Su stands on the other side of the ring.

Eve says, "Ready Su."

"You got it," Julie-su says.

Eve and Julie Su runs to each other in a full scale battle against their fists and kicks.

"Wow! Those girls may be like sugar, but also got plenty of spice in them," Scarlet announces.

Julie Su and Eve continue to punch and kick each other. Julie-Su kicks Eve. Eve punches julie-Su. Then Julie-Su punches Eve in her stomach. Eve kicks Julie-Su on the back. Everyone can see that the girls are in a major cat fight. Eve grabs Julie-Su by arm and throws her over her head. That ends up having Julie-Su thrown off the arena and on to the ground.

Eve looks up and says, "Uh sorry, are you okay?"

Julie-Su gets up, "I'm fine. But I had to admit, you're pretty tough, even without the sword of yours."

"And the winner of this round is Eve the Hedgehog," Scarlet says.

Everyone claps and cheers for Eve's victory.

At the entrance, Decoe and Bocoe are wearing martial arts uniforms.

"Wow! Eve really packs a punch," Decoe says.

"Julie-Su isn't bad herself," Bocoe says.

Then says, "Wish me luck Decoe, I battle next."

"Hey so do I," Decoe says.

They both walk onto the arena and look at each other. They realize they are competing against each other. They both bend to each other as people cheer. The Freedom Fighters are stunned to see Eggman's robots competing.

Decoe lifts his hands up, "I will not hold back."

"Nether will I," Bocoe replies, lifting his arms up.

Soon, they both begin to fight against each other. Neither of them are not going to give in. however, they come to a stop to hear the siren and look to see the police cars surrounding the platform.

An officer says, "Freeze! You're under arrest! Surrender, you can't escape!"

The two robots are stunned to see the police that they are practically sweating.

"We're in trouble!" Bocoe says.

"Quick run for it!" Decoe says.

Then they both run out of the arena.

"Get en," The officer says.

Then the police cars begin to chase the robots. Soon everyone begin laughing even the Mobians.

"Looks like there's no winner in their match," Sonic says.

"Yeah. Those two sure got in trouble now," Eve adds.

Scarlet sits on her chair and says, "Our next match pits the Strength of Vector leader of the Chaotix vs. everyone's favorite high flying fox, Tails."

Scarlet then rings the bell to begin the match. On the arena Vector is standing on the right side while Tails is standing on the left. Vector may be bigger and stronger, but Tails is tough too.

"Alright Tails, ready when you are," Vector says.

"Ready," Tails says.

Vector begins by through a few punches at Tails, but Tails repels the attack by using both of his tails.

"Wow! Vector is showing off his strong power and fast fist, but Tails keeping cool as his twin tails take the punishment," Scarlet says.

Vector is about to kick Tails, but Tails have his back and keels down to let his Tails take the hit.

"Your tails don't scare me little guy," Vector says.

Vector then grabs his tails.

"Think again Vector," Tails says.

Tails then spins his Tails while Vector hanging on. The next moment, Vector is so dizzy that he collapses and hits the ground.

"And the winner is Tails," Scarlet announces.

Everyone clap and cheer for him. Tails is actually blushing a little. The next round is Amy vs. Bokkun.

"Hi there," Bokkun happily says.

"No way! They let you into this thing," Amy says disbelief and her hands on her hips.

Soon Bokkun begins to whimper, "What's wrong with me?"

Then Bokkun begins to cry.

Amy sheepishly says, "There's nothing wrong with you. You're great. I was joking. Please don't cry okay."

Amy turns to the camera and says, "Sorry about that folks, he's just a little nervous that's all. Totally, not my fault."

Then winks.

Bokkun says, "Liar!"

This many Amy angry and brings out her Hammer

"What did you say?" Amy asks.

"Nothing. Nothing honest," Bokkun answers in fear.

He flinches to see Amy raising her hammer. And with a scream, Amy smalls into Bokkun sending the little guy flying.

"Winner by a knockout is Amy Rose," Scarlet says.

Amy says, "I couldn't have done it without the support of my fans."

Amy soon hears everyone cheering for her.

"Now let's continue with the rounds of the battle. For the rest of the first round, all the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, and others continue to fight in the battle.

Sometime later, Scarlet says, "Well, this is the end of the first half of this exciting tournament. We'll be taking a short intermission."

During the intermission the Mobians are having snacks and drinks, as well as being surrounded by many fans who want autographs or pictures.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman is flying on his Eggmobile and tries to find the robots.

"Those loafing lunkheads, where can they be?" Eggman asks himself, looking around.

In one of the rooms, Sonic, Eve and the others are resting and talking to their friends.

"These battles have been though huh," Sonic says.

"I know it's kind of tiring," Eve says.

"Well, you surely put up a hard fight," Julie-Su says.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, but we are in a fighting tournament," Eve says.

"Well, I think we did a great job out there. Let's keep this up and we can win the Emerald," Sally says.

"Never gonna happen toots," A familiar voice says.

The hang turn their heads to see The Hooligans, Nack, Bark, and Bean."

"And how do you plan on doing that? You already lost Bean in the first round," Mighty sternly asks.

"True, but Bark and I still remain. Meanwhile, you all are knocking each other out," Nack says.

"Yeah, which is fun to watch the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix beating each other up," Bean happily says.

The others are looking at Bean with confused looks. Then Bean gets behind Bark and pushes him towards Eve.

"Hey Bark, how about saying hi to your girlfriend,"Bean says.

Eve blushes, "Bean, Bark and I aren't dating."

"You never know," Bean says.

"Well, for all you know, you're going to have come competiton, especially with us," Sonic says.

"I was able to dart you and your sister more than once," Nack says.

"And you still have the charges from escaping jail," Eve sternly adds.

Bean laughs, "She got you there, Nack."

"You just watch it," Nack says.

"Hope you watch it yourself," Knuckles sternly says.

On the arena, Scarlet is on the stand saying, "We're ready to begin the second round of the First Chaos Emerald Martial Arts Smash Up. First off it's tough guy, Knuckles vs. the other tough Guy, Mighty."

Mighty and Knuckles begin to brawl strength vs strength. Mighty and Knuckles continue to punch each other hard and strong. The two continue to brawl and show how strong they both are and are not willing to give in. The next moment, Mighty is thrown off the stage by Knuckles.

"Winner of this round goes to Knuckles," Scarlet says.

Mighty gets up, "You were tough Knuckles."

"So are you, but better luck next time," Knuckles says.

Scarlet announces, "Our next rouge will be the Princess of Acorn, Sally vs. the Holo-Lynx, Nicole."

Sally is standing on one end of the arena. On the other side is Nicole. She is dressed in a different outfit. She is wearing a purple shirt with white laces, with black tights, and purple sneakers.

"I'm ready when you are Sally," Nicole says.

"Sounds great, hope you'll be careful," Sally says.

"Don't worry, I've been practicing," Nicole says.

Nicole and Sally begin to fight. Sally uses her ring blades on her wrists, while Nicole creates ring blades of her own. Soon, the girls clashes their ring blades against each other. Sonic, Eve, and the others are amazed to see how Sally and Nicole fight, especially Nicole. Other than the training room, this is the first time she battles in a public place. Sally is able to knock Nicole's ring blades along with her to the ground.

"The winner of this round is Sally," Scarlet says.

Sally says, "You did great Nicole."

"I'm glad I got to compete with you all in the combat competition," Nicole says.

The next one is Emerl and Espio. Espio place his fist on the other hand and bow a little. Emerl copies Espio method. Espio first through a large star blade, but Emerl catches it and performs the same method. Espio catches it. Espio brings out a sharp blade and attacks Emerl, Emerl then grabs Espio flies up and slams him to the ground. Spio dodges begins a spin dash can attack him. Finally, Emerl gives Espio a screw kick and knocks him out of the ring.

Cream cheers, "Hooray Emerl, you did it!"

The next one to compete are Rouge and Tails.

Rouge says, "Not exactly what I call a challenge, but here's go."

Rouges then begins to fly towards Tails, but Tails dodge out of the way.

Tails slides on the ground, and says, "Oh yeah."

Soon, Tails and Rouge are flying in the air and are trying to beat each other down.

"This exciting grudge match is absolutely running or should I say flying," Scarlet announces.

Rouge lands on the ground and says, "You're not bad for an amateur."

Tails flies on his twin tails and wiping his face. Then she flies right at Rouge.

"Watch out boy," Rouge says.

Rouge holds her hands out to Tails causing him to stop. Soon, Tails and Rouge are holding hands. Rouge leans to Tails and kisses him on the cheek, making Tails stunned and make a goofy face. Then Rouge softly tosses Tails to the ground. Thanks to his tails, Tails has a soft landing.

"Well it sure looks like rouge the Bat gave Tails the kiss off, that makes her the winner of this match," Scarlet says.

Rouge walks off and says, "Sorry to smooch and run, but I have to touch up my lipstick."

Then Rouge leaves the area.

Scarlet says, "Ladies and Gentlemen, were on the final battle of the second round. This next match will be a Tag Team Battle, and a real crowd pleaser. Let's see what happens."

On one side is Amy Rose and Ray the Flying Squirrel. Amy is nervous about something and Ray begins to notice.

Ray asks, "What's wrong Amy?"

"I… I never wanted this to happen, just imagine," Amy nervously says.

On the other side of the battle field are none other than Sonic and Eve.

"You and me against Sonic and Eve," Amy says.

The bell rings and the battle begins.

Amy asks in thought, "How can I do this? How can I fight someone I care for so much?"

Amy opens her eyes with sparkles, "Sonic."

Sonic says, "This won't work. How on earth are we supposed to fight if she doesn't get mad."

Eve sighs, "It won't be easy. Amy is head over heels for you and Ray is so young. I don't feel right fighting either one of them."

"You said it," Sonic says.

Amy says with sparkles in her eyes, "And I can tell he doesn't want to fight with me either. Cause he cares."

Sonic is a bit skeptic, and whispers, "Hey Eve, help me out here."

"You know what once she gets like this nothing can get her mad," Eve whispers.

Just then, Dr. Eggman is flying on his Eggmobile over the stadium. He looks down to see then hedgehogs right now.

"That's Sonic and Eve. I better check this out," Eggman says to himself.

Dr. Eggman flies down close the stadium from above.

Amy walks to Sonic and says, "Sonic, I understand."

"Uh understand what?" Sonic asks, nervously.

Eve looks up and asks, "Sonic, look there."

Sonic looks up to see Dr. Eggman is at the stadium from above.

Eggman has his control and presses the button, "Say goodnight."

He then fire two beams of light and are heading to Ray and Amy. Sonic and Eve act quick. Sonic grabs Amy, while Eve saves Ray. The two hedgehogs land on the ground and looks see Eggman.

"Oh Sonic, you really do care about me," Amy happily says.

"Missed," Eggman says, irritated.

Then flies on his Eggmobile.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Sonic asks.

"Get back here, Eggman!" Eve shouts.

Then both hedgehogs begin to chase Eggman out of the stadium.

Amy smiles and says, "Sonic. Oh well, at least I know how he feels about me."

Sally groans, "Here we go again."

"More trouble with Eggman," Nicole says.

Scarlet announces, "What a shocking surprise. Our hero's Sonic and Eve have to forfeit due to Dr. Eggman's appearance. It shows that a heroes' work are never done, especially for the two too Freedom Fighters and Heroes. That is the end of round two."

At the same time, Sonic and Eve continue to chase Dr. Eggman to catch him and figure out what he's planning now.


	39. Chapter 39

Emerl Fighters Saga Episode 4: Robotic Test of Friendship

Back at the Stadium, the battle is going crazy as the crowd goes wild. The other rounds are fought and played, and now on to the final eight of the tournament. This time, is Knuckles vs. Bark, and the two are giving each other a clash to the fists. Bark punches him in the jaw, while Knuckles slams him at the stomach.

"Woah! I never knew Knuckles can hit that hard," Rachel says.

"Yep. That's Knuckles. He's strong as me and is tough as well," Mighty says.

Ray asks, "D-do you think Knuckles will do well?"

"I know he will," Julie-Su answers.

At the stand, Tails is helping Scarlet with the announcement.

"From the looks of it, it seems to be mussels vs muscles in this match," Scarlet says.

"I have to agree, despite his size, Knuckles is pretty strong. He and Sonic brawled before and not one of them was going to accept defeat," Tails says.

On the arena Knuckles and Bark continue to brawl, until Knuckles give Bark a powerful fire punch that sends him flying off the stage. Soon, Bark is out cold on the ground off the arena.

Scarlet announces, "The winner by a spectacular knockout is Knuckles."

On the stands everyone is cheering including the Mobians.

"Yes. Give him the fire punch!" Charmy shouts.

Rouge screams, "Woah! Way ta go Knuckles!"

"Alright!" Julie-Su shouts.

Nicole whistles as Sally shouts, "Way ta go Knuckles!"

The next match is Nack vs. Emerl.

Nack brings out his gun, "Beat this you tin can!"

Nakc fires his gun, but Emerl dodges the attack, and performs a spin dash at Nack. That makes Nack get slammed to the wall.

"Well, that was a quick victory for Emerl," Scarlet says.

Cream happily says, "Yay! Emerl!"

"Chao Chao!" Cheese happily says.

On the arena now, it's Bunnie vs. Antoine.

Bunnie says, "Alright sugar, I won't go easy on you."

Antoine walks to Bunnie and brings out a silver bead bracelet with a pink rose on it. He takes Bunnie's wrist and places it on it.

Bunnie is shocked and asks, "Is this for me?"

"Why yes. I… I do not have the strength to fight you my love, so I like to wish you luck on going on the next match," Antoine says with his cheeks blush.

Nunnie blushes with a smile, "Oh, Antoine."

Soon Bunnie and Antoine hug each other while the Audience say, "Awwww!"

"That's so sweet," Cream says.

"It's very romantic," Sonia says.

"Is it appropriate to do it in a public place?" Espio asks.

"It's love, who cares?" Amy says.

Then says, "Now it's time for my match."

On the arena, Amy is against Rouge. The bell rings meaning it's time for the girls' match.

Amy picks up her hammer and says, "Let's go!"

"This ought to be interesting," Rouge says, and jumps in the air.

Rouge and Amy clash with each other. Amy tries to hit Roube, but she is very tough. The two then clash with each other, but Amy's hammer fly out and hit the ground. Amy takes deep breaths as Rouge is standing like there's no problem.

"This just proves that a hammer is no match for a bat," Rouge says.

Amy growls in anger as Rouge leaves the stage.

"Now we're down to the final four now. It will be Bunnie against Emerl, and Knuckles against Rouge.

Meanwhile, Decoe and Bocoe are being chased by tanks and the government officials.

Decoe says, "I need a break!"

"Don't stop, they're gaining on us," Bocoe says.

Bocoe and Decoe continue to run away as Dr. Eggman rides on his Eggmobile. Sonic and Eve chase after them at top speed.

"You won't get away," Sonic says.

"Yeah. So surrender now," Eve says.

"If you want to keep up with me you'd better take flying lessons," Eggman says, riding on his vehicle in the air.

Meanwhile, the tournament is going on. This round if Bunnie vs. Emerl.

"The semi-finals begin with a showdown between robotic rivals," Scarlet says.

Bunnie shrugs her shoulders, "Well, I'm not exactly a robot, but still sort of robotic."

Alright sugarcube, you ready?" Bunnie asks, preparing to fight.

Emerl does the same. Then the two charge at each other. Bunnie begins to give the robots her karate moves, Emerl does the same thing. The two continue to fight. Emerl then jumps up and gives Bunnie a hard screw kick on the back and sends her to the ground. Soon, Bunnie is knocked out.

Bunnie goans as she gets up, "I'm… okay."

"Winner by a knockout, Emerl," Scarlet says.

"That means Emerl is making it to the final round. Yay! Yay!" Cream cheers.

The next round is Knuckles vs. Rouge. Soon the bell rings for them to battle, and either one of them are waiting for their opponent to make their move.

"Knuckles is a heavy hitter. But when it comes to brainpower, he's a real lightweight. I'll have to figure out some way to outsmart him. That's the only way of getting my hands on that gorgeous Chaos Emerald," Rouge says in thought.

Then an idea hit her, "I've got it."

Rouge crosses her arms, and says to Knuckles, "Hey Knuckles, maybe you and I ought to settle this little thing in private?"

"In Private?" Knuckles asks.

Rouge nods her head, "Just you and me."

Everyone becomes confused to see what is going on. Somehow a black tent is shown on the arena so no one can see. Of course, this is part of Rouge's plans. Knuckles is unable to see either.

"I can't see a thing in here. Rouge, how am I supposed to fight?" Knuckles questions.

Rouge answers, "Like this."

The next moment, Rouge begins to fight Knuckles in the dark. Now, Knuckles and Rouge are having a deep dark battle in the tent.

At the stand Scarlet says, "We don't have any way of knowing who's winning the match right now, but it sounds like Knuckles and Rouge are in a slugfest.

"Who do you think is winning Tails?" Scarlet asks.

Tails says, "Bats have sonar ability to sense things in the dark, so I'm pretty sure that Rouge has the edge."

In the black tent, Knuckles and Rouge continues to fight, and the female bat has the advantage and the pummeling.

Rouge laughs, "Sweet dreams, Knuckles."

Suddenly, everything goes silent and no one has any idea what's going on or what's happening. Just then, coming out of the tent… is Rouge the Bat with some bruises. The crowd cheer.

"Things get intense in the tent, but I'm still standing," Rouge says.

"Rouge the bat is on her way to the finals," Scarlet says.

Rouge walks off the arena through the back, but suddenly, the bat collapses leaving everyone surprised.

"Hey wait!" Tails calls out.

The tent is being lifted up to see Knuckles, who also gain some bruises is still standing.

Knuckles clutches his fist, "I guess I stood up to her."

With Rouge knocked out and Knuckles is standing, that means the Echidna is the winner.

"Knuckles is moving on to the final round," Scarlet announces.

Everyone claps and cheers even the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman is still flying on his Eggmobile while his robots are still running. However, they are still being chased by the two hedgehogs.

Eggman calls out, "Go away, you're both like waits of bubble gum I've sat on and no matter how hard I try to shake you off, you stick to my tail."

"Like we'll ever give up Eggman!" Eve calls out.

"Yeah. We're not gonna let you get away. We don't know what new plan is brewing in that messed up mind of yours, but We won't rest till we stop you," Sonic says.

Irritated, Eggman says, "Oh yeah, well my latest and greatest scheme is so brilliantly planned in every detail, that not even a couple of loose cannons like you can blast it apart."

"That what you always say and it's always get blowin in your face," Eve says.

"You think you're funny don't you. Well, this time I'm gonna crack you up once and for all," Eggman says.

Then Eggman turns the Eggmobine.

"Okay, "Eggman, it's game on," Sonic says.

He jumps up and smashes the Eggmobile to smithereens, and sends the scientist flying.

Sonic says, "Well looks like I hit a grand slam."

The two see Eggman being flown away.

Eve waves, "So long!"

Then says, "Now let's get back to the tournament."

"Yeah. Race ya back," Sonic says.

Then the two hedgehogs race back to Station Square Battle arena to catch the final of the tournament.

Back at the Tournament, the final round is about to begin. On the arena is Knuckles the Echidna, and Emerl the mysterious Copy ability Robot.

Mr. Johnson says, "And now ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final match. The winner will take home a Chaos Emerald."

"In this corner, we have the world's toughest fist fighters, Knuckles," The man announces.

Then says, "And in this corner, we have the eyes for computerized combat robot, Emerl."

Cream happily cheers, "Go show everybody you're #1, Emerl."

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily says.

Then the bell rings to star the match.

"With fighters this closely match, I'd say we're into the most grueling match of the tournament," Scarlet says.

Soon, Knuckles and Emerl begin to fight each other. Knuckles tries to attack emerl, but the robot dodges every attack he throws at him. Emerl throws a spin dash at Knuckles, but the echidna dodge and grabs him from behind. Knuckles feels that he has the advantage, but Emerl performs a spin dash making Knuckles scream.

"That's the spin dash ability he copied from Sonic," Sally says.

Emerl spin dashes Knuckles high up in the air, and falls with the echidna. Then crashes Knuckles on the had to the ground. Then Emerl begins to perform all sorts of attack on Knuckles.

"Knuckles is totally outmatched by that robot," Sonia says.

"Looks like that Knucklehead won't be winning the Chaos Emerald either," Rouge says.

Sally turns to Rouge, "I'm more concerned about that robot. It watched the whole tournament so it knows all of our moves and abilities."

"In other words, Knuckles is finished," Manic says.

"And possibly will end up in the hospital," Charmy adds.

Emerl continues to punch and kick Knuckles.

Cream become concern, "Knuckles is getting hurt. He could use a hankey."

Cream then brings out a handkerchief. Cream throws the handkerchief and it lands in front of the arena. Emerl was about to crush Knuckles to the ground to see the handkerchief and he decides to take it.

"It looks like is having a white flag so Emerl is the winner," Scarlet says.

Cream realizes, "Oh no, they thought my hankey was a white flag."

She then runs on the stairs and to the stage, "Wait, Knuckles didn't throw it I did. I was only trying to help. He didn't quit the match I swear."

"But I did quit," Knuckles says. Then tosses the hankey onto Cheese.

This concludes that Knuckles forfeit the match.

"I feel a lot better that you didn't lose the match because of me," Cream happily says.

Knuckles walks to Emerl with a calm smile on his face.

Knuckles raises his hand up, "Not bad, Emerl. We'll have to have another match when I'm nor feeling so beat."

"I deserve some credit since I'm the one who wore Knuckles out," Rouge comments.

Emerl takes Knuckles hand and they both shake on it. Everyone cheer for the great competition.

Scarlet says, "Now it's time to present the grand prize to our champion."

At the bottom of the stairs, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla are with the winner, Emerl.

"That's you Emerl, go up and get your Chaos Emerald. Everyone cheer for you and we can have a party for you," Cream happily says.

Scarlet says, "Let's hear it for Emerl."

Emerl walks up the arena to see the president, Scarlet, and the other officials. The robot walks toward the president.

The president presents his hand to the robot, "Congratulations Emerl, that was great."

Emerl shakes the president's hand.

"Bring me the award," The president says.

Stephanie walks over and grabs hold of the red Chaos Emerald.

Scarlet announces, "The Chaos Emerald that the president is presenting to our winner is the most valuable prize ever awarded in a sporting competition."

Now the president is holding the Emerald and presents it to Emerl, "Emerl, as we build a fighting force to combat Dr. Eggman, your victor is an inspiration to all our fighting robots."

The president gives Emerl the Chaos Emerald.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman is giving his robots a harsh scolding.

He says, "I could have snatched that Chaos Emerald, if it wasn't for you two leadheads."

"Why is it our fault?" Bocoe asks.

"Why do we always lose in the blame game?" Decoe asks.

"Speaking of games," Eggman says, and presses the remote to turn on the TV.

On the TV, Eggman becomes stunned to see Emerl winning the prize and has the Chaos Emerald in his possession.

"On behalf of the whole nation, I congratulate, Emerl," The President says.

Everyone claps and cheer for Emerl. Emerl then walks down the stage and presents it to Cream.

Cream asks, "Are you giving it to me?"

Emerl nods his head.

"That's so sweet of you," Cream happily says.

Suddenly, the Chaos Emerald begins to grow and Emerl feels funny. Suddenly his eyes turn red and the Emerald disappears inside of him.

"Emerl, is something wrong?" Cream asks.

Emerl grabs Cream and speed out of the stadium.

"Cream!" Vanilla screams.

Emerl runs across the road of the city and is taking Cream somewhere.

"Um, Emerl, where are you going?" Cream asks.

Emerl doesn't say a word and continues to speed away. Back at the stadium, everyone is in shock to see what happened. That's when Sonic and Eve come in.

"Hi guys, what did we miss?" Sonic asks.

Amy runs over, "Sonic! Eve! Emerl took Cream! He won the Chaos Emerald and it went into its body."

"Oh no," Eve says.

"Where could it take her?" Sonic asks.

"Because that's what Emerl's programed to do," Eggman's voice speaks.

The group turns to see Eggman riding the Eggmobile.

"Eggman what are you doing here?" Sonic asks.

"And what do you mean it's in his programming?" Eve adds.

Eggman answers, "Emerl was designed to destroy. He was built a long time ago as a combat robot. And when he got that Chaos Emerald, it's tremendous energy activated his original programing and changed him from a nice docclient robot and a mean machine."

"A combat robot? That's how it was able to copy our abilities," Eve says.

"And why it was able to whip the flour with us," Knuckles says.

"We got to find Cream and get the Chaos Emerald out of its body," Sally says.

"But how? We don't know where Emerl took her," Eve asks.

"We have to find them, and fast," Sonic says.

The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix nod their heads and begin to search for Cream and Emerald. Many of them search on the ground, the sky, and searching everywhere. Ray and Tails are looking over the sky, and look out to see Emerl running with Cream in his arms.

"T-there they are," Ray says.

"I'll let Sonic know," Tails says.

He brings out the communicator, and says, "Guys, we see Emerl and Cream. They seem to be hearing to… Rachel's house?"

"Rachel's house?" Sonic asks, through the device."

"Then let's go," Amy says.

At the streets close to Rachel's home, Emerl carries Cream inside and lock the door.

"Emerl, why are you doing this?" Cream asks.

Emerl says nothing and instead, gives Cream a hug.

Suddenly, they hear a knock and Sonic's voice, "Cream! Emerl! We're know you're in there! Cream, are you okay?!"

"I'm okay, but Emerl locked the door," Cream answers.

"Be careful Cream, Emerl is a combat robot. He may be nice to you, but it might not be nice to us," Eve says.

"Try to reason with him," Sally says.

"I'll try," Cream says.

Cream walks to Emerl, "Emerl, it's okay. You don't need to worry. Our friends are outside and are here to help you and me."

Emerl doesn't say a word so she doesn't know if Emerl can understand. Emerl opens the door to see Sonic and the others. Then performs a spin dash and hits Knuckles, knocking him down.

"Knuckles!" Julie-Su screams and runs to him.

"I don't think Emerl is going to give up easily," Sonic says.

Knuckles says, "Well, it looks like we're going to have that rematch. And this time, I'm going to put a spin on it."

Knuckles runs over and performs a drill spin. Emerl copies the abilities and does the same thing.

"It won't work, Emerl can copy our abilities," Sally says.

Eve says, "Then let's see if Emerl can handle more than one attack at the same time."

Sonic, Eve, Knuckles, and rouge charge at Emerl Sonic runs up to Emerl, but then Eve strikes him with her sword.

"It worked!" Charmmy cheers.

"Emerl can only copy one ability at a time. If we attack him more than once he'll be overwhelmed," Nicole says.

"And it seems to be the only way to save Emerl and get the Chaos Emerald out of him," Sonic says.

"Then leave him to me," Cream says.

Emerl turns see Cheese flying towards Emerl with a battle cry. Just then, Cream gives him a strong kick on the face. The friends are shocked to see Cream and Cheese fighting Emerl. Cheese then flies to Emerl, but then Cream jumps in and gives Emerl a hard punch.

"Woah! I never knew Cream and Cheese had it in them," Amy says.

"They're strong when they work together," Eve says.

"You're right. They're a couple of squirts, but they got that robot swamped," Rouge adds.

"We need to help them," Espio says.

But Sonic says, "No. We should let Cream and Cheese handle it."

"I think Cream and Cheese can handle the robot themselves," Sally says.

The friends decide to leave the battle alone and allow Cream and Cheese to handle it. Cheese distracts Emerl, while Cream gives Emerl the hard punches and kicks. They both work so fast and good at their teamwork that it hard for Emerl to keep up with them. Cream feels ashamed to hurt Emerl and remembers the day they met and the fun they have together. However, she knows that the only way to stop Emerl and get the Chaos Emerald is to beat him in battle.

Cream says in thought, "Emer, I'm sorry, but it's the only way."

Cream and Cheese head off for the final attack. Cheese swifts it's face, and Cream gives Emerl a hard kick that sends him flying and crashes to the ground. When that happens, a compartment opens on its chest and the Red Chaos Emerald flies out.

Eve catches the Chaos Emerald in her hand, "Got it."

Emerl soon begins to get ul, but it's eyes are back to normal.

Cream slowly walks up to him, and asks, "Emerl, are you… okay?"

Emerl stands up and walks to Cream. He then picks her up and pats her on the back.

Cream begins to cry with glee, "Emerl, you're back to normal."

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily says, and gives Emerl a hug.

"And we got the Chaos Emerald too," Charmy says.

"Yes. now we need to keep this away from Emerl so it won't happen again," Sally says.

"I agree," Eve says. Then puts it in her backpack.

Sally turn to Rotor and Tails, "Do you think you can help Emerl with his combat programming?"

"I think we can do something about it," Rotor says.

A few days later, Tails and Rotor come out of the garage with Emerl walking beside them. Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla walk up to them.

"Here you go. Emerl is good as new, and he can use his combat abilities to help us when we need to. Plus, we also gave him a little something extra," Rotor says.

"What is it?" Cream asks.

"Hello Cream, it's nice to see you," Emerl speaks.

"Emerl? You… you can talk?" Cream asks.

"Yes, quite well," Emerl says.

Cream happily says, "I'm so glad. Do you want to pick some flowers?"

"Of course," Emerl says.

Cream, Cheese, and Emerl leave the garage to go pick some flowers. Sally, Eve, and Sonic walk over.

"This was a great idea guys, now Cream has another friend to be with," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz happily replies.

"Yeah. Now, we should keep this Chaos Emerald in a safe place before Emerl has another go at being the crazy combat bot," Sonic says, holding the emerald.

Eve snatches it away from him, "I'll hold onto it for a while."

"Fine," Sonic says.

Sally, and the others begin laughing.

At the garden Cream, Cheese, and emerl are making flower crafts. Emerl has made a flower crown and places it on Cream's head while Cream gives Emerl a flower necklace. Cheese smiles happily. Looks like Cream, Cheese, and Emerl get along like siblings, and hope their friendship will last for a long time.

At Eggman's lair, Dr. Eggman is sitting on the chair looking over his data. His robots do the same as Bokkun is simply watching TV with some popcorn. Just then, some goes knocking.

Bokkun says, "I'll get it."

Bokkun flies over as Dr. Eggman and his robots work on the computer.

Just then, Bokkun says, "Dr. Eggman someone wants to see you."

"Who is it?! Can't you see that I'm busy?" Dr. Eggman says.

"But he said that it's highly recommended that you come right away," Bokkun says.

"Fine," Eggman says with a groan.

Eggman gets up from his station and walks to the door.

Eggman gasps in shock, "You."

"Yes. It's good to see you again uncle," A voice says.

"Uh Dr. Eggman who is this guy, and why he called you uncle," Bokkun asks.

Decoe and Bocoe walk over to see the visitor for themselves.

"That's because I am his uncle," Eggman says.

Walking into the lab is a familiar short human wearing a green and black outfit similar to Dr. Eggman's. He also has a pointed nose and six hairs sticking out of his head.

"This is my nephew, "Snively Robotnik," Eggman says.


	40. Chapter 40

Shadow Saga Episode 1: Freedom Fighters Reunion

In the city of New Mobotropolis, everyone is doing what they do with their everyday lives, work, play, be with friends, and other fun, games, and responsibilities. In fact, everything has been very peaceful.

All:

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

Ah, ah-ahhh

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ahhh

Among the citizens that is making their way to the city limit is Eve the Hedgehog. She is holding a picnic basket and her backpack. Jazz is sitting on her head with a smile.

Eve Hedgehog:

Back in the day, I used to walk these halls

Acting tough, but all alone

Eve walks down the hall and waves to a few friends in the city.

Eve Hedgehog:

I needed a friend to lend me a helping hand

I couldn't do it on my own

Eve turns to see her brother Sonic, her cousins, Sonia and Manic. Along with her friends: Sally, Nicole, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie. They all turn and smile to see Eve.

All:

We've come so far together

Eve walks to them with a camera and takes selfie picture with herself, friends and family.

All:

Got memories to treasure

I look at you

Sally and Nicole read some books. Sally becomes a little embarrassed.

All:

Stories come back to life

Sonic and Manic passes a soccer ball with their feet.

All:

And if I need reminding

I know where I can find you

Antoine and Bunnie sit next to a field of flowers and snuggle together.

All:

In these pages, you'll last forever

Sonia, Rotor, and Eve sit on the ground together. Eve passes Jazz to Sonia who gives her a snuggle on the cheek.

All:

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

Ah, ah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ahhhh

After the selfie, the group of FreedomFighters leave New Mobotropolis and head off to Knothole, where they lived as Freedom Fighters.

Eve Hedgehog:

Remember when I, I lost my way

You didn't leave me out in the rain

Eve remembers the day she's been founded by Sonic and his family. Soon, she has been accepted by them along with Sally and the others.

All:

We still had songs to sing

Then remembers when Eve, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic play music as a band in Knothole.

All:

Magic transforming

The day that Sonic, Sally, and Eve use the Power Stone to give them incredible powers and use them to destroy the Doomsday Project.

All:

Special in every way

Then remembers when the eight friends first become Freedom Fighters of their Generation.

All:

The gems chose us by name

Finally, when Sonic and Eve first use the Chaos Emeralds and transform into their super forms.

All:

We've come so far together

Got memories to treasure

In the present, the Freedom Fighters are at the clearing in the Great Forest. Sonia and Nicole set up the picnic blanket.

All:

I look at you

Stories come back to life

Antoine and Bunnie set up a few tents. One almost falls on Antoine if Bunnie hasn't catch it by the rope.

All:

And if I need reminding

I know where I can find you

After the blanket is set, Sally is setting up all the food, and look to see Sonic eating one of the chilidogs, who is supposed to be helping. Soon, they both begin laughing.

All:

In these pages, you'll last forever

Rotor and Manic set up the telescope for something special tonight.

Eve Hedgehog:

Forever

Forever

Eve is looking at her photo album to see the family she loves so much, and all the friends she has all her life and the ones she has made. She then looks to see her friends and family finishing setting up their special camp.

Eve Hedgehog:

In these pages, you'll last forever

Eve gets up with the photo album in her hand and walks over to Rotor and Manic with a smile on her face and holding her book with glee. After walking on the hill, Eve sees Rotor and Manic working on the telescope.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Eve asks.

"We're doing great cuz, Rotro and I got the telescope all set up for the Meteor Shower tonight," Manic says.

"And we got a great spot to see it," Rotor says.

Eve smiles, "I'm glad to hear. I can't believe that the Meteor Show is happening on our anniversary."

"You know it cuz. It's been already like ten or eleven years since we all became Freedom Fighters," Manic says.

Sonic zooms forward, "You know it. This is going to be the best anniversary party we ever had."

"Yes. It's been years since we became Freedom Fighters and done so much together," Eve says.

"Yeah. Busting bad guys, destroying Eggman's robots, and giving the mad scientist himself a run for his money," Sonic says.

"It's not just beating Robotnik, well Eggman anyway and beating his robots. We also stopped him from ruining Mobus. We also saved my father from the void and defeated Naugus," Sally says.

"Not to mention, you three destroyed Dr. Buttnik's Doomsday Porject," Manic adds.

Sonia asks, "You let the others know about it right?"

"Yeah. We let everyone know not to be bugging us while we're on our special Freedom Fighter Anniversary Retreat," Sonic says.

"You made sure you tell everyone, right?" Eve asks.

"Of course I did," Sonic says.

"That's good, because we don't want a certain someone to go come and pester you again," Sally says with a grin.

"Amy!" Sonia and Nicole remarks, making Sonic blush.

"Oh yeah, the crazy love obsession of Amy Rose. How can I forget?" Sonic says.

Eve crosses her arms, "That's not very nice, she really liked you."

"Sorry Eve, Amy is a nice kid, but gets a bit annoying when she follows me everywhere I go," Sonic says.

Sally giggles, "I wonder how she's able to keep up with you."

"Still, I hope she remembers to leave us alone for the day until tomorrow," Sonic says.

In New Mobotropolis in Uncle Chuck's Diner, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese are having lunch. They are hanging out together.

"So Cream, how are you and Cheese doing?" Amy asks.

"We're doing fine, but I don't see Sonic and Eve," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"Sonic and Eve are with their cousins and the others on a special retreat," Tails says.

"A retreat?" Cream asks.

"Chao?" Cheese asks.

Amy says, "Sonic told me about it. Today is the anniversary of when Sonic, Eve, Manic, Sonia, Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, and Nicole became official Freedom Fighters together. They asked that we have them some time alone and don't bother them while they're on a camping trip. They have been planning this for weeks."

"And it couldn't happen to a better time. There's a Meteor Shower tonight, and they're going to see it in the field in the Great Forest," Tails says.

Cream happily says, "That sounds exciting. I hope they all have a wonderful time. I wish we can see the Meteor Shower too."

"Maybe we can. We can go to my house and see the Meteor Shower there," Tails says.

"Yay!" Cream cheers.

Along with Cheese saying, "Chao!"

In the field of the Great Forest, the group of Knothole Freedom Fighters are having fun together. They begin to hike on the trail.

Sally sighs, "It's been such a long time since we were at Knothole."

"Yes. Since some of us decided to move back to New Mobotropolis, the forest has become very peaceful," Eve says.

"Yeah. But some of us have gotten used to living in knotohle, so they decided to remain here after New Mobotropolis was built," Rotor says.

Sonic says, "Well, we better get going. It's almost time."

"We know, the Power Ring comes out every twelve hours and it's almost time," Sally says.

The group continues to hike the trail until they reach the Power Ring Pool. They see the lake hasn't changed at all. Jazz flies over the lake to see a glowing object being formed under the water and it coming up to the surface. Suddenly, the Power Ring pops out of the water and Jazz grabs it. Jazz flies over and passes it to Sonic.

Sonic grabs it, and says, "Thanks Jazz."

"Chao Chao," Jazz happily says.

"It's so peaceful here. It's really nice to see it again. It's been some time since we last came here," Eve says.

"With us having to battle Eggman in Station Square, not to mention fighting Chaos, and Emerl at the Tournament, we haven't been able to make much time," Sonic says.

"True," Eve says.

"I have to admit, we haven't been able to get a break lately, and Dr. Eggman has been very quiet lately," Sally says.

"Maybe Eggman finally ran out of ideas or decided to retire," Manic says.

"And give up his plans to conquer Mobius. No way!" Sonia says.

"She's right, Eggman can be planning something in his secret lair plotting his next attack to take over Mobius," Eve says.

In Dr. Eggman's lair, Decoe and Bocoe are typing data and other information on the computer. At the same time, Bokkun is sleeping on the large beam above the ground. From the distance between them, Dr. Eggman is talking to his nephew, Snively about something important.

"Alright Snively, this time I have come up with a sure fire way to defeat the Freedom Fighters," Eggman says.

"That what you said last time," Decoe says.

"Yes. How will this one work?" Bocoe says.

"Sir, how will this one sure to defeat Sonic, Eve, and their friends? They destroy your robots and ruin your plans," Snively asks.

Eggman groans, "Well, it's because…. I sure will be… I mean… alright, I haven't really come up with a plan to defeat those annoying Freedom Fighters."

He then walks over and sits on the couch.

He says, "I have tried almost everything to defeat those annoying pin cushions, but nothing I do actually works."

Snively thinks, "Hmmm, maybe the reason why you can't beat them because the Fighters especially Sonic and Eve work together. If we find a way to separate them, then they won't stand a chance."

"I tried separating them before and they when not all of them are together, they still manage to beat me," Eggman says.

Snively asks, "Is there anything else you haven't tried? Like using a new type of robot or a new technology that not even Sonic and Eve can destroy."

"Hmm, that might not be a bad idea. I just need to find a good place where to find some high tech, and I know just the place," Dr. Eggman says.

In the field of the Great Forest, the Freedom Fighters are having a great time. They are playing soccer with Nicole acting as referee. Sonic, Eve, Sonia, and with Manic being goalie are one team. Sally, Antoine, Rotor, and with Bunnie as Goalie on the other team. Sonic has the ball and is reaching the goal.

"Here's it comes Eve!" Sonic shouts.

Sonic kicks the ball to Eve and she catches it with her feet. She then kicks the ball, and performs a pinwheel kicks. The ball goes past Bunnie and into the goal.

"Goal!" Sonic screams.

"That was great sugar-hog, that was some pinwheel kick," Bunnie says.

"Thanks. I've been practicing for a while," Eve says.

Jazz flies to Eve and lands on her head, "Chao Chao.

"Alright Jazz," Eve says. Then picks her Chao up in her arms.

Eve snuggles Jazz like she's a cuddly teddy bear, and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now that's the end of the game, what do you wanna do now?" Sonic asks.

"How about we go take a break? I am tired that I can sleep," Antoine says.

"Well, we have been playing for a long time," Eve says.

Sonia looks at her watch, "And it seems that it's time for us to have dinner."

"I'll go get the fire wood," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz happily says.

"I'll come with you," Sally says.

"Rotor and I will set up the fireplace for our camping trip," Manic says.

"Oui, and I'll help with the cooking," Antoine says.

"Just be sure it doesn't have any snails," Sonic remarks.

Antoune crosses his arms and turns his head away, "Hmph. Oh hardy har har. Besides, Bunnie wouldn't let me cook them anyway."

"Nice," Eve says to Bunnie.

Then the girls give each other a fist bump.

"Alright, enough fooling around. Let's go find setup the campfire and have dinner before the Meteor Shower starts.

In the woods, Eve and Sonic are collecting firewood for the campfire. Jazz is helping them out by finding dry sticks.

"Boy, I can't wait for the Meteor Shower to start and have dinner," Sonic says.

"Knowing you, you probably want some chili dogs," Eve says.

"You know it," Sonic says.

"Well Sonic, Sonia and I are making rice with some curry for dinner too and we also got some graham crackers, marshmallows, and some chocolate bars so we'll be having s'mores for dessert," Eve says.

"Mmm, that sounds good, but not as much as I love eating some chili dogs," Sonic says.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Oh Sonic."

Suddenly, they hear someone screaming, "Help! Help me!"

"What was that?" Eve asks.

Sonic shrugs his shoulders.

They then hear someone calling out, "Help! Help!"

"Someone must be in trouble," Sonic says.

Eve points out, "It's coming from over there."

Sonic and Eve falling the distress call to find who is in need of help. When they reach the area, they can see a tree has fallen down. There seems to be a pair of blacklegs with red boots on them. Sonic and Eve hop to the otherside to see Bokkun.

Bokkun cries, "Hey! Can somebody help me!"

"Bokkun?" Eve asks.

Bokkun looks up to see Sonic and Eve."

"What are you doing here?" Bokkun asks in surprised.

"We heard you calling out for help, so we came to help. Are you okay?" Eve answers.

Bokkun crosses his arms and turns his head, "If I knew you two were going to come along I wouldn't have screamed."

"Come on Bokkun, you're stuck under a tree and you need help," Sonic says.

Eve kneels to Bokkun, "Allow us to help you."

Bokkun makes a depressed look and turns to Eve.

He sighs in defeat, ad says, "Okay and uh, don't tell anyone, but… thanks."

Eve smiles and grabs the trunk of the tree. Sonic grabs the tree from the other side of Bokkun and lift it up. Sonic and Eve lift the tree up as Bokkun pulls himself out. Finally, the little robot pops out. Then the two hedgehogs put the tree down.

Sonic says, "I'll be sure this tree isn't in anyone's way."

Sonic spin dashes and drill the tree like an electric jaw. As Sonic is busy with the tree, Eve and Bokkun have a little chat.

"How did you get stuck under the tree?" Eve asks.

"I was bored so I decided to fly in the Great Forest to see if you are around. The next moment, the tree fell on top of me. I've been stuck there for hours," Bokkun says.

Sonic lands on the ground, "The tree is very old so it simply fell down. I turned it into a piece of firewood for us to use."

"That makes sense. Well I'm out of here," Bokkun says.

Then flies away above the trees and back to Dr. Eggman's base. Sonic and Eve watch as the little robot fly away.

Sonic says, "At least he said thanks."

"Come on, let's get back to the campsite," Eve says.

Sometime later, the sun is already down, and the moon is up in the sky. Sonic, Eve, and the others are having dinner which is rice, curry, and chili dogs. Everyone is enjoying the dinner that is made on the campfire and are having a fine meal.

"This was a great dinner," Manic says.

"Yeah, You and Eve made a great dinner," Bunnie says.

"Thank you," Sonia says.

"It's no problem," Eve says.

Rotor turns his head with the telescope, and says, "And the telescope is all ready for the Meteor Show. It won't be long now."

Eve looks up at the sky to see the beautiful star. Suddenly, she sees something shot out of the sky.

"Guys, look up," Eve says.

Sonic and the others look up to see another object shooting out of the sky. Then multiple lights begin to shoot across the sky.

"The Meteor Shower, its right on time," Nicole says.

The Freedom Fighters stop eating to watch the Meteors flying across the sky making multiple lights across the sky.

"It's amazing," Sally says.

"It's beautiful," Eve says.

The friends continue to watch the Meteor Shower fly across the sky. They are glad to have fun at this and simple day. Eve looks at Sonic with a smile, and he does the same. Jazz is sleeping on Eve's lap and she pets the Chao on the head. The group of friends are glad to be together on this day.

Meanwhile, at a government laboratory outside of Station Square, the scientist and mechanics are working on special robots and machines to help them battle against Dr. Eggman and his machines.

One of the scientists says, "With these robots, we can defeat Dr. Eggman once and for all."

"Yes. Our designs are technically superior to his in every way," the other scientist says.

Unknown to the scientist, there is a small spider bug above the ceiling and that is watching everything and what they're working on. In reality, Dr. Eggman is spying on them.

"That's an impossibility. If their robots are better than that means they're smarter than me," Eggman says.

"It looks like they made progress Doctor," Decoe says.

Bocoe says, "If this is true, then we will be in big trouble."

"You are correct, and that is something we can not allow to happen," Snively says.

"Then the only way is to find out about them. All I have to do was hack into their main computer, and I'll have access to their latest designs," Eggman says.

At the lab, the scientists are busy at work. Unknown to them, Eggman is hacking into the system to gather the information.

"I'll login," Eggman says. Then types in the password.

Then the password works and has access.

"You did great, sir. We're in," Snively says.

"There's no doubt, Snively," Eggman says.

Dr. Eggman searching on the computer to see so much robotics and machines. This shocked Dr. Eggman to see how much they progress.

"How did they come up with these designs so quickly?" Dr. Eggman asks.

He searches through the photos, until he comes across a photo of a man that looks just like him. He is wearing a white lab coat with glasses, and an orange color shirt.

This shocked Eggman, "It can't be."

Dr. Eggman presses the space button to search down the files to see a diary of some kind in the computer. This really intrigued his curiosity. Snively and the others look at each other with confusion.

"Dr. Eggman?" Decoe asks.

"Is something wrong?" Bocoe asks.

"Yes uncle, you seem distracted by something," Snively adds.

Eggman stops, and says, "Unbelievable. I… I… just found the file that belonged to my family."

This shocked the robots along with Snively.

Eggman says, "This is Professor Gerold Robotnik, who is the greatest scientific genius of his time. He's my grandfather."

"So if he's your grandfather. That would mean," Snively about to ask.

But Eggman interrupts, "Yes Snively, this is your Great Grandfather."

"I didn't you know have a grandfather," Decoe says.

"How come you never mention it to us?" Dr. Eggman asks.

"That's because I don't know him very well, he died when I was an infant when he died along with my cousin," Eggman says.

"Your cousin?" Snively asks.

"Yes. I actually have a photo of them," Eggman says.

He types in his computer to reveal Professor Gerold Robotnik and a young girl with blond hair and wears a blue color dress.

"The girl is Maria Robotnik, he's my cousin and your aunt, Snivrly. Sadly, she died at a very young age. No one knows what really happened to her. All my family know what there was a terrible incident and both my grandfather and my cousin died at the time. It's the biggest mystery that was in our family," Dr. Eggman says.

"Do you think we should find out? After all, we might actually be able to uncover the secret to our family," Snively asks.

Eggman turns to Snively and nod, "I think it's about time we learn about our family's mystery. Let's enter the password."

"Let's try Eggman," Eggman says, typing the password.

However, it's an error. Then types in a different password, but it's denied too.

Eggman tries again, "Robotnik."

But it's denied too.

Eggman becomes frustrated, "No way!"

Eggman places his hands on his head and tries to think out of frustration. He suddenly remembers the photo he has just shown to Snively.

That gives Eggman an idea, "Maria."

Dr. Eggman then types in the password and it actually worked.

"You did it," Deoce says.

Back at the lab, the alarm goes off, the operators are able to catch it right away.

One of them says, "It's a hacker. He used an unknown password to get into our database. It holds a Top Secret file that nobody has looked at for years."

The Boss is shocked, "What?! Call off his access."

Dr. Eggman looks a the screen to see a miniature version of himself. Then the door opens to reveal a miniature police officer.

"They detected us," Eggman says.

Decoe and Bocoe begin to work and type on the keyboards.

"Processing data," Decoe says.

"Affirmative, processing deleting original file from host computer," Bocoe says.

"File deleting proceeding.

The work is in progress as the screen Eggman is being chased by the officer as the downloading commence.

At the operating system, The boss says, "Shut down the entire system, and hurry."

"I'll try," The operator says.

Dr. Eggman and his robots are at work. The downloding is almost complete.

"Downloading sequence almost completed," Bocoe says.

Then the screen shows the Screen Eggman wins as Bocoe shouts, "Done!"

Then Decoe says, "Original file deletion now."

"Phew! Hacking sure is hard work," Eggman says, sounding tired.

"Now, let's look at this file," Eggman says.

Dr. Eggman searches the file.

Eggman becomes surprised to see this, "This is… my grandfather's diary."

Snively looks at the diary, and reads it, "I've done it. I have saved one of my greatest design and now he's complete for his mission. The ultimate creature, Shadow. My enemies think he has defeated me, but Shadow will carry out my orders without question. Now he sleeps, but one day he will be reawaken. Shadow will bring total destruction."

"The Ultimate Creature, eh. That sounds like my kind of weapon. Shadow sounds like a perfect name for someone destructive," Eggman says.

"Hmm, from the sounds of it, it seems this Shadow must be a living creature that was hidden away somewhere," Snively says.

Then Snively notices, "There's more to this entry."

"Well then, out with it," Eggman commands.

Snively reads the rest of the entry, "On one of the last remaining specks of my sanity, I do have one regret and also my concern. Eveline-Ra, my second ultimate life form. She was so young and my fellow scientist and his wife disappeared as Shadow has fallen to Mobius. I suspect that her Chaos Energy was responsible for her and the couple's disappearance and send them away from the danger. I hope that she and the scientist will be happy, wherever they may be."

"So there are two untilate life forms instead of one," Decoe says.

"Eveline-Ra sounds like a pretty name so it must be a girl," Bocoe says.

"True," Eggman says

He grins and chuckles, "I'll awaken Shadow for you, Grandfather."

We've Come So Far: My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship


	41. Chapter 41

Shadow Saga Episode 2: Project Shadow

Once the news about the hacking reach the White House, the President has his staff, Topaz, Rouge, Commander Abraham Tower and Ramond about the situation.

"Mr. President, what seems to be the emergency?" Commander Tower asks

"Yeah. You said that it's important for us and will be a big mission," Rouge says.

"It is. I need your help on an important mission," The President says.

Jermone and Stephanie walk over and place down two small files. One of them reads 'Project Shadow' while the Other reads 'Project Eveline-Ra.' This makes Commander Tower stunned.

"Now, I don't know about Project Shadow and Project Eveline-Ra other than the names. There was a file, but it was impossible for us to read the data," The President says.

"And why's that?" Rouge asks.

"It was password protected. Unfortunately, the file was created by the scientist who developed the projects and he never told anyone the password. That was 50 years ago," The President says.

Rouge suspects, "But somebody did figure out the password and stole the file from the laboratory."

"Not only did they downloaded the file from our system, but when that was finished, they went ahead and deleted the original files from our computer," Stephanie says.

"That sounds just like something Eggman would do," Rouge says.

"It was Eggman. They tried to keep him out of the system, but weren't able to prevent it from happening," Jermone says.

Topaz asks, "So then, what's our mission sir."

"I want you and Rouge why Dr. Eggman is so interested in the projects and what he's planning to do with them," The president says.

"Okay," Rouge says.

The President's adviser says, "We would like Ramond to check out the two projects and find out what the story behind it."

"I understand," Ramond says.

The president turns to Commander Tower, "Commander, I know that you had a bit of a history with the scientist behind the projects. After all, both your parents were scientists helping out with the projects. I… I understand that this might be a painful subject for you."

"I know. It's been a long time since it's been brought up. However, I think it's about time we close the chapter on the projects for good. I'll do whatever I can to help," Commander Tower says.

Then he says in thought, "And to help Eve whenever I can. If, Dr. Eggman finds out who she really is, then Eve could be in terrible danger."

"That's what I like to hear," The president says.

After the meeting, Rouge and Topaz go off in one direction while Ramond and Commander Tower head off to the other.

Commander Tower asks, "Ramond, would you let me know if Eve and her family and friends visit you and Rachel, and make sure to keep an eye on her."

"Yes sir," Ramond says.

At the same time, Rouge and Topaz are walking on the street.

"Alright Rouge, where do we start?" Topaz asks.

"First, we gotta get Eggman to meet us," Rouge says.

"Fat chance! He isn't exactly fans of ours," Toapz says with her arms crossed.

"You're right, so we'll have to find some bait to lure him in. Which means, we'll need a Chaos Emerald," Rouge says.

Topaz blinks a few times looking confused.

Running in Station Square, Sonic and Eve with Jazz on her shoulder are having one of their runs. At the same time, Rachel is in her car with Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese, Sally with Nicole in her computer pad, Sonia and Manic. They are visiting Rachel and the city because things with Eggman has been quiet for them.

"I can't wait to do some shopping," Amy says.

"Me too. I want to get something nice for my mom," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"Yeah. So how are things going back at home?" Rachel asks.

"Things have been great. It's too bad the others couldn't come today," Amy says.

"Well Emerl is having a check up and receiving up grades from Rotor, Bunnie and Antoine are both on a special date," Sally says.

"That's sweet. They both have been together for like two or three years now. I wonder when they will get married," Amy happily says.

Cream asks, "Antoine and Bunnie are going to get married, aren't they Sally?"

"Well maybe someday, but everyone in New mobotropolis think that it might be sooner than they think," Sally says.

Then Amy says, "I'm sure you also have someone to share your life with too, huh Rachel?"

"What?" Rachel asks with her cheeks blushing.

"We're talking about Ramond," Amy says.

"Uh, we're friends. We're not getting married anytime soon," Rachel says.

"You can't deny how much you like him," Sonia says.

"Come on dude, leave Rachel alone," Manic says.

"I'm sure Rachel will be able to find happiness someday. Right now, I'm a little uh, concern about someone," Tails says.

"You mean Eve?" Amy asks.

"Eve? What's up with Eve?" Rachel asks.

Amy sadly nods her head, "I think she still misses her birth family."

"I also think she misses her brother. She loves Sonic as a brother, but I think Eve misses her biological brother," Tails says.

"I see. You told me that Eve remembers her brother and her parents, and has been trying to find them," Rachel says.

"And we haven't been able to find them," Manic says.

"Her parents have made small appearances, but never showed themselves to us," Sally says.

"And we really want to help Eve regain all her memories, but there is this one specific one that pushes her back," Tails says.

"Hmm, maybe she should see a shrink or a therapist," Rachel says.

"Nah, that won't solve her real problem. Eve wants to remember everything, but it's hard for her to do it without getting into a break down," Sally says.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," Sonia says.

Sometime later, the group of friends reach the mall and are going shopping. The girls look inside the clothing stores to see so many outfits. Amy, Cream, Sally,Sonia, Eve and Jazz, and Rachel are having a fun time. They try on clothes, shoes, and accessoires. The boys are sitting outside on a bench and bored.

"Those girls are taking their time in there," Sonic says.

"You can say that again, women will always be women," Manic says.

"I don't think I'll ever understand girls," Tails says.

"Sonic? Tails? Manic? Is that you guys?" A familiar voice asks.

The three boys look to see Ramond and walking toward them with a smile.

"Hey Ramond, nice to see you here," Sonic says.

"Nice to see you too, I'm sure your sister and the others are here," Ramond says.

"Yeah. Eve, Rachel, and the girls are in the store looking for clothes and stuff. Girl stuff," Sonic says.

"I see," Ramond says.

"And here they come right now," Tails says.

Ramond turns his head to see the girls. Eve, Amy, Sonia and Rachel are the only ones with a shopping bag.

"Alright guys, we got our things, ready to go to the next one," Amy asks.

"Can we get some lunch? I'm hungry," Sonic asks.

Rachel turns to see Ramond, "Hey Ramond, didn't expect to see you are."

"I'm just glad I dropped by," Ramond says.

He then turns to Eve, "Hey Eve, how are you doing? Able to regain your memories?"

"I was able to remember so much, but sadly, I still don't remember everything yet," Eve says.

"It's understandable. I'm sure your memories will come back when it's ready," Ramond says.

"So Ramond, you want to come with us for lunch?" Amy asks.

"Sure, I also need to talk to Rachel about something in private," Ramond says.

"In private?" Rachel asks.

"Yes. It's urgent police business to say. I'm also having someone's help with it as well," Ramond says.

"Okay," Rachel says.

Then turns to the others, "I'll talk to Ramond while you all go get some lunch."

"Okay. Is it something we need to be worried about? Is Eggman involved in it?" Eve asks.

"I wouldn't be surprised. He has caused trouble here before," Sally says.

"It's alright. It's nothing for you to worry about," Ramond says.

"If you say so," Tails says.

"But if you any help, just let us know," Sonic says.

"I'll let you know if I need help," Ramond says.

Then he along with Rachel walk away while Sonic, Eve and the others head off to the food court to get some lunch. Unknown to the group, there is a man wearing a black colored shirt and black sunglasses standing on the other side of the crowd, watching Eve, Ramond, and Rahcel.

On Angel Island, Rouge and Topaz are walking through the forest of the island. Rouge has a great idea and it's going to be on the island.

"I still don't see how getting a Chaos Emerald is gonna help us accomplish our mission," Topaz replies.  
Rouge says, "It's simple, if we want to trick Eggman into talking, all we have to do is bring him something he wants more than anything."

Topaz kind of understands the plan, but also doesn't.

"I guarantee you, this idea's gonna work like a charm," Rouge says.

Topaz takes out a tracking device and sees where it's pointing.

"It's that way," Topaz says.

The girls look up to see where the device is taking them.

At the food court of the mall, Sonic and the others are still eating their good. All except Eve, who hasn't even touched her chili dogs with her french fries. Not even her soda.

Sally notices Eve's lack of appetite, "Eve, is there something wrong? You barely touched your food."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking, do you think I'll ever be able to find my brother and see my parents again?" Eve replies.

"I'm sure you will. You just need more time to remember. If you can remember what happened then you can figure out where they are and how to find them," Sonic says.

"Did you remember anything that happened so far?" Manic asks.

"Well, just a few things. Remember I told you how I remembered about being trapped in a pod while being in space?" Eve questions.

"Yes," Nicole replies.

"Well, I remember something that happened before I was knocked out. Before I fell consciousness, I thought I saw a strange light and a powerful energy flowing through my body. That's when I passed out. I wonder if that was my Chaos Energy or not," Eve says.

"Hmm, it does seem possible. You have your Chaos Energy and been developing since you were five," Nicole says.

"You said there was something else you remembered, right?" Tails asks.

"Well, I was very young back then and I was very scared. I remember walking in the hall one night and I was doing something. Suddenly, I hear a lot of scary sounds and the sound of smoke coming around the station. The next moment, I've humans carrying guns and wearing some kind of protective armor. When I was little, I was so scared that I begin to cry. One of them was also approached and attempt to grab me. If my brother hadn't showed up to stop that guard, who knows what would happem" Eve says.

She then begins to shiver in fear. Sonic and the others grow more and more concern. They feel that Eve is remember one of the bad memories and a mysterious one.

"It's okay Eve, you're with us now and we'll try to find your brother and your parents," Sonic says.

"I know, but I don't know if I could face the awful memory I have. I was so young back then and even more, I'm still afraid of facing the terrible memory. Even though… I… I want to remember everything, " Eve says, and begins to shed tears from her eyes.

Sonic and the others can see Eve is still upset and scared about the terrible events of her past. They remember some of what Eve has been able to tell, but the poor hedgehog continues to be scared of it every time it's been mention.

Suddenly, Sonic has an idea, "Say Eve, how would you like to sing one of your music to everyone in the food court?"

"Sonic, are… are you sure?" Eve asks.

"Positive. You'll be smiling in no time," Sonic says.

Eve thinks about it, and smiles, "I… I think it will be nice."

The others begin to smile and glad Eve is cheered up a little.

Manic says, "Looks like we need our instruments from the car."

"I'll go find Rachel and ask for the key," Sonic says.

In Ramon's car, He and Rachel are waiting patiently. Just then, Scarlet Garcia arrive in front of the car.

Rachel comes out, "Is that you Scarlet?"

"Hello Rachel, how are you doing?" Scarlet asks.

"I'm doing fine, but what are you doing here?" Rachel replies.

"Ramond asked me to come over for something important," Scarlet says.

Rachel turns to Ramond, "Ramond, what's going on?"

"Now that you both are here. I need to show you these," Ramond says.

He then brings out two small books that reads the two projects, Project Shadow and Project Eveline-Ra.

"I'm sure you both must be familiar with it," Ramond says.

"I… I am," Scarlet says.

"And so am I," Rachel says.

"Scarlet, I understand your late father was a journalist who did a report on the projects. And Rachel, I understand that your grandfather's parents were scientists who helped with this project," Ramond firmly says.

"Ramond, what's this about?" Rachel asks.

"I think someone has been keeping the real story hidden, and I need a reporter of your specialties to do it Scarlet, and Rachel and I will act as your guards to help you discover the truth," Ramond says.

"No way," Scarlet says.

"I know it's hard, but deep down, I know your curious and wants to find the truth. Would your father be?" Ramond says.

Then says, "And I'm sure your grandfather wants you to know what happened that time ago."

Rachel and Scarlet turn each other in concern.

"I promise you both that I'll do whatever it takes to keep you both safe," Ramond says.

Rachel sighs, "You're right. I think grandfather would want everyone to know about this."

"I'm in too," Scarlet says.

"Thanks, I knew I can count on you," Ramond says.

Just then, Sonic speeds in front of the three humans.

"Hey Rachel, can I have the key? We need our instruments," Sonic asks.

"Uh sure? Why?" Rachel replies, confused.

"You'll see," Sonic says, winking his left eye.

Back on Angel Island, Rouge puts on her bodysuit and her mask and takes the Emerald. However, the Emerald she is carrying by the ropes is the Master Emerald.

"This is much better than a measly Chaos Emerald, but it sure is heavy," Rouge says, starting to get a little tired.

Suddenly, Rouge hears someone shouts, "Hey!"

She turns her head to see Knuckles running to her in anger.

He shouts, "Bring the Master Emerald back here."

Rouge continues to carry the Master Emerald with Knuckles not far behind.

"I'll stop you!" Knuckles says in rage.

He then punches a boulder to pieces, and a piece of it hits Rouge on her cheek that makes her drop the emerald. Then she lands in a close by bush.

"Rouge!" Topaz screams from her hiding place.

Topaz is able to reach her, but feels something as she steps on the ground. She looks down to see a blue Chaos Emerald.

Topaz calls out to Rouge, "Hey Rouge, look I found a Chaos Emerald."

Rouge looks to see what Topaz has found.

"Fine, I'll settle for this," Rouge says, getting up and snatches the Master Emerald.

But before she can take it, Knuckles steps forward, "Not so fast."

Topaz facepalm her face, "Why does everything have to be a problem?"

At the same time, Knuckles is confronting Rouge.

"Don't you know what that is? You're trying to take away the Master Emerald. You're putting us all endanger. The Master Emerald keeps the Power of the seven Chaos Emeralds from going out of control, and you're going to help me take it back," Knuckles says in anger.

"First you have to catch me," Rouge says. Then runs off.

Knuckles angrily says, "Come back here!"

Knuckles then gives Rouge a hard kick and she slams into the tree. That causes her mask to fall off and land on her bottom.

"Gotcha!" Knuckles says in anger.

Knuckles becomes stunned to see her face, "Wait… Rouge?"

Before Knuckles can ask, Rouge spreads her wings and flies off. She then grabs the rope with the Master Emerald and takes off with it.

"Just wait," Knuckles says in anger.

In the mall food court, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia set up their instruments while Eve set up her microphone. Sally and the others sit on their chair and watch the four friends standing on a platform in the middle of the mall.

Once their instruments are set, the three hedgehogs begin to play their music, catching the attention of the people in the mall.

Eve Hedgehog:

Uh uh

All you have to do is

Say the word

I'm there

Soon, Eve holds out her microphone and begins to sing.

Eve Hedgehog:

I'm on it

I got it

I can do anything

Eve then walks on the platform.

Eve Hedgehog:

What you need

Got your back

Just say the word

I'm there

The people around the mall begins to gather and some are coming out of the stores.

Eve Hedgehog:

If you find your world is caving in

You can bet your gonna need a friend

Someone to take those fears awaay

Eve dances and walks on stage and does a single spin.

Eve Hedgehog:

Say The word

Make a call and I'll be there

Anytime, anywhere, have you heard?

That I'm all about saving your world

All you have to do is

Say the word

Soon, everyone in the audience begin to cheer and clap in excitement.

Eve Hedgehog:

In trouble, in it deep

This a promise that I can keep

Make it right

(Make it right)

Count on me

(Count on me)

To be the best friend

I can be

Eve then walks down the stairs and on the floor the citizens of Station Square are.

Eve Hedgehog:

When your life is spinning upside down

I'll be the one to turn it around

Eve then jumps and performs a flip back on the stage, making the crowd go wild.

Eve Hedgehog:

Say The word

Make a call and I'll be there

Anytime, anywhere, have you heard?

That I'm all about saving your world

All you have to do is

Say the word

Rachel, Ramond and Scarlet are watching the show as the cameraman is recording the Sonic Underground perform on stage. Eve continues to sing and dance with a smile on her face as Sonic, Manic and Sonia performed with their instruments.

Eve Hedgehog:

If you find your world is caving in

You can bet your gonna need a friend

You may fly or I'll take your fears away

Eve continues to perform as the strange black suited man continues to watch Eve and her show.

Eve Hedgehog:

Say The word

Make a call and I'll be there

Anytime, anywhere, have you heard?

That I'm all about saving your world

All you have to do is

Say the word

Eve dances as she moves her arms and feet to the music.

Eve Hedgehog:

Down and dial my number and call my name

Day or night

Got you peeps

Say the Word

Eve then slides on her knees and quickly get up.

Eve Hedgehog:

Cause I'm all about saving your world

All you have to do is

Eve then rolls her head and points her finger to the stage making everyone cheer.

Eve Hedgehog:

Say the Word

She finishes the song with her arms crossed and still have the microphone close to her mouth. When the song comes to an end, everyone in the mall clap and cheer with excitement. Sonic, Eve, Manic, and Sonia give each other the Freedom Fighter Handshake and give each other a high five.

Later in the night, the group are sleeping in Rachel's home. All except Sonic and Eve, who are sitting on the roof of the house.

"Thank you for staying with me Sonic," Eve says.

"No problem sis, I'm glad to give you the company," Sonic says.

Then asks, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a little better, but…" Eve says.

"But?" Sonic asks.

"I do love you and all our friends and our family, but… I still miss my brother and my original parents. I still don't fully remember them, but I miss them so much," Eve says.

Sonic gives Eve a hug, "Don't worry Eve, I won't stop until I help you find them and bring them back to you."

"You… you really promised that?" Eve asks as her eyes begin to water.

"It may take a long time, but we'll find them," Sonic says.

Eve smiles as tears fall from her face, "Thanks Sonic."

Sonic nods her head, "You can always count on me to help you with anything."

During the night, at an island known as Prison Island in the middle of the ocean. There are a few lights and a landing pad for the helicopters and planes. Suddenly, the alarm goes off, and the security guards are able to see what is happening.

"What's wrong?" One of the guards asks.

The alarm continues to go off as the guards in charge of the lights try to find them.

The announcement says, "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Hostile forces infiltrated Prison Island defenses at Gate Number 3! This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill! Secure all entry ways! Emergency lockdown procedures are effective immediately!"

As the alarm is going off, the security closes all of it's entry. The robots and the guards with guns are there as well.

"The intruder is heading for the research area! Security units in the area standby for an assault! All other units prepare to counter attack! This is not a drill! Repat, this is not a drill!" The announcement continues.

At one of the secured doors, the wall gets blown up. Riding on the Eggmobile is Dr. Eggman and Snively.

Eggman laughs, "This is more fun than hacking!"

"Let's see according to the computer file, Project Shadow should be in that direction," Snively says.

"Project Shadow is as destructive as my grandfather claimed then I can use it to rule the world, and no one can stop me," Eggman says.

"I can name two hedgehogs who will try," Snively says.

"Yes yes, but this time no one will stop me," Eggman says.

"Wait up for us doctor," Decoe says.

Coming this way are Decoe and Bocoe wearing hard hits and are ready to come along for the trip.

"We are going to attack the lab with you," Decoe says.

"No thanks, I'd rather do this alone," Eggman answers as he flies the hovercraft away.

Then the robots chases after them.

"But I am lean and mean," Decoe says.

"I can take on those robots," Bocoe.

"Just give us the chance to prove ourselves," Decoe says.

Just then, a large robot drops from the ceiling and on to the floor. They see a giant black, red, and white color gun with the G on its chest. Decoe and Bocoe are so scared that they hug each other and start shaking.

Snively looks at his computer, "This one appers to be called Laser Hunter."

Then the robot known as Laser Hunter fires.

Eggman presses the button, "Shield up."

Then a shield prevents the attack on them.

"My turn now," Eggman says, and fires back.

In seconds, the robot has been destroyed.

Eggman laughs, "Ho ho ho ho! I think his hunting licence has just expired."

In the limo, the president is receiving news.

"He's where," Stephanie asks over the phone.

She hangs up, and says, "Dr. Eggman is attacking the secret lab on Prison Island."

The president and the other employees are going concern.

Back on Prison Island, another robot is attacking Decoe and Bocoe. Eggman fires a blaster that destroys it. The two robots cover their heads and shiver in fear.

"Stop cowering let's go," Eggman says.

The two robots look to see Eggman is leaving.

"Wait for us Doctor," Decoe says.

"Don't leave us here," Bocoe says.

With that, Dr. Eggman, Snivley, Decoe, and Bocoe are slowly coming down the hall. They aren't fully aware that another robot is around.

"I wonder why no more robots are attacking," Decoe says.

"We must have defeated them all," Bocoe says.

"Not quite yet, there's one hiding up ahead," Eggman says.

The robot continues to hide at the side of the wall as Eggman and his robots come closer.

It comes out and shoots the floor of the hall. Suddenly, something overshadows it and looks up to see the Eggmobile with Decoe and Bocoe hanging on to it. Then Eggman uses his hovercraft to smashes it to pieces.

Eggman laughs, "Another crushing victory."

After that, Bocoe and Decoe look inside to see a strange machine with a large capsule attached to it The place is covered in dust and ice, looks like it has been untouched in time.

"Oh, this room could use a good dusting," Decoe says.

"The machinery has not been used in a very long time," Bocoe says.

Bocoe asks, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"According to the records and Great Grandfather's diary, the Ultimate Creature, shadow is in suspended animation due to the machine," Snively says.

The villains head to the capsule where the Ultimate Creature is. The capsule's glass is so blurry that it's hard to see.

"Time to wake it up," Eggman says.

He then sees the keypad, "First, I type in a fake User I.D and then I enter the password."

Eggman presses the keypad to enter a fake user name and then the password which is Maria.

"Then I'll give it some juice with this Chaos Emerald, and we're all set," Eggman adds.

He opens a small compartment. Then places the Chaos Emerald inside. Just then, the generator turns on and the pipes flow and some steam is leaked out. Smoke and steam begin to surround. They wait patiently to see the generator and the capsule begins to get clear. Soon, it opens to let out more steam. As it clears, they see someone or something coming out. It begins to stand. Seeing the creature, Eggman, Snively, and his two robots are shocked.

"You… It can't be!" Eggman exclaims in shock.

What they see looks like the same size as Sonic and Eve. It also has curved up quills and two on his back. This ultimate Life Form… is really a hedgehog.

Say the Word: Kim Possible


	42. Chapter 42

Shadow Saga Episode 3: Sonic the Fugitive

One day, in the sky over Station Square, there is a helicopter is flying in the sky.

A man says, "Attention Control, we are currently heading south. One of the suspects is in custody."

Over the speaker someone says, "This is Control speaking, we verified your position. Visualize the suspect carefully, he's a slippery little guy. He'll be taken to Prison Island for the time being."

Trapped in the helicopter is actually Sonic. He has been captured during one of his runs with Eve and now is being taken by G.U.N soldiers. While Sonic has been captured, Eve is able to get away from them to find the others and tell them what happened.

One of the guards says, "You're awful quiet."

"So what?" Sonic asks.

"Well for one, what I heard you might have caused quite a ruckus over on Prison Island the other night. Now we can't get two words out of you. We are still currently looking for your sister to bring her in," The guard says.

"Guess I'm not feeling too chatty, and you'll have better luck catching Eggman than her," Sonic says with a smirk.

Another guard says, "You better watch that smart mouth of yours hedgehog, or you'll be running laps in a ten by nine cell."

All Sonic does is smirk and suddenly there is a racket coming from the helicopter.

"What's going on up there?" Control asks.

The next moment, Sonic opens the door.

He looks out and says, "I gotta get the jump on these guys."

Just then, Sonic jumps out of the helicopter and pulls out a piece of metal. With it, he uses it as a board and fly down to the city in a fast spin.

Meanwhile, at a control station, the workers are tracking down Sonic.

One of the men says, "Suspect located, deploy robots immediately."

"Roger," Another man says.

On the street of Station Square, Sonic comes to a stop after is speed, Looks up to see G.U.N robots are flying to where he is.

"I'm out of here," Sonic says.

Sonic then takes off away from the robots. However, the robots are destroying everything in sight as they try to zap Sonic.

Sonic sees this, "Uh oh, they mean business."

Sonic hurries to an alley and inside a manhole. With the robots not knowing where he is, Sonic is in the clear. Sonic walks down the sewer as he thinks as to what happened.

"How could I possibly sink any lower. What am I and Eve running away from anyway? I mean we haven't done anything wrong, have we? I just wonder what it is they think we did. I hope Eve is able to get back to the house safely," Sonic says, walking down the sewer.

Meanwhile, in Rachel's home, Eve is able to get back to the house in time and tell the others what has happened.

"What?! You and Sonic were being chased by G.U.N soldiers?!" Sally asks in shock.

"And Sonic has been caught?! How could this have happened?" Amy asks in fright.

Eve who is sitting on the couch nods her head, "I don't know. They came out of nowhere. We tried to run away as fast as we can. They were able to catch Sonic, but that's only because he saved me. He told me to hurry here to tell you guys what happened."

Eve hangs her head down, "It was awful. We didn't do anything wrong. Why are they after us? And on top of that I was being chased by strange guys in black suits. They said something strange to me."

"What did they say?" Cream asks.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"They called me Project Eveline-Ra, but I don't know what it means. They tried to blast me with missiles, guns, and electric nets, before I made my way here," Eve says, and is very frightened.

Amy hugs Eve and says, "How awful."

"That's weird. Why would they be after you and Sonic? It doesn't make sense," Tails says.

"You're right. You and Sonic would never do anything wrong," Buunnie says.

"Oui. I have to believe that ze rotten Dr. Eggman is the one causing all ze trouble," Antoine says.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Rotor says.

"It has to be. He's the only one who could benefit if Sonic and Eve were arrested," Sally says.

In the limo, The president, Jermone, and Stephanie are discussing some important matter.

Stephanie says, "Mr. President, it appears our undercover operative has settled into his new mission and will have all of the resources necessary."

"Good work. What about the hedgehogs, are there any new information?" The president asks.

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good and with a crime of this magnitude sir, I'm not sure the government should get involved," Stephanie says.

"I don't know, this doesn't sound like them," The president says.

"I agree with you sir. Neither Sonic or Eve would do such a thing. I think they're being wrongly accused, and I think we should do something about it," Jermone says.

"But what could we do?" The president asks.

"I don't know, but you know what I think… it has something to do with these projects: Project Shadow and Eveline-Ra somehow, and Dr. Eggman's break in on prison island," Jermone says.

"Either way, it might not be wise or look good for us to be involved. We should wash our hands of them," Stephanie says.

"Do you really think so?" Stephanie asks.

"I do sir," Stephanie says.

"But still, do you think Dr. Eggman's break in has something to do with the projects?" Jermone asks.

Stephanie adjust her glasses, "That possibility can't be ruled out."

Later in the night, at the historical museum. A Green Chaos Emerald is on display. Suddenly, a reflection of a black and red hedgehog appears on the glass. Then the alarm goes off. The mysterious hedgehog hurries outside the building as G.U.N flying robots comes down to where it is. The hedgehog stops to find himself surrounded by robots. Seeing the robots going to attack, all the hedgehog does a makes a smirk on its face. Then the robots fire. The hedgehog dodges all the attacks the robots shootout. Then the hedgehog unleashes some kind of immense power destroying them all. Then the hedgehog runs off and makes its way to town.

Back in Rachel's home, Sally, Eve, and the others are watching TV, hoping to help keep Eve's mind out of what happened. Rachel, Ramond, and Scarlet Garcia are here as well

Just then, a news report appears, "And now a breaking news story. I'm standing in the mail pavilion of the National Museum of Art where earlier tonight, a thief broke through security and stole a priceless Chaos Emerald. Authorities found these images on tapes confiscated from the museums security cameras."

The news shows the images of the black hedgehog breaking the glass and the light shines for a minute. Then shows the security cameras gets blinded one second and shows the face of the hedgehog the next. Then the hedgehog leaves.

"Was that Sonic just now?" Sally asks in shock.

"It can't be. Sonic would never take something that doesn't belong to him," Cream denies.

"Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao," Cheese agrees.

The news reporter says, "Surprisingly, authorities have determined from this footage that the thief is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. According to reports, Sonic has destroyed numerous government tanks fled to an unknown location."

"That's nothing but lies! I know Sonic will never do something like this, " Eve denies.

"Of course not sugar, I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this," Bunnie says.

"I agree. There must be a misunderstanding," Rotor says.

"But it won't matter, we know Sonic didn't do it, but everyone else in Station Square does," Sally says.

"We should take a look at the footage again to be sure," Rachel says.

"You're right. It might give us a clue to our mystery," Scarlet says.

Sally brings out Nicole's computer pad and plugs it on the TV, "Nicole can you rewind the footage and pause as the hedgehog on the camera."

"Yes Sally," Nicole says.

Nicole playback the footage and shows the black and red hedgehog on the screen.

"He looks kind of scary," Cream says.

"And familiar somehow. He looks almost like Sonic, but there's something different," Rotro says.

"You're right. That's not Sonic," Amy says.

"How can you tell?" Tails asks.

"Well, Sonic is blue and his quills are curved down. This hedgehog has black and red fur with a white patch of it on his chest, and his quills are curved up," Amy says.

"Wait a minute… he… he looks almost like you… like…" Rahcel says in shock.

Then Ramond and Rahcel say, "Like Eve."

"Like me?" Eve asks, and looks at the footage very carefully.

Eve gasps in shock making the others look at her in concern.

"Eve, what's wrong?" Scarlet asks.

"You look pale," Tails adds.

"Guys… that… that's not Sonic," Eve says.

Soon tears begin to fall from her face, "That's… that's Shadow, that's my brother."

Back at Station Square, there is an explosion at one of the manholes. Sonic hops out as the G.U.N flying robots come after them. Sonic grabs the manhole lid and uses it to slam through the robot with the manhole cover. Then place the lid on the manhole.

"That was easy," Sonic says.

He then has a light shine on him. Sonic looks up to see a teal color robot flying down to where he is. The robot lands in front of Sonic and sees him.

Sonic says, "Can't hang around big guy. Sorry, I'll give you a ring sometime, what do you say?"

He then holds out one of his Power Rings. Suddenly, the robot begin to fire its ammo at Sonic. Sonic then dodges the ammo with his speed and jumps in the air. He then performs a super spin dash and slams the light of it.

Sonic lands on the ground, and says, "Now that's what I call a tight squeeze."

However, the robot turns itself around and proceed to attack by launching missiles at Sonic. Sonic makes a run for it, and climbs on the buildings with the missles on its tail. Sonic jumps off the building and lands on the robot. With the missiles following him, Sonic moves out of the way and the missiles destroy it.

Sonic lands on the ground, and says, "That guy's a workout on its aim a bit."

Suddenly, something begins to glow on top of the robot.

Sonic turns around, and asks, "What in the..?"

The glow soon disappears and something or someone climbs on the robot.

Sonic gasps in shock, "No! It can't be!"

On the robot, it's a black and red hedgehog that looks almost exactly like Eve, but this hedgehog is a boy and he has curved up quills and a patch of white fur on his chest.

With a smirk, he says, "Good evening, I must say it's a pleasure to meet you face to face Sonic. We do look alike. It's uncanny."

"Not as uncanny on how he resembles Eve," Sonic says in thought.

But Sonic realizes, "Wait a minute! So it's you that's been getting me and my sister in all this hot water, lately! Imposter!"

Sonic runs and jumps to attack him, but he disappears before he can get the chance. Sonic looks around to see the hedgehog is gone.

Meanwhile, Ramond, Scarlet, and Rachel look at the security footage really carefully. They can't get the thought out of their heads. This hedgehog is supposed to be the brother, Eve has been so desperate to find, now he appears on a news report stealing a Chaos Emerald. They wonder how Sonic, Eve, and the Freedom Fighters are going to deal with this fiasco, especially in the stage Eve is in.

"I can't believe that the thief is Eve's long lost brother," Rachel says.

"I know, but why would he take the Chaos Emerald?" Scarlet asks.

Ramond says, "There has to be a reason. Either way, this won't be easy, especially for Eve."

Back at Station Square, Sonic tries to find the mysterious hedgehog, however Sonic is coming to realize who this hedgehog is. Suddenly, the shadow appears and Sonic looks up to see him on top of the building.

"I assure you Sonic, I'm no imposter. I possessed far too much power to be anything, but the real thing," The black hedgehog says.

"Well, if you're so powerful, let's see you prove it," Sonic says.

Sonic uses his speed to climb up the building to reach the black hedgehog. But when he reaches the top and jumps on the building, he disappeared. Sonic hears chuckling and turns to see the black hedgehog on a higher building across the street.

"Hey not bad. I'm almost impressed. How about a little race action," Sonic says. Then speeds down the building.

Bitter, the black hedgehog chases after him. Sonic uses his feet for speed while the black hedgehog uses jet shoes on his feet to catch up. In fact, the two are neck and neck.

Back in Rachel's home, Sally, Eve and Jazz, and the Freedom Fighters: Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, Sonia, Manic, Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese. Nicole is giving them her next report.

"What? Is this true?" Sally asks.

"Yes. Apparently Sonic's been spotted battling one of G.U.N robots on downhill street. I'll keep up the update to see if anything else comes up." Nicole says.

"This is not good," Amy says.

Eve says, "I have to go find them."

"Eve wait!" Sally screams.

"Sally! Sonic and Shadow are my brothers! I gotta find them. I need to let Shadow know that I'm alright," Eve says, and runs off.

Sally groans, "This is just going to cause trouble. We gotta find them."

"Then we'll take my motor back," Sonia says.

Sally says, "I'll go with you."

"I'll go too," Manic adds.

Still running in the middle of town, Sonic and the black hedgehog are still racing each other. The black hedgehog tries to hit Sonic, but Sonic dodges.

"He's tougher than I thought he was. He's fast as Eve," Sonic says in thought.

The black hedgehog remarks, "Hah! Think you can beat me."

Sonic then runs faster than the black hedgehog.

"Not quite," The black hedgehog says, skating faster.

Sonic runs super fast, but Shadow is able to reach him so quickly. Running from the otherside, Eve is wearing a black hooded jacket with her black sunglasses on. She hopes it will draw less attention to herself. As the two hedgehog on the street, the black hedgehog disappears. Sonic looks ahead to see Eve running toward him. Soon, they both come to a stop.

Sonic asks, "Sis, what are you doing here?"

Suddenly, the black hedgehog kicks him on the back.

Eve gasps, "Sonic?"

Sonic turns his head, "What just happened?"

Unknown to the two, Sonic and Eve are being watched by Dr. Eggman, who is in the screen room with Snively, Bocoe, and Decoe.

Eggman says, "Sonic's a bit overwhelmed isn't he. I certainly can't blame him, I felt rather confused myself when I encountered Shadow for the first time."

"Especially for who he resembles the most," Snively adds.

They remember the night they first waking up Shadow from his state. The capsule opens and Shadow wakes up not very long after. Eggman, Snively, and the robots are in shock.

Eggman steps back in shock, "What?! It's that hedgehog! How dare you deceive me you little slimeball!"

But as the creature walks out, Snively says, "Wait a minute, that's not the hedgehogs."

When they see the black and red colored hedgehog, Shadow, they are speechless.

Snively says in thought, "He… he looks almost like Eve, but he's not."

The black and red hedgehog continues to look at them.

Shadow kneels down on one knee and says, "My name is Shadow. You've awaken me from a state of suspended animation, and I am very grateful. To show my gratitude I am at your command. My only condition is that you help me find my younger sister, Eveline-Ra."

Eggman and Snively are confused to hear what Shadow is saying. They turn to see a large robot coming at them, similar to the one that has attacked Sonic.

"Bad timing as usual," Eggman comment.

"Wait, I will show you my power Doctor," Shadow says.

Shadow jumps to the robot and gives it a hard punch.

Back at the present, they see the hedgehogs are in the same area as Shadow.

Eggman says, "You and your sister met your match Sonic. Compared to Shadow's fancy footwork you're as slow as amount of molasses. And now that you three have gotten a bit better acquainted, you're sure to see that for yourself.

Sonic still has his head turn to see shadow and he has a green Emerald in his head.

Eve gasps, "He got a Chaos Emerald."

"Where'd you get that Chaos Emerald you phony freak?! Hand it over!" Sonic angrily says.

Sonic tries to catch him, but Shadow quickly disappears. Sonic looks around to find Sonic.

Suddenly, Shadow appears behind him and says, "You can do better than that, Sonic. If you don't light a fire under those feet you'll never get this emerald back."

Sonic jumps up and dives down to catch Shadow, but disappears before he can catch him.

"He really is faster than me!" Sonic says.

Eve says in shock, "But he's not using speed, he's teleporting."

Eve and Sonic look on the light pole to see Shadow on it.

Shadow says, "That's not all I'm full of surprises."

"Sonic. Shadow," Eve worriedly says in a quiet tone.

Shadows raises the Chaos Emerald, and says, "Chaos Control."

Then disappears. Sonic speed down the street to find Shadow.

Sonic knows who he is, and is surprised by his actions, "He can cause Chaos Control with just one Chaos Emerald. By his speed and appearance, this guy is Eve's brother. But why is he doing this? And where did he come from?"

Sonic then turns his head to see shadow appearing beside him and skating on his shoes. Sonic tries to kick him, but Shadow punches Sonic in the stomach and then gives him a hard punch to the face. Eve doesn't know what to do, both of her brothers are fighting with each other.

Sonic turns his head, "Like to fight dirty, don't ya?"

"Consider yourself fortunate, if I use my full power strength, you'd have been must worse off than this," Shadow says.

Then walks to Sonic.

Then Shadow says, "Many years ago, Professor Gerald Robotnik endowed me with the power of Chaos Control. A normal creature like yourself doesn't stand a chance against me."

Sonic smirks, "Don't underestimate us normal types."

Suddenly, the three hedgehogs hear the police sirens.

"I have a feeling I should make myself feel scarce. Goodbye Sonic, it certainly was a great pleasure. Chaos Control now," Shaodw says. Then disappears.

Eve turns to Sonic, "Sonic, what are we going to do?"

Sonic gets up, "Eve you gotta get out of here now. I;ll let the police catch me."

"What?! But why?!" Eve asks.

"Because, Shadow took the Chaos Emerald and everyone mistakes me for him. If the police sees you, they'll think that you did it. At least you can go find the others and tell them what's going on," Sonic says getting up.

"But…" Eve worriedly says.

"Eve, I know it's dangerous, but it's the only way. If that hedgehog really is your brother, then you need to focus if we need to clear my name and stop him. They said they're taking me to Prison Island, I might be able to find something about Shadow there," Sonic says.

Eve soon begins to cry.

Sonic wipes away her tears and says in a reassuring tone, "I'll be fine. No more tears. I know that you and the others will find a way."

Eve thinks about it a little, and says, "Okay."

Eve then hugs Sonic and says, "I'll find a way to help both of you. I promise."

"I know you will. Now, you need to head back to Rahcel's house and fast," Sonic says.

Eve wipes her tears and nods her head. Then runs off. Sonic sees Eve running as fast as she can. Just then, lights shine behind him, and he turns to find himself surrounded by the police.

Sonic raises his hands and places his hands behind his head. The police then brings out the handcuffs and begin to approach him. Eve continues to run as she can as tears fall down her face. She couldn't be able to talk to Shadow before disappearing, and couldn't prevent Sonic from being arrested by the police. At the same time, Sally, and the two hedgehogs riding on the motorbike stop and are stunned to see Sonic being taken away by the police.

"Oh no, we're too late," Sonia says.

"But I don't see Eve, maybe she couldn't reach Sonic in time," Sally says.

"Then let's go find her," Manic says.

"Right," The girls reply.

Sonic drives her motorbike with her friends on it to find Eve.

Meanwhile, Shadow is standing on top of one of the buildings to see sonic being taken away by the police and walks inside of the helicopter. Then the flying machine takes off with Sonic inside.

Shadow says in thought, "I won't let anyone stand in my way. Least of all you, Sonic. Maria. Eve."

At Eggman's lair, he is as happy as can be.

Eggman shouts, "Yippie!"

A yellow ball burst open to reveal confetti and streamers and some land on Shadow.

"We did it! We did it!" Eggman cheers.

Then begins to shake Shadow's hand, "That hedgehog's in the hoosegow thanks to you Shadow."

"He is practically busting his buttons," Decoe says.

"That jacket always was tight around the tummy," Bocoe comments.

Shadow says, "Remember Doctor, you must obtain five more Chaos Emeralds in order to use the Eclipse Cannon. But when you do, it will give you ultimate power and make you master of the universe."

"Sounds good to me. And now to hatch out the rest of our dastardly strategy. Let's see," Eggman says

Just then, Bokkun flies over with a TV in his hand.

He says, ""Doctor I have a message for you this time."

Bokkun tosses the TV and Eggman catches it. The TV turns on to reveal Rouge the Bat with a small bouquet of roses.

On the screen, Rouge says, "Hiya doc, long time no see. I was wondering if we could get together to discuss a little business transaction."

"A business transaction?" Decoe asks.

"I would not trust her doctor," Bocoe says.

But Eggman angrily says, "Who asked you bolt brains, fetch her right away!"

Decoe comes to realize, "Uh oh."

As the beeping goes off.

"Here we go," Bocoe adds.

Then the TV explodes.

Eggman screams in rage, "That's not funny!"

"Don;t blame me, lots of stuff on television bombs," Bokkun says. Then starts laughing.

As the smoke clears, Rouge jumps down from her hiding place with the bouquet in hand.

Rouge says to herself, "I just hope this little scam of mine works."

Rouge stands up and Eggman quickly approaches her.

"I didn't expect you so soon," Eggman says.

"Good evening doctor, I have a little something I'd like to show you," Rouge says.

She reaches in the bouquet and takes out the blue Chaos Emerald.

Eggman is impressed, "A Chaos Emerald."

"It's all yours Eggie, if you agree to my conditions. All you have to do is be a good boy and play nice, and I'll tell you where the others are," Rouge says.

Then asks turning her head, "What do you say Doc? Do we have a deal?"

Shadow is a little confused, and turns his head away from her.

"That depends, what do you want?" Eggman asks.

Shadow begins to get deep in his thoughts. He soon sees two faces. One of them is a human girl with blonde hair and blue clothes. The other is a young girl hedgehog who looks like him, but wears a red dress.

Rouge says, "Pleasure before business. Who's this charming friend of yours? I'm Rouge the Bat, what's your name?"

"It's Shadow," Shadow answers.

He turns his head towards Rouge, "Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow gives Rouge a stern glare making her a little surprised. What really surprises her is how much he resembles Eve.

Back in Rachel's home, Eve is so devastated that she's been in the guest room and doesn't want to come out. She can't help to see her birth Brother Shadow and her adopted brother Sonic are fighting. Now Shadow has disappeared again, and Sonic has been arrested. Eve feels so lost.

Meanwhile, Sonic is in a possession that is just as terrible as Eve's. He is trapped in a cage that is also inside some kind of bubble surrounded by water. Sonic is sitting there thinking about everything that is going on, and worrying about Eve.

Sonic says in thought, "What a day. Who'd have thought I'd be thrown in jail for something I didn't do. And Eve, finding her brother only to know that he has taken the Chaos Emerald and me being arrested, can't be easy for her. I know that we need to be brave if she's going to go through with this. I better think fast, use my time wisely and figure out more about Shadow and what he wants. And if he even aware of the trouble he got 'our' sister into?"


	43. Chapter 43

Shadow Saga Episode 4: Operation Memory Breakout Part 1

In Rachel's home, the Freedom Fighters are in silence, Sonic has been arrested and being taken to Prison Island. What's more, Eve is able to find her brother, but not only she doesn't have the time to reach him, but her brother is the one who has stolen a Chaos Emerald and everyone mistakes Sonic for him. Eve is in no better condition she continues to lay down in bed with sadness.

Sally says, "We have to do something."

"I agree, we need to get Sonic out of Prison Island and find Shadow," Tails says.

"What are we going to do when we find Shadow? He's going to attack is the first chance we get, and I don't think Eve is in the right condition for it," Rachel asks.

"We have to do something. Sonic has been arrested for something he didn't do and G.U.N soldiers along with strange people in black suits are looking for Eve," Sally says.

"People in black suits?" Ramond asks.

"Eve said that these strange guys chased her and called her Project Eveline-Ra," Amy says.

"They called her that?" Scarlet asks in shock.

Ramond becomes serious, "I think this is turning into a serious matter."

"What serious matter?" Rotor asks.

"Ramond, did you know something about it?" Sally asks.

Ramond doesn't say a word.

Rachel asks, "Please Ramond, if you know anything about this, we might be able to help Eve. Will you please share what you know with us? It's our only way to help both Sonic and Eve."

Ramond thinks for a little about what it's needed to be done.

He says, "Alright, I'll tell you, but Eve also need to hear this."

The Freedom Fighters nod their heads. Outside the house, two more men inblack suits are standing in front of Rachel's home. Back in the house, Sally and Amy are able to bring Eve down stairs and Ramon begin to explain what is going on.

"Hold on! You mean to tell us that you're a government spy who was sent here by the President and Rachel's grandpa?!" Amy masks in anger.

"That's right. I was hired to keep an eye on you, and the Commander wants me to specifically keep an eye on Eve for some reason. I remember seeing how Commander Tower became close with Eve, but when both Project Shadow and Project Eveline-Ra was brought up, he became quite bothered. That's when he wants me to watch over you, especially Eve," Ramond says.

"Eveline-Ra, was it that the name that Alice said she was friends with?" Cream asks.

"It was," Manic says.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Scarlet asks.

"Dr. Eggman stole a secret file that belongs to a scientist that was in charge of the projects. His name was Gerald Robotnik. No one knows about the projects, not even the president. And just two nights ago, Eggman broke into Prison Island. Everyone believed it was Sonic who caused the damages, but after what Eve said from the footage of the museum, I realized that it was Shadow," Ramond says.

"But… why was my brother on Prison Island to begin with?" Eve ask.

"That I don't know," Ramond answers.

"I was familiar with it, my father tried to research projects. According to the news, there was a space station that was shutdown due to an accident," Scarlet says.

"Accident? Grandfather told me about what he knows, but there was no accident on the ark, not that he know of," Rachel says.

"That leads to my theory, I think someone is trying to hide what really happened at the space station and we need to discover what it is. Now, it seems that Eve is involved more than anyone," Ramond says.

"But how? The station was shut down 50 years ago," Rachel asks.

"And Eve can't remember what happened to her, even if she is connected to this," Scarlet says.

Amy asks, "Do you think it's possible that Eve is this Project Eveline-Ra?

"But how can that be?" Eve asks.

"I don't know, but what I do know, those men won't stop until they capture you," Ramond says.

"But why are they interested in me?" Eve asks.

"That is something we should find out," Rachel says.

Eve saddens, "You're right. We need to figure this out. We have to stop this. I'll get my things."

Eve then walks upstairs. Sally decides to follow her. She walks upstairs and looks in the room to see Eve packing her things. Jazz is looking at Eve with sadness in her eyes. Sally walks inside and sits down on the bed.

"Are you okay Eve?" Sally asks.

Eve says nothing and sits next to her, "The truth is, I'm not sure."

"Eve, are you worried or scared about something?" Sally asks.

Eve soon begins to feel sad. "I'm… I'm sorry. I… I don't know what to do. I… I want to find out the truth about my family. I want to find my brother, but… but I don't know. I… I remember how I ended up being seperated from my brother when Maria was shot."

Eve remembers seeing Maria being shot down by a G.U.N soldier and falls as she pulls the lever to release Shadow and Eve. Eve then remembers being drifted far away from Shadow's capsule while he is being dropped to earth. She also remembers losing consciousness and disappearing in a flash of light.

Eve begins to shed tears, "That… that was the very last time I saw them. The last time I saw my brother… and… and one of my best friends. After everything that has happened. I… I don't know if I'm able to face him."

Sally hugs Eve with sadness, and understands how she feels about losing those she loves and finally be able to find them. Eve's condition seems a lot worse. They have no clue where he is.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way to save Sonic and find Shadow," Sally says.

"I really hope so," Eve says.

Then wipes the tears from her eyes.

After getting everything together, Eve, Sally, and the others are ready to go on their missions.

"So what's ze plan?" Antoine asks.

"Hmm, we need to talk to my grandfather. He might know something about the projects. I also need to call Alice and Ben, they used to live in the space station too," Rachel says.

"And I know someone else can help us. There was a retired G.U.N soldier named Mr. Schmitz, he was there when the station was shut down," Ramond says.

"We also need to get Sonic out of Prison Island and find Shadow," Tails says.

"We just need to know who is doing what," Sally says.

Suddenly, Eve remembers, "Wait, what about the Chaos Emerald. I remember Shadow has a green Chaos Emerald. If I take my Red Chaos Emerald with us, we can use it to find him."

"You're right. We might be able to track him down that way. I also have a yellow Chaos Emerald attached to the X Tornado," Tails says.

Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Tails asks.

Eve putson her jacket and puts her sunglasses on. Rachel walks open to the door to see two suited men wearing sunglasses. Eve gasps in shock and recognize them to be two of the men who have chased her.

Rachel asks, "What can I do for you?"

"We know she's here. Give us Eve the Hedgehog or should I say, Project Eveline-Ra," The man says.

"She's not here," Amy says.

"That's right. Eve didn't come by today," Cream says.

"Our resource told us that she is here in the facility," The man says.

Amy brings out her hammer, "Well she's not, so you better leave or I'll give you this."

The two men stare at them.

The second one says, "Fine."

Then they both leave. Rachel closes the door and locks it.

Tails softly says with a serious look, "Those must be the ones who are after Eve."

"They are. They're the ones who called me that name," Eve says.

"We need to get Eve away from them," Sally says.

"But how?" Rotor asks.

"Hmm, this isn't going to be easy," Bunnie says.

"Rachel, does your grandfather know about them?" Tails asks.

"No. I never seen those guys. They don't seem to be G.U.N agents. They must be for something else," Rachel says.

"Too many crazy things are going on here, and I don't like it," Ramond says.

Sally then turns to Tails, "Tails, you, Amy, Eve, Jazz, and Sonia, you all need to head to Prison Island to get Sonic out of there."

"Nicole, Rotor, and myself will go with Rachel to let the Commander know what's going on," Sally says.

"The rest will go with Ramond and Scarlet to talk to Mr. Smitchz about the projects," Sally says.

"But first, we need to get away from those goons, and what about Cream and Cheese?" Amy says.

"We can take them to see Grandfather Abe and Grandmother Alice. I'm sure Grandmother doesn't mind watching Cream and Cheese," Rachel says.

"Then we need to get out of here. And I know just the thing to do it," Tails says.

"Uh how?" Eve asks.

Outside the two men end up with reinforcements. Just then, the garage door opens. In fact, the whole garage open. The next moment, the X Tornado, the Tornado, hoverbike with two passenger sides take to the sky. The men are stunned to see the group leaving the house.

Amy waves, "Good bye! See you never!"

Soon, the Freedom Fighters begin laughing as they fly into the sky. Everyone continues laughing as they fly in the air.

"That was awesome Tails, I wish I could see the looks on their faces," Eve laughs.

"I know. Those dorks didn't see it coming," Amy says.

"Yeah. That was a smart move Tails," Rotor says.

"Thanks," Tails says.

"Yeah, but it won't stop them from trying to find us," Sally says.

"Then our only choice is to split up now and see if we can get the information we need," Tails says.

"I agree. The sooner the better," Amy says.

Tails then flies the X Tornado with Amy, Sonia and Eve and Jazz inside. Sally is in the Tornado with Rotor, Nicole and Rachel. Bunnie, Antoine, Ramond, and Scarlet ride in the hover scooter. All of them head off in different directions to get this mystery figured out.

Eve says in thought, "I do hope I can help rescue Sonic and find Shadow, I'm starting to get worried for both of them. Shadow, where are you?"

Back in Eggman's new top secret base, he is doing some spying and research on Prison Island.

"So Rouge, am I to understand that the Chaos Emeralds are in a vault of Prison Island?" Eggman asks.

"Yes. You have two of them and I have you one, so you have three. There are only two of them on Prison Island," Rouge says.

"And who has the other two?" Eggman asks.

"Well, I remember that a certain other hedgehog has the red chaos Emerald after the Emerl incident, and I heard that the flying fox has the yellow one," Rouge says.

Snively says, "Hmm, that might work out to our advantage."

"You're right about that one snively. If I know that hedgehog and the twin tail fox, they will go to Prison Island to rescue Sonic, and they'll bring the Chaos Emerald with them. We can snatch it from under their noses."

"Sounds like you'll be killing two birds with one stone," Rouge says.

"More like three birds with one stone," Snively says.

"What do you mean by that?" Eggman asks.

"Sir, there is something I need to talk to you, alone," Snively says.

"Alright," Eggman says.

He then turns to Rouge, "Step out Rouge, and make sure no one gets in."

"Whatever you say," Rouge says. Rouge walks out and the door closes. Eggman makes sure that no one is here and is locked.

"Alright Snively, what is it you want to talk about?" Eggman asks.

"Well sir, something has been bugging me for some time. It's about Shadow, more importantly his appearance and this Project Eveline-Ra," Snively says.

"I get that. He does look a lot like Sonic and this other Project Eveline-Ra would make a fine addition to my Eggman Empire," Eggman says.

"Yes. However, it's easier said than done," Snively says.

Eggman groans, "Get to the point."

Snively walks close to Eggman as he says, "Think really carefully sir, who does Shadow the Hedgehog remind you of? And I don't mean Sonic the Hedgehog. Doesn't he resembles a certain someone?"

"Who he resembles?" Eggman questions himself.

Eggman think very hard. He remembers shadow having black fur with red stripes on the arms, legs, and quills. He also has inhibitor rings on his wrists and ankles. Shadow may be a boy and has patches of fur and curved up quills. He remembers seeing the image before. He then remembers Eve's appearance.

He gasps, "He…. he resembles Eve."

"Correct. Not only that, he seems to carry the exact powers as she does. Reading over Grant Grandfather's diary, Project Shadow and Eveline-Ra not only resembles each other, but also possesses the same physical, strength, ability, and the power of Chaos Energy." Snively says.

"Are you saying that?" Eggman asks.

"Yes. Eve the Hedgehog might be the second Ultimate Life form, and the sibling of Shadow the Hedgehog. We can help fulfil our end of the bargain him and Eve meet up," Snively says.

Eggman grins, "I see. Knowing Eve, she will go to Prison Island to go get Sonic. Shadow will see her and we fulfill our end of the deal. We will need to take her with us, but it will be worth it if we can get the Chaos Emerald from her."

"Correct. We just need to be sure that they are heading towards Prison Island. We will need to let Shadow know of this news," Snively says.

"You're right, but there are still a few things that don't make sense," Eggman says.

"What will that be?" Snively asks.

"First of all, Eve has been on Mobius for fifteen years, you and I saw her since she was five, and the incident happened fifty years ago. Also, how did Eve not remember who she was or how she reached Mobius?" Eggman asks.

"You're right. However, Eve can't remember still and the only clue we have was that the possibility that Eve used her Chaos Energy that very day," Snively says.

"That will have to wait until we figure it out. Right now, we need to get the Chaos Emeralds from Prison Island. We can only hope that Eve or any of her friends don't try to rescue Sonic before we can," Eggman says.

"Of course," Snively says.

Snviely and Eggman begin to continue working on a plan to break inside and take the Chaos Emeralds. What's more, they also figure that Eve is going to be there with the Chaos Emerald. Unknown to them, Rouge has been listening to the entire conversation from the otherside. Thanks to her ears, she is able to listen pretty well.

Rouge worriedly says, "Eve."

Floating in the ocean on the X Tornado, Tails, Amy, Eve and Jazz are trying to find the island and figure out a plan to rescue Sonic.

"Alright, Prison Island is going to be surrounded by strong security and robot guards. We need to be very careful," Tails says.

Eve says, "I can take care of the robots."

"And I'll rescue Sonic," Amy says.

"We just need to be sure we get in there without having too much attention to ourselves. I read that Prison Island is a highly secured place," Sonia says.

"What do I do?" Cream's voice asks.

"Huh?" The four turn their heads in shock.

They see Cream and Cheese sitting in the seat on the back.

"Cream?!" Amy asks in shock.

"And Cheese too?" Tails adds.

"Hello, is there anything we can do to help?" Cream happily asks.

"Help?! Cream and Cheese, what are you two even doing here?!" Eve asks in shock.

"I want to help rescue Sonic too and meet Eve's brother," Cream happily answers.

"Chaos Chao," Cheese happily replies.

"So you decided to come with us to invade Prison Island to rescue Sonic?! Are you nuts?!" Amy asks, freaking out.

"Um, I just really want to help," Cream says, sadly with her ears hanging down.

"It's nice that you want to help, but the mission is very dangerous. You could get hurt," Sonia says.

Eve sighs, "Well, we're too far to turn back now, and Sally and the others must be close to Commander Tower by now."

"I have to agree. It looks like Cream and Cheese will have to come with us with the mission," Tails says.

"Okay. I'll do whatever I can to help, right Cheese?" Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

Jazz flies to Cheese, "Chao Chao."

"Alright, you both can go, but you both have to take orders," Eve says.

"Yes ma'am," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

"Alright. So Eve and Amy will take care of the robots Cream and Cheese, you both stay close to Eve to help in any way you can," Tails says.

"Sounds like a plan to mee," Eve says.

Cream nods her head, "Yes Tails."

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily says.

"I'll contact Sally and let her know what has happened," Sonia says.

Reading the United Federation G.U.N headquarters, Sally is receiving the message from sonia now.

"They decided to what?" Sally asks in shock.

"They decided to come with us to rescue Sonic. I know it sounds crazy and dangerous, but they really want to help," Sonis says.

"Alright, but make sure Cream and Cheese are safe, we don't want them to get hurt," Sally says.

"Don't worry Sally, I'll stay close with the others," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

"Alright. Good luck to you guys. We'll let you know if anything comes up," Sally says.

Sally hangs up the connection and she along with the others head inside. Luckily, they are able to see them walking buy.

"Grandfather, we need to talk to you about something. It's confidential and important," Rachel says.

"What is it?" Commander Tower asks.

"Well um, it's about Project Shadow and Project Eveline-Ray. We also have a problem," Rachel says.

"Eve is being chased by strange guys in black suits and we think you might have an idea why," Sally says.

"And if we don't clear Sonic's name for figure out why they want Eve, they both could be endangered," Rotor says.

Commander Tower sighs, "I guess I do owe you an explanation, but I feel comfortable if I tell all your friends about it, including Eve. It's a very long story."

Rachel and the others look concerned about it. They worry about what the commander will be telling them and how it is connected to Eve.


	44. Chapter 44

Shadow Saga Episode 5: Operation Memory Breakout Part 2

Still trapped in a prison cage of Prison Island, Sonic is just laying back trying to keep cool about the situation. Deep down, Sonic is very worried about Eve and what she might be going through. However, there is something that is also bugging him.

He turns his head back to see the strange writing on the wall. It's been there since he arrives. They look to be some kind of calculation.

"I guess I'm not going to get out anytime soon, so I might as well kick back. Still, what is that strange writing on the wall. It looks like it's been here a long time," Sonic says to himself.

Still traveling in the air using the X Tornado, Tails, Eve and Jazz, Cream and Cheese, Sonia and Amy are heading to Prison Island.

Eve sighs, "I can't help worrying about Sonic. Knowing about Sonic, he must be so bored and is kicking back at this moment."

"I'm sure he's doing fine," Sonia says.

"Well I hope so, every minute we talk and fly is another minute Sonic is stuck on that island," Amy says.

"Yes. We need to save Sonic and prove his innocence," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

"At least this strange guys in suits can't get me from here," Eve says.

"Chao," Jazz sadly says.

"That's one concern we don't have to worry about, but they might try to go after the others. The best we can do is to free Sonic and find Shdow," Tails says.

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything when you first saw him, Eve. I figure you have lots to say to him," Amy says.

"I know, but for some reason, I couldn't get a word out. It's been so long since I talked to him and the last time we spoke, well…" Eve says.

"Don't worry Eve, I'm sure you'll get another chance to see him. We can let you two have some catching up and then you can ask about the emerald," Sonia says.

Eve shows a small smile, "Thanks."

At Prison Island, everything seems to be quiet. Just then, Eggman flies in on his Egg Mobile and actives some kind of electrical wave, and the system for Prison Island are getting scramble making the officers confused. The alarm goes off as well. Then communication isn't responding. The officers have no clue what to do.

Eggman laughs as he drives his hovercraft over the cliff side and in the forest by the prison.

Back in a pyramid that is Eggman's lair, the robots see the news.

"He did it! Dr. Eggman is back on Prison Island!" Decoe cheers.

"Dr. Eggman rules!" Bocoe adds.

"Alright!" The robots cheer and give each other a ten.

In the forest close to the prison, Dr. Eggman is waiting patiently for his two colleagues to arrive.

Eggman thinks, "I wonder if I'm pushing my luck breaking into the place a second time."

"Perhaps. The security on the island has been upgraded since your last visit. You must be careful. When they restore communications, they will send robots to stop your team," Decoe says, on the screen.

"Their robotic designs are greatly improved. With their new defenses it will be almost impossible to enter that compound again," Bocoe adds.

Eggman says, "Well nothing is going to stop me from breaking in and taking those Chaos Emerald. Shadow said I need to obtain all seven Emeralds in order to operate the Eclipse Cannon."

"But are you sure it's worth the risk Doctor," Decoe asks.

Eggman grins and says in thought, "Once I get that cannon working, I'll be unstoppable."

Suddenly, Rouge and Shadow appears from the trees land land in front of Eggman.

"Okay Eggie fill him in," Rouge says.

"According to Rouge, the two Chaos Emeralds are stored in a vault inside the compound. I must have them," Eggman informs.

Rouge smiles, "No problem, just leave it to me."

On the screen, Bocoe and Decoe are concerned about Rouge's motives.

"Do not trust her," Decoe says.

"She wants it for herself," Bocoe says.

Then Eggman turns the screen off on them, and says, "They get on my nerves. Let's get down to the nitty-gritty shally we."

Eggman begins to explain the plan, "In the beginning phase of my plan; I'll go around the island wreaking havoc and drawing the guards from their posts, clearing the way for you two to enter the compound. Them Shadow moves in, he'll blow up the whole island by sneaking into the weapon center and setting off all the ammunition stored there with this miniature detonation device."

Eggman brings out the device and passes to Shaode. Shadow catches it and reply with a nod.

"Meanwhile, Rouge will proceed to the warehouse where the Chaos Emeralds are locked away and removed them. We will then meet up at the rendezvou point and make our escape. We have exactly thirty minutes. If you run into trouble, you're on your own," Eggman adds.

Eggman drives off as he says, "Lety's go."

Rogue flies while Shadows speeds on the ground. Eggman begins by firing missiles on the walls of the prison. Soon, G.U.N robots begin to arrive and attack Eggman, but Eggman uses his heavy ammo to destroy them. Then he flies around doing their attack. Eggman is having the G.U.N robots beat.

Arriving from the air, the Eve and the others look down to see the event.

"What's going on?" Tails asks.

"It looks like somebody's fighting," Amy says.

"We better get down there and find Sonic," Sonai says.

Eve says, "Cream, make sure you, Cheese, and Jazz stick with me."

"Yes," Cream answers.

Tails flies down and land the X Tornado on the ground. At the same time, Shadow and Rouge approach the door to get in. Eve and Jazz, Cream and Cheese jump out along with Amy. Ammy happily runs over and hugs Shadow with glee. However, she does it for another reason.

She happily says, "Oh Sonic, what a relief. I came here to rescue you, but you escaped all by yourself."

Eve nervous giggles, having her hood and sunglasses on, "Uh Amy, that's not Sonic."

"Huh?" Amy asks, confused.

Amy turns to see Rouge close by. When she turns back to the one she is hugging, she is surprised and lets go.

She steps back, and exclaims, "You're not Sonic, who are you?!"

Just then, Dr. Eggman flies down on his hovercraft as he says, "None of your business. Now get lost."

"Dr. Eggman," Amy exclaims.

Eve says, "So you're responsible for this mess."

Eggman grins and says in thought, "I knew she'll come here."

Then says, "Shadow. Rouge. Carry out your assignment."

He then blast the door open with a missile and the pair hurry inside. Eggman then begins to approach Amy.

"I'll take care of you," Eggman says.

Eve stands in front of Eggman, "Get lost Eggman. My brothers are in there and I'm getting them back."

"Not a chance. By the time we're done, you'll only get to be with one brother," Eggman says.

"Hey, leave them alone," Tails says.

Tails and Sonia transform the X Tornado and begins to chase Eggman.

"Amy, Eve, Cream, Cheese and Jazz will save Sonic while I get Dr. Eggman out of the way," Tails says.

"Then let's get him," Sonia says.

Eggman angrily says, "This will send Tails into a tailspin."

He then fires a laser and Tails dodge. Eggman then launches missiles, but he is able to dodge them too. Soon, Tails and Sonia begin to chase Eggman on the X Tornado.

Still at the entrance the girls and Chao look through the broken wall.

Amy turns to Eve and says, "He looks almost like Sonic, but he looks mostly like you."

"But why is he here?" Cream asks.

"I don't know, but he was listening to Eggman, so Eggman might know something," Eve says.

"Forget that, we need to find Sonic," Amy says.

Then calls out, "Don't worry Sonic, I'll find you!"

She jumps through the hole and runs inside. Eve and the others chase after her.

"Amy!" Cream says.

"Wait for us!" Eve adds.

Meanwhile, Shadow is using his rocket shoes to skate through the area to find the ammunition room. At the same time, Rouge is sneaking through the area to find the warehouse where the Chaos Emeralds are being held. She flies down, and then jump across a hall of lasers. She then walks to a door.

Senses one inside, Rouge says, "I can feel the Chaos Emeralds. All I have to do is break into the vault and help myself."

Rouge looks a keypad and says, "Ah, cracking the code will be a cinch."

Rouge types in the code on the keypad and the door opens.

Meanwhile, Tails and Eggman are still fighting. Tails fire, but Eggman dodge and he fires back.

Eggman says, "You'll see, Tails can't outfox me."

He then hears Decoe says on the screen, "Dr. Eggman! Forget about Tails, you have more important things to do."

"Stay focus," Bocoe adds.

Eggman agrees, "I'll have to crush Tails another day."

Dr. Eggman turns to Tails and comes to a stop. Tails and Sonia yelp and comes to a stop.

"Now look Tails, just because I'm leaving doesn't mean you win. This is only a timeout. You hear me, a time out!" Eggman says.

Then flies away on his hovercraft.

Sonia asks, "Where's he going?"

"I have no idea," Tails says.

Tails then changes the X Tornado back to its original form and lands on the ground.

"I hope the others are able to find Sonic," Tails says.

"Me too," Sonia says.

Meanwhile, Eggman flies back to the island in the forest as he says, "I have to see what Shadow and Rouge are up to."

In the Prison, Eve and Jazz, Cream and Cheese are looking for Amy. They've been separated from each other and are trying to find her.

In the warehouse, Rouge is able to find the Cyan Chaos Emerald. Then walks to the otherside of the hall to see another door. She has an idea that the other one is inside.

Meanwhile, Shadow is placed the detonator on the ammunition.

Shadow contacts Eggman with his communicator, "Doctor, the detonator is ready to go, but I need to know how long to set the timer for."

"Good work Shadow. Set the detonator to go off in exactly fifteen minutes. Would that be enough time for you Rouge," Eggman says, through the communications device.

Rouge answers, "I can be out of here five minutes easy."

"Alright, set the detonator for ten minutes," Eggman says.

"Right Doctor," Shadow answers.

Shadoe sets the timer at ten minutes, and it begins to count down.

Meanwhile, Amy is able to reach some kind of tunnel and she rides under the water. Sonic looks to see Amy is being carried to the bubble and she walks in front of the cage to see Sonic.

Amy happily says, "Bet you're surprised to see me. I rushed here to rescue you from this awful island. You ready?"

Just then, the alarm goes off and they are sending robots to go look for them all over the prison. The robots search for any intruder it can find, so it will find Rouge or the Freedom Fighters.

Amy brings out her hammer, "I'll open your cell now. You better step back Sonic. I wouldn't want you to get injured."

"I don't know Amy, these bars are pretty strong," Sonic says.

"Well I happen to be pretty and strong too," Amy says.

Just then, a robot appears behind her.

Sonic shouts, "Amy! Look out!"

Amy turns her head to see a robot.

Amy then rapidly hits it on the head as she shouts, "Don't you know it's rude to show up someplace uninvited!"

She smashes it until it's flattened.

Amy finishes and says, "And don't bother me while I'm trying to rescue Sonic."

"Amy. that was awesome," Sonic says, sounding impressed.

Amy happily says, "Now I'm gonna bash down the bars of your cell, Sonic."

"No Amy, you can't do that," Sonic says.

"Don't worry Sonic, my feelings for you will give me the strength to free you," Amy says.

"But Amy, I let them drag me to Prison Island on purpose so Eve doesn't get caught and so I could learn something about Eve's brother," Sonic says.

"Oh yeah, Eve told me you did that and you didn't want Eve to get caught," Amy says.

Then Amy remembers, "I almost forgot, Eve and I saw Shadow there too."

"Do you know where he is now? Also, where's Eve?" Sonic asks.

"I kind of ran ahead of her and she needs to stay with Cream," Amy says.

"Well do you know where he is?" Sonic asks.

"If I tell you will you finally take me out to do something fun," Amy says.

"I don't have to," Sonic says.

"Hmm, why not?" Amy asks.

"What can be more fun than this?" Sonic questions.

Amy rolls her eyes, "My idea of fun would be like going out to have a pizza or to see a movie together."

Then smiles, "But since I like you, I'll you that when we landed here, we saw Eve's brother near the entrance being ordered around by Eggman. Oh yeah, Rouge is there as well."

"I should have figured that Eggman would be involved in this mess," Sonic says.

"Sally thinks the same way," Amy says.

Amy then notices the strange writing on the wall, "Have you been doing math on your wall."

"That was there before. Watch out, here I come!" Sonic says.

He bounces off the wall and kicks the door open.

Sonic walks to Amy, "I'm gonna need you to help hammer our way out of this prison, Amy."

"Let's go,"Amy says holding up her hammer.

Amy bangs on one of the steel door hard that the wall falls down to the ground.

"Not bad Amy," Sonic says.

Amy giggles with glee.

Suddenly, the alarm goes out when Sonic escapes, Sonic grabs Amy and makes a run for it.

In the ammunition room, Eve, Cream and the chao are looking around. Eve brings out her Chaos Emerald and it's glowing.

"There has to be a Chaos Emerald around here," Eve says.

"Um Eve, what's that thing attached to the box?" Cream asks.

Eve turns her head to see a timer counting down.

Eve eyes widen in shock, "It's a bomb!"

Then turns to the rabbit and the chao, "We need to find Sonic and Amy and get out of here. We also need to find the Chaos Emerald."

Eve picks up Cream for a piggy back ride. Jazz and Cheese grabs her quills.

"Hold on," Eve says.

Eve speeds with them on her back.

At the same time, Sonic and Amy are hurrying out of the Prison and reach out to see Tails and Sonia.

"Sonia! Tails!" Sonic happily says.

"Sonic, you're safe," Tails says.

"Great to see you guys," Sonic says.

"Where's Eve and the others?" Sonia asks.

"They must still be in prison somewhere. You guys get moving. I need to find Eve and the others. And her brother," Sonic says.

He jumps up high and on the roof of the prison and runs off.

In the vault, Rouge is able to find the purple Chaos Emerald.

Rouge admires it, "Lovely."

Just then, three of the small yellow robots coming in and attempt to attack.

Rouge turns to see the robots, "Hello there, I hope you didn't come here to get my emeralds back."

Rouge then makes a run for the wall as the three robots begin to fire at her with lasers. Rouge then bounces off the wall and kicks and punches the robot. The robots continue to attack. Rouge kicks the robots. In the prison, Eve and the others continue to find the Emeralds and get out. Just then, a large teal color robot called a Sniffer Bot begin to fire lasers at them.

Meanwhile, Sonic is looking around, until he sees someone jumping over the wall. He recognized him to be Shadow and jumps down after him. In the forest, Shadow is speeding through the forest until Sonic steps in front of him.

"Alright Shadow this is it. I want answers? What are you up to and why?" Sonic says.

Shadow smirks, "You'll find out."

Soon enough, Sonic and Shadow begin to fight each other. Shadow kicks Sonic, but Sonic grabs a tree and swings himself on it. He jumps and kicks shadow to the ground. Shadow dodges and Sonic chases him.

In the vault, Rouge continues to kick the three robots until they are destroyed. But before she can leave, the door closes on her. She rushes to the door to find it closed.

Rouge sighs, "And just when things were going so well."

Rouge remembers the timer and how she doesn't have much time.

Eve continues to run through the hall being chased by the robot, and hears the announcement that the detonator has been found and order an evacuation. At the same time, everyone in the prison are leaving through the entrances and heading on to helicopters to leave the island.

"We need to hurry up and get out!" Cream scaredly says.

"I know," Eve says.

The robot continues to attack, and this time ends up with a good aim. The robot ends up shooting the laser at Eve on the back of her right leg. Eve screams and falls down.

Cream gasps and asks, "Eve, are you okay?"

"My… my leg," Eve struggles trying to get up.

She sits and looks to see the terrible injury, there's also a little burn on it.

Eve holds Cream and the Chao, "We need to get out of here."

"But Eve, you're hurt," Cream worriedly says.

"We don't have much time," Eve says.

Then tries to run with her injured leg, and the robot is still chasing them.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow continue to attack each other and fall to the ground. The two quickly get up and kicks each other's feet. Then race off against each other.

Rouge then contacts on the wrist com, "Come in, Shadow. Shadow do you read me? I have a little problem on my hand."

Still trapped in the vault, Rouge says, "I'm sort of locked inside the vault with the Chaos Emeralds. There's no way to open it from in here so I'm stuck."

Rouge hears Shadow says, "I can't talk. I have to go now."

"You mean you won't help me," Rouge asks.

"Not right at this second, no," Shadow answers.

Unknown to Rouge, Shadow is involved with a fight against Sonic.

"You can't leave me, remember I have the emeralds," Rouge says.

"I'm busy right now," Shadow says in anger.

Then Sonic punches him down. Shadow then punches him back.

Rouge hangs up and says sounding irritated, "I should have known not to count on that shady character for any help."

Rouge then begins to kick the door open toe force it open. Outside, Eve is able to lose the robot, but for how long. She then begins to hear some kind of banging sound coming from her right side.

"What's that?" Cream asks.

"I don't know, but it's coming from in here," Eve says.

In the vault, Rouge sighs, "I'm finished and worse than that, I'm losing two emeralds too."

She then hears someone calling out, "Hello, is someone in there."

Rouge turns to the door.

"Hello!" A voice calls out.

Recognizing the voice, Rouge says, "Eve! Thank goodness! Let me out of here!"

"Rouge? What happened?" Eve asks.

"The door closed behind me and I still have two Chaos Emeralds, Can you be a dear and get me out?" Rouge says.

"Alright, but everyone stand back," Eve says.

Cream, Cheese and Jazz stand away from Eve while Rouge move away from the door on the left side.

Eve brings out her Chaos Energy and shouts, "Chaos Blast."

And the door burst open. Rouge comes out to see Eve with Cream and the Chao.

Rouge says, "I owe you big time girlfriend."

Suddenly the Sniffer Robot comes back.

"Thanking later, run now!" Eve shouts.

Rouge takes flight with the emeralds while Eve grabs Cream and the Chao and make a run for it. On the timer, it reaches two minutes and is counting down still.

Outside in the forest, Eggman shouts, "Shadow, come on now! Shadow!"

At the same time, Sonic and Shadow are still fighting on the other side of the forest.

Shadow stops to hear Eggman shouting, "Shadow, where are you?! The detonator will go off at any second! You have to get off the island off now, or you're going to be blown sky high. Do you read me?!"

"Oh no!" Sonic exclaims.

Then Eggman says, "I'm not waiting for you and Rouge any longer. You two are on your own."

"I have to get everyone off the island," Sonic says. Then runs off.

In the Prison, Eve and the others are trying to find their way out, but the Sniffer Robot is on their tails. Rouge looks at Eve to notice her gritting her teeth and her feet isn't running as fast. The robot fires missiles and hit the ground that the girls are at. Then throw them ahead and into a large room. As the explosion happens, debris of the building fall in different areas.

Rouge groans as she begins to stand up, but isn't able to move her foot. Rouge turns to see her foot is caught between two rocks.

Rough says, "When I found two emeralds I thought it was my lucky day."

"Rouge, are you alright?" Eve asks running to her.

Cream and the Chao are with her too.

"I'm fine, but my foot is stuck," Rouge says.

They all look to see the robot coming at them

Eve says, "Cream, you and the Chao get Rouge, I'll deal with that robot."

"But Eve, that robot hurt your leg and you keep gritting your teeth," Cream says in concern.

"What?" Rouge asks, and looks down as she sees Eve's injury.

Eve turns her head to the others, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. When you get Rouge out, you guys can make your escape."

"What? Eve that's crazy!" Rouge exclaims.

She then runs ahead and does a spin dash at the machine. The robot then begins to fire it's laser at Eve. Eve does her best to dodge, but the robot hits a part of the wall that makes Eve fall back. Then the robot blast Eve with the laser on the back and to the ground.

"Eve!" Cream screams.

Eve struggles as she gets up with her injured leg and it begins to shake. Eve then brings out the sword and jumps up to give the robot a hard slash, but it doesn't seem to leave much scratches. The robot then fires at Eve, but she uses the sword to protect herself. She lands her feet on the wall and jumps at the robot. The robot uses its arm to slam Eve to the ground. Eve begins to push herself up, but is struggling to get up. The robot then launches missiles at her. Eve struggles to get out of the way, and the blast lunges at her and end up to the wall. Eve falls and hits the ground. Eve then up dropping her sword and lands close to where Cream and Rouge are.

""This is not good. She's getting mangled by that thing," Rouge says.

"What can we do? If we don't, Eve's going to get badly hurt," Cream says on the verge of crying.

Cheese and Jazz pushes the rocks that allow Rouge to get free. Rouge is able to get up to see Eve still struggles as she stands. She then performs a spin dash at the robot and sends it to the wall. However, the robot isn't breaking. It fires missiles at Eve. The hedgehog tries to run, but one ends up in front of her and causes her to be pushed back and falls to the ground. Eve begins to get up, but she is really struggling.

"What she needs is a miracle," Rouge says.

Suddenly, Shadow answers through the communicator, "Rouge, this is Shadow. Come in."

"Shadow! Thank goodness. I'm here in main room close to the entrance to the prison," Rouge says.

Suddenly, the missile blast a part of the wall.

"Do you still have the Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow asks.

"Of course, I still have them," Rouge answers.

"I'll be right there to pick them up," Shadow answers.

"Right," Rouge says, feeling a little uneasy.

Just then, blasting sounds are announcing. Rouge looks up to see Eve spin dashing across the floor and wall. Eve then performs her Chaos spear at the missiles. The robot then tries to use it's laser at her. Eve is able to dodge, but not before the last badly grazes her left arm arm. Eve then lands on the ground and holds her her arm.

"Oh no," Rouge says.

Then Rouge quickly says, "Listen Shadow, I need you to come here right away it's urgent. There is a killer robot and a friend of mine is being attacked."

"It doesn't matter to me, so," Shadow says.

But Rouge quickly says, "But Shadow, this friend is very important. She has one of the Chaos Emerald and well…"

"What?" Shadow asks.

"Shadow you need to know this… I need to tell you…." Rouge says.

The robot then fires a missile at Eve and sends her to the wall and falls to the ground.

Rouge gasps and quickly answers, "Your sister, Eve is endanger!"

"What?!" Shadow asks.

"It's true, my friend is really your sister! I know because Eve has been trying to find you since she remembers you years ago, and learned that you're here earlier on at the entrance to the island! I know it's hard to believe, but your sister has been missing you and searching for you for so long! This is your only chase not only t see her, but to save her. She'll get herself killed if you don't come now," Rouge says in a panic.

However, Shadow doesn't answer.

"Shadow? Shadow what's wrong? Why aren't you answering?" Rouge asks.

Hearing Rouge's statement, Shadow is simply standing there. To Shadow, if what Rouge saying is true, then Eve is in trouble. He remembers the young human girl, Maria and young Eve's face.

In the room, Eve falls to the ground and the Red Chaos Emerald lands in front of her. Eve grabs it and begins to shed tears in pain.

"Shadow…" Eve mutters.

And a tear falls on the emerald. Soon, the emerald begins to glow. Even the one Rouge has are glowing causing her, Cream and the Chao to become stunned. It doesn't take long for the Green Emerald Shadow has beginning to glow.

He then remember Maria who is holding young Eve.

Maria says, "Shadow, promise me."

In his thought Shadow says, "Yes Maria and Eve, you will be avenged."

Shadow raises the Chaos Emerald, "Chaos Control now!"

Then Shadow disappears as the emerald glows.

In the room, Eve is on the ground and struggles to get up. The robot then begins to open a compartment with two large missiles. Eve gasps along with Rouge, Cream, and the Chao. Eve covers her eyes in fear of being attacked or destroyed.

Suddenly, some bright glow appears and something fast comes out of the light. Rouge, Cream, and the Chao gasp in shock. The one that comes out of the light is Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow jumps up and punches the robot on its side. Eve looks up and her eyes widen in tears to see Shadow. Out of nowhere, Eve's also sees a G.U.N Guard replacing the robot.

Suddenly, something hits Eve. In the space station Eve remembers, she remembers trying to runaway from. She is so scared that she is trying to hide.

Young Eve cries, "Mommy, where are you?! Mommy?!"

Young Eve looks to see the G.U.N soldiers heading to the research lab. She then runs away until she bumps into someone. Young Eve looks up and gasps to see a G.U.N soldier holding a gun at her.

"It's okay, don't be afraid," The guard says.

The guard tries to reach her as the little hedgehog shivers in fear. She then screams in fear. Suddenly, Shadow arrives and punches the guard away by the head sending him to the wall. Young Eve looks to see Shadow, her older brother.

"Shadow," Young Eve says in tears.

She runs to Shadow and hugs him as she cries. Shadow hugs her back and rubs her back with one hand.

He says in a reassuring voice, "Don't worry Eve, you're in my arms now. You're safe with me."

Shadow then takes Eve as more G.U.N soldiers arrive at the scene.

Eve continues to look at what has happened. Suddenly, something in her mind everything Eve has dreamed come back to her in a blink of an eye. She sees Gerold Robotnik, The girls Maria along with Abe, her mother, Obsidian, her father Cloud- Ra, and her brother Shadow. Eve feels something in her changed. She… she remembers… she remembers everything.

"Shadow…" Eve quietly says.

Her eyes shed tears with a smile, "Shadow…"

Sadly, Eve ends up losing consciousness. Rouge, Cream, and the Chao gather around Eve as much as she can. The robot Shadow attacks slams to the wall. Shadow lands on the ground and turns to see Eve. What makes him stunned is to see how much Eve got hurt. Shadow runs to her to see the condition she has.

"It's okay, Eve has lost consciousness. I'm sure once she get some rest she'll be fine," Rouge says.

"Poor Eve," Cream sadly says.

Rouge says, "We should get out of here and get Eve some help."

Shadow looks at Eve and looks at the young rabbit and the Chao who are looking at her with concern. He figures, they must be friends of Eve. Shadow raises his hand with his eyes closed and use the power of the Chaos Emerald to teleport everyone out of the prison. Including Cream and the Chao.

The detonator in the ammunition room count backwards to zero and goes off. Soon, the entire prison explode in a powerful amount of explosion and flames. Flying in the X tornado, Sonic, Sonia, Tails, and Amy grow concern. They can't find Eve, Cream or the Chao anywhere. They fear they might be inside and caught in the explosion. They can only hope they come back safe and sound.


	45. Chapter 45

Shadow Saga Episode 6: Reunion of the Two Black and Red Hedgehogs

At the White House, the Freedom Fighters, the president and his assistants, Commander Tower, Alice, Ben, Ramond, Scarlet, Rachel and Topaz are watching the news to what has happened on Prison Island.

The news reports says, "After the explosion on Prison Island, an emergency response team searched for survivors. Fortunately, the team now reported that everyone made it off the island safely."

Everyone becomes relieved to hear Eve and Jazz, and Cream and Cheese aren't on the island.

"What a relief. I was worried for a minute there," Alice says.

"Me too. I'm glad to hear they are safe," Sonic says.

"But if Eve, Cream, and the Chaos aren't on the island, at Rachel's house, or here," Amy says.

She gasps to realize, "Shadow must have taken them to Eggman!"

"We have to find them," Sally says.

"Don't worry, I won't stop till I bring Eve and the others home," Sonic says.

Just then, they hear the report saying, "In related news, authorities are still searching for Sonic the Hedgehog who is…"

But then Commander Tower turns off the TV. Everyone knows that no one has learned the truth about Sonic innocence and who is really responsible for this whole mess.

"We gotta find Eve and the others," Sonic says.

"But the police are looking for you," Amy says.

"Besides, Commander Tower wanted all of us to hear this first," Sally says.

"I know, but what I know is that my sister, Cream, and the Chao have been taken by Shadow and Eggman to his secret base," Sonic says.

"Or maybe not so secret," Commander Tower says.

"What do you mean?" Topaz asks.

"I have a good idea where they're going," Commander Tower says.

Alice worriedly says, "Dear, you don't mean… Space Colony ARK."

"Space Colony ARK? What's that?" Sonic asks.

"It's a space station that has been kept secret for fifty years. Or should I say… Shadow and Eve's birth place. Where they were created?" Commander Tower says.

"Created?!" Everyone excluding, the Commander, Alice, and Ben answer.

Commander Tower says, "There's something you need to know about Eve. And I hate to say, it shocking."

Meanwhile, Knuckles is running through the desert in anger. He stops in his tracks to look around.

He stops and angrily says, "I'm gonna get even with that bat! She stole the Master Emerald from me!"

Knuckles remembers Rouge stealing it from Angel Island and has been trying to find her ever since.

Suddenly, he hears earth shaking and falls to the ground. In seconds, the shaking stops. Knuckles looks up to see a smoke traveling up.

Knuckles gets up and says, "Sounded like a rocket."

Knuckles hurries through the desert as fast as his feet can carry him. He stops to see a stone triangle pyramid in the middle of the desert. Under it, it seems to have pipes.

Knuckles comes to one conclusion, "Eggman's base."

Meanwhile, in an old room, Cream, Cheese, Jazz, and Eve are sleeping in the large bed inside. Eve has her right let, left, arm, her stomach, and her head wrapped up with bandages. Eve begins to groan as she moves her head. She soon begins to sit up and feels her head in a little pain.

"Man it feels like I got hit by one of Eggman's missiles," Eve says, and rubs her head.

Eve looks around to see she is in some kind of room.

"This room, I felt that I've been here before," Eve says.

Soon, Cream begins to walk up as well. The little bunny and the Chao yawn. Then Cream rubs her eyes. Cream looks and smiles to see Eve is away. The Chao are happy too.

"Hello Eve, how are you feeling?" Cream happily asks.

"I'm feeling like I got hit pretty hard. What happened? I rememberI was fighting that robot and got badly hurt? Then Shadow…" Eve says.

She then gasps, "Shadow. He saved me. And… where are we? Cream, what happened?"

"You lost consciousness and you've been out all night. Shadow took us to Eggman's secret base. Then we all went into a rocket and arrived in a place called Space Colony ARK," Cream says.

"Space Colony ARK" Eve says, quietly.

"Yes. This is Eggman's new uh, space station," Cream says.

"Chao," Cheese says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz says.

"Well we can't just stand here. Eggman is up to something and we need to stop him," Eve says.

She tries to get up, but she feels pain on her leg. Cream sits her back down.

"Eve, your still hurt. You fight in your condition," Cream says.

Eve says, "It's okay. I know what I'm doing. You and the Chao stay here and I'll see what's going on."

"Okay," Cream says.

Eve stands up, but feels a sharp pain in her leg. Eve focus and begins to walk to the door. The door slides open and she walks outside leaving Cream and the Chao behind.

"Poor Eve, I hope she doesn't push herself so much," Cream worriedly says.

"Chao," Cheese worriedly says.

Eve continues to walk down the hall, despite her injuries. Eve looks at the windows to see the stars, the moon, and the Planet Mobius.

Eve sighs, "I… I haven't been here in years. Not since the invasion."

She soon begins to shed tears as thoughts come to mind, "I should be happy that I remember everything, but it is still so painful. I lost one of my best friends, and I've been seperated from my parents, my friends, and my brother."

Eve wipes her tears and says, "Stay focus, you just need to find Shadow and ask him what's going on. I just hope he's okay."

"Eve?" A voice asks.

Eve quickly turns around to see Shadow, her brother.

"I see you're awake, Eve," Shadow says.

Eve smiles, "shadow, it really is you. I'm so glad."

Eve then falls down to the ground as she tries to walk.

Eve groans, "Like ow."

Shadow kneels to Eve, "Are you okay? You shouldn't be walking with your injuries."

"You're not the first one to tell me that," Eve mutters.

She then tries to sit up, but her arm still hurts a little.

Eve hugs Shadow, "I'm glad that you're okay. What happened to you? How did you meet Dr. Eggman? What's going on? You aren't hurt are you?"

Shadow looks at Eve to see her asking so much including his well being.

"I'm fine, but it's kind of a long story," Shadow says.

He then picks Eve up, "I'll take you back to the room."

"I can walk myself you know," Eve says.

"You're still injured," Shadow says.

"Oh, okay," Eve replies.

Shadow continues to carry Eve back to the room. He doesn't like seeing Eve with so many injuries from the robot.

"Maria. Eve," Shadow says in thought.

Shadow remembers what happened and how he and Eve becomes separated. Shadow has been holding young Eve as he holds Maria's hand. Gerald Robotnik is right behind them .They are being chased by the G.U.N soldiers.

"Stop them! We can't let them get away!" The soldier says.

They run as Shadow holds on to young Eve in his arm. The next moment, Shadow and Eve are placed in capsules beside them. Shadow keeps banging on them while Young Eve tries to push her way out.

"Maria!" Young Eve screams. Then tries to push the capsule.

Maria grabs the lever and says, "Shadow. Eve. I want you to promise me. Please."

"No wait!" Shadow calls out.

"Whatever happens, remember I'll always be your friend. We always talked about going to visit the planet one day, but it looks like you both have to go on without me," Maria says, struggling to hold the lever.

Little Eve begins to shed tears while Shadow grits his teeth in anger.

Maria says, "Syranara Shadow and Eve the Hedgehogs."

She pulls the switch and falls to the ground. Shadow and Eve's capsules have been launched out of the ARK a long time ago. Shadow looks out the capsule and stunned to see Eve is drifting away from his.

Shadow bangs on it, as he shouts, "Eve! Eve no!"

Suddenly a bright light shines at Eve's capsule as Shadow shouts, "Eve!"

At the present,Shadow is still holding Eve in his arms. He can see she is grown up now.

Shadow says bitterly in thought, "They'll pay for what they did. Everyone of them."

Shadow looks down at Eve hos has her arms wrapped around him. Even though Maria is gone, Eve seems to be the only thing Shadow has left. Shadow then notices the headband on Eve's head.

"That's Maria's headband. She still has it," Shadow says in thought.

In a control room of the ARK, Bocoe and Decoe are placing the Chaos Emeralds on some kind of holes on a machine.

"The emeralds are set," Decoe says.

"All six are in place and ready to fire," Bocoe says.

At the same time, Eggman is rewriting the control while Snively looks over the Data of the ARK and weapon.

Struggling, Eggman says, "Where's the blasted plug?"

Eggman and Snively type in the control system of this weapon.

Rouge walks up to it, "This junk heaps is the ultimate weapon. Maybe it makes everybody laugh so hard, they surrender."

"The Eclipse Cannon draws its energy from the Chaos Emeralds and generates enough firepower to destroy an entire planet, "Eggman says.

"Is that true? It can really destroy a planet?" Decoe asks.

"You know he always exaggerates," Bocoe says.

Eggman sternly says, "I can hear you!"

"Nevermind," Decoe panics.

Rouge slowly swift her finger on the pad and takes it off to see dust. Then blows it off her finger.

"This antique works?" Rouge asks.

"We can only hope it does. It hadn't been used for fifty years," Snively says.

"Just wait and see. I'm going to be the ultimate Big Shot," Eggman says.

Back at the Whitehouse, the Freedom Fighters and everyone else are stunned to hear what Commander Tower says.

Sonic asks, "What do you mean Eve is created?! And what does this have to do with Shadow and Eggman's plan?!"

Ben says, "Eve was actually Project Eveline-Ra who is supposed to be the second Ultimate life form. Her older brother, Shadow, who is Project Shadow was the very first ultimate creature," Ben says.

"Professor Gerald Robotnik along with Eve and Shadow's father Cloud-Ra, an echidna scientist created them in the lab along with his and his wife's Obsidian's DNA," Alice says.

"No way!" Tails says in shock.

"So Eve was created by science?" Bunnie asks.

"Yes. they were created to have incredible, speed, intelligence, agility, strength, and the power of Chaos Control," Commander Tower says.

"But what's your connection to them?" Scarlet asks.

Commander Tower sigh, "My parents along with Alice's parents were scientists on the projects. Ben's parents were there for a project that allow humans to live in space. We've been friends for a very long time. There was one more, Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik's granddaughter."

"Gerold Robotnik allowed us to interact with Shadow and Eve, they were our friends and love them very much. However, Shadow and Maria were the closest. For Eve, is Abe," Ben says.

"So what's why you want me to keep an eye on Eve. You knew who Eve was all along," Ramond says.

"Yes. When you and Rachel report me and having interactions with Eve and her memories. I knew it was Eve and that she's alive, but struggle to remember her past. Especially what happened to all of us," Commander Tower says.

"But you said that Eve is Project Eveline-Ra, why do you call her Eve?" Amy asks.

"Actually, Eve was actually a nickname Maria gave her back on the ARK. Eveline-Ra, well that's her given name," Alice says.

"So we've been calling Eve by her nickname? We gave her that name because of her necklace," Manic asks.

"Pretty much. Her mother gave her that necklace, and since then all of us, including Shadow called her Eve," Alice says.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about Eve and Shadow?" Sonia asks.

"I know that Shadow and Eve love each other very much. In fact, those two are almost inseparable," Alice says.

"Yeah. Of course, Maria, Abe, Shadow and Eve were even more inseparable. They all act like they were in the same family," Ben says.

"So Shadow was actually nice living on the ARK?" Sonic asks.

"Not one hundred percent, but he definitely has a soft spot when it comes to Maria and Eve," Alice says.

Commander Tower says, "I think Shadow never meant to get Eve in trouble when he took the emeralds. If he knew about what happened, I'll bet he'll never done it to begin with. However, I think Dr. Eggman talked him into doing it."

"But what made him want to work with Eggman? Eggman wants to take over the world and well, Eve and Shadow doesn't seem like the type to join him, the way you said it?" Sonic asks.

Commander Tower, Alice, and Ben look at each other in concern.

Ramond asks, "Commander, is there something wrong?"

"I think I know. If he still living in his awful nightmare," Commander Tower says.

"What is it?" Rotor asks.

Alice asks, "You all remember that Eve dreamed about Maria being shot and she and Shadow were separated from their capsules? What happened in Eve's dreams are actually her memories. Everything Eve ever told you really happened."

"You mean that?" Sally asks in shock.

"Yes. G.U.N invaded the ARK one day and shutdown it down," Ben says.

Everyone gasps in shock.

The president asks, "Is this true?"

"Yes. The leaders of the project grew concerned and impatient that Professor Robotnik was taking so long on them. They decided to invade the ARK attempt to take Shadow and Eve by force," Commander Tower says.

Topaz asks, "Something else happened, didn't it?"

"Yes. They captured all the scientist including Abe and Alice's parents. Me along with my parents, Abe, and Alice, were evacuated with the other civilians. Shadow, and Eve remained behind with the professor, maria, and their parents. Sadly, the professor, Cloud-Ra, and Obsidian were caught by the forces," Commander Tower says.

"We never knew what happened to them. From what I heard. Both my and Alice's parents died on the Ark, and Maria died as well. From what you said, Maira was shot by a G.U.N agent," Ben says.

"No way," Sonic says.

"That's messed up," Manic says.

"When I became Commander, I tried to find out the truth, but had trouble accessing the files. I did discovered one thing, Shadow was kept in Prison Island all long, while a prototype remained inside the ARK. I told Ben and Alice and, and we decided to let Shadow remain there when Eve returns," Commander Tower says.

"What makes you think she would?" Ramond asks.

"Maria told us that they're actually immortal, meaning they both will live forever. When they reach the proper age, they'll stop aging entirely," Alice says.

"How did he manage to do that?" Sonic asks.

"That we do not know," Ben says.

Alice says, "Another reason how we know was because we received letters from Cloud-Ra and Obsidian. They discovered Eve's existence before we did. We started receiving them sometime after my husband told us about Eve's whereabouts and condition."

"But why? Why would you keep this all from Eve? She was your friend and you kept your identities a secret from her," Amy asks, not sounding pleased.

Sally realizes, "You did it to protect Eve, didn't you. You were worried that if you say something before her memories return, she will suffer another nervous breakdown."

"I see. With our her memories are, they're worried that Eve would have more damage than she already had, and made her forget again. Probably made her forget more," Bunnie says.

"Yes. We didn't want to give her any more damages to her memories," Ben says.

"And after what happened after being trapped in suspended animation and with the memories of what happened to Maria and Eve, Shadow must have been deeply angry with human kind," Commander Tower says.

"Woah! That's heavy," Sonic says.

Amy asks, "Do you think, Shadow is planning on avenging Maria and Eve with his own hands?"

"We might. Shadow loved Eve and Maria more than anything. When the shock of losing Maria and Eve wore off, it was replaced with pure anger. He knew that G.U.N were responsible for them being lost to him forever," Ben says.

"Gosh, so Shadow is as much as a victim as Eve was. He was probably heartbroken when Maria died and Eve disappeared," Amy says.

"Yes. What happened to Eve and Maria changed us forever, especially Shadow and Professor Gerold," Commander Tower says.

"We're glad to hear that Shadow, Eve, Obsidian, and Cloud-Ra are still alive. We all agreed to wait until Eve's memories fully returned so we can release Shadow from Prison Island," Alice says.

"But Dr. Eggman has got to him first," Antoine says.

"Exactly, and you remember what happened after all of that," Commander Tower says.

"Yeah. Eve and I were being chased by the police and G.U.N soldiers and Shadow got his hand on a Chaos Emerald," Sonic says.

"More like four or five of them," Topaz says.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks.

"The president assigned Rouge and Topaz to figure more about Project Shadow and find out what Eggman plans to do with them. Topaz notified me that they found a Chaos emerald and used it to bargained Eggman into let Rogue join up," Stephanie says.

"So that's why Rouge was there," Tails says.

"Yes. there were two Chaos Emeralds in the prison as well," Jermone says.

"And he probably got the fifth one from Eve because she had one with her," Sally says.

"But that leaves to one question, what does Dr. Eggman want with the Chaos Emeralds this time?" Sonic asks.

In the room on the ARK, Eve, Cream, and the Chao are sitting on the bed with Shadow. They see another window to see the stars and the planet.

Cream says, "Mobius looks so pretty from here."

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

"It is," Eve says.

"So you and Shadow really used to live here?" CReam asks.

"Surprisingly enough, yes. We did. But that was fifty years ago, from what I remember. I lived on Mobius for over thirteen years," Eve says.

"I think I can answer it," Shadow says.

Eve turns to Shadow with a confused look.

"When you and I were being drifted to Mobius, you were drifting away from the planet. Suddenly, a bright light shines on your capsule and you disappeared. I was stunned at first, but I have come to realize that you must have used Chaos Control," Shadow says.

"Chaos Control?" Eve asks.

"I'm afraid so. I wouldn't be surprised yours became incredibly powerful because of your fear and sadness so it's possible that your Chaos Energy became so powerful that you probably traveled through time," Shadow says.

"Traveled through time?" Eve asks looking stunned.

"So Eve traveled years into the future?" Cream asks.

"Chao," Both the the Chao reply.

"Yes. I don't blame you from not remember. What happened must have been devastating for you," Shadow says.

Eve saddens, "I know what you mean. I'm devastated that I even forgot all of it, grandfather, our parents, our friends, everyone."

"Chao," Jazz sadly says, rubbing her cheek.

"It's okay Eve, I'm sure things will get better," Cream says.

Eve sighs, "I hope so."

Shadow simply stares at him. Unknown to Eve, Shadow is still bitter about what has happened and wants to make mankind pay for what they have done to him and his family, especially to Eve and Maria.

Back at the Whitehouse, everyone is trying to think of a plan. Now that the truth about Shadow and Eve have been revealed, there are still a few questions.

"Do you think Eggman could have taken Eve and the others to the ARK?" Amy asks.

"It's mostly likely," Commander Tower says.

"Now the question is how to get up there to save them and stop Eggman's plan," Sonic says.

"I hate to think about what Eggman is planning to do," Rachel says.

"What the worse it can happen?" Ramond asks.

Stephanie gets off the phone, "Mr. President, Dr. Eggman is broadcasting live from all over Mobius."

"What?" The president asks in shock.

Jermone presses a button and a TV screen turns on to reveal Dr. Eggman laughing evilly.

Eggman says on the TV, "this is an Eggman update. I'm here to bring you an explosive surprise."

Sonic asks, "What's he up to now?"

"I don't think this is going to be anything good," Nicole says.

"Look in the sky," Eggman says.

"Ze sky?" Antoine asks.

Eggman continues, "I'm coming to you planet bound bumpkins live from outer space."

Eggman laughs as Bocoe and Decoe hold a camera and broadcasting the program to everyone. Snively is at the control pad. Eggman also has Shadow, Eve, Cream, Rouge and the two Chao in the control room as well.

Eve groans, "Eggman just love to show off does he?"

"I think he just love being on TV," Cream says.

"Chao," Cheese happily says.

Jazz shakes her head, "Chao."

"Let me show you the true power of the Eggman Empire," Eggman says.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Not again."

"Um Mr. Shadow, what Eggman is going to do?" Cream asks.

"You'll see," shadow says.

"Um, why do I get a feeling this is going to be bad? I mean, really bad," Eve mutters.

Eggman laughs, "Let's have a blast."

Eggman presses the button, and the bottom of the ARk begins to glow into cracks and burst open to reveal some kind of device with a long pole at the end. It seems to be some kind of cannon. Back on Mobius, everyone on the planet is stunned to see what is happening. The pole cone opens to reveal some kind of device at the end. Eggman snickers to see the device.

Suddenly, the device at the end of the ARK begins to admit electricity and travels to the pointed end… and fires… directly at the moon. Everyone sees the energy traveling to the moon. In a short amount of seconds, half of the moon has been destroyed. That cause a panic to the entire planet.

"The moon was so pretty why did Dr. Eggman wreck it?" Cream asks in shock.

Back in the Whitehouse, everyone is just in shock.

"It takes a huge amount of energy to do that much damage," Amy says.

"Chaos Emeralds. If Eggman's got enough of them, he can use their power to a super weapon," Tails says.

Back on the Ark, rouge, Eve, Cream and the Chao are in deep shock.

"With the power of the Chaos Emeralds in that weapon, Eggman can use it to destroy any planet he wants," Eve says.

"Eggman wasn't lying about the Eclipse Cannon, it is the ultimate weapon," Rouge says.

"And ultimately dangerous," Eve adds.

Eggman laughs at the camera and says, "That came from my Eclipse Cannon. And if you don't surrender to the Eggman Empire within 24 hours, I'll blow your planet away."

"We gotta find a way to stop him," Sonic says.

"We need to get up into space and stop all this before it's too late," Sally says.


	46. Chapter 46

Shadow Saga Episode 7: Shadow and Eve's World

Reaching back to Rachel's home, Sonic, the Freedom Fighters, Rachel, Ramond, and Scarlet are trying to think of a way to get to Eve and the others, find Shadow, and stop Dr. Eggman from using the weapon on Space Colony ARK.

"I can't believe that Eve was actually created to be a powerful creature. It's no wonder Eve is so strong and powerful," Amy says.

"Yes. I just feel bad for my grandfather and grandmother, they know that Eve was alright, but knew she was mentaly damaged from the incident," Rachel sadly says.

Ramond reassures, "Don't worry, we'll find Eve and Shadow and stop Dr. Eggman."

"I'm more worried about what Commander Tower said. If what he said is true, then Shadow might not want to let Eve go that easily," Sonic says.

"Why do you think that? Shadow loves Eve and he loves her. And I'm sure this Maria loves both of them," Amy says.

Sally sighs, "I think it's because of what happened fifty years ago. Even in suspended animation, Shadow must have been devastated for losing Maria and Eve. Now that he knows Eve is alright, he might not want Eve to be out of his sight and might not want her to be with us anymore."

"I doubt that will happen. He obviously loves Eve practically as much as we do," Manic says.

Sonic gets up, "We better start searching for Eggman's base on Mobius, and maybe there's something we can do to get us on to Space Colony ARK."

"But Sonic, the police officers are still looking for you," Amy says.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll let you know if I find anything," Sonic says. Then runs off to find Eggman's base.

"I hope Sonic doesn't let himself get caught again," Amy worriedly says.

"There's no reason anymore. Prison Island blew up thanks to Eggman," Rotor says.

"For now, we need to find a way to get to Space Colony ARK to find Eve, Jazz, Cream, and Cheese," Sally says.

"But how? Shadow took them to the ARK," Bunnie asks.

"Eggman has to get there from his secret base, but we don't even know where it is," Tails says.

"If we're going to find our friends then we have to find that secret base," Amy says.

"But what about Interviewing Mr. Smitchz. He knows something about what happened fifty years ago," Antoine says.

"True, but it might be a difficult subject for him. According to the information, his life appears to fall apart after getting mixed up with Project Shadow and Project Eveline-Ea. If we push too hard then he might not tell us anything," Scarlet says.

"We could at least try," Bunnie says.

Ramond says, "I'll go with Scarlet to find Mr. Smitchze to see what the story is."

"I'll go with you two, my mother taught me some medical and psychology techniques. Maybe it will help," Sonia says.

Manic says, "And you're going to need some more backup."

"Then the rest of us will try to find Eggman's base and rescue Eve," Sally says.

"Right," The group reply.

Meanwhile on Space Colony ARK, Shadow, Eve and Jazz who is on her head are watching Mobius from the window. At the same time, Rouge, Cream, and Cheese are standing close to the front of the door way.

Shadow says to himself, "Today it's finally going to come to an end."

"What do you mean?" Eve asks turning her head to Shadow.

Shadow doesn't say anything except turn his head to Eve. Then they both face the window. The pair of hedgehogs continue to watch as the Sun begins to become visible to their view.

Eve asks, "Shadow, why did you bring us here?"

Shadow doesn't say a single word to Eve, and stares out the window. Shadow, then remembers when Eve is still a little hedgehog, and Maria is with them at the time.

Flashback:

50 years ago, Shadow is staring at the very window. Little Eve runs to Shadow with glee and hugs him. Maria walks to them from behind.

Maria asks, "Are you going to stare out the window all day Shadow?"

Maria until she is at Shadow's side. Shadow turns to see Maria and looks down to see Eve.

He faces the window, and says, "I've seen photographs from down on the surface, but I wonder what it's like to be there. What is it like to see the sky above your head? I'd like to visit there and find out."

"Me too," Maria says.

"Me three. I want to see the ocean and the sky, and flowers," Little Eve happily says.

Maria giggles, "I'm sure we'll go there someday."

"Really. I like to go down to the planet and see all the great things from the books," Little Eve happily says.

Then turns to Shadow, "What do you think, big brother?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I can find some answers down there. Professor Robotnik said that we're here to do something important, but he never told me what that means. But something tells me that it's connected with that planet," Shadow says.

Shadow, Eve, and Maria continue to look at the planet

Flashback Ends:

Shadow continues to stare at the window with a stern look on his face, that kind of makes Shadow concern.

Eve says in thought, "I know Shadow was usually the serious type, but hardly smile except when I talk to him. I do hope he's alright.

"Mr. Shadow, are you okay?" Cream's voice asks.

Shadow turns his head to see Cream holding Cheese.

Before Shadow can answer, Rouge walks over and asks, "Don't you ever smile?"

The others walk over to see Rouge walking to them

"Hi Eve. Jazz. Cream and Cheese," Rouge says.

"Hello Ms. Rouge," Cream happily says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

"Hey Rouge," Eve says.

"Chao," Jazz replies.

Rouge turns to Shadow, "Aren't you glad to see me Shadow?"

Shadow simply turns his head to Eve and grabs her wrist, "Come with me."

"Um okay?" Eve says, confused.

Shadow then takes Eve away from the group and walks to the door. Jazz flies off of Eve as Eve is taken away.

Eve turns to Cream, "Can you watch Jazz for me Cream?"

"Yes ma'am," Cram happily says.

Rouge says with a grin, "I love it when you give me the silent treatment. You two just go and enjoy your little sibling quality time."

Shadow takes Eve to a door that opens automatically and walk through it. Then closes behind them as they leave.

Rouge turns to Cream and the Chao, "What's with Mr. Sunshine?"

Cream and the Chao look at each other with confused looks on their faces.

In the hall, Shadow and Eve are walking down the hall together.

"So Shadow, where are we going?" Eve asks.

"I want to show you something. I wouldn't blame you for not remembering, but I thought it would be nice for you to see it again," Shadow says.

Shadow stops in front of a room and it opens at front. Then walks inside. Eve follows after him. Shadow turns on the light to see a small room. There's a bed that has a black blanket red stars, a small furniture next to it with a lamp, and a picture. The photo has Shadow, Eve when she's little, Obsidian, Cloud-Ra, Gerald Robotnik and Maria. There is also a small bookcase with a few books, and a closet. Eve looks around with amazement and remembers what this place is.

"This… this was my old room," Eve says, amazed.

"Yes. I know it's been a long time, but I thought it would be nice for you to see it," Shadow says.

Eve walks to her old bed and sits on it. Then picks up the photo.

She turns to Shadow with a soft smile, "It's perfect. Thanks Shadow."

"You're welcome," Shadow says, and sits on the bed next to Eve.

Shadow also looks at the photo Eve is holding. Then looks at Eve who is holding a smile on her face. To Shadow, Eve's smile reminds him of Maria's and Eve's younger self. He really misses Maria, but glad that Eve is safe.

Shadow asks, "So Eve, what is it like?"

"Huh?" Eve asks, turning her head to him.

"What's it like on Mobius? What happened to you after using Chaos Control? Also, why were you old Prison Island with the young rabbit to begin with?" Shadow asks.

Eve smiles, "It's kind of a long story. But first, I'll ask you this. The reason why I was on the island because well, you kind of got the brother I was raised with arrested."

"You mean that blue hedgehog, Sonic?" Shadow asks.

"Yes. I suspect you didn't mean to, but G.U.N saw you on camera and they thought it was either me or Sonic. However, strange guys in suits knew I was created by Grandfather Gerald and were trying to capture me," Eve says.

Shadow grits his teeth turning his head away in thought, "Those idiotic humans!"

"At least you and Rouge found me before they figure out I was here and away from them," Eve says.

"That's good to hear, but what why you say Sonic was your brother?" Shadow replies.

"Well, like I said it's a long story. Believe me, my time of Mobius is quite a long story," Eve says.

Shadow then shows a soft smile, "Eve, I think I would love to hear it."

"Okay then," Eve answers with a nod.

Then explains, "Well, I guess after Chaos Controlling myself to a different time period as your theorized, I ended up crashing into Knothole Forest. At the time was Sonic's fifth birthday, and he decided to investigate after hearing the capsule crash.

Eve continues to explain to Shadow about her life on Mobius.

Meanwhile, Tails is making a few modifications to the X Tornado with Rachel, Rotor Bunnie, and Antoine's help.

Rachel finishes with one of the parts, "Almost done. I hope these modifications work so we can save Eve and the others."

"But one Chaos Emerald isn't going to give us enough power to get us into space. He had struggles the last time we tried," Bunnie says.

"Oui, but Sonic, Eve, and Rotor successfully made it to space and stopped Dr. Robotnik no," Antoine says.

"That's true," Bunnie says.

"Really, that's interesting. Sadly, we only had one Chaos Emerald," Rachel says.

"Well now we got three," Tails says.

Tails then brings out the Real Yellow Chaos Emeralds along with a blue Chaos Emerald and a Red Chaos Emerald. However, the two aren't as bright at the real one.

"You made copies?" Rachel asks.

"They're not exact copies. They produce almost the same power as a Real Chaos Emerald, but they don't have too much power. Plus, they can be used for a certain amount of time," Tails says.

"We've been working on it for a few days, and we've been planning for this for sometime," Rotor says.

"Great job sugar, let's give it a try," Bunnie says.

While Rachel, Tails, Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine are fixing up the X Tornado. Sonia, Manic, Ramond, and Scarlet arrive at a rundown building called the Bucket Hotel.

"This place looks like it can use a major makeover," Sonia says.

"I have to agree. But as a reporter, sometimes you will have to get dirty for good stories."

"Especially since this is an important one for Eve's," Manic says.

"Remember, let's try to be calm when we bring up the subject. If we push too much, he might not cooperate," Scarlet says.

Ramond and the two hedgehogs nod their heads. They both open the door and head inside. Unknown to them, the strange suited guys are holding weapons and watching them go in. Inside the building, there aren't too many furniture here. They see a homeless man wearing worn out clothes sitting on the couch.

Scarlet asks, "I beg your pardon sir, does Mr. Schmitz?"

"You must mean the old guy. He sleeps in that room," The man answers, pointing to the room.

"Thank you," Scarlet says.

The four walk into the room to see that the man they are looking for isn't there.

Ramond feels the bed, and says, "It's still warm. He just left."

"Let's wait for him," Sonia says.

"Sounds good to me," Manic replies.

Back on the ARK, Eve continues to tell Shadow about her adventures on Mobius as a Freedom Fighters.

"And that's how Sonic and I defeated Chaos and manage to change him back to normal. Turns out, Chaos is actually a sweetheart when he's calm," Eve says.

"Interesting. So you never knew who this person that supposedly watches out?" Shadow asks.

"No. Tikal didn't tell us much about it. She disappeared and went back in the Master Emerald," Eve says.

"You can ask her right now," Shadow says.

"Yeah. I remember you telling me that Rouge took the Master Emerald here," Eve says.

Then mutters, "She sure is going to be in trouble when Knuckles gets a hold of her."

"It's not like he can reach us from here," Shadow says.

"Don't underestimate him, including Sonic. I'm sure they're trying to find their way here at this moment," Eve says.

"You surely have confidence in him," Shadow says.

"Yes. Sonic and I have been together for a long time. I still love you Shadow, but I also love Sonic. I know that he's worried about me, Cream and Cheese, and Jazz too," Eve says.

Just then, the door opens and Jazz comes flying in.

Eve smiles, "Hey Jazz, how are you doing?"

"Chao Chao," Jazz happily says.

Juzz flies over and lands on Shadow's head.

Eve giggles, "You know what I've just noticed. You two are very much alike. You and Jazz the Chao."

"Chao," Jazz says.

Shadow's cheeks blush a little and he turns his head, "It-it's all in your head."

"Chao Chao," Jazz says.

Rouge, Cream and Cheese enter the room to see Jazz is smiling on Shadow's head.

"It looks like Jazz is really taking a liking to you Mr. Shadow," Cream happily says.

"You've got that right, and the resemblance is rather striking," Rouge says.

Then says, "Well, I must be off."

"Where are you going?" Eve asks.

Around the ARK, can't go anywhere else can I," Rouge answers.

Rouge then leaves the room and leaving the group behind.

Eve sighs and turns to Shadow, "I haven't told you much about Rouge, but she's a very drafty bat. So, um, I keep an eye on her if I were you. She's what you call a bat of many talents."

"I'll keep that in mind," Shadow says.

"She may be crafty, but she's actually very nice," Eve says.

"If you say so," Shadow says.

Eve giggles with a smile. Cream smiles to see Eve happy.

Meanwhile, Sonia, Manic, Ramond, and Scarlet leave the building. Unknown to them, the men in black suits are still around.

"Maybe he spotted us coming and it scared him off?" Scarlet suggests.

"Possible," Sonia says.

Manic stops and turns to the side.

"What is it Manic?" Sonia asks.

"I could have sworn someone was spying on is. Must have been nothing," Manic says.

Suddenly, they hear Bokkun's voice, "Sonic ran over here."

The group look to see police officers are running to find Sonic.

Bokkun shows the way by pointing to the alley, "He ran this way."

And the police follow Bokkun's direction. Bokkun then begins to laugh.

Sonia angrily says, "Why that little tattle tale."

"Not cool," Manic says with his arms crossed.

At the same time, Sonic is running from the police, but he is too quick for them to catch. Sonic stops and looks around to see the police isn't follow him anymore.

"Guess I lost them," Sonic says.

Suddenly, Sonic hears some strange crashing sound.

"What's that?" Sonic asks.

In a different part of the alley, Knuckles is fighting off many of the G.U.N robots. With his spikey knuckles, Knuckles is able to crush them and smash them in half. Before Knuckles can attack another, Sonic kicks it first.

Knuckles turns to sonic, "Where have you been?"

"Hey, how's it going Knuckles?" Sonic asks.

"Not bad. Except that I'm in the middle of a battle right now," Knuckles angrily says.

Knuckles charges past Sonic and hits the G.U.N robot behind them.

"Sheesh. Knuckles has a hot temper," Sonic says.

More G.U.N robots come after them, so Sonic and Knuckles punch, kick, and destroy many of the G.U.N robots. Just then, Sally then throws small balls from the top of the building. When they hit the ground, smoke come out of balls. The G.U.N robots look around and become confused. Knuckles and Sonic look to see the smoke.

Amy comes out manhole, and says, "Guys, Sally is distracting them. Quick, follow me."

Seeing Amy, Sonic and Knuckles hurry into the sewers. Sally quickly leave the scene before they can be seen.

In the White House, the President and his assistants are having a video message from Dr. Eggman.

The President says, "Tell me what your demands are and perhaps we can work out an agreement.

Eggman chuckles, "Mr. President that's very reasonable of you. I only have one demand to make if you want to escape my wrath. And if you fail to comply, I have one penalty. Either you agree to become part of my Eggman Empire or else."

"Or else what?" The president asks.

"The entire planet will be blown to bits," Eggman says.

The president remain silent with a stern look.

"Well, what's your answer?" Eggman asks.

The president sighs, "I can't give you an answer, not yet."

"You're just stalling, trying to give your military enough time to organize a counter attack against me. It is useless to resist. I expect your answer within twelve hours," Eggman says. Then the TV goes off.

The president, Stephanie, and Jermone stare at the TV with dismay. There's not going to be enough time for them to stop Eggman. They can only hope Sonic and the others can get to the ARK in time.

Meanwhile, Sally is driving a car while going through the desert with Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rachel, Topaz and Nicole in her computer pad.

"So what's what going on?" Knuckles asks.

"Yes. Eve's long lost brother, Shadow took her, Jazz, Cream and Cheese up on Space Colony ARK that was Eve's birth place, well created place anyway," Sonic says.

"I can't believe Eve is actually an experiment with hedgehog, echidna, and human DNA. I sensed she had Echidna DNA somehow, but never expected this," Knuckles replies.

"And you're saying Rouge has the Master Emerald?" Amy asks.

"Yeah. I'll teach her a lesson: Knuckles says.

"Remember, Topaz is on a mission to find out anything about Eggman's plan and about the two projects," Topaz says.

Sally says,"I see Eggman's base."

Everyone looks ahead to see the pyramid base. Once they reach the base, the jump off of the car and head on the escalator to the door.

"This could be dangerous so everyone stay close," Sonic says.

"We will," Amy says.

Topaz brings out her communicator and reports, "We're entering the base. I'll report back to see what he find."

The group walks to the door. Amy tries to smash it with her hammer and it doesn't work.

"Can't get in," Amy says, tired.

"Godo try Ames, but it's going to be touch to get in," Sonic says.

Topaz looks at the solr, "There's a keyhole here, which means there must be a kind of key around here."

Sally turns to Knuckles, "Can you find it?"

"Why are you asking me?" Knuckles asks.

"Well you're a treasure hunter, can't you find it?" Sonic says.

"A key isn't a treasure," Knuckles says.

"But it's a way to lead to treasure, you must be able to find it. It's our only chance to get to Eve and the others," Sally says.

"Fine," Knuckles says.

Then walks off to go find it.

He mutters, "This is one of the reasons why I work alone."

He then stops to see Bokkun standing beside a pillar.

"I hope you know you're trespassing Knuckles," Bokkun says.

Knuckles grits his teeth in anger.

But is able to slightly calm down, "I don't have time to play any games with you, Bokkun. Scram!"

"If you don't leave on your own, then I'll have to make you leave, Bokkun says.

"Oh yeah!" Knuckles says, raising his fist in anger.

But stops himself in thought, "No I have to go find that key."

Then walks past Bokkun.

Bokkun sternly says, "I warned ya."

Bokkun laughs opening his bag and brings out a remote.

Then says, "Go clobber him, Egg Golem." And presses the button on the remote.

As the others wait, they begin to hear a loud sound.

"Did Knuckles find the key?" Nicole asks.

"Fraid not," Sonic answers.

They see Knuckles being chased by a giant Golem.

"And we got trouble," Rachel says.

"About fifteen tons of it," Sonic asks.

Bokkun who is sitting on the Golem says, "Let's give this a try."

The golem tires to punch Knuckles, but he dodges and the door is hit open instead.

"That's one way to open a door," Topaz says.

Amy then has an idea, "Hey Sonic, want to play croquet with the Golem."

"You know it. You want to play too Knux," Sonic asks.

"Uh sure," Knuckles answers.

"Good. First, spin dash yourself into a ball," Sonic says.

Knuckles becomes confused about it. Sonic spin dashes into a ball at top speed and Knuckles does the same. With hard hits with her hammer, Amy hits Sonic and Knuckles like croquet balls and they fly right through the Golem. Knocking them down to the ground. Bokkum screams as the Golem falls down to the ground.

Amy giggles, "Bye Bokkun."

Sonic and Knuckles land on the ground.

"Nice job Amy," Topaz says.

"Thanks," Amy says.

Outside the base, Tails is flying in the X Tornado with Bunnie and Antoine.

"There's Eggman's base," Tails says.

Then the compartment opens.

"I'll land inside," Tails says.

Tails flies the X tornado into the base and lands it. Then he along with Bunnie and Antoine come out of it.

Tails walks to the others, "I did it Sonic. I adapted the X Tornado so we can use it to battle into space."

"Did you find anything on your end?" Bunnie asks.

"Well, we just found a rocket for us to ride in for space," Amy says.

Tails, Antoine, and Bunnie look to see the giant rocket.

"That's perfect, and it's big enough for the X Tornado to get inside," Tails says.

Topaz says, "I'll stay on the planet and get back to G.U.N headquarters to let them know what he found."

"Thanks Topaz," Rahcel says.

Then Topaz gives Rachel a communicator, "Take this in case you need to contact me and ran into Rouge."

"Right," Rachel says.

Sonic shouts, "Alright, let's get going!"

After getting everyone in the rocket. They fasten their seat belts, and are operating the rocket. Then the rocket counts backwards until it reaches Zero. Then the rocket begins to fly out of Eggman's base and is making its way into space.

Sonic says to himself in thought, "Hang on Eve. Hang on."

The rocket continues to fly up into the sky and making its way into space. They hope that they can save Eve, Cream, and the Chao and put a stop to Eggman's plans


	47. Chapter 47

Shadow Saga Episode 8: Freedom Fighters in Orbit

At the outskirts of town, Ramond is driving the car with Scarlet, Sonia, and Manic to head to a large white color house with a red roof on it. The car pulled over at the building and they see a lot of elderly people and nurses. Scarlet and Sonia walk close to the porach to see an employee they can ask.

Scarlet asks, "Excuse me, I'm Scarlet Garcia from SSTV News."

"We like to know if Mr. Smitchz is here?" Sonia asks.

"Yes. He's in his room," The employee says.

Luckily they are able to find the elderly man right. However, the man is not feeling so cooperative at the moment.

"Reporter? I have nothing to say to you. I just want to be left alone," Mr. Smitchz says.

"We don't want to trouble you sir. We'd simply like to ask you a couple of questions," Scarlet says.

Sonia asks, "We understand that it might be a difficult subject to talk about, but can you tell us what happened on Space Colony ARK fifty years ago?"

Mr. Smitchz doesn't say anything for a second, but soon answers, "Nothing happened."

"We know that's not true," Manic mutters.

"Manic please," Sonia whispers.

Scarlet says to the man, "I understand your reluctance to talk about it sir, but you were there when it occurred and we need to find out all that we can. Please sir. We need to know."

However, Mr. Smichtz says, "You don't have any idea what you're getting involved in young lady. Just leave it alone before you stir up trouble."

In the rocket in space, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters along with Rachel and Knuckles are flying it to the ARK. They continue to fly past the rock.

In the ARK's computer room that also serves as a control room and the location of the Chaos Emeralds, Rouge is on the chair right now.

Rouge says, "Looks like your boys really goofed, didn't they?"

On the screen, Eggman angrily says, "None of your business!"

"Fine. Let's launch the counter attack. How about giving me the password for the Colony?" Rouge asks.

"M-A-R-I-A. Maria. That's the magic word. Meanwhile, I'll be standing by a crazy gadget," Eggman ssys, and the screen turns off.

"Fooling that old fool oughta be a snap. Alright, let's start hacking," Rouge says, sounding confident.

Rouge and get son the keyboard and begins to type, "Maria. M-A-R-I-A. Funny, Eve told me that her old friend was named Maria. Let's see what pops up here. Come on, come on."

Rouge access the password and the database baseis open, and data begin to appear. Including files on Project Shadow and Eveline-Ra.

"Project Shadow and Project Eveline-Ra Top-Secret. Sounds exciting. Ultimate Creature development projects. Sure sounds juicy to me," rouge says.

She reads the data and finds some that are shocking, "Shadow. Sealed off. Eveline-Ra. Never found. But how? Why? If that's true, then who's he?"

In a different part of the ARK, Shadow, Eve and Jazz are looking at Mobius through the window. Cream and Cheese are with them too. They have been looking at it for some time, and still Eve has some questions.

Eve asks, "Shadow, I've been meaning to ask. Why are you working with Eggman?"

"Dr. Eggman released me from suspended animation on Prison Island. And now when we broke back in, he ended up lure you back on the island where we found each other. Plus well, he said that he's the professor's grandson," Shadow says.

"Wait, Dr. Eggman and Gerald are related?" Eve ask.

"Yes," Shadow says.

"I don't know which is weird that the fact Eggman got you out of the island or that he's related to the man who created us," Eve says, sounding skeptic.

"Life is full of surprises, some you might not know or remember," Shadow says.

"Like?" Eve asks.

"From what the professor told me, you and I were not only given our mother and father's DNA, we were given his as well. Of course, we were given a small bit of Maria's DNA as well. Of course, when I asked the professor how we received Chaos Control, he became very uneasy about it." Shadow says.

"Uneasy?" Eve asks.

"Yes. I'm thinking it might have been a difficult topic to talk about," Shadow says.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out, right Eve," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

Eve smile, "Of course we will."

Shadow asks, "Eve,is our parents. Really on the planet right now."

"They are, and they're very worried about us. I received a few letters that they have also been searching for you, and are waiting until I get my memories back. I'm sure once we stop Eggman's crazy plan, we can go look for them together," Eve says, showing a smile.

Shadow looks out the window and acts in his thought, "What's wrong with me? Why do I feel unsure about this? Eve seems to love the planet and our parents are on there as well. I promised them, but Eve says differently. Could this be a mistake?"

Suddenly, Shadow sees a rocket ship heading straight towards them.

"Here comes your friends now," Shadow says.

Confused, Eve, Cream and the Chaos look to see the rocket.

"It must be Sonic and the others," Eve says.

"They must be coming to save us," Cream happily says.

"He'd be a fool to challenge me," Shadow comments.

"Come on Shadow, don't be like that. Sonic's a lot tougher than you think," Eve says.

"You'll see that I'm right. This is one battle your so call brother cannot win," Shadow says.

Eve looks at Shadow with concern, and asks in thought, "Shadow, is there something bothering you? You've been acting strange since Eggman gave that warning. I don't know why, but I got a feeling Shadow knows something that not even Eggman is aware of."

Back at the retirement home, Sonia and Scarlet are having trouble getting Mr. Smichtz to take. In face, he's being very difficult about the subject.

"What you're investigating is much more dangerous than you know. I won't answer any of your questions and that's that," Mr. Smitchz sternly says.

"Please sir, you've got to tell us what happened. You're the only survivor while everyone else was lost, even my father. I'm begging you, please tell us. You owe it to the memory of all those innocent people," Scarlet begs, sounding upset.

Sonia and Manic look at Scarlet with sadness. They suspect that Eve, Commander Tower, Alice, and Ben aren't the only ones who have lost someone they love.

Sonia turns to the others, "Ramond. Manic. Can you two take Scarlet outside for some air."

"Sure sis," Manic says.

Ramond and Manic help Scarlet get up and leave the room.

Sonia turns to the man, "Mr. Smitchz, I hate to admit, but we're actually more involved with the incident, especially what Commander Twer told us about Eve."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Smitchz asks.

Sonia begins to explain, "For starters, Eve is actually Project Eveline-Ra and her older brother is Project Shadow. Eve had… suffered terribly on the day Space Colony ARK was shut down."

Outside the building, Ramond and Manic walk with Scarlet.

"I'm sorry guys, that was very unprofessional of me," Scarlet says.

"You don't have to apologize. It must have brought up a lot of painful memories for you," Ramond says.

"I'm sure Sonia can answer his questions. I just hope we have enough time," Manic says.

Suddenly, the three come to a stop to see four guys in black suits and wearing sunglasses.

Manic turns serious, "Those look like the guys from before."

"Scarlet, get to the car as fast as you can," Ramond says.

"Those guys must be after us now," Manic says.

Manic grabs Scarlet's hand and they make a run for it, "Let's go."

"They're getting away," The man in the black suit says.

"And you're not," Ramond says.

He then begins to fight the guy in the suit and kicks him down.

Ramond asks, "Who's next?"

Ramond hears Scarlet screams, "What do you want from us?"

Ramond turns to see the man in black has Scarlet, while Manic is grabbed by the other one.

"Scarlet! Manic!" Ramond screams and runs over.

"Let us go!" Manic says.

"You both are getting in!" The suited guy says.

Suddenly, they both end up flinching and fall over, letting Manic and Scarlet go. Manic lands on the ground. He and Scarlet look to see Sonia with Mr. Smitchz.

"Thank you," Scarlet says, sounding surprised.

Suddenly, two black cars begin to drive to them.

Mr. Smitchz says, "This way."

Then all five begin to make a run for the woods. Sometime later, Ramond and Manic look over the fence to see if they're around or not.

"I don't see them anywhere," Ramond says.

Then Manic says, "Looks like we gave them the slip."

"It's bad enough when they try to capture Eve. Now it appears they want us," Sonia says.

"Still, what you did was way cool, Mr. Smitchz," Manic says, giving the man a thumbs up.

"I used to be able to handle myself okay, but that was a long time ago," Mr. Smitchz says.

"Let's go find somewhere, where we can talk in private," Sonia says.

"Agree," Ramond says.

In space, Sonic, the Freedom Fighters are still flying on the rocket to get to the ARK to find Eve and the others, including the Master Emerald. On the ARK, there are many defences and laser guns. Sonic and Tails are flying the rocket and are seeing the defences.

"I'll bet they're watching us in there," Tails says.

"You just take it slow and steady," Sonic says.

The group wait patiently to get there. Suddenly, Knuckles senses the Master Emerald.

Just then, Knuckles gets at the front seats and says, "Hurry up!"

Suddenly, the ship begins to shake as the gang begin to argue.

"Knuckles, what's the matter with you?" Tails asks.

"The Master Emerald, it's nearby. I can feel it," Knuckle answers.

Just then, the ship begins to fly towards the ARK.

Amy screams, "Knuckles! Let of of the wheel!"

The Rocket flies to one of the eyes of the ARK and the laser guns begin to fire. The rocket continues to move away from the laser.

Sally screams, "Knuckles, let it go! We're going to the same place."

"We're gonna crash!" Bunnie shouts.

Antoine begins to feel sick, "I do not feel so good."

Knuckles shouts, "Master Emerald, here I come!"

The rocket continues to fly to where the eye of the ARK is until it crashes.

In the control room, Rouge is waiting for something and soon hears the alarm.

"It says, "Intruder alert! In Sector M14. Intruder alert Sector M14."

"I wonder who that could be," Rouge asks.

Meanwhile, Knuckles burst the door and walks inside to see the Master Emerald. He jumps down, and runs to it, but stops when Rouge flies down in front of him.

Rouge says, "This area is off limits, slugger."

"I want that Master Emerald!" Knuckles shouts.

"Sorry guy," Rouge says.

Then Rouge and Knuckles begin to fight. Knuckles tries to punch her, but she moves away and does a few backflips.

When she lands, Rouge says, "Now that's no way to treat a lady. Didn't you ever learn any manners?"

"I've got manners, but you're no lady," Knuckles angry says, and charges at Rouge.

Rouge and Knuckles continues to fight against each other. Knuckles tries to punch Rouge, but she dodge. Sadly, Rouge slipsand begins to fall off the catwalk. Suddenly, someone grabs her. Rouge looks up to see Knuckles.

"I've gotcha," Knuckles says.

Knuckles then pulls Rouge up.

Rouge swipes her hand away from him, "Get your hands off of me."

"Hey! If it weren't for me you would have fallen on your head!" Knuckles angrily says.

Rouge stands up with her arms crossed, "Ha! Were you trying to save me or were you just trying to be fresh? I wonder."

"You're crazy! What do you mean fresh?! Talk about ungrateful!" Knuckles yells.

"Whatever. Have it your way if it makes you happy. See ya," Rouge says.

Then walks past Knuckles.

"What about the Emerald?" Knuckles asks.

"Emerald. Take it, it's yours," Rouge answers, walking away.

"What kind of game are you playing anyway?" Knuckles asks, and turns away.

Then says, "Even for a bat your batty."

Rouge turns back to see Knuckles picking up the Master Emerald and leaves the scene.

Rouge smiles, and says, "That's my cue to get out of here."

Then she leaves the area.

In the ARK, Tails is on the X Tornado while the others are walking.

"Alright, Tails, Amy, and Bunnie will find Eggman, the rest of us will find Eve," Sonic says.

"Oui, and I could use a bed to lay in," Antoine says, still feeling sick.

"Okay," Sally says.

Tails, Amy, and Bunnie who are riding the X Tornado head off in one direction while Sonic, Sally, and the others head off in the other direction. The X Tornado continues to walk down the hall as the hatch is still covering the friends.

"I don't see them yet," Tails says.

"Yeah. Where's Dr. Eggman and his goons?" Bunnie asks.

Suddenly, something fires at the X Tornado. The three turn their heads to see Dr. Eggman on his Egg Mobile.

"Hello Freedom Fighters, ready to have some fun?" Eggman remarks.

"Any day of the week," Amy says.

"Yeah. We're saving our friends, and stopping your evil plans," Bunnie says.

"I don't think so," Eggman says.

Eggman then begins to fire his missiles at them. Tails activates the X Tornado, and fires at Eggman.

"You are being annoying little pests," Eggman says.

"We want our friends back!" Amy says.

"And how dare you use Eve's brother for your schemes," Bunnie angrily says.

"Take this Egghead!" Tails shouts and fires the ammunition at Eggman's Egg mobile.

Down the hall, Sonic, Sally, and the others are looking for Eve and the others. Sonic has everyone come to a halt.

"What is it Sonic?" Rotor asks.

Everyone looks to see Shadow leaving the room. Then walks down the hall.

"So that's shadow?" Sally asks.

"Yeah. If Shadow's in there, then Eve and the others must be in there too," Sonic says.

They see Shadow walking and turning to a different hall. Once he's gone, everyone heads to the door they are in. The doors open to reveal Eve, Cream, and the Chao inside.

Eve smiles, "Sonic, guys."

"Eve, you're okay," Sonic happily says.

"And Cream and the Chao are alright too," Sally says.

"Are you all alright?" Rachel asks.

"We're fine. Mr. Shadow has been taking good care of us," Cream says.

"We just saw him leaving," Sonic says.

Eve says, "Shadow has been well, serious, but he's actually been nice to me. Eve though he doesn't seem to smile, but I think he's glad that I'm okay. What's more, I remember everything now."

"That's good because that guy hardly smiles," Sonic says.

"And we have a lot to tell you," Rotor says.

"Like what?" Eve asks.

Sonic and the others explain to Eve and the others about what the Commander and the others tell them. Eve, Cream, and the Chao are surprised to hear this.

"So let me get this straight, Commander Tower, Alice, and Ben were really my old friends from the ARK all these years ago?" Eve asks.

"That's right," Sonic says.

"And the reason why because they didn't say anything because they didn't want me to have any more mental damage? What's more, my parents were able to reach them and tell them to watch me whenever I'm in town," Eve asks.

"Also right," Sonic answers.

"You sure, it's alright to tell me this?" Eve asks.

"Abe said it's alright to tell. You do need to know anyway. Plus, your memories are back so there isn't going to be trouble," Rachel says.

"I am relieved that you are safe and healthy," Antoine says. Then lays down in the bed.

"Is Antoine okay?" Cream asks.

"Antoine is feeling a little sick. Knuckles was driving the rocket and crashed through one of the walls," Sally says.

"That was the thud I heard," Eve says.

"Come on, we gotta stop Eggman and convince Shadow to help us," Sonic says.

Eve says, "Maybe we should let Antoine stay here, he's looking a bit sick."

"Good idea," Sonic says.

"I'll stay with Antoine," Rotor says.

"Good idea," Sonic says.

Sally says, "We'll be right back."

Sonic and the others leave the room with Rotor and Antoine inside.

In the forest hiding place, Scarlet, Ramond, Sonia and Manic are sitting down with Mr. Smitchz. He is ready to tell them the story.

Mr. Smitchz says, "Our mission seemed pretty straightforward at the time. They closed the facility because of some sort of accident."

"Go on?" Scarlet asks.

"A couple of us knew they weren't telling the whole story, but none of us had the guts to speak up. We just did our jobs and up to space like we were told," Mr. Smitchz says.

Flashback:

Long ago, the G.U.N soldiers invaded Space Colony ARK while the scientists are performing experiments. When the soldiers come in, they make the scientist raise their hands and put their experiments on hold.

Mr. Smitchz explains, "None of us knew what to expect. At that tune we'd heard all sorts of rumors about the ARK. Some said, they were experimenting with the concept of eternal life. Other said they created something called the Ultimate Creatures."

During the time, Mr. Smitchz is a young man and looking around. At the containers and tubes. He then sees Maria who is watching everything that has happened. Maria gasps and begins to make a run for it.

"Stop!" Mr. Smitchz shouts chasing after her.

Maria continues to run down the hall and runs into a room. Mr. Smitchz is able to catch up. He then looks through the window to see tubes and one creature is inside. Then looks to see Maria is holding a lever, but doesn't have her headband anymore.

"It's the creatures. She's setting them free," Mr. Smitchz says to himself.

He then fires at the control panels that destroys it, and the door opens. Maria is about ready to pull the switch.

Before she can do anything, Mr. Smitchz enters the room, and shouts, "Freeze!"

Maria gasps to see the G.U.N soldier holding a gun at her.

Mr. Smitchz says, "Please take your hand off that lever."

However, Maria places both hands on the handle.

"I'm not fooling around here," Mr. Smitchz says.

Maria shows a determined face and pulls down the lever.

Mr. Smitchz screams, "STOP!"

Then fires the gun. Mr. Smitchz then drops the gun and has his head turn away from the room, and runs off.

Flashback Ends:

"She was so young. I'll never forget her face," Mr. Smitchz in full remorse, and covers his face in shame.

The four look at Mr. Smitchz in sadness.

"We sealed off the area, and the young girl disappeared from where she was. I noticed that a third escape pod was launched and reported it. Then a strange bright light shine up in space. When we looked out the window, two of them disappeared while one head straight to Mobius. The mission ended and we all went home," Mr. Smitchz says.

"But wasn't there any kind of investigation?" Scarlet asks.

"The official report called it an unfortunate accident with a biohazard and we were all sworn to secrecy, but I know that it wasn't an accident and nobody can tell me otherwise. I volunteered for the force as a young man because I wanted to give back to the country I love, but then, but then they…" Mr. Smitchz says. Then begins to shake.

Ramond, Scarlet, Manic and Sonia begin to understand.

"I understand now. It's all a big conspiracy wasn't it? And they did something awful to the scientist so they wouldn't tell anyone about Shadow and Eve" Sonia asks.

"It was," Mr. Smitchz says.

"If they did away with the scientist, then it's possible they did away anyone who dares try to get involved. That's why they send those men after us so we wouldn't learn the truth," Ramond says.

"Like my father," Scalet says.

"I'll bet those guys used this accident as a cover up se they can capture Shadow and Eve, but Maria got them both out," Manic says.

"Yes. A week after, I actually found Shadow knocked out of the capsule. We brought him to Prison Island and the professor handle the rest. However, they reported for it to be sealed off on Space Colony ARK and reported that none of them were found," Mr. Smitchz says.

"We understand now. Thank you for telling us all this," Scarlet says.

Manic turns to Sonia, "We have to let Sonic and Sally know what we found out."

"You're right. I'll send the data to Sally and Nicole right now," Sonia says, and brings out her small computer pad.

Manic asks, "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Well, now that you mention it, there was something. But I'm not sure if it's relevant to the case," Mr. Smitchz says.

"It's okay. Any bit of information counts," Ramond says.

"Well, before we found Dr. Gerald Robotnik, there was actually a fourth capsule launched from the ARK, but none of know what was launched. We found Gerald so he didn't escape. The Mobian scientists weren't there." Mr. Smitchz says.

"A fourth capsule. We know Shadow as in one, and Eve was in the other. Their parents were probably in the third one. So then…" Sonia says.

Manic and Sonia ask, "Who was in the fourth one?"

Back at the Control Room, Rouge is copying all the data and putting them in a special disk.

Rouge is talking to Topaz on the communicator, "Now don't you worry your pretty little head Topaz. I'm copying all the data as we speak."

At Eggman's base, Topaz says, "Just be sure that you get every bit of information. Don't leave anything behind, Rouge. We need to know all we can."

The download completes, and Rouge takes the disk out of the system.

She holds it as she talks to Topaz, "I got it all, honey and it looks like there's plenty of it. Even that dope Eggman doesn't know the whole story. And it's quite a story…"

Topaz says, "You'd better hurry up and get out of there. Have you got the emeralds? Is Eve and the others alright? We can analyze the data when you get that. After that we can…"

Suddenly, Topaz hears something getting crushed and the connection is disconnected.

"Huh?" Topaz asks.

In the control room, Rouge grits her teeth a little see Shadow having his foot besides the crushed communicator.

"I suggest you keep your hands off those Chaos Emerald. We wouldn't want them to fall into the wrong hands wouldn't we… Agent Rouge," Shadow sterly says.

Rouge smiles, and says, "Have you been spying on me? Aren't you the naughty little boy?"

"You've been a government spy all this time," Shadow sternly says.

"Uh huh. Now that I have my hands on this hot little disk here, I think I'll make my exist if you don't mind?" Rouge says, holding the disk.

"I do mind you phoney!" Shadow says in anger.

"That's funny coming from you," Rouge says.

Confused, Shadow asks, "What do you mean by that?"

In the room, Tails continues to fight Eggman's Egg mobile. Dr. Eggman fires his weapon at the X Tornado, but Tails is able to move forward.

Tails says, "This is for kidnapping Eve and using her brother for your plans."

Then Tails fire the blasters and sends the hovercraft back with Eggman and his robots and crashes to the wall. The X Tornado does the same. Tails comes out of the plan.

Amy comes over and asks, "You're not hurt are you Tails?"

"It worked. I did it," Tails says.

Just then, a grabber with sharp teeth come in and snatches the last Chaos Emerald from the X Tornado. Everyone gasps to see Eggman taking it away and the door automatically close.

Running down the hall, Sonic, Sally, Rachel, Eve and Jazz, Cream and Cheese, are searching for Shadow and Rouge. They received the data from Sonia and they know that Shadow deserves to know.

"I can't believe those people did something so mean," Cream says.

"I know, but if what they said is true then that explains why they were after me. And it's probably for two reasons," Eve says.

"Yeah. They knew that you were the experiment that needs to be captured for no reason and they didn't want you to blad to anyone about what really happened on the ARK because you were there," Sonic says.

"We have to find Rouge and we can talk to Topaz. Whoever thought there was a conspiracy that is just waiting to sting them in the back," Rachel says.

"I know, but we have to get the truth out. Maybe there's something in the computers that can have a clue about this whole thing," Sally says.

Meanwhile in the control room, Rouge is showing Shadow something important.

She says holding a newspaper, "According to this, the body of the original creature we sealed off fifty years ago."

"Yes. That's right, but that was the prototype. I was the very first creature created after that one. And my sister Eve was created after me as the second creature," Shadow answers.

Rouge as her arms crossed, and says, "Ah. But it says here, there were three capsules from the arc when the facility was shutdown. Apparently none of them were ever found. And if none of them were ever found, then how did you end up on Prison Island?"

Suddenly, Sally says, "That's because it was kept secret."

Rouge turns to see Sonic, Eve, and the others.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Rouge asks.

"We came to find you and Shadow, but it seems we ended up finding you both," Sonic says.

"Shadow, there's something we need to tell you. It's important," Eve says.

"What is it?" Shadow asks.

"Yeah. We were discussing something important," Rouge says.

"But this is crucial. There was a conspiracy when the ARK was shut down," Eve says.

"A what?!" Shadow asks.

"Turns out there are things that were reported, but most of it were kept a secret. For starters, G.U.N shut down the facility because they were told of an accident on the ARK," Sonic says.

"Accident? There was no accident here," Shadow says.

"Shadow, maybe you should let us continue," Eve suggests.

"Fine," Shadow says.

"Alright. Sonia and the others were able to talk to a retired G.U.N soldier and told them everything. They were told to shut it down due to an accident, and swore to secrecy. However, Mr. Smitchz knew it was no accident and wasn't able to tell," Sally says.

Eve turns to Shadow, "All the scientists were disposed of while all civilians were evacuated. The reports show that the original creature we sealed off from the ARK. However, Mr. Smitchz found out unconscious on Mobius a week after the invasion. They took you and grandfather to Prison Island. You were put in suspended animation sometime later."

"This is a big matter. Everyone believed people died do to an accident, but none of it were true," Rouge says.

"I'm afraid so. The guys in the black suits who attacked me were trying to capture my cousins and my friends because they were trying to know about what happened fifty years ago," Eve says.

"What's more, Commandr Tower was really Eve's friend Abe. What's more, Alice and Ben were on the ARK a long time ago when they were young," Sally says.

"Sounds like you figured out a lot. I was worried that Shadow might not be the real deal, but I guess it was a secret," Rouge says.

"Huh?" Eve asks.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks.

"According to the report, the original body of the creature was sealed deep in the ARK a long time ago, but if that's not Eve or Shadow, then it's the prototype," Rouge says.

"Prototype?" Sonic asks.

Eve turns to her brother, "Shadow."

"There was a prototype before you and I came along. The professor told me about it and that it's called Biolizard," Shadow says.

"Biolizard? What kind of name is that?" Sonic asks.

Shadow doesn't answer and begins to walk away.

"Shadow, where are you going?" Eve asks.

"Come on Shadow, you and Eve are actually going to get justice. You should be happy," sonic says.

"He's right. Once everyone knows the truth about the incident at the ARK. Those who were involved in the conspiracy will be punished," Rouge says.

Shadow says, "I'm afraid it's a little too late for that."

Shadow then walks away. Everyone look at where Shadow leaves from.

"Shadow," Eve worriedly says.

In the control room where the Chaos Emeralds are hold, Snively, Bocoe and Decoe are typing in the computer system.

"Do you think the cannon will fire?" Decoe asks.

"I'm sure it will now that we have all emeralds now," Bocoe says.

Eggman smirk holding the yellow Chaos Emerald, and says, "Get ready to fire."

Eggman then place the yellow Chaos Emerald in the compartment.

Eggman walks to the control panels and says, "Eclipse Cannon! Fire!"

He slams his fist breaking the glass and presses the red button. With that, all Chaos Emeralds begin to glow, but then shut down. Eggman and his robots are confused, and wonder what's going on. Suddenly, all the screens begin to show '00:27:53:00. ' Finally, some of them are showing an old man chained to a chair. He resembles Eggman, but has a gray mustache.

Realizing who he is Eggman exclaims, "Grandpa!"

"What is going on?" Snively asks.

On the screen, Gerald Robotnik says, "The countdown marking my final revenge has begun. In a few minutes you will be destroyed. Space Colony ARK will hurtle through the atmosphere and crash into this planet with devastating force."

The Freedom Fighters, Eggman and his robots and anyone else on the ARK gasp in shock.


	48. Chapter 48

Shadow Saga Episode 9: Fulfilling Maria's Wish

The Freedom Fighters and everyone else run into the control room to see Eggman and the other bad guys.

Eggman bangs his fist at the control panel shouting, "He tricked me! My own grandfather tricked me!"

Just then, a metal lid begins to seal the Chaos Emeralds up.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles exclaims.

Eggman tries to grab them, but it's too late. They all have been sealed up.

"We're too late," Eve says.

Suddenly, they see Gerold Robotnik on the screen and in the same position, strapped to a chair by chains.

Eve gasps, "Grandfather."

On the video Gerald Robotnik says, "The countdown marking my final revenge has begun. In a few minutes you will be destroyed. Space Colony ARK will hurtle through the atmosphere and crash into this planet with devastating force."

Soon the broadcast is being shown all over the world, "You have no time to prevent this disaster and no hope for survival. Your rulers took my granddaughter Maria from me, so I'm destroying everything you care about. Now you'll feel what I felt when I lost Maria. You'll see… you'll see… you'll see."

"Who is that guy? And what does he mean?" Amy asks.

"That is Professor Gerald Robotnik, he was a scientific genius and my grandfather," Eggman says.

Then the recording of Gerald Robotnik plays again. Then the ARK begins to shake.

"Hey, it's like this place is breaking apart," Knuckles notices.

"Soon it's going to get a lot worse," A voice says.

Knuckles and everyone else turn his head to see Rouge walking toward the group.

Rouge walks to them, and says, "I just checked the Colony' propulsion system. The computers are locked so we can't reverse course. Looks like there's nothing we can do."

Eggman looks at the screen and says, "Grandfather, destroying a planet is one thing, but destroying your grandson is another."

"But there has to be something," Sonic says.

"We can't just let the planet be destroyed," Eve says.

"Hate to break it, but soon we'll all be vaporized," Eggman says.

"Come on, don't be such a quitter Eggman. Maybe if we work together we can get out of this mess," Sonic says.

"Yeah, especially since it was your fault that we're all in this mess," Sally says.

"Don't blame us for everything," Snively says.

"Yeah," Decoe says.

"That's right," Bocoe says.

"If you want to play the blame game then don't forget Shadow, he told me about the cannon in the first place and about me powering it with the Chaos Emeralds," Eggman says.

"It was Shadow," Eve realizes.

"Chao," Jazz replies.

"He must have known what would happen if all seven Chaos Emeralds will do to the ARK the entire time." Eve says.

"That must have been Gerald Robotnik's plan all along. He was using Shadow to carry out his plan and planned for it to happen long after he died. He wanted Shadow to destroy the planet for him," Tails says.

"That explains everything," Eggman says.

Eggman opens the computer as he says, "When I hacked into the database on Prison Island, I found my grandfather's diary. I think you should read it Eve."

"Hold on why won't you read it?" Sonic asks.

"We were going to show it to Eve one way or another. Eve has the right to know. After all, from what Gerald Robotnik written in his diary, Eve and Shadow are considered his grandchildren because they also have a bit of his DNA. She has the right to know," Snively says.

Eggman gives Eve the computer and she begins to read it, "Revenge, that is all that matters to me now. When I began my research I only wanted to do good. That's why I tried so hard to create the Ultimate Creatures, even making them into two loving children for my dear friend, Cloud-Ra and his wife. Even I have come to love them like they were my own grandchildren. But the leaders of the project worried that I used them to take over the world. So they seized my lab on Space Colony ARK, and dispose most of the scientists who know them, except me. Then, they took Maria from me, and my life took on a new purpose. Instead of helping people, I would get revenge on them. Night and day, I planned so long after I am gone, my revenge would be complete. I've done it. I have saved one of my greatest design and now he's complete for his mission. The ultimate creature, Shadow. My enemies think he has defeated me, but Shadow will carry out my orders without question. Now he sleeps, but one day he will be reawaken. Shadow will bring total destruction."

"That's heavy," Sonic says.

"On one of the last remaining specks of my sanity, I do have one regret and also my concern. Eveline-Ra, my second ultimate life form. She was so young and my fellow scientist and his wife disappeared as Shadow has fallen to Mobius. I suspect that her Chaos Energy was responsible for her and the couple's disappearance and send them away from the danger. I hope that she and the scientist will be happy, wherever they may be," Eve reads.

Eve says in thought, "So what Shadow said was true."

"Yes. You must have teleported yourself and your parents far into the future. Your parents' capsule was probably separated from you when it happened," Snively suspects.

"And it explains why Shadow is doing this now," Antoine says.

The countdown is happening from seventeen minutes.

At the White House, the President his employees and the others are watching to see what has happened.

The president asks, "Do we have any confirmation from this."

"You just received a high-priority message from the director of the Space Agency Mr. President. Space Colony ARK is moving towards the planet at high speed. The impact will be catastrophic, and will cause massive destruction," Stephanie says.

"But if that Colony hits us, millions of lives are going to be lost," Mr. President worriedly saysm and Stephanie nods her head in reply.

Jermone simply says, "I hope Sonic and Eve can stop this. Even they're going to have trouble saving us this time."

At a building outside of town, it's surrounded by multiple police cars.

The officers barges in and holds out their guns, "Freeze!"

The guys in the black suits turn to see the officers.

The police chief holds out a warrant, "This is a warrant for your arrest. It took a long time, but the truth is out."

The police get to work arresting the group of men. Topaz and G.U.N chief see this going on.

"A secret group inside the Intelligence Agency has all records of Project Shadow and Project Eveline-Ra. We didn't have a clue until Dr. Eggman hacked into their system and accessed the file," The Chief says.

Topaz says, "Good things do come from bad sometimes. Even though we stop this secret group, I don't know what will happen now."

Back on the ARK Eggman and Snively look up the data on the small computer about the ARK.

"The energy of the Chaos Emeralds, has transformed the Eclipse Cannon into a mega bomb. If it detonates, the blast will be more massive than a supernova," Eggman says.

"The energy from the Chaos Emeralds is also what pushing us towards Mobius. We have to get to the emeralds and deactivate them somehow," Tails says.

"Deactivate…" Eve thinks.

Then realizes, "I got it!"

"Listen up guys, we need to get the Master Emerald to where the Chaos Emeralds are, and we need your help Knuckles," Eve says.

"What? Why me?" Knuckles asks.

"Because you can control all the Chaos Emeralds with that," Rouge says.

"The Master Emerald. I can use it to show off the power," Knuckles replies.

"It's going to take all of us to get stop the ARK, so we need to work together," Tails says.

Sniuvely says, "I located where the Emeralds are likely to be."

Sally and Eve look at the screen of the computer.

"That's right in the center of the ARK," Sally says.

Sonic looks at the screen, "I'll lead the way. Stay on my heel and do your best to keep up the pace."

"Let's get to those Chaos Emeralds before it's too late. Remember, if we fail, an entire planet will perish and so will we," Eggman says.

Sonic and Knuckles runs down the hall as Bocoe and Decoe carry the Master Emerald. Rouge screw kicks down the door. As they enter laser begin to fire. Surprisingly, Eggman,Snivel and Rouge are destroying the lasers as Tails pulls the switch to open a door allowing Sonic, Knuckles and the robots to enter with the Master Emerald. Suddenly, black water appears. Knuckles presses his fist to the wall, and holds Sonic's hand. Sonic grabs Decoe's hand and they are struggling to not get swift away. Finally, the water is gone, but the door begins to close. They all hurry down the hall to get to the Emeralds in time.

Meanwhile, Eve along with Sally, Amy, Cream and the Chao are running down the hall.

"Eve, where are you going?" Amy asks.

"To find Shadow, maybe I can convince him to help us," Eve says.

"Do you think we will?" Sally asks.

"I have to try, and I think I know why he went through with it," Eve says.

Eve comes to a stop with the others. Eve and the girls peek out the doorway to see Shadow staring out the window of the ARK.

Amy whispers, "You want us to jump at him."

"No. Let me talk to him first," Eve says.

Eve takes a deep breath and walks into the large room where Shadow is. Sally and the others are concerns about Eve doing this, but it seems to be the only way.

Eve manages to stand besides, Shadow and asks, "Hey Shadow, mind if I stay with you?"

"Of course," Shadow answers.

The two look out the window to see Mobius as the ARK is starting to get closer to it. The two siblings hasn't say a word to each other.

Eve is able to ask, "Shadow, did you knew all this was going to happen?"

"Yes. I did as much as I hate to admit. When I woke up, it was actually the first thing to come into my mind. I had to go through with the mission. Of course, I… I did it for my own reasons," Shadow says.

"What? But why? I understand you're doing it to carry out Gerold Robotnik's revenge, but you can help save everyone," Eve says.

Shadow looks at Eve with a confused look.

"I don't fully know what happened on Prison Island, but I know that deep down you knew that you are meant to help people and Mobians alike. You think that your purpose was to get revenge but you know it's not true. When I was in trouble with Rouge, Cream, Cheese and Jazz, you decided to save us," Eve says.

"It's pointless, I made a promise to you and Maria, and I'm planning on keeping," Shadow says.

"What? Shadow, I… I never promised the world to be destroyed and doing all of this isn't going to bring Maria back," Eve says.

Shadow turns to Eve, "What did you say?"

"There's still time to stop it Shadow. I don't think it's fair to judge or blame everyone on Mobius today that happened fifty years ago," Eve says.

She lowers her head and turns a little, "Then again, what the humans did wasn't fair either."

"You're right. What they did was unfair, especially to you, Maria, and myself," Shadow says.

Eve looks at Shadow with a confused look.

"Maria was our best friend and you and me were living fine on the ARK, but humans sent soldiers to take you both away from me. I tried my hardest to stop them, but there were too many to stop. We never saw The professor, our parents, our friends, and even poor Maria again. Maria wasn't a threat to anyone, all she wanted to visit the planet, but she never had the chance," Shadow says.

Eve is shocked to hear this. This makes her realizes something she had trouble seeing.

Shadow then says, "I was only grateful that you had that chance Eve. However, what you told me made me upset even more. What happened fifty years ago made you so traumatized that you ended up Chaos Controlling yourself and our parents to a different time period and was separated from them. What's worse, you lost your memories in the process. You couldn't remember, me, Maria, not even our parents. And every time you tried to remember that awful day you suffered in grief. That bothered me."

Eve eyes begin to water.

"I… I hope you understand why I decided to go along with this. Most of the humans went on with their lives as if it never happened. Meanwhile, a few of us suffered for it," Shadow says.

"Including Abe, Alice, and Ben, and our parents," Eve says.

"Yes. I'm… I'm sorry for not telling you any of this. I… I wanted to turn back on this plan entirely, but something was holding back, and that is the promise that I made to you. All I wanted was for you and Maria to be happy," Shadow says.

Not long, Eve begins to shed tears from her face, and cries as she gives Shadow a hug. Sally, Amy, Cream and Cheese, and Jazz watch in sadness, while Shadow becomes confused by this.

Shadow asks, "Eve?"

"I'm sorry Shadow… for not realizing… how badly hurt you are! I'm so sorry!" Eve cries as tears falls from her fact and to the ground.

Eve continues to cry in sadness. Shadow places his hand on Eve's shoulder and rubs her back with the other.

"It's okay," Shadow says.

"But… but," Eve says, still crying.

"It's my fault. I should have stopped this when I knew it wouldn't make you happy. I'm the one should apologize," Shadow says.

Eve looks at Shadow, "That's not true?"

"It is," Shadow says.

Then adds, "I was too occupied in following his instructions that I ended up putting my feelings over yours. You told me how much you love the planet and done so many things that I've began to doubt this plan. I just couldn't find the strength to do it and got caught up with my promise."

Eve wipes her tears, "Shadow, I… I know that you were upset and still have distrust towards humans, but I still want you to hear this."

Shadow nods his head.

"On Mobius, there are bad people and Mobian in the world, but there are mostly good people too. I'm sure you'll think so too if you give them a chance," Eve says

Eve the hugs Shadow, "I know what happened hurts and I'm still hurt from it, but there are still full of amazing things and good people there. Grandfather and Maria maybe gone, but Abe, Alice, Ben, and our parents are still on Mobius waiting for us. I'm sure Maria would want us to be happy. I'm sure Maria would want us to be friends with people and Mobians and help them."

Just then, something that Eve says makes Shadow remember something important. He remembers seeing Maria falling on the ground after she has been shot.

Maria says, "Shadow… Eve… Please promise me that you'll help people… and be friends with them."

Shadow cries out, "Maria!"

"I'm sure you and Eve will be happy down there Shadow. I only wish that I could come along with you. The world looks so beautiful from up here in space, but my grandfather says that the people who live there have to face many problems. That's why you both were created, to help those people and to be their friend," Maria says, showing a smile on his face.

Eve still shed tears from her face. Just then, Shadow wraps Eve around his arms for a big, and tears are beginning to fall from his eyes. Shadow comes to realize that all this is a mistake and ends up breaking Maria's promise. All he really wants is for Maria and Eve to be happy, and the destruction of Mobius isn't the answer. Shadow and Eve stop hugging to look at each other.

Shadow says, "You're right about Maria. She did want us to protect the people on Mobius."

Shadow shows a smile that makes Eve smile as well.

At the same time, there is less than ten minutes before the ARK hits the ground. Knuckles, Sonic, Bocoe and Decoe hurry through the hall to see the chamber where the Chaos Emeralds are standing on pillars. There seems to be some kind of pool in the room.

Knuckles notices the emeralds saying, "There they are."

Suddenly, the chamber begins to shake, and a large orange color lizard like creature with a machine on its body fall from the ceiling and lands on the ground. The creature lets out a roar. Bocoe and Decoe becomes scared to see it.

Knuckles says, "Calm down. I'm not gonna let that monster get ahold of the Master Emerald."

Seeing the creature in front of the emeralds, they wonder how they're going to get past it.

Just then, Shadow steps in, "Leave that thing for us."

"Shadow?" Sonic asks.

Eve comes forward, "We'll distract that thing while you all get to the Emeralds."

"Eve?" Sonic says.

Sonic then nods his head.

Eve asks, "Shadow, is that thing really?"

"Yes. This is Biolizard, the prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform. It's powerful, but together we can beat it," Shadow says.

"Right," Eve says.

Then the two black hedgehogs first jump and perform a spin dash at it. The monster roars in anger.

Seeing their chance, Sonic says, "Let's go!"

Sonic, Knuckles and the robots hurry to bring the Master Emerald past the monster while Shadow and Eve distract Biolizard. Biolizard then launches red energy balls at the hedgehogs, but they quickly dodge. Sonic and the others run up stairs. Shadow launches his Chaos Spear and Eve uses her Master Emerald sword on the strange machine on its back.

Able to reach the top of the altar, Bocoe and Decoe place the Master emerald in the middle.

Knuckles steps forward, "I must remember. The seven Chaos Emeralds are the servers. Our hearts intensify their powers. The controller serves to unify the Chaos."

"You can do it Knuckles," Sonic says.

Knuckles stands in front of the Master Emerald, and say, "Master Emerald I need you to help me. Please stop the Chaos Emeralds."

Hearing Knuckles prayer, the Master Emerald begins to glow. Meanwhile Biolizard begins to launch more round energy balls at Shadow and Eve. They both dodge and jump on the energy balls like pinballs. Then the two hedgehogs slam their spin dash on the monster's back. The monster scream in agony. At the same time, with Knuckles' prayer, the Chaos Emeralds' power become disconnected and they become dull.

"Alright," Knuckles says.

Decoe cheers, "It works."

Suddenly, they hear a powerful roar. They turn to see the monster begins to glow white and it disappears.

"It's gone," Knuckles says in shock.

Shadows appears using Chaos Control while Eve runs up the stairs.

"Shadow did Biolizard used what I think it used?" Eve asks.

"Yes. It used Chaos Control," Shadow answers.

"But where did it go?" Sonic asks.

Suddenly, they feel the ARK shaking.

"What is happening?" Bocoe asks.

"We are still heading towards Mobius," Decoe answers.

Suddenly, Eggman appears on the speaker, "Come in Sonic, do you read me?! That monster is still alive. It attached itself to the outside of the Space Colony. It's pulling us towards the planet."

"What do we do now?" Bocoe asks.

"We're doomed," Decoe panics.

"Not yet," Eve says, picking up one of the emeralds.

"Shadow. Sonic. If we all focus on the Chaos Emeralds we can use them to restore their power and use them to defeat Biolizard," Eve says.

Sonic and Shadow looks at Eve and they nod their heads. They all close their eyes and focus their energy with their hearts. The Chaos Emeralds' powers are restored and rising around the three hedgehogs. The emeralds circle around them as they are lifted in the air. Then they all transformed into their super forms.

Then they all fly out of the ARK and into space. They see the monster, Biolizard on the ARK. The three fly at it, but Biolzard begin to fire a red beam at them. They dodge and attempt to attack it.

"Let's give it our best shot," Shadow says.

"Alright, we can go in at full speed and finish it off," Sonic says.

"Sounds like a plan," Eve says.

Sonic, Shadow, and Eve fly to the monster at top speed. The monster roars in anger.

In the whitehouse, Stephanie shows the president, Commander Tower the others the status of the ARK.

"The space colony is still rushing towards us, Mr. President. We're only minutes away from it," Stephanie says.

This doesn't sound good.

Jermone looks at the window, and asks, "What's that?"

Everyone looks at the window to see a large red orb and three light.

Stephanie, "Soon the ARK won't be able to escape the planet's gravity. It'll be impossible to stop it from crashing."

"I know Sonic and Eve, they can do it. I know they can," Alice says.

"But then, who is the third one?" The President asks.

Commander Tower says, "It's Shadow, it has to be him. He along with Eve and Sonic are fighting to save us all."

The cameraman says, "Mr. President, Commander Tower, Scarlet, the preparations are ready."

In the ARK, Sally, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters are waiting and seeing the event.

Amy says, "You have to defeat that monster Sonic. We're all depending on you."

"We know you can do it too Eve. you've been through so much, and you always succeed with Sonic," Sally says.

Rouge brings out a communicator and asks, "Topaz, can you read me."

"Yes Rouge, what's going on there. I don't understand what those hedgehogs are up to," Topaz says.

The news camera is showing the news from the white house. Sonia and Manic show the Commander everything that they learned about the ARK and it's secrets.

Scarlet announces, "That large red object is actually Space Colony ARK, glowing as it re-enters the atmosphere. In 50 years, it's been kept a secret. Commander Tower will explain to you about this."

"Thanks you Scarlet. As you know Space Colony ARK is crashing toward the planet, and the video you have seen is from Gerald Robotnik who is responsible for the ARK heading towards Mobius. For a long time, our world have lived under a terrible conspiracy within our intelligence services that now threatens the survival of the planet," Commander Tower says.

In space, Sonic, Shadow and Eve are battling the prototype in space.

Commander Tower continues, "A long time ago, Gerald Robotnik wanted to do good for our world and created two ultimate life forms. However, the leaders of the projects feared that he will use it to his advantage. So they made of a story that the ARK was shut down due to an accident, but in reality, they wanted it shut down to take possession of the lifeforms. They did away with all the scientists who were involved in the project."

On Mobius, everyone is hearing the news broadcast that is happening.

"The first Ultimate Lifeform: Shadow the Hedgehog was hidden away on Prison Island for fifty years. The second Ultimate Lifeform Eveline-Ra somehow used Chaos Control to send her years into the future. She became known as Eve the Hedgehog, the Freedom Fighter we all come to know. Grieving of losing Maria, Gerald Robotnik used Shadow to carry out his plan of revenge by having the ARK crashed down to the planet before he was placed in suspended animation. Now Sonic, Eve, and Shadow, are fighting to stop the ARK and save us all," Commander Tower says.

Back in space, Sonic, Eve, and Shadow fly at the monster and destroy machine on it's back. The monster scream in agony and it's been destroyed. However, the ARK is still making its way to the planet.

Sonic says, "Alright, it stops right here."

Sonic, Shadow, and Eve raise their arms up and attempt to stop the ARK by using Chaos Control. The ARK continues to make its way to the planet, but the three hedgehogs aren't going to give up. They begin to struggle trying to keep the ARK from crashing. They soon begin to hear the voices of their friends.

Tails, "You can do it Sonic."

"Give it all you got Shadow," Eggman.

"Push it harder Eve," Sally.

Rouge, "If you fail the entire planet will be destroyed."

"Tough it out you guys," Knuckles.

"You can do it," Amy.

"We knew you can," Cream.

Freedom Fighters, "Sonic! Eve!"

Suddenly, both Shadow and Eve hear Maria, "Shadow! Eve! Those people need you!"

Hearing Maria's voice, Shadow brings out his true strength, "I am Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Soon, Shadow's wristbands break off.

"And I am Eve. Eve the Hedgehog!" Eve adds. Then break off her bands as well.

"You ready?" Shadow asks.

"You bet," Sonic answers.

"Let's do it," Eve adds.

Soon, the three begin to use full Chaos Control.

Shadow shouts, "Chaos!"

"Control!" Sonic adds.

"Full power!" Eve adds.

Together, Sonic, Shadow, and Eve use Chaos Control on the Space Colony Ark. The power of Chaos Control is so powerful. The next moment, the ARK is put on course, and the countdown is cancelled out. Everyone cheer for the world being saved. At the White House, the president and the other adults see this as well.

Stephanie gets off the phone, and says, "The space agency just reported in. They said that the Space Colony has moved back into a stable orbit."

"Thank goodness," the President says.

"The Freedom Fighters could be charged with violating Space Agency regulations," Stephanie says.

"You know, after all that Sonic, Eve, and Shadow done for the planet, I don't think the voters would like that very much," Ben says.

Alice sternly says, "Ben."

"Still, I think you're right," The president says.

On the ARK, everyone on it is hearing Eggman on the communicator. They also see him on the rocket ship back to Mobius with Snively and his robots.

Eggman says, "My grandfather was truly a genius. Ever since I was a lad he was my one true hero. I always wanted to become a great scientist like him, but he shouldn't have tried to destroy the planet. How could he do something so wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe the loss of Maria caused him too much grief, but you helped us all to save the world," Tails suggests.

"I'm so happy the planet was saved, now I can conquer it and establish my empire," Eggman says.

Confused Amy asks, "You still want to take over the world."

"Affirmative," Decoe says.

"You are welcome to join us if you would like," Bocoe says.

"No way!" The Freedom Fighters answer.

Eggman simply maniacally laughs as he leaves on the rocket back to Mobius. Entering the room, Sonic enters the chamber.

"Sonic, you're alright," Sally says in relief.

"Was there any doubt?" Sonic questions.

Rachel looks around, "Where's Shadow and Eve?"

"Follow me, quietly," Sonic says.

In different chamber of the ARK, Shadow and Eve are sitting in the dark watching over the stars, half of the moon, and the planet, Mobius. The two black and red hedgehogs are simply sightseeing together. Eve and Shadow hug each other. Sonic and the others watch from a distance to see two hedgehogs sitting together. They know that Eve is happy to find and be with her long lost brother, at last. Sonic and the others leave the room.

Amy calmly smiles, "I think Eve is going to be in there for a while."

"Yeah. However, I can't say that I blame them. Shadow and Eve haven't seen each other for a long time, and they appear to have lost their gold bands from their wrists and ankles," Sonic says.

"I wonder what the last entry of Gerald Robonik's diary said. Maybe, the professor hoped that Eve would convince Shadow to help stop his crazy plan all along," Rouge says.

"We may never know. But one thing I do know, I think Shadow would have sacrificed everything to save us all, especially for Eve and Maria happiness," Sonic says.

"Yeah. It's like Alice and Ben said. Shadow loves Eve and wanted her to be happy, that must be the reason why he decided to end Gerald Robotnik's plan. He wanted Eve to be happy on the planet she grew up and be with him," Sally says.

Tails walks over, "Hey guys, the rocket is ready. It's time for us to head home."

Sometime later, everyone is walking to the tunnel where the rocket is. Sonic and Sally stay at the entrance as they see Eve walking with Shadow to the rocket. Sonic, Eve, and Sally smile while Shadow has a bit of firm look on his face. Eve still smiles and makes Shadow show a small smile on his face. Then they both walk to the tunnel. Sally goes along with them

Sonic stands there and says in thought, "Welcome to Mobius, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Then Sonic walks with them and they all head to the rocket to head back home. Only Sonic, Eve has her brother back and she has her brother. And maybe someday, Eve and Shadow will be reunited with their parents.


	49. Chapter 49

50 Year Reunion Saga Episode 1: New Quality Family Time

On a bright sunny day in the Hedgehog home of New Mobotropolis, Eve, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia are helping their mothers with cooking breakfast. Uncle Chuck is in the living room working on some gold wristbands and ankle bands. Julie is sitting on the other couch reading a newspaper.

Sonic and Manic are sitting up the table with Bernadette while Eve and Sonia are cooking with Aleena. Jazz is bringing small spice bottles, shakers, and other stuff that might be needed.

Eve smiles, "I love it when the family comes over for breakfast."

"Yes. It feels like a while since we have the entire family together," Aleena says.

Bernadette says, "And it's been a while since you were on our last adventure."

"Mom, it's only been a week since we had our last adventure," Sonic says.

"And it's only been back to New Mobotropolis from Station Square last night," Manic says.

"And let's not forget that is when you and Eve saved the world," Sonia says.

"We know. Truth be told, Eggman, Snively, and his robots actually helped us for once. Even though Eggman started the mess. It's not like he meant to destroy the world," Sonic says.

"That's true," Sonia says.

Manic asks, "Hey Eve, where is your other brother anyway?"

"I'm not sure. I think he's still asleep. Things have been tiring for him since we got back from Space Colony ARK," Eve says.

"Don't remind me, news reporters and photographers were after us like crazy," Sonic says.

Eve says, "I'm going to see if I can get Shadow up."

"Alright, but be careful. Disturbing a lion in his den can be dangerous," Sonic remarks.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Very funny."

Eve then leaves the kitchen to see if she can get Shadow up.

Bernadette turns to Sonic, "I am interested to meet Shadow. Ever since you told me that you found Eve's brother, I was surprised. I do like to meet him."

"You're going to meet him soon, if Eve can get him up," Sonic says.

In one of the rooms, there is a sleeping black and red male hedgehog known as Shadow. It's been two weeks since Shadow and Eve have been reunited and saved the world and the ARK. Since then, Shadow has been staying with Eve in her adopted family's home. Eve walks into the room to see Shadow sleeping on the bed. Eve smiles and walks to him. Once she's close to him, she places her hand on his shoulder and slowly moves it.

"Shadow, it's time to wake up. Shadow," Eve calmly says.

Shadow moans a little and slowly opens his eyes. He turns his head to see Eve standing in front of him with a smile on his face.

Eve smiles, "Morning Shadow."

"Hey," Shadow tiredly says.

Shadow slowly lifts himself up to a sitting position and lets out a yawn as he stretches his arms.

Eve smiles, "Morning sleepy head."

"Don't go there sis," Shadow groans.

"I know. It's time to wake up, wash up, and come down stairs. Breakfast will be ready soon," Eve says.

"Okay," Shadow answers.

Eve simply smiles with glee.

Few minutes later, Eve and Shadow walk down stairs and into the living room to see Uncle Chuck and Jules.

"Morning dad. Morning Uncle Chuck," Eve says.

"Morning Eve. I assume this is your brother that Sonic told us about," Jules says.

"Yes. Uncle Chuck. Dad. this is my brother, Shadow. Shadow, this is my Uncle Charles, but you can call him Uncle Chuck. The well, robot Mobian or Robian is my adopted father, Jules," Eve says.

"Hello Shadow, it's very nice to meet you," Jules says.

"It's very pleased to meet you," Uncle Chuck says.

Shadow simply says, "Hello."

Then the room becomes silent.

Shadow then turns to Eve, "So why is your adopted father a robot."

"Long story short, Dr. Eggman roboticized him a long time ago when we still had injuries from the Coup Attack. I was only five when it happened. He was deroboticized before, but when he tried again, the robotization became permanent," Eve says.

"I see," Shadow says.

"Don't worry, I've gotten used to it," Jules says.

"So Eve, what are you doing today?" Uncle Chuck asks.

"Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and I are planning on showing Shadow around the city," Eve says.

"Sounds fun. Before you go, I want to show you how my progress is so far," Uncle Chuck says. Then shows four pairs of gold bands.

Shadow becomes a bit confused.

"I asked Uncle Chuck if he can make new inhibitor bands for us since we lost our own. It will take another few days for them to be made and so we can use them," Eve says.

"Um, okay," Shadow says.

Shadow becomes a bit uneasy about this. Not that he wants to admit it to Eve and the others.

Sometime later, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Eve, and Shadow are walking out of the house.

Sonic calls out, "Bye mom, we'll see you later."

Sonic closes the door and the six hedgehogs head off. They all walk to the city of New Mobotropolis. They all enter the city to see all the familiar things the city has to offer, expect for Shadow. To Shadow, everything is so new to him. He has ever seen a city full of so many Mobians in one city, and many of them are different from one another.

Shadow turns to the others, "So where are we going first?"

"We're going to see Castle Acorn. I like to properly introduce you to Sally and her family," Eve says.

"Sally. You told me that she is the princess of this city," Shadow says.

"That's right, and she's one of the leaders of the Freedom Fighters. Sonic, Sally, and I are actually the leaders," Eve says.

"Interesting," Shadow says.

"And she's Sonic's girlfriend," Manic remarks.

Sonic blushes, "She's not my girlfriend!"

"But she's one of your closest best friends since we were kids," Eve adds.

"Don't you start too!" Sonic screams.

Sonia, Manic, and Eve begin laughing while Shadow is kind of confused.

In Castle Acorn, Sonic, Eve, and the others are able to find Sally in the garden of the palace. Bunnie, Antoine, Tails, Rotor, Amy, Cream and Cheese are here as well.

"Hey guys, it's great to see you," Eve says.

"Yeah, and I see you brought Shadow with you," Sally says.

"Sonic!" Amy screams with glee.

Sonic yelps, "Gah! Amy!"

Before Sonic can run, Amy hugs Sonic by the neck and snuggles her face against his. Everyone except Shadow begins laughing.

"Here we go again," Tails says.

"Is she always like this with all male hedgehogs?" Shadow asks.

"Only with Sonic. She has a major crush on him, and she thought you were Sonic back on Prison Island," Eve says, and snickers.

Shadow asks, "Do Sonic and I really look alike?"

"Now that you mention it, you do look a little like Sonic, but you mostly resembles Eve because of your fur color, muzzle color, and red colored eyes," Sally says.

Then Bunnie says, "The only thing that is different about you guys is that you have a patch of white fur on your chest while Eve has a white crescent on hers. Not to mention you have curved up quills while Eve's quills are downward like hair and have some echidna drabes on it."

"I'm guessing she got that from her dad since he was an echidna," Tails says.

"That's right. While Eve received a few characteristics from our father, I received a lot from our mother," Shadow says.

Eve walks to Shadow, "How about introductions. You just met Males Prowers, but he's called Tails. There's also Sally Acorn, Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie Rabbit, but she's also called Bunnie Rabbot, Rotor Walrus, Amy Rose, and you already know Cream and Cheese."

"I kind of remember you all from the ARK," Shadow says.

"That's alright, we were on a mission to save the world," Rotor says.

"I agree. I never want to go through that again," Amy says.

"You said it," Manic says.

"Yeah. Do you think, we can at least visit there? After all, Shadow and I used to live there," Eve asks.

"I'm sure we can go back there and visit. I do like to see what it's used to build it, and maybe learn something about this Eclipse Cannon," Rotor says.

Eve turns to Shadow, "Shadow, did grandfather ever told you what the Eclipse Cannon's original purpose other than a weapon."

"Hmm, he never told me about it. The only told me that it's a last resort to protect mankind. Another thing he never told us. He never told us what our true purpose was," Shadow says.

"Don't worry Shadow, I'm sure we'll figure it out," Eve says.

"It might not be easy," Sally says.

"I'm sure we'll find something if we try," Sonic says.

"So what do we all do in the meantime?" Amy asks.

"How about we go have fun somewhere?" Manic asks.

"Honestly, I could use a break and show Shadow around. I'm still tired from the news reporters and photographers always chasing us," Eve says.

"I have to agree," Sonic replies.

So let's go for a walk around town and maybe grab some lunch at Uncle Chuck's dinner," Eve says.

"Sounds good to me," Sonic says.

Meanwhile, at Eggman's secret base, a rocket has been launched with Eggmna's picture on it. The rocket continues to fly higher and higher in the air until it leaves the atmosphere of the planet. Soon, the rocket flies to where the moon is. Once the rocket reaches the moon, a strange robotic wall begins to form on the broken part of the moon. In a matter of minutes, the moon's other half is made of metal and it's silvery.

In the lair, Dr. Eggman and his two robots are seeing the progress of the rocket.

Dr. Eggman grins and says, "There, my rocket's was a smashing success."

"You surely outdone yourself Dr. Eggman," Decoe says.

"Yes. Although, the moon like like it's half metal," Bocoe replies.

"The moon looks like of funny to me," Bokkun says.

"Just you wait, this is going to be interstellar," Eggman says.

"If you're trying to make a half of a giant disco ball," Decoe says.

"Yeah. Are you throwing a party?" Bocoe asks.

"Really? You're having a party?" Bokkun asks.

"No. It's not a party. What I have plans is going to be better than a mere party," Eggman says.

"Well what it?" Bocoe asks.

"Yes. We're curious," Deocoe adds.

Eggman grins, "You'll see."

Sometime later, Sonic, Eve, Shadow, and the others are at Uncle Chuck's diner for some lunch. It's kind of a full house today. Everyone are having food, watching television, and listening to music. The group are sitting at a very large table at the back. As usual, Sonic is eating a lot of chili dogs.

Shadow asks, "Does the blue hedgehog always eat so much of these chili dogs."

"He does. They're like his favorite food in all of Mobius. He always looks in different towns to see if they have some for him to eat, " Eve says.

"And you don't need to call him blue hedgehog. His name is Sonic," Sally says.

Shadow has his arms crossed, "Well, he's still not good to be the faker that he is, princess."

"Shadow, you don't have to call me princess. I don't take my title too seriously. I haven't since I became a Freedom Fighters and that's been years," SAlly says.

Sonic turns to Shadow, "And what do you mean by Faker? You're the real faker, Ultimate Lifeform."

"Many assumed I'm you so you're considered to be a fake. You're not good to be my faker," Shadow says.

Sonic smirk, "Oh yeah, how about we settle the score from Prison Island? We didn't get to finish since the island was going to blow up."

"I like to see you try," Shadow sterly says.

"I think I will you fake," Sonic says.

"You're the real Faker here," Shadow says.

Everyone begins to feel a bit skeptic to hear Sonic and Shadow calling each other faker.

"Uh, how about we finish having lunch first and not do anything that involve violence," Eve sheepishly says.

"Eve's right. How about we can have a relaxing time in the city. It's been a while since we've been here," Sally says.

"I agree. We don't want you two to do any rough housing, especially in front of Cream and Cheese," Bunnie says.

"Chao?" Cheese replies, tilting his head.

Eve asks, "Hey Shadow, did I ever told you that I'm in a band?"

"You are?" Shadow asks.

"Yep. We're called Sonic Underground. Eve is the singer, Manic is the dummer. Sonic the guitarist, and I play the keytar. We can show you if we have some time," sonia says.

"And sometimes we play in our dad's diner," Manic adds.

"Really?" Shadow bluntly asks.

"Yeah. Have you ever been in a band?" Sonic asks.

"No," Shadow answers.

He then gets up from his seat and leaves the table. Eve, Sonic, and the others look at Shadow as he is leaving the diner.

"What's up with him?" Sonic asks.

Eve gets up from her seat, "I'll go check on him, see if he's alright."

Eveleaves the diner to see Shadow walking along the sidewalk. Eve is able to run and catch up with him, and now walking beside him.

Eve smiles, "So Shadow, you just want to go on a walk. You could have said so back at the diner."

However, Shadow doesn't say a word to her.

Eve is confused and asks, "Something wrong?"

"I don't know. It's already been over a week and well, I'm starting to feel uneasy about this," Shadow answers.

"You are?" How come you didn't say anything to be earlier?" Eve asks.

"I don't. I guess I don't want to trouble you. Things have changed since the past fifty years. Back on the ARK, it was only you me, Maria, Abe, Alice, and Ben. But now, I ended up being surrounded by more then what I'm used to. I've finally get to see the planet for what it really is, and the people and Mobians as well. I guess, I'm still having trouble getting used to it," Shadow says.

He sighs, "And I'm having difficulty being with you again. We were separated for a long time, and now we're both together. However, you're not exactly the same little sister anymore."

"I understand. Things have changed and I don't think there's anything we can do to reverse time," Eve says.

"Then, what do you think I should do You've been on Mobius a lot longer than I have," Shadow asks.

"Well, I have to go through a lot of changes even when Dr. Robotnik hurt many of us. The best thing we can do is move forward and live our lives to the fullest. Things will be difficult, but as long as we have friends and family with us to help and support us, everything will come down smoothly. Things work for me, and things work for you too," Eve says.

She then hugs Shadow by the neck, "When I saw you again after so long, I was a bit scared and on the verge of a mental breakdown, but I was able to remember my past and see you again. You're lost as I was in this world, but we'll look out together right? As long as we stick together, I know that you will be able to live in this world,and keep in touch with our friends. We'll be okay in the end, right?" Eve says.

Shadow thinks for a little and looks in the sky. He is thinking about Eve and Maria.

Shadow shows a small smile, and says, "Right."

Eve asks, "You feel like going back to the others."

"Sure," Shadow answers.

In the diner, Shadow and Eve walk in, but notice everyone looking on the TV screen. They look at the screen to see the moon has some kind of metal machine on the broken side of it.

"What in the world is that?" Eve ask.

"I'm getting a bit of a bad feeling about it," Shadow says.

The reporter says, "It appears the moon has been repaired by the notorious Dr. Eggman."

"Dr. Eggman? No way?" Eve says, confused.

Tails asks, "Is it true, it only took him ten minutes."

"I have to admit, he's some scientist," Rotro says.

"I don't know. I think it looks kind of funny, don't you?" Cream says.

"Who cares about how silly it looks? I just know Eggman is up to something," Amy says.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Manic says.

"So do I," Eve says.

Everyone turns to see Eve and Shadow.

"Hey guys, so you just saw the report?" Amy asks.

"We did, and I can't help but feel that Dr. Eggman is up to one of his schemes. You think he could give everyone a break after the incident with the ARK," Eve says.

Sonic eats his last chili dog and says, "Well, I'm going to see what the major Egghead is up to this time."

"Want us to come with you?" Eve asks.

"Nah, I think I can handle this one on my own," Sonic says. Then speeds away to find Dr. Eggman.

Eve sighs, "Sometimes, I think Sonic can get too much when it comes to his ego."

"True, but I think Sonic can handle this one. Still, I have to wonder what Eggman is doing with the newly moon he has made and placed it on the moon," Sally says.

"Yeah. Anything that Eggman is doing, usually means it can not be good," Eve says.

Shadow asks, "Is Dr. Eggman always give you trouble one way or another? From what you told me, it seems that his schemes are hardly anything new."

"You have no idea Shadow. No idea," Eve says.

Sonic is super speeding to find Dr. Eggman and his evil lair. He knows that he needs to find the mad doctor before he does something in mind. Sonic then comes to a stop to see Dr. Eggman at the cliff side close to the beach. He is just standing in right beside the egg mobile.

"Eggman," Sonic says, staring at him.

Eggman turns his head, and says, "Well, well, it's a beautiful afternoon isn't it."

Sonic and Dr. Eggman continue to stare at each other.

Back in Uncle Chuck's diner, the simple time of lunch has been turned to a Freedom Fighter meeting to talk about Dr. Eggman's mysterious effort to fix the moon.

"I think Dr. Eggman is up to something, I just know it," Amy says.

"I wouldn't put it past him. That guy is always up to something," Eve says.

"Unless he finally decided to retire from his stressful and unaccomplished conquest to take over Mobius," Antoine suggests.

"Unless he actually shows that he is planning on changin' his ways, I'm going to think that he's up to something," Bunnie says.

"But what he has to gain by fixing up the moon, even though it looks like of like a rocky cyborg?" Eve asks.

"We don't have much to go on, do we?" Manic asks.

"Not at all," Eve answers.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Eggman are standing next to each other and are having a little discussion.

"You're in a good mood all of a sudden. What are you up too Egghead?" Sonic replies.

"Nothing. I've simply had a change of heart. I know it may surprise you Sonic, but even eccentric geniuses like myself have have hearts," Eggman says.

Sonic turns to Eggman, "That's so?"

"I kid you not. It isn't easy being an evil madman, it's hard work," Eggman says.

Sonic says, "I don't buy it."

"I really mean it Sonic: Building evil robots to do my bidding,creating a Chaos Creature just for kicks. Sometimes I think what's the point. Maybe I should just chuck it up and retire somewhere far far away," Eggman says.

"You might have something there, Eggman," Sonic replies.

Eggman chuckles and says, "Can't you just see it Sonic. Goodbye world domination. Hello shuffleboard."

Sonic turns to Eggman and asks, "Hey are you on the level here or is this just another one of your schemes?"

Before Eggman can answers, two beings walk behind them.

"Um excuse us, are you Sonic the hedgehog?" A female voice asks.

"We like to know if you know where our children are," A male voice asks.

Sonic and Eggman turn their head to see the two beings.

Sonic becomes shocked, "It can't be."

In the backyard of Acorn Castle, everyone is sitting on the ground feeling bored. They are until the Chaotix; Vector, Espio, and Charmy arrive for a visit.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" Eve asks.

"Nothing much, we heard that you have a brother and we liek to me him," VEvotr says.

Shadow says, "Unfortunately for me, that's me."

"Hey, names is Vector. The bee is Charmy and the chameleon is ESpio. We're known as the Chaotix, the greatest detectives," Vector says.

"And the only detectives we ever met," Eve whispers.

"I heard that," Vector says.

"So are you guys on some kind of case or something?" Sally asks.

"We wish. The only mystery we got is what we all saw on the news," Charmy says.

"Dr. Eggman fixing the moon. It's a mystery to us too," Eve says.

"When we say that, we decided to come over to see what you think since you always have come to become aware of his plans before," Espio says.

"It seems like a habit to us," Amy says.

"Yes. But do you think Dr. Eggman fixing the moon is such a bad thing?" Cream asks.

"When it comes to Eggman, nothing seems simple," Eve says.

"I'm with Eve on this one sugar. For all we know, it could be that he's making a fortress with the moon or some kind of laser beam," Bunnie says.

"How about we march over to Eggman and confront him?!" Vector says.

"Yeah!" Charmy answers.

"Not without a good plan," Espio says.

"Alright, we'll wait to see what he's up to. Until then… yo Shadow!" Vector says.

Shadoe turns to Vector with his arms crossed, "What?!"

"How about you, Esipo and I have a battle, two agaisnt one?" Vector asks.

Everyone become confused.

Espio turns his head away, "You're not getting me involved with one of your scuffles."

"Alright then, it's just you and me, Shades. Let's have a battle," Vector says.

Charmy mutters, "I'll bet that shadow will win this round."

Shadow smariks, "Alright. But advance warning, I'm not going to go easy on you?"

Shadow then runs to Vector and punches him in the face.

"Shadow!" Eve yelps.

Vector the pounces on Shadow, but Shadow is the one winning the match. Shadow has Vector's arm behind his back and is pinning him to the ground.

"Looks like Shadow is going to win this match," Tails says.

"You can say that again," Eve replies.

Just then, Sonic walks to the fight and asks, "What's going on here?"

"Hey Sonic, Shadow is just plumbing Vector and it didn't take long either," Sally says, walking to Sonic.

"I can tell. Shadow got Vector beat," Sonic says.

Shadow then lets go of Vector and walks to Eve's side. Just then, the pair walk right besides Sonic.

Sally asks, "Um, who are you?"

The two figures are two mobians. The first Mobian is a female hedgehog with long black quills with black stripes on them, a tan muzzle, red eyes, and stripes on her arms. She is wearing a black and red colored dress with black short heel shoes. The second one is a make echidna with a white crescent on his chest and bright red eyes. He is wearing a long sleeve gray shirt with an orange stripe on the left side and green boots.

The echidna says, "I'm Cloud-Ra, and this is my wife, Obsidian."

"Cloud-Ra? Obsidian? Wait, are you?" Sally asks.

Sonic says, "Hey Eve. Shadow. Looks who are here to see you."

Eve and Shadow turn their head around and gasp in shock. They see the female hedgehog and male echidna before them. Everyone wonders who they are to Shadow and Eve, there are someone they haven't seen in years.

The hedgehog holds her hands out with a smile on her face, "I've waited so long for this day. Shadow. Eveline."

"Mom… dad… mom… " Eve softly says. Eve's eyes begin to water and can't hold back her tears anymore.

Eve suddenly jumps into the hedgehog's arm and screams, "Mom!"

Soon, Eve and Obsidian hug each other with their hearts. Eve continues to cry and wail. Sally and the others smile with glee. Cream and Amy feel like they're going to cry. Shadow is still stunned and walks forward.

Shadow asks, "Mother… Father?"

"Shadow, I'm glad you and Eve are safe," Obsidian says.

Shadoe doesn't say a word except approaches Obsidian, then hugs her along with Eve. Obsidian smiles and glad to see both of her children again. Cloud-Ra simply stand next to them and relieved to see the young hedgehogs again.

Sally says to Sonic, "That's Shadow and Eve's parents."

"Yeah," Sonic says.

"Thank you all. We don't know how we can repay you," Obsidian says.

"It was nothing. Though I don't know what we did," Vector says.

Obsidian says, "And thank you Sonic for taking good care of my little girl and finding my son. I'm so grateful."

"Grateful?" Vector asks.

"What did Sonic do?" Charmy asks.

Sonic answers, "I was able to take care of Eve and thanks to Eggman find Shadow."

"You're going to have to tell us the whole story on this," Vector says.

"I agree. We're a little confused," Espio says.

"Trust me, it's a long, but really exciting story," Sonic says.

"If you say so," VEctor adds.

Unknown to everyone, while the happy reunion is going on for Shadow and Eve, Dr. Eggman is watching everything from his Eggmobile.

Eggman chuckles and says, "Sounds like quite the party. Hope you all enjoy it suckers."

Then flies away into the sky. What plan that Eggman has this time? That is something the Freedom Fighters need to find out.


	50. Chapter 50

50 Year Reunion Saga Episode 2: The Day the Sun is Gone

Very early in the morning, the sun is beginning to rise as it usually does. Suddenly, something begins to cover by the moon, and it's beginning to move.

The alarm clock begins to ring in a bed room. Eve who is still sleeping hears the alarm clock and presses on it. Eve sits up and stretched her arms out as she yawns. Eve then gets out of bed and walks to the window.

Eve tiredly says, "I wonder what will be going on today?"

Eve then opens the window to feel the bright sunshine on her face. However, Eve's eyes widen making her wide awake to see the sun isn't coming shining. In fact, the sun doesn't come up this morning.

Eve asks, "What in the world?"

Eve heads to the bed that Sonic is sleeping in and shakes him, "Sonic wake up."

"What is it? I'm still tired," Sonic tiredly says.

Eve groans, "Sonic, the sun's not coming up."

"It's still early," Sonic says in his sleep.

"Sonic, it's seven am!" Eve screams.

Then Sonic begins to snore as he sleeps. Eve growls as she grits her teeth in anger.

"Eve?" A voice asks.

Eve turns to see Shadow standing in front of the door way. Then he walks into the room.

"Hey Shadow," Eve says.

"Morning Eve. What are you doing making this much noise? And why is it dark outside?" Shadow asks.

"That's what I like to know. I looks like something has blocked out the sun, and we're not scheduled to have an eclipse here for another fifteen years. And before you ask, yes I did checked on that," Eve says.

Then Eve has an idea, "Shadow, can you do me a favor and wake Sonic up. It's very important and we need to tell the others."

Shadow doesn't say a word. Instead he walks to the bed Sonic is sleeping in. He then grabs Sonic by the hand and throws him off the bed a little.

Sonic screams "Ow!"

"Wake up blue hedgehog," Shadow says.

Sonic sits up and groans in pain, "What in the world was that for?!"

"You were sleeping and wouldn't wake up," Shadow bluntly answers.

Eve says, "Never mind that, we have more important things to worry about. The sun isn't rising at all."

"Huh?" Sonic says, confused and tired.

In New Mobotropolis, many of the citizens are walking out to see the sun isn't coming out. They become scared and wondering what can be happening.

Sonic, Eve, Shadow, Sonia, and Manic hurry outside to see the moon is blocking out the sun.

"What's happening?" Sonia asks.

"It's like the moon is blocking out the sun," Manic says.

"It looks like a solar eclipse," Eve says.

"What's Eggman up to this time?" Sonic asks.

At an observatory, one of the astronomers says, "Something's wrong. There isn't supposed to be an eclipse."

"It's the Egg Moon," Another man says.

Then the man says, "Contact the president immediately."

"Right," The other man says.

At the president's office, the astronomer contact the president about the situation with the Egg moon.

"It's the egg moon?" The president asks.

On the screen, the astronomer says, "Yes sir. Dr. Eggman changed its orbit. He created an artificial eclipse."

"I want to speed to that lunatic immediately," The president says.

Just then, the doors open to reveal Dr. Eggman and his henchbots, Decoe and Bocoe.

"Have no fear Eggman's here," Eggman says.

Everyone turns around to see the mad doctor.

"How did you get pass security?!" Stephanie demands.

"I pretended I was a bar of soap and gave them all the slip," Eggman says, walking into the office.

One of the employees says, "This is a Code Red Alert."

Many of the security bring out their guns and point them at Eggman.

"Hold on," Eggman shouts.

And says, "I came here peacefully."

The president says, "Wait me, let's hear what he has to say."

The men hold their fire and Eggman walks past them.

Eggman says, "Mr. President, please believe me. I didn't move the Egg Moon on purpose."

"You mean you moved it accidentally?" The president asks.

"A solar storm affected the Egg Moon's control system. The Egg Moon went into a new orbit by mistake. I give you my solid word that this eclipse wasn't caused by me," Eggman says.

The president simply says, "I don't believe you."

"Please sir, I beg you to believe me for I have a plan to make the sunshine return," Eggman begs and places his hand on the desk.

The president says, "Well we do need light desperately."

"And I'm the man to deliver it sir. If I don't lock me away," Eggman says.

"What should we do sir?" Stephanie asks.

The president thinks carefully as he see Eggman shows a smile on his face.

The president answers, "Alright, I'll give you one chance."

"You won't regret this Mr. President! My sunshine plan will leave you beaming!" Eggman cheers.

It's official, Dr. Eggman has earned the president's trust, but the president hopes Eggman knows what he's doing. The agreement is announced on the TV. It doesn't take long for the Freedom Fighters to get the news cast.

"You think Eggman is telling the truth about it?" Cream asks.

"I'm having trouble believing it," Eve says.

"Yeah. Eggman pull stunts like this before," Sonic says.

Eve turns her head to see Shadow look out the window seeing the Egg Moon. Eve walks over to see the Egg Moon in the sky.

"What's up Shadow?" Eve asks.

"There's something about this moon that doesn't seem right to me. It's strange house the moon suddenly lost course a few days after Eggman install the Egg Moon on it," Shadow answers.

"I was thinking the same," Eve says.

"You're not the only one," A female voice says.

"Huh?" Eve replies.

Just then, Rouge appears upside down outside the window.

"Hi. how are the black hedgehog twins?" Rouge asks with a grin.

"Oh hi Rouge, what brings you here?" Eve asks.

"Just flying around. Gotta love the darkness even though it's day time," Rouge says.

"I guess, but everyone else doesn't seem to agree," Eve says.

Shadow crosses his arms and turns away.

"Aren't you glad to see me handsome?" Rouge asks, turning to Shadow.

Shadow doesn't say a word to Rouge.

"Sorry, Shadow is still not very social," Eve says.

"I guess. He wasn't talkative when I saw him, but he is around you," Rouge says.

"So?" Shadow asks.

"You should try to socialize a little more," Rouge says.

"I'm more interested about the moon is making everything dark at this moment," Shadow says.

"Yeah. Without sunlight, the plant won't grow, and people will begin to panic. Not everyone likes the dark like you do," Eve says.

"Come on Eve, what could be better for a bat than a planet that's dark every day. This will do wonders for my night life. Girlfriend, I'm flying high," Rouge says.

Then flies off to enjoy the dark day.

Eve says, "I'm more concerned about Eggman might have something to do with it."

"I agree," Sonic says, walking to the window to see the Egg Moon.

The three Hedgehogs are looking to see the Egg Moon.

In the conference room, everyone want to hear some answers from Dr. Eggman about his idea to fix the problem with the moon.

"We want some answers," A man asks.

Another man says, "How long will it take to correct the Egg Moon's orbit and ends the eclipse."

"I have bad news for you. The damage to the egg moon will be difficult to repair. For the moment, it will be impossible to move Egg Moon," Eggman says.

One of the men asks, "Are you telling us this eclipse will continue indefinitely?"

"I'm sure I'll come up with a solution eventually, but I'm afraid it's going to take time. I'll have to write new software and run tests. Where I act in haste, the consequences could be catastrophic," Eggman says.

"But without sunshine, the planet will freeze," A fourth man speaks.

Eggman slams his fist on the desk, and says, "I won't let the planet freeze. I can provide you with plenty of heat and light because I've invented an artificial form of sunshine."

Everyone becomes a bit confused.

"Artificial sunshine," One asks.

"Just you wait and see. This is my brightest idea ever," Eggman says.

At a launching area, Bocoe and Decoe are with the mission control crew to launch the rocket.

One employee says, "All systems are go."

"Roger," Decoe says.

"We're all set for launch," The other employee says.

"Prepare for countdown," Bocoe says.

Just then, Bokkun says, "Hold it."

Then flies over with a TV in his hands, "You can't start yet."

"This better be important Bokkun," Bocoe sternly says.

"I got a message for ya. Dr. Eggman has something personal to say," Bokkun says.

The TV turns on to reveal Dr. Eggman.

Eggman says on the TV, "I have faith in you two."

"Thank you," The robots answer.

"Why would he have faith in you two? You mess up every time," Bokkun asks.

"But mess up this time and I'll dismantle both of you with my bare hands, and sell you piece by piece on the internet," Eggman adds.

Then the TV turns off. Both of the robots have their arms crossed not displeased looks on their faces.

"He certainly has a unique management style," Bocoe says.

Decoe says, "Yes. If his workers fail, he destroys them."

"Do you really think he'd get rid of us?" Bocoe asks.

"Only if he felt like it," Decoe says.

"We will not fail," Bocoe says.

"It that actually a possibility?" Decoe asks.

Bocoe says, "Attention launch crew."

"Proceed with the countdown," Decoe says.

The robots countdown and the rocket is launched high above the clouds. Soon, it's past the atmosphere and into space. It detach itself and flies higher to where the moon is. When a small rocket reaches it's destination, it turns into some kind of disk that looks like a satellite dish. Then it turns to reflect light. Then fires to a satellite dish on the planet, and the beam of light powers it up.

A man on the control says, "The system's power storage is now a 10% of full capacity and rising steadily."

Soon, every Human, and Mobian are seeing the eclipsed sun and what Dr. Eggman is planning on doing to fix the problem. In the meeting room in Acorn Castle, Sonic, Eve, Shadow, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters are watching the TV broadcast from Station Square. On the TV is Scarlet Garcia from SSTV News.

Scarlet Garcia says, "For several days now, the endless has blocked all sunlight from reaching Mobius. But thanks to the work of Dr. Eggman, our world will soon be bathed in a new form of light."

Then Scarlet says, "And now a brief message from our sponsor."

Suddenly, the screen shows Eggman's face. It also says EGG on one side and Man on the other along with TV Shipping. There is small pictures of Bocoe and Decoe.

They hear Bocoe and Decoe singing, "Are you feeling sad because it's always night, Eggman Shopping helps you see the light."

Eve mutters, "The song sounds cheesy if you ask me."

Then the Tv shows Dr. Eggman with Bocoe and Decoe.

Eggman says, "Living in the dark is not only depressing in public safety hazard, but it's bad for you lawn too."

He moves to reveal something under the sheet.

"The solution…" Eggman says.

Bocoe and Decoe removes the cloth to reveal what looks like a gray ball standing on a pole, "Ta da!"

"The sunshine ball," Eggman says.

Then appears on camera, "Thanks to my new invention, even the dinginess of darkness can be filled with luscious luminosity."

Everyone is a bit confused to see this invention

"A ball on a stick? That's his new invention?" Amy asks.

"I must admit, it looks like a giant light bulb and could be useful," Antoine says.

"Anything that doesn't come from Eggman," Bunnie says.

Bocoe and Decoe appears on TV with the sunshine ball.

Bocoe says, "If you call within the next twenty minutes, you can take advantage of our special offer. New customers are eligible for free delivery and installation is half price."

Then Eggman says, "I wish I could offer installation for free also, but the robot union won't let me. Sorry about that."

Then bows down to show the sunshine ball.

"Hey, we robots have to pay for oil you know," Decoe says.

"Call to order your sunshine ball today," Bocoe says.

"Our operators are standing by," Decoe says.

It doesn't take long for every Mobian and Human to get on their video phone, portal phone, and other communication. Everyone wants to get a sunshine ball.

The group of Mobians in Acorn Castle are still seeing the commercial.

"You better call soon," Decoe says.

"The sunshine ball is selling out," Bocoe adds.

The TV changes to Nicole on the screen.

"What will we do Sally?" Sonia asks.

"We're not really going to buy those sunshine balls, are we?" Manic adds.

"I miss the sun," Cream sadly says.

Eve pats Cream on the head, "I'm sure the sun will come back soon. It just has too."

"I don't really like it, but what choice do we have. Until we can figure out what's going on, we need those Sunshine balls for the citizens of the city," Sally says.

"Are you sure we have to buy it from Eggman of all people? Can't Nicole, Rotor, or even Tails make something," Sonic asks.

"I don't like it either, but the sunshine ball might actually come in handy," Antoine says.

"It could help us see better, and will make sure our world doesn't freeze," Tails says.

"Do you think we could trust Eggman? He has done stuff like this in the past. How can we tell if Eggman's telling the truth?" Eve asks.

Then we'll have to buy those Sunshine balls and find out for ourselves," Shadow says.

Everyone turns their heads to see Shadow.

"Why do you mean Shadow?" Amy asks.

"Yeah. Why should we buy stuff that Eggman has made?" Sonic asks.

"If we can get those Sunshine balls, then we can see if those things are really legit, and it will let Eggman think that we believed him," Shadow says.

Eve smiles, "That's actually a pretty good idea."

"Then we better order them. We may have to live in the dark forever if we buy them," Amy says.

"True, but how do we know if Eggman's telling the truth or not?" Rotor asks.

"We'll just have to take our chances until we can figure this out," Eve says

For the past few weeks, Dr. Eggman continues to receive calls from his customers about needing the Sunshine Balls. Bocoe and Decoe head to the homes of the customers and place them on the roofs of their homes, including inside of them. They even put up larger version of Sunshine balls around the towns and cities. Everyone who has bought them are amazed to see how bright they glow, and the sunshine heat they have. Everyone comments on how bright and warn the Sunshine balls are, just like real sunlight.

Eggman looks at the screen to see the sales continues to rise. Many humans and Mobians continue to buy the Sunshine balls and using them to light up their cities. Eggman snickers to see that everything is working better than he planned.

Weeks later, things seem to be normal in New Mobotropolis. Eve is walking around the city to see everyone else walking like nothing happen. However, Eve can't help but feel something off. She looks to see the Egg Moon in the sky.

"I can't help it, but something about the Egg Moon that is bothering me. The Egg Moon can't block out the sun all the time. Something doesn't seem right," Eve says in thought.

Suddenly, Eve bumps into someone. Eve looks to see Hamlin the Pig.

"Oh hello Hamilin, it sure is a nice day right?" Eve asks.

"Doing fine. These sunshine ball work wonders," Hamlin says.

"Um yes, they actually do. It surprises me that Dr. Eggman did something good for once," Eve says.

"And I still can't believe I think that," Eve says in thought.

"Yea. Eggman is a real hero," Hamlin says.

"Huh?" Eve asks looking at Hamlin.

Just then, a Mobian feline walks over, "Yes. Eggman is a hero."

Eve becomes confused. Then looks around and hear people talking about Eggman being a big hero and how good he has done. This is starting to make Eve feel uneasy about it. She then looks at the Sunshine ball that is close to her. She looks carefully to see the Eggman's face on the ball.

Eve's eyes soon begin to turn into a hazy red, "Eggman is good. He is a hero."

Eve then shakes her head to her senses and screams in fright. Eve then looks up in the sky to see the Egg Moon. Then she looks at both the Sunshine ball and the Egg Moon.

Eve gasps, "That's it!"

Eve then speeds away from the city and head to her house. Eve runs in the room to see Sonic sitting on the bed.

Sonic looks to see how tired she is, "Eve, what's going on? You look like you just ran a marathon."

"Never mind that Sonic, we're in trouble," Eve says.

"How much in trouble are we talking about?" Sonic asks.

"A lot of trouble. I know what Dr. Eggman is up to and why the Egg Moon move's its orbit," Eve answers.

"You did?" Sonic asks.

"I need you to gather all the Freedom Fighters and meet me in Acorn Castle as soon as possible, and destory any of the Sunshine ball they have," Eve says.

"Uh sure," Sonic answers.

Then Eve says, "And bring Uncle Chuck to the castle. I also need to talk to my dad."

Eve then runs out of the house.

Sonic gets off his bed, "Well, I better get started."

The first place Sonic head to is Amy's house. He runs inside to see Amy and Serenity watching TV.

They both say, "Eggman. Eggman. Eggman."

Sonic looks to see the Sunshine ball.

"Of course," Sonic says.

He grabs the Sunshine ball and slams it to the ground. Soon, Amy and Serenity comes to their senses to see Sonic holding the stick to the Sunshine ball.

Amy angrily says, "Hey! You broke our Sunshine Ball!"

"I had to. They were brainwashing you," Sonic says.

"Brainwash?!" Amy asks.

"Eve found out what Eggman is up to and what he did with the moon. We need to get the others to the castle and destroy the Sunshine balls they have," Sonic says.

"Um okay," Amy says.

Eve runs into the home that belongs to her parents. She heads inside to see her parents aren't using the Sunshine Ball. All she sees is her mom.

Obsidian turns to Eve and says, "Hello Eve, it's nice of you to visit. Your brother's upstairs."

"Thanks mom. I need him to head to Acorn Castle with me. Also, I need dad to examine the Sunshine Ball," Eve says.

"I think he's in the backroom," Obsidian says.

"Thanks," Eve says.

Eve heads to the back room to talk to her dad in back room. As Eve leaves, Shadow walks down stairs.

"What's going on? Was that Eve at the door?" Shadow asks.

"Eve went to talk to your father about something important and needs you to come with her to Acorn Castle right away," Obsidian says.

"Hmm, sounds serious," Shadow says.

Eve walks out of the room with their father, Cloud-Ra. Eve is also holding one of the Sunshine balls.

Shadow walks to Eve, and asks, "Eve, what's going on? Why we need to head to the castle?"

"I'll explain it when we get to the castle. All I can tell you that Dr. Eggman is up to something, and it's not good. He's the reason why the Egg Moon is off course," Eve says.

"I knew there was something strange about that moon," Shadow says with his arms crossed.

Obsidian says, "Then it's best that you all head to the castle right away."

"Okay. We need to gather the others and then head to the castle. We'll see you later mom," Eve says.

Shadow, Eve, and Cloud-Ra leave the house.

Obsidian says, "Eve has grown so much. I don't think I'll get used to her having to save the day all the time."

At Acorn Castle, Sonic and Eve gather Shadow and the rest of the Freedom Fighters to the meeting room. Sonic also destroy the Sunshine balls that Sally and the others have.

"Eve, what's this about? And why did you have Sonic destroy the Sunshine balls?" Sally asks.

"And why you need Rotor, Tails, Uncle Chuck, and your dad to check out one of the Sunshine balls?" Sonic asks.

"I'll tell you why. Dr. Eggman isn't just selling these Sunshine balls to help us. He's using it as part of his Eggman Empire scheme," Eve says.

"What?!" Everyone exclaims, except Shadow.

"He's using the Sunshine balls to hypnotize everyone to make them think Eggman's the hero and the good guy," Eve says.

"I knew Dr. Eggman was up to something," Sonic says.

"And what Eve said is true," Cloud-Ra says.

Everyone looks to see Cloud-Ra, Uncle Chuck, Tails, and Rotor walk into the room with the Sunshine ball in the echidna's hand.

Cloud-Ra places it on the table, "I looked at the Sunshine ball, and there seems to be a special light that sends a hypnotic message when they're used."

"It seems that everyone who bought those Sunshine balls are being hypnotized," Tails says.

"So this is what Eggman's up to, and here I thought it was just a cheap 'Get Rich Quick Scheme.'" Sonic says.

"And everyone thinks he's the big hero," Bunnie says.

"And so do we," Antoine adds.

"And I'll tell you another thing, that moon has been moving from the very beginning," Eve says.

Cream asks, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe a little astronomy lesson will explain it. If the Egg Moon is really standing still, then it can't be blocking the sun all the time," Eve says.

"You're right. The only reason why it's standing still because we're moving too," Sally says.

"And there's something we can't forget, both Mobius and the moon are both revolving around the sun," Tails says.

"I'm confused," Cream says.

"Cream, in order for the Egg Moon to block out the sun, it's got to be moving too," Tails says.

"So that's what Eggman is up to," Sonic says.

Eve nods her head, "Dr. Eggman has been planning this from the beginning. He's been controlling the moon to con everyone into buying the Sunshine balls he invented. Then the Sunshine balls hypnotize everyone into thinking Eggman is good. This is just another Eggman Empire scheme."

"And he'll have the money from all the People and Mobian he conned into buying the Sunshine balls," Amy adds.

"Guys, this is bad. It means that the Sunshine balls are being used all over Mobius, and Dr. Eggman is using them to hypnotize everyone on Mobius," Sally says.

"Everyone has bought those Sunshine Ball, and with them using them to shine up their towns and homes," Eve says.

Antoine gasps, "The Eggman Empire will come to be."

"We gotta stop him!" Bunnie says.

"We have too. If we don't, the. We're all doomed,"Sally says.

Everyone knows that the situation is serious. Eggman has tricked everyone and is going to take control of everyone in the world. Unknown to the group and hanging upside down of a tree, Rouge the bar has heard everything Eve and the others are talking about.

Rouge says, "Sally is right, this is bad. We need to do something."

She brings out her communicator and says, "Topaz, this is a Rouge. We have a big emergency. I also need you to have a few friends of ours come to New Mobotropolis immediately. Two of the. are Rachel and Commander Tower."


	51. Chapter 51

50 Year Reunion Saga Episode 3: Fly Me to the Egg Moon

At the Whitehouse, everyone cheers for Eggman for his success. Dr. Eggman is standing at the balcony waving to the people with Bocoe and Decoe. The crowd continues to cheer for Dr. Eggman for helping them

"Just listen to those cheers, Doctor," Decoe says.

Bocoe asks, "Doesn't it make you feel good?"

Eggman begins to cry, but then makes a smirk on his face, "It's all going just as I planned."

Bocoe and Decoe becomes confused to hear it

"What do you mean by that, Doctor?" Decoe asks.

"Don't tell me you metallic meatheads think that this hero act is for real. Why, I planned this crafty little coup right from the beginning!" Eggman says

"You did?" Decoe asks.

"Certainly I did! Look closely at those yahoos down there," Eggman says.

Bocoe and Decoe look to see the people cheering, "Eggman! Eggman!"

"They look like they're in a trance," Bocoe says.

Everyone continues to cheer for Eggman as their eyes shows blue faces that is shaped of Dr. Eggman

"Here's my secret. Every Sunshine Ball emits a hidden subliminal message that compels everyone who has one to hail me as their hero," Dr. Eggman says.

"You mean all those people down there are hypnotized?" Decoe asks.

"To think you are good?" Bocoe adds.

"And that's not all. The Egg Moon is in place, and ready for Stage Two," Dr. Eggman says.

At the station, the bright Sunshine ball begins to glow as it makes a beeping sound.

Eggman chuckles, "The Eggman Empire is nearly here."

Then he begins to laugh in triumph. Bocoe and Decoe are a bit sad to hear this

"Ooh, we are not the good guys after all," Decoe sadly says.

Then Bocoe says, "Oh well. It was fun while it lasted."

Now that they know what Dr. Eggman is up to, they need to find a way to stop him from controlling everyone on Mobius with his Sunshine balls. They also need to find a way to disconnect Dr. Eggman's control on the Egg Moon.

"Alright, we know that Dr. Eggman is controlling the Egg Moon and is using the Sunshine Balls to hypnotize everyone who bought them," Sally says.

"We need to find a way to destroy the control Dr. Eggman has on the Egg Moon," Eve says.

"We also need to destroy the towers that are powering the Sunshine balls to keep them from hypnotizing everyone," Sonic says.

"Then we can expose Dr. Eggman and his mean lies," Cream says.

Shadow says, "You're forgetting we need to notify the president about this."

"You're right. The president needs to know this right away," Amy says.

"You don't need to worry, I already let Topaz know and she's contacting the president at this very moment," Rouge speaks up.

Everyone turns to the window to see Rouge is hanging upside down from the tree. Eve quickly runs to the window and opens it up. Then moves out of the way for Rouge to get inside.

Sonic asks, "How long have you been listening?"

"Since I saw you gathering to the castle. When you all gather together, it means something important. Good thing I did cause I heard everything Eve has diduce," Rouge says.

She winks her left eye, "I have to admit, you did a great diduction girl."

"Thanks," Eve says.

"So how are we going to foil Eggman's plan with the Egg Moon?" Amy asks.

"I think we take this to the source. We will need to go to the Egg Moon to destroy the controls there," Shaodws says, pointing to the Egg Moon.

"And we need to take down the towers that controls the Sunshine balls," Sonic says.

"Don't worry, I managed to call some help," Rouge says.

Suddenly, the doors knock and the door opens.

A royal guard says, "Excuse me your highness, there's someone who would like to see you."

"Huh?" The group replies.

Sally says, "Alright, bring them in."

The guard opens the door and the guests walk inside.

Rouge says, "Well, it looks like they have arrived."

Eve laughs with glee, "No way!"

At the Whitehouse, the president hangs up the phone. He shuts his eyes and becomes distressed. Jermone and Stephanie are looking concern.

"Mr. President. What is it, sir?" Stephanie asks.

"What's wrong?" Jermone asks.

"Doctor Eggman," The president says.

He then turns to Eggman who is sitting at his desk, "He's tricked us again!"

Eggman has his legs crossed on the desk and his hands behind his head. Bocoe and Decoe are standing behind them.

"You've found me out, eh, Prez?" Eggman says with a chuckle.

"You've made a fool out of me for the last time, you hear?" The president angrily says, pointing his finger at him.

"Ha! From the sound of the crowd, I'm the hero and you're the fool, Mr. President!" Eggman says.

"This is terrible," The president says.

"Just listen to those numskulls. They're calling for me to be their new leader," Eggman says.

The president is shocked, and yet, calmly asks, "But... what about me?"

Eggman chuckles, and says, "You, Mr. President, are my hostage."

"Bocoe. Decoe. Grab them," Eggman says.

"At once Doctor," Bocoe says.

"Affirmative," Deoce says.

Then the two robots prepare to capture them.

Back at the meeting room in Freedom HQ, Eve is happy as can be. Even though there is an important mission going on. Eve is hugging Commander Tower who is actually her old friend Abe. Rachel, Ben, and Alice arrive as well.

"Hey Rachel, it's great to see you again," Amy happily says.

"It's great to see you too," Rachel says.

"I thought it would be nice to have your old buddies come over for a visit and to help us with our mission," Rouge says.

Eve smiles, and says, "You're the best, Rouge."

"So what's been going on? Rouge said it was urgent," Rachel asks.

"It is urgent, and we're in big trouble," Sonic says.

Sometime later and after explaining the situation, Rachel, and the elderly adults agree that something must be done, and they're surprised about it at the same time.

"So you see. Eggman has been moving the Egg Moon in front of the sun all along and the Sunshine balls are hypnotizing anyone who has them," Eve says.

Alice asks, "So all this was a trick?"

"I'm afraid it is Alice. What's more everyone fell for it," Shadow says.

Ben says, "I knew Dr. Eggman was up to something and had something to do with the moon changing its orbit."

"Yeah. Dr. Eggman tricked everyone for his Eggman Empire scheme," Bunnie says.

"And of course that means we allowed hypnotic lights into our homes," Alice adds.

"We're glad that Rouge was able to warn us about turning off the lights or we'll be put under Eggman's control too," Rahcel says.

"We need to get to the Egg Moon to destroy the control on that thing," Amy says.

"But how? Cream asks.

Eve then turns to Tails, "Tails, does the X Tornado still have the upgrade that allowed us to take it to space."

"I do. We can take the X Tornado to space," Tails says.

"But you said that ze X Tornado can only fit four," Antoine says.

Eve says, "Which be enough for us to get to the Egg Moon and destroy the control from there."

"Then the rest of us will start taking out the towers," Sonic says

"Great. The Commander, Tails, and I will go with Eve and the rest will pull the plug on those Sunshine balls. Honestly, they're too bright for my standards," Rouge says.

"Sounds good to me," Tails says.

Amy asks, "What about Cream and Cheese?"

Alice says, "Ben and I could look after them for a while."

"Thanks Alice," Eve happily says.

"You're welcome," Alice says.

Suddenly, they hear a strange beeping sound. Rouge picks up her communicator and places it on her year.

"Hello… Hi Topaz… really..? He did…? Alright, I see if I can send them to help out," Rouge says.

Rouge hangs up the communicator, "Well that's not good."

"What is it, Rouge?" Sally asks.

"That was Topaz and well, things aren't looking so good," Rouge says.

"What's wrong?" Sonia asks.

"Dr. Eggman is holding the president hostage right inside the Whitehouse," Rouge answers.

"He did what?!" Eve exclaims in shock.

"He captured the president and is holding him hostage in the Whitehouse. Topaz told me that Ramond and the police are going to try to get inside to save them, but I think we can use some help," Rouge says.

"Things aren't looking so well," Ben says.

"Yes. Why do Dr. Egman has to be so mean?" Cream asks.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

Eve says, "Okay Sonia. You go with Rotor, and Shadow and help Ramond and the police save the president. Sonic, you, Amy, Bunnie, Antoine, Manic, and Sally will go destory the towers and the controls of the Egg Moon from below. The rest of us will get the X Tornado and head off into space."

Sometime later, the X Tornado's engines are turning on. In the plane are Eve, Commander Tower wearing a spacesuit, and Rouge. In the front seat and driving is Tails.

"Alright, we're ready to blast off! Five… four… three… two… one!" Tails counts down.

And says, "Blast off!"

The X Tornado begins to lift in the air and flies into the sky to reach the Egg Moon so they can destroy the connection to the station and anything else that can help get it moved away from the sun.

At the same time, Rotor the Tornado with, Shadow and Sonia inside. Sonic, and the others remain behind to see the two planes flying off to complete their missions.

"Alright let's go to the towers and destroy every last one of them," Sonic says.

Right," The girls reply.

"Oui," Antoine says.

Sonic picks up Amy and Sally and speed off. Bunnie picks up Antoine and flies with her boosters. Manic talks Sonia's motor bike and drives it with the group

Sally worriedly says, "I hope we're able to stop this in time."

"Don't worry Sal, we'll put an end to Dr. Eggface plans," Sonic says.

Sonic and Bunnie speed off with their friends and plans to put an end to Dr. Eggman's plans once and for all.

At the front of the Whitehouse, there is still a huge crowd of people cheering for Eggman. More like being controlled by him thanks to the Sunshine balls. The police are trying their best to get through the crowd, but are unable to."

One of the officers says. "It's no good, sir! We can't get through. There are just too many people out here!"

In an unknown location, one of the brick walls begin to move and falls out of its place. Coming through the hole in the wall is Ramond. He is sneaking inside the Whitehouse from a different location.

Ramond talks through his watch, "Homeroom, I'm inside and starting the search."

In the president's office, Dr. Eggman and his robots have the president, Stephanie, and Jermone tied up with rope and clothes over their mouths. At the same time, Eggman and his robots seems to be drawing some pieces of paper

"Perfect," Eggman says.

He then shows a dollar with Eggman's face on it, "It's the new Eggman dollar bill."

"That is nice, Doctor, but I've made a Bocoe 100-dollar bill," Bocoe says, showing a dollar with his picture.

Then Decoe does the same, "I have got a Decoe 1000-dollar bill."

Eggman angrily shouts, "Keep your two ugly mugs off my money!"

Unknown to Eggman, the Tornado is flying to the Whitehouse. He ends up finding out when the Tornado crashes through the window and lands on the rug. Eggman and the robots are knocked down to the ground. Sonia, Manic, and Rotor jump off the plane facing Eggman while Shadow sneaks off.

Sonia stently says, "Alright Eggman. Your little political party's over."

"Gah. you meddling hedgehogs and the annoying walrus," Eggman panics.

"Stop there!" Eggman then wraps his arm around the president

"Yeah, right, Eggman," Rotor says.

"I warn you. One step closer and he's finished," Eggman says.

However, the president, Jermone, and Stephanie walk over who aren't tied up. Shadow is also standing in front of them

The president says, "Careful you don't squeeze the air out."

Eggman looks to see that it's an inflatable president, "Oh no!"

Unknown to the group, Ramond looks to see the president and the employees are saved.

Ramond looks at his watch and says, "Mission accomplished."

"Nice workShadow," Rotro says.

Sonia turns to Eggman, "And it's time you should be taught a lesson."

Sonic runs to Eggman

Eggman panics, "Keep away!"

Sonic jumps and gives Eggman her hard spin kick. That sends Dr. Eggman flying out the window as he screams.

Sonia waves through the window, "Bye Eggman."

Rotor says, "Nice work Sonia!"

"Thanks," Sonia says.

The president says, "Well, I would like to thank you all for saving us."

"Don't think us yet. There's still the Sunshine balls and the Egg Moon to be taken care of," Sonia says.

At the far desert, Sonic and the others are able to find the control towers for the Sunshine balls. There also see a building next to the hill.

"That's the towers and the control system to the Sunshine Balls," Sally says.

"Then let's go shut it down," Sonic says.

"Sonic, Amy, bunnie, destroy the towers. Antoine, Manic, you're with me to destroy the control system and this hypno frequencies," Sally says.

The six friends split up. With that, Sonic spin dashes inside one of the towers, and destroys it on the inside. Amy then uses her hammer to knocks the satellite dishes to the ground. Bunnie then uses her blaster to destroy them.

In side the control system, it's easy for them to get inside. They hurry down the hall to find a door to the control room. Sally turns the knob, but it won't open.

"It's locked," Sally says.

Manic steps forward, "I got it Sal."

Manic kneels down to the lock and brings out a small hairpin. He then places it in the lock and moves it around a little. When he hears a click, Manic opens the door.

He says, "After you."

"Thanks Manic," Sally says, and hurries inside.

Antoine and Manic follow after her. Sally then plugs Nicole into the system.

Sally asks, "Nicole, can you shut down the power of the Sunshine balls and the Egg Moon."

Nicole appears on the screen, "I can shut down the hypno frequencies and with Sonic and the others destroy the tower will do just fine. I can shut down the Egg Moon, but there is another program on the Egg Moon itself."

"That doesn't sound good," Antoine says.

"It doesn't seem good at all," Manic says.

"Luckily Eve and the others are heading to the Egg Moon right now," Sally says.

Flying to the Egg Moon, Tails continues to control the X Tornado carefully to the Egg Moon so they can find a way to disconnect it.

Rouge says, "You're pretty good flying little fox boy."

"Um thanks. It took me awhile to get this build and install the upgrades," Tails says, blushing a little.

"I see the Egg Moon up ahead, you ready Eve," Commander tower says.

Eve who is standing on the wing of the X Tornado is looking to see a small antenna with a red light on it.

Eve says, "Ready."

Eve flies down to the antenna and brings out her sword.

"Alright Egg Moon, time for you to be put back on course," Eve says.

She then uses her sword to slice the antenna to pieces that destroys it. Soon the Egg Moon begins to move. Meanwhile, Sonic, Amy, and Bunnie continue to knock down the towers and the satellite dishes. Soon, they have destroyed them all.

When that happens, everyone looks to see the Sunshine balls are turning off and they are snapping out of the hypnotic spells. With the Egg Moon moving, the real sunshine begins to come out. Everyone smiles to see the sun and begin to cheer. Even everyone at the white house are seeing the real sunshine.

"They did it,"Rotor says.

"The sun is back," Sonia adds.

At the control system for the sunshine balls. Sally, Manic, and Antoine join up with Sonic and the others. The Egg Moon moves away as the sun begins to come out.

"Alright, looks like they shut down Eggman's control on the Egg Moon," Sonic says.

"Now all we have to do is catch Dr. Eggman," Amy happily says.

Flying back to the planet, Eve, Rouge, Commander Tower, and Tails are heading back home.

"Well, that's that," Tails says.

Eve turns to Rouge to see a slight disappointed look on her face, "Hey, what's the matter, Rouge? I thought you'd be pleased."

"Eh... I liked this place better when it was in the dark," Rouge says.

Eve sighs, "I should have known. You always love the dark."

"You can say that again," Tails says.

The X Tornado continues to fly back to the planet and back home. With the sun shining, everyone happily cheers with glee.

Running through the sunny streets of Station Square, Dr. Eggman, Bocoe and Decoe are running for their lives. Now that the sun is back and his plans are discovered, they figure they need to get out before.

"I liked it better when we were heroes!" Decoe panics.

"Quiet. Just keep running. They're after us," Eggman says.

Eggman and the robots continue to run away until they see Sonia holding a sign. One is pointing left for yes. The otherside reads no pointing to the right.

Sonia says, "Question one: Eve lands on Mobius after the Coup attack that you started? Yes or No."

"No!" Eggman answers, and runs to the right with his robots.

Then they come to a stop to see rotor holding the exact same sign as Sally's

"Next one: Tails' X-Tornado can fly more than 300 miles an hour and can withstand attacks by changing into A Robot Rebels|Battle Armor Mode," Rotor says.

"Yes!" Eggman answers, and runs to the left.

Then they all stop to see Amy.

With sparkles in her eyes, Amy happily says, Yes or no: Sonic says I'm the prettiest girl in the whole world."

"No way, José!" Eggman answers running to the right with his robots.

Amy saldy says, "Well, you don't have to rub it in…"

Eggman, Bocoe, and Decoe continue to run as fast as their legs can carry. They see Sonic upahead, and he is holding a different sign. The sign has Eggman's face pointing left, and Sonic's face pointing right.

Sonic says, "Just one more to go."

"Think carefully, Doctor. If you answer this one correctly, you will be the big winner!" Bocoe says.

"Don't worry. With my exceptionally high I.Q., I'm bound to get it right," Eggman says, sounding confident.

"Who's the coolest guy around? Me or you?" Sonic asks.

"What a ridiculous question! It's me, of course!" Eggman answers and goes left.

Eggman continues to run down the street until some kind of round black and red ball hits Eggman on the head. Eggman soon falls down. Then a speeding red and black being knocks the robots off their feet. The being returns to reveal Shadow.

Shadow says, "You sure gave Eggman a massive headache."

The other ball pops open to reveal Eve.

She grins and says, "Well, I've been giving him a lot more than a headache for years."

"Where did you come from anyway?" Shadow asks.

"Up there," Eve answers pointing to the sky.

Shadow looks up to see the X Tornado. Tails giggles with glee to see Eve has given Eggman the drop on the head. Just then, police offers runs past the hedgehog and tackle Eggman and his robots the ground. They handcuff the villains and place them in the police van.

Eggman holds the bars and angrily says, "I'll be back."

"And to think this morning we were flying high…" Bocoe says.

And Decoe says, "Now look at us - jailbirds!"

Eggman shouts through the bards, "You fools! Let me out of here!"

The doors to the van slams shut and the police car takes Eggman and his henchmen away.

The Freedom Fighters watch as Dr. Eggman and his robots are being taken to prison.

"From a big hero to a big zero," Sonic remarks.

"I think Dr. Eggman and his robots will have a lot of time to think about what they have done behind bars," Eve remarks.

Everyone soon begins to laugh, well except for Shadow.

After a crazy time with the Eggman and his little Eggman empire scheme, Shadow is sitting on the roof of one of the buildings looking at the stars and the Egg Moon. Eve walks on the roof to see Shadow laying there.

"Hey Shadow, how are you doing?" Eve happily asks.

"Hello Eve, how was the rest of your day?" Shadow asks.

"Great," Eve says.

Then she sits next to Shadow.

Eve asks, "Feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I guess. Are all of your battles involved with Dr. Eggman and his annoying robots?" Shadow asks.

Eve rolls her eyes, "De. Eggman is a complete Egghead and his robots are always a bunch of dumbots."

"Dumbots?" Shadow asks.

"It's what Sonic and I called Eggman's machines, especially for the Super Special Hedgehog Search and Smash Squad," Eve says.

"You told me about them a few times. It seems that us staying on this planet is going to involve stopping the Doctor and his robots," Shadow says.

"Pretty much, but hey, how friends are here to help us. We also have our time of having a day off. I'm sure that things will get better. I hope," Eve says.

"I guess," Shadow says.

Eve looks the stars and moon, "They are looking very pretty tonight."

"Yeah. It is," Shadow says.

Eve lays down to look at the stars and moon. Soon enough, she ends up falling asleep. Shadow simply shows a small soft smile and continues to look at the night sky.


	52. Chapter 52

50 Year Reunion Saga Episode 4: Nightime Story about the ARK

One night, Shadow and Eve are watching the night sky that has the moon shining bright and the stars sparkling while sitting on the poarch.

"It sure is a nice night," Eve says.

"You're right. It kind of reminds me of when we were on the ARK. Back when we were with Maria," Shadow says.

Eve sadly sighs, "I know, I miss her too."

Eve asks, "Shadow, do you think we'll ever know when we understand why grandfather created us."

"That I'm not sure of. I do hope one day we'll find out. He never really told us what that means. I would like to know about it myself," Shadow says.

Suddenly, someone says, "There you are."

The two hedgehogs turn to see their mother Obsidian.

Obsidian walks over, and says, "I was wondering where you two are."

"Hi mom," Eve says.

"Hey," Shadow replies.

Eve then asks, "Mom, do you know why Professor Robotnik decided to create us?"

"Well… oh, I guess I should have known when one of you might ask, but never seem to have the time," Obsidian says.

"Ask about what?" Cloud-Ra asks, walking to the poarch to see them.

"Father does Professor Robotnik know why we were created?" Shadow asks.

"Oh, that subject. I guess we could tell you a few things," Cloud-Ra says.

"Like what?" Eve asks.

"Well. For one: he agreed that we would be the one to raise you two and we have wanted children for some time since we were married," Obsidian says.

"Of course, that actually happened before Maria was at the ARK, since Maria was a new born baby," Cloud-Ra says.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asks.

"Well, ever since Maria was a baby she had NIDS so she wasn't able to live on Mobius. When her parents died in an accident, he was the only one who was able to raise her. Of course, we agreed to help," Cloud-Ra says.

"And so she was brought here. The professor adored Maria and tried whatever he can to cure Maria. I remember the first day you actually met Maria, you were only five at the time," Obsidian says.

Eve giggles, "I wish I could see pictures of it."

"Let's not go there," Shadow says.

Flashback:

Fifty years ago, Gerald Robotnik is holding Maria wrapped in a blanket as a baby. Shadow is a five year old male hedgehog.

"Shadow, this is my granddaughter, Maria," Geroald says.

"Maria?" Young Shadow asks.

"Yes. She's going to be living with us for now on," Gerald says.

Gerald gives Maria to young Shadow and he holds Maria in his arms.

"Um, hello," Young Shadow says.

The little baby opens her eyes and looks to see Shadow. The little girl smiles and giggles a little. Shadow then smiles. Gerald, Obsidian, and Cloud-Ra smile to see the two are already getting along.

Flashback Ends:

"Wow! So in an instant, you and Maria were getting along," Eve says.

"I remember. It was a long time ago, but I remember," Shadow says.

"It sure was. For the past thirteen years on the ARK everyone has been wonderful. We've been educating you, taking care of you, and I remember one of Shadow's favorite activities was make origami with Maria," Obsidian happily says.

Shadow muzzle turns red, "Mother, what if somebody hears you."

"There's nothing wrong with that. I should know. I'm the one who taught you," Obsidian says.

"Sounds fun, think you can teach me that," Eve says.

"I don't see why not," Obsidian says.

Cloud- Ra says, "Of course, Shadow also had to go through a lot of training and check ups as much as being educated."

"And I remember hating getting check ups every time," Shadow says.

"Why?" Eve asks.

"It was so boring," Shadow says.

"And when you were little you used to be scared of shots. Eve was a lot worse," Cloud-Ra says.

"How worse are we talking about?" Eve asks.

Cloud-Ra nervously says, "You kind of caused everyone to be levitated to the ceiling. It would have continued if Maria hadn't decided to hold you every time you had to have a shot."

"Yes. You and Shadow really loved Maria. Of course, Eve loved Abraham just as much," Obsidian says.

"Yes. You two used to play games around the ARK. Maria, Shadow, Alice, and Ben were there too. All six of you always spend the day having fun. You also had the same education and physical examinations everyone in a while," Cloud-Ra says.

"Sounds like we had a lot of good memories there. Makes me wonder why the government thinks of us as a threat," Eve says.

"That is something we don't fully understand. I'm guessing they grew impatient and decided to take you both by force. However, Eve wasn't fully ready. Shadow was close to be presented to the head of the projects," Cloud-Ra says.

"Hmm, guess that is still a mystery to us all," Shadow says.

"You're right," Eve says.

"So mom, I've always been wonder. What were you two like before you both met? I always like to know how you and dad met," Eve asks.

"Oh. That was a long time ago. I guess I could start by telling you that I was in a higher class," Obsidian says.

"Higher how?" Shadow asks.

"I used to live in the Dragon Kingdom a long time ago. At that time, I was actually the only child and heir to the throne of the Hedgehog clan. A civilization of Hedgehogs who were trained to be fast, swift as the wind, and of course, the skills of the ninja. We're also known by another name called, Hayai Kaze. It means swift wind" Obsidian says.

"That's so cool," Eve says.

"But what happened?" Shadow asks.

"Well. I was supposed to be married to a hedgehog who was captain of the guard, but I didn't want that. Even though my father thought it was right, he never knew that I was able to see Thunder for who he really was. He planned to overthrow my father to take it for himself. I tried my best to warn my father, but he and my mother thought I was making excuses to get out of marriage," Obsidian says.

"What happened after that?" Eve asks.

"Well, I tried to stop Thunder myself, even challenged him to a fight. However, he caught me off guard and I was knocked out. Fortunately, I was found by my friend who was one of an adviser. That's when I warned my father what Thunder was. At first, he thought I was lying, but that's when an old man I knew, told him everything that Thunder has done. Sadly, it was too late to stop the invasion. My parents told me that I had to run far out of the Dragon Kingdom as possible. I never saw my parents after that," Obsidian says.

Eve and Shadow looked down in sadness.

"That was so terrible," Eve says.

"Yes. It was. I traveled across Mobisu for a few years and found myself in Station Square," Obidian says.

"Is that how you met father?" Shadow asks.

"Yes. I knew right away that Cloud was the one for me. Soon enough, we fell in love and got married. Of course, you can expect what happens after that," Obsidian says.

"You both ended up on the ARK and stayed there until the invasion," Eve says.

"That's right," Obsidian says.

"Alright, now that we got mother's story. What about yours father?" Shadow asks.

Cloud-Ra feels a bit concerned, "Well, my past, isn't a very easy one. Even I had trouble explaining Professor Robotnik and Obsidian. I even concern about telling you two."

"How so?" Eve asks.

"You see. I was actually born in another zone called the Twilight Cage Zone," Cloud-Ra says.

"I think I remember you telling me about it once," Eve says.

"Yes. During that time, I was an assistant and a fellow scientist. At the same time, I had an older brother named Lugar who was the head of an echidna organization called the Dark Legionnance or Legion," Cloud-Ra says.

Eve flinches when she hears this and says in thought, "Dark Legion, isn't that the same echidna organization that this echidna named Lien-Da was. Now that I remember, that was the same organization that Julie-Su called quits."

She then hears Shadow asks, "Do who are the Dark Legion?"

"The Dark Legion was an echidna organization. It all started with my ancestor named Menniker, he and a group of other echidna oppose the council's band of technology. They all started a cilin war that will viciously allow one one to stand victorious. However, Steppenwolf who became the second guardian of the island banished them all to the Twilight Cage Zone. We've been in that zone for many generations," Cloud-Ra says.

"But if you were in there, then how did you get out?" Eve ask.

"Well. Over time, the scientist had invented a teleporting machine that will blow them to teleport themselves out of the Twilight Zone and into the Prime Zone. Once the preparations were complete, it was time for them to test it on a living subject. One of the scientists thought they should use me for the test, I was their lab assistant, but my brother object to the idea. Soon, Lugar discovered a fatal flaw in the power source. He tried to postpone the test, but they wouldn't hear of it. When they used the teleporter, it exploded. Yet however, I was teleported to Mobius Prince. Sadly, I…" Cloud Ra says.

He then rolls up his sleeve from his right arm to reveal that it's actually made of metal.

Cloud-Ra says, "I lost my arm in the process. When I woke up Professor Gerald found me and made me a mechanical arm. Professor Gerald decided to make me his assistant because of my experience with science and technology. Years have gone by and I met Obsidian, it was love at first sight."

"That was interesting," Shadow says.

"Yeah," Eve says, and her voice sounds concern.

"What's wrong Eve? You sounded a little concern," Shadow asks.

Eve sighs, "I am a little."

"Sweetie, is something wrong?" Obsidian asks.

"Maybe a little. I kind of met them, especially their leader Lien-Da," Eve says.

"You met them?" Cloud-Ra asks in surprise.

"Sadly. I also met Julie-Su who was part of the legion until she calls it quits," Eve says.

"Sounds smart to me," Shadow says.

"We haven't seen them since they were at Angel Island," Eve says.

"I see," Cloud-Ra says.

"Yeah. I hardly knew her, and I already hate her. I also remember the time, I had to fight one of Knuckles ancestors who turned into some kind of god with him and the Chaotix," Eve says with her arms crossed.

"A god?" Obsidian asks.

"Yes. He called himself Enerjak. Apparently he's supposed to be an echidna named Dimitri. He tried to use a Chaos Syphon to help bring the island down to Mobius, but the Council object the idea so he tried to take action to his own hands. He captured Emund and the Council and wants to create order in the world. However, the fire ants buried him alive around six hundred years or so," Eve says.

"If he's been in there for years, then how did you fought him?" Shadow asks.

He someone came back and turned into Enerjak. He was able to control my friends while I was able to escape, with Knuckles and a fire ant named Archimedes and his clan. We kind of well, launched him into space," Eve says.

Shadow smirks, "That's enough to make him mad."

"Probably enough to make a volcano erupt. Of course, we haven't seen him since and I'm not sure if I could fight him again. That power of his is dangerous and powerful," Eve says.

"Sounds tense," Shadow says.

"Really tense," Cloud-Ra replies.

Shadow ask, "You know something about this?"

"Afraid so," Cloud-Ra says.

"You feeling alright dad?" Eve asks.

"Not really, it's just one of hard chapters in my family's history. In a way, Dimitir was the reason that the Dark Legion even existed," Cloud-Ra says.

"How so?" Eve asks.

"To simply put it, Dimitri is Menniker father. It was the loss of him and his anger towards the council that drive him into creating the legion," Cloud-Ra says.

Eve becomes stunned to hear this.

"Dimitri? He's my ancestor?" Eve asks in shock.

"Yes. Hard to believe, but it's true," Cloud-Ra says.

Eve groans, "And I launched him into space. I am so toast when he finds his way back here."

"If he gets back," Shadow says.

"Not helping," Eve says.

I'm more concerned about the Dark Legion," Cloud-Ra says.

"Why that?" Eve asks.

"If they're still set on what our ancestors started then they could be up to doing anything," Cloud-Ra says.

"And I don't thinkI want to find out what that is," Eve says.

Eve yawns, "And I'm getting rather tired."

"I guess. It is getting rather late," Shadow says.

Obsidian says, "Yes, but before that, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" Eve asks.

"Well, you remember how I've been sick the past few days," Obsidian says.

Shadow and Eve look at each other with confused looks.

"Yes," Eve answers.

"We remember," Shadow replies.

"Well, I went to see the Doctor today, and was given a few examinations," Obsidian says.

"And what is it?" Eve ask.

Obsidian smiles and places her hand on her stomach. Eve and Shadow look at each other with confused looks. Shadow shrugs in reply.

Obsidian says, "The truth is, we're going to have a new member of our family. "

"Huh?" Eve and Shadow reply.

"I'm going to have a baby. You're going to have a little brother or sister in ten months," Obsidian says.

Eve smiles, "Really? We're going to have a baby brother or sister?!"

"Yes," Cloud-Ra says.

Eve happily cheers, "Yippie!"

Shadow walks to mother, "Um congratulations mother."

"Thank you Shadow," Obsidian says.

"So is it going to be a boy or a girl? Oh, and congratulations," Eve happily says.

"Thank you both. However, it's still too early to tell, but I'm sure you both will love him or her very much," Obsidian says.

"I know I will," Eve happily says.

"Now, I do think it's time for you both to get to bed. It's pretty late," Obsidian says.

"You're right. Sonic and I are going on another patrol with Tails in the morning," Eve says.

Then turns to Shadow, "You wanna come?"

"I think I'm going to pass on this one," Shadow says.

"Okay. If you say so," Eve says.

Even then begins to walk inside, "Good night."

"Goodnight Eve," Obsidian says.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Cloud-Ra says.

"Night," Shadow says.

Eve walks inside. Shadow decides to follow after her. He has to admit, he feels tired as well. Cloud-Ra and Obsidian are the only ones standing on the poarch.

Obsidian says, "You know Cloud, I'm surprised about that Eve even though Dimitri and the Dark Legion."

"Yes. I'm surprised about it as well. Of course, that is not the only thing I'm concerned about," Cloud-Ra says.

"You're right. After fifty long years, he is due to show up at any time now. Sometimes I wish that we never made contact with him, especially putting our son involve," Obsidian says.

"I know what you mean, but Professor Robotnik had planned for this before the raid. I'm sure things are going to work out," Cloud-Ra says.

"I know. I just hope this all works out. I'm worried to think about what will happen if he knows about Eve and who she was created," Obsidian says.

Then grows concern, "You know what he'll do."

"I know, but we'll just have to trust them," Cloud-Ra says.

"I know. I only wish there was a way to tell them the truth, on how they obtain their Chaos Energy," Obsidian says.

"I know dear. We'll just have to wait and see when the time is right," Cloud-Ra says.

"I guess you're right," Obsidian says.

Obsidian and Cloud-Ra head back inside. In their bedrooms, Shadow and Eve are fast asleep. Shadow and Eve feels that they still have some questions, but know that they are able to be answered in due time.

Far out in space, there is a flying spaceship that is heading to who knows where. In the ship there is a young girl with ivory skin, short green color hair and two rose buds, one on each side. She is wearing an ivory, green, and yellow colored clothes, and a strange red gem of some kind on her chest. The young girl is fast asleep and is having a smooth ride to who knows where.


End file.
